A Net to Catch the Wind
by Burning Ice
Summary: The Fire Nation is in a tizzy because the most important birth in history is about to take place. Of course there is only one person the Fire Lord thinks is cut out to midwife such an important delivery. Zutara/Hahnzula, ***SEQUEL TO MIDSUMMER MADNESS**
1. Chapter 1: An Indecent Distraction

**Title:** A Net to Catch the Wind

**Author:** Burning_Ice

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** The whole Fire Nation is in a tizzy because the most important birth of the century is about to take place. Of course there is only one person the Fire Lord thinks is cut out to midwife such an important delivery.

**Pairing: **Zutara. Hahnzula There are more, but I don't want to give them away yet.

.

..

…

**Disclaimer:** Avatar is owned by Mike, Brian, and Nickelodeon. Not me. But sometimes I fantasize about winning the lottery, becoming a billionaire, buying the franchise, and masterminding an _**AWESOME**_ Zutara sequel.

Whatever, like you don't . . .

..

..

..

**Please Note: **This is a sequel to Midsummer Madness, although it is readable by itself, you may wish to know the back story of the characters. I will briefly summarize anything important at the end.

I do however, recommend you read MM first . . . and review every chapter. 

...

..

**Chapter 1: **

...

...

...

...

...

"Hey Sparky, you listening to me?"

Zuko shook himself to attention, "What?"

"I said, the Admiral is telling the truth, he didn't authorize murdering anyone during the raids that summer." Toph repeated, "It must have been another ship, are you sure the mayor remembers the insignia correctly?" She sat with her back to the throne, so nobody in front of the fire rimmed dais could see her. Nevertheless, she had a good view of the surrounding area, and would whisper in his ear whenever she had an opinion on the speaker, or if she sensed them lying.

"I think the town is trying to scam me, Liang is a good man" Zuko replied softly, then stood, "Very well Admiral, I believe your account of the events. I rule in your favor, you may depart."

When the man had shuffled out, and the guard closed the door behind him, Toph jumped to her feet and stretched, her back cracking several times in the process.

"So, why so distant, hot-head?" She asked with a sly grin, "Are you nervous about the wedding?"

"No." Zuko denied quickly, then remembering she could tell when he was lying, quickly amended it, "maybe."

"Hahaha! The big bad Fire Lord is scared of commitment." Toph mocked, lacing her fingers together

"I have work to do Toph." He brushed past her, but like most women he dealt with, the teenager refused to be ignored. Picking up her long skirts, she trotted after him, taking two steps for every one of his to compensate.

"Oh yea, another village want to build a statue for you? Or another merchant want you to invest in their exploration? Or are two aristocrats squabbling over bloodlines again?" Toph asked, "When will they figure out that to pretend to be a virgin _properly_ you have to-"

"Toph!"

"What?!"

"Where do you learn these things?!"

"Oh, here and there . . . you'd be amazed how many people think that if you're blind, you're also deaf."

"Well, I need to finish my work, I'm sure Katara is going to want to tell me about the ceremony she is planning with Lo and Lee as soon as she is back from the Temple."

They rounded the corner and walked along the corridor. It was half enclosed, and looked out on the courtyard through large, red columns. The breeze was warm, but not uncomfortable yet. In a few short weeks, the heat would be almost unbearable.

"Yea, that's all she ever talks about," Toph agreed. Zuko knew that the earth bender had been avoiding his fiancée, unfortunately, that meant that she was hanging around him more often, getting him into trouble.

The planning was taking longer than they thought it would because of the brazen culture shock. Katara wanted a water tribe Ceremony in an Ice Shrine, she had described it to him in detail many times, and he had to agree that it sounded beautiful. Water mixed with multi colored dyes was frozen, then light was shone through it, bathing the whole igloo with flickering pastel lights. Unfortunately, even in the rainy season, the Fire Nation was too hot for such a structure to last more than a few hours.

At the moment, his girlfriend was in the sun sage's temple, going head to head with the priests there, trying to organize a wedding that encompassed both their cultures harmoniously. As far as he knew, it was not going well as both parties refused to compromise. The Fire Lord needed to be married in the Fire Nation tradition.

"What's a Fire Nation wedding like?"

Zuko started at Toph's sudden question, it was unlike her to care about things like that.

"Well, my mother used to tell me about her wedding to my father . . . It's a big celebration, she dressed all in red silks, and had henna up and down her arms. There was a huge procession that took her through the streets in an open palanquin, I guess so everyone could see her, ironic that the whole city gets to see her before the Fire Lord . . ."

"Hahaha, so, I'll get to see her before you do?!" Toph gloated.

"Yea, If we- ugh! Toph! That's not funny!"

"Hey," Toph was unphased by the scolding, "It was supposed to make you feel better."

"I always kind of wanted to get married the same way as her, I think her wedding portrait is still in her old room, I should have the seamstresses make a duplicate."

"Jeez, Sparky, why don't you just have her wear your mother's old dress?"

"Well, it's been destroyed, that's sort of a wedding night tradition also, the burning off of the bride's dress. The CAREFUL but passionate burning off of her dress . . . if her husband is a fire bender."

"I don't know, I think Katara will have her own opinion of just what she want's to wear to her own wedding." Toph replied, apparently taken aback by the explination.

"Probably."

"And what about your father?"

"Well, at the same time as all that, my father was anointed and blessed by the Sun Sages," suddenly Zuko sobered, "then there was an agni ki between my father and my grandfather, Mother never told me exactly why . . ."

"I'm sure Chief Hakoda wont challenge you to a duel."

"Well, after it was sorted out, they had to recite the royal vows, then offer a sacrifice to Agni. After that traditionally, as newlyweds, hands bound, they jumped over the fire together, sealing the contract."

"What has jumping over the fire got to do with anything?"

"It's tradition, a metaphor for 'taking the plunge'." Zuko shrugged, they had reached the hallway where his office was, it was near the living chambers of the royal family, far on the east wing of the castle.

"Wait Zuko!!"

"What _now_, Toph?"

"Zuko!! I'm serious!! There's someone in your study that my feet don't recognize."

"What?" Zuko stopped short, "an assassin?"

"I'm not sure. I don't feel any weapons." Toph dropped to a crouch, flattening her hand against the stone, "I think that they're a fire bender, they have a bender's posture."

"Guards!!" Zuko called them away from their posts with a wave of his hand, "Did you let anyone into my study?!" The two benders jogged over and dropped to one knee, observing the protocol of the castle.

"No, my lord!!" The ranking one sputtered through his skull like helmet, "That is against policy! None of the servants were even scheduled to clean or tend to the plants today!!"

"Please go inspect the room." Zuko crossed his arms. It was a joke really, he was the finest fire benders in the world with the possible exception of his sister and uncle, whoever was in his study he could probably beat with his eyes closed.

As he watched, the guards pressed their backs to the wall and unlocked the door, then, simultaneously, they spun to face the room. One checked behind the door and the other scanned the room. Zuko heard both of them yell and dash in after someone. There was a short pause then one of them was thrown backwards out the door where he hit the column hard and slumped down on himself. The other seemed to be holding their own, but the sounds of furniture smashing soon filled the hallway.

"I hope they don't destroy my documents." Zuko fretted, starting for the door.

"Oh no, you let me handle this." Toph placed a hand on his chest, stopping his advance. She then pulled the back hem of her skirt between her legs and tucked it into the obi in the front, then shoved up her sleeves to the elbow. The baggy yellow fabric only proceeded to slide back down her arms, but she didn't stop to readjust it.

"No way, I'm not letting you go in there alone!" Zuko called, but the little bender waved him off, barging through the open door.

After a second or two, there was a huge crash and the sound of a man screaming like a small girl, then an explosion of flame out the door. Zuko growled, hauling up his robes and galloping towards the door as quickly as the ornate shoes he wore would allow.

The view that greeted him at the door was a sight to be seen. Toph not only had won, but was clearly enjoying the exercise as well, her smirking was proof enough of that. The desk had been overturned, it's contents scattered all over the floor. There was a gaping hole in the far wall, the metal panel that usually resided there was wrapped in a cocoon around a struggling man, pinning him to the floor.

"Alright!! Who are you?!" Toph dropped to her knees, leaning over him, hands flat on the ground on either side of his head to get a good feel for his breathing and heart rate.

"I'm not going to tell you!! I have urgent business with the Fire Lord!! Not some tiny Earth Kingdom brat!"

Zuko paused, the voice was familiar, he had heard it somewhere before. He stepped to the side and peered over Toph's shoulder, catching a glimpse of an angular cheekbone and pointed, red, tattoos.

"Hahaha! A tiny earth kingdom brat just whipped your bony butt!!"

"Let me up, little girl, before I-"

"Sun Warrior!! I expect you to be respectful when you talk to my advisors." Zuko stamped a foot, and the bender craned his head around to find the source of the voice. Although the man was in inconspicuous travel cloths and a cloak, without the hood pulled down over his face, it was easy to identify him.

"Ah! Fire Lord!!" the warrior swallowed, the tone of his voice going from sour to grudgingly respectful, "I have a message for you . . . which I will deliver as soon as your 'advisor' lets me up."

"You know this pitiful excuse for a man?" Toph asked, poking at the man's nose. The tone of her voice was full of disappointment, as though she thought Zuko made better friends than this sort of riff raff.

"Vaguely, but if he is here, it's something important." Zuko turned to his still conscious guard, "Both of you return to your posts, and don't let anyone in . . . Toph, let up . . . umm . . ."

"Ham Ghao."

"Let Ham Ghao up, he wont attack."

Toph grumbled to herself but stood up and smoothed her dress back down slowly, making sure they both knew she would let him up when she was good and ready. Finally, after brushing dust from her cloths that she could not see, she removed the sheet of metal, returning it to it's proper place on the wall. With a flick of her wrist, the bolts on the floor jumped back into their holes and screwed down tight.

Ham Ghao, stood, adjusting his jewelry and then combing his fingers through his long goatee. When he finally spoke, it was not about the message he mentioned earlier.

"Is that the way you treat all your guests?! Sicking a tiny, rabid, Earth Bender on them?!"

"You snuck into my private office."

"Your guards would not let me in to see you." Ham Ghao grunted, crossing his arms, "They said you were in the middle of a very important trial, and I would have to come back tomorrow." The man glared at the door, the way the two royal guards had gone. By the tone of his voice, one would have thought the guards had spat on him and thrown him out the door.

"I was, they were following orders, now about that message . . . ."

"Dismiss your . . . 'advisor', and I will tell it to you."

"Toph is my friend, you can talk in front of her."

Ham Ghao seemed scandalized, "The Chief said it was for your ears only!"

Zuko was getting tired of dealing with the scrawny and unpleasant man, "I am the Fire Lord, you _will_ trust my judgment!!!" As with any occasion where he had to orate, his words became more stiff, and his phrasing more elaborate.

"Ha! Even in the Sun Temple, we heard what happened with that last girl Mai. I think your judgment is clouded. Also, it's not my business, but I would think twice about crossing a pregnant swamp bender, those girls are-"

"Toph is not a mistress!!" Zuko raised his voice, "She is a friend, and rumors about Katara's pregnancy were greatly exaggerated!! Now, tell me your message or I will ship you back to the Sun Warriors in chains!!"

Ham Ghao snorted, but hesitantly complied, "It's a summons from the Masters. The Chief wants to talk to you about them. We think that soon, we will have to reintroduce them to the world."

"What?! No. You can't do that." Zuko protested, "there are still plenty of people that believe in the old traditions! They won't be safe. Tell your Chief that he should wait another generation or two for things to calm down."

"It's more complicated than that, I would have thought the 'enlightened' Fire Lord would understand that. You'll have to talk to the Chief or the Masters themselves to get the details."

Zuko ground his teeth together, "I can't drop everything and rush to the Sun Temple. It's not my way to suddenly vanish."

"You _will_ make an exception." Ham Ghao replied with a smug, satisfied grin.

...

...

...

"How many copies have you made?"

"Enough to cover every wanted board from here to Ba Sing Se." the artist commented placidly, gouging out another section of wood from his block, "My men have been working all night."

"I want to double my order then, I want enough to plaster every message board from here to the Fire Nation."

"Seems important, too bad you could not work things out diplomatically."

"I am beyond the point of diplomacy, I am afraid I will have to take drastic measures."

"If I might make a suggestion, sir?" the artist had finished his woodcut, and began inking it with a brayer, "Why not just hire a private bounty hunter?"

"I did two years ago, and, it will not work. I know how to play the odds, hundreds of hunters competing for a prize works better in the long run than paying just one. The last one's I hired were an utter disappointment anyway."

"Oh?" the artist asked, pulling a wet piece of paper from the bath and running a squeegee over it, "May I ask who they were?"

"None of your business."

"Well, if I might sir, I print a lot of Wanted posters, and if it's a Master Bender you want, there's only one woman who can get the job done. Guaranteed."

...

...

...

Azula pivoted on the ball of her foot and then swept her free leg in an arc up and over her body. The flames materialized from her heel in a perfect crescent, and slammed into the half melted snow bank across from her. The execution was flawless.

The ex princess took a deep breath of the fridged air, and sunk down into the snow. Her mind was willing, but her body was not. Her muscles ached, and her skin felt tight, as though she was a snake ready to shed it. Instead of pushing and drilling the move, the princess leaned her head back and looked at the crystal clear sky, imagining it. The sun only rose for an hour or two a day, and while the ice city was wreathed in darkness, she found it exhausting to bend. Therefore, she planned her practices around when there would be light, and tended to lie low for the rest of the day.

She closed her eyes, blocking out the crunch of approaching feet. She knew what it meant. Today, she would be brought in front of the Chief and the Elders and they would decide what to do with her. Yugoda had promised to speak on her behalf, but she doubted it mattered. None of the men would want her in the barracks, and none of the healers wanted her taking up valuable room in the hospice anymore.

"Come on, on your feet, Azula." Yugoda crooned as she leaned over the reclined noble, "Good news!! Some swamp benders arrived this morning, most of them are male. One of them is older, and a very talented bender, and he isn't dim at all! This will make things so much easier, the first years were very insolent with their last two Sifus, they are just too well trained from the moment their born that they don't _really_ have to listen to any woman other than their Mam and Gran Gran. He is actually quite charming in a rural mysticism sort of way."

"How is that good news for me?" Azula brought her knees to her chest then rolled over onto her side in the snow, facing away from the older woman.

Yugoda considered this for a minute then shrugged, "I suppose it's not directly good for you..." then she recited an old proverb Azula heard often among the women, "but, what is good for the tribe is good for you, now come inside and wash your face before we go . . . ugh! Have you sweat through this shirt as well?! I'll fetch you a fresh one."

The meeting room was large, and like everything else in the wasteland, made of ice. The elders were kneeling on a platform on the far side, Arnook in the middle, and his advisors on either side. A large mob had gathered along either side of the assembly hall, eager to see the princess's demise. Azula clenched her jaw, becoming nervous from the attention.

"Remember," Yugoda whispered as they walked, "You are not to speak unless asked a question directly, you will address whoever asked you by their full title, you will bow to the floor when we reach the end, and you will not get up unless asked. Now, pull your hood down over your face, you do not want to offend them with your eyes."

Azula scowled but pulled the fabric down and glanced around. The crowd had gathered and enclosed them, most were nudging each other and whispering back and forth. Almost a hundred warriors had gathered, fully clad in their armor and war paint. Although she studied the throng hard, she couldn't pick out any faces she knew under the layer of color.

Distracted as she was from scanning the crowd, she bumped into Yugoda when the older woman stopped, and the audience murmured softly to one another. Crinkling her nose, the Fire bender dropped to her knees and elbows, pressing her forehead into the icy floor.

"Chief Arnook and Respected Village Elders!" She heard Yugoda say, the old woman projecting so that the whole assembly could hear easily, "I bring you Princess Azula, Fire Bending Master and Prisoner of the Northern Water Tribe. I wish to plead her case, will you hear it?"

"Please continue." Arnook shifted in his seat, looking down his nose at the prostrate royal.

"The Medicine Women in the hospice have voiced a nearly unanimous opinion that the Princess is not longer in need of our services. Furthermore, most feel she is draining the healer's time and resources with her presence, it has been voiced that we are healers, and not babysitters. As the Eldest of the healers, and medicine woman myself, I ask that you allow the patient to be moved to the barracks with all the other benders her age."

As soon as Yugoda finished, there was an uproar of protest, and the warriors began banging the butts of their spears into the ice. Azula simmered to herself, resisting the urge to jump up and yell. The ice beneath her began to melt from her anger.

"Medicine Woman Yugoda," Arnook told her gently, "Surely, you are aware that the Barracks are for the _men_ of our tribe."

"I am well aware."

One of the old men to Arnook's right spoke, "The Princess should be put in prison. She is a danger to herself and to others, she has already fought with one of our Honored Warriors on multiple occasions."

"I agree that it was wrong, Elder Harka but clearly my ward has aggression that must be dealt with, and not simply left to fester in a cell. I would also wager that many of our fourth year benders would relish the chance to spar with a authentic fire bender of their own age."

To Azula's surprise, several of the benders hooted, as though they couldn't wait for their turn to mop the floor with her. The princess rolled her eyes, but deep down, wondered if they had come to embrace or reject her.

_Cocky armatures, think they can defeat me,_ she thought to herself, her nostrils flaring.

"This is ridiculous," One of the painted warriors stepped forward, and through the paint, Azula recognized the aquiline nose and deep blue eyes. She inhaled deeply, and exhaled a lung full of smoke, the warm air melting the ice beneath her nose.

"You have something to say that is important enough to speak out of line, Warrior Hahn?" Arnook crossed his arms, clearly displeased at whatever protocol the young man had broken.

Hahn blanched, but then rallied and nodded, "These traditions have been put in place for a reason, we do not have the space to give a single girl her own room, and putting her with the men will be an indecent distraction."

"That is true." One of the other elders muttered, "I have heard things about girls from the Fire Nation . . . Is she even a virgin? I'll wager not."

Yugoda turned to Azula, frowning, "Are you?"

Azula closed her eyes, fleetingly, a memory of a mouth pressed to hers and a body trapped between her knees cart wheeled through her minds eye. As quickly as it had come, it was gone, and even though she tried desperately to hold onto it, it slipped away like so much smoke.

"I don't remember, Yugoda." She finally whispered.

"My ward does not remember, but even if she is not pure, she will pose no distraction, I promise you."

"She is a woman!" Hahn shot back, "The very possession of her body makes her a distraction to my men."

Arnook actually laughed at that, "Princess Azula, rise and remove your parka."

Azula lifted her head, her good cheek heating and she hissed, "You're not serious!!"

"She is just worried to catch a chill!!" Yugoda said suddenly, shushing the princess, "It is not an unreasonable protest."

"It will only take a minute." Arnook stated.

"Please Azula," Yugoda bent down and whispered as she pretended to help the teenager up, "I think he is trying to shame Hahn for speaking out of turn. If you comply, he will relent and make an exception for you, if you behave insolently, he will send you to jail."

"No!" Azula hissed back.

"I wish for the council to see the extent of your burns." The chief explained, filling the void of silence that the hushed argument created.

"Trust me, Azula, I have always looked out for your best interest before, haven't I?" Yugoda told her.

Grudgingly, Azula pulled off her leather parka, then after more encouragement from Yugoda, pulled off her shirt and bracers and dropped them onto the ground. Wrapping her arms across her breast bindings to cover her front, she let Yugoda turn her around and then lift her wispy black hair to show off the scars that ran the entire length of her back, save one horizontal patch vaguely shaped like an arm.

"Her legs are even worse, should the council wish to see them." Yugoda offered.

"NO!! No. Er, No that will not be necessary . . ." Arnook tried in vain to keep the disgust out of his voice, "I am sure every man here will agree that she is in no way a distraction. How do you find her a distraction, Hahn?"

A murmur of laughter rose from the group, and Hahn crossed his arms, trying unsuccessfully to shake off the blush of shame that crept up his neck. It probably turned his entire face red, but it couldn't be seen beneath the white face paint. He glanced at Azula, his eyes narrowing, but Azula simply grinned back, her mouth twisting it to more of a snarl than a smile.

"It's against tradition!!" He insisted, "Women benders cannot be trained in combat."

"On the contrary," Yugoda continued, turning Azula back around with a vice grip on her upper arm, "My Ward is already fully trained in combat, and if I remember correctly, the taboo only refers to water benders. Anyway, she is a warrior by nature, would you deny her her birthright?"

"She surrendered any rights she had when she became a murderer."

Arnook stood, clapping his hands together to regain everyone's attention.

"I have made my decision!!" he addressed them, "In the spirit of peace between the nations, and the soon to be alliance between the Water Tribes and Fire Nation, I shall allow the Prisoner to stay at the barracks. She will be just as well guarded as in a prison cell. However, if I hear any justifiable complaints about her, our customs hold good, and she will be cast out."

"Thank you Chief Arnook." Yugoda bowed to him, dragging Azula down with her to do the same.

"And for Tui and La's sake, if nobody else's, put your cloths back on." Arnook scolded, disdainfully.

"I will see she does." Yugoda grabbed the shirt and yanked it back over Azula's head, nearly taking the Fire Bender's nose off in the process.

"I can't believe you did that, Hahn, you know you shouldn't have." The bender who had walked with Hahn to the burial cave trotted over and lightly punched his friend's arm, "I guess welcome, Azula, my name is Sangok, Chief Arnook is my uncle."

Azula looked up from fastening her armguards and raised an eyebrow, not bothering to grace the man with a response.

"The only way she is staying in my barracks is as a maid." Hahn blurted out suddenly and whirled around, stalking off into the crowd.

...

...

...

Ty Lee and Aang sat by the fire, morosely. Along with Kisa, they had been searching the Islands around the Southern Air Temple for latent benders, but so far, they had found nothing. The Fire Nation had done it's job well in irradiating them centuries earlier. Aang's usual cheerfulness had stared to dissipate, and he had steadily become quieter and quieter. Sometimes Ty Lee swore she was looking at a brooding Zuko. She couldn't blame him, however, his first crush was engaged to one of his best friends, that coupled with their repeated failure would make even the strongest person depressed.

Even his aura, which was usually one of the most beautiful things Ty Lee had ever seen was muddying, and his chakras were swirling sluggishly. She put her chin in her hands, feeling sorry for the poor kid, not even her progress in air bending seemed to cheer him up anymore.

"So, Sifu Aang, how are you doing?" Ty Lee asked finally, breaking the loaded silence.

"I'm fine, why?"

"Well, I just was wondering what with Katara's wedding and all." Ty Lee shrugged, "I was wondering if you still felt sad." It was obvious he did, the moping he did was enough to prove it.

"No, not anymore, I used to, but, now, I'm just happy that she is happy." Aang prodded the fire with a long stick, readjusting the logs under the boiling vegetables. His aura flared a sickly blue for a minute, then fizzled, contracting itself closely to his body.

"Yea, sure." Ty Lee rolled her eyes, "Nobody is just happy for someone who dumps them for a close friend, believe me, I know."

"It happened to you too?"

"Yup, not too long ago, in fact." Ty Lee stopped, pondering, "But the important thing is to get right back on the Ostrich Horse, don't mope around feeling sorry for yourself the rest of your life. You should find a rebound."

"I don't know, that sounds kind of selfish."

"I never said it wasn't selfish, but it helps. I could help you find one, wasn't the apprentice to the Fortune Teller into you?"

"No." Aang protested, standing. Although he had grown into a gangly teenager, with joints that jutted this way and that at awkward angles, he moved with a level of grace that most teens could only dream of.

"Come on," Ty Lee wheedled, "I want to help!"

"I . . . It's just . . . after Azula, and her . . . teeth . . . I'm a little . . . squeamish." Aang finally confessed in a nonsensical string.

"Oh." Ty Lee's face fell, and she chewed on her lip thoughtfully, she wasn't sure quite how to continue, "Are you mad at Azula?"

"No. Pass me our bowls please?" Aang reached out his hand and waited while Ty Lee dug through their bags still on Appa's untacked saddle. Finally, she pulled the three plates out and brought them over to him.

"I'm really sorry. She shouldn't have done the things she did."

"She wasn't in her right mind."

"I know, but . . . that's no excuse. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Ty." Aang gave her a small, reassuring smile.

"Well, I think that you should try to find a new girl . . . or guy-"

"Girl."

"Well, I think that you should go for it. You can't spend your whole life being scared." Ty Lee straightened, "And, I promise, I'll help, do you have any questions about women? I'll be your Sifu on all things girl. It will be like a trade!"

"Well, there has been something I was sort of wondering . . ." Aang perked up, his small smile spreading to the familiar, mischievous grin.

"Yea? What? Lay it on me!"

"Why do girls always go to the bathroom together?"

"Aang! I'm serious!!" Ty Lee groaned and slapped her forehead; this was going to be a long night.

"So am I!" Aang insisted.

"Out of all my lengthy and practical knowledge of women compiled over years of field research, you want to know why we go to the bathroom in groups?!"

". . . yes?"

"Well . . ." Ty Lee chewed her bottom lip, trying to formulate a good response.

"Okay! Momo and I have finished gathering the fire wood." Kisa stepped back into the clearing, dropping the pile of sticks next to the makeshift fire pit. Momo chattered and trotted behind her, dragging one stick behind him as though it weighed twenty pounds.

"Hey, Kisa, why do girls go to the bathroom together?" Ty Lee asked, greeting her girlfriend with a question.

"Wow, what did I miss?" Kisa flopped down, her armor creaking, then she mused it over, "To Gossip."

"And to check each other's hair." Ty Lee added.

"And to keep each other company."

"That's nothing like Sokka's theory." Aang said to himself as he dished out the vegetables.

"I never thought I'd say this, but Sokka is spending TOO much time on Kyoshi Island." Ty Lee reasoned.

"Aw, boiled vegetables again?" Kisa made a face, "We need more protein in our diet. I swear I am losing muscle mass."

"You look beautiful sweetie," Ty Lee cut in hurriedly with dutiful protests, "You're so toned!" The complement was strategically given right before Aang handed her the plate of steaming rice and plants, and Kisa didn't protest again. She was too busy feeling her arms through her baggy sleeves to realize that she had been distracted.

"I think we should stop at Kyoshi," Aang told them as they ate, "We could reach it by tomorrow night if we get up early and leave right away."

"You don't want to check the Fishing Village south of here first?" Ty Lee asked, pityingly.

"No. There are no air benders. You were a fluke."

"That's silly, We're checking that village." Ty Lee argued. If they skipped over it, they would just have to double back again and do another sweep of the area.

"I wouldn't mind visiting Suki though." Kisa murmured, "She isn't going to be in Kyoshi much past the Spring Thaw. Last time she wrote she said she was moving to the South Pole with him."

Ty Lee crinkled her nose, it was obvious it was two against one, so she relented, nodding her head in agreement to their plans. It would be nice to sleep inside on a bed again.

...

...

...

The sleeping skins were a lot heavier than they looked, and Azula soon found herself sweating underneath them. Making two trips would have been easier, but she didn't want to give the boys the slightest reason to pick on her. She didn't want to show any weakness. None of them were scared of her. A problem she planned to remedy as soon as possible.

". . . you'll have to make a kill to get the bone to make a spear," The water bender was prattling on as he helped her carry her things, but she wasn't listening to him. Whatever rules there were were in place for the men, not her.

"And in here is the-"

"Sangok!"

Both of them stopped, as Hahn's figure appeared, barring the doorway.

"The Fourth Year's room is full with the Swamp Benders. She isn't staying here. Take her to the last room on the left." He crossed his arms, an expression of smug victory filling his features. Azula didn't like it, whenever he was smug, something was about to go badly for her.

"But-"

"Were you daydreaming?!" Hahn snapped, "I just gave you an order."

"Okay." Sangok looked abashed, and turned to Azula, "Change of plans then, you'll be over here." She followed him down the hallway to the end, the icy walls reflecting a distorted image of them as they passed.

"Why do you let him just boss you around like that?!" Azula demanded, not because she cared, but because it was an opening for a social jab. As far as she heard, the air headed pushover was the heir to the Chief's seat of the entire tribe. He shouldn't have to take orders, even from a ranking official.

"Hahn is one of the oldest men here, he looks after everyone." Sangok replied.

"You shouldn't listen to everything he tells you." Azula advised, a small, manipulative smile dusting her half ruined lips, "You outrank him by blood."

Sangok shrugged, but seemed to be considering it. Before she could plant any more seeds of doubt in his head though, they reached the last door of the hallway.

It took every ounce of strength she had not to drop her things and run.

Inside there were at least thirty eight or nine year old boys, every single one of them screaming and running around, chasing each other with blunted staffs. The floor was covered with a few layers of skins, and the sleeping bags on top of it were horribly trampled by the ruckus. Slowly, the boys seemed to notice the invasion of their space, and they stopped their headache triggering scene and stopped to watch.

"Hey boys!" Sangok seemed cheerful, "This is Azula, you remember her right? She is going to be staying here with you!! Won't it be great! It will be like having a big sister!!"

"My big sister does my laundry." One remarked petulantly.

Azula snarled and dropped her things. In one graceful, easy movement, she grabbed Sangok's parka by the collar and slammed him back into the wall.

"_I am not staying here!_" she hissed, "I HATE kids."

"How do you know if you can't remember?" Sangok asked, sidestepping her complaint.

"Never mind, I'll take it up with Hahn myself!!" She dropped him and stomped back down the hallway the way that they had come.

"No!" The bender called after her, "Not a good idea!!" She felt him grab her sleeve, and soon the scuffle turned into a Tug-o-war. Reaching her hand back to throw a punch, she was startled when a set of fingers enclosed her wrist.

"Well now! What do y'all think tha yer doin?"

Both of them turned to investigate the unfamiliar voice. It was one of the swamp benders, probably the 'not dumb' one that Yugoda had been gushing about that morning. Azula curled her lip in disgust at the man.

"Who are you?" she demanded. Whoever he was, he had no right breaking up the fight before she broke Sangok's face.

"Well, ain't you a lil lady!" He seemed amused by her discourteousness, "They call me Hue. I cam over with the swamp benders, y'all must be Azula, Y'all don't remember, but we met before."

"I'm sure the memory is sorely missed." Azula's sarcasm was practically visible on her breath.

"Oh yes," Hue nodded, "I was in prison, you interrogated me."

Azula closed her mouth and tensed, it sounded like they were not friends. Surprisingly though, the man seemed to lose interest in the subject and scratched his coarse grey hair that stuck out at several odd angles. He studied her for a long time, as though he were reading things on her that she herself could not see. Finally, he spoke again.

"Y'all should get used to the young 'uns, I see one in yer near future."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Okay, that's chapter one!! Whoo!!**

**...**

**...**

**First order of business: Fanart (for those of you with eyes)**

**There are a few new fanarts up by me, I thought at least, there needed to be a good illustration of Azula and her burns. It's hard to get an idea of just how scary she looks just from the words on a page, so check it out.**

**There's also a doodle of Katara, Yeo, and Zuko which, I believe I drew for the Swamp Skiin' chapter.**

**...**

**...**

**Second order of business: Summary (for those of you who think prequels are for chumps)**

**Once Katara started her moon time, her bending began to cycle accordingly. She has three energy spikes that correspond with the moon at full, waxing gibbous and waning crescent. To maintain the balance, on the full moon, when she bleeds, she loses her bending entirely. This is not entirely implausible, as women's aura's and chi flow changes during their moon time, and since blocked chi=blocked bending, you do the math.**

**After a month of searching, Azula found and murdered her mother, in the process however, she burnt them both to a crisp. After being thrown into the ocean, Azula washed ashore in the Northern Water Tribe.**

**Iroh learned he has an illegitimate motherless daughter, he does not seem to mind her bastard status and is quite happy to have a family again. He named her after his deceased sister in law.**

**It was discovered that Ty Lee is an air bender, her family descended from the nomads, (or more likely, nomad, as the Fire Nation was thorough) who survived the genocide. **

**Everyone is roughly two and a half years older than the series.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Thanks for reading!!**

**Shang**


	2. Chapter 2: Carving Technique

**Title:** A Net to Catch the Wind

**Author:** Burning_Ice

**Rating**: T (lil bit o' swearin)

**Summary:** The whole Fire Nation is in a tizzy because the most important birth of the century is about to take place. Of course there is only one person the Fire Lord thinks is cut out to midwife such an important delivery.

**Pairing: **Zutara. Hahnzula, Sukka, Ty LeeOC.

..

…

**Disclaimer:** Avatar is owned by Mike, Brian, and Nickelodeon. Not me. But sometimes I fantasize about winning the lottery, becoming a billionaire, buying the franchise, and masterminding an _**AWESOME**_ Zutara sequel.

Whatever, like you don't . . .

..

...

..

**Chapter 2: Carving Technique**

"So, what do you guys think?" Ty Lee and Aang stared blankly at the carving in Sokka's outstretched hand. After several long seconds, Sokka wiggled the rock, worried that somehow they couldn't see it.

"Is it a butterfly?" the acrobat asked, scratching her head.

"No, see, it's a badger mole." Aang prodded it, "There's the head and there-"

"No!! It's a betrothal necklace! See, I made the symbol for the earth element on it!!" Sokka argued. "It's even aventurine, not the traditional lapis lazuli, since Suki likes to wear green."

"It's very nice, I'm sure she will adore it." Aang cut in quickly, picking it up and turning it over and over in his hands, "She likes everything you make!"

"Yea." Ty Lee agreed hastily, ". . . and now that you mention it, it doesn't look anything like a butterfly."

"You might want to sand the back of it a bit more though," Aang pointed out, handing it to his pupil.

"Oh right," Sokka grumbled, "Mr. Expert on jewelry making. How is that going anyways, have a new summer line of woven flowers?"

"Ha, Sokka can't take critiques." Ty Lee teased, holding it up to the light, "Don't get all worked up about it, Aang just suggested it because it'll be scratchy against her neck if it isn't sanded down a bit more. I thought water tribe boys were supposed to be good at carving things?"

"I always thought painting was more my area of expertise."

"Well, I'm sure Suki will love it . . ." Aang replied happily, "I remember she liked that sand sculpture you made of her!!"

"Sokka made a sand sculpture?!" Ty Lee smiled at him, returning the jewelry to it's creator, "I wish someone would make a sculpture of me!! That's so romantic . . ."

"So when are you going to ask her?"

"After the wedding, she's agreed to move with me to the South Pole then, since my Dad wants me to start taking charge down there."

"Ooh! That's going to be cold." Ty Lee interjected, "Why would anyone want to move there?"

"It gets pretty cold on Kyoshi Island during the winter." Sokka reminded her, insulted, "You complained all season!"

"I remember!!" Ty Lee huffed, "There was snow up to my ankles!!"

"Only your ankles?" Aang asked.

"TY!! AANG!!" Kisa burst into the room in a clatter of armor and tassels, "Guess what!!!"

Sokka quickly jammed his masterpiece back into his pocket and looked around guiltily. Aang and Ty Lee jumped to their feet at hearing their names, and both teenagers eagerly began to guess.

"You beat that macho Yuki at a match!!" Ty Lee was the first.

"You bought some new armor?"

"Oh! I know, you found-"

"No!!" Kisa bounced over to her girlfriend and threw her arms around her, "Suki asked me to take over for her as captain!!! I have until after Katara's wedding to train and learn the ropes!! Isn't it great?! It's such an honor."

"Well, you're one of the oldest warriors that hasn't married and settled down, and I trust you to carry on in my stead." Suki, in her full armor and make up had entered the room by then, and adjusted her headdress, which had been skewed on account of hugs.

"That's great!!" Aang had picked up on their excitement, and was grinning from ear to ear, "When do you start?!"

"Right away!! Suki wants to take me around and introduce me to the new girls, and break the news to the older ones!!" Kisa was glowing, "I promise, I'll be the best captain ever!!"

"Second best." Suki reminded her with a humoring smile.

"That's great." Ty Lee echoed, without Suki or Aang's enthusiasm, "Just _great_."

Everyone turned to her, surprised by the somber tone of voice.

"Ty . . . I . . ."

"No." Ty Lee held up her hands, effectively stopping any apology attempt, "I'm happy for you, _really_." Nobody needed Toph there to dispute the truthfulness of the statement. The acrobat wasn't even trying to hide the lie.

"So…." Sokka tried to break the awkward silence, "Who wants a celebratory drink?"

...

...

...

It felt like someone had physically punched her in the stomach. All the air rushed from her lungs, and they began to burn, maggots invaded her abdomen and began tickling her with their legs and feelers, and her knees turned to jelly. She had had enough time with Vel to understand that when swamp benders peered into the future, what they saw was accurate.

Cryptic, but accurate.

"Hey, you look pale." She heard a far away voice echo across the wasteland of her mind, "Well, you always look pale, but now you look _especially_ pale."

No.

No. No. _No._

Wrong.

He was wrong. He _had_ to be wrong.

"Y'all should take her back to her bedroll, she's lookin' a bit faint."

"I . . . errr . . . I can't lift her."

"But she ain't heavy lookin'!"

"I can't lift her, okay!?!?"

"I don't faint." Azula told them, sitting up. How had she gotten to the skin covered floor?

"Oh good! You're ok!" Sangok seemed pleased he wouldn't have to showcase his frailty, not that she was 'ok'.

"You're wrong, marsh crawler!!!" Azula turned to yell loudly after the swamp man, "I'm not pregnant!!!"

To her horror, most of the boys suddenly stuck their heads out of their various dormitory rooms to stare at her. The fifth years to the left were sniggering, and the second years down the way made kissy sounds, and several derogatory names were tossed back and forth.

Red faced, the Princess stood. Locking her jaw and squaring her shoulders, she marched back down the hallway to the Honored Warriors rooms. Instead of staying in a dorm with their bedroll and two dozen other boys, they had a whole room to themselves. They had, after all, completed their training.

At the end of the passage, she found their lounge, it was part of their suite, all their bedrooms connected to it. Several of them sat on furs around a fire pit in the center, amusing themselves after hours. One tapped a drum experimentally, another pair passed a pipe back and forth while a third was packing strange herbs into another. There was a bender reclined with his head on a knapsack reading from a scroll, and another in front of a wall of ice polished to a mirror, braiding his hair and putting in strange white shells.

"Hey!!" She scanned the room. Hahn was probably the oldest by at least a year, he looked about twenty, far too old to still be living with the younger boys in the tribal culture. He sat with his back to her, carving away at a stone. At her call, most of the men looked up, curious at the intrusion.

"HEY!" she repeated, this time louder, "Hahn!! I refuse to sleep with first years!!!"

"That isn't yours to decide, Azula. I'm a high ranking combat instructor, I decide where you sleep." The bastard didn't even look up.

"Well then, if you know what's best for you, you will change your mind!!" To accentuate her order, she swung both her fists downward, and the fire in the center of the room leapt to four times it's original height, showering sparks everywhere. It was a move she remembered seeing someone do before, but couldn't place the who, where, or when. When it died down, the orange flames had turned blue, and lit the surrounding walls with a strange, blue on blue light that made the stoned warriors jaw's drop.

"Go back to your room, or I will have to discipline you for acting disrespectful and breaking tradition."

"You wouldn't dare!!"

"Do you think Chief Arnook will take your side a second time?" Hahn finally turned to her, darkly, "Shall I send him a message and ask?"

"Of course . . . a sea urchin like you would try something like that." Azula stepped further into the room, "He won't want to hear about such a trivial matter, you'll only make him mad. Now, _find me another room!!!_"

"Sangok, fetch me a quill and parchment."

"You're all heathens!!" It was probably a bluff, but Azula didn't want to risk it over something like that. Better to take matters into her own hands. Turning, in a childish fit of rage, she stomped down the hall, through her fuming, however, she heard Hahn whisper to another one of his friends.

"If she is going to act like a spoiled brat, be prepared to punish her like one."

"I don't think solitary will hold her."

Shaking her head, she marched back to the dorm. Children. They scared easily, right? How bad could it be?

"Hey! Fire lady!"

"Fire Lord." The princess corrected automatically, but the child didn't seem to care.

"Grak wet his bed, what are you going to do about it?" the thing demanded, stomping one of their feet.

"You're ten. Deal with it." Azula replied sweetly before pulling her skins over her head and turning her back to the child.

"Hey!!"

A toe prodded the small of her back, and Azula's grip on her skins tightened.

"Heey!!" Prod.

"Lady!" Prod Prod.

Unexpectedly, she threw the covers from her and exhaled a breath of fire out above their head, accompanying it with a loud guttural growl. It raged for a good thirty seconds before she ran out of air to fuel it with, and flickered out.

"The next one of you gutter rats to bother me, I will personally barbecue." She threatened. Every single boy in the room was cowering, their hands over their heads, and as the blast subsided, they all stared up at her with a mix of terror and awe.

"She's a dragon!!" One whispered.

"She melted the ceiling! The superior instructors will be mad!" Another gloated.

"She wouldn't really cook us, would she?"

"Mama said she took apart several nurses with her fingernails and ate their hearts!!"

Azula snorted, pleased with herself, and satisfied that the mongrels would no longer bother her. The fantasy, however, was short lived. Instead of frightening the rug rats into wetting themselves and running to their mamas, she had somehow earned their infatuation.

"Hey, Fire bender! Do that again!!"

"Can you do that from your nose or ears?!"

"Can you wiggle your ears?!"

"Is that why you have half cobra-skin?"

"Are you really half-snake?"

"I wanna sleep next to Azula!!"

"No ME!!!"

"No fair! I called it first!!"

"But she put HER furs down next to MINE!!"

"STOP IT!!" Azula roared, sitting up, "Go to SLEEP!! SLEEP!!!!!" She lay her head back and covered it with her pillow, gnashing her teeth together. The rest of her exile in this room with ten year olds?! She would almost rather marry a water tribe heathen! The more she thought about it, the madder she got, and the more the air around her heated.

Finally, after stewing for the better part of an hour, she dozed off, relaxing into a deep and restless sleep. It was riddled with images, faces she couldn't quite remember. Names that lingered tantalizingly below her subconscious. There was a woman with eyes like hers and a porcelain face, a man with scars like hers, a woman with skin darker than the warriors in the barracks and eyes like the ocean waves. As she stood, mesmerized by the woman, she was suddenly submerged in ice, her arms and legs immobile. She tried to move, but couldn't, tried to breathe, but her chest could not expand. It was like a coffin, she was suddenly certain that she had met a watery grave.

In the end, it was the lack of oxygen that jerked her from her dream, and she gasped loudly, filling her lungs with the cold air as thoroughly as if it was her first breath ever. Propping herself up on her elbows, she was surprised to see almost every boy in the room cuddled up next to her. No wonder she couldn't breathe! Three of them were sprawled on top of her torso . . . one was even using her breasts as a pillow!!!!!

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Sitting up fully, she sent the children sprawling like kittens in every direction.

Her snapping, however, failed to permanently budge them.

"But you're warm!!" one wined, snuggling back into the furs next to her, "You're sooooo warm. You're like a hot water bottle, but you never cool off!!" To punctuate this, he slid one of his cold socked feet under her furs and tangled it with her's.

With a disgusted yelp, Azula wriggled backwards, pulling herself further out of the sea of blue robes and fur.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bell was rung loudly, and the children groaned and began dragging themselves from the floor. Groggily, she watched them roll up their furs and put them into icy compartments in the wall, clearing the floor for the day. Azula staggered to her feet, she was unused to sleeping beneath several snot nosed water bending children, and because of it, her body felt stiff.

"Hey!! Why aren't you kids dressed yet!!" Azula turned to see one of the older warriors, probably the instructor they'd mentioned, poking his head inside, "You were supposed to be at the mess hall already!!"

"We can't get dressed with a GIRL in the room!!"

"You, Get out." The mustached teen jerked his thumb over his shoulder decisively.

"Where am I supposed to change?!"

"Like I care,"

Shivering in the morning air, Azula grabbed her cloths and flounced out of the room. Ignoring the other tenants staring at her sleeping robes, she pushed out the back door and into the yard. Looking around for a minute, she swept into the men's outhouse . . . nobody had remembered or bothered to make a women's one. Well, that was about to change.

"Like I care if you peasants practice group masturbation." She snapped as several of the warriors ensconced at their urinals shrieked for her to get the fuck out. She pulled one of the curtains open to one of the private chambers, and then closed it briskly behind her. It took only a few minutes to undress. Luckily, she was still overheated from her now hazy dreams that the cool air was starting to feel good, instead of uncomfortable.

"AZULA!!"

Azula rolled her eyes. Of course Hahn had come in to stick his unusually large and oddly shaped nose where it didn't belong. It felt like he had personally taken responsibility for her.

"You can't just go barging into the men's room. Anyone with a grain of sense would know that."

"Then where did you expect me to dress?" She asked, serenely through the fabric separating them.

"In your room!!"

"I wouldn't want to scare the children with my hideous disfigurements." She spat back, unwinding her chest wrap.

"That's it . . ." she saw him grab the curtain from the outside and haul it open.

"Don't come in, I'm naked!!" The protest was not made out of her modesty, but to remind him of his. The warrior, angry as he was, clamped his hand over his eyes and groped for, then redrew the curtain. Azula scoffed and picked up a fresh bandage and began winding it tightly around her torso.

"I'm not joking around, Azula!! If you are to live here, you're to respect the rules."

"I'm above the rules!" she replied, winding the fabric more tightly.

"You're a spoiled banished princess!! Fire Nation scum."

A blue fire ball incinerated the curtain between them so quickly that Hahn hardly had time to dodge. Scrambling on all fours, he retreated back out into the yard, Fire princess hot on his heels. Since he was unarmed, he bolted for the racks of maces, but she tripped him before he had made it far.

"Agni Ki you obnoxious mud toad!!" She raged, her eyes wide and ferocious, a foot planted firmly on his chest, "I don't care if you're not a bender!! I challenge you right here right now!!"

"What the hell is an Agni key?!" Hahn was unimpressed.

"A duel!!"

"You really think that fighting will solve anything?!"

"No . . . mainly because I can't kill you." Azula's eyes dilated, absorbing some of their old feral insanity, "But, like most little boys, bloodying your nose is the only way to earn your respect."

"Respect? Ha! more like fear . . . or hate." Hahn hissed back, "Or is it all the same to you?"

Several of the teenagers in residence had gathered around, attracted by the sex and violence of the scene. Because of the preoccupation she had with chasing the warrior, Azula had neglected to pull her shirt back on, and the cold permeating her bindings was not leaving much to the imagination.

"Fine. No bending." Hahn drew himself to his feet, "If I win, you clean for the upper level warriors for the next six months. You ought to be doing it anyways, it's your job as a woman."

"Ok then," Azula raised an eyebrow, it had never occurred to her to wager something on a fight before, usually it was someone's life that hung in the balance, but she knew that she would be strung up if she actually killed the ungrateful peasant, so instead, she tried to figure out the most humiliating way of defeating him. After all, she did want to reap some satisfaction from the whole endeavor

"Same goes for if I win," She started, "Plus, you're going to give me your gear and personally teach me how to hunt, fish, and whatever the hell else you men do around here."

Hahn snorted, most of the spectators did as well, "Is that all?"

"No," Azula had saved the best for last, "You're also going to give me whatever toy it is you're carving."

At that, everyone went silent. Not an awkward one, but a tense, loaded silence; somehow, everything had suddenly gotten more interesting. The anti had been upped.

"How do you know about my carving?" the question was slow and deliberate.

"Sangok told me." It was a lie, of course, but nobody could ever tell. She knew it would hit him where it hurt the most, to take something he was making for his stillborn child. She would take great pleasure in melting the fragile mineral in front of him.

Hahn turned and glared daggers at Sangok.

"I did not!" the bender insisted weakly, "I don't know how she knows. I don't know how she finds out any of the stuff she knows!!"

Hahn thumbed his pocked, turning the trinket over and over in his fingers through the leather of his parka.

"What? Don't want to part with your last link to your bastard child and your collection of dead whores?!" She jeered, pressing her advantage.

Without even pausing to find a weapon, Hahn lunged at her, blinded by his anger. He was yelling things, ugly things, telling her to mind her own business and respect her elders and senior warriors, and those that outclassed her by their gender. The anger made him slow, and the yelling made him winded; the princess easily sidestepped every attack, a cruel grin on her face.

As usual, a fight chant sprung up, pulsing across the snow covered yard. Dimly, she heard jeers and catcalls, but her mind filtered them out. Should someone get too close, she needed to be able to hear it.

The clean match lasted less than a minute. Once Azula started attacking, she didn't stop. She never did. In a seemingly endless rain of punches, she muscled him first to the defensive, then to one knee, and finally to the ground. As he sprawled, Azula took advantage of his imbalance and pounced, straddling his stomach. Igniting her palm, she thrust the flames into his face, making sure the heat was close enough to be uncomfortable. She wanted to deliver the traditional final blow, scar him as the loser of the duel, but she grit her teeth and restrained herself.

"Do you yield, water peasant?!" she snarled, her half scarred lips curling back from her teeth as she pressed closer to him.

"You're fighting dirty! We said no bending!" Hahn grabbed her leg and hauled on it, trying to unseat her. The effort was pointless; he should have known he would barely be able to keep his grip with the ridiculous bulky mittens he wore. Azula dropped the torch she had been waving in the air and clamped her knees harder to his stomach, using all her mongoose dragon riding muscle to keep her seat. He was trying to haul her thighs open enough to get a leg through and knock her off, but she wasn't about to give up her dominant position in the grapple; she also wasn't too keen on him grabbing her so close to her core. Men had died for less. Shifting slightly, she straightened the leg he was hauling on and sunk her other knee deep into the tender flesh of his abdomen.

It left the warrior gasping for breath. He was unprepared for all the full one hundred and forty pound weight of the muscular Fire Princess to be slammed down directly below his diaphragm.

Azula leaned forward as she suddenly fought the urge to sink her teeth into him. She wanted him to scream, to beg for his life, to cry. To distract herself from the sudden bloodlust, she spoke again, murmuring against his ear in a sadistically delighted voice.

"I would advise you to give up now, before I make you look _really_ stupid."

"Get. Off. Me." He ordered, refusing to surrender.

"You won't give up?! I've won twice!" She sat back, one hand clamped firmly around his throat, and brushed her short hair from her face. Turning, she addressed the crowed, "Don't your superiors teach you to take a defeat with honor, and to have the sense to see when you have lost?"

"Fine!! I fold!! You win the match Azula . . . and the bet." Hahn reached up and pushed on her ribcage, "Now let me go!!"

The Princess did so, dancing backwards warily, arms still raised to respond to a sneak attack if one came.

None did.

"This is the thanks I get for fishing her corpse from the ocean!!" Hahn rolled over to his side, coughing and wheezing and rubbing his neck.

"The match was no good! She fire bent!! It wasn't fair, Hahn should be the winner by default!"

"Stop it! It was fair!!" Azula turned, surprised to see Sangok passionately defending her. It had never occurred to her that he wanted to be her friend. It made sense though, the way he seemed to tie himself in her apron strings. It was as bad as the children she roomed with.

"The match was supposed to be over!!" the water bender continued, "She had him in a submission hold! The flames were traditional for an Agni Ki after the victor had won. Everything beyond that point was dirty anyway, and she even extinguished it once he started up again when she didn't have to!!"

"Just whose side are you on?!" Hahn had pulled himself to his feet, pressing snow to his cheek, nursing the singes of errant sparks.

"I won Hahn, You clean for me and all the first year warriors I'm rooming with for six months . . . unless you find me a single room . . . then it will be just me." Her smile was vicious as she savored both the win and outmaneuvering her opponent.

"I'll see what I can do."

"And you'll need to outfit me . . . I see you whittling all the time I know you're talented with your hands, so I'll expect only the best tools . . . nothing yanked from the supply closet. I'll know if it wasn't hand crafted by you."

Hahn's face flushed, and his shoulder's sagged, he must have been mentally trying to figure out which of his masterfully made weapons he would want to part with.

"One last thing . . . cough up your sculpture." She thrust out her hand expectantly.

He dug his hand into the pocket of his parka, but didn't pull out his artwork. Azula crossed her arms impatiently.

"Are you going to back out in front of all these people?!"

"No."

Hahn yanked his hand out and pulled out a small bundle of fur out and unfolded it. Instead of a toy, what lay in the palm of his hand was a half finished betrothal necklace. The sub zero air suddenly felt a whole lot colder against her bare skin and she wrapped her arms around herself, half to keep warm, and half to reassure herself that she was still a genius, even if the plan had a surprise at the end.

"I was going to propose a marriage to Elder Karlak, his youngest daughter comes of age in a few months." Hahn closed his eyes and gripped the carving as though he wanted to crush it. When he spoke again, his voice shook in a dark sort of half laughter, "But, who are we kidding? No man will give me their daughter. I'm cursed by the moon spirit."

The gaggle of teenagers muttered a few things back and forth, exchanging rumors that they had heard about their elder. The cutting laughter started again, and Hahn shoved the carving hard into her chest so that she could not refuse to take it.

"Maybe I have been going about this the wrong way!" he smiled at the irony, "Maybe I should be killing you with kindness. It's more efficient to just let the curse have it's way with you, no woman has ever survived marriage to me before!!"

Turning he brushed himself off and marched back into the iced over building.

"And you're all late for morning meal!! That's double afternoon chores for everyone!!"

As the pre teens and warriors groaned at their punishment, Sangok struggled through the mob to her. She didn't seem to see him, she stared blankly at the bauble resting in her palm. Only when he put his hand on her shoulder, did she react.

"So . . . did he just propose to you?"

"No."

"Are you sure? It seemed sort of unclea-"

"No."

With that, she wound up and released, throwing the half finished artifact as far out onto the ice as her strength would allow.

...

...

...

...

...

"Come on Sweetness, at least admit that it's weird. I'll let you off the hook if you say it's weird!" Toph pressed. She lay on her back on the soon to be Fire Lady's room, while the older girl compared swatches.

"I don't argue that it's weird, but, we all have our issues."

"But doesn't it bug you that you're sort of in the same category in his mind?"

"No."

"Damn, you're not lying." Toph tried a different tactic, "But the same wedding dress and everything?!"

"Toph, in a few years, when you fall in love with someone like your father, you are going to have to eat your words."

"Ew! Gross!!" Toph stuck out her tongue, letting it loll to the side of her mouth.

"Lots of people grow up to marry someone just like their parents. Look at . . . umm . . .Gran Gran and Pakku." Katara played with the tips of her hair, "I have accepted that he comes with this baggage, why can't you?"

A long silence wove itself between them, only punctuated by the sound of fabric brushing fabric as Katara rearranged her designs. Finally Toph couldn't take it any more.

"Do you _look_ like his mother?" she demanded.

"Toph!!"

"Well, I don't know, do you?"

"Not remotely."

"Does Zuko remind you of your father?!"

"No."

"And you're OK with this?"

"Toph, Zuko and his mother had a complicated relationship. I can forgive him a hang up or two, and though it bothered me a bit at first, I understand now. So? He loved his mother a lot?" Katara stood, abandoning her quest to create a matching color scheme, "You know, you can tell a lot from a man by the way he treats his mother."

"Thanks for that little gem of relationship advice, Ty Lee number two." Toph grumbled, "I'll remember that the next time I have a gentleman caller."

"What about The Duke?"

"What about him?!" Toph demanded, defensively.

Katara shrugged, quitting while she was ahead.

"You said Zuko had an important visitor today? Who was it?"

"Remember that dragon prance they learned in the abandoned temple?" Toph began picking at her toes and peeling off the cracked soles of her feet and tossing them aside.

"Mmm . . . ek! Toph, can you not do that on my bed please?!" Katara cringed, nightmares of sleeping in the bender's foot-skin already snaking through her subconscious.

"Well," Toph sat up, "It was one of those supposedly extinct men, a real Sun Warrior. Pff, optimistic name, I slaughtered him in less than ten seconds, WITH an obi on."

"What did he want?"

"He wanted to talk to Zuko about the masters, whoever they are, something is wrong with them I think. He sounded worried."

Katara stood up, glancing around the room, "Why didn't you tell me this before?!"

"Well, I kind of thought the sexual imprinting was more important." Toph blew a strand of hair out of her face, as it had started tickling her nose.

"Is he still in his study?" Katara gathered up her royal robes and trotted out the door without waiting for an answer.

...

...

...

...

Zuko was on his balcony, staring out across his city absentmindedly; it was his usual place to think. The wind carried with it the smell of the bay, and the distant sounds of the infrastructure far below. In the early morning and evening, the most audible noises were the fishermen casting off or unloading the days catch. They would holler at each other orders, and although he could never make out actual words, the tone was always the same. Forever rushed. In the evening, swarms of water gulls would circle the boats, crying and squabbling with one another, waiting for the opening to steal some of the day's haul.

The sun was high, however, and the boats not due in for several hours, instead, the city bustled with children. The schools had only just let out, and the streets were punctuated with clusters of black uniforms. They ran back and forth, eager to burn off the energy that they had amassed while cooped up in the classroom.

Although he was high up and away from the beach, the sun was still pleasantly hot, and he had stripped off his robes to bask in it.

_What could be wrong with the dragons?_ Zuko mused as he soaked up the light like the reptiles currently on his mind, _What is so important that we have to risk exposure?_

He turned, startled at the sudden knock at the door. Before he could call a verbal permission to enter, Toph had pushed the elaborate thing open and was dragging Katara through.

"I don't know why those guards insist on announcing us." Toph was complaining to the bender, "Though I guess if you can't see with your feet, it's a lot harder to see things on the other side of things, huh?"

"Toph told me about the unusual visitor." Katara called across the room as she shut the door, "Are you going to the temple?"

"You know we're coming with you, right Sparky?" the earth bender informed him, as though he had no say in the matter.

"I don't think that's a good Idea."

"Why not?!" Now Katara looked irritated, apparently though she didn't voice it, she agreed with Toph that they were both going with him, like it or not.

"It's a Fire Bending community, I don't think outsiders are welcome." Zuko explained, _especially ones that would think navigating a booby trapped labyrinth was 'fun'._

"What about priestesses?" Katara demanded, "We are their sister temple, after all."

"Well . . ." Zuko really didn't know if a Swamp bender would be welcome or not, but since the Moon Temple had embraced him with open arms, (literally) he hoped his ancestors would do the same for Katara. Maybe just not quite so literally; he didn't want to be chasing Sun Warriors away from his fiancé.

"So it's settled," Toph flopped down on one of the more comfortable chairs, "When do we leave? This is going to be fun!! I've been dying to get out of this stuffy castle!!"

Zuko glared at her, a communication entirely missed by the small earth bender.

"What she means is . . ." Katara jumped in, quickly making an excuse for the bender while at the same time scolding her, "That although your _home_, where we all _live_, _happily_, is very nice, it would be fun to dust off the travel clothes and go on a bit of an adventure. You know, for old time's sake."

"Yea, adventure." Toph agreed, rubbing her nose.

"Alright, look, Katara, you can come, Toph, you're staying here."

"No fair!!" Toph sprung up, "You never took me on a proper field trip!! Plus, the new moon is in a few days; shouldn't Katara be resting?!"

"I'm not a delicate flower Toph!!"

"You're a delicate flower if it's convenient for me and supports my argument!!"

"I forgot about the moon . . ." Zuko chewed his lip, debating.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself!" Katara protested. The bender didn't like getting special treatment because of her handicap.

"Maybe it would be better if you stayed," Zuko scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "You know how exhausted you get when there is no moon."

Katara narrowed her eyes and pursed her lower lip, but didn't argue. Instead she glared at Toph, and in a scolding voice informed her that if anything happened to her idiot boyfriend, she would hold her personally responsible.

...

...

...

...

"So can you see the island yet?"

"No."

Toph sat with her back to the furnace, even though it must have been uncomfortably hot. She had never really gotten over her fear of flying since nearly falling to her death during the final battle. Appa was one thing, he wouldn't just fall out of the sky unless he died, and if he died, they had bigger problems than falling to death. An airship, on the other hand, could break and plummet at any moment.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Zuko bent more heat into the fire pit, taking the airship higher into the sky.

"Just how long is this ride anyway?"

"Toph, why am I suddenly regretting taking you instead of my girlfriend?"

"Fine then; distract me."

"What?" the lower lid of Zuko's good eye squinted a bit, at the odd request.

"I don't like flying. Tell me about this island. Who are the masters that whiney man mentioned?"

"Well, it's a long story." Zuko closed the trapdoor and stepped over to the rudder to steer, "Remember when you told me you learned how to earth bend from the original masters? The badger moles?"

"Yes, but . . ." Toph hesitated, then turned her head to the side so she could hear him better, "You said the dragons were extinct!!"

"I thought they were." Zuko smiled, "But they're not."

"This is sooo cool!!" Toph punched him in the shin, since she did not feel like standing up to reach a higher target, "I'm going to meet a dragon!!"

"Are you crazy!! I'm not letting you anywhere near the Masters!! What if they judge you and find you wanting?! They'll eat you!"

"Pfft, yea right. I'm the greatest earth bender in the world!" Toph rolled her eyes, unable to comprehend the fact that a dragon would ever want to eat her, and if by some unbelievable coincidence, it did, that she wouldn't be able to take the sucker down.

". . . and they're the greatest fire benders."

"So, that's why we had to make the trip without a proper airship and crew." Toph picked at her toes.

"Toph!"

"What?! Katara only yells at me if I pick my toes on her bed!!"

"No! I see the- Wait, what do you do on her bed?!" Zuko pinched his nose, "Actually, never mind, I don't want to know. I see the island."

"Oh yea?" Toph actually pulled herself to her feet and leaned over the railing and inhaling deeply, smelling for the dirt and ash, "Is it the way you remember it?"

...

...

...

"Jeez, this place is in shambles."

"I don't understand, it shouldn't be deserted, they're expecting us." Zuko shielded his eyes from the noon sun and surveyed the surrounding ruins.

"Maybe it's just here that's deserted," Toph guessed, "I feel TONS of booby traps all over. I mean, even if you know where they are, it's probably dangerous."

"Maybe . . ."

"Stick with me, Sparky; I'll find you people." Toph placed her hands on the dirt and suddenly the ground a few feet from him collapsed, revealing a pit of spikes. Toph shifted her stance, sweeping her hands forward, and the spikes crushed in on themselves.

"Thanks," he said, though he wasn't sure the Sun Warriors would feel the same way.

"Don't step on the star shaped embossment right there. It will trigger a trap to shoot darts out the wall, and I don't feel like spending all afternoon unconscious."

Toph turned out to be a walking, talking, sarcastic trap detector. Instead of the long, cautious hike through the endless streets he took with Aang, she took them in an easy stroll to the outskirts of the jungle. Quickly, he noticed that the buildings and roads were improving, and soon they looked livable.

In fact, as they covered more ground, he caught sight of telltale signs of life that soon gave way to weeded gardens, swept walkways, and working aqueducts. Despite these things however, the streets were empty, and the houses silent.

"Where exactly do you feel them?"

"They're all gathered at a plaza." She replied, "It's just up ahead."

True to her word, they soon emerged into a well kept court. The stones they strode over gleamed from a high polish as they depicted a spectrum of dragons coiling and spiraling around each other and through clouds. Behind them, almost hidden, was a detailed mapping of the stars on a gold sky. Each major constellation was connected by white lines and seemed to have a dragon associated with it. Zuko counted eight beasts, each one a different color.

The observers were kneeling in several rows along the edges of the image, creating a pathway that led directly to the chief, who stood in the exact center on a fountain pedestal. It must have been fed by an irrigation system because the water splashed fresh, cold, and clean. Two pretty warrior women, one of whom appeared to be half earth Kingdom, stood holding up leaves to provide shade and simulate a breeze.

"Fire Lord." His voice rang out in the silence, "We worried you were not going to come." The remark was accompanied with a quick squint at Ham Ghao, who stiffened and sneered after the cult's leader had looked back to the guests.

"Anything that concerns the Masters, I make my personal business. Now, what is this I hear about revealing your Temple?" Zuko straightened, trying his best to look regal in his travel attire, "We've come a long way in the faith that this is important."

"Please, come, sit." The Chief motioned to the fountain, "Make yourselves comfortable, it is quite a story. Ham Ghao, arrange for some fruit plates to be brought out."

Zuko and Toph glanced at each other before padding across the jewel walkway to where the older plumed man waited. Toph took him quite literally, splashing her face and arms with water before flopping down in the shade of the artificial canopy. The Fire Lord politely joined her on the fountain, wondering briefly why the chief wanted to talk to them in the crowded, sweltering city street.

"Now Fire Lord, do you know the Legends of the Dragon Riders?"

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Thanks guys!! I hope you're liking the Hahnzula . . . I woulda gone for Hazula, but everyone would have thought it was Haru . . .**

**. . . which it isn't. **

**. . .'Cause he had a mustache. **

**. . . . . .**

**Whatever, like you guys don't have your own superficial prejudices!!**

**...**

**...**

**For all of you worried about the rating, no worries, it'll go up. So if you're a teenager under 17 with a healthy sense of moral values, I will advise you not to get too attached to this fanfic. **

**The Rating will go up, and when it does, it will psychologically mind fuck you.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Umm . . . I don't have any story news . . . Sorry about the long Hiatus, I have been trying to get up the illustrated ****Midsummer Madness**** on Deviant Art and Livejournal. Then my boss decided my new calling was to redo all the signs in the place, while I have been trying to pull together a body of work for a calendar. Plus, I kept rewriting the Aang/Ty Lee/Kisa/Sokka/Suki story arc over and over again, and I still don't really like it. Ah well, sometimes you're hot and sometimes you're not.**

**Speaking of HOT, I did update ****Captive Audience****, in the hope that it would give you readers a bit of a Zutara fix so that waiting for AN2CTW would not be so painful . . ......**

**.............**

**I mean, who doesn't like D/s Zutara?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Special thanks to WinterhartZahneelCalina for betaing!! I can feel my spelling and grammer improving already!!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Leave me love!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Exposure

**Title:** A Net to Catch the Wind

**Author:** Burning_Ice

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** The whole Fire Nation is in a tizzy because the most important birth of the century is about to take place. Of course there is only one person the Fire Lord thinks is cut out to midwife such an important delivery.

**Pairing: **Zutara. Hahnzula, Sukka, Ty LeeOC.

**Beta: **WinterhartZahneelCalina

…  
...

**Disclaimer:** Avatar is owned by Mike, Brian, and Nickelodeon. Not me. Obviously.

. .

..

...

..

**Chapter 3: **

Ty Lee had never had a male sifu before. First she had learned from expensive governesses, her older sisters, and her mother. Then, when she was old enough, she had gone to the Fire Academy for Girls, and all the staff there had been women, even the headmistress. She had liked it at the Academy, and Mai and Azula made it fun, but not quite what she wanted. Finally, she had run off and joined the circus, something she had dreamed about doing numerous time during her childhood.

Besides Azula, the Ringmaster was as close to a boss as she had ever had, and as long as she remembered her cues and arrived on time for practices, he paid little attention to her.

Aang was a whole different ballpark. He was sweet, understanding, he never pushed, but never hesitated to correct her either. He was a great teacher, probably one of the best in the world.

Ty Lee hated it.

It wasn't so bad when they were on the road, but in the courtyard outside the dojo on Kyoshi Island? It was torture.

In the corner of her eye, she could see the girls in their make up whispering to each other behind their opened fans. Every few minutes they would dissolve into giggles, and Ty Lee would turn to glare at them, neglecting her stance.

". . . now you shift your weight onto your left foot, knees slightly bent, and your right hand sweeps up into hawk wing . . . remember? Your fingers spread wide like feathers . . . Ty Lee, are you listening to me?"

Ty Lee turned back to her sifu, quickly and sloppily taking her stance again, "Yes, feathers, I'm listening." She cringed as she heard another bout of giggles behind her.

"Maybe if we go out to the bluffs." Aang suggested, "As long as we don't fly in range of the Unagi, we should be fine."

Ty Lee nodded gratefully. She wasn't sure if he was suggesting it because he noticed the ridicule, or if he thought that being on the windy slope would help her focus.

"They really shouldn't do that." He said when they had left the training grounds, "You're just learning, they shouldn't expect you to be perfect."

"Aang, that's not why they're laughing."

"It's not?" his voice broke, and he cleared his throat and tried again, "What was it then?"

"It's because you're a boy." She explained, "The idea that I have to be trained by a male, and not just any male, but one who's three years my junior."

"But . . . I'm the Avatar!!" Aang protested, his brow furrowing, "That makes no sense!!"

"Well, some Kyoshi Warriors just think that way." Ty Lee didn't mean to go off, but she felt the hurt rising in her chest, "Sometimes, they're so selfish!! They don't even think about the consequences of their actions!!"

"Aw, Ty . . ." Aang transferred his staff to the opposite hand and stepped closer, patting her on the back, "You know, if you're angry about it, you shouldn't bottle it up inside and pretend to be happy. You should talk to her about it."

"I know I know, it's just, not that easy." Ty Lee tucked her long bangs behind her ears and stepped back, "Now, you were showing me how to make a wind tunnel?"

"Forget it, Let's do some gliding to clear our heads." Aang replied, shaking his head, "I don't think you're up for anything new today."

"What?! No! I am!!"

She wanted to work hard, to sweat until the sheer mass of endorphins to the brain made her light headed. Working until her muscles were sore was a way to forget about the soreness in her relationship for an hour.

"The wind is perfect for flying, you will be able to glide most of the time." He told her, snapping the sails of his staff open.

Ty Lee reluctantly followed suit; she was getting better at flying, but still could only handle the basics. Aang made the stunts look so easy, when in reality they were difficult, dangerous, and had a tendency to leave your stomach's contents fifty feet below you on the ground.

"Why are you so worried?" Aang asked her after a minute, a faraway look in his eyes, "I mean, you'll see her whenever we visit Kyoshi."

"Aang," Ty Lee explained patiently as she threw her glider into the air, watching it loop up and over, "Long distance relationships almost never work. Sending letters? It's not enough." She caught the thing as it came back around and jumped, sending a blast of wind at the ground with her feet to propel both her and the glider up into the wind.

Aang watched her struggle up into the sky. He wondered how someone so graceful on their feet would have such trouble with a glider, but then again, he had been flying almost as soon as he could walk; Ty Lee had learned acrobatics and pressure points.

"Right," he muttered to himself, "Almost never."

...

...

...

"They were an elite team of warriors," Zuko responded after a long pause, "Avatar Roku was one. Most of the scrolls on them were destroyed after Sozin ordered them disbanded and their dragons slain."

"The dragons were not slain, they were executed." The chief muttered to himself, then raised his voice so Zuko and Toph could hear him properly, "The Long Da, as they were formally called, were instrumental in the Air Nomad genocide. They were the only aerial troops that the Fire Nation had at the time, and Sozin made very good use of them. More air benders met their death in the belly of a dragon than anything else; the Sky Bison were ripped to shreds by their claws and teeth."

"Why are you telling us this?!" Toph demanded, looking a little disgusted in spite of her tough facade.

"We think, then that Sozin became scared of them. There were rumors circulating that he had murdered Avatar Roku, and the Riders were getting harder and harder to control as their suspicions of him grew. On top of that, none of them liked the feral dragon hunting that had started up." The Chief continued with his story as though Toph had not interrupted, "He didn't want any mutiny in his troops, so he had them executed."

"I never heard anything about a mass execution of troops."

"Nor will you ever, I doubt any scrolls speak of them. It is how he expunged them from reality."

"So, what does this have to do with the Masters?" Toph was listening distractedly; she had her feet planted on the ground, and her head was tilted toward the mountain where Ran and Shao lived, and Zuko realized with a start that she could probably see the beasts in their tunnels, and was staring at them.

"Ran and Shao are mates. Shao is, in fact, pregnant, and nearing the end of her gestation." The chief explained, "If nothing else, we'll need a midwife. We heard things about Master Katara, in fact, I had hoped you would bring her. We hear she is loyal to you and the Avatar, and does not often leave your side."

Zuko tried not to smile; the chief was politely trying to say that they were unmarried lovers.

"Hah!" Toph laughed wickedly, "I think it's the other way around, he doesn't often leave her side."

"Toph." Zuko scolded, turning back to the Sun Warrior "She's an accomplished healer, but not a midwife."

"No," Toph argued back, "She knows how to deliver a baby, she did while we were crossing the Serpent's Pass. It must have been gross . . . Sokka fainted, and my feet have seen him eat goo off of cave walls."

"If this only involves Katara and a litter of dragons, then why do we need to reintroduce them to society?"

"It's only one kit, Dragons don't have litters."

"Oh."

"Dragon Riders didn't start off as warriors." The chief explained cryptically.

"Oh great, another story." Toph grumbled under her breath so only Zuko could hear.

"That is why I asked you to come to this plaza, with this mosaic." The chief stood and raised his arms in a signal. The warriors backed off of the designs, revealing the whole picture.

"What's going on?" Toph had stood and grabbed onto his sleeve, trying to catch his attention.

"They're showing us the picture on the ground." Zuko told her.

"There's a picture on the ground?!"

"There's a story inscribed around the edge!!" he exclaimed suddenly, "It must be thousands of years old."

"Thousands upon thousands of years." the Chief replied proudly, "It dates back to the dawn of fire bending itself."

"Can you read it?" Toph asked him

"It's an archaic form of the language," Zuko wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead with his sleeve, "We were taught it as children, it was tradition; I never thought I would actually use it."

"Well, Come on!" Toph instructed, "Read it to me!"

"Give me a minute . . . _My name is Ozimanias, the Dragon King, I sing of my fathers before me_." Zuko read slowly, trying to match the conjugations of long dead verbs to his present vocabulary, "_Know our conquests. Long ago, in the roots of time, man and Dragon clashed in bloody revolution . . ._ I'm not sure what that line there means, something about a . . . a warrior?" Zuko squinted, trying to decipher the runes.

"It is an old way to refer to a dragon slayer." the Chief corrected.

"Oh, that makes more sense . . . _Until my bloodline, mightiest of the Dragon Slayers, discovered the secrets hidden deep inside the monsters core. With their inner fires turned against them, the man became the monster, and the monster his slave. Look into the beasts eyes, and be seen with respect, for to be dominant to a dragon, man must be one himself._"

"That's not very much of a story." Toph informed him, when she realized it was over, "Seems like this King just wanted his name on something big and flashy that showed off what a mighty warrior he was since his family learned to fire bend and tame dragons."

"They didn't tame them," The chief explained, as the warriors filled back in over the multicolored beasts. "Not exactly, Dragons don't care for their young after they stop nursing, and the juveniles would roam the land, hunting herds and causing trouble as babies do. The first Fire benders were warriors that captured and killed the creatures." The chief shook his head at the thought, "It wasn't the best solution; it brought a lot of bloodshed and misery to both species."

Zuko wondered idly how anyone without bending could actually slay a dragon, even a baby one. He had witnessed first hand the power that the Masters held, and he doubted one man alone could take down the beasts.

"Then, miraculously, it was discovered that some people could gentle the beasts. Not in the way that you would domesticate a water buffalo or a house cat, but the way the Air Nomads tamed the sky bison." The chief pointed to the mosaics on the plaza floor, "With love, kindness, strategic feeding, and acting dominant."

"That's amazing; I always wondered how they went from terrible monsters to a symbol of the nation." Zuko confessed.

"Then you understand our problem. We'll soon have a rambunctious baby dragon that will need to be looked after."

"But you're descendants of the original Fire Benders, why don't one of you do it?"

"Simply wanting the job isn't enough, in fact, it's not required at all." The chief told him, shaking his head disappointed, "You have to earn it. We have already tested all the fire benders on the island, and none of them passed. Like it says in the poem, in order to be a Rider, one must possess a will as strong as a dragon, and courage to match. The rider must be able to be dominant over the beast, or the partnership is useless. The problem is to find a bender with enough spirit to boss a real life dragon around."

"That doesn't sound too hard." Toph scoffed, "I bet there are plenty of stubborn fire benders out there."

"Too bad you're not a fire bender." Zuko chewed on his lip, thinking, "Then what would you have me do? Send word to all fire benders in the world that they are to come to a test of wills? That is totally unfeasible."

"In the old days," the chief reminisced, "The whole Fire Nation would drop everything for the Trials. It was an honor higher than any other to be inducted into the selected cavalry, and any bender could do it, from Fire Lord to vagabond.

"Not all Fire Benders," Toph reminded him, ticking things off on her fingers, "Nobody too old or too young, and nobody who is too scared. You, your uncle, Jeong Jeong, Your generals . . . or Colonel Mongke . . . or what about that guy, Chit Sang? What even happened to him?"

Zuko shrugged, "Uncle wont because he is already busy with his daughter, Jeong Jeong won't want that much power . . . I don't know for sure which of my generals and councilmen are truly loyal to me. Their families are traditional, and I think most would prefer my father on the throne."

"We will worry about the best man for the job when the time is ripe. First thing is first." The chief said, "We need Master Katara."

...

...

...

Running in the snow reminded her of running in the sand. She could not remember why she had been running in the sand, but she did remember doing it, and after about a half an hour, the entire length of her legs burned. The main difference was the air. It was so cold she could barely breathe it. Her once expansive lung capacity had shriveled to nearly nothing as her muscles protested the expansion and collapse of her ribcage.

Finally, she made it all the way around the city's outer wall. It had taken her a good hour, and she collapsed to her knees in the snow, her throat and chest in agony. She was dying for a drink, but knew she would regurgitate anything she tried to swallow, until she cooled down and caught her breath.

A shadow fell across the snow in front of her, and she heard the tramping of someone approaching.

"The guards said you were wasting energy by running across the tundra like a buffalo deer."

"I'm not wasting energy, I am building endurance. I thought hunters and warriors like you understood about that." she bit back. Cupping a handful of the snow in her gloved fingers, she splashed it up onto her flushed cheeks, willing the blood to cool.

"You said you wanted me to take you on a hunt." In front of her a pair of snow shoes, a spear, a water skin, and a net dropped to the ground.

"What about the rest of the group?" she reached out and picked up the weapon. It was his handiwork all right, and one of the finer ones. It was even decorated with the tails of snow ferrets, and part of the hilt was inscribed. Hahn had surpassed his word with the quality at least, she had expected a good tool, not an artistic masterpiece as well.

"You'll slow down the rest of them, we're going alone."

"Doesn't that break a taboo?" she teased cruelly. Unmarried men and women were not supposed to be left alone together.

Hahn gestured for her to get up, "Come on, Fire-Brat, we're wasting the light."

Azula didn't bother replying with an insult. He wasn't worth the effort. Instead, she strapped the clumsy shoes to her furry moccasins, swept up the spear, water skin, and net, and jogged to catch up with the warrior.

"There's a family of tiger seals about eight miles to the west, If we're lucky, they'll be on the shore and not on the icebergs out in the water." Hahn didn't look at her, only concentrating on the tundra ahead of him. "Name three different types of edible seaweed."

"I don't know, the kind that's green . . . Why didn't Sangok come?" Azula knew the air head liked her . . . perhaps like was the wrong word. Azula knew the air head was fascinated by her in a completely unromantic way. Although she couldn't remember clearly, he reminded her of someone, someone bubbly that she used to be fond of, so she usually let him follow her around, out of respect for the ghost of a memory.

"Sangok cannot waste his time hunting, he must learn from his Uncle how to lead the Tribe. What do ice bear tracks look like?"

Azula rolled her eyes. This was going to be annoying.

"If anyone wanted to take over the Northern Water Tribe, all they have to do is kill Chief Arnook. If Sangok-"

Hahn whirled around, eyes fierce, "Talk like that could be construed as high treason!!"

Azula raised an eyebrow calmly. She had not been _planning_ to kill Arnook, just commenting on how defenseless the city would be without him. Shaking her head, she hefted the spear up to a more comfortable spot on her shoulder, and pushed past the honored warrior.

They walked without chatting for nearly two hours, before he had cooled off and began his insane quizzing again. They followed the snow cliff face to stay out of the worst of the wind, but that left them in the shade, which was even more unpleasant than walking in the wind. Azula began to wonder if it had been a really good idea to demand a hunting lesson. He could just be walking her around in a circle to toy with her . . . that's what she would have done to him. She was so lost in her musing, she almost ran into him when he stopped suddenly.

"What now?" she snapped, crossing her arms, "Do you really know what you're doing?!"

"Do you smell that?"

Azula inhaled, "The only thing I smell is sea water."

"You don't smell the seals?" he looked back at her, aghast at he poor sense of smell, "There is a herd over the next rise, we'll need to circle around so we're downwind of them."

"Why?"

"So they don't smell _us_. Keep your voice down."

To get around the stupid beasts, they had to circle inland. The snow there was powdery and untouched, and even with their special shoes, the duo would sink in at least a foot with each step.

Following along the curve of the snow bank, they walked along one of the larger ice cliffs. Azula felt her stomach drop, but she set her jaw and pressed on. The huge mounds of ice and snow on either side were making her feel claustrophobic, and she worried that the slightest noise would bring it all down on her head. At least if the idiot water bender was there he could direct the snow away from her.

"Climb up to the top of the rise." Hahn told her changing his grip on his spear, "Then flatten yourself into the snow."

"You're not going first?" she asked him, and he shook his head, his expression sour.

"Ladies first, _princess_." It was a taunt, not a compliment.

Ignoring the jab with an air of superiority, Azula gracefully scaled the mound of snow, making almost no noise at all. Stealthily, like a tiger, she dropped to her belly at the crest, looking down on at least a hundred animals, lounging on the ice.

Hahn was approaching behind her, making far more noise than necessary, then dropped down next to her and scanned the family.

"See that one over there?" Hahn gestured to the largest one with two huge pairs of tusks, "That's the bull male, steer clear of him, he'll crush you on sight. Over there is the nursery, see, the one female is watching all the pups. There, on the ice slab there, that older female with the graying pelt? That's who we target, the old and the sick."

Still in the snow, Azula paid close attention to the lecture; she had very little experience with animals unless her mongoose dragon riding lessons counted.

"Now, watch closely . . ." Hahn rose to a crouch, sliding his feet out of the snow shoes, but hesitated when the Princess grabbed his arm.

"Wait! I said I wanted a _lesson_! I'm not staying here and watching _you_!!" Azula protested. She was perfectly capable of poking a hole in a stupid animal.

"Shh!!" Hahn removed her hand from his bicep, "I thought your culture taught you to respect your elders and your teachers."

Azula looked away and refused to respond. Of course there were such rules, but as a princess, the only people would have truly outranked her were the older men in the family. She struggled to remember their faces every night, but still drew blanks.

"Hey!" the warrior whispered, prodding her shoulder, "Pay attention."

With that he was off, he slid down the snow bank on his feet with uncanny speed, taking off across the ice. The gruesome scene unfolded before her in half time. All the beasts started howling and undulating for the water on their fatty bellies. The bull, however, charged straight at Hahn, who quickly changed directions, barely evading the beast.

Still fleeing the raging alpha male, Hahn caught up to the last of the wobbling herd and in one fluid movement, stabbed his spear down, impaling one of the stragglers, pinning her to the ice. A moment later he sprung blindly to the left, just in time to miss the bull's saber teeth doing the same to him.

It was easy to see Hahn would not be able to recover his balance in time to dodge again. Azula narrowed her eyes, using the few fractions of a second she had to access her options. She could let the bull kill him, but she didn't want to waste energy explaining who was to blame for his death. She could save his sorry hide and demand another favor at her leisure, or she could let him be hurt and then really cash in on the favor thing after dragging him back.

She decided to go with option c, and rose to her feet, scrambling closer and getting into position, but not making any move to protect her comrade. Since he was so enraged at the warrior, the bull tiger seal did not notice her. Instead he slammed into the off balance tribesman and landed hard on him, pinning him to the snow. It reared up, ready to stab downward with both it's humongous tusks, and in the instant it exposed the soft underbelly of it's neck, Azula shifted into action.

She dropped into her stance, aimed with her free hand, and threw a blue fireball at the bull, drawing it's attention to her. It howled and collapsed in on itself for a minute, a mass of quivering rolls of fat before it oriented on her, wheezing through it's recently charred throat and chest. Azula grinned, waiting with her first two fingers extended, awaiting it's charge.

The tiger seal, however, took one long look at her, barked twice then turned tail, following it's herd into the water and the relative safety of the ocean and the icebergs beyond.

Azula snarled and chased after it, using her momentum to propel herself into a high reverse roundhouse kick that spewed fire in all directions. She landed in a crouch, the knuckles of the hand that held her spear pressed to the ground, stabilizing her, and the other stretched out to the side and ready to attack again.

The bull tiger seal was collapsed on the ground, squealing and writing, it's whole back a destroyed mass of burnt flesh.

"That was stupid!" Hahn told her, he had rolled to his side but not gotten to his feet, a good sign that he was hurt, "What if he had decided to charge you?"

"Then he would be just as stupid as you." Azula forced a mean smile, "Even though he was a dumb beast, he knew better than to try to fight me." She carefully stepped closer to the writhing mammal and then stabbed it in the back with the pointed end of her spear. Then, with a horrible crunch and genuine smile of enjoyment, she twisted the weapon, popping the vertebrae out from each other and severing the spinal cord.

Hahn beckoned her over to him. "Azula, help me up; I sprained my ankle."

"Really?" She stayed where she was and crossed her arms smugly.

"I'm not joking around. I pulled your half-incinerated carcass from the ice, the least you can do is help me up."

Instead of extending him a hand, she yanked her spear out of the bull's back and walked over to him. Without cleaning the tip, she offered him the spear head to pull himself up with.

He glared up the shaft at her.

"I haven't got all day." She reminded Hahn without looking at him, her lip curled in annoyance.

Grabbing the spear and then her fore arm, Hahn hauled himself upright on one foot. Hobbling the few feet that separated him from his own spear, he latched onto it like a crutch, before kneeling in the snow. To the Princess's astonishment, he actually began _talking_ to his kill.

"We thank you, sister, for your meat and your fur, your death will not be in vain. Your skins will keep us warm in the snow, and your meat will nourish my family."

Azula turned away, disgusted.

_Leave it to these heathens to feel equal to the animals they hunt for their meat,_ she thought vehemently, _fire truly is the superior element._

"We don't need to have a funeral for the corpse." She informed him, her tone illustrating quite clearly that she thought his traditions were idiotic, "It's just an animal."

"It was a living creature and deserves your reverence; if you plan to use it you owe it a word of thanks." Hahn grabbed the shaft of his spear and with a gross, wet, crunch, pulled it from the beast's chest, "I cannot force you to pay your respects, but I strongly advise it, or the bull seals soul will become restless."

Azula was about to tell Hahn he could go to the spirit realm with the buffalo deer he rode in on, but, before she could open her mouth, she caught sight of something disturbing. From her vantage point, she could see an enormous blizzard brewing behind him on the horizon, about five miles out across the icy tundra.

"Spirits!!" She swore as she felt the panic flooding her system.

"You are the most spoiled, selfish-" He launched into a tirade, but was cut short as the sound of distant thunder clapped behind him, and the hunter whirled around. He swore, and limped forward, shielding his eyes in the wind to gauge the distance of the storm.

"Some outdoorsman you are, how could you miss a squall this big?!" Azula snapped, "We'll never get all the way back to the city before it hits with two kills and three ankles."

"I know that. Come on, there are caves nearby where we can wait it out. Hurry up though; we won't make them either before the storm hits." Without waiting to see if she was coming, he grabbed the tail of his seal and began dragging it through the snow, and she had to scramble to keep up with him, hauling the bull's carcass behind her.

If jogging that morning had been painful, this was torment. The wind barreled across the bluffs and slapped her in the face with what felt like hundreds of tiny, ice needles. She pulled the worn blue hood as far down her nose as she could, and leaned further into the wind. The bull easily weighed three times as much as she did, and even though her strength and endurance were amazing, she was beginning to doubt that she would be able to get the thing all the way to their sanctuary.

'Caves' was a generous term, they were barely ten feet across, and they had to climb halfway up the cliff face along a slippery path carved into the side of the ice covered rock to reach them. Still Azula was relieved to be out of the wind, and to have stone beneath her feet instead of ice. Immediately, she pulled off her mittens, cupped her hands to her face and breathed into them, using her inner fire to reheat her numb fingers.

"Help me look for tinder."

Hahn had started poking around the stalagmites anxiously. Azula pressed her lips together and settled down on the floor.

"There isn't any." She told him flatly, "Why would there be? It's a cave."

"We keep emergency fuel in the caves for this very reason; blizzards can appear suddenly this time of year." Hahn reappeared from the shadows, carrying an armload of sticks under one armpit, and dropping to the ground. His hurt ankle was splayed out to one side and propped up on a rock as he began to erect a fire pit in the center of the floor.

"Right." Azula said in the manner that conveyed that she was listening but not really paying attention.

"Light the fire." Hahn pulled his machete out of his bag and held it up vertically, inspecting the blade, "A small one, this is all the wood that's here."

"Why should I?" She picked at the fur on her parka, looking disinterested, "I'm not the one who will freeze to death."

Hahn glanced over at her.

"Do you think you can find your way back to the city by yourself after the blizzard fills in our tracks?"

With an angry growl, she snapped her wrist and the twigs ignited, blazing blue for several seconds before turning back to the normal orange color of fire. Hahn set his knife down and slid closer to the blaze, holding his hands up to it and breathing a sigh of pleasure at the warmth. He pulled off his hood and leaned his face in close to the flames, rubbing his nose and ears vigorously, thawing them out.

Leaning back against one of the stalagmites, amusing herself by taking control of the fire, and willing it to burn through the tinder as slowly as possible. The flames went back to blue, and then hissed, dying down and burning more slowly. To compensate, she used her inner fire and her breath to raise the temperature of the cave, helping it climb to a slightly more reasonable heat.

Hahn gave her a suspicious look, but she looked at her nails, pretending not to notice. It wasn't that she wanted to make him more comfortable, she told herself, it was that she wanted to remind him just how important she was, and how much fire power she brought to the table. Because of her, a deathly situation could be a comfortable picnic, and her debt to him, in her eyes, was paid.

Carving and cooking the beast was a gruesome affair, but it looked like it could be fun. At least, the carving and skinning bits did. The bull's intestines were still hot, and although it's muscle's had stopped spasming, it did spurt a bit of blood now and again when things were suddenly move. They had left the smaller female in the snow to freeze, it was doubtful the smell of her blood would attract any ice bears or snow leopards, they would be curled up in their dens waiting out the storm too.

She didn't complain that they were sharing her kill, mainly because it meant less for her to carry back to the village on her own. When the warrior impaled several hunks of meat on one of the sticks of wood and prepared to hang them over the fire, Azula waved him over.

"I can cook them." She told him shortly, "Don't waste the fuel building the fire up."

Without a word, he set up the makeshift grill by her, and she cupped her hands on either side of the dripping muscle matter and ignited her palms. It was easy at first, maintaining a fire in your hands was not a difficult task, most benders could do it by their second lesson. Hahn was watching her, fascinated, tossing a chip into the fire now and again. It did, however, get harder. Her arms were heavy, and the meat kept hissing and squirting drops of scalding juice onto her bare palms and wrists. She refused to back off though, she was too proud and pushed through the pain.

"Too bad you won the bet, I'm sure you would have made an excellent cook." He told her, finally breaking the silence. It was supposed to be a complement, she knew that by the tone of his voice, but it was still highly inappropriate.

"May your future wife bear you no sons . . ." She cursed him, "and bear your best friend seven."

Satisfied by the sudden furious paling of the Warrior's skin, she turned back to the task at hand. The smells and sounds of crackling fat had begun permeating the air, and the meat was starting to turn brown and look more like what she was served by the royal cooks.

...

...

...

"Finally!! You're back!!" Katara burst into his study and threw her arms around the Fire Lord, hugging his head tightly into her chest, "You sent for me?"

His fiancé was in her night robe, her hair loosely braided, the way she normally slept on it. It was far past the middle of the night, but Zuko had wagered that she was still awake, pacing in her room, watching the sky for his and Toph's return.

"'Tara, I need a favor."

"Of course," she agreed blindly, "What is it?"

Zuko ran his free hand through his hair; he had already pulled it out of it's knot, and let it fall haphazardly around his face. It's disheveled appearance only made him look better, and the messiness of the hairstyle made her want to touch it. Indulging the impulse, Katara reached out, tucking part of it behind his undamaged left ear.

"In a few days, we'll need to go back to the Island of the Sun Warriors," he explained in a low voice, the side of his mouth twitching at the affectionate caress, "I need to take you to see them, they need the help of a master water bender."

"Why?"

"The Dragons are a mated pair, the female is going to give birth, the Sun Chief explained that they need a midwife . . . among other things."

"You want me to deliver a dragon?!" Katara's eyes widened in disbelief, "I . . . don't know, they're so big . . ."

_You will breathe new life into those that breathe life itself. _Katara recalled the Spirit's words to her, as though they had been whispered into her ear by the breeze blowing in on the balcony. They suddenly made a good deal more sense.

"I mean . . . Of course," she told her boyfriend, "I've never seen a dragon before, but they're similar to dogs, right? That's what Aang said they looked like." After the initial shock wore off that she would actually have to touch a dragon, a good deal of excitement began building in her chest, mainly due to the fact that she would _get to touch a dragon_.

"Sort of, but like the Unagi too . . ."

"When is she due?"

"Umm . . ."

"Zuko, you didn't ask?"

"He didn't specify," Zuko recalled, "He just said 'soon'. The Chief sounded worried though."

"You're supposed to ask these things!" Katara responded crossly, "How large are they when they're born? Will I need help? Should I send for Yugoda?"

"Umm . . ."

"Are the kits able to breathe fire right away? Do they have their adult teeth and claws?"

"I don't know, probably."

"Will there be a litter, or just one?"

That one he knew, and was grateful, for it. Katara talking shop was making him feel like an idiot.

"Just one!"

Sliding out of his embrace, Katara crossed the room and began rummaging through the papers he had left on his desk. Finding a small scrap and his brush and ink, she began hurriedly scribbling down a message.

"'Tara! Stop moving my papers!! Who are you writing anyway?"

"Chief Arnook." She told him without looking up, "I want to ask if he will spare some water from the Spirit Oasis for this . . . do you have your royal seal ring?"

"You can't just send a messenger hawk to him asking for that!" Zuko told her, leaning over her shoulder to read what she had written, "And you misspelled 'honored'."

Katara put the paper back down and turned to him, eyes narrowed in self righteous annoyance, "I really don't think that there's time for the royal fleet or airships to sail all the way north, especially not this time of year, it's the cold season there, the sun is only up for a few hours a day and storms are common."

"I'll send a messenger on an eel hound." Zuko promised, "If he rides hard, he can be there and back in a few days . . . now, Chief Arnook would probably appreciate it if we sent him a formal request by courier instead of something scribbled on the back of one of my rejected drafts of my wedding vows. You know how traditional he is."

Curious, Katara raised an eyebrow and flipped the paper over, squinting in the half light. She did manage to make out several sentences, even though the rods and cones in her eyes rebelled.

_Katara, I remember the first time I saw you. I was about to destroy your village and take your grandmother hostage . . ._

With a snort that might have been a laugh, Katara relented, handing the scribbled note back to him and returning the ink to it's vial.

"I can see why you rejected it." she told him, "If you read that, I would have to make up my own on the spot, _Fire Lord Zuko, I remember the first time I beat you in single combat. It was in the Northern Water Tribe, you were trying to capture the Avatar, I slaughtered you, and have every time we met ever since. I will continue to do so just as soon as no one is watching._"

"You're such a romantic." He teased, crumpling the paper with a flush of shame and throwing it into an overflowing bin, and lit several of the lamps perched above with his fingertips.

"Ty Lee is a romantic, I'm pragmatic." Katara stood, and rifled through his scrolls, finding an unused one that bore his seal and family titles. Then she handed it to him, "Here, write this down . . ."

"Now?" Zuko yawned, but sat down and re dipped the brush into the ink, beginning the formal request by flattering the Water Chief.

"Yes, _now_."

...

...

...

Azula was beginning to wish that Hahn had broken his wrist instead of sprained his ankle. She had dragged the carcass into the snow after they had eaten, she had scrounged around for more wood for the fire. Although she hadn't found any more tinder, she did find a pool of half frozen, stagnant water, sixteen not-hibernating-any-more bat monkeys, and the bones of something that had starved. She knew it had died from hunger because none of the bones were cracked or misplaced as they would have been if the thing had been eaten. Presently she was knee deep in the slush, packing snow inside their water skins for them to drink.

"Don't melt mine just yet." Hahn called, "and come here, help me pull my boot off." As he spoke, the snow flakes turned to hardened ice balls that pelted her mercilessly.

"He's lucky we're lost in a blizzard." She muttered to herself before standing back up and retreating back inside.

To her dismay, Hahn had not been joking, he never was. He raised his leg and pointed to the leather.

"It's gotten so swollen I can't feel my toes, I'll have to take my boot off and let it go down.

"Couldn't you lose your toes doing that?"

"It's a possibility, but I could lose them this way too."

Azula grabbed his leather encased ankle and yanked hard. She dragged him several feet across the floor before he grabbed a stalagmite and hung on.

"Ow! Spirits! You don't have to yank that hard." Hahn sighed, "We'll just have to cut it off."

"I am fully supportive of your decision to cut off your foot."

"Not my foot," Hahn reached over and grabbed his hunting knife as he snapped at her, "the boot."

Azula sighed, a girl could hope.

"That's a stupid idea. I can tug the boot off."

Hahn raised a brow, but once again gripped the rock formation. Apparently he wasn't too keen on destroying his shoes before a ten mile hike in the snow either. The Princess reached down and gave the shoe an experimental tug, twisting it this way and that, feeling it for weak points. Finally, after bracing her own foot against another stalagmite, she pulled with everything she had, and the shoe finally budged.

The Water boy was sweating, probably from the effort not to scream. It wasn't just machismo, a scream could bring the whole mountain of snow down over their heads. Azula picked up his snow-filed water skin and dropped it down on his ankle, ignoring the words of thanks he offered her as though they had not been said.

"Tell me who the man with gold eyes and a scar on his face is." The Princess commanded him suddenly, "I know you know who he is."

Hahn looked up from the meat he had been picking at, his eyes suddenly hostile.

"Why?" he demanded.

"I had a dream about him, and someone else . . . she looked like me; I looked like her."

"Forget them." Hahn pulled a hunk of bone out of his pocket and began whittling at it with his knife.

"I already have, that's why I'm asking."

"I'm not going to tell you."

"I think she was my mother." Azula continued talking as though the man had not spoken, "I killed her, didn't I?"

"We're not having this conversation." He blew on his sculpture, dislodging the dust.

"Yes we are." Azula turned to look at him straight on and tucked the hair that usually hung across the scarred part of her face behind her ear, giving him a full view of the gruesome, jagged flesh.

"Why do you still care?" Hahn asked suddenly, "I heard the stories, you murdered her in cold blood because you are insane. Mission accomplished, go get a hobby."

"I . . ."

At the sudden tentativeness in her voice, the warrior looked up, an eyebrow raised in slight interest. It was the kind of face you made when something unusual happened, not a face of concern.

Azula pulled the parka hood down over her eyes and stared at the fire through the fur that brushed her nose, settling in to go to sleep.

...

...

...

"Guards?" Zuko stuck his head out of the study and handed the man a royal scroll and a sealed message, "I want you to bring this to the royal steward, tell him to arrange for this to be sent by eel hound to the Northern Water Tribe within the hour. I also want you to tell him to have the scribes make copies of this letter and send it to all the courtiers and heads of families, make sure it is sent to everyone, and I mean everyone. I want every prominent bender to get one, every royal or aristocratic bender gets their own copy, every rich family gets one copy, and then every meeting place, temple to tavern, you understand? Now, repeat that back to me."

"Yes Sire, this to the Northern Water Tribe by eel hound," The man said through his helmet, holding up the scroll, "and a copy of this to all the fire nation families."

"Good," the Fire Lord looked pleased and shooed the older man on his way.

The guard looked at his partner and sighed, what was so important to send them running around in the small hours of the morning?

"I'm not a courier." He grumbled, plodding off down the hall in his heavy armor, "I didn't sign on to be a courier."

It took a long time to make his way down to High Steward Manu's rooms when one was fully awake. It took the groggy man even longer to reach the door. There were no guards stationed at the stewards door, so the man knocked loudly, then stepped back, waiting for Manu to rouse himself.

"What does his highness need done so early in the morning?" Manu asked as he pulled open the heavy door, he was never the kind of man who would shoot the messenger.

"The joys of having a teenage Fire Lord . . . they never sleep." The guard replied amiably, "He wanted me to give you these, one is sent to the Water Tribe . . . Northern Water Tribe, and the other he want's a copy sent to all the royal Fire Benders, all the bourgeoisie families . . . you know, I think he just seems to want every fire bender to receive one, sir, it looks like a tournament invitation or something."

Manu took the papers and skimmed over them, "Thank you, as you were then."

...

...

...

Azula wasn't sure how long she had dozed off, probably most of the night maybe some of the morning. She rose with the sun, but in this god-cursed place did not always mean she rose in the morning. The fire had gone out, the ashes were cold, the cave was freezing, and Hahn was breathing shallowly across the fire.

Standing, she made her way out to the cave mouth, it was flooded with the snow, and plugged about halfway up. It wasn't worrisome though, one fire ball would free them, and since it covered the entrance, it helped keep the wind out. Even with no wind though, without the fire or her to consciously keep the space heated, it had dropped to the outside temperature.

With a determined exhale, she sent a steady stream of fire at the wall. It took a while, but the rocks began to heat, and soon she cycled around to the ceiling. There was audible hissing as the water that collected there evaporated under the assault, and finally, it heated too. Reaching out, she touched the rocks, then hastily pulled her hand away, as they were too hot to touch without pain.

"Hey heathen, get up and move, I'm going to heat up the wall."

The Warrior didn't respond, so Azula reached out and prodded him with her toe, suddenly realizing he wasn't wearing his parka.

"Come on, wake your lazy skin up!"

He still didn't respond, and, suddenly worried, (more for herself than for him, but still genuinely worried,) Azula dropped to her knees and flipped him over onto his back, pulling his hair from his face.

His eyes were open and unfocused, his lips were blue, and he was not shivering.

_Bad. Very Bad._

Her fingers jumped into action before her brain did, and she dragged him across the cave to where the walls were hot. Inhaling, she cupped his hands to her face and blew into them, heating the leather of his gloves up.

He yelped in his stupor and tried to shy away.

_No, not the hands first, organs first . . ._

Treatment of hypothermia was common in the hospice she had stayed at, but she had rarely paid attention to any of the other patients. She tried to remember what Yugoda had done. Heated blankets and rocks, hot sweet drinks, bathing in warm water if she could get enough of it, and then transfer of body heat if the person had family. Once she remembered the woman dragging a buffalo deer into the hospice, and had tied a patient to it's back in an embrace and draped the mounted, shivering man with hot blankets.

She remembered it because she had been enlisted to help stoke the fires that they heated the blankets with, but mostly because of what she thought, at the time, it was sheer stupidity. Tying a man to an animal like that had made them seem more like witch doctors than respected medicine women.

"Hahn!! If you die and I starve lost in this wasteland . . ." she threatened aimlessly, trying to wake him up from his stupor. She pulled at his belt and opened his robes, first the blue wool one, then the lighter blue one, then finally she pulled the white under shirt up to his chin. Warming her hands, she pressed them into the muscles of his chest. She had to admit it was a nice chest, even if it was several degrees too cold. He had the tribal piercings that she saw on so many of the women's faces.

His heart was beating erratically in his ribcage, racing for one minute, then slowing the next. Upon her contact, his eyes briefly focused, and he tried to push her away. She responded by ignoring his struggle and pinning him to the floor. He began to shiver, violently, and underneath her forearms.

"Marena?" he whispered, his eyes still vacant.

"Azula." she corrected him, looking around, there were no blankets, warm or otherwise, and she could only heat so much of him at a time with just her hands. There was always skin to skin contact, but she wasn't sure she wanted to save him quite _that_ much. Not yet anyway . . . . she was not quite panicked enough to consider it as an option.

Suddenly, she remembered the stagnant, half frozen water further back in the cave, and she heaved a sigh of relief. Gathering him up in her arms, she carried him like a bride the short distance to the water, kicking off her boot and sock, and dunking her foot in. His head found the crook of her neck, and she flinched at how cold his forehead was against her skin.

She was so riddled with adrenaline that the water was her body temperature in less than a minute and she pulled her foot out, turning her attention to the still unconscious warrior.

"Hahn, who is Marlena?" she asked as she grabbed the waistband of his pants and pulled them down. She needed him to stay conscious, and the best way to do that was to keep him talking.

"Marena . . . She was my . . . ." he couldn't seem to remember.

"A wife?"

"Yes . . . the second one."

"How did she die?"

"Umm . . ."

"How did she die?"

". . . childbirth."

"What was the name of your kid?"

"Why are you taking off my clothes?"

"I'm going to ravish you," Azula bit out sarcastically, her patience wearing thin, she never claimed to have a bedside manner.

"You . . . are?" This seemed to compute a bit better, and Azula snorted, wondering why she was surprised. Even on their deathbed, men were eager for sex.

"You're freezing to death, idiot. You don't have the blood to spare." Getting the last of his things off save the white loin cloth and undershirt, she dragged him into the steaming water, positioning him so his head was propped up on one of the rocks, but the rest of him was submerged in the shallow water.

It took a few minutes to undo the clasps of her parka and pull it over her head, then she rolled up her sleeves and began checking his vital signs. His pulse was still erratic, but better, his lips were no longer blue, and his pupils seemed to focus on her more readily.

"Give me your hand." She ordered irritably.

When he made no move to comply, she reached down into the water and grabbed the disobedient limb, pulling it up to the surface. His fingers looked alive, but there was no way to tell for sure. Disgusted, she dropped the extremity then bent the water a bit warmer, before she rolled up her wool pants to her knees and waded into the water to check his feet.

Aside from the sprain, they were fine too, and she made her way back out of the pool. Before she could climb out, however, he reached up and grabbed her wrist, pulling her down into the water he had yet to notice he was immersed in.

"That's great you boor, now I have to dry myself off." She exploded, the temperature of the cave jumping a good ten degrees.

"My ears hurt."

Azula sighed, bumping up the water temperature a few more degrees, then with a grimace, reaching out and pressing her heated fingertips to his face.

"Some outdoorsman you are . . ." she muttered again, more to herself than to him. As she watched, he leaned his head back on the rocks and closed his eyes. She pressed her fingers into the pulse of his neck and counted the beats, relieved that they were once again slow and steady. Since he seemed to be recovering, she let him drift off to sleep.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Sorry!!**

**I'm so sorry!!**

**That took unspeakably long.**

**My sincerest apologies for the sheer amount of time it has been since I've updated. For some reason this chapter went really slowly . . . . **

**I'll make it up to you guys, I promise, what do you want? **

**A steamy kiss? **

**Some Sexy-time? **

**Random character bashing? **

**A kinky illustrative fan art a-la 'Aangzula Grapple'? **

**Maybe just the next chapter out quickly . . .**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Also, I'll say it again: **_**This fanfic is a sequel!!!!!**_

**It stumps me how people can read it thoroughly enough to be able to list in a review every in continuity from the finale, but don't seem to notice the numerous times I have stated it's a sequel. **

**...**

**...**

**Thank you all so much for your shows of support!! I am really flattered by it!!**

**I am always so stunned when I get an email, a review, a fanart, a drabble, or a Livejournal shout out my livejournal is Julianaphobic if anyone wants to drop me a line). Thank you all so much!!**

**You guys rock!!!**

**Anyways, leave me love, because when you leave me love, I feel loved, and when I feel loved, I feel like writing Zutara fanfiction.**

**See, everybody wins!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Avatar Day

**Title:** A Net to Catch the Wind

**Author:** Burning_Ice

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** The whole Fire Nation is in a tizzy because the most important birth of the century is about to take place. Of course there is only one person the Fire Lord thinks is cut out to midwife such an important delivery.

**Pairing: **Zutara. Hahnzula, Sukka, Ty LeeOC.

..

…

**Disclaimer:** Avatar is owned by Mike, Brian, and Nickelodeon. Not me. Obviously.

. .

..

...

..

**Chapter 4: Avatar Day  
**

**..**

**..**

He hadn't really meant to eavesdrop on his pupil and her girlfriend. It had just sort of happened by accident. Not in the conventional sense of the word accident though. One minute he was playing with Momo outside on the grass by the dormitory window, the next he was shushing the animal and crouching beneath the pane curiously.

It was the first time he had ever seen Ty Lee get mad, and frankly, it was a relief. She was bubbly almost to the point of annoyance, and hearing her fume brought her down out of the clouds to make her human again.

"I said I was sorry!" Kisa was insisting loudly, her voice strained with frustration, "But it's not something I can turn down!"

"I didn't say you had to turn it down!" Ty Lee was not yelling, but the hurt and anger was plain in her voice, "I'm happy for you!!"

"Clearly, Ty, you're not happy!!"

"People cry when they're happy!"

Aang heard something scrape across the floor, and he guessed that one of them had sat on the table roughly. Probably Kisa, the air bender never shoved things around, or moved them when she landed on them.

"Look, just calm down. Come here." Kisa patted her armor, probably the part across her thigh.

"You just said yes, right off the bat?" The acrobat's voice wavered as she spoke.

"Ty, it's an honor, and it's my responsibility." The explanation, however, fell on deaf ears.

"You didn't even think to ask me first?!"

"Ask you what?! I don't need your permission to do something."

"I didn't want you to ask permission, I just would have appreciated having a say!!"

Although she still wasn't yelling, Ty Lee was the closest to angry any of them had ever seen her, "I mean, it's a big decision that affects us both! I am your girlfriend after all!!"

"Did you consult with me before starting this bender search with Aang?" Kisa demanded, "I don't remember being asked if I was ok with you spot searching every island from here to the Fire Nation."

"That's entirely different!" Ty Lee was trying to be reasonable without conceding.

"Stay here Ty," Kisa's voice had risen in pitch as she pleaded, "Stay on Kyoshi Island and join up with the warriors again. Aang doesn't need you around to baby-sit him, he's a teenager for crying out loud."

"You're so selfish! I'm trying to help him resurrect a dead race!!"

"You know, last I heard, getting more Air benders was as easy as a roll in the grass!!"

"You do remember I'm your GIRLFRIEND!!"

"Not YOU, I meant HIM!!"

Aang felt himself blush, he knew that it would probably boil down to him having children sooner or later, but the way the girls were talking about him was disturbing. Well, it was like he was a stud ostrich horse or something.

"Hey! We're not finished talking! Where are you going?!"

"Flying."

"Don't you dare run away!!"

An instant later, the riderless glider shot out the window, then crashed into the dirt several yards down the training grounds.

"That's an antique!!"

"What do you want from me Ty?!" Kisa was pleading now.

"I don't want anything!"

"You don't want to have to choose between your moral obligation and our relationship." The warrior was talking again, "I respect that."

"Well, I think mine is a bit more important than yours!!"

Aang cringed. Even he knew that Ty Lee shouldn't have said that, but in the heat of the moment, the girl must have forgotten to hold her tongue.

"Oh, I see, so my world has to revolve around you!" Kisa was stomping across the floor, "I've wanted to follow in my sister's footsteps my whole life!! You only found out you were an air bender last summer!!"

"I'm not saying that you want to be Captain more than I want to rebuild the Air Nomad's-"

"Just that what you want is more important than what I want." Kisa snapped, and he heard footsteps and the door slam. It reminded him of the way Toph and Katara argued, and he hoped they would work everything out. As he watched, Ty Lee emerged from the doorway and marched across the yard, her shoulder's squared and her fists balled. She bent down and snatched up the glider, then hurtled herself up into the air, narrowly missing the branches of a tall evergreen tree that grew opposite the main building.

"Hello Aang."

Aang looked up. Kisa leaned on the window frame, looking down at him. She must have stuck her head out to watch her girlfriend run off.

"Momo."

The lemur chattered and then leapt off after a cricket.

"Sokka."

Aang turned in surprise and found him face to face with the seventeen year old.

"What?!" Sokka sat back on his heels and scratched the back of his head, "I wanted to know what Aang was listening to!!"

Kisa raised an eyebrow.

". . . and might I add, you make some excellent points." He added hastily in response to the poisoned stare.

"You're just lucky your fan club isn't here." Kisa glared at Aang, "And you're just lucky Suki is drilling the novices." She glared at Sokka, and then flounced off, her armor clinking.

...

...

...

"Look, you can name your price. I was told you were the only hunter that came with a guarantee, and I am a very rich man."

"Not interested." June took another sip of her ale. Usually, her disinterest was an act that she used to up the payload, but in this case, she truly was indifferent. The man had no right to sit down at her table and continue to pester her about a job she had stated numerous times she would not take.

"How about her weight in gold, all travel expenses reimbursed?"

"No."

"I'll throw in a house on the grounds that you can stay at during the bounty hunting off season. I mean, what do you do during the cold season?"

"Look pal, you're annoying me, so I'll level with you. I met the girl before, and I really liked her; I'm not going to hunt her." June slammed her empty mug down onto the table for emphasis.

"Try to understand it from my perspective." The man responded, "It's not like she'll be kept as a prisoner."

"I doubt it." June adjusted her clothes and stood.

"Fighting, gambling, conning, and debauching is not a life for a young lady!!"

"I've heard the stories," June pulled out a brush and began repainting her lips, using her sword as a mirror. She then tossed a few gold coins onto the table.

The man jumped up as well, and yelled loudly in desperation.

"Alright, your shirshu's weight in gold, on delivery."

"Nyla can't carry her weight in gold."

"Please!!"

"I didn't say 'no', did I?" June brushed out of the crowded tavern impatiently.

"So . . . You'll do it?" The man yelled after her.

...

...

...

It had been far too long since she had been this warm. The water was steaming and, since she was drenched anyway, Azula had decided to at least wash off a bit. She had turned her back to the unconscious, now slightly flushed, warrior, and slipped off her pants and top, leaving them on the ground to dry. He was starting to wrinkle at the hands and feet, so before she began bathing, she pulled him out of the water, dried him as best she could with her parka, and then draped it and his own back over him.

With a soft sigh, sank to her chin in the water, then began rubbing a handful of pebbles against her arms and legs, using them to scrape off the layer of dried sweat and dead skin. By the time she was done she felt the cleanest she had been in weeks, and she wished she had a comb for her hair.

Behind her, she heard Hahn sigh and roll over, and she waded over, checking on him. Tugging on his parka, she adjusted it so it covered him again. The unconsciousness had turned to slumber, and she assumed he was sleeping it off as his body mended all the damage it had taken.

"You are going to have fun explaining this predicament to me when you wake up, idiot." She informed him, rolling her eyes and turning her back to him again. The rustle of fur on fur came again, and she snorted, exasperated, and glanced over her shoulder to make sure he was still covered.

Instead of sleeping, he was sitting up on his hands, blue eyes glassy but glued to her. His jaw was slack with an expression of fascinated horror on his mouth. He had seen her scars before, but not often, and never this close, not since the day they had met. She opened her mouth to berate him, to tell him it wasn't polite to stare, or to make a carving since it would last longer, but nothing spilled from her lips. She was at a loss for words.

Falteringly, he raised an arm, his hand reaching for her, closing the short distance between them. They were no more than an inch from her back when his fingers paused and curled for a brief moment in hesitation. A second's breath passed between them, and then she felt the press of his palm against her shoulder blade, and she closed her eyes in a flinch at the sudden contact.

He ran his hand down her back, petting the rough scar tissue, rougher and stiffer than usual since she had not been able to apply any lotion to it for hours and hours. His fingers bumped over every groove as they slid down her shoulder blade, then pressed flat as they traveled across the short patch of exotically pale flawless skin, then followed the curvature of her spine back down to the bottom of her ribcage, where the jagged burns began again.

"Spirits preserve us!" he swore, yanking his hand away in revulsion.

Shame was an unfamiliar feeling to her, but it filled her to the brim. Suddenly, Azula's legs remembered how to work, and she bolted. Quickly, she scrambled backwards, splashing water in all directions as a result of her hasty retreat.

_How dare he touch me!!_ She fumed, knee deep in the water, _Who is he to judge me?!_ Hot tears were forming in her eyes, and she tried desperately to blink them away. She refused to grant him the power to make her cry, she refused to care that he found her visibly disgusting. Then she caught sight of the vacant, confused expression in his eyes, and the shaking of his hands.

Obviously he still was not himself.

"Don't do that again." She informed him coldly, "Do you understand me?"

"Azula?"

"What?!" She snapped.

"Your back . . . ." He frowned, confused, and lay back into the two parkas he was enveloped in. At least he was remembering who he was with, even if he wasn't sure about it. That was progress.

"What about it?" She demanded, grabbing for her shirt and pulling it over herself, suddenly self conscious.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not anymore." Azula looked away, tugging the shirt even tighter.

"You didn't die."

"No, I didn't."

"You should have." Hahn put his head back down in his arms.

"You selfish cur!" Azula hissed, stamping back over and grabbing the collar of his shirt with both hands. She hauled him up to scream at him more appropriately. "After I save your sorry hide, you have the nerve to say that!!"

"No, I mean . . ." his eyes were drooping closed, "I saw your bones . . . your flesh was falling off you . . ." He tried to push his parka into her arms.

"What is your point, savage?" She snapped. The leather was old but still durable, and she opened it in front of her, trying to figure out why he was trying to hand it to her.

"Other than _his_ sister, I've never met a girl like you . . . you're indestructible."

Azula was reheating the water again when her stomach growled. All the effort to keep the temperature up was working up an appetite in her, and she dragged the now frozen kill back into the shelter of the cave.

It took her all of three seconds to realize that she had absolutely no idea how to carve an animal. There did seem to be a technique to it. Hahn had done it a specific way. Unfortunately, she had been too busy making a point of not paying attention to him to watch what he was doing.

She found his belt, where he had discarded it, and pulled his hunting knife out of it's sheath. This was made out of bone too, probably a rib, as it had a long curve to it that stretched from butt to tip. After staring at it, then the thawing seal for about five minutes, she shrugged to herself and began hacking. Luckily for her, the meat was still intact and unfrozen about an inch down, and she carved off a large chunk of shoulder meat . . . or was it shank meat?

It was the smell of meat, more than anything else that seemed to rouse the warrior to a self aware state of consciousness. He stretched and sat up in the water, staring at her, confused. Looking down, he raised his arms up out of the water, staring at the hot water clinging to them.

"What's this?! Why did you remove my clothes?!" he demanded turning to her accusingly, "Are you trying to cook me?!"

"I put you in a hot bath, you were hypothermic." Azula handed him a chunk of accidentally burnt meat, "Why in the world did you remove your parka?!"

"I . . . I don't know . . . I went out to relieve myself, then I got disoriented and . . ." Hahn shrugged, more preoccupied with the warm water than telling his story, "I don't remember anything else . . . so . . . this is a hot bath?"

"You've never had a hot bath?!" Azula asked him incredulously as he splashed the water up on his face, and then sunk his head under completely.

"No," He spat out a mouthful of water, "I've never even left the North Pole."

...

...

...

"I can't believe you live like this, Toph!!" Katara scooped up a dirty dress from the floor, "Don't Zuko's servants help you clean?!"

"Oh yea, they tried to, but I made them stop." Toph lounged back on her bed, fingers laced on her stomach, "I can never find anything I want after they move it."

"What is this?" Katara picked up a black banana peel and made a face before tossing it into the trash, "I don't believe this! I'm going to have to check on you personally! You're living like an animal!!"

"Oh calm down Sugar Queen . . . and don't move that, my feet won't be able to find it again."

"Well then!!" Katara tossed the armload of cloths on top of the reclining bender, "You can help me, and then you'll remember."

"Oh come on, it's my room!!"

"What are these piled up on your desk?"

"Letters. That steward guy, you know, that guy with the weird purring voice that works as Zuko's secretary? He keeps giving them to me. I make Zuko read me the important ones."

"Toph!" Katara scanned the scrolls, "These are ALL from your father!"

"Thus their unimportance."

"Have you written him back?!" Katara was stumped. She knew Toph was angry at her parents for the way they treated her, but not THIS angry. Scanning the dates, she noted that some of them were nearly a year old, and unopened.

"I can't write."

"You know what I mean."

"No, not since that letter that Hawkey took to them." Toph wriggled out from underneath the pile of clothes Katara had dropped on her and rose from the bed. "I don't know what you're so worried about, Sweetness, I visited them after the Hundred Year War ended."

"That was a year ago, Toph, they're probably worried sick! It's a wonder they haven't sent anything to Zuko, demanding him return you to them!"

"Yea," Toph agreed vaguely, "It's a wonder all right."

"Have they?!"

"You think I can find a letter from them among the stacks and stacks of papers Zuko gets every day?!" Katara could tell she was working the 'helpless' angle, and didn't buy it for a second. Toph was very resourceful, and could accomplish anything if she put her mind to it.

"We're writing them a letter this instant!" Katara ordered irritably, seizing the fourteen year old girl's arm.

"No way! YOU write them if you're so worried." Toph would not budge as the stone around her feet encased them to prove her resistance.

Katara put her hands on her hips, "Why are you so impossible?! You have no reason to be mad at your family, they were only doing what was best for you."

"Oh right, like you never got mad at your father for doing what was best for you." Toph's was bringing out the big guns, determined to win the argument.

"I worked things out with him, don't change the subject,"

"You can't make me go back to being treated like an invalid." Toph crossed her arms, "I'd rather be disowned then go back to that!" With that, the floor mutinied, and Katara was suddenly swept out into the hallway, and the door slammed in her face.

"Hey!! Don't slam the door in my face!!" Katara pounded on it, but it didn't budge, so she decided that, if she couldn't scold Toph, she would do the next best thing. Rant to Zuko about how childish Toph was being, and how right she was.

The Fire Lord was easy to find, he was outside sitting on a bench under his favorite tree, a pile of scrolls on either side of him. Since there were no more petitions or meetings, he had donned more comfortable robes and removed his crown.

"You won't believe what just happened!!" Katara stomped over, brushing the scrolls to the side and sitting next to him.

"Oh, I'm sure I will," Zuko carefully rolled the paper back up, and turned to give his fuming fiancé all of his attention. He recognized the tone of her voice, and knew he had basically two options, brush her off and receive the brunt of the rage that Toph had worked up, or pay attention and avoid being a scapegoat. Wisely, the young Fire Lord decided on the latter.

"Toph hasn't written her parents." Katara gestured wildly, "Not once!! What if they get it into their heads that she is being held hostage or something!? There's already so much bad blood between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom!! That could start another war!!"

Zuko sighed, reminding himself she was moody, and was going to insist on being melodramatic. He had found that the crankier she was without her bending, the friendlier she was with it, and things would all balance out in the end.

"Look Katara, it's not going to start a war. We don't know what her life was like at home, who are we to judge?"

"I haven't even told you the most important part!!" One of Katara's flailing hands caught him across the nose, and he jumped, hollered, and then glared, "Sorry sweetie, the most important part is that she got into this defensive temper when I politely suggested that she should write them. I even offered to write it for her!!"

"And you weren't mothering her at all?"

"No. No I wasn't. You don't have to get pissy about it!"

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes_."

Zuko twitched an eyebrow and he leaned over to kiss his wife on the temple before turning back to his scrolls. He was pretty sure the storm had passed.

"What are you doing?" Katara rubbed the just-kissed area, deciding to cut her losses and stop whining.

"I pulled all the scrolls in the library that mention this man Ozimanias, the self proclaimed Dragon King. There was a lot, but mostly it's just his name mentioned in various family trees." Zuko put the one he held in what must have been a 'rejected' pile, and picked up another.

Reaching over him, she picked up a scroll herself.

"So, a 'self proclaimed' Dragon King, huh?" she unrolled it, raising a brow at the strange, archaic, undecipherable kanji, then rerolled it and put it on her lover's lap. She paused for a moment, thinking, before knocking it out of his lap, and placing her head there instead, stretching out on the bench. "What's that? A primitive Fire Lord?"

"Apparently, he was the first to domesticate the dragons."

"Have you thought any more about this dragon rider we need to find?"

"I made the necessary preparations . . . I don't understand why it's so important, it's just a baby dragon, but, I trust that the Warrior Chief. I'm sure he knows more about the situation than I do."

"Zuko?" Katara toyed with the fabric of his pants, "Have you ever met a two year old?"

"Umm, I remember Azula when she was two . . ." Zuko paused, and then confessed, "Well, I remember hiding from her."

"Well, imagine a two year old Azula that's ten feet long, weighs six hundred pounds, breathes fire, has long sharp fangs and claws, flies, and doesn't have a nanny."

She felt, rather than saw Zuko stiffen, and he dropped the scroll he was holding onto her. It unrolled on her head, and she coughed, yanking the musty paper from her face.

"We HAVE to find a Dragon Rider."

...

...

...

"So, why don't we go to Omashu?" Aang asked as he caught a duffle Ty Lee tossed up to him.

"Okay."

"Have you ever met King Bumi?"

"Mm." Ty Lee shrugged as she tossed the last of their possessions up to him, then somersaulted onto Appa herself.

"Appa, Yip Yip." Aang shook the reigns, and with a happy grunt, the Sky Bison took off, "You sure? You don't sound to interested . . . we could also go east to Gaoling, or visit the Swamp, I never got to see this temple of theirs, and I am curious."

"Why?" Ty Lee hung over the saddle, the rim of it resting in her armpits, "You think your next life you'll be born a lady Swamp Bender?" She then paused and counted on her fingers, "Actually, that would make sense since your last two water incarnations were men from each of the poles."

Aang glanced over his shoulder with a smile, "Then, maybe you'll get to return the favor and be MY air bending Sifu."

He watched his friend roll over onto her back, close her eyes and smile. It made him proud that he had cheered her up, but he guessed that it would take more than just a little joking around to erase the bad blood of her hanging relationship. Usually he would be listening to Kisa and her chatter on about some Earth Kingdom stage actor, or a scandalous affair that led to an even more scandalous pregnancy in the Fire Nation court. Now she seemed to have little to do other than stare blankly up at the clouds and pet Momo.

"Do you want to go shopping?"

Ty Lee propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him skeptically. Momo chattered and batted at her hand, annoyed that the petting had ceased.

"What?"

"I said, do-"

"I heard you." She pulled herself up to her palms and drew her knees up, pressing them together, "But if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to distract me."

"No!" Aang scratched the back of his head, and his voice cracked, "_I_ want to go shopping."

"Oh? Where?"

"Well, there is this town on the coast called Chin Village, they have a nice Market, we could go there and browse."

Ty Lee considered this as she put her ankles behind her head, "I've never heard of them."

"I see it on the horizon," Aang called back, "It's now or never!"

"Okay, yes!"

Steering the sky bison to a grassy field dissected by a stream, the two of them made quick work of unsaddling the bison. As Aang bent the ground away to create a cave to hide their things, Ty Lee ruffled through their mutual packs, pulling out a stack of parchment printed with information about the Avatar searching for air benders.

"We should probably get some more of these made." Ty Lee told him as she tucked them into her purse.

"Where is my hat and uniform, are they in this bag?"

"You mean, your fire nation clothes?" Ty Lee asked as she counted her gold, noting that she would have to write her father and ask him for more soon, "Why?"

"I want to go incognito." Aang told her, abandoning the duffel he was looking in and going to another.

"Oh, that's a fun idea . . ." Ty Lee looked down at her own orange robes, "Actually, I think I will too."

...

...

...

She had woken up when he sat up, but as usual, she feigned sleep. Without her conscious to keep it warm, the cave had cooled to its normal temperature, which was several below what was necessary for water to freeze. From the sound of it, he was rubbing his gloved hands up and down his arms, or maybe his legs.

There was a long pause, then she heard him move again. Slowly, in quick scuttles punctuated by long pauses, he scuttled over to her side of the fire pit. He must have been checking to see if it was any warmer on her side. It must have been because he sighed and settled down beside her, curling up to keep the maximum amount of heat in his body. She felt his breath hit the back of her ear and neck, and she fought not to cringe at the foul oral hygiene he practiced.

"What were you going to do? Move back before I woke up?" She did not open her eyes or change her expression as she spoke.

Hahn yelled and sprung backwards, then winced as he jarred his ankle.

"Ah! You were asleep!!"

"No." This time she did open her eyes, and she turned her head and brushed her short black hair back to look at him properly.

Hahn bristled, "Yes, we're so heathen, we crowd together for warmth." He scooted in closer, and now Azula was sure it was just to annoy her.

"Face the other way."

"What?!"

"If you sleep on my side of the cave, you abide by my rules. Now, face the other way."

Hahn grumbled but turned his back to her, drawing his hands up to his nose to keep it warm. After a few minutes, he was snoring softly as he slept.

It didn't take long for her to drift off again, and for a few blissful minutes she relaxed back to sleep. Unfortunately, the universe seemed to conspire against her personal happiness, and she was rudely awakened by someone slinging their arm over her stomach and burying their nose into her neck.

Azula snapped awake again, and turned to regard at the Warrior appraisingly. She knew he had had wives before, and children, so his body was probably well accustomed to having a woman in his bed. This did not, however, excuse such an intrusion.

Placing a hand flat to his chest, she shoved him off of her.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I don't cuddle," she told him, "EVER."

Groggily he rubbed his eyes, "You'd be the first woman . . . EVER."

Azula snorted, infuriated by his mimicking. She opened her mouth to tell him he had lost his her-side-of-cave privilege, but before she could speak he suddenly struggled to his feet.

"Look!! Finally! The storm is breaking!!" He turned to her and grinned a relieved, arrogant smile, "We'll leave at first light."

...

...

...

"Check out what I got!!"

Aang had averaged it out, and he was pretty sure he heard that phrase at least once every five minutes. The worst part about it was once the acrobat had finished showing him, she would bundle the item up and shove it into one of the bags he was carrying.

"What?"

"They were selling these little unbaked cookies that look like you." Ty Lee jammed one into her mouth, then waved them in front of him.

"Wait . . . what day is it?" Aang asked suddenly. The village did look a lot more crowded than usual.

"Mms fffe orth ai con eek un fffe nee feefnnn, rr o he og." Ty Lee told him, then swallowed, offering him one of the unboiled dough Avatars.

"What?" Aang accepted the treat, but somehow could not bring himself to take a bite.

"I said, it's the fourth day, second week of the rainy season, year of the dog. Being the Avatar, shouldn't you already know that?"

Aang looked relieved, "Yesterday was Avatar Day."

"What's Avatar Day? You can eat that, you know, it's vegetarian, I asked."

Aang cooperatively took a bite, more to buy him time to answer her question than anything else. As he chewed, he scanned the crowd. The people who had come for the festivities must have stayed over, and were enjoying the regular marketplace. It looked like people had come from all the surrounding villages to celebrate, and as they got closer and closer to the center square, they saw more evidence of merrymaking. The streets were strewn with streamers, old bottles lay empty in the gutters of the road, and they even saw an abandoned sandal.

"Oh no!!"

Ty Lee was thrown off balance by the air bender's sudden start. Even more surprising was how quickly he hid behind her, no easy feat, as she was very small herself. He ended up holding her shoulders to keep her still, since she kept trying to turn around and face her.

"What's gotten into you, Aang?"

"Shhh, don't say my name!!"

"Oh my gosh! Aang, are you scared of that girl?"

The girl in question was standing amidst to a giggling group of children, all about her age, all tween girls. They were perusing a billboard covered with wanted posters, advertisements for local businesses, proclamations from the earth king, and even a few announcements about Avatar Day. Although she wore blue street clothes and a bandana, she had Kyoshi fans tucked into her belt, and sported the toned muscles of a warrior in training.

"No. I'm not scared of her!" Aang blushed, "She has a crush on me!! She started a fan club!!"

"So you're scared of her." Ty Lee replied emphatically, grabbing on to the skittish incarnation in case he decided to run for it, "Aang, I don't believe you, she can't be more than eleven. Go talk to her."

"I'd really rather just avoid her."

"No, listen to your sifu!!"

"I can't just go up to her and start talking!"

"Well, we need to post these fliers." Ty Lee told him over her shoulder, while he still cowered in her shadow.

"Can't you do it?!"

"No."

"Ugh!"

"I've seen her around Kyoshi Island. What's her name?"

"Koko."

"Oh yea! I remember now," Ty Lee grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the board.

"Ty Leeeeee!" Aang hissed through a forced smile.

"AANGEY!!!"

"Hey girls, what are you doing here?"

The girls all started squealing at once and bouncing up and down. "We came to honor you for Avatar Day, then Nuri got a letter from her sister saying we had missed you, that you had come to Kyoshi, and we were all super depressed!! It's ok now though because here you are!! It's like fate!!"

"Yea, fate." Aang scratched the back of his neck, "So . . . we have to post these fliers all over the city."

"We'll help you!" Koko grinned, "Come on girls!! We have a very important mission to carry out to help the Avatar!! You two take the south side, Nuri, Gina, cover the taverns and shops in the center square, and Lin, you and I will take the north side."

Ty Lee pulled out the papers and began passing them out to the enthusiastic young girls, "So, how come you girls are here without a chaperone? That doesn't sound like Suki to approve of that."

"Oh, Yuki came with us, but she drank too much Tigerberry juice and is in bed with a hangover," Koko replied.

Aang jumped as Ty Lee gave him a nudge in the side. Apparently, he was supposed to make conversation with the loud, high pitched throng. "So, how are you?"

"I'm . . . We're great!! We ate dough avatars, and we danced, and there were fireworks in the sky!!" Koko told him, "So . . . Why are you all covered up?"

"Yea," echoed another, "We wanna see your tattoos!!"

"We're trying to keep a low profile." Ty Lee explained cheerfully, only to receive half a dozen dirty looks.

"Let's see you air bend!!"

"No! Fire bend!!"

"Do push ups!!"

"Wow! You're testing for air benders, Aangy!!" Koko beamed as she read the papers, "You're going to look for the ability in us, right?"

"Sure . . ." Aang looked nervous, "We'll be doing meditations tomorrow."

"Eee!!" the girls squealed and giggled, pulling back a bit and huddling together, whispering about the scandalous news. Then, suddenly and without warning they all paused, stared at him one more time, before scampering off into the crowd.

"Well . . ." Ty Lee tucked her hair behind her ear, "They're more hyper than I remember."

Aang sighed, dropping down to sit on the porch of one of the shops. "Yea, don't stand too close to me either, or they'll get jealous and mob you."

Ty Lee grinned and walked over to the bulletin board. "You worry too much, I'm an acrobat."

"Yea, I know, it's just that . . . I don't know, after hanging around girls as level headed as Katara and Toph for so long, it's weird to be fussed over. I mean-"

"Oh Spirits!!" Ty Lee exclaimed suddenly, dropping the stack of papers and ripping a lone wanted poster off the wall, "Aang!! We have a problem!!"

"What?" Aang skidded across the road and peered over her shoulder at the paper.

--------------------------------------

**WANTED**

_alive and unharmed_

Lady Toph Bei-Fong

a.k.a

The Blind Bandit

a.k.a

The Runaway

a.k.a

The Avatar's Earth bending Instructor

**REWARD**

10,000 gold

Deliver to the Bei-Fongs of

Gaoling to receive promised sum.

------------------------------------------

Below the information there was a painted portrait of her, plus a list of all her abilities and handicaps.

"Maybe it's old?" he asked Ty Lee in a pleading voice, "From when we first took her into the group?"

"It's dated a week ago, it's new."

"Why would her parent's do that?! They were reasonable people!" Aang took the paper from her and checked the back.

"I though they already hired a bounty hunter on her before?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"We need to send this to Zuko, I mean, what if someone is stupid enough to take the job and lucky enough to succeed?" Ty Lee began to gather up the posters she had dropped, "We'll take it to the Hawkery and send it to him as fast as we can."

"We should go talk to her parents . . ."

"And say what?" Ty Lee asked, "She is still four years shy of legally being an adult in the Earth Kingdom. We have no case."

"That's not true, we could tell them how she loves it in the Fire Nation," Aang's voice took on a new passion and intensity, "That she likes being around friends and staying where she is needed. We could explain that they are smothering her, that she is a talented and independent person and they should treat her that way!!"

Ty Lee crossed her arms and grinned.

"I don't approve of their parenting methods, and I certainly don't approve of them hiring a bounty hunter, but I think that they do it because they have this idea in their heads that she is something she isn't. They don't realize all the wonderful things that . . . Why are you looking at me like that?"

". . . and how long has it been since you 'realized'?"

"Realized what?!"

"That you have a cute little puppy crush on her."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Yaaay!! Chapter 4!!! Hit the floor. Hope you guys liked it.**

**Next chapter, there be dragons.**

**I have to figure out which I want to tackle first, that or the kinky lemon in Captive Audience . . . decisions, decisions . . .**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**No story news as of right now, so . . . peace!!!**

**Snaps for everyone who reviews!!**


	5. Chapter 5: Ran and Shao

**Title:** A Net to Catch the Wind

**Author:** Burning_Ice

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** The whole Fire Nation is in a tizzy because the most important birth of the century is about to take place. Of course there is only one person the Fire Lord thinks is cut out to midwife such an important delivery.

**Pairing**: Zutara. Hahnzula, Sukka, Ty LeeOC.

**Beta:** WinterhartZahneelCalina

**Words:** 8300

..

**Disclaimer:** Do I still need to actually put one? I mean, Mike and Bryan have better things to do than sit around and troll for fan fiction writers that they can sue . . . right?

..

..

**Chapter 5: Ran and Shao  
**

..  
"Here," Hahn tossed one end of his net to her as he finished unraveling the stitches, "Tie it around your waist."

"Why?" she snapped, just to be uncooperative.

"So if the snow crumbles underneath your feet, I can haul you back out, and vice versa." He began knotting the sinews around his own waist, tying it several times and making sure that it was snug.

"So I have to trust you and your ruined ankle to haul me back out of a crevice?" Azula remarked in sarcastic disbelief.

"Well, think of it this way," Hahn told her, leaning heavily on his spear for support, "If I can't haul you back up, you'll drag me down to my death as well."

Azula pressed her lips together, cogitating the new perspective, then finally nodded and began winding the leather around her waist.

Upon arriving, it had not taken her long to learn the different kinds of snow. Sometimes it was powdery and soft, sometimes it was wet and could be packed into shapes, and sometimes it froze so hard that one could walk across it without snow shoes. The snow that had fallen in the previous hours was wet, which meant it was heavy.

Each step suctioned their legs down nearly to their knees, even with the special shoes, and wading through it for a half a mile was so exhausting that Azula found herself wiping crystals of frozen sweat from her nose. She was starting to wish she had never killed the damn bull seal. Carrying Hahn on her back would have weighed less than the great rigid beast.

"Do you want to switch?!" Hahn yelled across the twenty feet or so that separated them. He must have noticed that their pace was slowly dwindling to nothing.

"No."

"Are you sure?" There was something in his voice that infuriated her. The way he said it made it clear that he wasn't surprised her strength was failing her. He had been limping in her already ploughed footsteps the whole time!! Of course he was fresh.

"No, I'm . . . FINE!" As she yelled the last word, she wound up and sent a torrent of fire hissing through the snow ahead of her, melting a gully into it. After sending an arrogant look back across the tundra at her guide, she forged on ahead, skidding on the freshly whittled trench in her snow shoes.

The technique was as exhausting as it was genius. She was already drained from walking in the snow the old fashioned way, dragging her kill behind her. Drawing on her inner fire again and again, after she had used it to warm the cave for nearly two days was taking its toll. Squinting in the blinding light of the sun bouncing off the snow, she pictured her bedroll.

She focused on it.

_Bedroll. Bedroll. Bedroll_. The smoke of the settlement was in view, in fact, she could see the ice canyon walls. It would only be a little longer.

_Bedroll. Bedroll. Bedroll_. If the instructors didn't let her sleep for two days straight, she would kill someone.

. . . . Probably Hahn.

_Bedroll. Bedroll. Bedroll._ A sudden yank as she came to the end of her tether unbalanced her, and she tipped over backwards, sprawled awkwardly over the seal's body.

"Hahn!!" She yelled from her upside down position, "You better be dying!"

"Did you see these, Azula?"

"No." She had't really see anything but sky and snow. Now she knew how a turtle duck felt after she tipped it onto it's back.

"Weird tracks, I've never seen anything like it before . . . they came out of the water."

Wriggling, she managed to roll onto her stomach, then with a final push, she righted herself.

"I don't care about the tracks. Let's go." She seized the rope and yanked on it with all her strength.

This time it was Hahn's turn to collapse into the snow.

"What the fuck was that for?" The nineteen year old swore at her.

"It was for you being impossible and selfish!"

"_I'M_ impossible?! _I'M_ selfish?!" from where he sat, Hahn grabbed the sinew that linked them and hauled back. Azula stumbled again, this time staggering forward a few steps before falling hard to her hands and knees.

Her pale skin was white with rage, she ignited the rope that bound them, and snapped it into two. Ignoring the warrior's protests, she turned and began marching furiously towards the settlement. They were back on safe terrain; there was no need for her to be responsible for him anymore. Let him limp home by himself.

"Can't you take a joke?!"

His words floated after her on the crystal clear air, and she pushed them from her mind. There wasn't enough gold in the Fire Nation to entice her to save his sorry skin a second time.

...

Katara sat, anxiously playing with the hem of her top, listening to Zuko talk to his Captain of the Guard.

". . . and make sure nobody follows us, I want every water vessel air ship's location to be accounted for, I'll expect a list of coordinates on my desk when I get back."

"Yes, Sire."

"Make sure Steward Manu reschedules my meetings with the council, and make sure that the Sun Sages get the paperwork I have written up denying their request."

Katara rolled her eyes, apparently the priests wanted to erect a statue of Zuko defeating his sister in their compound. The Fire Lord, of course, denied every application that they made because, in the end, he had not been the one that bested her.

"Yes Sire,"

"And if we are gone longer than a week, without sending word, only then are you to investigate."

"Yes, Sire."

"And someone keep an eye on Toph, I don't want her leveling half the palace while I'm gone."

"Steward Manu has already pulled The Duke from the Fire Academy for the next few days to keep her amused."

"Fire Lord, the ship is heated and ready to go." One of the engineers spoke as he hopped out of the balloon, wiping his soaking brow with his sleeve in the process.

"Then I guess we're off."

...

After leaving her kill in the scullery for the cook and his assistants to carve and wading through a sea of joyous first years, Azula finally, gratefully collapsed fully clothed onto her bedroll. She didn't care that it was well past the noon meal, she didn't care that she was supposed to be doing drills or that she had chores after dinner, _nothing_ was standing between her and a proper sleep.

"We thought you were DEAD!!"

"No way! Azula wouldn't die just from a silly little blizzard!!"

"Cook Jerlak said that you killed a bull seal and carried it back all by yourself!! They weigh like . . . a million billion pounds!!"

. . . Well, almost nothing.

Azula grabbed her pillow and pressed it over her head, covering her ears with it in a futile attempt to block out the sound of the chattering little water benders. _Didn't they have lessons?!_

"You can't sleep now!" One told her, "We have to clean the floor and then it's our bunk's turn to help prepare the night time meal."

"You know what?" she told them suddenly, "I made a bet with Hahn that he would have to take my cooking shifts and clean our room for us, and he lost, why don't you quietly mess things up a bit more, and then go find him and cash in on it."

"Azula!"

The princess grimaced into her pillow. Didn't she deserve a nap? She had kept Hahn alive, she had helped him during the hunt, and she would stop pummeling him if only he would stop annoying her and let her do whatever she wanted. Those good intentions should count for something, right?

"Well, look who's here." She did her best to sound calculating, making sure there was no trace of fatigue in her voice, "Come to clean the room and fetch me some food I assume, in accordance to our contract."

The water benders began to hoot and bang their feet against the floor, taunting the warrior.

"Get your things, Azula." Hahn had a crutch tucked firmly under his arm, and his bad ankle was wrapped up in sinews, and had bits of bone bracing it.

"Why?!"

"I'm moving you to the Honored Warrior dorm. You'll get your own private room."

With a small but undisguised smug smile of victory, Azula scooped up her bedroll, skins, and pillow, and followed Hahn out of the room. Behind her, she heard the kids whining and she felt one of them grab the hem of her shirt, but she shook him off and ignored them.

"Since the Swamp men are taking up most of our free rooms, we only have one left. It used to be Keesek's, he married and moved out about three moon cycles ago." Hahn was saying as he led her through the common room as he spoke. It was empty; all its inhabitants were out teaching lessons, hunting, cleaning, or visiting friends.

"What do I care who's it was?"

"Well, he was a water bender who had a bit of an artistic flare." Hahn told her, and Azula frowned, did she detect a hint of mirth in his tone?

"I thought all you tribesmen were creative." she accused, "Part of your 'culture'."

"Well, he . . . he also had a bit of a . . ." Hahn stopped in front of the doorway and pulled the heavy skins back for her. "Never mind,"

Azula stepped into the small cell, it couldn't have been more than six paces across, the bed platform took up much of the space. The ice walls, at least had several cubby holes carved into them, including one right next to the bed. Unfortunately, they weren't the _only_ things carved into the walls. Keesek's artistic flare seemed to revolve predominantly around naked women and sea life.

Hahn's lips parted in a self satisfied smile. As he was pulling the skins closed, he heard the banished princess shriek.

"Aieee!! Are those . . . _tentacles?_"

...

...

...

The chief and the lesser warriors were waiting for them in the quad below the lair; it was easy to see in the twilight. They had lit fires at intervals around the circle and, although they had not begun the ritual of playing the drums or kneeling in offering, they were prepared, equipped, and waiting to begin.

"It's amazing!!" Katara hung out over the bars of the balloon, trying to get a better look at the scene.

"You should be careful, hanging off the rail like that." Zuko advised as he tugged on the rope that let the hot air out of the balloon.

Katara turned to look at him and twitched an eyebrow upwards, amused by his concern.

The descent was smooth sailing, Zuko had been getting a lot of airship driving practice in lately, and he had gotten better at dealing with sudden winds and landing lightly. Unfortunately, there was nowhere flat enough to land on the mountain face, and Zuko had to take her down at nearly the base. This of course, meant a hike up the mountain by moonlight. Katara swung one leg over the side and was about to drop to the tropical grass below when her fiancé touched her shoulder, an unspoken request for her to wait.

"Dragons aren't like Sky Bison." Zuko leaned in, his voice hushed, "I mean, they aren't big cuddly rabberoos, they're dangerous."

"So," Katara teased, unaffected by the stoicism of her lover, "Sky Bison, tame and cuddly, Dragons are dangerous and reclusive. I think it's obvious I'd take a_ dragon_ any day." It was the way she said it and the flirtatious smile she flashed more than the actual words she used.

Zuko frowned, although her comparison of him to a dragon was flattering, it neither amused nor distracted him. He half suspected it had been meant to.

"You can still postpone it, you don't have to do this alone," he pressed on, the anxiety in his voice intensifying, "We can send word to Healer Yugoda or High Priestess Fae. Then you-"

Katara sobered, her demeanor matching his. She reached up and pressed the pad of her thumb to his lower lip, pressing just enough to separate the two, but not enough to invite heat.

"I'm not afraid, and I'm not going to back out." She told him, her voice flat with determination.

Zuko watched his intended slip down into the grass and tie the air ship to a nearby tree in the last of the light. Shaking his head in both wonder and apprehension, Zuko extinguished the fire and shut the metal door to the air heater.

"At least we don't have to carry torches of the original flame." Zuko offered as he helped Katara scramble up a particularly craggy, steep patch of rock. It wasn't that she wasn't strong enough to make the climb without help, she was just too short to reach the handhold.

"How did . . . you and Aang make . . . it with just one hand?"

"Well, for one thing, it wasn't dark, and for another, he can _jump_."

Together, the travel weary pair walked up the mountainside to where the sun cult was gathered. The chief had taken his usual spot, barring the stairway, his arms crossed and his expression stern.

"Lord and Lady, we are much relieved that you made it, when we saw you retreat to the base of the mountain, we worried that you had decided not to help us after all."

"Thank you, Chief," Zuko replied, and the two exchanged flatteries for nearly a quarter of an hour. It was all protocol of course, and Katara tried hard to pay attention, but the exotic tattoos of the warriors and the strange dress and instruments quickly diverted her.

The men and women were arranging themselves in an alternating pattern, the women dropping to their knees, their palms in front of them in offering, and the men were stretching their legs, as though readying their muscles for exertion. One or two of them whispered between themselves, but most were listening to the two leaders with singular attention.

"Lady Katara-"

Said lady snapped back to attention upon hearing her name.

"-of the Southern Water Tribe, would you like to see the Masters now, or do you have questions that need answering before you begin?"

Katara touched the nozzle of her striped water skin, trying to figure out what would be the best course of action. She had questions, many of them, but most would become evident just from examining the beasts.

"When is Shao due?" It was the first, logical step.

"We are not sure of an exact date. A dragon's gestation is nearly two years, so there is a good deal of grey area, we only noticed last year that she was beginning to show, we are almost positive, however, that it will be within the month."

"How long before it'll be weaned?"

"Actually, I do not know, it's been many lifetimes since our clan has seen a kit born."

"I'll see her now."

"Fire Lord, since the Lady cannot carry her own fire, you must bear it for her." The chief beckoned and one of the younger warriors stepped forward, holding a plume of flame in each hand.

The warrior bowed politely to the Fire Lord, a motion that Zuko returned, though, not as deeply, and then accepted the proffered fire.

"Remember," The Chief told them in a few last words of wisdom, "The Fire Benders not only learned their combat from the dragons, but their sense of honor as well, you would both be wise to do nothing that would offend the Masters."

"Thank you for the advice, Warrior Chief." Katara replied, it was the only appropriate thing she could think of to say.

The red streaked man then relaxed, smiled, and even gave the pair a small wink before stepping out of their way and granting them access to the long stairway. Although she insisted to herself that she wasn't scared, Katara couldn't bring herself to take the first step until she saw Zuko ascending them to her right. It was only proper, after all, he carried both the flames, and he had walked the path before, he could go first.

She had not gone far, seven or eight steps at most, before the drumming began. Turning to look over her shoulder, she saw the drummers crafting the rhythms that would eventually wake the dragons. The men had dropped to a wide stance, and maintained rings of fire while the woman began their synchronized bowing and offering movements. It reminded her eerily of the beats that the swamp tribe played under the full moon to bring it down. The way the throbbing sunk into her senses and became a part of her body and life force. Instead of settling in her womb though, as the swamp tempo had, this pulse rested in her chest, in fact, she was fairly sure even her heart was conforming to it's time.

They climbed the stairs in silence, keeping time with the drums, and reached the top just as the moon cleared the mountain peak, drenching them all in a silvery light. When they reached the catwalk that spanned the two cliffs, the drumming below suddenly stopped. Katara was about to ask what was about to happen when she heard the Chief yell instructions.

"Present flame!!"

Zuko straightened one arm out in front of him, and the other straight behind him, bowing down to the right cave mouth. Katara turned and faced the left cave, drawing nearer to her betrothed and grabbing onto the hem of his shirt for reassurance.

The wait was not long, though it felt like an eternity.

After the space of three shallow, quavering breaths, she heard a rumble from deep inside the mountain. The only thing that she could compare it to was the growling of the earth near Aunt Wuu's village right before the volcano erupted. She had barely made the connection before a huge blue shape emerged from the darkness, all teeth, scales and fire. Teeth, scales, and fire _charging right at her_.

Katara felt her jaw drop.

Then, there was a red one, it circled, looping the walkway and then spiraling down out of view, only to be replaced by the blue one again. Now that she had a more objective side view that did not involve fangs careening towards her at breakneck speed, Katara could easily pick out the baby-bulge in the creature's lower abdomen.

"'Tara" Zuko had extinguished the flames in his hands, and was turning to face her, "Do you remember the Dancing Dragon technique I taught you last year?"

"I remember that we both ended up falling into the river." She hissed back, "and my top fell off."

"Well, now would be a really _really_ good time to start remembering it." he told her, "They want us to dance with them."

Katara watched the red dragon circle around again, and decided that anything the scalies wanted, the scalies got. Turning to align herself with her lover, she shifted her weight onto one foot, and brought the other up to balance. The blue cow aligned with her as the bull aligned with the Fire Lord, and they began to dance together, benders and Masters. Katara thought that she would have to glance at Zuko to see her next step, but instead, found herself looking at her enormous partner. Like in the swamp, the dance seemed to flow through her in a way that wasn't entirely her own. Before she knew it, her fists were facing Zuko's and the Dragons had perched on the rock path on either side of them.

Looking at them.

With their _eyes_.

...

...

...

"AAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!"

Aang was wrenched from sleep by the third most awful, high pitched, screech he had ever heard in his life. Before his eyes were even open, he had landed in an earth bending stance, ready to crush whatever had triggered such a scream. Looking around he half expected to see Ty Lee being shredded by wild dogs, but instead he found her huddled up in a blanket next to the fire with a scroll, her free hand clasped over her mouth.

Appa grunted and turned over, promptly going back to sleep. Momo, however, perched on her shoulder, underneath the blanket too, and stared entranced at the page of symbols.

"Ty Lee, what-"

Before he could finish his sentence though, Ty Lee was gesturing wildly at the paper she read.

"Aang, they put a BODY in the MEAT GRINDER!!!"

"Uhh . . . what?"

"_THEY PUT A BODY IN THE MEAT GRINDER!!!_" Ty Lee repeated, her voice an ear splitting squeal, "Do you _KNOW_ what this _MEANS_?!?"

Aang was beginning to wonder if somehow he was in a dream within a dream. Tentatively, he pinched his nose shut, and was slightly disappointed when his breath stopped as well.

"It means that they _ATE_ it for _DINNER_!!" Ty Lee pressed on without stopping to let him guess. Aang hadn't really wanted to, anyway. "I _KNEW_ I suspected something when the Lady Xiana commented on the meat's unusual flavoring at the table!!"

"Ty Lee, It's three in the morning, have you been staying up to read that all night?" Aang decided that the next time they visited a market, Ty Lee was not allowed to buy murder mystery scrolls . . . or meat.

"Ah! There's a step ladder in the corner with a bit of cloth snagged in it . . . do you think it's a clue?" Ty Lee unrolled a bit more of the paper, "I bet it means the murderer is _short_!!!"

Aang curled his lip and scrunched his nose at her. Momo chirped and jumped from her shoulder to his, and he felt the lemur's tiny claws snag in the fabric of his robe.

"No, I mean, because he or she needed a ladder to put the body into the grinder." Ty Lee explained, "I bet it's the scullery maid!! Eee! She is going to come and chop me up and feed me to a party of handsome, eligible bachelors and codependent yet likeable ladies!!!"

Aang yawned, "Ty Lee, I think it would be best if you stopped reading and went to sleep. We have to travel north tomorrow."

Their combing of the village had been unsuccessful, Aang really didn't think he would find anyone so far from an air temple, but it was worth a shot. He meant to check every non bender in the world eventually, though he knew chances were there were only fifteen or twenty people to find. The Fire Nation had been thorough.

...

...

...

"Hahn!"

"Yes, sir?" The warrior turned at the sound of the Weapons Master's voice, and bowed deeply to the man. Not an easy feat with a crutch. He always made an extra effort to be civil to the man, as it was the Weapons Master's daughter, Marlena, who had died bearing him a stillborn son. His father in law had never forgiven him his daughter's death, as though, naturally, he was responsible for getting her with child in the first place. Hahn always thought it unfair. He had been her husband when they first lay together, and well within his right's to start a family with her.

"We have received strange news from the Fire Nation."

Hahn felt himself tense at the words, but he was careful to maintain a neutral expression.

"The Fire Lord's Fiancé has requested ten gallons of oasis water, but she will not say why, and asked for it to be sent to coordinates that she specified, but won't tell us what Island it is."

"Strange indeed." Hahn agreed, "Do you think it's a fraud?"

"No, Arnook showed it to me. The paper is from the Fire Lord's desk, the penmanship is distinctly the Fire Lord's, and it bore the seal of the Royal family." The weapons master signaled for him to walk, and Hahn did so in a slow, lopsided pace that the master mirrored.

"The second letter." The man continued, "Is even stranger. It's an invitation addressed to the Princess requesting her attendance at a tournament. Can you believe it? All I can think is that it will be an elaborately staged public execution, meant to humiliate her, then kill her. That was in the stewards hand, written by request of the Fire Lord."

Hahn felt his lower stomach twist at the word 'execution', but quickly shoved it out of his mind.

"When is the Tournament supposed to be? I don't know, I didn't read the letter myself. We could ask the courier."

"It didn't arrive by hawk?"

"No. A courier on an eel hound."

"Ah, I think I saw it's tracks to the east of here . . . I was wondering what they were." Hahn shifted in the sudden uncomfortable silence, "What has Arnook decided?"

"Well, he plans to grant her the Spirit Water, we all know she wouldn't ask it lightly, and the absence of details seems to imply that it is important enough to demand secrecy in case the messenger was intercepted. Unfortunately, the island in question, well, nobody has ever heard of it!! She must have mixed up the numbers, silly woman."

"No, the Fire Lord would have caught her mistake." Hahn reasoned, "It was his writing after all. Ask the Swamp Benders if they know the area, they are a bit more traveled than the rest of us."

"That is a capital idea! No wonder Arnook wanted you to succeed him. You have a brilliant tactical mind . . ." The man leaned in, and with an unfriendly smile, continued, "Soon, I expect, you'll have _MY_ job."

". . . only after you're promoted, Master." Hahn replied through an equally hostile though slightly better concealed smile. Although his ex father in law did not know it, Marlena had not been a virgin on their wedding night, something Hahn had found it hard to forgive her, but something delicious he had as ammunition against her grief-turned-vile father.

"As for the banished princess, if it's what the Fire Lord wishes, then we'll have to comply. She isn't exactly _our_ prisoner. We're just babysitting. I was hoping that you would go along as a bodyguard."

"I don't want to go."

"I know you are attached to the North Pole, but it won't be long. It won't be for more than a month."

Hahn didn't answer; instead, he paused to think and leaned heavily on his crutch. He was very rooted to the city. In truth, it was because he didn't like to be far from the spirits of his wives and son. There was an ever present fear that once he left, even the ghost of their presence would be gone upon his return.

"I hear the women of the Fire nation bare their arms, legs, and stomachs during the hot weather." The older man coaxed, pulling on his hood as they stepped out of the barracks and into the windy streets.

"You would be better off finding another guard."

"Why? You are the best at hand to hand combat, and you haven't a household to look after. You're the best man for the job."

"She hates me. She takes every opportunity to pick a fight with me."

"I have asked Sangok to go as well, I have observed she tolerates him more than most. I in fact, asked him to go tell her about the invitation. I thought it best if it came from a friend."

Hahn nodded, the Weapons master had stealthily avoided his concern by changing the subject, and that made the honored warrior uneasy. The Princess was outnumbered and outmatched by the Lord and Lady and their entourage, she did however, easily overpower him, even without her bending.

"You wouldn't . . ." Hahn trailed off, realizing the impertinence of the sentence.

". . . Wouldn't be sending you on a mission where your purpose would be to be a physical distraction?" The weapons master finished it for him, "Of course not!!"

"Then I will gladly accept." He really didn't see an alternative. It would be shaming not to accept a mission of such stature without a legitimate reason. The warriors would assume that he was afraid of the princess, or didn't think he could handle her, and although both these accusations, he felt, were true, he would never admit it to the rest of the men by word or action.

Hahn limped the rest of the way, his face fixed in a snarl. It was not an "honorable mission". It wasn't even babysitting. He was going to be the token punching bag. He was supposed to keep all the Princess' hostility focused on him so she would be too exhausted or too distracted to attempt to harm the Fire Lord or his friends.

That's why he was the best man for the job.

She already hated him, all he had to do was breath the wrong way and it would provoke her into breaking his nose.

Hahn had only just settled down on a comfortable pile of skins and propped up his throbbing ankle when a dejected Sangok flopped down next to him, closer than he thought prudent. The Bender's face was swollen in what was going to be a large black eye the next day, and his nose was running, as though he might have cried a little on the walk over.

"She threw a boot at me." He explained before Hahn could ask, "She wasn't even awake!"

"Why didn't you duck?"

"I thought she was asleep! I don't know how she hit me! She didn't even open her eyes to do it!"

They both hushed as Arnook cleared his throat.

The meeting room was large and dotted with at least eight fires, and around each fire, seven or eight men huddled. The further back one got, the less rank the men at the fire had, and the less they were expected to speak. Sangok and him sat at the second to last fire, and they settled in with the rest of the warriors for a long boring meeting that would mostly involve speculation and debate about proper protocol.

_Protocol_, Hahn thought to himself, _that was first drafted well before the hundred year war, and now practically obsolete._

Sangok elbowed him gently several times consecutively, which meant something exciting was about to happen. Hahn gazed back towards the head of the room where Hue had come in. The straw haired swamp man was nodding and quoting from the letter.

"Yea! Y'all wouldn' know 'here tha' is, but I do. My half-sis on my ma's side lives o' that island, nice place too, if ya like the hot, dry weather."

"See, Chief Arnook," The Weapons Master butt in, "I told you we should ask him, I thought they might know the aegean better than us, call it a hunch."

Hahn fumed and angrily tossed a chip of wood into the fire. He didn't, however, dare stand up and refute it, it would be his word against the Weapon's Master's, and since both he and the Chief had lost daughters partly due to his curse, they usually banded together.

"So, you could find it again if we set a course for it from the city?"

"Oh ya. Ya just follow them water ways ta where ya wanna go."

"Water ways?"

"It's like sayin' yer feet'll take ya where you want em to whether ya want em to er not." Hue tried to explain, "The water'll take me where I need to go whether I want it to er not . . . at least, it do in them swamp ways, the ocean is a bit more . . . open. Y'all know what they say, tha ocean, them refuses no one, it ain't all connected, cause it's all one thing."

The older men exchanged looks, clearly writing the man off as a lunatic.

A lunatic with an acute sense of cartography.

...

...

...

Katara wanted to scream, but the air was ripped from her lungs so completely that she couldn't do anything more than clench her teeth together as tightly as possible, clutch the Ran's shaggy beard, and pray for life.

The dragons, after staring at the pair, had suddenly pounced, snatching up the opposing bender in their mouths and then diving head first into the all encompassing darkness of their tunnels.

The closest thing she could come up with was skating on her ice formations. Sometimes, if she moved fast enough, it would trigger a strange, excruciating tickle inside her stomach that would disperse as soon as she skidded to a stop. Here, the stop never came, the speed only increased.

Every so often, as they turned, dove, or flipped upside down, Katara felt the fabric of her top scrape against the wall, and she agonized about just how big the cavern was. It couldn't be wide, and soon, nightmares of being splattered against it by the colossal bull dragon haunted her imagination.

Then, as suddenly as it began, the wild ride was over. The bull emerged into a humungous cavern, filled to the brim with gold. In an awkward lope, the beast landed on it's legs, cantering several lopsided steps before it could lose enough momentum to skid to a stop.

Katara found herself unceremoniously dropped on the ground, and she inspected herself temperamentally. Aside from a bruise on her stomach where she had landed on a dragon tooth when Ran had flipped upside down, there was no damage.

"Thank you for carrying me," she told the beast, remembering the Chief's words of caution, "I am Master Water Bender Katara, I am honored to meet you, Old Master." After her introduction, she bowed deeply.

The beast's nostrils flared, and it dipped it's head in response before slinking up a small mound of half melted gold coins and curling up. It must have been a usual spot for him to lounge, because the groove perfectly conformed to his body.

The cave was spacious enough to have held a weyr of dragons, probably ten or more, but it seemed only two currently inhabited it. A stream cascaded down one of the walls to pool in part of the cavern, then drain under a rock shelf, and several stalagmites poked out of the pool, creating weird islands of rock. The light in the place was generated by a strange fungi that grew in clumps around the perimeter. They were easily taller than her, and emitted a strange purple light that, though bright, made everything look odd.

"Where is Master Shao?" Katara asked tentatively, feeling a bit foolish for talking to a dragon. She was certain, however, beyond any doubt that the Dragon understood her, it just did not have the anatomy that was required to respond.

Ran lifted his head and turned, his gaze fixing on the opposite wall of the cave, or more accurately, the tunnel mouth on the opposite side of the cave. As she watched, Shao emerged, Zuko gently cradled in the beasts jaws. She moved much more sluggishly than the male, Katara could tell that immediately, mostly due to the fact that Zuko did not look nauseous at all.

The cow was off balance and her hips hit the side of the cave as she maneuvered into it. Her belly bulge was once again evident, and it nearly brushed the floor as her whole elongated body sagged under the unusual weight. She also walked with a limp, and lay down soon after, placing Zuko on the ground, a lot more gently than Katara herself had been dropped. It must have been that maternal hormones were ubiquitous in the beasts veins.

Pulling off her water skin, scrambling up the slope of coins and nearly succumbing to a minor avalanche, Katara faced the female and repeated her introduction, adding in a segment about Zuko as well.

"We have started making the necessary arrangements for your kit, even though we haven't fully been told what is to take place." Zuko added, not wanting to seem brooding and quiet.

"Master Shao, may I touch you?" Katara thought it best to ask, even though there was no way she could do her job without coming into contact with the beast, the memory of the vision of her burnt arms still too fresh in her mind.

The large female nodded, her feelers undulating, before placing her head on her soft, metal mattress and heaving a long sigh of alleviation. Katara could see why at once, even before she engaged her water, she could feel the pain in the creature's back, and the general exhaustion she felt.

The blue scales were sleek and beautiful, they were not slimy like a snakes or malleable like a fish's. They were not fused together, and in fact, seemed to be opposable. Katara could see from the tiny muscles underneath the skin that they could be fanned out or clutched tight to them, and she wondered briefly why. The creature's underbelly was different, it had no scales at all, only bumps of muscular skin, the lower two containing teats for nursing.

Running her hands down the long abdomen, having to walk a good ten paces to reach the creature's womb, and she flattened her palms to it, directing her water past the scales and into it's stomach.

"It's healthy . . . four legs, one head, two wings . . ." Katara frowned, concentrating, "It's a boy, I think."

Ran gurgled deep in his throat, the sound, although incoherent, was clearly filled with pride.

"You 'think'?" Zuko asked her softly, a plume of fire in his hand, ready to provide more light should she require it.

"Well, I've never exactly taken a class on dragon anatomy."

Before they could squabble further, Shao snaked her long neck around to watch the proceedings. Her mouth opened and closed once in a teeth gnashing scolding, then she hissed and nodded her head a few times.

"I don't know . . . I don't know how old he is in _days_." Katara continued quickly, unsure of the cow's question, "but he is fully mature . . . just facing the wrong way . . . I'll wait to turn him though, better not to do that until he is ready to be born, in case we trigger a labor early."

Extracting the fluid back out of her patient, Katara began the long walk around to the creature's back.

"Where are you going?"

"Her back is sore, and it's making her moody, I can help with that right now." Unsheathing her water again, she started at the top of the Dragon's neck, and began the long journey down, vertebra by vertebra, muscle group by muscle group, easing the stress of carrying the infant, and sneaking quick peaks at the rest of the cow's anatomy as she went.

"You know," Katara told him, once she had picked up a rhythm in her work, "I always thought that Dragons laid eggs and had nests."

"Mongoose Dragons do." Zuko told her, "but the old Masters are like us, they're aware. They give birth to live young and nurse them just like a human would. In fact . . ." He trailed off for a while, his face contorting as he tried to recall the thought.

"In fact," he began again finally, "There are legends about human infants being left out and found and raised by dragons. It's said that they would drink dragon's milk, and it would change them. It's rumored to cure any illness, save the dying, and stop the young from ageing . . . I'm not sure I believe all that, but the rumor has to have some basis in fact."

"Mother's milk is mother's milk," Katara replied doubtfully, "Whether it's a human, a dragon, or a tiger seal, it's only real purpose is to nourish the cub."

By then, Katara had reached the tail, and she stepped back to look at her work, as though she could sense spots that she had missed.

"I know some herbs that may ease the pain of the birth if she starts eating them now, I don't know if it will work on a dragon though, or even if they grow on this island." Katara walked up to Shao's head and bowed again, "I will come again tomorrow night to check on you and ease your back if you want me to."

Shao gave a small nod, then looked over at her mate. Her tail thumped into the ground a few times, as though she was trying to lash it, but did not feel like rising. Finally, with a strangely human grumble, Ran rose and walked over to them, lowering his head and inviting them to mount.

As they did, Katara glanced back at the female. There was definitely communication between the two, but it was neither vocal nor physical, that seemed to leave only one other option, mental. This however, seemed implausible at best, creatures could not simply broadcast their thoughts to one another any more than she could to Zuko, though in all fairness to her fiancé, she expected him to read her mind more often than she cared to admit.

"Why couldn't we have just rode in?" Katara mumbled to herself as she settled behind her boyfriend, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his back. As soon as she was settled, Ran began clawing his way up the wall to another, larger hole, this one large enough to grow the same eerie fungi.

"The tunnels to the alter walk are too small for a dragon and rider, he's taking us another way out."

Katara released him and leaned back so she could stare dubiously at him properly.

"How do you know?"

"I don't know." Zuko looked down at her, puzzled, "You don't feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"The information."

"No."

"Must be a fire bender thing . . . I would guess it's the same way that you feel the moon cycle and tides." Zuko explained, "I can feel how they feel . . . Sort of, it happened when they breathed fire on Aang and I . . . you just . . . _understand._"

Katara's expression had not changed, so Zuko turned back around in defeat. It was not the most ingenious of explanations, but for someone who spiraled so rapidly between emotions because of the moon's cycle, it should have been sufficient. If it was time to be moody, Katara knew, if the moon was a waning gibbous, Katara knew, if the tide was going out, Katara knew, and if another girl was on her moon time, Katara knew.

_If she can be a lunatic,_ Zuko thought, slightly hurt by his wife's scrutiny, _than I can be a dragon king._

To his surprise though, the next words out of her mouth were supportive and faithful.

"So what did she want to know when she curled her head around to look at us?"

"She was indignant that you would speak of her anatomy like that in front of her, and then she asked what color it was . . . I thought you understood because you said you didn't know."

"That's odd, what would color have to do with anything?"

Zuko shrugged, looked at Ran, and when the bull made no reply, shrugged again.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Ok, I am officially done with Finals Yaaaaaaay!!! **

**That means it's summer vacation, Yaaaaaaay!!!**

**That means more time for writing, YAAAAAAY!!!**

**Praise TophGod!!!**

**I know I owe you guys MAJOR for the loooong wait. I had enough threats and begging in PMs to attest to that. **

**Sorry guys. This one was my bad.**

**...**

**...**

**Next order of business, Midsummer Madness really really REALLY needs a going over and needs to be betaed properly by someone who isn't easily distracted by her own fingernails.**

**I know it's a big job, so I'm willing to do an art trade for services rendered. So all you Betas that want a few fan arts for your fanfics or a particular scene with particular stipulations, let's talk. **

**...**

**...**

**Oh! My picture of Azula and Aang appeared in the Fandom Secrets LJ community about two months ago, and nobody told me!!!**

**Since my stuff keeps surfacing over there, I might just have to bring some Zutaraness to the table **_**over there**_** . . . as soon as I figure out how to work the forum things. ::sweatdrop::**

**I don't want to look like a n00b.**

**...**

**...**


	6. Chapter 6: Bedside Manner

**Title:** A Net to Catch the Wind  
**Author:** Burning_Ice  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** The whole Fire Nation is in a tizzy because the most important birth of the century is about to take place. Of course there is only one person the Fire Lord thinks is cut out to midwife such an important delivery.

**Pairing:** Zutara. Hahnzula, Sukka, Ty LeeOC.  
**Beta: **Nobody  
**..  
…**  
**Disclaimer:** Do I still need to actually put one? I mean, Mike and Bryan have better things to do than sit around and troll for fan fiction writers that they can sue . . . right? Rumi: Lovedrunk belongs to Shahram Shiva, and it totally rocks my socks.  
**. .**

**...**

**Chapter 6: Bedside Manner  
**

**..  
**Hahn sulked as he prodded the campfire in the common room, looking for the perfect piece of coal. He reclined on the pelts spread over the floor, his ankle elevated and his head propped up on his free palm. Azula had not graced any of the older warriors with her presence yet, and for some reason, that was making him feel restless and agitated.

Sangok sat across the way, playing ice marbles with Denahi, Olayuk, Hajar, and Tagak were busy passing a peace pipe between them while prepping a tattoo needle, and Caubvic was gnawing loudly on a piece of blubbered seal jerky. Two older swamp benders, Hue's protégés, were crushing bugs together with a mortar and pestle, the squashed creatures turning a pretty red colored dye.

"So, Hahn," Hajar's voice cut through the silence, "How come your new girlfriend is so antisocial?"

"Ha! He wishes she was his girlfriend." Caubvic paused in his chewing to toy with his fellow warrior, "I bet he hasn't had someone to warm his furs for so long that even burn-scar-bitch is looking pretty good."

"It's not just her body," Hajar cut in, "It's also the title. Come on Hahn, you know you want to be 'Prince Hahn of the Fire Nation', don't you? Almost as good as 'Chief of the Northern Water Tribe'. The title makes the scars and attitude a whole lot more palatable."

"Shut up." Hahn snapped. It stung because it was true, as a younger teenager, he had wanted the fame and power that being chief brought. Now, in his early twenties, having buried three fiancés and a son, he had his priorities better sorted. He wanted to be left alone.

"I wonder how much of the kingdom you'll get if you actually find a way for her to reconcile with her brother." Caubvic picked a bit of gristle from his teeth and flicked it into the fire.

"Stop it, Caubvic." Sangok defended without looking up from his game, "She'll hear you and whip your fat ass. The tarps aren't that thick."

"Hajar started it." the older warrior muttered, taking another nibble.

"Why are you defending her? She gave you a black eye!" Hajar said before exhaling several smoke rings.

Hahn rolled his eyes. He had known these men for years, and knew they thrived on attention. Instead of paying it to them, he pulled out one of his blank scrolls and, using a bit of charcoal from the fire, began writing. It was hard, however, to block out the idle chatter of the other young men.

"She's probably sleeping."

"She was last time I checked."

"Ha! Hahn tired her out during the snowstorm!!" Olayuk wiggled his hips lewdly, this did not make his job of threading bone needles any easier. "'Oh Hahn, these chilling arctic winds are reeking havoc on my bare Fire Nation skin! Off with your shirt or I'll take it from you!!'!!" Olayuk raised his voice to a falsetto and mimicked the Princess's tone. He was, by far, the most melodramatic of the older warriors, usually, however, his clowning around was harmless.

"It was only polite to keep her warm," Hajar answered back, touching his tongue to the tip of his nose in a suggestive way.

Denahi raised his gloved hands to his face and giggled, but didn't join in the mockery.

"You see!" Hahn stomped a foot, getting everyone's attention, "This is why I didn't want her in the barracks!!"

"Y'all need ta calm yer self down!!" one of the swamp benders spoke, putting his work aside, "This all ain't nothin' ta be bellyachin' about!! Y'all might hunt better if y'all blew off some steam once in a while!!"

"Don't encourage them Joe." He snapped back.

"It be 'Tho'." The bender replied, insulted. The two benders chattered back and forth for several seconds so quickly and with such thick accents that the rest of the men could not make it out.

"Hey." Hahn looked over at his best friend, "Sangok, You did go back and tell her about the tournament, right?"

Sangok looked uncomfortable. He finally tore himself away from the game to glance around innocently.

"Ha! He's been laying low since the humiliating boot thing." Caubvic sniggered, "What kind of warrior can't dodge a shoe?"

"That has to be the third most humiliating thing she could have done to him with a boot." Hajar put in, unable to resist adding some innuendo.

"It wasn't nice of her to throw it." Denahi told his favorite marbles opponent, patting him on the arm sympathetically.

"Sangok!! We embark tomorrow!!"

The bender flushed pathetically, "Hahn, please go talk to her for me?"

"No." Hahn replied point-blank, "Chief Arnook wanted you to do it to help improve your diplomacy. Anyways, she likes you better."

"That's because I'm _nice _to her."

"No, it's because you do everything she tells you to." Hajar interjected sagely as he accepted the pipe. Other than Hahn and Caubvic, he was the only one of the older warriors who actively courted women. Caubvic was too heavy to be taken as a proficient hunter, Hahn had a bad record of keeping fiancés alive, and Hajar, he just had a way of getting on the girl's father's bad side, probably because he chased anything female with a pulse.

"Please Hahn?" Sangok dug in his fur trimmed pack and produced the letter. It was rolled and although the seal was broken, Hahn could still see the Fire Lord's emblem imprinted in the wax.

"No."

"At least try to get the princess to come out," Denahi rocked back on his heels and smiled, "I want to see her up close . . . she's really pretty if you don't look at the scars . . ."

Hahn didn't want to, it wasn't his job, but he did feel responsible for the brat since he had pulled her from the ice in the first place, so he put down his writing and stood up slowly, leaning heavily on his crutch. He took the letter from Sangok all the while grumbling to himself about being sick of all his friends being cowards.

"Hey, swamp benders, is that red stuff almost ready?" he heard over his shoulder as he crossed the room. Using his crutch, he tapped at the doorframe.

"Azula, are you awake?"

There was no answer.

"Azula," he tried again, "If you don't respond, I'm coming in."

"Don't."

Hahn sighed and rested his back against the wall beside her door. "I need to talk to you."

"Go away."

Hahn frowned, there was something shaky in her voice, as though she was upset and trying to mask it. She must have heard the men's banter and been offended.

"Are you okay? You sound upset." He didn't really _care_, just wanted to let her know that he knew; that her attempt to hide it was unsuccessful.

"What do you want?" The curtain yanked open and the Princess stiffly crossed her arms, daring him to try to enter. Her movements lacked the usual catlike grace, and he frowned, leaning in closer to inspect her. Was she hurt from the hunt? He hadn't been lucid to observe her, and even though she hated him, he was sure she would push through the pain to help him.

"Back off!" she shoved his chest.

Hahn shrugged and shook his head. That was the thanks he got for caring.

"You got an invitation." Hahn held it out, "Chief Arnook says you can go if you want to, provided that you submit to bodyguards."

"I don't need bodyguards." She informed him.

"I know. They would be guarding everyone else from you." Hahn shot back.

"Then it's a keeper, not a bodyguard."

"Fine then, provided you submit to keepers."

She let the curtain drop, and Hahn took a step back. The letter was three pages long, so it would take her approximately four to read, then she would probably re read it once to make sure she understood it right since it's contents were so unbelievable.

Three.

Two.

One.

"You're serious?!" the curtain yanked open and Azula charged out, brandishing the letter, "You're not playing an obscenely cruel joke?!"

"Why would I?"

"Sangok! Is this true?" she demanded the frailer bender.

"Oh, so you'll believe it if it comes from him?!?" Hahn grumped, sitting back down.

"Yes," Sangok smiled at her and beckoned her over, "It's true, come here and play with us!"

"I don't want to play your stupid game." Azula curled her lip in distaste, but knelt down to watch the match anyway.

"So, are you going to enter?" Hahn asked.

"No."

"What?!" Sangok dropped his marbles, "You have to!!"

"Why would I want to be put on display for the entire nation that exiled me?" Azula picked up a marble and callously melted it, "I refuse to suffer such an immense dishonor."

"You HAVE to!!!" Sangok whined.

Azula raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, scar-face, you want some?" Hajar held out the peace pipe to Azula, who slapped it out of his hand. The warrior yelped and scrambled off after it as it skittered end over end across the floor. "Great! Now I'm going to have to repack the bowl."

"She doesn't have to go if she doesn't want to." Hahn ignored the scuffle, picking up his scroll again and starting to write with a bit of charcoal from the fire, "Frankly, I'm glad she doesn't."

The words were hardly out of his mouth before he sensed that they were a mistake.

"Why are you glad?" she asked sharply, "What does it have to do with you?!"

"Chief Arnook asked us to be your bodygu- keepers." Hahn explained, rubbing his temples, which had begun to throb. He glanced up at Azula once, then went back to his writing.

"Us?"

"Us!" Sangok grinned and clapped his hands together several times gently but quickly.

"Why the both of you?" Azula asked, "You're hobbled and his bending is appalling. I could slaughter him in two moves."

Hahn looked up at her long enough to give her a disapproving look, then bent back over his work. There was definitely something off about the way that she was moving. She seemed stiff . . . or sore. Was dragging the bull seal too much for her? Sometimes he just assumed that there was nothing that she couldn't do.

"Chief Arnook is under the impression that your friendship with _his nephew_ will keep you from breaking his face." Tagak put in as he sketched a wolf into Olayuk's forearm, emphasizing why it would be a bad idea to hurt the scrawny boy, "Cheif Arnook thought you would behave better if your handlers were friends."

"Hahn is not my friend."

"Please say you'll go!! It'll be fun! It'll be like a vacation!!" Sangok chattered on, "I mean, we could go to the _beach_!!! It'll be _warm_!!!"

". . . and the women will be scantily clad!" Caubvic added.

Azula ignored this, instead, she looked across the campfire at Hahn, who was once again staring at her. When their eyes met, he quickly began scribbling again, pretending it never happened. The Princess narrowed her eyes, she didn't like being gawked at.

"What are you writing?"

He didn't realize it was directed at him, so made no answer.

"Hahn is an artist." Denahi told her, "He likes to make things; he never shows us his writing though. He's shy. . . . he designed my tattoo, want to see?" The pretty bender began rolling up his sleeve.

Tramping around the fire, Azula plucked the scroll from his hands, and unfurled it. The warrior protested and grabbed at it, but the princess sidestepped and retreated out of range, cruelly holding it up high as the warrior chased her, hampered by his limp.

"Azula! Give it back!!" He grabbed her free arm that she was using to block him and tried to twist it up behind her back.

"Read it!! Read it!!" Hajar yelled, tackling Hahn so he could not force her down, "I want to know if his poetry is as good as his carving and drawing!!"

"No, come on, Hahn is sensitive about his writing!!" Sangok argued, but didn't have the nerve to jump up and challenge the princess so soon after she threatened to slaughter him in two moves.

"Well, lots of it is scribbled out, and the handwriting is atrocious; I may not be able to decipher it." Azula scanned over the letters, looking for the most recent drabble. The one he had been working on that night.

"_Give it back_!!" Hahn swung and missed because Hajar ducked at the last minute.

"I worship the moon." Azula began reading, stepping from side to side, staying just out of his reach, "Tell me of the soft glow of the candle light, and the sweetness of my moon. Don't talk about sorrow, tell me of that treasure, hidden if it is to you, then just remain silent."

"_Come on!!_" Hahn yelled, "_it's not done!_"

"Last night," Azula's voice faltered as she read the line, "Last night, I lost my grip on reality and welcomed insanity. Love saw me and said, 'I showed up-"

As she stopped, all the guffawing died down as well, everyone saw her grip on the paper tighten. Even Hahn and Hajar's tussle ceased, the honored warrior stilling at the sound of the paper crumpling beneath her fingers.

"What's this poem about?" she demanded, towering over the pinned tribesman.

". . . it's a poem." Hahn replied softly, his face heating, ". . . it's not about anything."

Azula glared at him, then looked back at the paper, finding her place. The good natured roast had become intensely serious, and although everyone felt bad at seeing how distressed the warrior was, they were too in shock to stop her.

_Was he writing about her? Last night he had . . ._ Azula shoved the thoughts out of her head. _Last night he had been delirious._

". . . Love saw me and said, 'I showed up. Wipe you tears and be silent.' I said, 'O Love I am frightened, but it's not you.' Love said to me, 'there is nothing that is not me.  
Be silent.'"

"Azula . . ." Sangok protested, but didn't seem to have a follow up.

"I said, 'O Love what kind of face is this, spectral, or human?' Love said to me, 'this is beyond anything that you know. Be silent.' I said, 'please reveal this to me I am dying in anticipation!!' Love said to me, 'that is where I want you: Always on the edge,'"

Azula paused, then repeated the last line.

"Always on the edge."

Hajar was the first to break the silence as he took his hands off Hahn's upper arms and dismounted the warrior's stomach where he straddled it.

"Shit, Hahn, no wonder you've courted so many girls." Whether it meant that he was a ladies man because of his poetry or it was a crack about always being on the edge, nobody could tell.

"I changed my mind." Azula interjected suddenly, "I'm going to the Tournament."

...

...

...

"Hey, sweetie, any luck?" Suki walked into the bedroom carrying two glasses of kombucha that Iroh had sent them and several messenger hawk scrolls.

Sokka, who had been unsuccessfully trying to sew a hem into his pants, looked up.

"No." he told her, tossing the garment aside, "I give up, it's impossible."

"You want me to loan you a skirt?" Suki teased, crossing the room to her trunk and pulling one out.

"No."

"I just got a letter from the Fire Nation." The Kyoshi captain sat down on the bed next to him, leaning into him so he could see the letter as she unrolled it, "You want me to read it to you?"

"What do you think the chances are that it's from Katara and she is offering to come and do my mending?" he asked, ignoring the question.

"Not likely, she is probably too busy mending her own clothes, you know, after Zuko tears them off-"

"Suki!! We're pretending they never . . . _you know_, do the horizontal mambo!! You swore you would pretend!!"

"Sorry, I forgot, you're right, I'm sure they never . . . dance together. Well, it's from Zuko's steward, sent by request from the Fire Lord." Suki cleared her throat, "'Greetings Sword Master Sokka and Kyoshi Captain Suki, I am writing because word is that the Avatar is in your area. The Fire Nation is having a tournament that, as a Fire Bender, he is cordially invited to participate in.' Wow, that sounds exciting, I wonder what the prize for winning is?"

"I don't know," Sokka waived his hand dismissively, "probably some flaming trophy of flame."

"We should go! I've written a bunch of scrolls to him, we can send them to the villages surrounding Chin. We could take all the Kyoshi Warriors, expose them to Fire Nation customs."

Sokka looked at her suspiciously.

Suki smiled innocently.

"You had me fooled until you suggested bringing all the warriors."

"What?!" Suki tried to sound confused, then gauging by his expression that it wasn't going to work, became serious, "Look, Kisa has been moping around ever since Ty Lee left. It's depressing everyone."

"Why don't you all just get together and 'girl talk' her until she feels better?" Sokka grabbed his glass of tea and took a long gulp.

"Because," Suki replied matter-of-factually, "Girl talk only helps so much."

...

...

...

"'Tara?" Zuko had spent the last several hours tramping with his intended up the slopes of the mountain, and was becoming more and more irritated. It had been amusing at first, since she climbed several steps in front of him and bent down to look at plants a lot, and that guaranteed a nice view, but that could only hold his interest so long.

"I think we should give up, your herbs don't grow here." Zuko dropped the empty basket, "If they did we would have found them already."

"You're probably right." Katara turned and walked back to join him. They stood on the bluff and looked out over the city in the noontime heat.

"If we push, we can get back in time for the afternoon nap." Zuko suggested.

"I still can't believe there is a culture that supports sleeping away the afternoon." Katara sat down on the rocks, making it clear she had no intention of partaking in naptime.

"It's scorching!" Zuko sat down next to her, "See that building down there? Aang and I got stuck in a booby trap and had to wait for everyone to wake up."

"I remember that." Katara grinned, "You both had the worst sunburns on your nose that I had ever seen."

"You refused to heal mine." Zuko told her, and his fiancé grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"Sorry isn't going to cut it! You healed Aang's, but made me walk around with a face like a tomato apple melon for three days!!"

Katara's sheepish smile turned mischievous.

"Would a kiss make it better?"

"I suppose it would be a start."

Katara laughed and leaned in, planting an affectionate kiss on her husband-to-be's nose, then his forehead, his good cheek, then his mouth. Zuko leaned into it, returning the kiss. He wasn't sure the entirety of the logic behind it, but being around a pregnant dragon was making Katara extra frisky. It probably had something to do with the fact that she loved kids and wanted one for herself, they had agreed, however, no children until they had been married for a few months. He didn't want any complications of a bastard child.

Who would be the Heir to the throne? The one conceived before marriage or after?

"Zuko! Look!! I didn't know they swam."

The Prince's eyes followed where his lover was pointing and saw a huge red shape slithering through the water. At first he thought it was a sea serpent like in the Earth kingdom pass, but as soon as the thing broke the surface, he recognized Ran.

The Dragon looped the mountain once, then landed on top of it, barking loudly. It was more of a hiss like something from a python elephant than a roar that one would expect from a bull tiger.

A few seconds later Shao broke the surface, a giant squid wriggling in her jaws, it's tentacles slapping. She beat her wings against the water a few times, but not even powerful kicks from her feet and tail and strong flaps from her wings could get her airborne. It was simply too much carrying the sea monster and the baby dragon.

"You think something is wrong?"

"No." Zuko squinted, "I think that they're just hunting."

Shao had pulled herself ungracefully onto the rocks of the shore, her enlarged belly making it nearly impossible to maneuver. Finally, she seemed to find a good spot, and curled up to eat, then bask in the sun.

It was weird, sitting there watching the dragons as though they were any other creature and not just a legendary endangered species. As Shao munched on her lunch, Ran dove back into the water, surfacing about twenty minutes later with a tiger shark, which he offered to his mate and the cow rejected. Next he brought her an enormous turtle crab, which she batted away with her tail, and finally, a mouthful of seaweed, which she graciously accepted.

"Aww, look!! That's so sweet!!"

"If you ever get that big," Zuko promised, feeling slightly shown up, "I'll help you find whatever you're craving too."

It had taken all afternoon to climb down the mountainside, and though they were sweaty, and a bit dirtier, they were none the worse for wear. Katara's herb hunt had been fruitless, but it didn't dampen her spirits at all.

Walking down the last slopes, it was almost breathtaking, the change that had taken place. While they had been hiking, the Sun Warriors had been cleaning and rebuilding everything in preparation for their new guests. It was almost hard to tell if there had ever been ruins at all, everything shone gold and new in the sunset.

It was as though the whole island basin was holding it's breath, waiting for new life to be breathed into the ancient species. Everyone was affected by a nervous sort of anticipation.

After putting the basket away and taking a few swallows of swamp herbs, Katara went to look for her intended. The moon wouldn't be full for a few more days yet, but Katara was of the strict opinion that moon surge nights were days he was obligated to put out, non moon surge nights he was merely expected to. New moon nights he was expected to provide lots of cuddles and not even think about mentioning sex.

She found him out behind the villa in the walled in yard that came equipped with an outdoor shower. Rain collected from the roof of the building and flowed into a filtered bucket, when one unblocked the holes at the bottom of the colander, the water would drain out, mimicking a shower.

Leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed, she watched him peel layer after layer of the sweat soaked fabric off of his torso. It had quickly become apparent in the last few days that the travel clothes they wore were too heavy for the humid island, but neither of them had been keen on adopting the native attire. Not after the embarrassment it provoked in the swamp.

By now, the cold water was cascading down his naked back, and she stepped across the threshold of the door, advancing on him. With a twist of her wrist, the water in the barrel froze, and the Fire Lord looked up at the contraption, baffled as to why it had stopped working.

"So . . ." Katara pulled the pins out of her hair, letting it tumble down her back, "You were going to take a shower without me?"

...

...

...

Azula tried again, lotion in hand, but could not reach her back. She had a hard time doing it normally, and now, after her skin missing it's treatment for the thirty six hours she had been trapped in the snow and the next eight while she slept off the exhaustion, well, it had hardened. She had lost a good bit of her range of motion.

Frustrated, she slammed the shell of it down on the floor and collapsed forward into her furs. She would have to go ask Yugoda to work on it, the only problem was the woman would insist on her staying for a few days in the hospice, and she would miss the boat.

Literally.

Unfortunately, she would probably need to be able to _move _to participate in the tournament to begin with. Usually, she was sure, they required movement.

That settled it, she needed a healer to loosen the skin for her. Standing and wrapping the white shoulder pelt of her uniform around her bare top, she grabbed the seaweed smelling mixture and poked her head out into the common room.

The three obnoxious warriors were still huddled around the fire, one had his arm outstretched, one held him down, and the third was sewing through his skin. The needle pulled a long, soot covered thread through the hole and leaving a line of pigment where it touched.

Azula dropped the tarp that was her door, stepped back into her room, and grimaced. These people were _savages_. Why did they stick needles in each other?! Voluntarily sticking needles in your skin?! The thought made her nauseous. She would rather get stabbed with a knife then stuck with a needle, and made that very clear on any occasion that she refused to take her remedies and Yugoda had to force them into her blood.

Pulling the cloth open again, she marched meaningfully across the common room to Sangok's, there was light filtering out through the door cover, so he must still be up.

"Sangok. I need your help!"

"Just a second!" she heard sounds of scuffling from within.

"I could give you all the help you'd ever need," the tallest of the three warriors jeered.

"I don't have a second." She told him and pushed inside.

For a second, she thought that she had walked into the wrong room, then, she thought she had walked into a tryst.

"Er . . . Where is Sangok?" she asked the woman, who was desperately clearing the shelves of makeup. Then, said woman turned around.

"Spirits!!" Azula yelped, almost dropping the precious lotion in the process, "Sangok?!"

"Shh, yes, drop the curtain." the girl . . . er, boy clasped his hands together pleadingly, "What do you need?"

Azula stood, her jaw lax and her face fixed in a confused frown. He looked so much like a woman it almost scared her.

"Azula?" he prompted.

The masculine voice, more than anything else jogged her out of her brain freeze.

"I umm, need you to put this stuff on my back. My scars have tightened up, so, I need you to heal me too. Just stretch the skin out a bit and work some moisture back into it." She sat down on his bed and moved the pelt so it only covered her breasts, leaving her back free. There seemed to be little cause for modesty if her new friend was a feygele.

"I don't know how to do that." He told her, taking the lotion out of her hands and dipping his fingers in.

"You're a water bender." She told him, "I thought you could conjure up some good energy with that stuff."

"I _could_, but, healing is women's work, I was never trained. You'll have to get Yugoda to look at it." Sangok explained, lowering his hands to her back, before they touched though, the girl twisted towards him.

"Healing is women's work?" Azula raised an eyebrow, looking him up and down. Sangok flushed, grabbed a rag, and began wiping the lip paint and blush from his face.

"Please don't tell anyone."

Azula didn't respond, she didn't like to make promises that conflicted with blackmail possibilities, but she did feel affection for the bender, and he looked so panicked.

"I won't."

"You swear?"

". . . I swear."

Sangok sighed in relief, "He wants me to marry, he keeps finding women for me to court, so far, luckily, they've all fallen through, but, I don't know how much longer my luck will last." As he spoke, he scooped out a dollop of lotion and started rubbing it onto her back. Azula cringed under the contact, she didn't like people touching her shoulders, or any of her scars at all for that matter. She was very vain, and the idea of someone exploring her physical flaws made her feel unattractive.

"Why don't you just run away?" It was dishonorable, but, in the frozen tundra so far north, they hardly worried about such details.

"I can't abandon my tribe!"

They both jumped suddenly as they heard muffled voices rise outside the cell, Hahn's baritone raising above the rest.

"Why'd she go in there?!"

Azula jumped up struggling and failing to pull the fur top back over herself before the curtain jerked open. Hahn stood in the doorway, his arms crossed.

"Azula, we have strict rules about having women in our rooms." He was angry, and the sight of her rumpled clothes seemed to only aggravate him more.

"We were just talking." She snapped back, defending herself.

"Oh? Were you?" his sarcasm was nearly tactile in the air between them, "Then why is your top crooked?"

"It's the end of the day, I was getting comfortable." The lies came easily, and felt true even as she said them.

"Why did you bring lotion?" Hahn was not deterred.

"Sangok wanted to know what I was using, he said it smelled nice and wanted some for his feet." She was careful not to blink, touch her mouth or face, or reference the number three. These all were indicative of lying.

The chief's nephew made a face, piping in with a mock-bashful "Azula, shh, don't tell him I put lotion on my feet! It's embarrassing!" As he spoke, he tucked a lock of hair behind his ear, and the princess rolled her eyes, it was easy to see he was tensing, and his voice had raised a few degrees in pitch. It would be better for everyone, she decided, if the boy would keep his mouth shut.

"Why does Sangok have lip paint smeared on his lips?" Hahn asked coolly.

"What's with the interrogation?!" she asked, stalling. The only way to get around this question with a lie was to tell the truth. Sangok's eyes widened in surprise, and both his hands flew up to cover his mouth.

"Don't change the subject."

"Well . . ."

Sangok looked at her pleadingly.

"It's because we were . . ." Azula cringed at the last word, ". . . kissing?"

"Azula, return to your room."

Azula grimaced, but then squared her shoulders and haughtily strut out of the room, refusing to be abashed.

...

...

...

"Just hold still." Aang pressed one of his hands to the girl's forehead, and the other to her heart and concentrated. Ty lee stood with Momo and Appa in the shade nearby, watching her comrade work. It was the last of the non benders in the farmland around Chin, and they had not found a single air bender. Due to the migration patterns of the refugees, there was little chance that there were any in the area, but people moved generation to generation, and there was always hope.

After a short pause, Aang shook his head. Ty Lee wasn't sure who was more disappointed, Aang or the girl being tested. He exhaled and relaxed, nodding politely as the young woman bowed respectfully and left.

"She was the last one." Ty Lee told him and offered him a hand.

Wearily, the Avatar took it and stood, leaning heavily on the older girl. He was always exhausted after the spirit bending sessions, mainly because he was obligated to perform them without mastery of the Avatar State.

"This would be so much easier if I could just unjam my chakras." He told her dully, "I could probably just bend up more air benders."

"Well, how did you unjam it when you fought Ozai?" Ty Lee asked.

"I don't know . . . I hit my back, on my scar." He reached around thoughtfully and touched it, "But, it was like . . . a knee jerk reaction, I've tried hitting it again in the same spot, but it didn't work."

"Well, no offence Aang, but, that's hardly your area of expertise." The acrobat responded knowingly, "If you want a house built, as an earth bender, if you want a bruise healed, ask a water bender, and if you want to unblock your chi, ask an acupuncturist."

Aang stared at her blankly.

"As in . . . ME!!" Ty Lee finished with a grin as she helped him sit down on one of Appa's furry paws. The beast turned it's head and lowed at them. She wasn't an acupunctureist in the traditional way, she didn't use needles, but she did know where to hit, and she knew how things were supposed to flow.

"Appa is right, Ty Lee, this is different, you're not trying to block my energy, you're trying to open it."

"Well, I may not be an expert like my Sifu, but, I certainly know what I'm doing." Ty Lee stretched one of her legs straight up, "You should let me take a look. Why don't you want me to?"

"Because . . ."

"Because?"

"Because . . . To master the Avatar State, I have to let go of earthly connections. I have to give up the love I feel for people." Aang curled up, facing away from her, "I'm not sure it's worth the trade off."

"Well, I can only unjam your energy, then it's up to you to unblock your chakras." Ty Lee pressed, dropping her leg, "Think of it, anyone who wanted to could become a bender!" As she spoke, she dug out one of the water skins and handed it to her sifu, then went to work packing up their campsite.

"I'd have to maintain the balance." Aang reminded her, "I can only make enough air benders to restart the temples. Otherwise . . . instability."

"Well, Aang, you're the Avatar, sooner or later, you're going to have to master the Avatar State." Ty Lee sat down next to him, offering him some leechi nuts, "It's part of the job description."

"I'll think about it." Aang told her in a way that suggested he had already made up his mind.

Ty Lee was planning to argue, but before she had gotten her logic in order, no easy task for someone so impulsive, a troop of men rode up to them on ostrich horses. The duo easily recognized the ridiculous hat before the man.

"Hello Mayor Tong." Aang stood to greet the man, "What brings you here? You told us you wanted nothing to do with the search."

"I received an urgent message for you Avatar!!" he hastily dismounted, rifling in his sleeve and pulling it out, "It was to be delivered to you before you left the village. It's Fire Nation, it looks like an invitation."

"That's weird." Ty Lee fingered her chin, "The marriage isn't for several more months. Lana wrote me that they were tied up with paperwork and ceremonial details."

Aang shook his head and somersaulted up onto Appa's back.

"Aren't you going to read it?" Ty Lee took it from the mayor and thanked him as politely as she was socially obligated to before bending herself up to the saddle as well.

Appa barked at them, resenting all the pokes he was receiving from their feet.

"You read it if you're so curious."

"Okay, I will." Ty Lee shrugged and unrolled the thing, a smaller note that appeared to be from Suki had been rolled into the larger one. Her eyes scanning the decorated page for a few minutes before she turned to her teenage companion.

"Aang, this . . . this isn't a wedding invitation. It's a summons to participate in a Fire Bending contest."

...

...

...

Azula, for one, was surprised that there was so little ceremony the following morning when they embarked. Hajar and Olayuk had rounded up the little possessions she had and carted them down to the dock for her.

Tagak and Denahi, both benders, had arrived a little later and loaded up the water from the spirit oasis. It was siphoned into several water skins, each decorated with the moon crest of the Northern Water Tribe.

The large wooden galleon rocked gently on the water, and Azula was quick to tuck herself away in her hammock below deck where the freezing wind from off the water could not reach her. It wasn't long however before Hahn found her.

"Hey! Azula, you're helping in the galley."

"I don't cook." She told him bluntly.

"That's odd." He snapped back, "because you sure eat. Anyway, that's where the captain wants you."

"He's only saying that because I'm a woman." She argued, "My place is not in the kitchen."

"He may have assigned you there based on gender, but I agreed with him based on your abilities." Hahn decided to appeal to her narcissistic nature through flattery, it seemed to work when Sangok did it. In truth, Hahn was a little jealous of the more docile bender's ability to sweet talk the princess into behaving herself. "It will be difficult for the cooks to heat things up, and everything is always so wet below deck. You would be perfect to solve that problem."

He conveniently did not mention that the cooks were water benders. It probably wouldn't even occur to her until she saw it that they could bend the moisture out of things.

"Well . . ."

"Your fire bending will make it a lot easier for them to cook, apparently lighting the fires in the stove while sailing is brutal. The embers from the spark rocks just fizzle out . . ."

"Fine, I'll work in the stupid kitchen. I'm not cooking though. I'll just work the stove."

In the galley, she found the two swamp benders Due and Tho, who had apparently volunteered for the job, as well as Denahi, who, as the least aggressive boy on the totem pole, had been bullied into being the dishwasher.

"Y'all e'r made possum chick'n 'afore?" Tho asked the two younger benders. As he spoke, Due began randomly grabbing pots from the shelves without method.

"No." Denahi responded.

"They ain't got possum chick'n!" Due reminded his stocky companion, "Wer goin' ta have ta _improvise_."

"Yea? Ok! Fire girl, you git yer fire inta the grill, North man, you start chopin' the sea prunes . . . where do y'all think they keeps the Fire flakes?"

"For the love of the spirits." Azula rolled her eyes . . . . this was going to suck.

...

...

...

"Hey." Sankok, who had set up his hammock below her's used his foot to poke her in the back until she was fully awake. Most of the seamen were lounging in the mess hall turned dormitory, and paid little attention to the solitary woman on board other than to mutter about bad luck.

"What is it?" Azula grumbled rolling over so she no longer had toes in the small of her back. He sat up, and began rummaging through his bag, producing a skin of water and several pouches of herbs, which he began combining.

"First of all, it's time for your medication. Boil it, then drink it and I'll tell you some good news." He handed her a cup of cold water, the wilted plant leaves floating dismally on the surface. Azula used her bending to heat the water and then took a negotiating sip.

"What is the good news?"

"Oh no, drink it all. Yugoda said your attitude will become unstable without it." Sangok crossed his arms, unusually resolute, "You're already cranky all the time, I'd hate to see you 'unstable'."

"You have a jewel of a bedside manner." She insulted sarcastically through another swallow of the fowl stuff.

"You know? I think it's one of my talents. I always wanted to be a healer." Sangok rubbed his chin, glancing around to make sure the sailors below deck were distracted, "Arnook wouldn't consent to it though."

"Spare me your life story. What's the good news?" She tilted her cup towards him so that he could see from where he stood that it was empty. She had even swallowed the leaves.

"I asked around, and the swamp benders said the Hue is a healer, fully trained. He could help you with your back . . . he would too, if you ask nicely."

Azula rested her head back in the hammock, and felt the water bender give her a playful push, so the whole cloth contraption swung back and forth.

"Come on . . ." he told her, "Get up, he has his own room, so nobody will know. I'll go with you."

Swinging her legs over the side, she slid out of the thing, landing with a thump and smoothing her uniform. The blue bindings around her waist had come loose, and the tassels on the boots were starting to look dingy from the sea salt.

"Why do you think they're still tight?"

"You're walking around like a mummy! Even Hahn notices, I noticed him noticing last night before you snagged his poem . . . which was _mean_, by the way."

"Was that what he was staring at?" Azula tried to rationalize that the disappointment she felt was because she had been unsuccessful at hiding her affliction instead of because she had misinterpreted the looks. She didn't like Hahn, that's why she picked on him, nobody picked on people they secretly liked.

"I think so." Sangok thumbed his lip.

"I'm fine. I can handle myself."

"Well, go on, prove me wrong and touch your hands together over your head without bending your elbows."

Azula huffed and stretched her arms up straight, but struggle as she could, her shoulders just did not have enough give.

"Fine." Azula bit out, "But he better not say anything else about children."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Poetry quoted was ****Love said to Me****, written by Rumi, and taken from the CD RUMI:Lovedrunk. If you're new age-y, I recommend it for meditation.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**New picture up on DeviantArt that features Hahn, Azula, Yeo, and Kisa. **

**http : / / burning—ice dot deviantart dot com / art / Canon-OC-Line-Up- 124416043**

**Or follow the link in my profile. Rock it out.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I'm having trouble thinking of a rocking name for this Dragon baby. What's a good name for a Dragon in Avatar-verse? Any suggestions? I don't want to have any 'homage to famous dragon' names . . . so, no Kohakus, Mushis, Dracos, Shimmers, Aroks, or Norberts. It needs to sound original and Asian. **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I feel like this chapter is short and full of suck, but, next chapter will be long and full of awesome to make up for it . . . (I hope).**

**Review. Tophgod commands it.**


	7. Chapter 7: Reunion

**Title:** A Net to Catch the Wind  
**Author:** Burning_Ice  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** The whole Fire Nation is in a tizzy because the most important birth of the century is about to take place. Of course there is only one person the Fire Lord thinks is cut out to midwife such an important delivery.

**Beta: **Unbetaed . . .

**Pairing:** Katara/Zuko, Azula/Hahn, Toph/Aang/Ty Lee, Suki/Sokka,  
**..  
…**  
**Disclaimer:** Avatar belongs to it's creators, who, when we Zutarans are being polite, we call Bryke . . . usually we are not polite.  
**. .**

**...**

**Chapter 7: Reunion  
**

**..**

Hahn inhaled the sweet sea air as he leaned out over the railing. The moon hung in the air, glimmering like a betrothal necklace on the choker of the night, and the light from it bathed everything in silver.

He heard the footsteps behind him before seeing Sangok join him on the rail.

"Why are you still awake?" the younger man asked.

Hahn shrugged, turning his back on the moon.

"I just couldn't sleep." He glanced over at his companion, "Is the praying mantis asleep?"

"She is with Hue, he's just checking out her scars, making sure she is well enough to compete." Sangok turned to face his best friend, "You thinking about Yue?"

"No."

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing!" Hahn snapped, Sangok knew he didn't do 'girl talk'.

"Well, you've been avoiding me since last night!" The younger bender accused, "Plus you've been moody all day. What's upsetting you?"

"Nothing!"

Sangok left it at that, and the two boys stood in silence for a while. It was obvious that the older warrior was lying, but he seemed resolute about keeping the anger bottled up inside of him.

"Hey Hahn?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think she would marry me?"

"What?!" Hahn turned to stare blankly at his companion, "Who?" He had to lower his voice as the watchmen on the prow turned to look at him curiously.

"Azula, do you think she would marry me?"

"She's a prisoner, a murderer, a rapist, and a megalomaniac!!!" Hahn pressed the heel of his hand into his forehead. Sangok was an idiot.

"I think it might be a good idea."

"I don't understand where you come off with these idiot ideas!! No wonder everyone has such little hope for you as Chief!!" Of course the sudden surge of emotion he felt wasn't jealousy. That would be silly. He was merely concerned for the well being of his tribe.

Instead of answering, Sangok gave him a disgusted look and started to stomp away. Clearly, he had been insulted by the brutal honesty.

"Hey!!" Hahn grabbed his crutch and chased after him, suddenly aware he had crossed a line, "Come on man, I didn't mean it like that." Usually the bender himself just laughed it off, he didn't believe he would make a good chief.

Sangok whirled on him, hissing, "I know how you meant it, that I wouldn't be as good a Chief as you would have been!! You think you're better than me!! Well, sorry, but, I'm the one who . . ." the younger bender straightened with a sudden surge of self riotousness, remembering something Azula had said, ". . . I outrank you by blood!!"

"Hey . . ." Hahn held out his hands, surrendering out of sheer surprise, "I just don't think it's a good idea for the tribe, and I don't think Chief Arnook, Chief Hakoda, Azula herself, or Fire Lord Zuko will go for it. She's wild, and I don't think you can handle her."

"I'm the only one who _DOES_ handle her!!" Sangok argued back, still angry from his best friend's lack of faith, "I'm the only one who helps her move her things, or stands up for her, or gets her to drink her medicines, or stops her from barbecuing people!! That's why I have the job of guarding her!!"

"I . . ."

"Of course she could beat me up, I don't doubt her capability to, but, I think, when push comes to shove, she wouldn't." Sangok hesitated, "In fact, She'd deny it if asked, but, she looks out for me."

Hahn had nothing to reply to this, it was, to his chagrin, accurate.

"I mean, the whole point of being Chief is to be diplomatic enough to find compromises without resorting to violence!! Hahn, you _always_ resort to violence!! _ALWAYS_!!"

"She attacks me!!" Hahn defended, "_SHE _resorts to violence!!"

"That's because you provoke her!!" Sangok put his hands on his hips in a very feminine manner, "It's the same with the Prince of the Southern Water Tribe! You would provoke him too! How can you think you'd be a better Chief if you can't get along with any other royal families?!"

"I . . . She threw a boot at you!!"

"That's because she is spoiled!" Sangok crossed his arms and glared at Hahn, "Most members of a royal family are also spoiled."

"So, you just take it?!"

"Forget it, I'm going to get the Princess and put her to bed." Sangok turned and dashed across the deck, moving too quickly for Hahn to hobble after him.

The disgruntled warrior dropped his crutch and sat down on the deck. Morosely, he stared up at the moon, which was now slipping behind the clouds.

"This is all your fault, Princess Yue." He told her petulantly, "None of us would be in this unhappy situation if you didn't die."

"Lover's quarrel?"

Hahn looked over to see Tagak leaning over to peer at him.

"Shut up." He told the bender, looking away.

"You know," the man told him, sitting down next to him, "It's not such a bad idea, She obviously knows how to rule, to delegate, to command a room, and make decisions . . . and, if the tongue lashing you just got is any indication, Sangok seems to be getting more self confident with her around."

"He's still a pushover." Hahn muttered, scratching his goatee.

"Yea, that's why you're the one on your ass, and he's the one putting the girl to bed. Face it, you lost that one."

Hahn ground his teeth together and glowered at the wooden floor of the deck. He rested his forearms on his knees and leaned forward on himself.

"I think she might be good for him," Tagak held out a hand to help the hobbled warrior up, which Hahn refused, "but, I think you're right, Chief Arnook would never agree to it. He will want Sangok with someone a bit more conventional."

"She'd gut the entire city's traditions."

"Most likely, but hey, maybe our traditions are too archaic anyways. At least he's taking interest in a girl." Tagak took a step out of Hahn's punching range, "I mean, I saw him with Princess Katara at the Earth King Kuei's engagement, he was all left feet, he could barely look her in the eye or say something to her."

"He's just shy." Hahn knew it was a lie, there was always a handful of bachelors who lived in the barracks their whole lives due to their disinterest in women in general. Homosexuality was a taboo, nobody ever spoke of it or accused anyone, but, everyone knew why Sangok dodged marriage, why Olayuk talked with a slight lisp, and why Tagak and Denahi were single and unpursued, even though they were superb benders and gorgeous men.

"Ha!!" Tagak snickered as he walked away, returning to his post on the bow.

Hahn grimaced and wobbly pulled himself to his feet on the rocking floor. Sometimes, Tagak was to perceptive for his own good. Limping, he made his way back to the mess hall where most of the crew slept. Azula was there, in much better spirits than he had seen her in for days. She leaned over the hem of her hammock and whispered to Sangok, who was amusing her by bending a splash of water into various shapes and freezing them.

_Fine,_ Hahn thought, _If he wants to be her jester, let him!_

He stumbled over to his sleeping hammock and awkwardly scrambled into it, kicking Hajar, who had selfishly taken the lower one, in the process. Served the warrior right, who doesn't leave the lower bunk for the comrade with the sprained ankle?

"Watch it!" He heard the muscular warrior grunt before rolling over and resuming his snoring.

_The nerve of him, saying I can't handle a princess!!_ Hahn fumed up at the ceiling, _I can handle her just fine!! I can certainly handle her better than HIM!!_ Then, a new thought struck him, probably triggered by the mental repetition of the word 'handle'. _Azula doesn't wear lip paint . . . there's nowhere to buy it in the North Pole._

...

...

...

Zuko smiled as he felt Katara slip her hand into his. They both stood on the bluff above the lagoon, watching the first three ferries on the horizon draw nearer and nearer. They were full to capacity with Fire Benders from across the archipelago, probably loads of non benders too, and it was only the first pass they were making.

Katara was excited because Sokka was coming, but nervous because Aang was as well. He and Appa would fly in within the next few hours. The Avatar had not really spoken to her after leaving with Ty Lee and Kisa, and only wrote her one letter for about every five that she sent him. She respected that he needed his space; that his feelings were hurt, but she was determined not to lose him as a friend if it was at all possible.

The huge metal barges had stopped and sunk anchor, smaller row boats were being loaded with people, and lowered into the water. Obviously, the tide was low, and the huge boats could not dock at the ancient piers anyway.

Suddenly, the air was filled with the sound of commotion cries of surprise and wonder were emanating from the hull, and with only a second to survey the situation, Katara could see why.

Ran had swum over to investigate.

Skidding down the bluffs, Zuko behind her, she reached out to the ocean, pulling the rowboats towards the shore before any scuffling could break out. Usually, when scared, Fire Bender's first reaction was to attack.

Ran dove under the water again, surfacing next to another boat, moving like a hybrid of a swamp gator and a tiger seal. Before anyone could panic further, the Chief's attendants had blown into several of the horns they carried, getting everyone's attention, including the Dragon.

"Citizens of the Fire Nation!!" He began, projecting across the worried crowd, "I give you one of the ancient masters, a dragon of the elder breed!! Their loyalty is the prize of this tournament-"

Katara stopped listening and instead focused on bending the boats more quickly to shore. Hadn't anyone thought to tell the Dragon _not_ to make an appearance so early on? That he would scare the contestants?

The Dragon surfaced again, this time next to the rocks they stood, and she saw Zuko bend down and whisper something to him. Instead of feeling scared, however, everyone looked excited, and she wondered if the feelings the bull dragon was broadcasting was somehow rubbing off on the crowd.

Could dragons influence the way the Fire Benders around them felt or behaved?

"- are met." The chief was continuing, and since Zuko seemed to be paying attention, Katara did too, "As it said in your invitations, the trials begin tomorrow, at high noon on the day before the summer solstice. The first challenge is a challenge of pairs; you must master the Dragon Dance, and receive the Dragon's Orb. It is an ancient relic, said to house the spirit of the first dragon and dragon knight. Only those worthy of the title will be able to hold it for long, any who fail either task are immediately disqualified."

"Aang and I did that." Zuko whispered to her.

"But . . . you weren't here on the solstice." She protested, raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't say we legally did it." he told her, "I was the only one who touched the Orb though. It wasn't heavy . . ."

"If it's connected to the spirits, I doubt that carrying it is a physical challenge." His fiancé responded, "So, I guess you have an edge though."

"No. I'm not going to compete."

"What?! But you're the Fire Lord!! You could win!"

"Exactly, I'm just too busy, not to mention it would be unfair," Zuko turned and gave her hair a kiss, "I plan on helping you deliver the pup."

"But . . . it's your birthright!!"

"You just want a baby dragon to play with, don't you?" The Fire Lord gave her a look of amusement before turning back to survey the crowd.

"-of ten, the locals will show you to your housing-"

"Do you see Toph?" Katara asked, going up on her tip toes and shielding her eyes from the sun, "She said she would be on the first boat."

"Look!" Zuko pointed, "There's Chit Sang! I wonder how he got here so fast . . . Oh! There she is, I recognize her hat."

...

...

...

Azula propped her chin up on the back of her two forearms and stared at the wall. With a lazy, half attention, she listened to Hue lecture Sangok, pointing out places on her naked back as he did so. She wasn't quite sure how she had gotten roped into being the test dummy for a lesson. All the babble that the swamp bender had spouted about her bodyguard being able to heal her if she needed him to had made sense when he said it.

Now, it was just annoying.

"Ya see that muscle right there, that's the trapezius muscle, hers ain't got much scarrin' on 'em, so ya should be able to make it all out."

"Yes, I see it,"

"Good, now, fer the hard part, take yer water and engage it, you'll know when ya got it right 'cause it'll get all glowey. Yer over thinkin' it, North Man, just let it flow." They were standing on either side of her back, fumbling with liquids, making almost no progress in actually healing her.

"It's still not working! Why is it so hard?!" Sangok was actually working up a sweat from concentration. It might also have been that he was still wearing his winter parka even though the temperature had taken a turn upwards as they sailed south.

"Yer just not used ta thinking this way, yer so used to usin water as a weapon, ya gotta think o it like mortar, use it to strengthen the weak points."

"I'm a terrible bender," Sangok sounded frustrated, "I don't know why I thought this would be easier than fighting!!"

"Easy there, North Man, ya can't expect ta walk befer ya crawl."

Azula rolled her eyes, _Great, I'm being treated by a bending wreck and a proverb spouting fuddy duddy._ Somehow, it felt familiar.

They lapsed into a strained silence, and Azula stopped paying attention. She didn't like being a test dummy, and was hoping one of them would screw up so she could yell at them. Sangok, of course, was the first, his palm accidentally brushed her shoulder as he concentrated.

"Don't _touch_ me!!" she flared at him, "Who do you think you are?! _Get out_!!"

"But, Azula . . ."

"Now!! I'm sick of this dawdling. Swamp Man, fix my back and be done with it."

"Okay, okay!" Sangok bent his handful of fluid back into the basin and turned to bow to the older bender, "Thank you for the lesson, Sifu Hue."

When the door closed behind him, Azula relaxed, feeling the older man press the water to her back and engage it.

"Ya shouldn't be so short with him, Princess." Hue reprimanded calmly, in fact, almost cheerfully, "If yer back got seein' to every day, ya could have yer range back in a few years . . . it's yer mind that's all fragmented up the worst. Vel 'n Yugoda patched it, but it won't hold fer ever."

"It holds just fine."

"Ya black out under stress!!"

"I do not!! Hahn stresses me all the time, and I don't black out." Azula turned her head to the side to pillow it on the rough backs of her arms.

"I mean _real_ stress. No' just arguin'." Hue shifted over to her other side and began stretching the scarred muscle underneath her skin.

Azula sulked, refusing to answer.

"I din't think that 'ood spook ya so bad, or I wouldna said anythin'." Hue told her dismissively, "Now, y'all got any other problems ya need lookin' at? Yer right eye still workin' fine?"

"Yes."

"No stiffness in yer hands?"

"No."

"Loss o' hearin'?"

"No."

"Still no courses?"

"No."

"Yer appetite coming back?"

"Yes."

"Alright then, y'all git back to yer work." Hue stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him. Sangok was leaning against the door outside, chewing on his nails dejectedly. When he saw the older bender walk by, he jumped to attention.

"Sifu Hue, I had a question . . . I've heard rumors about something called 'bloodbending'. Do you know it?"

...

...

...

Zuko lounged in one of the large woven chairs that scattered across the common rooms of their bungalow. Toph, Suki, and Sokka, had all dropped their packs in the corner, and were enjoying some cooled drinks that the locals had brought them. Instead of cups, the liquid was contained inside either a halved coconut or pineapple. Katara had made the trek up the mountain to check on Shao and the pup, and the Kyoshi warriors were busy stripping off their sweat soaked winter ready uniforms in one of the neighboring buildings.

"This place is amazing!!" Suki leaned over the railing of the building, surveying the golden cityscape, "Sokka, let's move here!"

"Let me get this straight, you have to be able to learn the dragon dance and then carry a gemstone up a hill? That's all? Just carry a rock and get a dragon? Maybe I should try out for this thing." Sokka was unimpressed.

"You're not a fire bender." Zuko reminded him.

"It's sooo hot." Toph complained as she wiped her brow, "We should go for a swim."

"We have to wait for Aang and Ty Lee to get here." Suki reminded her, "They'll need help untacking Appa."

"Appa is going to _collapse_." Toph replied, "We'll have to help Aang shear him too."

"Fire Lord!" Ham Ghao stepped in, surveyed the room, and bowed his head, "Fire Lord and Fire Lord's advisors, Our mountain top lookouts have spotted a Northern Water Tribe ship on the horizon, it should be docked within the hour. Were we expecting anyone from the Northern Water Tribe?"

"No." Zuko told him, standing up, "Katara just wanted them to send some moon blessed water over. It supposedly has special healing potency . . . I guess she doesn't want to take any chances with the last of the Dragons."

"Where would you like the water moved to?" Ham Ghao asked, his already pinched face scrunching further.

"Katara will probably want it taken down to the lair." Zuko scratched his neck, "is there a way to take water down the mountain tunnels?"

"Yes, there is a foot path along the eastern seaside slope. I can show you the way."

"Come on guys," Zuko stood and motioned for his friends to follow, "If Chief Arnook is on the ship, he will be insulted that we didn't show up to greet him."

The walk down to the shore in the afternoon heat was torture, and Zuko was sure his skin would be sun browned by the evening. Only Sokka's skin seemed to be immune to the biting heat, which Zuko thought was unfair, since the tribesman lived in the coldest darkest place in the world.

It didn't take long for the ship to port. Unlike the Fire Nation vessels, it didn't have to wait for the tide since it carried several water benders.

"Hey, there's Sangok, he's the one wearing a moon totem." Sokka elbowed Zuko, "That must mean that he is the man in command of the ship."

"I guess it would be silly to expect Chief Arnook to ride all the way out here for a simple Tournament." Zuko scratched his head, "I guess his heir is good enough." As long as Arnook had given up trying to play matchmaker between his nephew and the Fire Lord's Fiancé, Zuko had no problem with the teenager.

"Fire Lord Zuko!!" Sangok bowed, first to his host as was proper, then to the next highest ranking, "Prince Sokka, Lady Bei Fong, Captain Suki, Sun Warrior. Thank you for welcoming us to your . . . island . . . thing." It was obvious the timid boy's skill of eloquence had not advanced.

Ham Ghao sneered, but returned the gesture with a curt nod.

"We've brought the Oasis water, per your request, but, er . . . before I, you know, hand it over, you will have to brief me at once on what it is going to be used for." Sangok crossed his arms, "Uncle said 'We brought it this far as a sign of good faith.' It'll be up to me to umm . . . decide."

Out of the corner of his eye, Zuko saw Toph frown and press the ball of her foot more firmly into the ground, twisting it back and forth. She was probably watching for lies, and since she didn't speak up, the Fire Lord took what the North Man said at face value.

"Of course," Zuko motioned for them all to step into the shade of the palm trees and sit on the sandy rocks along the shore, "It was my intended that wanted it . . . you've heard of Dragons, haven't you?"

As Zuko spoke, the younger teen's eyes grew larger and larger. He seemed especially interested in the part where Katara had examined Shao, asking several questions that Zuko really had no idea how to answer. In the end, however, instead of asking about the creatures or his wife, Sangok changed the subject.

"I'll umm . . . I'll tell the crew to unload it under Lady Katara's direction, you know, when she comes down to retrieve it. So, Fire Lord, what preparations have you made for your sister?" Sangok paused, "You'll probably want to keep her away from your fiancé, right?"

"My . . . Sister." Zuko repeated the words slowly.

Dangerously.

Quick to see the metaphorical storm brewing above the Fire Lord, Suki stepped impolitely between him and the Tribesman, worried that the Fire bender would grab the younger boy and shake him.

"Sangok, are you saying that Princess Azula is on that boat?"

"Yes . . . She was sent an invitation." Sangok scratched the back of his head, suddenly distressed, "I don't have it with me, but I can go ask her for it if you don't believe me!"

"I believe you, I believe you." Suki dismissed, "Why though? Zuko, you didn't send her one, did you?"

Zuko who had been eyeing the wooden boat grunted as Toph elbowed him, prompting him to speak.

"No."

"You must have." Sangok quickly reworded it, "I mean, you . . . it was sealed with the Fire Lord's crest . . . your steward signed it. It was legitimate."

"My Steward!" Zuko pressed his palms to his forehead, "I told him to send them to all the fire bending aristocrats!! I assumed he would know I meant all the fire bending aristocrats-_minus my insane sister_!!!"

"Look north man, just . . . take her back." Toph instructed, waving her hands for emphasis, "Zuko doesn't want to see her, none of us do actually. I don't want her anywhere near Aang . . . I remember what she did to him."

"He cannot." Everyone turned to Ham Ghao, it was the first thing he had said on the subject.

"Why not?!"

"The Masters are the only ones capable of deeming someone unworthy." Ham Ghao squared his shoulders, "The Fire Lord and the Warrior Chief cannot bar a bender from competing. Not even the Avatar himself can deny the Princess her birthright."

"What if I break her arms?" Toph suggested, her voice rising in anticipation, "Then she won't be able to bend in the competition."

"I don't think broken arms would stop her." Sokka put in, "You cracked her ribs open like a leechi nut and it hardly slowed her down!"

"Skill in fire bending is immaterial anyway." Ham Ghao replied, "She has shown up . . . she cannot be denied. If you didn't want her to show up, you should have hired an assassin to stop her, that's what Azulon used to do."

"So what?!" Zuko demanded, enraged, "Should I have emptied the entire boiling rock and let the prisoners compete?! I mean, that would have been fair!!"

Ham Ghao didn't appreciate the younger man's sarcasm.

"As far as I heard, your friend Chit Sang broke out of prison to come here today . . . I heard him bragging about it earlier. He got thrown in there for ostrich horse theft and public drunkenness. Are you going to stop him from competing too?"

Zuko gnashed his teeth, seething.

"I shall ask for her to be placed under a pair of Sun Guards." Ham Ghao interjected, "That is the most I can offer. If you don't want to see her, you will not have to, but I cannot lock her up or bar her from competition."

"Umm . . ." Sangok shifted back and forth, "She'll be mad . . . she'll throw a tantrum."

"I don't care!!" Zuko snapped, trying to swallow the lump expanding in his throat, "She should be dead!! She deserves to be dead!!"

It was as though his vision tinted red, all he could feel was the hatred and the anger. They pushed all the rest of the emotions out of his body. Tilting his head back so he would not hit Suki or Sangok, he roared, fire bursting forth from his lips, a manifestation of his anger as he lost control of his bending.

In the pause between breaths, he saw that Suki had tackled Sangok to the ground. She crouched over him, fans out of her belt and open. Both of them were soaked to the bone. The bender must have yanked ocean water over them both in a shield before she hit him and made him drop it on top of them in surprise.

Inhaling again, Zuko felt another growl coming on. It was almost like vomiting, both in the way it felt bubbling up from his stomach and the lack of control he had over it. Performing the breath of fire move and vomiting fire in a blind rage were two different things. He felt Sokka and Toph grab his arms in a vice grip, aiming him away from his allies.

"Suki!!" Toph was yelling over the racket, "Go get Katara!!"

"I don't know-"

"She's walking down the mountain path, you can probably catch her by the shell shaped fountain. We'll get Sparky back to the house!"

It was all the direction the Kyoshi needed. In a second flat she had pushed off from her crouch and pounded across the cobblestones of the path leading away from the beach and into the ancient city, her short red skirt swishing around her knees as she moved. It would be one hell of a run, it was uphill all the way.

"Hey, Guys!" Sokka suddenly pointed upwards, and everyone but Toph raised a hand to shield there eyes and followed where he was pointing, "Is that Appa?"

...

...

...

"_This island is awesome_!!!" Ty Lee leaned far out over the saddle to peer down at the architecture, "_Look at it_!! It's like we stepped thousands of years into the past!!" Momo perched on her head, clutching her ears with his back paws.

"I know." Aang pulled gently on one of the reigns, signaling he wanted Appa to bank to the left and start his descent.

They glided a pass over the city, looking for a good place to land. Most of the plazas that were big enough were swarming with people, all of them Fire Nation, and all of them sweltering in the heat.

Appa groaned miserably.

"He's really thirsty!" Aang called back to his teammate, who, although she was an air bender, could never seem to pick up on Appa's needs, "It's so hot here, he is dying for a drink and a nap."

"Alright." Ty Lee grabbed her staff and tapped it open, "Just hover here for a minute over the fountain, I'll clear the square." Stepping onto the lip of the saddle she let herself tip forward and off. Almost immediately, the sail of the glider caught a warm draft and eased her down to the stone street below.

"Everyone!! Clear the area!! The Avatar is landing!!" Ty Lee shooed the curious passersby, "Come on, If you're going to watch the Sky Bison please do so from a safe distance!!"

As soon as the floor was bare, Appa coasted down to it, only to whine loudly when his bare paws hit the sun baked stone. Aang was quick to react, bending a good stream of water from the fountain and freezing it on the stone, cooling it off.

"Ty Lee!"

The acrobat turned and found Katara pushing her way through the crowed. Gleefully, she bounced, waved back, and, when the taller bender got close enough, threw her arms around her.

"Katara! It's been soooo long!! How _are_ you?!" She leaned in and whispered, "Don't mention the wedding."

The Water bender gave a small nod, she hadn't planned to. As the two stood, Momo somersaulted from the saddle to Katara's shoulder, it was one of his favorite spots, mostly because Katara was usually in charge of the groups food and it's distribution.

"Hey Katara!" Aang called, he was perched on the rim of the upper tear of the fountain, holding on to Appa's reigns as the beast drank from the lowest basin.

The smile he gave her did not reach his eyes.

"The Chief has us staying in a beautiful bungalow . . . it's up on that rise," Katara pointed, "You can see the balcony from here. The trials start tomorrow, you guys really cut it close."

"Trials?" Ty Lee sat down on the rim of the fountain, yelped, jumped up, and rubbed her bottom, "Ow . . . I thought it was a tournament."

"Well, it is . . . of sorts."

"What's the prize then?" Aang asked.

"A Dragon."

Before the water bender could explain further though, Suki sprinted up to her, managing only to choke out the younger girl's name before having to bend over and wheeze for a few breaths.

"What's wrong?" Katara bent down to remain level with her, "I thought everyone was laying low in the shade?" Technically, it was time for the siesta, but since the place was overrun with eager fire benders, nobody felt much like sleeping.

"Azula is here. Zuko's really upset!" The warrior choked out, "Sokka and Toph took him to his room and are trying to calm him down." Her breath was now coming fast out of anxiety, rather than fatigue.

"What?!" Katara felt her blood run cold, and a shiver snuck down her back even in the afternoon sun.

"Manu sent her an invitation by mistake . . ." Suki watched as Katara pushed past her and plunged into the crowd. Just in time not to be carried off in the undertow of the bender, Momo leapt from Katara's shoulder to Suki's, his tiny claws digging into her dress.

"Umm, Captain?" Ty Lee saluted, "Permission to speak?"

"You're not really a Kyoshi Warrior anymore, you don't have to call me that." Suki had a feeling she already knew what the teenager was going to ask her.

"I am though!" the air bender insisted, "I've been practicing air bending with the fans like Kyoshi herself!"

_SOKKA and TOPH are trying to calm him down?!_ Katara thought as she ran, _What next?! Should we send Kuei to compete in the Earth Rumble Tournament?!_

Turning the corner, she trotted into the villa the group was sharing. It was large enough for everyone to have plenty of privacy, but still easy for them to congregate for meals or to socialize.

"You know what makes me feel better?" Toph was kneeling next to the door, talking into it, "Breaking something!"

"Do you want me to find you something to light on fire?"

"Or . . . an explosion!" Toph continued, "Fire Benders like explosions right? They put them in the sky often enough."

"Oh! Katara!" Sokka beckoned her over, "Zuko needs to cool off we were hoping you and your liquidy-smooth talk could help with that." Despite the situation, her brother snickered at his own joke, leaning a shoulder into the door.

Katara pushed past the two instigators and pressed an ear to the door.

"Zuko!" she called, "You need to tell me what happened! Suki told me your sister was here?"

"That stammering idiot who brought the oasis water also brought Azula." Toph explained, "I can't believe Chief Arnook thought it was a good idea."

"Well," Katara tried to explain for the older man, "The invitations were worded in a way that they sounded obligatory."

Zuko's door swung open, and deprived suddenly of his support, Sokka toppled into the room.

"Don't defend him!" Zuko snapped while his fiancé backed him into the room.

"Toph, close the door."

"Come on Snoozles, get out of the way."

Zuko sunk down onto the bed resting his elbows on his thighs and letting his head slump limply between them. Katara sat next to him and put an arm across his shoulders caringly. This was not the first time she had talked him down from hysteria, and it would not be the last. Like a flame, his emotions burned hot, but like any fire, they soon ran out of fuel and flickered out.

Leaning in, she kissed him on his scarred forehead, and he shifted, putting his head into her lap and curling up across the bed.

"I wanted her to rot . . . I wanted her to freeze to death! She deserves it! She doesn't deserve to live!" Zuko's grip on her knee tightened.

"She will be gone in twenty four hours and you'll never have to hear of her again." Katara consoled him.

"She . . . she killed my mother!" his words were muffled by the cloth of her tunic, "I'm just supposed to forgive her?!"

"I don't think you'll ever forgive your mother's murderer." Katara pet him gently as she spoke, "But you will find a way to go on living, knowing that they're out there doing the same." He had taught her that almost two years ago when they had gone in search of Yon Ra, now, it seemed like she had to reciprocate the lesson.

"That's not very reassuring." He told her.

"Do you want to kill her?" Katara knew it was a gamble, but, when push came to shove, no matter how much he hated her, she had faith that her lover would not kill his own sister, "Then do it, have her executed."

Zuko didn't reply.

His shoulders tensed and he sat up to look at her, then leaned in for a kiss. Although the Fire Lord was capable of great gentleness and affection, this was not one of those times. Katara let herself be pressed backwards into the bed. He couldn't kiss her forever, and when he finally stopped, all his problems would still be waiting for him just as he had left them.

She whined softly into his mouth as his hands reached up to clasp her ribcage and pull her flush against him. The pressure was making her piercings dig into her chest in a raw but not quite unpleasant manner.

In his fervor, he had forgotten to breathe, and pulled away chest heaving for the oxygen being pulled past his grit teeth. This delay barely phased him, as soon as his lungs were full, he dipped down to her again, lips ramming roughly into hers, trying to press out the rage with passion.

Katara returned his attention just as roughly, her nails raking across his skin. Her knees clamped on his hips so forcefully a less aroused man would have whimpered and tried to twist away. That didn't happen until she bit down on his swollen lower lip.

"You and I . . ." He finally whispered, "Are two of a kind. Every time I am convinced we're polar opposites, something happens to remind me that we're not so different after all."

"So, you'll spare her?"

"I'm going to see her." Zuko had burned out, his muscular back wilted underneath her hands as he collapsed forward onto her. Just because he wasn't raging, didn't mean he still wasn't mad. He didn't hold a grudge like she did, but, neither did he forgive quickly.

His lips pressed to her ear, "You're coming."

"Absolutely, I'm coming with you!" Katara shifted underneath him, "I'm not letting you see her alone!"

"No, well, yes, but, no," His hand slid down her thigh, starting from her knee, "I meant, we're visiting her, but, you're coming _first_."

...

...

...

As soon as the whispering turned to kissing, Toph grabbed Sokka's arm and began to drag him across the room. She didn't feel like having a front row seat to the marathon, and doubted that the warrior would want to hear his sister whine, which, she would probably begin to do sooner than later.

"Come on Snoozles, we're sexiled."

"We're what now?!" Sokka's worry turned to a frown and he glanced over his shoulder at the still closed door.

As they were walking out, they ran into Suki, Ty Lee, and Aang walking in. Appa lumbered lethargically behind them, the heat having sapped all his energy. In spite of the heat, Momo seemed chipper where he perched on Suki's head, picking through her hair, looking for bugs that he would not find.

"Is Zuko okay?"

The earth bender thought fast, lying to the brunette, "Yes, Katara is giving him a shoulder to cry on . . . you should visit the rest of the Kyoshi next door while I show Twinkle Toes and Big Top where the stables are."

"I want to visit the girls!" Ty Lee put in, frowning at her nickname, who taught Toph what double meanings were?! Probability Sokka.

...

...

...

"It's good news though!" Sangok insisted as he laced up the back of her top for her, "You'll get to compete!"

All the North Men were sporting new red and gold tribal robes. Even their lightest winter clothes were far too heavy for the volcanic island, so Hahn had traded with the locals for some lighter garments.

Azula had never seen Sangok bare chested before, and it had surprised her that someone so gangly and awkward could be built just as strongly as all the other warriors. It made sense though, he attended all the classes, did all the drills, ran all the same miles, and hunted the same game as the other men. He simply had no talent at it.

"I have to stay locked down for it though." The Princess fumed, staring out through the barred window. It only made her more determined to win. The backless red and gold top only added insult to injury, she hated showcasing her scars. Hahn knew she hated showing them, which was probably why he found her something so revealing.

"Ham Ghao said that your turn is first. The Fire Lord wants to extradite you as quickly as possible, so we don't have much of a wait for the first trial." Sangok paused, "I know you'll make it past the first round though!"

"I know." Azula straightened

Hahn snorted from where he leaned against the wall.

Just like she remembered from briefly looking at his chest in the cave during the storm, Hahn was built, probably from swinging a spear around all the time. One thing she had not seen was the huge tattoo spanning the length of his shoulders and upper back. It was an arctic wolf sitting on an iceberg howling at the moon, it's reflection in the water, however, the moon was black. Instead of being solid, the art was made of interlacing lines and tribal designs with kanji lettering dripping down the middle from his neck.

He kept moving, so she didn't get a good look, but she thought it said "Kemota". Either Hahn had had a fling with one of the other warriors, or that had been the name of his son. Azula figured it was the latter, and wondered why the boy's mother's name was not imprinted on him as well.

"Do you have to be like that?" Sangok asked him, smoothing the Princesses shirt, then giggling and poking at the Princess's stomach, "Look! All that blubbered seal jerky is starting to take effect! You're really getting some nice curves!"

Azula hissed and batted his hand away.

"At least you can't see those hideous stomach muscles any more. You're too skinny." Hahn added venomously, "Nobody would want a wife with more muscles than they have. Well, nobody except for-"

"Stop it!" Azula ordered the squabbling north men, she wasn't sure why they were fighting over her stomach, and she was not pleased. In her opinion, it was a step down from the fighting over her scars. She had noticed in the Northern Water Tribe that they preferred their women to have meat on them, probably because it kept them warmer, as a fire bender, however, Azula didn't have that problem. "I'm an athlete, I'm not going to change into a glorified broodmare for some man!!"

"You're right," Sangok agreed, trying to keep the peace between the three of them as he picked up a brush and began running it through the princess's hair, "You're muscles are nice too . . . Hahn is just used to appreciating bodies built to withstand cold, rather than heat."

Azula grunted noncommittally.

"Sangok! Don't do that!" Hahn crossed the room and tried to remove the comb from his friend's hand, "You're not her servant!"

"I like brushing her hair." He also liked picking out her clothes, but the older Honored Warrior had beat him to it, and in Sangok's opinion, got something uncomplimentary to her figure. He shouldn't have picked a backless strapless top, it showed the worst of her scars and made the girl's muscular shoulders look even broader and her slight chest look even slighter. Sangok undressed her in his mind and redressed her in a low cut belly shirt with a man's short sleeved shirt unbelted over it. The Princess would have preferred it, although it was masculine and conservative, it only showed flashes of her unscarred flesh.

The heir to the Northern Water Tribe squinted at his best friend. Hahn seemed especially irritable after their fight the previous evening and he wasn't sure why. He didn't expect an apology, getting scolded less would suffice. It was like, whenever he showed affection to the girl, Hahn would bristle and try to pick a fight!

"You're just going to let him wait on you?!" This demand was directed at the princess.

"You're just jealous." She snapped, and Sangok watched in fascination as the older warrior flushed. Instead of his eyes narrowing in anger, they glanced away and to the ground, embarrassed.

"Why would I want to touch your hair!" There was contempt in his voice, but it had only half the usual effort.

Azula paused and frowned at him, then she waved Sangok's hands away and stood to face the north man, her arms crossed and an amused smile playing across her lips.

"I meant that you were jealous of me getting waited on, not that Sangok got to touch my hair." The smile turned into a cruel grin, "Why not go play with your wife's hair? Oh, wait, It's at the bottom of the ocean, floating around her fish devoured face like seaweed!"

This time his eyes did narrow, glinting dangerously in a sudden surge of hatred.

"At least the wrath of the spirits is not written all over my face." Hahn snapped before he stalked out, limping on his ankle.

"Azula, you _shouldn't_." Sangok reprimands, like most of his scoldings, they were suggestions, not orders.

"He is a buffoon." Azula looked at her nails.

"Yes, but, It's cruel to keep dredging up his past." Sangok styled her bangs over the right side of her face, covering the scars as best he could.

"Azula!" Hahn stepped back into the room, "The Fire Lord and the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe are here to see you."

The Princess frowned, looking at Sangok uncertainly. The water bender shrugged.

"I'll see him now." She said nervously, "Send him in."

"Like you have a choice." Hahn replied, pivoting on the ball of his foot and marching back out.

Cracking her knuckles, the princess curled her ring and pinkie fingers under, ready to conjure up flames. She heard their footsteps in the hallway before she saw them, and Sangok put a hand on her shoulder, probably to both reassure and restrain her. She knocked it off, finger flames flaring.

Hahn stepped into the room, picking up his spear and taking a place beside her. Then, _they_ walked into the room.

_HIM._

It was the man with the scar, the man from her dreams. The sight of him bubbled up a plethora of emotions inside her that she couldn't remember ever feeling. With a growl, her hands ignited and she lunged forward . . . right onto the butt of Hahn's spear.

Coughing, she clutched her stomach as her knees buckled. With a whooshing noise, she heard him swing the spear around over his head, changing his grip from the middle to the butt and she rolled to the side. He was going to bring the flat of the head down onto her shoulders to knock her to the floor.

She wasn't quick enough. The pain across her shoulders was overwhelming and she collapsed forward onto the ground. Hahn had not pulled his punches, he had hit her with everything he had. Obviously, he was still angry about the dead wife and son jab.

"I wouldn't try that again if I were you." The warrior told her fiercely, "Now bow before the Fire Lord."

"Azula . . ."

She looked forward as a pair of black, pointy toed boots filled her field of view.

"Brother." She looked up and grinned meanly, trying to hide a wince of pain. There would be a huge bruise on her abs the following morning, it would make moving painful. Mentally, she cursed herself for not knowing Hahn would strike her down.

"Do you remember me?"

"No." Azula stole a glance to the side, she could inhale and breathe fire out across his feet before anyone could react, but, once they did, she would be fighting six against one, even if one had shin burns. Her mind began to do the calculations, she could maintain the blast for about ten seconds, everyone would step several paces back, Sangok would retreat the most. In fact, aside from defending himself if attacked, the cowardly water bender probably wouldn't move.

That made it five against one.

It would take everyone two seconds to react and scream, and then another second and a half for the guards outside to hear the scuffle and understand, and then seven more seconds for them to charge in. She would just be finishing her breath of fire, she wouldn't have enough time to get up before they were on her.

Better to wait for the opportune moment.

He didn't say anything, just stood and stared at her, his fists clenched and shaking from the strain. She tried to stand but Hahn pressed the point of his spear onto the back of her neck, warning her against it.

"Those must have been painful." The girl standing next to him whispered, gesturing to the Princess's exposed back. She looked both familiar and detestable. Like Hahn and Sangok, she had the dark skin of the water tribes.

"She'll never be the powerhouse she once was." Sangok replied, "But she is starting to get her muscles and coordination back." Their voices were distant and unimportant.

"Do you remember our mother?" The Fire Lord nodded his head slowly at her, "Ursa."

Maybe it was his voice, or the sheer closeness of the memories he held safe in his brain, but visions danced in front of her minds eye. The heat, blue heat, being trapped, struggling, someone was singing to her. It hurt; it hurt more than anything she thought was possible.

"No." Suddenly all thoughts of fighting fled her mind, and she pounded her knuckles to her forehead, over and over, trying to stave off the horrible memory.

"You must, you psychotic, spoiled brat!" His voice cracked, and she felt a hand seize her hair, dragging her forward onto her hands and knees. "Our _mother_! She took us to plays and read to us at night and sung to us! You murdered her, you lit her on fire!! You wanted to kill her so badly, you were ready to die in the process!!"

"_NO!!_" she heard herself say again, it wasn't an answer to his question, it was a plea to the spirits. She tried to inhale choking on the scent of her own burning hair, the smoke seared her throat. Her lungs were cooking themselves while someone embraced her tightly, refusing to let her escape the pyre. "_LET ME GO!!!_"

"Pathetic."

"Put the fire out!!" Someone's arm reached through the flames and punched her hard in the back, rendering her left side useless. Something, a whip, latched around her neck, crushing her windpipe and pulled hard, snapping her head back. She could no longer breathe the searing air, as the slow strangulation constricted on her neck.

"Zuko!" Katara grabbed her fiance's arm, prying his fingers loose, "I think it's a hypnagogic regression! Let her go."

"A what?!" Sangok asked, as he tried to catch the princess's flailing wrists.

"A flash back!! The sight of her brother must be bringing things back."

The flames were on her skin right now, gnawing away at it layer by precious layer. As if by a miracle, the noose on her neck snapped, and through the pain and adrenaline, the Princess remembered the crashing of the waves below them. She pushed with everything she had, easily overpowering her captor, who only seemed intent only on embracing her and threw them both headlong into the ocean.

_Make the visions stop Azula!_ It was the only thought running through her head. They were falling, faster and faster. _Make it STOP!!_ Fuzzily, she focused on the stone floor beneath her, and . . . . _Made_ the visions stop.

"Aren't you going to do something?!" Sangok demanded cradling the limp girl in his arms. A slow pool of blood was blossoming on the floor from where it dribbled out of her cracked open head.

Katara and Zuko exchanged looks, his satisfied, hers guilty. Without a word, the Fire Lord flounced out. His lover looked after him, back at the princess, then dropped her skin next to Sangok and turned to the door.

"You're a healer!!" Sangok hissed accusingly, "You're turning your back on someone who needs you!!" The Water Princess's steps faltered, but she did not return.

"Put pressure on it." Hahn dropped down next to the water bender, tore a long strip of her skirt off, and wadded it up. He pressed it into her forehead probing the surrounding area with his fingers.

"Did she break her head?"

"I don't feel any fractures." Hahn paused and adjusted his grip, "It's just bleeding a lot because it's a head wound. Go ask the guards to fetch whatever these warriors have in terms of a medicine woman. If it gets infected, in this heat, it could be fatal."

Sangok stood and trotted over to the guards, starting a urgently hushed conversation, then, the three of them dashed off. The Warrior stared longingly after them. It would have been him who got to run off to fetch the medicine women if it wasn't for his stupid sprain. Instead, he was stuck babysitting the bloody princess.

"Azula," Hahn shifted her so she lay on her back, out of the puddle of her own fluids, "You know this is all karma."

Her eyelids fluttered and she mumbled something, but didn't come around. She had blacked out often while she was sick in the hospice, drifting in and out of unconsciousness while her body regrew itself. This was the first time he had seen her actually self medicate with a crack to the head, he was not surprised though. If Azula got bit by a poisonous mantis spider, she would cut the venom out of her before it worked it's way to her heart without so much as a whimper.

Sangok wanted to marry her. Hahn snorted.

"You're insane."

The carefully placed bangs had fallen out of her face as she lay there, he head lolling back over the support of his forearm. He could see the scarred right portion of her face in all it's glory, the way the ragged blemish tore at the porcelain skin. Even in her limp state, her jaw was set and her brow furrowed. She was never happy. Angry, impatient, pleased things were going her way, manipulative, cruel, sadistic, but, never happy.

Her brilliantly gold eyes opened, clouded and disoriented.

"You're not just insane, you're a _monster_." He corrected himself.

"I hate you." She replied groggily, closing her eyes again. Her voice was scarcely above a whisper. The honored warrior, however, had the distinct impression it had not been him that she thought she was addressing. Suddenly, she lurched to the side and regurgitated a mouth full of bile from her stomach. Probably a reaction from the new, spear induced bruise on her abdomen.

As he pressed on the wound after the short hiatus, he was shocked to see a tear gather under the lashes of he good eye and slowly, unbelievably make it's way down her temple where it hit the heel of his hand, hot and wet in the last of the light. It glinted there, salty and sparkling, slowly expanding as her eye produced more.

He was about to tell himself that it was only her eyes tearing from the gagging, when he heard her hiccup a small sob. She must have been trying to stifle it.

It was then he realized, even monsters could cry.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Ok, I usually don't do any pimpage for things that are not Avatar related, and especially not things that are "my everyday life" related. However, I'm excited because I started a class with one of the best belly dance instructors in the area, usually I work with one of her students. **

**Since I think of her 'interpretation of Slither' when I think about the women's swamp style bending, I thought I'd share a link to that. So I guess here is Swamp Priestess Bending in the flesh . . .**

**http : / / www dot youtube dot com/ watch? v=87FXlgOUiJs&feature=related**

**Man, that means I'm going to have to practice 10 hours a week instead of 5 to keep up with the 1:5 ratio of hours of classes to hours of practice . . . hmm, that might cut into my fanfic writing time.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**This is the part where I beg for reviews and in said reviews, you all beg for an update. You know the drill.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Miracle of Coincidence

**Title:** A Net to Catch the Wind  
**Author:** Burning_Ice  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** The whole Fire Nation is in a tizzy because the most important birth of the century is about to take place. Of course there is only one person the Fire Lord thinks is cut out to midwife such an important delivery.

**Beta: **Unbetaed . . .

**Pairing:** Katara/Zuko, Azula/Hahn, Toph/Aang/Ty Lee, Suki/Sokka,  
**..  
…**  
**Disclaimer:** Avatar belongs to it's creators, who, when we Zutarans are being polite, we call Bryke . . . usually we are not polite.  
**. .**

**...**

**Chapter 8: Miracle of Coincidence**

**..**

Katara glanced over her shoulder back at the door. She didn't like leaving Azula there bleeding, it was not in her nature. Unfortunately, both royal siblings needed her at the same time, and, when it came to a choice between the Princess and the Fire Lord, it was no contest. She would pick her lover a thousand times over.

He was leaning against the outer wall of a building just out of eyeshot of the door to the Water Tribe's quarters, wrists, forearms, and forehead pressed hard into the clay. Drawing his arms back, he pounded his fists hard into the structure.

"Zuko . . ." she placed a hand on his shoulder, there were no words.

"I . . . I shouldn't have pulled her hair."

"No, probably not." Snaking her arms around his stomach, Katara rested her cheek between his shoulder blades in a protective hug. The scent that clung to him made her want to slide her hands down his stomach and toy with the hem of his pants, but she forced herself to focus on the problem. The moon would rise on a power spike in a few hours.

"I used to pull her hair when we were little and got into a fight." He told her over his shoulder, "But, that was when we were _little_, I should know better now. I'm the older brother."

"You don't want her dead anymore." It was an observation, not a question, the rage had shrunk, and was joined by guilt. He probably felt like he should be helping her, that as her big brother, he was supposed to protect her.

Sometimes he could be such a martyr; jumping in between the people he loved and dangerous things.

"No . . . looking into her eyes." His voice softened, "They're so much like my mother's eyes . . . I just wouldn't be able to stomach it."

"Ursa would want you to forgive her." Katara squeezed, half expecting him to snap that she didn't know what his mother would want. It was his usual response when she brought up the woman. It chafed against the sore part of him that envied her. After all, his mother had spent her last living hours in her company instead of his. Although he didn't hold it against her anymore, neither did he like to be reminded of it.

"Yes, she would." He agreed.

"It's Karma, you know." Katara let him go and took a step back, "Hating someone so much . . . It never ends well."

"Azula embodies what the thirst for revenge does to people. Aang was right, it is like a two headed rat viper, and she has been poisoned through to the core." Zuko paused, "I don't want that to happen to me, but, how do you stop feeling that way?"

Katara shrugged, "I don't know."

"You stopped hating me."

"You helped me confront a demon from my past, I doubt Azula will do you the same favor." Katara raised an eyebrow, unsure of how to feel about the situation. Sparing the girl was one thing, but why would he wanted to forgive his sister? It was almost inconceivable to her. She would _never_ forgive Yon Ra, but then again, he was not her confused, memory-less baby sister. If it had been Sokka, could she forgive him?

Zuko had always been more forgiving than her. Still waters ran deep, and had long memories for old wounds.

"Master Katara!"

Turning at the sound of her name, she saw Hue flanked by Due, Tho, and several Water Tribe benders who looked familiar, but not recognizable. They had probably been in her classes with Pakku years ago.

"Y'all ready to move them oasis waters up to yonder lair?"

"Actually," she tried to be diplomatic, "Now isn't a very good time."

"It's okay." Zuko said suddenly, a walk up the hill appealing to him, "I'll go with you." When he had lost his fire power, the masters had helped him, maybe they would again.

...

...

...

Hahn glanced around anxiously, waiting for the medicine woman to return with his best friend. The awkward tension in the room was almost physically painful. It was uncomfortable, kneeling with the sleeping girl in his lap, and unnerving watching her cry. He tried busying himself looking at other things, the wall, the ceiling, the furniture. He even mixed it up a little by staring at the floor. Nothing really helped, he could still _feel_ the slight contractions of her diaphragm as her body shook with each breath.

It shouldn't have been so bad, after all, she had taken care of him when he had been over exposed in the blizzard. Although he hadn't been on the verge of an emotional breakdown.

Had he?

Finally, he started talking to her, eager to break the silent tension in the room. He had always considered himself chatty, though Hajar tended to refer to it as 'liking to hear himself talk' or 'full of it'. Hahn had a theory that was because, usually, his favorite topics were his own accomplishments, and Hajar found it boring. That just added fuel to the 'Hajar is an Idiot' fire, what sane person would not want to hear about his adventures?

"So . . . what just happened? A flashback? Did she mean you remembered something? That's good, isn't it? Do you want to remember what happened to you?" He peeled back the saturated cloth and checked the wound. The sight of it made him grimace, without a water bender, it would need stitches, and, Azula and needles did _not_ play well with each other. It was one of the few fears he could actually assign to her.

"You'll need stitches. You shouldn't have smashed the right side of your head." He told her, "It will be harder for the needle to go through the scar tissue."

"Stop running your mouth," she ordered him, the words barely making it past her teeth, "Nobody is sticking needles into me."

"You're awake."

She didn't flinch a muscle, as she grunted an affirmative. It was disarming the way she could feign sleep as she woke up.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm dizzy, and my abdomen hurts, you hit me right in the liver." Her tone was angry, and she snorted in wry amusement, "I can't believe I accidentally let you land such a potshot."

"You're losing your edge."

"I'm becoming too predictable. Stop holding me and get me a drink."

"I'm not 'holding you'. You smashed your head on the floor, I'm putting pressure on the gash." He didn't let go, but shifting, he reached his good hand over and snagged the strap of the water skin. Uncorking it, he let a few drops splash onto her lips, and she unlocked her jaw, letting him provide for her. She only managed a few swallows before she coughed, spat out her mouthful, and refused any more.

"We're here!" Sangok burst back into the room, "I brought the medicine man, here, he's called a _shaman_. Isn't that a neat title?!"

"Hurry up, she needs stitches."

"No!" Azula insisted, groggily opening her eyes, "No, just . . . bandage it . . . Where is Hue? Get him."

"I don't know." Sangok dropped down next to her, trying to console her, "It'll only hurt for a minute, you probably won't even notice it because of the pain up there already." It almost certainly didn't help that right over his shoulder, the shaman was measuring out sinews and threading it through a bone needle. A very thick bone needle.

"I'll cauterize it myself!" she suggested, lifting her hands and curling her fingers under into her stance.

"In this heat? I don't think so." Hahn managed to grab one of her wrists and pin it to the adobe floor, the other tugged futilely at the hand that was applying pressure to her head.

"_No!_ I don't know this doctor, I refuse! _Get off me_!" she began to struggle, twisting this way and that in Hahn's lap. She tried to kick him, but he was out of range. Unfortunately, the Shaman's medicine bag was not, and herbs and vials flew everywhere, scattering and breaking on the floor.

"Can you sew it if she struggles like this?"

"Probably not," The shaman had so many tattoos on his gnarled face that he looked like a zebra mole, "I guess we'll have to sedate her." He had pulled a turtle shell out of the mess and began mashing up leaves in it until they bled a milky white paste.

"You will not!! He'll try to kill me!!"

"You're the one that cracked your skull open in the first place!! Why?!" Hahn gratefully let go of the Princess as the guards took over pinning her wrists, which she both loudly and colorfully protested.

"Let me _go_, you stupid peasants! I swear, if I survive this, I'll cook you both and feed you to your children!!" She writhed so completely that Hahn had to grab her chest and press her into the floor.

"Sangok, did you get her to drink her medicine this morning?!"

"Yes!! It's a remedy, not a cure!!"

Sangok leaned in and took the rag from him, bending water from the pouch Katara had left and used it to rinse the blood from the soaked fabric. He squeezed it out and the floor splashed pink.

"What kind of idiot knocks their head so hard?"

"She was probably trying to let the demons out." The shaman had pulled out a pipe and was filling the drum with a strange, pungent herb that neither north men recognized, "See if you can get her to smoke this anesthesia." He lit it and passed it to the older warrior.

Hahn looked from the struggling princess then to the pipe, then back again. Azula's eyes narrowed and he could almost see the refusal in her eyes. She was probably already holding her breath.

"It won't interfere with Wortfish Weed, will it? She's been drinking that twice a day for weeks now." Sangok asked, attentive to the Princess's needs, as usual.

"No, it won't. They're safe to use together, in fact, the mood stabilizer will enhance the sedative."

"I'm not smoking some strange concoction from some quack pagan doctor who thinks there are demons in my head!" She began twisting her wrists and flailing her head, and Sangok had to chase her forehead with the cloth to keep pressure on the wound.

"Would you rather sit still for stitches?" he inquired.

"Go lay with a corpse bride you heathen!" She arched her back, trying to shake him off her, and Hahn had to press more of his weight down into her.

"Maybe you have something liquid?" Hahn turned to look the shaman, who was passing the needle through a flame at the tip of his finger, oblivious to the chaos, "Something Sangok could bend down her throat?"

"Not anymore." He gestured to the shattered vials, the contents of which was spilled and mixed on the floor.

"NO! Let me cauterize it!" Azula arched up again, trying to escape the pin. Again she kicked, sending a blast of fire towards the ceiling terra-cotta ceiling.

Hahn sighed and turned back, looking pleadingly at Sangok for help. The younger bender pointed to his own lips with his free hand. Hahn frowned, what the hell was that supposed to mean?! Shrugging, he let go of her and pinched her nose, trying to force the mouthpiece past her lips, but all that earned was a blast of fire from her throat that singed his fingers and another string of necrophilia oriented insults.

What had Sangok been trying to communicate then? She was totally paranoid! Spider monkey see, spider monkey do, right? If he proved it wasn't poison, she would cooperate, right?

"Azula!" he told her exasperated, "It's perfectly fine! Stop being so suspicious, we're not going to let anyone poison you." To illustrate, he put the mouthpiece to his lips and inhaled, filling his lungs with the sweet, burning smoke.

It took all his willpower not to succumb to a coughing fit, he was not used to whatever it was, and he immediately began to feel dizzy and foggy. Usually, it was a more lightheaded and happy feeling that he got. To prove he had actually inhaled the stuff, he tilted his head back and breathed it out through his nose, otherwise she would have accused him of holding it harmlessly in his mouth.

This time, when he pressed the mouthpiece to her lips, she simply turned her head away. No invective, no fire blasts, but she still refused to take it. Hahn looked as Sangok again, and the younger bender shrugged.

_She must be rejecting it now on principal, because she doesn't like me, not because she's paranoid and convinced it's poison_, Hahn realized, _She'd do it for Sangok . . ._ It wasn't fair! Why hadn't he handed the stupid sedative off to the water bender in the first place?! Deep down, he had a suspicion that he wanted to prove to the younger man that he could handle the princess just as well as he could; that he could maneuver her into doing something he wanted her to without resorting to violence. _Make love, not war._

"Take the sedative," it was almost a dare, "Or I'm going to do something you're really not going to like."

"No."

"Fair warning."

"You don't have the spine to torture me."

"Last chance."

"Get bent." She snapped, turning her head away.

Raising an eyebrow, the Honored Warrior put the stem in his mouth again and sucked on it, counting on his larger body mass, stabilizer free system, and built up tolerance to keep him conscious for longer than her.

Then, he grabbed her chin and tilted it up, pinched her nose, and lowered his mouth to hers, sealing them together as he exhaled his chest full of smoke, jamming it into her lungs. The technique had been taught to him for use when a person had drowned and stopped breathing, but it seemed equally successful in this new application.

She squirmed underneath him, a muffled, nasal cry of protest echoing out of her. She tried to bite him, luckily his mouth was out of range. She tried to kick him, but couldn't get the leverage.

When he sat up, his head spun, or perhaps the room did, and he had to plant a hand on the ground to keep from collapsing to it. Whatever those herbs were, they were potent, and not in a 'fun way to spend the evening' sort of way. He felt someone take the pipe from his hand, and looked over in time to see Sangok closing his teeth around the lip of it.

The water bender inhaled, his face reflecting the red light of the embers, his brow furrowed. Scrunching his nose at the dislikeable sticky flavor, he stifled a cough, his body trying to clear his assaulted windpipe.

"Sangok! Don't you dare-" Azula started.

The younger north man handed the pipe back to Hahn and bent over the Princess, mimicking his best friend. Azula pressed with her feet, lifting her hips and entire back off the ground in an uncoordinated struggle. She tried to knee him in the ribs, but he was so close to her that there was no way for the attack to land at top speed.

Hahn sat back on his heels and gave his best friend a deadened stare. Somehow through the drugs in his system, he felt a flare of jealousy. It was silly, it was childish, and it was . . . _damn it, _did she just raise her head to prolong the breath-kiss he was giving her?!

She tilted her head back, gasping for air, then twisted over to the side, coughing so forcefully that her chest jiggled with the spasms. Kindly, the guards released one of her wrists so she could cover her mouth, if she couldn't breathe she couldn't bend, so the danger was only slight. When the coughing fit ended, the etherized princess rolled back onto her back, her eyes red, tearing, and dilated. Hahn could see very little gold rimming the edges of her pupil any more. Her hand sort of swam through the air, like she wasn't sure what to do with it, and the guard grunted and let go of her other wrist.

"This snot fun-knee . . ." she slurred slowly, tugging on the index finger of her right hand with the thumb and fore finger of her left.

With a confrontational snort and glare shot across the reclining patient like a volley ball spike, Hahn took another hit and bent down over the fire bender. In his haste, he forgot to pinch her nose, and he forgot her hands were free, it didn't seem to matter though, she didn't fight the process.

He sealed his mouth around her slack lips, and exhaled. Her hands twitched, and he braced himself for a punch in the gut. Instead, he felt her fingers lace into his hair and pull downward, her lips sluggishly responding to a kiss that wasn't intended to be there.

It took him several precious instants to fully comprehend the situation. _She was kissing him._ Not biting him, not yelling at him, not jeering or throwing fire at him. _Kissing him_. It startled Hahn to say the least, finishing the transfer of smoke, he tried to pull away, but she held onto his hair, repositioning him and steering him back down to her mouth.

Her mind was running on instincts as it sunk under, and, feeling his mouth pressed to her's, her body must have responded at an instinctual level. Of course, that theory ran under the assumption that she _wanted_ to kiss him in the first place. For all he knew, she didn't even know it was him. Now it was the Warrior's turn to whine a muffled protest and struggle.

Beside him, he heard Sangok start to laugh, and he felt the water bender take the pipe from his hand so he had it free to push her away with. Glancing up, he saw the guards exchange smiles, making no move to untangle her.

Those bastards thought it was funny! She was wrapping herself around him like a mantis squid, and they thought the best course of action was to _giggle_?!

"North man, pass me that water skin." Hahn heard the shaman request, and then the scuffle of leather on stone as Sangok slid it over to him.

"Is she good to go?" Sangok asked, touching the tip of the pipe to his lips, waiting for his friend to escape the tangle hold. By then, the Princess had snaked her arms around his neck.

"One more breath should do it."

He had to reach around and grab her wrists to pull them off of him, luckily they pried off without difficulty. Sitting back on his haunches, he shook his head trying vainly to clear it. He watched as Azula exhaled a smoke drenched sigh, and ran the tops of her fingers across her cheeks. She was definitely most of the way gone if she was smiling like that from the caresses of her own knuckles, or smiling at all really. Even under the anesthesia, her smile was hard and cruel.

Sangok, who must have already stocked his lungs, handed the nearly spent pipe back to him and leaned back over Azula, propping himself on his elbows. The Fire Bender wasted no time in wrapping her arms around his torso, a contented moan escaping her lips as her hands came to rest in the small of her bodyguard's back.

He had to maneuver around, as she was not staying still enough for him to seal his mouth over hers, she kept caressing his lips with her own sleepily brushing them and then retreating. She moved sluggishly, any coordination she usually had was stifled by the narcotics, but the lazy, off center kissing was still kissing, which, Hahn suddenly noticed the water bender was dutifully returning.

It was not so much that he _wanted_ to kiss her, though she wasn't half bad at it, it was more that he was so used to cooperating with her demands and humoring her. _Not kissing_ her had never crossed Sangok's mind. It felt a little weird, mostly because she was delirious, and he knew that conscious, she would probably never consent to it. All the same, if she demanded a kiss from him, or anything else really, he was sure he would comply.

Finally, Sangok settled for blowing the smoke into her mouth and past her teeth as she nibbled distractedly on his lower lip. That made her smile, and her tongue darted out to play, and the mediocre water bender passively opened his mouth letting the master fire bender explore. The smoke she had inhaled moments before was curling up from her nose and mouth as she flicked her tongue across the roof of his.

The non bending North Man watched the two, his frown becoming deeper and deeper with worry. Was he positive Sangok liked men? _Just_ men?! It was possible for a kiss to take place without any physical attraction between the two opposing parties, but how did he know his best friend didn't genuinely like her? He was thinking about marariage after all. Just because Sangok favored men didn't guarantee that he _couldn't_ like a woman if the right woman came along, and, Azula was sort of masculine with the short hair and muscles . . .

Most importantly of all, _why did he care?!_

"Sangok," Hahn cut in, impatiently biting down on the stem of the pipe and holding it in his teeth as he spoke, "She's taken the hit." Sangok tried to detangle himself.

"She's not letting go of me." He replied as the princess kissed the corner of his mouth, "Give her time, she'll lose interest." Azula did not look at all disinterested as she nuzzled his cheek, her hands sliding up his back for a better grip. However, her dull eyes had fluttered softly shut, and she seemed more asleep than awake.

"Ugh!" Hahn inhaled again and with a hand on the Princess's shoulder and a handful of the mandarin collar of Sangok's armor, he peeled the two of them apart. Then, yanking the spent pipe from his lips, he leaned down and caught her chin.

"Hahn, didn't you hear? She only needed one more . . . um, ok, suit yourself." Sangok scratched the back of his neck, confused by the sudden, feral intensity of the older warrior.

"Competitive, much?" he heard one of the warriors whisper to the other, and his confusion sharpened. Had he challenged his friend to a kissing contest in some way? All he had done was kiss her back. It was only polite! The two older warriors started laughing again, apparently two half stoned tribesmen were their idea of entertainment. One actually started putting in suggestions as to moves the north man should throw in.

If Hahn heard the guard, he didn't react, he had his hands full anyway. Literally. He had courted a lot of women, and snogged many more, and one of the many things he had been trained to do by his wife and fiancés was to give an amazing kiss. It was just one of his many many talents. Plus, he was so handsome, who wouldn't want to kiss him?

Azula, for her part, had stopped trying to hold on to her handler. Her wrists had collapsed loosely by the side of her head, her fingers curling, and, occasionally rising to touch Hahn, but soon they fell back, as though she suddenly forgot how to move her body through space. It would have been a miracle of coincidence if any of the smoke he exhaled actually made it into her lungs, he wasn't even trying to breathe her into a contact high anymore.

He caressed the side of her face like she had earlier, running the tops of his fingernails and knuckles gently across her skin. Her left unscarred cheek was soft and smooth, just as he thought it should be. Her right cheek was the opposite, rigid and bumpy, but no less pleasant under his fingers. It was almost arousing to have both a beauty and a beast rolled together in the same body beneath him. He had heard Hajar once make a joke about 'ugly sex' being sexy, maybe it was the same principal.

Maybe it was just the drug.

She was so hot to the touch, her mouth almost burnt him as his tongue coaxed hers out of inactivity. Was she always so heated or was her control on her bending muddled by the smoke? Did it matter? The searing taste of her and the uncertainty of whether or not he would be burnt as he played with the flame was all that ran through his mind.

The adrenaline pumping through his veins was making him giddy. It was making thinking straight more difficult. Why had he started kissing her again? Oh yes, Sangok. His head spun around and around and around.

She was so _hot_.

The room spun opposite his head, around and around. They were the only things that stayed still, and he held on to her. His only steady lifeline.

He didn't know how he was balancing on his elbows over her. Logically, he should have fallen, but it seemed that no matter how stoned or plastered you were, arousal had a way of instinctively finding stability.

She was trying to nip his lower lip, but couldn't harmonize her teeth and soon lost motivation. His tongue began to amuse hers, calling it out and provoking it, and she, for once, didn't rise to the challenge; she simply let it turn the tricks it would. It was the sedative, not rebellion, and suddenly, Hahn wondered what kissing her sober would be like. Painful, most likely, but thrilling. He saw her stretch and press her stomach up into his chest, reaching up over her head, she extended her fingers, and they bumped into the water bender, still dutifully applying pressure to her head.

"Yup, go to sleep, Azula."

He heard the water bender say her name, and, breaking the kiss, he saw she had twined her fingers with his free hand. Taken aback, the North man sat up far too quickly and the already spinning room swam wildly in front of him and he ended up keeling over to the side, landing next to one of the guards and the catatonic princess.

"Good, she is under." The Shaman picked up his sanitized needle and sinew, "You can remove the rag now, North Man."

Turning his head, Hahn saw Sangok unsteadily peel back the material and drop it with a disgusted face. It wasn't fair, the water bender was still mobile, he had taken two less drags, but, _still_. Plus, he still held Azula's hand, patting the scarred back of it reassuringly, even though she could not feel it. Bloody mother hen.

He looked away as the healer began to stitch. He and Sangok were talking about the local herbs and traditions, and Sangok kept mentioning a 'Ran' and 'Shao'. Apparently they ruled the Island or something. They were giving their child to the winner of the tourney, maybe it was some sort of Fire bending marriage contest.

When Hahn looked back, the healing man was using a large celery root to scoop up the white paste he had made in the turtle shell and slathering the stuff onto the stitched wound. It must have been to guard against infection and keep the swelling down. Then, he dressed the wound, wrapping the bandage several times around her head.

"Come on, Shu," one of the guards teased, and he felt the man swing his limp arms over his armored shoulder to pull him up, "You need to lie down."

"I need to keep an eye on the Prisoner!" Hahn glared, shouldn't guards keep better track of people's names?! _He_ always did.

"Your friend can do that."

"No,"

"Alright, Alright, at least lets get you off the floor."

...

...

...

The mountain path, as the locals erroneously called it, was little more than a crack in the rock. There were drops and chasms, and even a canyon several feet across and hundreds of feet deep that needed to be hurdled.

Two Sun Warriors, a young man and an older woman acting as guides and torches went first, yelling back directions and suggestions as to how to navigate the terrain.

"There's a step down up here," the taller man turned and yelled back, "About two feet, so watch your step."

The six water benders came next in pairs, each of them carrying several gallons of water between them. It was still safe inside the skins, but, it took a combination of bending and carrying to tote the huge things up the slope. Katara had opted to work with Hue, Due and Tho were a little annoying at times, and the Water Tribesmen had stuck together so closely she didn't bother even asking their names. It was obvious they were there because Hue had told them to be, not because they wanted to help.

Katara carefully stepped down the ledge, passing the spirit water to Hue, then taking it back into her control when he hopped down to join her.

"So . . ." She tried to make conversation as the path leveled out enough for them to stop focusing on it, ". . . how did you like the Northern Water Tribe?"

"Oh, it was cold! Hue shook his head, "An' it ain't be jus the weather, if ya know what I mean."

"I guess," Katara replied evasively in a way that communicated that she didn't actually agree, "I wish they had sent some medicine women. Yugoda would have been a lot more helpful than Sangok's friends."

"Y'all know how they are. Keepin tabs on their ladies they is."

"I know."

"I met yer sister-in-law . . . to be." Hue told her, "Bet yer excited to have the makin's fer that firecracker in the gene pool. She be somethin' fierce."

"I know."

"I been the un checkin' on 'er health n' stuff fer the boat ride." Hue backed around a corner, "She ain't doin' so good. The Wortfish Weed they givin her is helpin' fer the paranoia and hallucinations, but, she stills as aggressive as a lil pit viper with a bad attitude ta boot."

"We were hoping the snow would cool her off." Katara glanced down the line where Zuko brought up the tail, bending a torch himself. He was out of earshot.

"Y'all can hope till them possum chickens roll over."

"I was also hoping the Northern Water Tribe culture would teach her some humility."

"Yew an' yer hopes, Well, I wouldna worry 'bout that jus yet, Master Katara." Hue answered cryptically, "She'll learn that lesson well, I promise ya, but, only when the time is right. Y'all can't force these things. Can't make the swamp flowers bloom in the autum."

"I suppose."

"What the gal needs is _acceptance_. The harder ya push, the harder she pushes back. I'll wager tha's what lernin her Da gave her." Hue scratched his stubbly chin, "An, as far as Vel says, she aint got nothing from her ma."

"Zuko was Ursa's favorite, and she never really tried to hide it from her daughter."

"Shoot, a childood 'o that, befer ya can really understand it? That'd be nuff ta mess up anybody!! If my Ma'd don that ta me? I'd be wanten ta hurt em both real bad. Kids, specially spoiled ones like 'er they don' understand why they feelin' the way they feelin . . . they get it in their head that they wild, or they is some sorta monster. Drives em insane."

"Well, let's not forget, she did kill her mother in the end."

"Y'all never give second chances?"

Again, Katara found herself glancing back at Zuko. His mistakes had nearly gotten Aang killed, and she forgave him . . . eventually. If he was willing to try with his sister, maybe she should too. Although she damned anyone for murder, the long and short of it was that Ursa was not _her_ mother, and if her boyfriend wasn't going to hold a grudge, should she? _Could_ she? If Zuko was going to try to piece together the shattered remnants of his family, she should be supporting him in his decision.

That's what _good_ girlfriends did.

"Let me tell ya, Master Katara, an let me be blunt, she is unraveled." Hue lifted the water from her hold so she could swing her leg over a rock, "She ain't nothing but a shell, an on some o them levels o her mind, I think she knows it. She's lost everythin she ever valued 'n erself. Her fathers in prison, her friends left er, her title is nothing, her power has evap'erated, her fightin' skills are gone with the scarrin, she can't have heirs cause she lost her courses, she ait flexible enough fer her acrobatics, her lightening bending, I don even know, I aint seen 'er do it, her looks is gone, her memories too, her sanity, well, it may nota bin there in the first place . . . All o it is gone. Y'all think she deserves to die? I think she been sufferin' more than any death sentence."

Katara fell silent, she didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"'N now, with all o it gone. She's gotta rebuild herself from scratch. Maybe this time, with some lovein from 'er kin, she can build herself up a right bit better than before."

"The lair is just a little further," the guard yelled down the procession yelled. Before they had taken a dozen steps however, the cave shook under the sound of an ear splitting roar. All three fire benders hollered in pain and surprise, doubling over and losing their torches, plunging the passage into darkness.

...

...

...

"Azula?! What is the matter?!" Hahn shook her by the shoulders as she shrieked, clutching her abdomen with such force that her nails pierced the skin.

She shouldn't have the energy, self awareness, or adroitness to freak out so completely.

"One of the guards is screaming too!!" Sangok grabbed her arm, trying to pry her hands off of herself.

"Hey," Hajar chewed on a mango and stuck his head in, unexcited by all the commotion, "All the Fire Benders are going crazy!! Is the praying mantis throwing a fit too? Oh, she is! Cool!" He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe as he took another bite, intent on watching the girl make a spectacle of herself.

"If you're not going to help, _get the fuck out_!!" Hahn roared before turning back to focus on his ward.

...

...

...

"Aang?! Aang!!!" Ty Lee sprinted over to her friend, who had dropped to the stable floor unexpectedly. They had been grooming Appa one minute, trimming his fur so he wouldn't be uncomfortable, and the next thing they knew, the teenager just collapsed.

"His heart rate jumped!!" Toph helped the lithe acrobat roll the Avatar over so she could check him for scrapes.

"Oooww!!" Aang grabbed onto each of the girl's hands, squeezing with all his energy.

"Ee!! Aang! I have nerves there!! Why don't you squeeze my ponytail instead?"

Toph shoved the acrobat with her free hand.

"Don't make jokes, Big Top, something is hurting him, go get Katara." Toph grabbed him by his armpits and dragged him over to lay on one of his bison's massive paws. Ty Lee helped by getting his feet with her free hand.

"Okay, okay, I'll be right back." Freeing her fingers from their flesh and bone confines, Ty Lee took off like a shot, banging her gliding staff to the floor so the sail opened and leaping into the air to take off once she cleared the door.

...

...

...

"Okay, nobody move, nobody panic!" Katara found herself taking charge of the situation, bending water from their stash and engaging it so it glowed softly in the pitch black, "Hue, check the Fire Benders for injuries, Due, Tho, we need more light."

As the water benders fell into ranks, the room shook with another roar.

"Zuko, are you okay?"

"You're not hurting 'Tara?" Even after collapsing, he had more concern for her well being than his own.

"No."

"Oh spirits, it's my lower stomach, it feels like-"

"They're contractions!!"

Katara pivoted and squinted in the half light at the Warrior.

"What? How can the men be-"

"I've had three children!! I know what they FEEL LIKE!!" She shrieked the last part as another wave of sound came.

"But, they shouldn't be _this_ bad this quickly!!" Katara insisted, still in denial.

"Then, there must be a _problem_."

Katara suddenly remembered how the calf faced the wrong way, and that quickly spurred her into action.

"Alright, new plan, Due, Tho, and _You_," Katara pointed at the taller Tribesman, "You come with me. Hue, and _you_ stay with the Fire Benders when this wave of contractions is over, get them back down to the village."

"Aye Aye, Master Bender!" Due and Tho looked positively excited.

The smaller group ran the rest of the way down the uneven path, stumbling out into the darkness of the dragon's living room. Katara skidded to a stop on the gold coins that littered the floor like sand and scanned the area. The light from the water only lit a few feet into the cave, but, the fungi filled in the rest with their soft purple glow. She could hear the scratching of claws and scales against gold emanating from the middle, and it only took a few seconds to pick out the blue and red amid the gold.

"Ran, I know you don't recognize these benders, but, we're here to help!!" They seemed to understand her in the vague way Appa did when she talked, and she hoped the bull could comprehend her without Zuko acting as a translator. The red bull dragon growled, but seemed to decide they didn't have time for a proper introduction. Instead, he nodded his head, jerking it in the direction of his mate and Katara jogged across the room up to the collapsed female.

She pressed a hand to the beast's belly, guiding the water through the skin and into her. Shao was dilating, which meant that labor had started, the baby would come when it's head could fit through. If the cow broadcast her feelings to all the fire benders as she birthed, then everyone was going to have an unpleasant night. No wonder the chief didn't ask one of his healers to do the job, they wouldn't be able to focus. About thirty seconds after it began the contraction was over and Shao went limp.

"Up!" Katara gestured to the cow by swinging both of her arms up into the air, "Get up! Moving will help with the pain, you need to walk around." She mimed it, stomping her feet up and down.

Shao stared at her dumbly for a second or two before pulling herself to her feet, her engorged belly actually dragging on the ground as she moved. Apathetically, she rested her head on her mate's back and allowed the bull to lead her around the cache of treasure.

"You-"

"Tagak."

"Whatever, You and Tho move the water over to the waterfall, it'll be the best place to-" she was interrupted by a whine of fear from the blue cow.

"Katara!!" Turning, she saw Hue half leading, half carrying the Fire Lord, "He insisted he aint goin back down the mountain with th'others. Don't worry bout them, Denahi'll watch out for em. Where do you want him?"

"By the waterfall." Katara pointed, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Zuko replied, "just scared, well, Shao is scared."

"She's between contractions. It's going to be a while until the next one, maybe a quarter of an hour."

"Great." Zuko grit his teeth, his hopes of a short labor dashed, "She's tired." As if to echo, Shao whuffled as she limped by still half supported by her mate, and Katara took pity on her.

"Zuko, Tell her to do one more lap and then lay down on this pile here. Due, Tho, run back down the mountain and tell everyone in the valley that it's started."

"Master bender, they probably already know if they're feeling it like the Fire Lord is." Tagak pointed out.

"I want any pain killing herbs they have brought up, and aloe too, I doubt we'll get through this without getting burnt a few times. Dinner too while you're at it, We'll be here all night."

"Ran will take them down the mountain if we need to hurry." Zuko added helpfully, translating for the beast.

"Tell him to find her something for her to eat while he is out, something with protein, she'll need to keep her strength up."

"He doesn't know what protein is."

By then, Shao had settled herself on the mound, her long torso snaking up it with her head resting at the top.

"Hue, keep an eye on her, when she is halfway dilated, you and I are going to reach in and turn the calf around. I don't think the labor will go well if we try to go at it the wrong way." Once the Swamp man was settled with his hands pressed up against the bulge of her womb, she scrambled up the steep bed of gold to stand next to the cow's enormous blue head.

"Zuko, help me explain this," she requested, and her sore fiancé crawled up to sit beside her, "Shao, you need to take really deep breaths, in through the nose, out through the mouth, right when you feel those pains coming on." She demonstrated, and the dragon female mimicked her.

"She's worried, it's their first pup and she wants her mate."

"Tell her I've done this before," Katara patted the long snout reassuringly, "and, Ran will be back before she knows it with a tasty squid or dolphin."

"She says she isn't hungry."

The next few minutes were spent teaching the dragoness how to breathe properly during the different parts of the contractions. Zuko seemed to be paying special attention too, since he would be along for the painful ride.

...

...

...

Almost as suddenly as the pain would start, it would stop. One minute Aang would be clutching her hands for dear life, then, thirty seconds later, he would go limp for ten or fifteen minutes. Toph had never seen anything like it. He wouldn't scream or carry on, but the earth bender could feel his heart hammering in his chest. He was meditating, she was almost positive on that, and it was only his training as a monk that was keeping him calm.

"Are you thirsty Twinkle Toes?"

He shook his head.

"Hungry?"

He shook his head.

Suddenly another wave of pain rocked him, and he clutched for her hand. His heart galloped in his chest and his breath came in short gasps. She squeezed his hand reassuringly. The pains were getting longer and closer together while the rests were getting shorter.

"You're doing great, Twinkle Toes, just hang in there."

It was just a waiting game, and they didn't have to sit for long.

"It's not just Aang! It's all the Fire Benders!!" Ty Lee galloped back in, Suki and Sokka a few steps behind, "It's Shao, she's in labor! Every Fire Bender for miles will feel it!"

"I've got the girls on crowd control." Suki put in, "They're explaining to everyone what's happening and trying to make people comfortable. They're running back and forth carrying things, bullying the sexist water benders into getting people drinks and ice."

"Hold it!" Toph held up her hands, "You're telling me that this is all because of the _dragon_?!"

...

...

...

They had managed to coax the blue cow to eat a few octopus legs between pangs. She was currently walking around the room with her head pillowed on her mate. Ran walked like a ferret, his elongated back arching up high in the air, Shao, however, sagged under the weight of the fetus as she dragged herself around the lair.

"How are you doing sweetie?" Katara laced her fingers with her fiancé's, he had worked up a sweat, and his bangs were plastered to his forehead. His face was flushed as he tried to catch his breath, the last contraction being longer than normal.

Painfully, he grinned at the irony.

"I always pictured this happening the other way around." he told her, "with you on your back and me holding your hand."

"Well, this is just a practice." She ran her fingers across his face, bending the drops of sweat off of him.

"I'm glad you're not a fire bender, because, if you were feeling this, you'd never want kids!"

"I doubt it. I definitely want children." Katara found a goblet, rinsed it out, filled it, and held it to his lips, "If it was as bad as all that, nobody would ever have more than one."

He swallowed gratefully, then choked and coughed, gritting his teeth as the Dragoness broadcast her pain across the landscape. He was trying to man it up and not yell in pain, but the growels were steadily becoming higher and higher pitched. She rubbed his shoulders supportively, trying not to vocalise the slight smugness she felt that he was getting a taste of what it was like to be a woman.

When the contraction faded, he collapsed limply, wheezing in the purple glow of the mushrooms.

"Katara!! Her water just broke!!" Hue walked back across the treasury, "Her last two contractions were a minute apart, and they were over a minute long."

"How far is she dilated?"

"About a foot and a half . . . I don't know if that's a lot or a little."

"Oh no, she must be transitioning!!" Katara's mind spun, they had been keeping such careful track of the pains. How had they lost so much time?!

Suddenly, with a deep breath of relief, she felt the full moon break the horizon. All it's stockpiled power began rushing though her body, her bending multiplying exponentially. Every drop of water, blood, sweat, all the moisture in the room became very noticeable. In fact, it felt almost like it was calling to her, begging to be bent. With the spike of power came a spike of confidence.

She could do this.

...

...

...

"Hey, Tribesmen," A long haired warrior stuck her head into the room. Her face still had the remnants of white paint on it, but it looked like she had sweat most of it off. "I'm Kisa,"

"Thank the spirits!" Sangok jumped up, "Do you know what's happening?!"

"This is perfectly natural. Just try to make her comfortable, she'll be fine in a few hours."

"But . . . What's _happening_ to her?!" Sangok stepped foward, "The guards are all in pain!"

"Shao has gone into labor, apparently they have a sort of telepathic linkage mumbo jumbo that only fire benders can pick up on." Kisa hesitated, "Hey, You, you're a water bender, right?"

"Yes."

"Azula!!" Hahn complained as the girl squeezed him, "You're hurting me!!"

"Come on, I need your help, everyone is baking in the heat and we need ice." Kisa beckoned him.

"But . . ."

"No buts!" She stepped forward and grabbed his wrist, "Come on or I'll _kick your ass_!! I've had enough of your Tribe and their chauvinism!! The Avatar, Fire Lord, Warrior Cheif, and Second in commnad, are all incapacitated. The Prince and Princess of the Southern Water Tribe and Captian og the Kyoshi are busy, So I'M the ranking official as the Kyoshi warriors Second in command, Come on! If I say 'jump', you say 'yes ma'am'."

"Sangok! Don't you dare leave me alone with her!!" Hahn barked, jumping up. He had to put his arms out straight and take an extra step to catch himself. The movement proved to be too much for his still drug tainted system.

"I'll be right back!!"

"But . . . she _hates_ . . ." Before he could finish, Azula roused from the sedative and screamed, starting to flail. The warrior scrambled back over to the bed and pinned the princess down.

"Don't worry," Sangok dug his heels in as Kisa pulled him along, "The sedative won't wear off until the morning!! Just keep her comfortable!"

...

...

...

Checking the fetus, Katara grimaced, it was as she left it, facing the wrong way, only now the umbilical chord was tangled in it's limbs. It had probably struggled trying to orient itself. If she tried to birth it like that, it would likely suffocate. Cutting into the mother would be dangerous, she had never done it before, and didn't know what the risks were.

"Alright, we'll flip the calf around and pull it out, it's now or never." Katara turned back to her lover, who had started taking large gulps of air. If Shao's roar in the background was any indication, another contraction had hit a long painful onw. She didn't like seeing him in pain, but, at least he wasn't in any actual danger. He was just feeling the pain the cow was broadcasting. Even so, she wanted to stay with Zuko and hold his hand, but caring for him wasn't a luxury that she had. In fact, if she didn't do everything she could for the dragon, Zuko would hold her directly responsible for any complications.

"Zuko, Tell her to come lay down."

Once the dragoness was settled her mate wrapped around her, Katara bent oasis water from it's skin and pressed her hand to the creature's abdomen. This was not good, she had hoped to use the amniotic fluid to her advantage in repositioning the baby. With a circling of her wrist, she tried to latch on to the fluids and turn the calf, but it didn't budge. It seemed that things would have to be done the old fashioned way.

Bending the water up into sleeves around her arms and engaging it, Katara reached them into the beast, probing with her fingers for the half dilated cervix. Even submerged to the shoulder, her cheek pressed to the dragon's thigh, her fingers didn't reach. Suddenly, the water around her arms heated to scalding from the creature's inner fire, and with a shriek of pain, she yanked them out of it's birth canal. Quickly, she froze the water around her and dropped to her knees, panting as her singed arms cooled off.

"What happened?!"

"Owow! She burnt me! Her body temperature is through the roof!!" Katara took a breath and let it out slowly.

"Is she feverish?!"

"No." Katara pulled back her hair and tied it, "I think it's just her natural body temperature."

"Well, they are the original fire benders."

"Zuko?"

Another contraction hit and Shao roared loudly and then bit Ran, who roared himself.

The Fire Lord looked up, worried, he didn't like her tone. It was colder than the ice she bent, and harder too. It was usually the tone she used when she was about to do something she _really_ didn't want to do. When Katara, whose people survived by eating slugs and slimy sea weed off the ocean floor, was squeamish it was guaranteed to be something unpleasant.

"Um, yes, 'tara?"

"I love you." Again the flat tone. The dread. She hesitated, "and, _you owe me._"

Before Zuko could comprehend fully _why_ he owed her, Katara took a deep breath and held it before she bent the water up over her skull and once again reaching into the Dragon's birth canal. Ducking her head so that her body was streamline, she pressed forward with her feet, submerging herself almost to the waist.

It was so hot. Almost as quickly as she pushed the temperature of the water down, the fiery heat radiating out of the dragon's womb had brought it back to scalding. Katara groped around, her fingers finding the dilated cervix. It burnt her to touch it, and she activated the water envelope that protected her, trying to ward off the burns, but the healing water itself was so close to boiling it was perpetually burning and healing her. She wished vainly that she could freeze the water, but, that would send the dragon's body into shock and make it impossible for her to move. Reaching hurriedly, she groped for the back, there was only had a few minutes until the beast's next contraction, and, she didn't want to have to pull out and then crawl back in again.

Reaching in to the elbow, she felt around blindly. If the heat inside the creatures birth canal was uncomfortable, this was unbearable. Her arms felt like they were being cooked inside an oven. She wanted desperately to scream, but all that would accomplish would be getting her a lungful of water, so she grit her teeth and bore it.

Seconds eked by like hours, and she was about to give up when her fingers closed around a tiny, scaly, membrane encased leg. Once she had a hold on the fetus, she pulled on the amniotic sac, bending it as best she could. Eyes closed she grabbed limb after limb. A tail, a leg, a wing, finally, she recognized I tiny head in her hands, and she quickly positioned the soon to be born fetus into the right orientation and pulled on it's foreleg and head, drawing her arms out of the scorching womb.

The tiny kit didn't budge at first, then, the living walls around her contracted and the baby slid forward several feet. Katara winced as the flesh clamped down on her, and she dug her feet into the ground and yanked.

"Good, keep pushing, right at the top of the contractions!" Hue's voice echoed through the soundlessness of the creatures lower stomach. She could hear Zuko growling, consciously trying to bite back a cry of pain.

The umbilical cord.

It was tangled with the baby, she could sense the moisture and she _knew_. She grabbed for it, pulling it off the kit's leg before the walls contracted around them again like vices made out of fire. She screamed in spite of herself, she couldn't survive another contraction.

With one final gut wrenching tug, both Katara and the kit slid back out of the birth canal and landed in a membranous heap on the gold floor. Katara's water encasement splashed useless to the ground around her as she used a water whip to slice the placenta, freeing the pup.

"It's a boy, he's blue!" she reported, her voice cracking in excitement as she checked his nose and mouth for blockage. He snapped at her, but, since he had no teeth or claws, it was mostly ineffective.

"Zuko, tell her to roll onto her side." Using the same water whip, Katara sliced through the umbilical cord and then tied it off. Stepping back, she let Shao take over, watching the huge beast begin to lick it's baby, cleaning it off and teaching it her scent.

Zuko's arms were around her an instant later, he didn't even seem to care that she was covered in blood and fluids. Dragging her to her feet, he scooped her up when she moved too slowly for his liking and dragged her to the water's edge.

"What's the matter with you? I'm fine! I want to watch the baby!"

"Katara, your _arms!_"

For the first time she looked down at them, and then the pain started coming.

Zuko put her down onto the floor and helped her pull off her soaking blue tunic. Katara could do little more than stare in horror at her arms. The skin was peeling back off of them like a snake shedding it's skin. There was blood dripping across them, which she had at first thought was Shao's. It was exactly like the vision she had had in the swamp, the dragons, the burns . . .

Her eyes began to manufacture tears, a reaction to the physical pain, but she ignored them, plunging herself into the water to the shoulders. It immediately glowed, and she drew on all her reserves of energy to heal them, using all the moon enhanced power at her disposal.

_Please Yue . . ._ Katara prayed using the moisture to strip away the ruined flesh and toughen the untouched layers of skin underneath. It wasn't like when Aang had singed her, all the water wasn't nearly enough.

"Master Katara," Hue uncorked a skin of oasis water, "let me see them."

"Don't waste the water, we might need it for her." Katara glanced back over, the bleeding seemed to be letting up, though Shao was not paying the least bit of attention to her pain.

"She's fine, thanks to your unusual technique."

"I . . ."

"Don't worry, Fire Lord Zuko, watch the dragons, if _anything_ happens, tell us right away!!"

"But . . ."

"Your fiancé is in good hands."

Reluctantly, Zuko nodded and resumed his vigilance.

"Just hold still. I learned a few tricks from an amazing bender called Hama before I went north. Luckily for you it's the full moon." Twisting his wrist, the oasis water alighted on her and began to glow, suddenly filling her with a surge of relief. The pain numbed, and she felt her blood and skin reconstructing itself under the swamp bender's talented hands.

...

...

...

Shao had finished licking little blue boy clean, and then guided him to her teat, letting him nurse. He wiped a bead of sweat from his brow. Since he had felt all her pain through the delivery, he was pleased and surprised to feel her love and pride radiating off of her and probably down the mountainside.

The baby nursed greedily, and Zuko pulled his knees up to his chest, watching them intently while keeping an eye on the two water benders working on his future wife. It was beautiful! He was so absorbed with the proceedings that he jumped when Ran nudged him. It must have been barely a ghost of a tap, but, it knocked him fully off his seat.

"Congratulations." Zuko told him kindly, "You must be proud."

Ran simply stared at him, large eyes glassy in the mushroom cast light, and suddenly, the Fire Lord felt a great sense of understanding. It was similar to the one he had felt on the catwalk with Aang, but somehow deeper. It was not just about the Fire Bending this time, it was about life itself. As suddenly as it had come, it was gone, and no matter how he reached, he couldn't recapture it.

The only proof it had been there at all was the sudden knowledge and understanding of what he should do with his venomous sister.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Yay!! Next chapter done!! **

**You have no idea the amount of wine it took for me to actually get this down on paper. It was . . . epically large amounts.**

**Anyways, hurray for the first sparks flying between the spoiled princess and the egotistical warrior, glad that pairing (. . . or maybe . . . triangle? . . . or square?) is off the ground.**

**As for the birth . . . I said this fic would psychologically fuck you, I didn't specify that it would be in a sexy way.**

**...**

**...**

**My beta is away and will be back at the end of the month, so things will get a dusting off then.  
**

**...**

**...**

**New Fanart up in my Deviant Art gallery that has Azula, Hahn, and Sangok.**

**...  
**

**...**

**Hope you liked it, 9,500 words of dragon-y action for you!! Now, leave me love, so I feel loved and therefore, motivated to write the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Back from the Grave

**Title:** A Net to Catch the Wind  
**Author:** Burning_Ice  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** The whole Fire Nation is in a tizzy because the most important birth of the century is about to take place. Of course there is only one person the Fire Lord thinks is cut out to midwife such an important delivery.

**Beta: **Unbetaed . . .

**Pairing:** Katara/Zuko, Azula/Hahn, Toph/Aang/Ty Lee, Suki/Sokka,  
**..  
…**  
**Disclaimer:** Avatar belongs to it's creators, who, when we Zutarans are being polite, we call Bryke . . . usually we are not polite.  
**. .**

**...**

**Chapter 9: Back from the Grave**

**..**

It was well past midnight when Suki walked along the central Sun Pyramid, trying to figure out where everyone was going to be. Sokka and Aang were not worried about the following morning, but the warrior couldn't help but feel something was going to go wrong. Call it women's intuition.

One of the locals had showed her the path the hopefuls would have to walk bearing the sunstone, but had cautioned her against fiddling with anything, as the booby traps inside the pyramid were not deactivated yet. In fact, they could not be deactivated until the door opened at noon with the solstice.

The Sun Warrior guards were watching her boredly as she left the square and continued along the path. It was embossed with shining gold stones that were dull and lifeless in the full moon light, but would shine brilliantly in the afternoon sun and pave a clear path all the way to the Dragon's catwalk. The locals, she had learned, called it the Master's Alter, if someone committed a deadly crime, they would be left atop the walkway to await judgment. Usually they were eaten, though, on occasion, they were spared, but afterwards, they were never the same again. Facing the Masters would change them on such a fundamental level that they were no longer the men and women they once were.

Suki wondered what Iroh had been like before he faced them, probably as bad as his younger brother and his niece. Katara had seen flashes of him in Ozai's mind, but, she didn't talk about it. It was for the best, Zuko had such a soft spot for the old man it would depress him to hear about the misadventures of his youth.

The streets were deserted, most of the population was fire benders, and most of them were so beaten from the labor pains that they had went straight to bed. Therefore, it surprised her to see another figure walking along the path, counting the paces from the walkway to the wall.

Well, that wasn't suspicious.

"Hey!" Suki called, waving her arm, "Shouldn't you be resting for tomorrow?"

The figure turned and she saw he was a man, he looked like he was in his mid twenties, and clad brightly in whites and reds, his face, however, remained in shadow, and she didn't get a good look. Instead of responding back, he snapped his fingers together like two spark rocks and flames burst forth, galloping at her like something alive.

The Kyoshi dropped to the ground, dodging the blast, then rolled to the right. The buildings were all made of clay, so she didn't have to worry about them catching. Pulling her fans from her belt, she flicked them open just in time to dispel another wave of fire. As he rebounded, his arms theatrically swinging wide from the momentum of the first blast, Suki saw her opening.

With embellishments like that? Whoever he was, he was not a fighter.

Flipping her right fan back closed so the two steel shafts were parallel, she used it like a very small club, punching forward and ramming it into the tender flesh of his unguarded armpit. She had just enough time to drop to a crouch before another swirl of fire erupted up over her. He wasn't kicking, maybe the idea hadn't crossed his mind yet, so she darted in between his legs. Catching his groin in the crook of her elbow as she moved, she pressed up from her lunge and heaved, flipping the man over himself and onto his back.

"Press your hands to the back of your head!!" Suki ordered, broadening her diaphragm so the pitch of her voice dropped, but the power of it grew. It was something she had learned long ago when she was first voted captain. You needed to be able to bellow for people to find you fearsome.

Instead of obeying, the man rolled, forcing her to chase after him. Pressing with his feet and propelling himself into a tumble, he jumped halfway up one of the ladders, scaled it, then took off down one of the upper levels.

Suki stared after him, perplexed. The way he moved reminded her of Ty Lee, like he was some sort of acrobat. Whatever he was, he was up to no good, innocent people did not map out a landscape, attack a lone woman in the middle of the night and then run. Flipping her fans to an underhand grip, she clutched them with her last two fingers, then used her thumb, index, and middle to climb the ladder.

The man had gotten to the far side of the roof balcony, and was leaping from the compound they were on to the next. Suki put her hands on her hips, she could catch him, but, did she want to risk a rooftop run in the dark?

In an unfamiliar setting?

Without her armor?

Without backup?

It didn't seem worth it.

She would round up the girls and have them sweep the area. There was nowhere to go on the island, she would see him again, and when she did, it would take more than a hasty retreat to escape her.

Looking around, she tried to figure out what he had been doing. Measuring. Could he be thinking of stealing the sunstone? It seemed unlikely since the Warrior Chief had indicated that only a few people in the world could actually carry it for any significant distance.

Could he be thinking of stealing something else? Someone else? He didn't move like an assassin, but, she had been fooled before.

"Well, start with what you know." She told herself, stepping back onto the ladder, "He reminds you of Ty Lee. She must have friends other than Mai, Azula, and the girls, Spirit's knows she got enough Messenger Hawks bearing letters for her on Kyoshi Island."

...

...

...

Hue and the Tribesman had bent over her well into the night, long after she herself had fallen asleep, and traded off with Tho and Due when the duo returned with provisions. Zuko had hovered over them most of the time, trying to be helpful when he could, and stay out of the way when he couldn't, but, it didn't look good. He didn't like the words they were muttering to each other . . . things like 'severed ligaments', 'sepsis', and 'permanently damaged'.

_Thou hast my word, Lord of the Land, the water blessed maiden shan't die_, the voice that was not a voice from the ancient beast pressed in on him, scolding, _maintain thy composure._ If Ran had not been sitting next to him, radiating a suffocating calm, he would have been barking orders at the four men by now, beside himself with worry.

Not that he wasn't worried, he was upset beyond measure, but, the serenity was being pressed on him in a smothering grip along with the knowledge that there was nothing he could do to help. He didn't like it, there had to be _something_ he could do to help, Katara helped him when he was struck down, and, he wanted to return the favor. Sitting there, having another's confidence stuffed down his throat was maddening!

Ran was having a conversation with Shao, he could tell. Something about the way the two maintained eye contact even though the cow was busy cleaning her dozing calf betrayed them, every now and then a claw twitching or a set of nostrils flaring. By then the baby blue had drifted off, curled up in the circle of his mother's elbow and chest. He must have been exhausted from the difficult birth.

With limited success, he attempted to shrug off the lethargy. Then, he stood, walking over to the blue cow, who seemed to be the more sympathetic of the two and dropped to his knees in a deep bow. Gold coins bit into his shins and palms, but, he ignored them, trying to formulate what he wanted to say.

"What do I do? I know you know how to help her . . . please . . . I don't want her to suffer." He explained, conjuring a mental image of his lover delicately shifting her weight through the stances, double water snakes masterfully curling around her. Next, a sensual swamp tribe movement, her wrists and elbows undulating like a snake driven by contractions of muscles buried deep inside her stomach and shoulders. Finally, the memory of her bending over him, her fingers hovering inches above his chest, radiating icy relief across his scorched abdomen.

However they saw it, the memories seemed to end their debate, and, after a short pause, the cow leaned over the carpet of gold, searching for something. Ran snarled and barked, his head quick as a cobra to stop her, but Shao lashed out as well, snapping at her mate's ears indignantly. For mates, they sure squabbled a lot. Turing her long neck so it scoured the treasure trove, she dug in a seemingly random spot, then returned to him, something clutched in her jaws. Opening her teeth, she dropped the item- a dusty, jewel adorned basin, down in front of him. It clanged as it hit, rolling into his toes from the momentum of the fall.

The bull rumbled deep in his throat and put his head down on a comfortable pile of coins, obviously displeased. The Fire Lord stared blankly at it until Shao sent him an image of her baby nursing, then an image of Katara, her arms whole and smooth.

Dragon's milk, he remembered suddenly, every old fable surrounding the stuff flooding back into his mind. Zuko bowed again in thanks, quickly dashing over to the pool of water and rinsing the vessel off, trying to ignore the chunks of Katara's arms that were still floating in the stagnant water by the rocks. Once the worst of the dust and tarnish were gone, he breathed a blast of fire into it, and then hurried back to the cow, pausing only briefly to look at Hue.

The normally greenish man looked more ashen than usual, and both Due and Tho looked grim. They had taken off their swamp leaf hats, sweat pouring down their faces in large rivulets. Had Azula lain there as well, delirious from pain, her skin sheeting off of her in cooked, useless clumps of matter? Had Yugoda poured over her like the swamp benders did now?

Unlike his sister however, Katara now had the life blood of a dragon flowing through her veins, and would soon have their inner strength as well. Mixing water and fire so carnally could be dangerous.

He hoped there were no side effects.

...

...

...

"'Tara . . . . . . . . wake . . . . . I have . . . . be fine."

Katara felt her groggy mind rise to a half consciousness. Her body hurt, her head throbbed, and, for some strange reason, her heart felt hot. Opening her eyes a fraction, she found a view of Zuko kneeling next to her. Scanning herself over the rise of her chest and the valley of her stomach, she saw her arms were bandaged to the elbow, aloe leaking out from between the strips of cloth.

"The Masters-" she started, preparing to scold him for abandoning his vigil.

"They're fine, the baby is sleeping." He interrupted her without remorse, "I need you to drink this." Something solid bumped her lower lip, but she shook her head, turning it away. The thought of drinking something made her stomach twist into a knot and the bile rise in his throat.

"She should have passed her placenta by now-"

"Hue helped her, she's fine." Cradling her neck in the palm of his hand, he pulled her up to a more comfortable drinking angle.

"I feel sick."

"You'll feel dead if you don't!" Zuko was exaggerating, but, the white lie was quick and effective. Shifting herself, she took a few sips of the milky substance, immediately regretting it. It tasted like heavy cream and chili powder. Choking, she managed to down her mouthful, the burn lingering on her tongue long after her mouth was empty.

"What is that stuff?! It tastes _terrible_, it burns my mouth!" She voiced her concerns loudly.

...

...

...

Unlike her usual motionless jerking into wakefulness at false dawn, Azula groggily felt herself slide into consciousness. Even though she woke, her body fought it, her head pounded, her muscles ached more than she thought possible, her brain was lethargic, sweat matted itchly on her skin and hair, and her stomach stung as though it had been scratched. After inventorying all these discomforts, Azula decided sleep was the better alternative to being awake and feeling like crap. With a grunt of surrender, she rolled onto her side and-

-fell off the bed.

"Eeeek!!"

Azula didn't need to open her eyes, she would recognize the sound of an effeminate water bender being crushed into wakefulness anywhere. Ignoring the boy's protest, she found a comfortable spot, pillowed on his collarbone and relaxed. She felt him stiffen and something hard pressing into her quad. With a grunt, she rolled across his body, sliding off his chest and onto the floor, shoving him and Hahn so they would make space between them on the blanket covered ground.

"Ow!!" Hahn yanked awake as someone cascaded down, pushing him to the side with their weight. Sleeping on the floor and swapping off shifts with Sangok as they kept an eye on her to make sure she didn't hurt herself was not his idea of a fun night. The stone beneath him was hard, the air was humid, and he couldn't get used to wearing so little clothing. Perpetually feeling naked in front of girls who were clothed equally scantily was making him cranky, reminding him just how long it was since his last night with a woman, which was well over a year.

Opening his eyes, he saw Azula curling her hands under her cheek, her body relaxing back into unconsciousness. Beyond her, Sangok was propping himself up on an elbow and yawning widely into his free hand. Her legs were still draped over the bender, and he had to lift them off his lap to free himself.

"She's asleep again." Hahn glanced out the window, trying to gauge the time. All he knew for sure was that it was far too early for him to be awake without a battle to fight or prey to stalk.

"It's probably the sedatives." Sangok got to his knees, cracked his back, and then crawled across the floor to her pack, "They're making her groggy." She would be lived about the unusual sedation method when she woke up, but, better safe then sorry.

"Plus, I wouldn't call the sleep she did get 'restful'." It had been a long long night. They had to give her her remedies while she was asleep, Sangok had ended up doing that by bending the liquid down her throat. Then, they had had to apply her lotion for her, Hahn had volunteered for that, claiming that Sangok had fielded the medicine. Finally, in an only slightly irrational fear that she would claw herself (or more honestly, them) while she slept (or after she woke up), they had trimmed her nails down.

Sangok nodded in agreement as he began to run her comb through his hair, pulling out the snarls. It was far too early to make the trek down the hallway to his own room where his own effects were. He could hear from the bustle out the window that the city was already awake and alive. This probably had to do with the large population of fire benders.

"Hey." Both tribesmen looked up at the timid knock on the wall beside the entrance. A sleepy Denahi pulled the beads away so he could see the two of them properly. "You guys, Tagak didn't come to b- I mean, he didn't come back in last night, have you seen him?"

"No." Hahn propped himself up on an elbow and scratched his bare chest. Denahi sighed and pushed off the door, trudging off down the hall to continue his search for his 'best friend'.

True to the prehistoric city's nature, the activity of the streets below worked it's way up the ladders and into the Water Tribe's quadrant's hallway. One of the locals bustled in, bringing fresh water, several assorted lidded bowls and cups, and a plate of cold brine cured meats and fresh fruit. He put the whole tray down on the floor in between the men

"There you are, Master Sangok, you were not in your own room!!" The local was surprised, and rightly so. They had taken great pains to ensure that the leaders of the nations be made comfortable. Sangok's room had come complete with a hammock with bug netting, a table, chairs, a closet, a wooden door and a window with a view of the whole complex.

They had left the rest of the warriors' rooms sparse of furniture, probably because they simply did not have enough to go around. Going from a few hundred heads to hosting thousands of fire benders in a matter of days had probably put a terrible strain on the small community.

"Make sure you have her up dressed and in the square below the eastern face of the temple before noon." the attendant informed them.

While Sangok thanked the man for bringing up food and got directions to the east facing square, Hahn set about inspecting the proffered breakfast. Mangos, papayas, coconut, pineapple, grapes, avocado, bananas, strawberries, dates . . . most of them he recognized by description only. He had had them dried and withered, but never fresh.

"Are these good?" Hahn picked up the grapes, they were the smallest and least threatening of the fruit. They had no spikes or peels, or visible seeds.

"Good!! Breakfast is here! I'm starving!!" Hajar butted his awesome muscle mass through the entryway so fast that the strands of the beaded door swung wildly and tangled with one another. In their culture, everyone ate together sitting on the floor, and Hajar was a man of his country. He grabbed a papaya, pulled his bone hunting knife from his belt and gutted it, peeled it, then sliced off a large chunk of the bittersweet pulp and shoved it into his mouth.

"This is odd, Sangok, how do you eat this?" Hahn held up a banana. Hajar seemed to find this very funny, and he snorted past a mouth full of papaya. The water bender was surprised that no fruit came out of Hajar's nose.

"Will one of you wake Azula up? Make sure to ask her to boil the water before you drink any," Sangok told them, pulling his own knife out of his belt and settling down on the floor too. Besides the palm leaf stuffed mattress in the corner, and the room was empty of furniture.

"No way!" Hajar took another bite, "I learned as a child you don't poke a sleeping ice bear with a stick."

"What's this powder?" Hahn sniffed at it and made a face.

"It's probably koffee, Leave it alone." Sangok told him exasperatedly as he shredded wortfish weed into a clay mug, "Please just wake up the Princess."

Hahn grumbled and scooted over to the girl, shaking her. "Come on, lazy, I thought you rose with the sun!"

The Princess cracked one large, lash framed, _hateful_ eye at him, then rolled over so her back was to him, curled up, and went to sleep. Hahn widened his own eyes and pointed to her with open palms in a 'see, I tried, she's hopeless' gesture.

"Ugh!" Sangok rose to his knees and waddled over to her. "That was not a 'reasonable effort', Hahn." The bender flopped down on his side, facing the princess and teasingly tapped the tip of her nose. "Come on, Azula, wake up," It was a soft, coaxing croon that turned into a more purposeful haggle. "I know you haven't eaten since lunch yesterday . . . you must be hungry. Mmm, sleep or eat, sleep or eat, you have to pick one, you can't do them simultaneously."

"I'm not a four year old." She pressed her face into the stone, "Go to hell and kiss a demon."

"It's a big day today, are you going to sleep through the competition? I bet you could win."

"You're such a suck up, too bad you won't be able to use those lips anymore after I burn them off for touching me with them."

"The coaxing isn't working," Sangok held out his hand, "Pass me a slice of bacon."

". . . . bacon?" That seemed to trigger some primal craving inside the Princess's psyche. She dragged herself upright and rubbed her eyes, moving stiffly.

"Yes, but, after you take your medication." He held it out to her, and she stared at it flatly, making no move to take it. Instead, she grabbed a slice of meat from the plate and began chewing on it as daintily as she could with no utensils. They could almost see the dark storm clouds over her head, the air in the room was suddenly electrically charged.

"I am going to find the ugliest mongoose dragon in the Fire Nation and make you kiss it." Still neglecting the glass, she snatched an avocado from the plate and took Sangok's knife from him, slicing it open.

"You're going to set the bar for thousands of Fire Benders. It would be embarrassing if you lost your chance because you started seeing things that weren't there."

Angrily her hand darted out and she grabbed the mug from him, beginning to morosely heat the water between her hands.

"Atta girl." Sangok reached out to pat her arm, but she smacked his hand away so hard that he cried out and shook it.

"Ha!" Hajar pressed another piece of the papaya's flesh into his mouth, then sucked on his fingers, "She's a bit sore, I wonder why." If the princess understood the double entendre, she didn't react to it.

"Azula, you're being unreasonable." Sangok told her, "I respect that you're angry, but . . . it was Hahn's idea!!"

"I haven't even thought of how I'm going to punish you yet." The Princess rounded on her handler as she snapped, her eyes glinting. For once, Hahn was as immune to the invective as the younger north man,

"_You_ kissed _me_." He told her smugly, and Azula's good cheek paled. The statement seemed to disengage her entirely, and she froze up, no idea what to say nexy.

"Wait . . . She kissed you?! When?! She's a freak." Hajar held up his hands, to pause the conversation, then, his tone changed. "Is she a _freak_ freak?" The definition of 'freak' had obviously changed from one sentence to the next.

"We were only worried about your health! You needed the stitches!! Don't be angry at me, Azula, you're fine, we're fine, no harm done, right?" Sangok was pleading, his hands clasped together. "You're not going to break my nose, right?"

"What the hell kind of pussy-talk is that? Grow a spine and a set of balls, man! You can't reason with a lunatic." Hajar threw a grape at Sangok from across the circle, but, before it hit the water bender, Azula had lashed out and caught it in midair with her left hand, squashing it so the juice squirted out in all directions and dripped down her wrist. Shifting off her knees, she returned it to it's owner, crushing it between the heel of her hand and Hajar's forehead.

"I am in a very bad mood today. Don't harass my friend." The pressure against his forehead continued, and before he was quite sure how it happened, Hajar's head was sandwiched between the floor and the princess's hand. He stabbed for her with his knife, but, Hahn quickly grabbed the larger boy's wrist. It took both of his hands to restrain Hajar's one, luckily, he was sticky from eating.

"Fine!" the warrior slumped, "I wont."

"Apologize."

"What?!"

"_Apologize._" She repeated herself, her voice blacker than before.

"Fine, sorry for pissing you off."

"I meant, _Apologize to Sangok!!_"

". . . Sorry, you have a spine, and balls . . . I guess."

"Good, now, Get out." At that, the Princess let him go, and the larger warrior scrambled up and left the room as hastily as he entered it, blue flame licking at his heels. Running like hell away from a girl half his height and a third his weight.

Turning back to her breakfast, she was greeted by both Sangok and Hahn's wide eyed stare of disbelief. Both of their jaws were slack, and fruit hovered, unconsumed between their plates and their mouths.

"It's like . . . watching lemurs use tools for the first time." Hahn mumbled, and Azula growled, taking a large swallow of her brewing tea. "I have never seen her exhibit empathy before!"

"I . . . know . . ." Sangok's pineapple slice was dripping onto his shin, but the water bender did not seem to notice.

Azula finished her cup, and placidly placed it down. She glanced at her nails, and her brow furrowed, as she took in their new short style. Her eyebrow twitched, and she made a fist.

"Who cut my nails?!" she demanded calmly. Too calmly. She should have been more riled up after the confrontation.

"Maybe you better go check the sundial, Hahn."

The warrior didn't move. He was like a deer in front of the hunter's hounds.

"How dare you both change my appearance!!" She fumed, "Neither of you respect me!! You think I'm an invalid and a psychopath than needs to be coddled and tied up!!" The bored, sleepy calmness had left her voice, and she was manic with anger, "It's not even that though!! That's extra!! Deep down, you don't respect me because I'm a GIRL!!"

Both Hahn and Sangok glanced at each other guiltily. It was true, they did treat her differently.

"Well," Hahn was unaffected by the outburst, "It's not like you've done anything to disprove us."

"I've beat you in combat!! I've hunted!! I've SAVED YOUR LIFE!!! That still doesn't buy me your respect?!"

"Why do you care if I respect you?"

"That's an unfair question, Hahn, everyone wants to be treated with respect." Sangok reminded him, "Especially royalty."

"Yes," Azula rounded back on him, "Your culture is wrong about women, and you should not treat them like inferiors!!"

"Ha, but you are! You cannot take care of yourself . . . just like a girl. You're irrational and flighty . . . just like a girl! You make poor decisions based on your emotions . . . just like a girl!! You throw tantrums . . . just like a girl!!! You take your bad moods out on other's instead of dealing with them . . . just like a girl!!!!! You cannot delay gratification . . . just like a girl!!!!!! And . . . _you don't know what's best for you . . . just like a girl!!!!!!!_"

Hahn stood up, suddenly towering over the two benders.

"If you want my respect, _Princess_ Azula, you will have to earn it." His nostrils flared as he spoke, "You can start by growing up!!"

Before she could come up with a retort or an attack to throw, he stalked from the room.

...

...

...

His already labor battered body screamed in protest under it's load, every step jarring his aching joints. Bending a knee, Zuko pulled the sleeping Katara up off the ground, carrying her back over to the water's edge where Hue un bandaged her arms and rinsed off the aloe. From what he saw there was no permanent damage. The skin up her arms was splotchy, the newly grown patches lighter than the healed parts, giving her the appearance of a pinto ostrich horse, at least to the shoulder. That would fade with time as the newly grown skin tanned and weathered to match it's neighbors. The most important thing was that she was okay.

"It's getting late." Zuko announced, always aware of the sun's position, "The trials will start soon, we have to go down the mountain. I want to see my sister compete for the royal family."

The walk out was even more difficult than the walk in. Every step was treacherous, and, Zuko worried constantly about Katara, who was sleeping softly in Tho's arms. The Fire Lord would have been happy to carry her himself, but, he couldn't light the way and bear the water bender at the same time.

"Yer going to let 'er?" Hue looked at him, surprised, "Yer more fergivin than I thought."

Zuko pinched his nose with his free hand, "I don't know, I don't want to . . . I was going to bribe her with her title and a house on ember island to not compete, but, the Masters advised me to let her. I think they know what they're doing."

Hue stopped for a second, blinking and gasping as though he suddenly remembered something he had forgotten.

"What's the matter?" pausing, Zuko waited for the older man to catch up.

"Aw, nothin' . . . I be agreein' with them Masters. If I were you, I would officially give 'er back 'er title in a grand gesture by lettin' her take 'er rightful place at the front of the queue after you 'n the Avatar."

"No, that's out of the question, most of the population thinks she is dead."

"That's why it's a big deal."

"No, I just keep thinking . . . Azula is an unstable remorseless megalomaniac . . . do I really want to throw in a devoted, fire breathing behemoth into that equation?" It was almost absurd. He vowed never to send his steward on errands in the middle of the night ever again.

"Trust me, Fire Lord Zuko, this bein the best course to chart yerself along the waterways to avoid them rapids."

"Is that a proverb? What does that even mean?!"

"It means yer gunna keep driest if yer goin ta follow my advice." Hue's gaze was fixed on the blackness ahead, "I can see all them connections in the waters o' the bog."

"I'll think about it."

The Warrior Chief and a squad of guards met them at the mouth of the cave, and two of them quickly removed the unconscious Katara from the exhausted swamp bender who carried her.

"Fire Lord, how did it go? Are we . . . ?"

"Yes, the Masters are now proud parents of a beautiful blue boy calf." Zuko fell in step beside him, "Has everything been prepared for the first trial?"

"Yes, by sunset we will have our final candidates." He beamed, smiling in a way that reminded the Fire Lord of his uncle, "It's so exciting!! The first Dragon Knight in fifty years will be realized tomorrow at this time. It calls for a celebration like no other!"

"I want my sister to go first."

"First? She cannot! You and the Avatar are first by blood right!!"

"I'm not going to take my turn, I am in no position to care for a dragon. I want my sister to compete on my family's behalf, therefore, by right of blood she will go third, since the Earth Queen has not made the trek."

"It is very unorthodox . . . but, if that is truly what you desire . . . " The warrior chief conceded, "She shall face the dance with the Avatar."

"Oh . . ." Zuko frowned and pressed his lips together, he hadn't put two and two together. The last time Aang and Azula were alone in a room together, one got their ribs cracked open, and the other nearly got raped.

That might be a problem.

...

...

...

Ty Le pillowed her chin on her palms as she watched the Avatar rest. She was supposed to be doing sun salutations and practicing with her glider. He expected her to be able to perform a double Split S after he woke up from his midmorning nap, but she figured that he would be so busy with the trials and the bad news she had for him that he wouldn't ask to see.

Inhaling, she blew a current of wind into his hammock, making it sway back and forth easily. Momo, who had been napping with the air bender chattered in surprise and jumped out of the hammock, gliding to a nearby window ledge where he washed his face indignantly. Toph had stayed with him all night, making sure he was okay throughout the labor, and, around dawn the poor girl had begun to nod off, so Ty Lee offered to relieve her. Zuko and by extension, Katara, had stumbled in shortly after, and the Fire Lord had briefed her quickly on what happened before stumbling off to take a mid morning nap in his room. He asked her to wake him two hours before high noon, and to ask the tattooed boy how he felt about being teamed with Azula. It wasn't much of a job, mostly she read her scrolls and glanced up at Aang every few minutes.

Notorious Lady Kuri had only just woken up from her coma and revealed who she had seen murder the High King Lor when she heard him stir. Rerolling the parchment, she padded over to check on him, leaning down over him apprehensively. He looked so much older. Now, in his teens, physically he was more man than boy, even if his personality wavered between the two polarities. It wasn't just time though, it was also stress. He looked weary. Things that had once made him happy as a child no longer did so as a young adult.

_Welcome to teenage rebellion,_ Ty Lee thought dryly, _I hope yours goes more smoothly than mine._ After all, he didn't have the option to run off and join the circus.

His ears were no longer too big for his face, and his muscular frame was getting taller. Although she hated to admit it, he was catching up to her in the height department, and, pretty soon he would blow right by her seventeen years of hard work. Aang's face was changing too, morphing into the face of a man. It was softer than Zuko's, who had the precisely chiseled features native to his country, and more feminine than Sokka's, who had gotten quite rugged and scruffy over the past summers.

Aang looked like nobody.

No . . . Aang looked like _her_.

They had the same bone structure, the same shape and color eyes, same lopsided innocent smile, even the same short stature and small, flexible frame. She was like a walking talking relic of the world he used to live in. Too bad all the air bending men were killed, gauging from Aang, they had been very pretty, very graceful and charmingly sweet. Come to think of it, the way he looked, it was downright attractive. In fact, were he a few years older she would definitely-

"Toph?" Aang ran his hands over his stubbly scalp and blinked in the bright light. As usual, he was oblivious to the thought process he had interrupted, and Ty Lee shook it out of her mind. She was supposed to be hooking Toph, his _crush_, up with him, not swooning over him herself!! He was three years younger than her . . . or ninety seven years older, depending on how you looked at it. The glass could be half empty or half full.

"No, it's me." _Matchmaker extraordinaire, _she thought wryly. Quickly, she made a mental note not to look too closely at her adorable Sifu again. She was _supposed_ to be trying to win back Kisa by convincing her that their relationship was more awesome than captaining the Kyoshi. Which she intended to do next time she caught the teenager alone . . . at night.

"What time is it?" He rubbed his face, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Midmorning. You've got time. How are you feeling?" Ty Lee sauntered over to the table and found a bowl of leechi nuts, she knew they were his favorite, and spirits knew he deserved some spoiling after the night he had and the awful news she was about to share.

"Okay, Avatar Kyoshi came and walked me through it." He straightened in the hammock, swinging his legs over the side and sitting back, accepting the delicacy and nibbling on it thoughtfully.

"Zuko told the Warrior Chief that he wanted Azula to take her place at the front of the applicants."

"Oh, okay."

"That means she'll be paired to dance with you."

The bowl of nuts shattered on the floor, scattering it's contents everywhere. Aang seemed to be in a small state of shock, his hands protectively gripping his shirt, as though he was scared phantoms of the past were going to rip it from him.

"You'll be fine!" Ty Lee pressed on hurriedly, "I mean, she is sedated!!"

"No." Aang stood, his feet crunching on shattered bits of pottery.

"You have to!"

"No."

"Aang, I don't want you in there with her, alone, any more than anyone else does," Ty Lee tugged on her hair, trying to explain, "But, if you act like you're scared of her . . . well, she'll know, and she'll use it to her advantage."

"I don't want to be alone with her."

Ty Lee stepped forward, taking his wrists and leading him off of the mess on the floor. Sighing, she gave him her best 'older sister' hug, and pet the top of his head reassuringly. It was totally natural for him to be afraid. Biting her bottom lip, Ty Lee decided that the time for coddling was over.

"You have to face your fears sooner or later. It's part of growing up." She hesitated, "Azula attacks with her right arm first, and usually, she drops her guard on her lower left after a difficult combo. If she gives you any trouble, just dodge to the left and strike."

...

...

...

"Why is everyone staring at me?"

"Because you're covered in scars." Although Hahn carried his spear at attention, he was bored with the whole procession. They along with hundreds of other fire benders were making the pilgrimage to the Sun Pyramid for noon.

"It's because the roll has been called, and they know you're their Princess, back from the grave." Sangok explained, glaring at Hahn. He could be steamed at her for their squabble earlier, but, he didn't have to be so mean all the time. Although she didn't show it, the water bender was pretty sure that the zings hurt the girl's feelings on some level. She never would have complained about the lack of respect he showed her if they weren't. Nobody would want to be reminded of their deformity over and over again, particularly if they were as stunning as she had been before the murder-suicide.

"You shouldn't have dressed me in this." She smoothed the bindings around her waist, "It doesn't cover me enough or support me properly.

"It makes you look like a Water Tribe prisoner." Hahn told her, butting his spear gently into the back of her calf, rudely signaling her to stop.

They were gathered at a platform in front of the main pyramid of the complex. The sunlight was shining through a huge red gem stone at the opposite end, and the jewel was contracting it into a thin beam of light that was a hair's breath away from connection with another gem above the ornate door.

Across the way, several other warriors were piling in, all of them looked familiar, especially the one with the long braided ponytail, but not of them triggered anything in her buried memories. One of them was standing forward, opposite her, flanked by two others, just as she was.

"Who is that?" Azula knew the scarred man standing behind him, but, the gangly tattooed boy who looked about to turn and flee was unknown to her. There were elements of familiarity to him, and, her fingers twitched on their own accord. He was afraid of her, it made her smile. It had been too long since she had seen such unbridled terror. Ancily, she shifted back and forth, and physically jumped when she felt a large hand crash down onto her shoulder. Turning she saw Hahn staring at her, suspiciously, he knew the bloodthirsty glint in her eyes far too well. Azula opened her mouth to snap at him to unhand her, that he didn't have any right to touch her, but he leaned in closer, and she lost her words in the intensity of his blue eyes.

"It's Avatar Aang. You're not stupid." He told her in a low voice, "Don't sacrifice everything because you're unable to control yourself for ten minutes." Was he worried the little kid would hurt her? He was a monk; and Hahn hated her, so he shouldn't care if she got hurt.

"Hahn's right." Sangok added, "He's the Avatar. No games. I've seen him take out an entire fleet under the guise of a fish god."

_Right_, Azula thought, pressing her lips together in disgust at the thought of being submissive, _I've done this before._ She wasn't sure where it came from, but the thought bubbled forth from her memory. If she got the glory of her title back, she would kneel before the poorest lunatic in Ba Sing Se.

Stepping forward, and the Avatar moved to step backwards, before he remembered himself and planted his feet. Smoothly, she dropped to one knee and placed her palm flat on the ground.

"I am the Avatar's humble servant."

Aang bowed back to her, bending at the hips. He made no form of greeting or mention of thanks for her supplication. His voice would probably shake so badly that it would betray him.

Before she could rise, there was a creaking and a groaning sound that echoed from deep within the structure, and the floor beneath them shook as the mock sepulcher unlocked it's doors to them. Two Sun Warriors pulled back the barrier, the black maw of the vault yawning open in preparation to swallow the contestants whole. For a few short minutes, the guards disappeared inside to disarm the booby traps and make sure everything was functional, then they resurfaced from the darkness within and nodded. The signal was given to two horn players that bent over their eight foot instruments and blew an opening measure.

The tournament had begun.

Azula pulled herself to her feet. Ignoring her partner entirely, she marched fearlessly into the cool silence of the ancient structure. She didn't even bat an eyelash at the sound of the doors being dragged shut behind her. It took her eyes a few minutes to adjust to the darkness, but, when they did, she found herself in a circle of dancing statues.

Avatar Aang held back, standing guardedly next to one of the statues. The Princess turned to study him, her arms crossed thoughtfully.

"Do you know what we're supposed to do?"

He looked away.

_So, you do know how to beat this labyrinth,_ she sat down on one of the pedestals of the statues, crossing her legs daintily.

"What do we do?"

Silence again.

He didn't want her to win. She needed to try another tactic.

"Why do you fear me?" She asked formally and respectfully.

"If you don't remember what you did, I'm not going to remind you."

"Avatar Aang, I had _hoped_ we could be friends." No thought of the sort had passed through her mind. "I want to apologize for the way I behaved in the past." Her voice refused to soften, maintaining it's hard, cruel edge. He crossed his arms, he wasn't buying it.

Azula slid off the pedestal and began pacing the room. The statues were strange, and the floor around them was stranger. It had oddly shaped stones that were not mortared together like the other ones. Cautiously, she stepped on one, not wanting to set off a trap. It sunk under her foot, and she heard something click from deep inside the temple. It was a lock, one that needed to be opened by a dance.

Azula bent forward, clasping her elbows with opposite hands and waited for her back to stretch. She didn't dare reach for her toes, she didn't want the Avatar to know she couldn't touch them without lengthy stretching of the scarred muscles of her back.

"You are going to dance with me." She told him through her knees, "I assume you know the dance?"

"I'm not going to dance with you."

"Why not?!"

"Do you even know what the prize is?" the sudden change of subject was not suspicious at all.

"Glory? Honor? Money?" She shrugged, "It doesn't matter." What was important was that she knew she could win it, and she didn't want anyone else to get what was rightfully hers because a fourteen year old boy would not cooperate with her.

He blinked at her, surprised by her ignorance. Then, without a word, he stepped into the first stance, the switch sinking in under his feet as he stood. Pleased with the sudden teamwork, though entirely clueless as to why it had materialized, Azula stepped to mirror him. She thought she would have to watch him out of the corner of her eye to figure out how to do the transitions from pose to pose, but, the steps, like so many other things, were already there.

He held the end stance for a fraction of time, barely long enough for the latch to trigger and the pedestal in the center of the room to rise. She glanced over at him, her eyebrows raised in an amused question. It was not so much an 'Are you going to take that?' look as a 'Are you going to fight me for that?' look.

"It's all yours . . . if you can claim it." he told her placidly. It was doubtful a lunatic like her would even be able to touch the stone, and less likely she would be able to walk it all the way up to the Master's Alter. He remembered the hike bearing the flames, it was hard. Plus, if she stepped within a hundred feet of the Masters, he was quite sure they would finish the cooking job that she started.

Walking over to the orb, she placed a hand onto it gently, running her fingers over the smooth surface. It was warmer than it should have been, and pulsed against her palm. It wasn't so much of an expansion as a heartbeat. The egg's heartbeat harmonized with hers, and waves of delight vibrated up from it, then, suddenly, they turned on her, biting and stinging, sending wave after wave of pain up to her elbows and shoulders so fiercely that it was almost unbearable.

She collapsed to her knees and elbows, arching her back as the pain spread, engulfing her entire upper half.

"Give up Azula," He advised her, "Its almost a mile uphill to the finish."

"This?!" She spat at him through grit teeth, "This is nothing! I have experienced more pain than your insignificant mind could imagine!! I've been cooked alive until I could see the white of my own bones!!" Pressing a breath past her teeth in an exhale that was half scream, half grunt, she hauled herself back to her feet and found her balance. Giving the younger boy a pain-masking self satisfied grin, she pivoted and strut out of the chamber, slowly but purposefully, her hips swaying arrogantly.

...

...

...

"Something's wrong." Sangok fretted as soon as the crowd's cheering had died, "She's in pain." He thumbed the cork on his water skin, as though he wanted to run to her and ease her that instant.

"She's just looking for attention."

"No, her jaw is clenched, she does that when she's nervous or in pain."

"Jeez, stalk her much?" Hahn pretended to be annoyed, but he had noticed that too. It made the muscles in her good cheek flutter.

"I'm just observant." Sangok pushed past him, "We need to get closer." Threading his way through the spectators and potential knights, he caught up with Azula. It wasn't hard, every step seemed to hurt her more, and she was moving more and more slowly. Sweat had broken out on her brow. She focused solely on the gilded path in front of her, her eyes wild, dilated, and rolling in their sockets.

The smaller bender had squeezed off more nimbly than Hahn could, so, he looked around for alternate means of movement. Since most people were lined up along the path, waiting for their turn, the second level of the buildings was relatively free of people. Scrambling up the closest ladder, he emerged onto the roof just in time to see a young man pressing a blowgun to his lips and sighting down it at Azula.

"HEY YOU!!"

He did the first thing that he could think of, he tackled the man. As they both toppled to the ground, the man dropped the blowgun, and Hahn hit it with his spear, sending it skittering across the roof and hit the far wall that supported the third story. As he was distracted, the assassin punched, colorful fire erupting up from his fist. Hahn was forced to fall back off the man to avoid the attack. Newly freed, the assassin somersaulted backwards, leaping across the gap between the buildings and galloping away from the procession.

Looking back at Azula, Hahn fidgeted, torn, he should be helping Sangok, but, he was technically a bodyguard, he couldn't let an assassin after his ward's blood run free!! Snarling, he snatched up the blowgun and tucked it into his belt before dashing off after the mysterious man.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Okay, Whhooo!!! I am participating in Zutara week as an artist!!!! I already have the 'crossover' one finished, and it's going to rock everyone's socks . . .**

**Except Katara's.**

**So, you're all going to come and check out my awesome drawings on Deviant Art, right? It's the same screen name there as here, and the link is on my profile.  
...**

**...  
**

**Alright, enough self-pimping. As for the next chapter, I'm pretty sure I can get it up, it's about half way written. (I had a really slow day at the Tea Bar where I work (Yea, I'm like Iroh) and my boss was on vacation, so nobody was going to yell at me for doing what I wanted (Or giving free lattes to my friends . . . whatever!! I brought in splenda because we were out even though the job kind of sucks!! That's devotion, man!!) So, I acutally sat and wrote the next chapter. **

**It'll be up as soon as I get enough reviews for me to feel it's worth it . . . probably 20-ish.  
**

**...**

**...**

**Review! ---- **


	10. Chapter 10: The Art of Subtle Seduction

**Title:** A Net to Catch the Wind  
**Author:** Burning_Ice  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** The whole Fire Nation is in a tizzy because the most important birth of the century is about to take place. Of course there is only one person the Fire Lord thinks is cut out to midwife such an important delivery.

**Beta: **WinterhartZahneelCalina

**Pairing:** Katara/Zuko, Azula/Hahn, Toph/Aang/Ty Lee, Suki/Sokka,  
**..  
…**  
**Disclaimer:** Avatar belongs to it's creators, who, when we Zutarans are being polite, we call Bryke . . . usually we are not polite.  
**. .**

...

Chapter 10: **The Art of** **Subtle Seduction**

..

Ty Lee, Suki, and Toph sat in the shade of one of the large adobe buildings. The two ex Kyoshi warriors had pulled out their fans to combat the high noon sun, and Ty Lee had handed her left one to the little earth bender kindly. Toph fanned herself occasionally, but mostly, the fourteen year old amused herself by tossing the thing so it flipped in the air, and then catching it again. How she managed this without vision was a mystery to the acupressureist.

Aang had come out of the building shortly after Azula, and although he smiled and pivoted, putting on a show for the cheering crowd, they could see his face was pale, and his knees shook. Finally, he pushed by them, into the ally.

"Just, cover for me guys . . . I don't feel well."

Ty Lee would not have been surprised in the slightest if the poor guy was going to throw up around the corner. He looked a bit green around the gills.

"Do you need someone to hold your hair back, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked, teasing him sweetly. She always had the ability to be silly and sincere at the same time, "Or I could . . ." she fanned herself dramatically, ". . . fan you."

"I'm okay." Aang blushed, "Just keep people away."

Ty Lee sighed, It reminded her of how she and Mai had first met. It was their first semester in the academy, and the hand to hand combat instructor was pushing them so hard that Mai had gotten sick. The acrobat, barely eight and just as springy as ever had helped her with her hair and oversized robes. Mai's parents didn't like her running around and getting sweaty and dirty, so the little girl had been quite out of shape.

"He's fine." Toph informed them after a few minutes, "He's just putting his head between his knees and breathing."

"Captain Suki?" Ayame, one of the Kyoshi Warriors that had come with them saluted. The girls had given up wearing the makeup, they sweat it off so quickly that it was too much of a waste, having to reapply it four or five times a day. Instead, they wore their green pleated under skirts, rolled up to the knee and their white undershirts along with their headdresses, and armor if they felt like it.

"At ease."

"We have nothing to report, there is no signs of sabotage."

"Thank you Ayame, keep your eyes open, I have a bad feeling."

"Of course." Ayame saluted again, then turned to trot back off to her post among the throngs of fire benders.

"Why is Aya reporting to you?" Ty Lee asked curiously, her voice was so hopeful that it sounded pathetic, even to her.

"No, Kisa hasn't resigned and decided to tour the world with you." Suki responded, fanning herself distractedly, "I saw someone suspicious last night, I'm having them watch for him . . . you wouldn't happen to know any fire benders that are also acrobats?"

"Oh, there are tons! The Fire Nation has three prominent circuses, my old one, the Circus of the Ten Torches is touring in the South right now, we should go!! It-"

"Focus, Ty Lee." Toph snapped.

"Well, you'll have to be more specific!" she defended, "Did he bend without moving or balanced on an ostrich horse? Did he bend dragons? Did he make his flames change colors? They all have their own talents."

"Okay, well," Suki held up her hands, "If you happen to see any 'old circus buddies', let me know immediately."

...

...

...

"It looks like she is in pain!" Zuko shielded his eyes from the glare of the sun and leaned far out over the edge of the railing.

"Serves her right." Sokka muttered, "You know, karma and all." They had taken a spot on one of the higher terraces where they had a good view of the proceedings, but were still close enough to Zuko's room to hear Katara if she woke up and called for them.

"The stone challenges us all in different ways." The Warrior Chief explained, "Pain is common, but nowhere near the only way. Our archives state that only Earth-born Avatars have been known to bear it without any ill feelings. It is a test of stubbornness; the ability to be unrelenting."

"What's the other test then?"

"A test of fearlessness."

They watched in silence as Azula passed the halfway point, she didn't even hesitate as she began the climb up the mountain side. Even from the distance that they stood at, they could see every muscle shaking, and her balance failing. Her lurching, unbalanced movements reminded Zuko of their Agni Ki during the comet.

"Most people would have given up by now." The chief reported, "If they even make it this far, they look up the mountain and give up. I remember my grandfather used to tell me stories of the tournaments of old. Usually there were less then ten people who made it to the top of the alter."

"FIRE LORD!!!"

The three of them turned to see Hahn huff and wheeze as he pulled himself the rest of the way up the ladder to their roof. Two Sun Warriors yelled after him not to disturb the clan leaders, but he ignored them. His cheeks were red from exertion, his chest gleaming with a thick, sticky coat of sweat. "Warrior Chief, Prince Soka-"

"It's 'Sokka'!"

Zuko wondered just how long and hard the man had run, Water Tribesmen were not known for endurance. It was too cold in the poles to run for long periods of time.

"-there's an assassin roaming around!!" Hahn continued as though he had not been corrected, "I think they're after Azula, I found them with this, but I don't know what the poison is." He produced the blowgun from where he tucked it into his belt and then handed it over. Once Zuko took it, the North Man bent forward, gagging and heaving, his hands bracing on his knees to hold himself at a ninety degree angle. The orange stone beneath him was quickly speckled brown with human sweat, and true to his gender, he hawked and spat out a mouthful of saliva.

Zuko pulled the dart from the chamber and sniffed the needle delicately, frowned, and handed it to Sokka. The South Man smelled it himself, shrugged, and passed it to the Warrior Chief.

"It's coated with yellowback cobra venom, it causes paralysis." The Chief classified, "We have them around here in the grassy spots along the beach, the Shaman makes an anti venom from the leaves of the sand trees."

"Why didn't you chase them down?!" Zuko asked, as the warrior recovered enough to stand upright.

"Your highness, I chased the rogue halfway around the Sun Temple!"

"Maybe you should spend more time chasing murderers and less time chasing girls." Sokka suggested sweetly.

"Maybe you should quit referring to Yue in passing like that. You're no miserable bachelor, you moved on and so did I!!"

"How dare you!! I still miss Yue every day!! You-"

"What did she look like then?" Zuko asked before the two tribesmen could melt into a fistfight.

"She was beautiful, long white hair and-"

"I meant the assassin." Zuko cut the lovesick sword master off.

"Umm, it was a man. Tall, long hair, pale skin, late twenties maybe?"

"Really!? A man?!" Zuko and Sokka looked at each other, surprised, "This reeks of the Sirens more than the White Lotus."

"Huh? What are those?" Hahn asked blankly.

"It's not the White Lotus," Sokka declared adamantly, "If they wanted to win the contest, they would have entered . . . . Jeong Jeong or Iroh would have stepped in, they wouldn't have sent an assassin to snipe the competition. That's not how we work! Anyway, Piandao would have mentioned it to me."

"Who is Piandao?"

"It could be an independent third party, maybe someone with a vendetta against the Princess? She has plenty of enemies."

"The Governer of the Western Islands is still angry about the dishonor she brought down on their house and his reassignment to such a rural area."

"Yes, but, his household wouldn't try to kill her, she is still the Princess, banished or not."

"At one point, Mai was ready to bring me to my father to be killed, her family is unpredictable." Zuko replied, "But, you're right, this is extreme, even for them."

"Who is Mai?" Hahn was becoming crosser and crosser at being left out of the banter. They could talk after Azula was safe!! "Fire Lord Zuko!! Someone wants your sister dead or paralyzed, and you're just _sitting here_!! I mean, we can ask him what order or family he belongs to _after_ we've caught him!!" At the younger man's glare, he hurriedly added, ". . . with . . . um, all due respect, my Lord." Clearly he was a man of action and Fire Lord Zuko and Prince _Sokka_ were men of thought.

"The best time to catch him is when he steps up to compete himself, all we can do though is guard him." The Warrior Chief rubbed his beard, "Normal laws don't apply here, the Masters are above the law."

"Alright, Sokka, you stay here with your sister, I'll go check on mine." Zuko turned back to Hahn, "Is there anything else you can tell me about him?"

"Umm, white robes with a sun on them, very flexible," Hahn shrugged, "He was about to attack your sister, I didn't stop to check his eye color or foot size!! He was headed away from Azula when I lost him, but, he could have looped around by now!!"

"Alright, we'll go down to the Master's Alter and check on her, then watch the others . . . we can take shifts."

"It takes less time than one would think, most can't carry the orb more than a few steps."

"Warrior chief, if you wouldn't mind passing along the description to your guards, if they find anyone with poisons, have them confiscate the stuff and bring them in for questioning." Zuko turned reluctantly to Hahn, obviously, he wanted to stay by his intended's side, not his sister's. "She's almost at the stairs."

...

...

...

Everyone was cheering, she could see their mouths moving, but the ambient sounds had faded to a dull, far off hum. Apparently she was doing well. She knew she would. Sangok had been following her, but she had lost track of him. All that she could do was focus on the gilded path in front of her, sweat pouring down her face and neck as the sun burnt the unscarred strips on her bare back.

It had melded into a tempo. The pain vibrated worse every time her foot touched the ground, but she just kept repeating the mantra of 'left step, go, right step, go' in her head, mimicking it with her legs. By now, her brain had resigned itself to the physical beating, and had begun releasing endorphins into her blood, giving her a feeling of euphoria to combat the persistent, rhythmic pain. It was like she was in a space of her own, the only thing that mattered was finishing the job. There was no way she was giving up after coming this far.

_You're going first in the Tournament; Do you understand what that means? _She asked herself as she walked, taking things one step at a time, _It means that the Fire Lord is acknowledging your status as Princess of the Fire Nation by ranking you high in the queue. He is giving you back your identity. Most of the world thinks you're dead. They think that the scarred girl sauntering around in the tank top is just some girl who was in a fire bending accident. Once they see you on top, blue fire blazing, they'll remember that the royal family had two children!! _

Bolts of pain shot up through her muscles, and she had to fight to control them. Her fingers and abs twitched almost uncontrollably as she moved, threatening to give out at any minute. It was like when she held a balance to suicide, her body was breaking down at it's most fundamental cellular levels. Her tissues and organs were coming apart at the seams, and all her old wounds and scars, places her body was weak, were threatening to tear open, new and fresh.

Then, suddenly, the ground beneath her changed angles, and she stumbled forward, flattening painfully on the stairs she hadn't even noticed. The masses must have hushed, waiting for her to drop the treasure, to let it go. Now, her body felt bruised and beaten, like she lacked even the strength to pull herself to her feet rather than all the way up the stairway. Numbly, she looked up, following the flight to the top . . . there must have been a thousand stairs!!

"Come on! You have this Azula!!" Sangok was suddenly standing beside her, though he didn't reach out to help her up as he usually would have. It was against the rules.

Again, she stared miserably up the stairs, it was so so _so _far and the pain was excruciating, it felt like she was holding on to raw lightning. Sweat tickled her nose, and she wished desperately to wipe it off, but, she didn't risk taking a twitching hand off the relic. Rolling on the sharp metal corners of the stairs so she could lay on her back, her eyes softly closed, she thought of her mother. It was not clear where the thoughts came from, it was like the sheer jarring of the electric pain was tearing apart the seams of her sewn away memories.

For the first time, she remembered the woman clearly.

_At six, she was doing what six year olds did best, she was crying, sitting in the middle of the palace garden, her mother and her brother sitting together playing not far away. She had skinned her knees doing a tumble in the grass by landing on a rock. Somehow, she knew deep down that there was nothing accidental about the injury, she knew every rock in the area, she knew where it was safe to practice her handsprings and where it was not._

_Almost grudgingly, she saw her mother rise and roll the scroll she had been reading the boy. She came over to her daughter and bent down, inspecting the wound._

"_Sweetie, what do you do when you fall down?" the memory crooned._

_Azula knew the answer but didn't want to say. She wanted her mommy to pick her up and take her to the infirmary and to leave stupid Zuzu to play all alone like she had had to all morning._

"_We get back up!" Ursa explained, "Come on sweetie. Be a big girl." Her mother held out her hands._

The Princess blinked at the cloudless sky, then, sat up, staring at her knees, half expecting them to be bloody. They were whole and new, just a little dirty. Gritting her teeth, she decided that her mother was right. Again, determination bloomed in her chest, and hugging the orb to her torso, even though it felt as though the thing clamped down onto her very heartstrings and began sawing on them, popping them one by one. She used her free hand to turn herself over and crawl, lopsidedly upwards.

_Hand, foot, press, hand foot press . . . _She used her wrist to wipe her forehead off and was shocked to see streaky blood mixed with the sweat, she must have bled through her bandages due to the strain. In what was both a millennium and a millisecond, Azula noticed she was most of the way up, and, if she fell to either side or backwards, it meant her death. That was one of the last things she saw before her vision gave out, her eyes stinging from sweat and blood, and her sight blurring from her erratic breathing.

Then, her groping hand felt nothing but a flat expanse of rock. Heaving with her legs, she pushed her torso up onto the ledge and rolled over. That small move secured her position as a finalist in the competition, secured her title as Princess of the Fire Nation, and proving that she was still as dangerous as ever. Her knees barely supporting her, she pulled herself into a wobbly standing position.

Below her, the crowd erupted in cheering, and, in one last show of power, she swirled an arm around her, her unique blue flames erupting around her and dancing everywhere. Then, she shifted, separating her chi in a long practiced move that she was suddenly completely unable to emulate. No blue lightning cracked out from her fingers, instead, the blurry world exploded in front of her and threw her to the ground.

The mountains beneath her rumbled, and then became still. She felt someone pulling at the arm around the orb, and even through the pain, sprawled on her back, she refused to let it go. Lashing out at the assailant, she heard him yelp as her foot connected with his shin.

"Princess, you have won, we have to transport it back so the next person may go." It was one of the guards. He stood over her, peering down, a sack in his hands ready to move the orb with.

"Feel free to rest here until you can move." The other replied, clutching his leg, "If there are any approaching challengers, we will help you down, otherwise, you will walk down the stairs just as you came up them. Alone with your honor." Someone was holding a petty grudge.

She had only been there a few instants . . . or maybe she had fallen asleep, when she felt water splash on her face, clearing the sweat and blood from where it was caking in her eyes.

"Azula! You are officially the most awesome girl I have ever met!!" It was Sangok, he must have galloped up the stairs the instant he realized they were leaving her there. He bent another splash of water over her, cooling her. "You are like a machine! You power through every obstacle!!"

Her throat was too dry to answer, so, she played it off like she knew and was too haughty to respond. Sangok bought it hook, line, and sinker.

"You're indestructible, how do you do it?! Come on, tell me."

She waved a hand dismissively.

"Alright, alright, Can you stand up? I don't like you sitting in this sun! You'll burn!" he paused, "Plus, I need to change your dressings."

"Sangok!" Azula blinked herself back into focus, seeing Hahn and her brother stumbling up the stairs, "Is she okay? I ran into a hired gun, I think someone wants to throw the contest."

"She's fine." He reported, "Just a little faint . . . which, anyone, male or female would be after that walk." Azula pressed her lips together, pleased, Sangok was so easy to train. If only there was a suitable way to have a gay man as a boyfriend. He would definitely make a convenient escort for her.

"Is she hit? The Shaman gave us antivenom." Zuko leaned over her, concerned, handing an extra vial of it to the younger water bender.

"We need to get her off this stupid contraption and out of sight, that's for sure," Hahn bit out, "Get her somewhere where Hue can take a look at it." He slid an arm under Azula's knees and then the other around her shoulders.

"I can walk myself." She hissed scratchily, but, then wrapped her arms tightly around the tribesman's neck when he called her bluff and put her feet onto the stone. She hung on to him as her vision again turned to black as all the blood in her body rushed to her head at the sudden angle change.

"Pick her back up, Hahn." Zuko told him, unamused.

"She told me she could walk, Fire Lord, I must follow the Princess's orders."

"Obviously, she can't walk . . . anyway, if she is insisting on doing something stupid like try to walk down a catwalk suspended hundreds of feet in the air while she is about to pass out you have my permission to throw the protocol rulebook out the window and use your better judgment." Zuko stared, he was not sure he liked the condescending edge that Hahn's attitude had in reference to his baby sister. On the other hand, he had not had to deal with her for the last several months, the warrior had.

Hahn bowed his head and snaked his arms under her again, adjusting her in his embrace before starting down the walkway. Sangok followed close on his heels, chattering about how amazing she was, and Zuko raised his eyebrow. It seemed like the sixteen year old heir to the Northern Water Tribe had a puppy crush, Zuko thought it was odd, he would have pegged the boy as having alternate tastes.

For her part, Azula screwed her eyes shut. She would have rather walked down. It was disconcerting and scary to be carried down an elevated stairway by a man you didn't trust. What if he stumbled?! What if he dropped her?! What if he _sneezed_?! At least if she was walking, she would be in control.

By the time they had gotten her into the shade, six more pairs had tried and failed to move the sunstone out of the pyramid's plaza, by the time they had staunched the bleeding on her head four more people had dropped the stone, only one of them reaching the halfway point, and by the time they had spread the word to all the guards and Kyoshi, who, they were surprised to find out were already briefed on the matter, thirty more turns had passed and only one other finalist had risen from the hopefuls.

Her name was Ming, apparently she was a friend of Iroh's from when he was in prison and had since been promoted from a guard to a lieutenant. That was all Zuko knew of her.

So far, there was no sign of the mystery acrobat.

...

...

...

"I don't get it, we should have seen him by now." Ty Lee yawned, the sun was setting, and the line of fire benders was halfway gone. It didn't even make it to the stairs of the alter anymore.

"I think . . ." Suki said slowly, "He must not be competing, it's not technically mandatory. He must not be here trying to make his odds better, he must be working with someone or something."

"You think it's an order sticking their nose somewhere it doesn't belong?" Toph asked.

"I think it would be difficult . . . Zuko was very vague about it, I think half the competitors don't actually know what they're fighting for still." Suki rubbed her sweat drenched hair, "but, it's possible."

"You okay over there Twinkle Toes?" It was not much of a shout, he was sitting right next to her, he just _felt_ distant.

"I think we should check in with Zuko." Ty Lee stood up and grabbed her glider. It looked exactly like Aang's except for the pretty pink flowers and hearts she had painted all over it. Needless to say, the Avatar had not been too pleased when he found out that she had feung shueid a priceless antique from his past.

"Alright, Ty Lee, go check in and then report back." Aang told her, his eyes still fixed on the contestants. There were only four people still in the game.

...

...

...

The feast to celebrate the halfway point of the trials was held that night. It was close to midnight when everyone had finally gone, and perhaps because the day had been such a torture, everyone was ready to blow off some steam that night. The finalists in the competition were being honored with dance and drumming, and it reminded Zuko a lot of the full moon ceremony in the swamp tribe.

As if to illustrate this, Tho walked by, holding the hand of a little girl who looked a lot like him except for the sparks she was throwing to attract the fireflies. _Sister city?!_ He thought, _More like lover city._

Large bonfires had been built in all the multiple plazas around the temples, and the locals wore dragon masks with long snouts and beards as they served food and wine to their guests. Others played drums, taught dancing, and others still passed out handmade masks to those who wanted them.

Out of the thousands of fire benders, only seven passed the 'Trial of the Sun Chariot' as the locals called it, since it involved bearing the sunstone from east to west. The winners sat apart at their own table in the same plaza as the world leaders and prominent nobles.

Katara had woken up refreshed but a little groggy earlier that evening, the moon calling to her just as it usually did. She seemed no different than usual except for the slight smell of blood that still clung to her and the un tanned patches of her arms. Sitting next to him, her foot tapped on the floor to the sound of the drums. It didn't take a genius to know she wanted to dance, a diversion he intended to indulge in happily with her later in the night.

He leaned in and kissed her ear, catching her attention, and she raised an eyebrow flirtatiously.

"Keep it in your pants, Sparky." Toph told him, cleaning her ear with a pinky.

"Toph!" Ty Lee scolded, "Don't do that! This is a party! Let them have their fun!! Hey! I know, we should dress you up a bit!!"

"We should what?"

"Come on!" Ty Lee pulled on her wrist, hauling her off through the obstacle course of people, "I'll put some make up on you, you'll look so cuuuute!!"

Turning back to his plate, Zuko picked at the prehistoric looking crustacean that was enthroned there among the vegetables. It was supposed to be a delicacy, but, somehow, it's vacant eyes and mandibles along with it's serrated exoskeleton and claws turned him off to the whole endeavor of eating it. His fiancée had no such problems, and it was almost sexy the way that she easily cracked open the beast.

Almost.

She wouldn't be getting any open mouthed kisses until she chewed on some mint . . .

. . . unless it was a kissing emergency.

"I thought it was just Azula who was the picky eater." Sangok slid down next to him and pointed across the plaza to where Hahn was desperately trying to whet the girl's appetite with the steam cooked lobster.

"It runs in the family." Katara teased, "He also hates eating bugs."

"I had a big lunch." Zuko put the plate aside, in order to talk to the bender properly. Katara happily took it and began scavenging her favorite parts. Her body had burnt up all it's protein reserves regrowing her skin, and she was ravenous for anything with a high amount of the stuff. The dragon's milk, from what she remembered had been disgusting, but had at least accelerated her skin's growth. She still felt a little funny from it, but, couldn't quite place the discontent.

It made her feel . . . giddy.

"You like my sister, don't you?"

Sangok looked up, then gave him a guilty smile.

"We started as her handlers, and ended up as her ladies in waiting." He replied good naturedly, "She has been calming down under the medicines, but, she's nowhere near a docile lamb yet. She and Hahn fight constantly, and about nothing! At least it keeps her too exhausted to fight with anyone else."

As Zuko watched, Azula deliberately overturned her plate bearing the half dissected hot crustacean onto Hahn's lap. The Warrior began snapping at her, retrieving the platter from his now lobster-juice saturated thighs and returning it to the table. Sangok snickered at the whole spectacle.

"You wouldn't know it by looking, Fire Lord, but, he's actually gotten better at dealing with her." Sangok paused, then, seemed to nerve himself, "I actually wanted to talk to you about her."

"Do you need a larger allowance?"

"No, nothing like that . . . I . . . I wanted your permission to court her."

"What?"

"Hmm?!" Katara turned to get a better spot in the suddenly juicy conversation, "You want to what Azula?!" Looking across the way she saw Hahn trying to crack open one of his ward's dinner's claws. He must have cut his finger, because, abruptly, he dropped his knife and began shaking his hand. Azula grinned, amused by the man's misfortune. She picked up the claw and knife and expertly cracked it open, and with a sweet smile laced with poison, offered him the meat.

"I said, I want your permission to court her, I think a marriage between the sister of the Fire Lord and the heir to the Northern Water Tribe would benefit us all."

"She'd never agree to that." Katara shook her head, and Zuko was quick to agree with her. In spite of himself though, he considered it, in a few years, if she stabilized, it would forge a strong alliance between him and his neighbors to the north. Not to mention it would keep her off Fire Nation soil, create a greater understanding of culture, and give him leverage for trade routes. Besides her consent, there was only two real problems. One was, if she won the completion, which she very well might, Azula always won, he doubted a dragon would like, or even be able to live in the frozen tundra. The other problem was less hypothetical, it was more immediate.

"Azula is already engaged." He told the water bender.

"Oh." The man's disappointment was tangible, "Well, it was just a thought . . . I doubt Uncle Arnook would go for it."

"It's not cast in stone though!" Katara added hurriedly, "We could petition her fiancée and have the contract broken. It was only a verbal agreement."

"Really?! That's great!! Who is her intended?"

Zuko and Katara glanced uncomfortably at each other, there was no good way to tell a man that his crush was engaged to another woman. Discretion was the better part of valor, and Zuko found himself avoiding the subject of gender entirely just as he had confused the assassin earlier.

"A lifetime friend of hers . . . the child of the new Governor of the Western Islands." Zuko tried not to look suspicious; it was rather difficult because of the disapproving look Katara was giving him. "It won't be easy though, it's a high status marriage that will benefit them immensely, the family won't want to break the contract if they can help it."

"Well, it was a thought, if it looks like it might happen . . ."

"Will you make her a necklace?" Both men turned to look at Katara, who held the tip of a lobster leg innocently in her mouth, "What's the look for? I want to know!" Zuko gave her a glance that said he was doubtful that the question was meaningless. As far as she knew though, Iroh had not mentioned his mother's necklace to him.

"I'll make her a betrothal necklace." Sangok agreed, "Though, like I said, Arnook will not like it, he is very traditional." Hahn had given up with the lobster and snagged a plate of fruit from one of the locals, shoving a mango into his mouth and chewing resentfully.

"I will write him for you explaining the situation and the benefits if she accepts. Under the circumstances, I think they will- HEY!"

Zuko jumped up and crossed the fire lit Plaza in a few bounds. He skidded to a stop where Hahn was trying to eat from his plate in peace while Azula tried to take what she wanted from it. He was half heartedly trying to swat her away, even if she was only taking the strawberries to annoy him, at least she was eating.

"Hey! Hahn, she can't eat those!"

The still lobster-wet warrior seemed to snap at this, his nerves worn thin by the harassment of the demanding princess.

"What do you care what she eats, Fire Lord?! I don't see you trying to attend to her!!"

"I mean, she is allergic to those fruits, they make her face swell up." Zuko explained, exasperated.

Hahn lowered his plate to her, smiling meanly, "Please, your highness, have a strawberry."

Azula snorted and stood, underhandedly batting the plate from his hand and sending the fruits and nuts cascading to the floor. Without a word to either of them, she flounced out to disappear among the dancers.

"Um, take a break, Hahn," Sangok said hurriedly to calm the imploding tribesman, "I'll go see to her." Hahn ran his fingers through his long loose hair and nodded. He was pale from anger and frustration and looked like he felt a bit guilty, but not entirely regretful.

"Honored Warrior." Zuko crossed his arms, "I know more than anyone else how my sister is. I know how she can find and exploit your weaknesses, how she riles you for fun, and how she always wants to be the center of attention. I grew up with her, I know how it goes, nevertheless, I'm asking you to treat her with the respect she's due."

"Your majesty, by your orders, she is a Water Tribe prisoner, and will be until you officially declare her as family again. For a banished prisoner, she is treated extremely well."

"Hahn, I am warning you, she's only seventeen . . . when you were that age, how mature were you?"

_I gotta tell you Soka, I've courted a lot of girls in my time, but, Princess Yue has got to be the greatest. She is really awesome and all, but . . . the perks . . ._

"Yes, your majesty."

Zuko nodded curtly and turned on his heel returning to were Katara sat, curiously peering at the scene that had just unfolded. When he sat, she put a hand on his thigh and patted him. He was trying to be a good older brother and stand up for his sister. It must not have been easy.

Zuko turned to her and grabbed her chin, and she barely had time to pull the lobster's leg from her mouth before he kissed her vigorously, drinking in her calm to soothe his parched and tattered nerves.

...

...

...

"Stop fidgeting!" Ty Lee scolded Toph as the teenager scrunched her nose, "You look amazing! This color lip paint looks great with your complexion. All the boys will love it."

"Sure, if they like viscous, cherry smelling slime on the lips of the girls they kiss."

"Well . . . it _looks_ nice . . . and men are very visual. No man will come up and talk to you because he was admiring your personality from across the room."

"That's lame."

"Well, it's how the world works . . . Now, go say hi to Aang!"

"I already said hi to him."

"Well, go start a conversation! Congratulate him on his dance and facing his fears, tell him he would have made a great dragon knight, and try to draw attention to your lips." When the Earth Bender did not move, Ty Lee gave her a light smack on the bottom for encouragement. Yelping, Toph shot her a sightless glare, then stepped into gear, trotting across the floor and flopping down next to Aang in her usual relaxed posture.

"Hey Toph!" He smiled cheerfully and held out his plate, "Do you want some pineapple?"

"Hey Twinkle Toes," she punched him in the arm, "Good to see you've bounced back from the dragon and the trial. You've got more guts than I give you credit for."

"Ow! Um . . . thanks, Sifu Toph."

He his grin seemed a little forced, Ty Lee decided, he must not like the reminder of it even though he is flattered.

_Come on Toph, change the subject!_ She thought, pressing the heels of her hands together, rooting for the younger girl.

"How do you like my lips?" she demanded, "Ty Lee said she changed their color with paint." She leaned in closer and pointed to them.

Ty Lee face palmed. She had _meant_ draw attention to them by biting her lower lip or licking them, or pressing them together, or nibbling on something distractedly. Not flat out telling him to look at them!! Was the art of subtle seduction dead?! Toph was being far too blunt!

"Hey, air bender?"

She turned to find one of the water tribesmen addressing her, it was easy to classify him because of his dark skin and brilliant blue eyes. It must have been Sangok, their commanding officer, as he wore a blue, claw ringed half moon amulet, even though it clashed with his red tribal loincloth.

"It's 'Ty Lee', Can I help you . . . Sangok?"

"Yes, I was looking for Azula, have you seen her?"

"No." Since he did not correct her guess at his name, she assumed she was right.

"Umm . . ."

She raised her eyebrows, why was he so nervous? She _was_ pretty cute. Ty Lee smiled, deciding to be nice and indulge him. He had probably only used Azula as a pretence to come and talk to her. Plus, Kisa was sitting in an easy sight line from them, and a little flirting to rile up some jealousy might be just what she needed to remind the Kyoshi which was more awesome, her or the position of Captain.

"How do you like the tropical island?!"

"It's very nice, I don't think I've ever sweat this much in my life." Sangok then blushed, realizing that talking about his fluids might not have been the best idea.

Blue in his aura shifted to a light pink of embarrassment, so Ty Lee reached out and patted his bare arm flirtatiously.

"Hahaha, it's not so bad." He smiled awkwardly, and then took a sidestep away from her. Obviously he didn't want to be touched.

_What in the world . . ._ Ty Lee wondered, frowning, _Did I suddenly un-cute?!_

"So, um . . ." he paused again, "I was wondering . . ."

"Yes?" she prompted, a little less patiently, annoyed that her advance was rebuffed.

"I saw you making up the Lady Bei Fong, and I was wondering . . . well, I have a sister. I wanted to bring her back some gifts from the Fire Nation . . . what shade of lip paint would you recommend for her? She looks the same as me, dark skin, dark hair, blue eyes."

...

...

...

Rudely, Azula pushed through the crowd, ignoring the cries of surprise or the sarcastic 'excuse me's thrown back at her. Losing herself among the masses of drinking and dancing fire benders, she headed towards the Water Tribe's quad. It was up on the second story, but the ladder was missing. She had to walk around the back through the alleyway between buildings to find another way up.

Hajar was there, his arms crossed, his pipe clamped between his teeth. He was staring upwards with a frustrated expression, he must have been trying to get in, the same as her.

"What happened to the ladders?" she demanded of him, and he turned and raised an eyebrow.

"How the hell should I know?" He grumbled, "I came here to get more tobacco, and I can't get in. I bet Tagak and Denahi are screwing and they didn't want to be disturbed, the bastards."

Azula took a step back, flattening herself against the opposite wall, it was too high to jump without a running start. She could jet up, but that would send blue fire billowing out the ally's mouth and into the crowd, which, although _she_ didn't care, they were just peasants, she was sure she would hear about it later from her guardians.

"Cup your hands together and give me a boost." Azula ordered, "If the ladders are up there I'll drop one."

"Psh, you'll just go to bed and leave me here."

"Do you have a better idea?!"

"Fine." He cupped his hands, letting her put her bare foot into his palms. To her disgust, she saw him trying to catch a peek under her blue loincloth as he raised her foot above her hip. "You know, I could have been one of your 'handlers' . . . I could handle you."

Azula, who had been preparing to jump, released the wall and pulled her hair back and off her face, showing him the scarred right half in the moonlight.

"Those things? It doesn't make a difference in the dark, babe. Bet you still play a great game of 'chase the lizard'."

Azula pulled her foot from his hands and kicked him squarely in the groin. She had better things to do than indulge his stupidity. Darting out of the alley and spotting one of the local Warriors, she shoved him roughly against the wall so he nearly dropped his jar of spiced wine.

"What are you doing, ma'am?"

"I'm Princess Azula." She snapped, it was all the answer he needed.

She stepped behind him, hiding as Hajar limped out of the alley and looked around. Unable to spot her, he grumbled and staggered back into the alley to nurse his wounds.

"Would you like some wine, Princess?"

"No." Azula let him go. Suddenly, she didn't feel much like celebrating. Instead of joining in the fire dancing or the merrymaking, she trudged back to the now-empty table for the potential winners and flopped down to watch. The Avatar, the earth bender, Sangok, and the air bender were talking across the way, her brother and his fiancée were dancing far more provocatively than was appropriate around the fire, Hahn was whispering with one of the local girls, and the Kyoshi warriors, the Southern Water Tribe Prince and his girlfriend were playing a game of dice.

One of the warriors, the one with the largest headdress kept glancing up distractedly at the Air Bender, who seemed to be making a show of patting Sangok's arm, hugging his neck, and flirting with him. It was sort of funny, the air bender was trying to make the Kyoshi girl jealous. She relaxed, the air bender was not serious, and she didn't need to step in to protect Sangok's honor. Hahn was a different story. He was showing the girl his tattoos, pointing to his back and relating a story, she couldn't hear what though.

For some inexplicable reason, the more she watched the groups, the more she found herself fuming. Wasn't Hahn supposed to be paying attention to her instead of flirting with the masked wine-wench? She was the Princess of the Fire Nation! He couldn't even see the girl's face!! She could be a hideous floozy, and she showed too much skin . . . unscarred, perfect, caressable skin.

Then, the girl giggled at something Hahn said, and grabbed his wrist, pulling him down one of the alleys between buildings and out of sight.

_That whore._

How dare she monopolize _her_ warrior's attention!! Not that she _wanted_ his attention . . . just that . . . she didn't want anyone else to get it either!!!

Jumping up, the princess started after them, meaningfully. She had no idea what she was going to say to him, what demand she would make as an excuse to break up the tryst, but, she didn't care. She didn't know this girl. She didn't _like_ this girl. Hahn was part of _her _entourage, and not up for grabs and games of 'chase the lizard'. There was no way, _no way_ anyone was touching either of her boys without her express permission.

"Hey Azula, come here," Sangok called her as she passed, "You have to meet Ty Lee. Apparently you and she-" She made a dismissing wave of her hand.

"I'm going to find Hahn."

"Let him be, Azula, I haven't seen him take interest in a woman in, like, for ever!" Sangok paused, "Or maybe it's the other way around . . ."

"No,"

"Ok, I'll come with you."

"No."

"We're not supposed to leave you alone." Nobody had actually told Azula that there was a stalker after her. She was so paranoid to begin with that they were worried she would throw every young male fire bender off the island.

"He's just around the corner." It was a lie, they were probably looking for a place to couple. Then she realized, Sangok was trying to delay her!! He wanted Hahn to go off and have fun.

Traitor.

"It's ok, I- Azula? _Azula?_"

Losing his calls behind her, she ducked into the shadow of the building, holding her breath and straining for sounds of movement. Turning first left, then right, then ducking into a hidden lagoon in the crevice of the rocks she followed him. The place was beautiful, sounds from the party floated in distantly to pool above the blue green color saturated water. A solitary moonbeam, like a spotlight crafted just for her, fell across him and the local girl standing together, making them shine white in the night. He had pulled her mask back and was kissing her quite sweetly, none of the roughness he showed her apparent in his demeanor.

"Hahn!!" Her seething hail carried across the grass and sand, and the Tribesman broke the kiss and looked up, surprised and horrified to see her.

"Azula? I thought you were-"

"I need to speak to you, now."

"Now is not a good-"

"Alone."

"Perhaps another night." The girl whispered to him as she detangled herself from his arms, glancing a bit fearfully at Azula. She knew the enraged fire bender was a princess and a finalist, and if she wanted the man that night, she was not about to argue.

When the Sun Warrior had rounded the corner, Hahn did the same to Azula.

"How dare you!!!" He admonished her, "You're a fucking Princess!! Don't you have better things to do than to make my life miserable?! Deprive me of any happiness!?"

"I was hoping we could talk reasonably," She replied smoothly, looking impatiently at the rock walls surrounding them.

"That's bull." His voice was filled with reproach and disgust, "Azula, do you know how _long_ it's been for me?!"

"I was thinking," she started cool in the face of his yelling, "Tomorrow morning-"

"_One year, one month and fourteen days, Azula_!!!" His tirade continued as though she hadn't spoken, "Do you know how _nice_ that would have been?! You must have, otherwise you wouldn't have cock blocked me."

Azula raised an eyebrow at the new vocabulary. She looked up to calculate properly, three fiancées, one baby . . . that would mean he hadn't bedded a woman since his favorite wife's third trimester . . .

"That's impossible, you've had a fiancée since then." She waved him off.

"I thought if I didn't fuck her, she wouldn't die!!" He was pacing now, kicking the sand into the water with his right foot.

"Hold your tongue and watch your language, you're talking to a Princess." She straightened her back, pulling herself up to her full five and a half feet.

"You may be a princess, but, you're not a lady."

"Such slander, now who is immature and throwing a tantrum?" Although it was fun to gloat, it was the wrong thing to say. He wheeled on her and charged, forcing her to retreat to the rock wall or be trampled. She raised her hands, preparing to guard herself from an attack, but none came, instead, Hahn's fists slammed against the stone where his palms pressed flat on either side of her head.

"No, a mature person would admit that she wants a man instead of using playground logic and showing her crush by using every opportunity she had to make him miserable. She wouldn't break up his affair and then pretend she didn't know he was about to have one."

With each sentence, he was leaning in closer and closer, and Azula was finding it hard to find anything else to look at. Eye contact was so powerful, and it was hard to act bored and nonchalant while staring at the person you were trying to fool.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She tried, straightening her back and dropping her fists. It was obvious he wasn't going to hit her, and if he changed his mind, it would have to be either a head butt or a knee in the stomach, he was too close for anything else. If that was the case, her hands best served her at her sides where they could help her duck or execute a low line block.

"You don't?" Hahn leaned in closer, coming in for a kiss, and Azula closed her eyes. She could feel his breath on her face, the heat of his body as he drew nearer and the erratic beating of her heart in her own ribcage. Her pulse jumped a foot to lodge in the back of her throat, and her hands broke out into a cold sweat as she waited for the contact.

It never came.

She opened her eyes again, surprised at the hold up . . . even though she would have punched him if he dared!! His mouth hovered a half inch above hers, his wide blue eyes intense and wild ... he was scared. He knew he was playing with fire. He knew he could be burnt. He knew his theory could be wrong, and he knew her knees were a perfect squashing distance from his favorite organ.

A hot breath trailed across her good cheek, tickling her ear.

He was not teasing her, he was not making any move to get closer, he was waiting, he wanted to know what she was going to do. Suddenly, Azula saw that she had two options, finish what he started and kiss him, or maintain her 'I said I didn't like you and I mean it' position and push him away. If she did push him away, the offer wouldn't be repeated a second time; if she didn't she was admitting that he was right and she was wrong.

Elbows bending more deeply, his body inched closer, but the distance between their mouths did not close. He wasn't going to make it that easy.

She hated to be wrong, but the mindless devotion to a lie long after it has been spotted was crazy. Doing the same thing over and over again expecting a different result was the definition of insanity.

_Wake up!!_ Azula told herself. Hovering a half an inch away from the truth, the ugly, paranoia kicked in. What if he was playing her?

Again his exhale washed over her, now becoming more of a pant than a sigh. Three breaths, three long breaths and he had not moved.

What if he had staged the kiss with the Sun Warrior? What if this was payback with his body as the bait? Get her to admit she likes him and then step back, laugh, and reject her. It would be so easy. He could have been explaining the whole plan to the primitive wench while she was fending off Hajar.

Her chin tilted upwards, in spite of itself and her psyche screamed for her to regain control. She needed to control the situation, and the only way to do that was reject him before he could reject her.

"Why would I want to kiss you?" Her voice cracked as she spoke, the usual amusement overshadowed by lament, "I bet you still taste like the stupid Sun Wench."

"Jealous?" Although she couldn't see it, she was sure that he had quirked an eyebrow.

"No. Why would I be? I don't like you!"

"I don't like you either." One of his arms slid from the stone she had flattened herself against and tucked her hair behind her ear, drawing back the silvery black veil from the scarred right side of her face, exposing it to him.

Although she wouldn't admit it to herself at the time, she knew it was her own traitorous body that had made the first move. She knew she had wrapped her arms around his neck and rose onto her toes; she had crushed her lips to his in a fire fueled kiss. That was all the encouragement the North Man needed.

They kissed like they did everything else. It was rough, competitive, and antagonistic. Each one was daring the other to back off and break it first, tongues and lips narrowly escaping painful bites as they fought for dominance. The rock bit into her back, even through the scars, the ruined tissue unable to stand up to the force of the fury in front of her.

She didn't care.

Instead of unraveling the tension that had built up around them for the past months, it seemed to pique it. Kissing him was not enough, she wanted to possess him, to claim him, to break him. She wanted him screaming for her; it didn't matter if it was in pleasure or pain anymore. Something was rising inside her, arousal and rivalry bringing her closer and closer to the killing edge; the point where her aggression became violent.

Again their tongues collided in the ungraceful choreography of the kiss, and she bit down hard on his lower lip, grinning as the warrior stiffened against her in shock at the twinge. He whimpered a plea, and she released him, the hair of his goatee scraping against her chin.

Someone cleared their throat.

Hahn was off her and across the small lagoon basin so fast it seemed practiced, like he had been caught before and had learned how to execute a quick disengage. Somehow, it wouldn't have surprised Azula in the least to learn that was exactly how he had acquired that particular skill.

"It's not what it looks like!!" He stammered out quickly, trying to nonchalantly wipe the saliva from his lips with the heel of his hand, "We were just . . . ."

"Sparring?"

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I'm glad everyone likes our favorite Honored warrior!!! In the show Hahn is a strange mix of sexism, self importance, outspokenness, and simple mindedness. Bryke did not really give us any redeeming qualities to assign to him except for maybe 'bravery' and 'self confidence'. It's because they wanted his 'death' sequence with Zhao to be funny, and that couldn't happen if the audience felt attached to him in any way. ("Tragedy is when I stub my toe comedy is when you fall into an open manhole and die." -Mel Brooks)**

**I decided to give him similar characteristics as Sokka, since he is the oldest and most mature of the younger characters (minus maybe Haru) at 20, I've made him, mature, brave, traditional, and protective. I'm going for a loveable brute without extra thought going on upstairs, who talks before he thinks and punches before he looks, but he really tries . . . He really means well. **

**Traditional: He is very stubborn about gender roles, He is modeled after Pakku in that respect. **

**Mature: I think his most defining characteristic though is that he was a father at one point. He had a love-of-his-life relationship and family and lost everything. He has experienced happiness and had it taken from him, this makes him hard and lonely.**

**Brave: Attacking Zhao like that had to have called for some guts, even if they were foolish. He must have known it was easily a suicide mission.**

**Protective: He doesn't father Azula in the way that Sangok does, (or Katara does Aang), but he protects her because he thinks she needs to be taken care of, and, as much as she hates to admit it, on many levels, she does. **

**He is also artistic. Most Water Tribe men seem to be. He enjoys drawing, carving, and poetry. **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Anyway, Here is Chapter 10, I suppose that you could say the chapter is one of those 'predominantly shipping' chapters, but hey, it's all good. Who doesn't like shipping?**

**It's now been Betaed, so, there should be no mistakes.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Leave me love.**


	11. Chapter 11: Dragon Princess

**Title:** A Net to Catch the Wind  
**Author:** Burning_Ice  
**Rating:** M  
**Summary:** The whole Fire Nation is in a tizzy because the most important birth of the century is about to take place. Of course there is only one person the Fire Lord thinks is cut out to midwife such an important delivery.

**Beta: **WinterhartZahneelCalina

**Pairing:** Katara/Zuko, Azula/Hahn, Toph/Aang/Ty Lee, Suki/Sokka,  
**..  
…**  
**Disclaimer:** Avatar belongs to it's creators, who, when we Zutarans are being polite, we call Bryke . . . usually we are not polite.  
**. .**

...

Chapter 11: Dragon Princess

..

Zuko let his masked girlfriend pull him back towards their shared rooms. He was not surprised that she had taken the initiative to drift off the instant her older brother had his back turned . . . so to speak.

Although they loved to dance together, Katara because she loved moving to the music, Zuko because it reminded him of their first real night together, they hadn't stayed on the floor long. Katara had grown pale and lost her breath quickly, her physical strength unable to keep up with her high spirits. That was fine with Zuko, after almost losing her after she was 'born again' with a slick and bloody dragon brother in her arms, he was feeling particularly needy. He wanted to reassure himself that he had not been robbed of the most important woman in his life. Well, most important now that his mother...

His train of thought was derailed as Katara stopped, playfully, and he bumped into her, not stopping in time to avoid a gentle collision. All thoughts of the codependency of their relationship or the drama of his family evaporated in the heat between them. Suddenly, the only ideas running through his mind were of the soft, slightly sweaty body pressed against him, still undulating in the aftershocks of the dance they shared.

"Zuko," It was a croon, her voice had dropped in pitch, and taken on a breathy quality that was more gasp than growl. His embrace was no tighter than it normally was, if anything, it was looser, but there was a certain intensity to it. An intention hung about him of violent need, though, how she could feel this, she hadn't a clue.

"Mmm?" He tried valiantly to pay attention as he nuzzled the side of her head. She smelled so good . . .

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Why?" She wanted to talk about his health?! _Now?!_ Girls were crazy. Of course he was okay, he was great… and soon to become ecstatic.

"Well, it's just that... I don't know... I have a hunch... well, you seem anxious."

"You almost died, Katara, and there was nothing I could do..." The door closed loudly behind them, and Katara jumped. Her fiancé had probably used more force than he meant to. Well, he could redirect _that_ lightning somewhere else. Turning around in the circle of his arms, she pulled him down onto the bed with her, letting him softly reassure himself that she was still very much warm and alive.

His usual grace and intuition in the bedroom were absent, and, Katara didn't need any water bending to sense the undercurrents. _You almost died, Katara, and there was nothing I could do to stop it... just like my mother._ _You would have died in front of me... because of me... just like my mother._

The tribeswoman sighed happily as her husband-to-be's mouth pressed to her wrist, his lips tracing the splotchy new relief patterns that had not been there before. Even Toph had noticed it; the complex associations they had with each other's mothers, and suddenly, Katara felt her chest constrict with worry. The feeling was so strong that it distracted her completely from the man bent over her, nuzzling her neck gently.

Were they codependent? Was it healthy? Should they be getting married so young? Was this a love thing that they had, or was it more of a sex thing? If it was love, was he in love with her, or, like Aang, was he in love with what she represented? Doubts filled her mind like poison, enough to eclipse the familiar tug of the moon on her womb.

"Zuko." She stopped him, and he quickly sat back.

"Am I squashing you?"

Katara pursed her lips at the silly question, after all, he had buckled on top of her on several hundred occasions. They both knew that she was perfectly capable of supporting his weight. She could even carry him in her arms like a child for a short distance when he needed to be.

"I just don't feel like it..." she turned to her side.

"But... it's practically a full moon." He told her puzzled. He wasn't pushing, or begging, he was just trying to comprehend how one plus one suddenly equaled three.

"So?"

"So... Usually you're like... a sex werewolf." He crawled on his knees and elbows to relocate himself to the mattress next to her.

"Do you really want to marry me?"

"Oh, I see, near death experience, baby dragon, impending wedding... you're getting jitters, aren't you?" Zuko smiled, relieved.

"No." _Maybe._ "You're the one who can never make up your mind! You're the one who never knows whether he is coming or going-"

"Well, right now-"

"I'm the level headed one!"

"Katara, in what reality have you been living in?" he teased, "And here I thought that, growing up in the South Pole and all, you wouldn't get cold feet."

"Maybe you should leave the joke telling to Sokka." In spite of herself, the icy hesitation in her heart began to thaw, and she smiled genuinely and swatted him. He was more than just his mother, just as she was more than hers. "You didn't answer the question; do you really want to marry me?"

"I proposed, didn't I?" Zuko reached out and caressed her cheek with the pad of his thumb. Usually, the masculine 'pussyfooting-around-the-I-love-you's would annoy her, but, no skewed phrasing could disguise the sincerity in his voice. Although the conversation was by no means over, the doubts she had temporarily receded to the back of her mind. As if displacing the fear had freed up her palate of emotions, the moon inspired lust flooded in to fill the void.

It was plain to see by her intended's fidgeting that he was like a dog at the end of his leash. He wanted to play, but, was restraining himself because she had asked him too.

"I could propose again." He offered, "I would make you a necklace, but, I don't think you'd choose to wear it over your mother's."

"Don't bother." She replied, sliding her hand down his stomach to cup his erection that was straining against the fabric prison. With a slight squeeze, she effectively took him off his leash, and he was quick to make use of his freedom; leaning in to kiss her sweetly.

Eagerly, his hands glided over her body, though, they never seemed to stray far from her arms, as though he was scared that they were going to crumble like a sand sculpture at any instant and he would have to piece them back together. This was ridiculous. Pushing on him so he rolled onto his back, she sat down on his stomach, crossing her arms indignantly.

"I'm not going to break!" she told him.

"I know," Zuko scratched the back of his head, "I just thought you'd want to be gentle tonight, you're not as strong as you usually are."

It was probably true. No matter how much the moon tugged and her hormones begged, she was sure that if they crashed together with the full force of their elements behind them, her body would give out and ruin everything. Luckily, things didn't have to be rough to be sexy.

Katara pressed her feet into his chest, wiggling her toes once for emphasis, "Now, since I seem to have cold feet, maybe you should help me warm them up a bit."

"Gladly." Zuko propped himself up, then took her right foot and pressed the sole of it to his mouth, nibbling playfully before his tongue darted out to flick across the underside of her toes. Katara gasped, then in a show of flexibility that would have rivaled Ty Lee, bent forward at the hip to kiss him.

...

...

...

Sokka and his butch girlfriend stood at the mouth of the tiny lagoon shore. They were silhouetted by the warm glow of firelight and sounds of merrymaking that floated down the natural corridor behind them. Tall rock ledges rose on all sides around them, blocking off any sort of evasive action... unless of course one wanted to splash directly into the sea green water.

"Sparring." Hahn agreed testily. He didn't like the way his one time rival was grinning. He looked like a bearded cat who had just swallowed a particularly fat bird.

"You are so busted!" Sokka crossed his arms, "I can't believe after all these years you're still chasing princesses! I guess you got a lot less picky after Yue! I guess the Princess of the Fire Nation comes with enough perks for you to palate! Wait until I tell Zuko that you're using his sister for her power and-"

At that moment, all three of the non benders had to duck as an arc of fire swelled out of Azula's extended fingers.

"You mongrel lying son of a nanny-toad!!"

"Azula, he's an idiot, he doesn't know what he is talking about!!" Again, Hahn had to duck, and, to his dismay, the princess gave chase. She was really trying to hit him too, usually she threw fire to bluff and to scare him. This time, it was serious business.

"How _DARE_ you?! I should kill you were you stand!!"

She would have, too, right there on the shore, if Hahn hadn't thrown himself violently to the right. The suicide jump was made all the more violent by the explosion of blue behind him, which propelled him several feet further than he had planned. Thus, instead of touching down on the soft sand, he hit the natural stone wall with a crack. Sokka sniggered, a Cheshire grin crossing his face. There was no love lost between those two, that's for sure.

"Laugh it up, hyena scum!" Azula snarled at him from across the basin, distracted long enough for Hahn to collect his wits and roll off the rock and collapse into the sand. His back and shoulders spasmed as his lungs struggled to inhale the air that had been knocked out of them.

"Look what you did!!" Suki berated her stubborn boyfriend as she pulled out her fans.

"What?!" his voice was defensive, "We can't in good conscience as friends keep this from him!"

"Yes we can..." They all knew, if Zuko found out his baby sister, disagreeable though she might be, was kissing a twenty year old with wives, children (all dead, but, whatever), a penchant for princesses, and a bad track record for keeping fiancées alive, he would separate them immediately. That meant one less person watching her back as she competed. "... anyways, Zuko and Katara have retired for the night, and, you can bet, after all that worrying and fussing over her during the day, they're probably... you know... doing _nothing_."

As Sokka cringed and reflected, she galloped across the clearing to where Azula was pressing her sandy elbow down on Hahn's neck and threatening him with creative death. He in turn was trying to dislodge the limb from his person, but didn't have the leverage.

"If you ever even think of adding me to some sort of collection of royal bedpost notches you have, you low born heathen, I will personally castrate you!! Do you hear me?! I will _un-man_ you!" She shifted more of her weight down on him, mashing the side of his face deeper into the sand, "Not that that would necessarily impact _your_ social life."

"Azula . . ." Suki said kindly but firmly, grabbing the younger girl's armpits and hauling her off the young man. The Kyoshi was prepared to duck, but, instead of swinging, the Princess jerked away, stepping back several paces, nearly losing her balance as she stumbled on a rock. The look on her face was somewhere between surprised, disgusted, and insulted, but she didn't pounce back onto the warrior.

Hahn sputtered and coughed, rolling over and spitting out a mouthful of sand.

"I'm... not using... anyone." He mumbled, spitting again. Blood hit the sand and coated his teeth. He must have bitten his tongue on impact with the rocks.

Turning suddenly, Azula jumped, caught the rock face, and nimbly scrambled the rest of the way up. It was a bit more difficult than it used to be, her muscles protesting at the strain, but she managed to scale the wall without making it look difficult.

...

...

...

Walking along the cliff face until she couldn't hear the drums, she let the salty air of the sea permeate her breath and calm her racing heart and the fire in her blood. Somehow, the sea reminded her of her mother. Finding a spot near a stream that poured over the side of the cliff, she sat down and put her chin on her knees. The adrenaline and the rage were subsiding, simmering into a misty hatred that pooled in her lower stomach.

She felt... humiliated.

As soon as she acknowledged it, her eyes stung with tears, and she instinctively looked around to make sure nobody would see it. It wasn't even Hahn she was really mad at... oh, she was mad at him, yes, but, not as mad as she was at herself. She should have known better. She _did_ know better, but, she had stupidly wanted to kiss him; wanted to think that he liked her; wanted to think that maybe she wasn't so ugly that a stupid peasant wouldn't still find her desirable.

Kneeling down and looking at her reflection in the water, she saw in full glory the red and aggravated skin that covered her, and disgusted, she hit the water as hard as she could, dispersing the reflection.

Of course she was a monster.

She was silly for thinking anything different.

Again, she screamed and kicked, then sliding in to her thighs, she smacked both palms into the liquid, sending splashes of it flying in all directions. Taking responsibility for her actions was not something she liked to do, but, her brain could not pin it anywhere other than her own carelessness. No matter how many mental circles she made, all she could come up with was that her own libido was making her stupid.

"Tough night?"

Her tantrum stopped immediately, and Azula shrunk into the water, embarrassed. Hue stood behind her, though, she hadn't heard him come. Not surprising due to the splashing and the growling.

"How did you find me?" Her voice was it's usual impatient lilt that betrayed none of the emotions she felt.

"The grass told me, 'n the lagoon agreed." If he thought it strange to find her nearly hip deep in the river, trying to beat up the water, he did not comment on it.

"That doesn't make sense." She grumbled, turning back around. She heard the fat old man settle down in the grass and lean against the rocks, making no move to leave. Why wouldn't people leave her alone? The thought struck her suddenly, how much trouble could she possibly get into? It was ridicules the length they would go to so they could keep an eye on her for a murder she couldn't remember committing. Could there be another reason?

"Ya know? I u'nce heard a story from one o' my sister's learnin' up north... it was about a polar bear dog 'n a buffalo yak. Would ya like ta 'ear it?"

"No." Azula told him flatly.

"'Ell then, I can give ya the proverb . . . 'Do not begrudge others what you refuse to enjoy yourself, Princess Azula'." Hue told her sagely, oblivious to her rage. He was quoting something, as his grammar had improved.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" she demanded, faltering awkwardly at the sheer absurdity of it all.

"Just somthin' I think ya should remember fer the mornin'."

They kept each other's company silently for a minute while Azula splashed her burning cheeks with the water she was fording.

"Water Bender, Have we met before?" She asked him finally.

"When I was in that them Fire Nation Prison. Briefly I wudn't a 'person o interest'."

"You must remind me of someone then . . ."

"Yer Uncle Iroh I'll wager. Y'all remember him?"

"No."

"Y'all will, I recon he'll be real interested in ya real fast after this dragon business."

"Dragon business?" Azula frowned, trying to make sense of it, "Do you mean the Tournament?"

"Nobody's done told you what yer winnin?!" Hue's bushy eyebrows raised, "'N y'all never asked?!"

"I didn't come here to compete, though I do plan to win." Azula waded back to shore, "I came to take back what's mine. My memories, my title, my family, my life. I couldn't give a damn about the contest, except that, winning it, means I'm still..." She frowned, trying to formulate the end of it.

"... the best? ... dangerous? ... a fire bendin' prodigy?"

"I suppose," If they were competing for the title of 'Dragon'... then, that meant that in the morning, she would be expected to slay a dragon. She had never seen a live one, she had thought they were extinct.

"He ain't usin' ya, ya know."

"He is."

"Did he tell you that there bit himself?"

"No."

"Then o'o did?"

"The Southern Tribesman. The annoying one."

"Why do y'all believe him over yer loyal guardian 'o likes ya enough ta kiss ya?"

He hadn't kissed her, she had kissed him, but, she decided that that was not the way that she was going to remember it.

"Look at me Hue!" Azula turned, her left palm bursting into flames while her right pulled back the veil of hair from her face. The close light source cast violent shadows across the uneven skin, making it look even more cratered than before. "I'm hideous! I'm like a cat-gator, all leathery skin, ridges, bumps and fangs. Of course he is using me, who would actually be attracted to me?! Luckily, my hideous face comes with perks!! Provided that he can keep his dinner down long enough to seduce me!"

"That's silly, yer scars ain't so bad."

She sneered.

"Now, don't ya get me wrong, Princess, they is real bad! They is ugly! I ain't sayin they ain't... but, they ain't SO bad that a fella'll automatically turn th'other cheek fer skiin. Yer quite pretty on the other side of yer nose, and yer body is soft 'n warm, n lots o men care more fer what's on the inside 'nyway." He had recovered from the bucket of ears nicely, if not a little pervertedly.

"What?" The sentence made almost no sense. It seemed like the more time she spent with the old man, the less he made sense. Yet, she couldn't help but feel the less he made sense, the more right he was. He was right about things before they even happened.

"Well, what I be sayin is, beauty is an illusion." Hue scratched his stubbly chin, "an so 'r pants . . . so don't get yer knickers in a twist over it."

"Stupid north man... I didn't want him anyway. He was a mistake made in the heat of the moment under the influence of too much wine and the full moon."

"Y'all may be able to lie well enough to fool an earthbender, but, y'all can't fool yerself." He told her, then, she heard him stand, "Come, let's retire back to the city, it isn't a good idea ta be wandering alone tonight. I'll walk y'all back to yer room."

...

...

...

Ty Lee passed the wine skin back to Sangok, her voice slurring a little bit.

"And reason forty two that they would make a cute couple is that they're opposites, and opposites attract, cause people look for in their lover what they lack in themselves." She paused for a hiccup, "Or, if they're narcissistic, they'll look for people who are the same."

"Do you like people who are the same or opposite?"

"I'm the biggest narcissist I know!" Ty Lee giggled, though the statement was not really funny, "I did have one opposite crush though. Back in the Academy... but, she left me for a man. I guess she wanted someone who could kill spiders."

"Spiders scare the socks off of me." If Sangok was surprised by the 'girlfriend' thing, he didn't show it. He handed the wineskin back to her.

"What about you?" She took a sip.

"I don't know I guess I have an opposite-crush." His aura changed and muddied, as though the statement wasn't exactly true.

"Oh! Who is it?!"

"You're Azula's friend, right?"

"Used to be. I hope I am again now that she isn't dismembering anymore. That was so uncool."

"How would I go about courting her? What does she like?"

Ty Lee laughed loudly, nearly snorting wine out her nose, until she noticed his set expression. "Oh, you're _serious_?! But, her _skin_! It's totally gross."

"It isn't gross!" Sangok defended, "It makes her look... fierce."

"Okay, so, reason number forty three..."

"Are you trying to convince yourself of their perfectness, or me?"

Aang and Toph sat at the opposite side of the campfire, their own conversation going a lot less smoothly. The Avatar knew he was mostly to blame, the ease of their friendship had been strained by distance, trauma, and attraction. Toph was like, a knight in shining armor to him after the whole Azula incident, and, with the gender roles so blatantly reversed, he wasn't sure how to handle it. Should he act like the boy he wasn't anymore or the man he hadn't quite become yet?

"How are your parents?"

Toph shrugged and changed the subject, "How do you like teaching for a change, instead of getting schooled?"

"Ty Lee doesn't really work hard... I think she thinks that since she is three years older than me, she knows better than me." Aang clasped his hands in his lap, "I don't disagree, she does have a lot of social and spiritual smarts, but, I'm the airbending master."

"Well, you could always hand her over to your earthbending sifu if you need some of the 'smart' knocked out of her." Toph asked, flashing a broad cocky grin.

"Oh, Toph, you have lip paint on your teeth."

She raised an eyebrow, then wiped a tooth randomly with her thumb.

"Not that one. To the left... no, the _other_ left."

"Just get it for me, Twinkle Toes," The order was punctuated by a punch in the arm, and Aang winced. Even though it was painful, it was a lot less painful than her usual affection. Either she liked him less or she liked him more.

Aang swallowed and glanced over at Ty Lee, who was scooting closer and closer to Sangok, who was looking around desperately for an out. Finally, the tribesman stood and faked a yawn, excusing himself. Ty Lee sulked and took a large swallow of wine.

Nerving himself, the Avatar brushed his thumb past her parted lips, efficiently sweeping the color from her teeth. He wished he could linger; touch her face some more, but had no excuse to do so, and didn't dare ask.

Ty Lee had drained the wine skin, and would have stumbled off to bed if her sort-of-girlfriend, sort-of-ex-girlfriend didn't sit down next to her and start talking in a low, angry voice. Toph followed his gaze with her toes and then turned back, speaking quietly.

"A train wreck is about to happen."

"Huh?"

"Kisa's heart is hammering, she is about to start a fight. They're probably going to break up."

"They already broke up."

"Hah! Ty Lee is the kind of girl who you need to break up with more than once. She thrives on drama."

"What was that little show of for? Why are you always looking for attention, Ty! It was actually pathetic to watch you throw yourself at him! He obviously wasn't interested in you." Kisa's voice drifted loudly over the fire pit, and most of the guests turned to watch the spectacle.

"What are you talking about?" Ty Lee, for her part, was taken aback, as though she hadn't expected yelling. From the way that she had described her to him, Kisa didn't seem like the jealous type. She didn't even make a fuss when Ty Lee had left their bed to find and comfort Mai. What she hadn't bargained for was that lesbians generally got a whole lot madder when they were left for men than when they were left for women.

"Don't play dumb." It wasn't the fact that Ty Lee was flirting, it was the fact that she was doing it solely to annoy her, "we all know why you're doing what you're doing. It's degrading to women!"

"I am a woman! How can I degrade them?! That's totally unfair!" Ty Lee was getting angry at the perceived undeserved verbal abuse.

Toph turned to Aang.

"Do you want to get out of here?"

"And go where?"

"Anywhere. Come on," She grabbed his wrist and let him out of the circle of firelight, away from what was going to be a messy second-breakup, and down the path to the beach. Aang glanced guiltily back over his shoulder, he didn't like leaving his pupil alone to fight with her girlfriend, but, there was really nothing he could do to help except give them privacy.

They walked along the beach together until Toph decided they had found a good spot, and they both flopped down in the sand after a short 'who can bend the more elaborate sand throne' contest. Toph won. Aang suspected she practiced on her own time.

"When I have a boyfriend, I hope there isn't that much drama."

"I know, me too." Aang agreed, then put in hastily, "With a girlfriend, I mean. I would have a girlfriend, not a boyfriend."

Toph laughed, "Well then, Teo owes me five gold coins."

"You guys _bet_ on..." Aang palmed his forehead, "Actually, I think I don't want to hear the specifics of that."

"Is the view pretty?" she asked randomly, usually she cared less about what things looked like. She was leaning in to him, she probably couldn't see him so well through all the sand.

"Yes." Suddenly, Aang felt very nervous, his lower stomach, face, and hands became very hot while his chest and knees felt very cold, his palms started to sweat, and his pulse leapt. Toph would notice too. She always noticed.

He swallowed, the tomboy had turned to him, her face tilted to one side, and Aang suddenly wanted very much to lean down and kiss her, but, was scared that it would be the last thing he'd ever do. Best worst case scenario would be a punch in the arm, and yet, he wondered how much he would regret it if he didn't.

Katara always seemed luke warm when he grabbed her and kissed her. Maybe he should ask Ty Lee about kissing first. She probably knew a lot about kissing, she could probably give him tips.

"Yeah, I could only go by the smell."

"It does smell pretty, it smells like Katara."

Punch.

"Ow!" Aang rubbed his arm, still reeling and unsure of what he had done wrong as the earthbender next to him stood up and dismissed herself.

"I'm going to bed."

...

...

...

Azula trudged down the adobe corridor that made up the tribesmen's rooms, Hue had 'dropped her off' so to speak at the door, and had specifically told her not to leave her bodyguards again. What the fuss was about she wasn't sure, but, something didn't feel right. She suspected everyone knew something that they weren't telling her, something important.

Stopping in front of the beaded door that opened into her room, she found that someone had painted "Beware of the Praying Mantis Tigress" on the wall adjacent. Underneath, another bold individual with different handwriting had written "She'll bite off both your heads."

She chewed on her scarred thumb skittishly, suddenly, she had no desire to go into her room. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing up on their roots, and the guts in her lower stomach twisted when she thought about it. It was the same feeling she got when she felt a sneak attack coming, although, that was silly, unless Hahn was waiting in her room for her to finish the fight. Not even Hahn's energies though, would invoke such uneasiness. Her instincts were telling her to find another place to sleep.

Hajar, no. He would think he was supposed to pick up where he left of earlier, and not get out of his bed and find another room to sleep in.

Denahi and Tagak's bed was probably full.

Hahn's room was out. Even if he was inside, which, she suspected he wasn't by the lack of snoring, she felt it would give him the wrong impression of her intentions.

...also he would probably kick her out.

She glanced down the end of the hallway, the dim moonlight playing tricks and making it seem longer than it was. On her toes, Azula crept down the corridor to the farthest room in the suite. Pushing the beads aside, she stepped into Sangok's room.

He was passed out on his bed, one elbow thrown casually over his forehead as he placidly slept off the large amounts of food and wine he had imbibed. His stomach was still swollen, and his cheeks flushed. She prodded him on the bare thigh with her booted toe, and, when he barely stirred, she swung a leg over him and took the wall facing side of the bed. She didn't want to fall out of it two days in a row.

Curling up against him, part for relaxation, part for aesthetics, she put her head on his cast out upper arm and used it for a pillow. By morning, his hand would be asleep, because, even if he woke, she doubted he was aggressive enough to actually _move _her, but, that wasn't her problem.

"Uuugh, you're all wet!"

Azula grunted, leave it to a water bender to complain about water.

"'Zula? You shouldn't be here," He told her groggily, "I'm not fully dressed."

"Well, I learned from your crazy waterbending sifu that pants are an illusion."

"He is always right about that sort of thing." Noticing the tight, comfort seeking embrace that pressed her entire front flush to his side, Sangok ignored the jab, "Tough night?"

"That's the second time someone has asked me that." She muttered, suddenly wishing she hadn't snuggled so close. It had betrayed her.

"I figure you have to be feeling pretty vulnerable to-"

"I don't feel _vulnerable_!!"

"Okay, okay, I stand corrected. You're impervious to emotional weakness." The lithe bender's arm came up, and wrapped around her shoulders in a gesture that would have been possessive on a more assertive man. With him, it felt clingy instead.

Azula snorted, he said it, but, he didn't _mean_ it.

"Hahn kissed me."

This woke the bender up from his stupor completely, and he turned his head to face her. She deliberately kept staring off over his chest so she wouldn't have to meet his blue eyes, or deal with the emotions they surely held.

"But... Hahn hates you!"

Was it her imagination, or was Sangok angry. He _should_ be angry, he was supposed to be looking out for her honor after all, but, she hadn't thought he would actually go there. Hahn was his best friend, and she rarely saw the two fight.

"I know," she agreed, "Funny that he makes a move the night after my brother grudgingly accepts me back into the family."

He wasn't angry, she realized suddenly.

He was jealous.

...

...

...

The sun was just rising when the sounds of yelling brought her out of her slumber. She yawned loudly, sitting up and nudging the hung over, limp, and sweat-sticky water bender next to her. He didn't twitch a muscle, ignoring her in favor of sleep.

The voices floated up from the common plaza that the adobe buildings ringed. One of them was distinctly her brother's.

"Sangok!" she called, shoving him again, "Something's gone down."

"Not me..." he told her, still trying to escape consciousness.

"Come on." Swinging herself over him, she grabbed his arm and pulled him cleanly to his feet. Before the half asleep water bender could even fathom his position change, the Princess had shoved his clothes into his chest.

Sangok yawned, dropping them in the process.

"We went to bed an hour ago!" he protested, shaking sleep from his muscles.

Azula ignored the whining, pulling open the beaded screen to the hallway and saw Hahn at the end of it. He was peering into her room, Hajar standing behind him, speaking.

"You can relax, she hasn't been there all night."

"Then where was she?!"

"Come on man, I don't know..." Hajar caught sight of her and elbowed his companion. Hahn straightened, noticed her, then covered the distance between them in a few bounds. As he drew close, she noticed two separate shades of lip paint smeared across his mouth, and he reeked of sex.

Unconsciously, her fingers curled into fists. _Do not begrudge others what you refuse to enjoy yourself._

"Three competitors were found dead in their beds!" Hahn told her urgently, "Everyone thinks it was you."

"What happened?!" Sangok, still undressed, materialized behind her. He had no pants, but he did have her medication. She took it from him and drank it without his asking. Hahn glanced back and forth at the indecent water bender and the disheveled fire bender, who had clearly slept the night in the same bed, and his frown deepened.

"Why weren't you in your room?"

"Said the man who just stumbled in at dawn!" Hajar slapped him on the back, obviously proud.

Before she could answer, the Fire Lord and several members of his posse entered. They included his fiancée, the short earth bender, and the acrobat who always wore monks robes.

"Is she okay?!" he was demanding of Hahn, "I can't believe you weren't watching her!!"

The water tribesman crossed his arms, he was just as temperamental as the Fire Lord, hung over, suspicious that his best friend and crush had slept together, or worse _slept together_, and in no mood to take abuse.

"She tried to kill me!"

"No excuse, she's tried to kill everyone in this room at least once!" Toph responded.

"Not me!" Sangok interjected, raising his hand as though he was in a classroom.

"Well, everyone thinks that you're the killer." Zuko reigned the conversation back onto track, "Mainly because it was you the last time there was a slew of people found dead."

"It wasn't me."

Zuko looked at Toph, but the bender shrugged. Azula was one person who could lie below her radar.

"You weren't in your room all night." Hajar pointed out.

"True." Toph verified

"Then where were you?!"

"She was with me." Everyone turned to stare at Sangok, "all night. I heard Hue drop her off at around midnight, and then she came straight to my room." As the Prince of the Northern Water Tribe spoke, he stared pointedly at Hahn. The non bender stiffened and raised his hands to wipe away the make up smeared on his face, his eyes blazing angrily.

"True."

The silence suddenly became uncomfortable, and Zuko glanced around, at the other people in the hallway. Suddenly, he stepped forward, herding Sangok backwards into his room.

"Ty Lee, please escort Hahn, Azula, and Hajar to the balcony"

"Ok, Come on 'Zula," The Princess felt the acrobat take her hands and pull playfully. Either she was very friendly, or they had met before.

"Fire Lord?" Sangok asked after they were gone, glancing pleadingly at Katara for help.

"When you requested to court my sister, I didn't think you meant so... imminently."

Toph sniggered, apparently finding the whole thing hilarious.

"Zuko!" Katara rolled her eyes, no matter where you went, older brothers were all the same.

"Nothing happened!" Sangok put in hurriedly, "I don't know why she came to my room."

"True, then False."

"Well, there you have it." Katara gestured, "He hasn't touched her, and your sister is a year older and twenty times more aggressive than him anyway. I would worry more about her touching him!"

Zuko turned to glare at her ironically, "You're one to talk. Why did she come to your room, Sangok?"

"She was upset, but, you'll have to talk about it with her." Sangok shrunk back, looking down and away and playing with his thumbs.

"Just tell me." Zuko ordered.

Sangok looked up at him and then squared his shoulders, suddenly finding his spine.

"It's none of your business, Fire Lord. As Ambassador to the Northern Water Tribe, I'd appreciate it if you would stop asking."

Katara raised an eyebrow, although he still acted submissive and polite, deep beneath the surface she could sense a self assured tribe leader just trying to emerge. She made a mental note to try to catch him alone and see if his bending had improved. Personality wise at least, he was a far cry from the bubble headed klutz she remembered from her lessons with Pakku.

"If it wasn't her, that means that someone is killing off the potential dragon knights. There must be someone that the killer _wants_ to win, and they're trying to better their champion's chances." Sangok tapped his chin, then his eyes went wide, he pressed past the Fire Lord, his girlfriend, and the Master Bender, and burst into Azula's room.

"My brother likes to play detective too." Katara informed her boyfriend.

He walked around for a minute, apparently surveying the room. Finally, he centered on the window. Leaning over the window ledge, he pointed to a crack in the clay.

"Someone's been in here, this wasn't here yesterday. It looks like it was made by a grappling hook."

...

...

...

The sun was hot and high as Azula and the now smaller band of potentials climbed the stairs of the Master's Alter. After the confusion with the murders, there had been a big to do over whether or not she could compete. There was, as far as the Sun Warriors knew, no rules against murdering the competition, Azulon had done it, hypothetically, so could his namesake.

Zuko and Katara sat in the shade along the cliff face, along with the rest of their crew. Sangok had stayed with her at the base of the stairs, though what he thought he could do to help was beyond her. Maybe he thought he qualified as 'emotional support'. That was, of course, ridiculous, even though she went to him whenever she was upset, she was still fully confident that she needed no such social requirement.

The second time she ascended was a lot easier than the first time, though, it made her stomach flip to see just how effortlessly she could have fallen to her death. It was a long way down, and, while she had been blacking out under the pain, she hadn't quite understood how far it had been.

The drum beats had changed from their usual rhythm, increasing in intensity and tempo, until it felt like the very stones underneath her were shaking and vibrating. The others were restless, shifting back and forth.

"Can you believe it?" One of the girls whispered, "We're going to see an actual dragon! A week ago I thought I'd never be more than a prison guard."

"So, does the title go to the one who actually slays it, or the most valuable warrior?"

The girl looked at her like she was crazy, a glance Azula knew well.

"You're not supposed to slay it, you're supposed to wrangle it!"

"Quiet Ming!" one of the other survivors hissed, "I'm trying to meditate!"

Azula turned back to face the hole in the mountain. She didn't have long to wait. Although she had heard rumors, deep in her heart, she didn't believe them, and, after a quarter of an hour when the rhythms reached a crescendo, she was scared half out of her wits as two furry scaly beasts materialized from the darkness and began circling the platform.

They dipped in close, missing the competitors by mere inches, the wind generated from their wings nearly blasting them off the rock. When they growled, the whole structure shook. Azula tried to follow them with her eyes, but, they moved so quickly and in such a dizzying formation that she almost lost her balance craning her neck around. Every second they looked like they were about to collide, with the mountain, the alter, the participants, each other, and yet, each time they wove seamlessly and gracefully through the obstacle.

They were much bigger than any pictures she had seen, and the huge fins that protected their gills and ears were mysteriously absent. Their beards were bushier, scales brighter, and teeth larger.

Suddenly, a red tail swept through, the tip hitting the ground next to her feet, and she jumped to the side. Someone else cried out, having met a similar situation. The Princess scoffed, the moves were obviously feints, the beasts could have easily devoured everyone on the pedestal by then. As she watched, they grew bored with their game and landed on the structure, their bodies bunched and poised to spring, their lips drawn back in toothy, asymmetrical snarls.

Zuko leaned forward on his perch as blasts of fire welled up in the great beast's throats. The last thing he saw before the flames burst forth was everyone ducking to the ground and covering their heads. Everyone that is, except his sister, who stood tall, her face unreadable. She didn't fear the flames, they had already baptized her into her new life. Neither did she fear the masters, she was a monster herself. All a monster could do was kill her, and, she didn't fear death.

He was standing, though he didn't remember rising. Dragon riding was in her blood, his blood his uncle's blood, his niece's blood, not the Avatar's blood though, not in this lifetime but the one prior. The flames danced away from the catwalk, and the Princess had not moved. She watched the beasts levelly as the wind they generated tossed her short hair around her half scarred face wildly.

She looked half dragon herself.

Azula dug her feet into the ground, wondering why the beasts weren't attacking. They had ample opportunity to.

Whispering.

Someone was whispering as loud as the wind, though in just the right way to make what they were saying completely unintelligible. It hurt her head to hear it, though, she imagined it was akin to when the water benders sifted through one's memories. She clutched her hair over her ears and dropped into a crouch, suddenly terrified. Was she going crazy again?! There was someone . . . something in her head.

And it _hurt_.

"Throw the competition!" the cranky one from before grabbed Azula's arm, waking her from her trance, "Do it right-"

The red dragon lashed forward and snapped them up so quickly that Azula was left staring at a dismembered forearm still clutching her own. She lifted up her arm and stared at the blood. It was dripping buckets down her arm and side, and had spattered all over her top and face. She could smell it's metallic aftertaste, and she licked her lips, her mouth suddenly dry.

The fingers spasmed open, and the arm fell to the ground with a squelch.

Shrieking.

Someone was shrieking bloody murder.

The prison guard, Ming, that's who was screaming.

Someone else was whispering. This time she made out scratches of it.

*…the murderer.....for thy own...canst...own blood?*

It wasn't coming from the wind though, or her own mind, she realized with a heavy sense of relief and wonder.

It was coming from the dragons.

*...end this... unfit as the... poison him!*

She could _hear_ the dragons. She looked over at the prison guard and the Fire sage, the only other two remainders. Both of them had their hands clamped over their ears too. They heard it too. It hurt them too.

She wasn't crazy.

Azula turned back forward, to find herself face to face with the red dragon's fast advancing toothy maw. Apparently she failed their character judgment, and it was going to eat her. The Princess, however, had no intention of going down without a fight. She threw the hardest punch she could, meeting the threat dead on with enough force to make the creature stop and land. He shook his enormous, carriage sized head, then, sneezed into the air, fire blasting over his head and missing his circling mate by inches.

The great beast's eyes actually watered.

He looked at her for a second, then, launched himself into the air sulkily, a huge chunk of his wiry white beard missing.

Something barked behind her, and, when she turned, found herself facing what she knew was a baby dragon. It's nose was stubby, it had no beard, it's head, ears, and paws were too big for it's body, it's wings too small, and it's blue slit eyes were like enormous saucers. It's nostril's flared wide as it looked back and forth from person to person.

What was going on? Was she supposed to fight this thing? That couldn't be right.

"Come here sweetie!!" Ming called, crouching down and wiggling her fingers. It sniffed her tentatively, then seemed to discard her, inspecting the Fire Sage and rejected him even faster than the first one. Finally, it sniffed at her.

Then it charged.

There was a slight sensation of motion, then a breathless fall, then a loop that nearly made her lose her lunch. Beneath her fingers, there was scaly skin, and her legs wrapped around a long undulating column. Her stomach was protesting, and her mind blacked out her vision in an effort to reduce the dizziness.

When she did finally open her eyes, she was terrified to see the ocean sprawling below (above) her at an angle it shouldn't have been, and approaching very fast. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms fully around the beast's neck, grabbing her wrists with opposing hands right before they broke the surface.

A rush of bubbles, a mutation of sound, and a distortion of light later, they were diving. Colored fish surrounded them, and the baby snapped experimentally at them as he passed. Right as she was about to let go and make a break for the surface, the nose of her would be mount turned upward, and they skimmed along the top like a snake.

It took the creature several beats of it's wings to actually make it out of the water. It was probably not used to the added weight of the princess, muscling through the suction of the tide, and the added difficulty of only having half rotation to create lift.

Once it was in the air again, it turned it's long head back to look at her.

"Take me back to the island right now!" she demanded, shaking her hair out of her face as the salt bit her eyes.

The Dragon barked and dived again. This time toying with her, staying under water for longer than the first time. Sputtering and coughing, the Princess gasped for air as they surfaced again.

"The Island! I'm not playing with you!" Fire ignited in her palm, but was doused as the Dragon spat a mouthful of seaweed, water, drool, and possibly krill onto her.

Azula fumed, and reached forward to grab the creature's ears. Hopefully, it was just like riding a komodo rhino or a mongoose dragon. Gripping with her knees and thighs, she kicked the disobedient kit in the side, causing it to lurch forward and bleat in surprise.

"The Temple Island!" she ordered again, hauling on the left horn to orient it's head on the isle. Miraculously after her show of dominance, the dragon kit reluctantly obeyed, arcing back up and over, doing a loop that did, in fact, make the princess lose the contents of her stomach, and, then glided happily back to the plaza below the alter. Apparently, it liked her, even if she was bossy.

Azula was mid dismount when her standing knee gave out, and she collapsed to the ground. Her heels rolled over her head, and she found herself staring up at the huge, mucusey nose of the dragon baby.

*Divakhar* The thought was pure and unpolluted, and didn't hurt her head like the voices of it's kin.

"Azula." She replied, reaching up to touch it's nose, "Princess Azula."

"Dragon Princess Azula." The sun chief corrected, offering her his hand.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Whew! Well! That was fun! I'm sure everyone was wondering what the holdup was, well, it was Zutara Week over at the website Deviant Art, and I participated! Yay for me. The link to my Deviant Art is in my profile, if you've been living under a rock and don't know what DA is or what Zutara Week is.**

**This year featured Rufio, a stoned Katara, a jealous Mai, and Zuko riding on a dragon. Also there might have been belly dancing, who's to say?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Anyway, my 'crossover' picture was a big hit, apparently. It was a Rufiotara Avatar/Hook crossover, and two people actually wrote me fanfics for it. One is by That1gurl, and can be found here:**

**http : / / that1gurl (dot) deviantart (dot) com / art / Crossover-Zutara-Rufiotara-132919955**

**The other was by ToraNoKo123, and can be found on my 'Favorite Stories' fanfiction dot net page or here:**

**http : / / www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net / s / 5307895 / 1 / Coming_Home_A_Ruftara_Story**

**Anyway, I thought I would pimp those because I love it when people make me art or fics. Everyone go read them, I will be checking their reviews and comments expectantly. ::suspicious look::**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Captive Audience is on it's way for all you kinksters out there, I just have to finish writing the scroll-flashback, which means that I have to thumb through Pride & Prejudice & Zombies for inspiration. It is a more back-burner project, I am focusing more on ****Net**** than ****CA****, but, if I do get a clear consensus that people want the priorities switched, I would be more than happy to oblige.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Anyways, boy, is Sangok being ambiguous or what?! **

**Leave me love. **

**And skittles.**

**But preferably love.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Pen is Mightier

**Title:** A Net to Catch the Wind  
**Author:** Burning_Ice  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary:** The whole Fire Nation is in a tizzy because the most important birth of the century is about to take place. Of course there is only one person the Fire Lord thinks is cut out to midwife such an important delivery.

**Beta: **WinterhartZahneelCalina

**Pairing:** Katara/Zuko, Azula/Hahn/Sangok, Toph/Aang/Ty Lee, Suki/Sokka,  
**..  
…**  
**Disclaimer:** Avatar belongs to it's creators, who, when we Zutarans are being polite, we call Bryke . . . usually we are not polite.  
**. .**

**...**

**Chapter 12: The Pen is Mightier**

**..**

Sangok was fussing, that much was obvious.

She could feel him picking the seaweed out from her hair, and bending the salty water from her clothes. He was far more skittish and agitated than usual, his voice several pitches higher.

Looking around, she noted the crowd of warriors observing her. There was supposed to be some sort of ceremony, but, nobody knew quite what it entailed, and since the Princess was still in shock, nobody was pressing the issue. Divakhar had curled himself around her rock and several others nearby, and was watching the grooming with interest, his whiskers twitching.

Glancing back towards the stairway, she was flabbergasted to see several Sun Warriors defrosting their fellow clansmen, freeing them from an icy encasement. Azula turned to look at her handler. He was the only water bender in the plaza. Hue, Katara, Denahi, and Tagak had all found spots on the mountainside.

Had he actually gotten into a fight?

For the first time, she noticed the slight swelling and discoloration of her comrade's cheek, something that would blossom into a black eye in a few hours. It embarrassed her that she hadn't noticed his injury, usually, she was more observant. The sudden weight on her shoulders blinked her back into the present, and she found that the tribesman had draped a blanket over her and was rubbing her upper arms vigorously, as though he thought the pitiful friction could warm a fire bender.

"What are you doing? I'm not cold."

"You're shivering." He told her.

"The Warriors." She pointed to the now thawed guards, "You attacked them. Why?" It went totally against his nature, as far as she knew. He had dodged, ducked, shielded, healed, watered, and dried things with his powers, but never assaulted.

This was a first.

She had actually started to doubt that he even knew how. From what she gathered, he had not done well in his lessons.

"I thought . . ." he trailed off and blushed, "I don't know what I thought; I thought I saw the dragon take your arm off." He pressed his lips together, "It turned out it was someone else's arm."

Azula's remaining eyebrow raised in spite of herself. Sangok, the biggest wimp in the world, the most air headed, wishy-washy, sweet, non-violent man she had ever met who wasn't of some cloth or another, had _started_ a fight to try to reach her and help her and save her.

Not that she'd needed the help, but . . .

She was touched, so obviously, her next comment was extra mean, to try and hide it.

"Looks like you lost pretty thoroughly, as usual." She scoffed. It was unfair; he had single handedly incapacitated four Sun Warriors twice his age and weight. For someone as unskilled at bending as he was, it was a damn good effort; the adrenaline must have been heavy in his blood. He must have been beside himself watching her get eaten. Sangok let go of her arms, wrapping his own around his chest instead as he took a step back.

*Nasty!*

Azula turned to the dragon in order to gape at it properly.

"I guess you're right." The North Man knelt down again, frowning, having lost whatever nerve he had amassed. Any skill at standing up to people that he was acquiring, did not apply to her.

He had not heard Divakhar speak.

Not that the kit had actually spoken aloud. It was more of a sensation of disapproval emanating from the beast's general direction. As she watched the milling warriors, her brother and his associates were pushing through the crowd. They must have bolted down the mountain to meet her. Katara was still picking her way down, the earth bender helping her. She looked more unstable than usual, but shunned her husband-to-be's attentiveness, preferring the earth bender's more discreet methods. To the untrained eye, one would have thought it was Katara helping Toph down the mountainside.

"Is she okay?" Zuko asked, bending down to inspect his sister. He didn't know whether he wanted to hug her or hit her. He was leaning towards hitting her though.

"She's fine; she's her usual self." Sangok replied, and Azula couldn't help but get the feeling he was cross and had just insulted her.

*Nasty.* The Dragon repeated, looking up at her.

"Stop it!!" Azula told him.

"Stop what?" Sangok took a step back, just to be safe.

Zuko shrugged.

"It's the dragon." The warrior chief smiled, "You can hear him, can't you?"

Azula scowled at the older man, refusing to answer.

*Answer?*

She ignored it.

*Answer!!* This time it was louder in her head.

"It isn't a sound so much as a . . ." She shrugged.

"That's just like me and Appa." Aang replied, ever wary of the Princess.

"Really?" Sokka asked sarcastically, patting the lemur on his back, "You can read Appa's mind now too? Well, maybe Momo and I will gossip about you later." He sobered, "Why didn't you ever mention it before?!"

"Wait, you seriously thought I was pretending to talk back all these years?"

"Meh." Sokka shrugged, "You were twelve; I figured it was a game . . . then, I just got used to it."

"Has he told you his name?" The chief addressed Azula.

"It's-"

*Khar*

"Khar." She repeated the shortened nickname.

"All hail Dragon Azula and Dragon Khar." He projected out over the stands, "May the sun light their way as the wind, water and earth lay down at their feet!!" It had the feel of a slightly racist ancient blessing.

"You know," Azula heard Sokka whisper to his girlfriend, "I'm starting to see where the Fire Nation got it's superiority complex." Apparently, it ran far back into history.

...

...

...

"So," Aang offered Ty Lee a skin full of water, "How are you feeling?" He had found her high up on the mountainside, the whole island sprawling below her. It was the place he would have picked to cry by himself too.

"Ok." Ty Lee shrugged, hugging her knees to her shoulders, "I'm officially single." The Master's Alter was barely visible below; the Dragons must have seemed like garden snakes.

"I'm sorry." Aang condensed his glider and sat down next to her.

"Relationships break up. It's the way the world works."

"Sorry I vanished."

"It was for the best, you know?" She splashed the water onto her face, which was still streaked with tears and flushed from crying, "Kisa wanted to be like her sister her entire life, piece of a team, one of a crowd, part of a matched set. That's like, not me at all. I was born to stand out." It was no secret that the younger girl had been ninety percent of the reason that Ty Lee had joined up with the Kyoshi anyways. Finally, the acrobat could no longer pretend to like something she didn't, or to be what she wasn't.

"The Kyoshi aren't that bad." Aang said, "I mean, the make-up is cakey, and the clothes are hot, but . . . the fans are cool, you liked the fans, right?" Ty Lee loved her fans with the affection that he himself saved for his staff. They were both air element weapons, and, he didn't grudge her her own tastes, fans were more artistic, and so was she.

"It's not about them, they're great! It's me, I'm the problem." She sniffed hard, trying to clear her stuffed up nose.

"How?"

"I had six sisters growing up, you know them; you met them. I just, I never got much attention, you know? I was always part of a crowd that looked exactly the same. Joining the Kyoshi warriors, I felt like I was repeating unhealthy patterns, like one of those women who will constantly date men that abuse her or something. It's not cause she likes it, it's cause it's what she knows, do you understand that?"

Aang nodded, he understood completely. She had stepped out of the frying pan and into the fire, so to speak.

"I always admired that Kisa worked so hard to be part of this seamless machine that is the Kyoshi Warriors. She's really strong, to be able to be confident in herself enough to know that she isn't going to lose herself in the scramble."

"Is that what you're worried about?" Aang asked, it seemed a little silly to him, "No matter what you wear, you're always going to be 'Ty Lee'."

"Sometimes I worry that there isn't enough 'Me' in the first place; that, under the smiles and the sugar, there's . . . there's nothing." She muttered bitterly, blowing her bangs out of her face, "I worry that if there is so little of me, losing even the smallest bit to a hive mind would be disastrous. I don't know; you're a boy, you don't understand."

"You don't think I understand?!" Aang demanded more harshly then he meant to, "I spent twelve years of my life in a temple with hundreds of other boys. Ok, maybe we didn't have the same faces, but, there were a lot more of us than six of us, and we wore the same clothes, stayed in the same rooms, took the same lessons, everything the same. None of us even knew our parents! I never had anything like a mother before Katara."

"You were the Avatar though, you stood out."

"I wish I wasn't the Avatar." Aang told her, "Every day, and, it will _never_ be over. I'll _never_ be normal. Even if I die, I'll be reborn the Avatar." It was never a good strategy to compare your problems to someone else's while they're upset. Even reaching out to empathize could be seen as belittling and undermining your friend's pain by someone in the throes of grief.

Ty Lee shot him a disgusted look. He looked at her awkwardly, wondering if she would give him tips on how to deal with a distraught teenager.

"I don't think this is an 'originality' thing, is it, it's a 'self esteem' thing." Aang frowned, "You have low self esteem, don't you?"

He paused, giving her a chance to reply if she chose to, then forged on.

"You're a great person, Ty, and, I think that no matter who you're with or what you're dressed like, you stand out." He followed up with a reassuring rub on her shoulder blades.

He heard her hiccup a sob, and for one horrifying split second, he was convinced he had hurt her feelings all over again, but then she threw her arms around his waist affectionately, squeezing and collapsing down onto his lap in a tight hug.

She made a few appreciative noises, which might have been happy sobs or squeals of delight, then, she exhaled loudly and released him. Ty Lee decided she needed a project, something to keep her mind off of her ex girlfriend for a while. Helping Aang get over the Azula instilled nervousness of the opposite sex seemed like a good start. She could totally hook him up with Toph too, after all, he was unabashedly adorable. What girl _wouldn't _want a piece of that? She would do him, if he was older.

"You don't know how much that means to me." She flashed him a genuine smile for a few seconds that then melted into her less sincere grin, "But . . . you need to spill. You and Toph; last night . . . regale me! Did you kiss?"

Aang groaned.

"I don't know what went wrong!"

"You mean you didn't hold it together?!"

"Umm..."

"Ok, I'm going to need you to tell ne everything exactly the way it happened." She scooted on her butt to face him, crossing her legs to listen attentively.

"We walked on the beach, talked about earthbending, and then she got mad."

"No! I need you to tell me word for word, play by play." She insisted, "It's not always what you say, but how you say it . . . I mean, it could even be, like, what you don't say that matters."

Aang sighed and thought back, trying to give her the most detailed description he could. It was harder than he thought. ". . . and then she asked if I thought the view was pretty, and I said yes, and that it smelled like Katara-"

Punch.

"Aang!" Ty Lee scolded, "You dork!"

"Ow!! Why do you guys keep hitting me!? Do I deserve to be punched for my mistakes?!"

"Yes, and I'll do it again!"

Punch.

"Ow!" Aang rubbed his arm.

"That's for negative reinforcement, never mention an ex to a potential girlfriend!"

"What? But, Toph knows who-"

"Doesn't matter." Ty Lee waved her hand dismissively, "It makes you look like you're not over Katara. A smart, self assured girl like Toph won't get involved with an emotionally unavailable man."

"Well, maybe I'm not-"

"Then fake it!!" She replied.

"I don't want to lie to her."

"It's not lying, it's good PR."

"Okay, okay, no Katara talk." Aang agreed, "I learned my lesson and will never mention her again."

"So, let's see your conversation skills."

"Huh?"

"Here," Ty Lee combed her brown bangs down over her face so they hung around her mouth, then wound her ponytail around her head, "Pretend I'm Toph." To illustrate, Ty Lee stuck her pinkie in her ear, jut out her lower jaw, and slouched.

"Umm."

"Hey Twinkle Toes." Ty Lee cracked her knuckles, it was a little unnerving how quickly she had gone from feminine to masculine, "What's up?"

"Ty Lee, is this necessary?"

"Yes, we're role playing, how do you expect to get any better if you don't practice?"

She had a point.

"Hi . . . Toph." He looked at her, blankly, "What do I say next?"

"Aang! You never had any trouble with this before!" Ty Lee crossed her arms, exasperated with his constant breaking of character, even though his character was himself.

"I was never thinking about kissing her when I was talking to her before!" He responded, "It's _hard_! I mean, I always want to talk about her or ask about her, I have to consciously stop myself from doing that. I am always aware where she is and want to get closer. I dream about her, and, then, sometimes, when I wake up after these dreams . . . ugh . . . never mind."

"It's okay, I pretty much already guessed why you wash your sheets at midnight." Ty Lee leaned forward and patted his tricep. Seeing his look of mortified panic, she took both of his shoulders and leaned forward, "Don't worry about it Aang, it's a perfectly normal part of growing up. It happens to everyone."

Seriously, didn't Sokka or Zuko ever pull the poor boy aside and check in with him?! He was fourteen, which was old enough to start feeling urges like a man.

"Alright, well, how about try a complement?"

"You look nice today, Ty Lee."

"Wrong name Aang!!" She groaned, "You need to focus! Calling a girl the wrong name is worse than mentioning an ex, especially if you're kissing or more."

"You look nice today Toph?"

"Eh, it's not appealing to my tomboyish nature." Ty Lee narrated aloud to help him out.

"You look . . . strapping today, Toph?"

"Better, I guess. Thanks Twinkle Toes!"

"I like your pink monks robes."

"Ok, don't overdo the complements." Ty Lee reclined backwards, fingers laced behind her head in a very Toph-like position.

"Why not?"

"Well, Toph knows she is awesome and 'strapping', you gotta prove that _you're_ awesome and worth kissing. If you're doing nothing but giving her complements, it'll look like you don't have anything to say for yourself."

"Well, I usually forget what I'm going to say, or can't think of something to say at all!" Aang pouted childishly, looking more like a seven year old boy than a fourteen year old young man.

"So you're shy . . . hmm . . ."

"I guess."

"Alright then, I think I have a plan," Ty Lee stated decisively, "I'll show you what to say."

"You aren't usually the go to 'plan person'." It wasn't that he didn't think Ty Lee's plan would work, it was just she didn't have a good track record.

"Oh stop, my plan is going to be totally flawless."

...

...

...

"So . . ." Azula sat cross legged, her chin in her hands as she stared at the creature.

It flared it's nostrils, smelling her.

". . . you can talk."

*So can you.*

"You're a baby, how do you understand me?"

*?*

"Newborn babies can't talk." She explained, annoyed.

He stared back at her blankly. Obviously, even though he could communicate, he didn't know much about the world around him. As they sat, several birds flew by, and the ferret shaped creature jumped up.

*Watch us catch!*

He scampered across the plaza, snapping his teeth at a bird like an enthusiastic puppy. He chased it to the base of a tree, then stood up on his hind legs to stretch his head into the branches.

*You want?*

"No," she told him.

*We'll catch for you!*

"I don't want a bird carcass!"

"Hey."

She turned to find Hahn, his arms crossed, stance wide. From the look of it, he had been politely waiting for her to finish her conversation, though, he could only hear half of it. It must have seemed like she was crazy, talking to herself.

"What do _you_ want?" she demanded.

"Oh, I don't know . . . how about, an _apology_?!" he hissed, "The crazy swamp man had to tack my tongue back together!!"

Azula turned her back to him, ignoring him.

"Answer me! Who do you think you are?!"

Khar had stopped chasing birds and had curled up in the tree branches, looking like a blue snake draped among the boughs. Contentedly, he was chewing on the toes of his back feet, his head dangling upside down, his mandible-whiskers dragging on the ground.

From where they sat in the shade on the other side of the clearing, Sangok and Zuko paused in their discussion of trade routes and supply and demand.

"They fight a lot, don't they?"

"Yeah," Sangok ran his fingers through his hair, pulling it off his neck, which was getting sticky in the humidity, "They've gotten better about it though. Usually by now they'd have dissolved into blows."

Zuko turned to stare at the younger boy.

"He's _hit_ her?"

"No! Er . . . I mean, yes, but, only when he has to, and only in self defense."

Zuko sighed loudly and turned to watch his sister. He sympathized; he rarely felt any emotions other than loathing or pity for the wretched, miserable, thing that had once been his kin. She seemed to be softening though, the rough edges of her aggression and sadism dulling into a more deadened spitefulness. She'd never be a good person, and probably never care that she wasn't, but, she could become palatable in time.

As he watched, Khar had suddenly started chasing one of the warriors, then jumped on him and licked him. Although the dragon was playing a game, the warrior immediately began to scream in pain, the dragon's claws digging into his shoulders. Azula had to jump up and chase the dragon off of the poor man, which, she took her time about doing.

"Oi!! Sangok!" Hue trundled over the hot pavement cheerfully, "On yer feet, yer gettin' a bendin lesson."

"Do I have to?" the sixteen year old whined.

"Yes, just ask yer friend yonder ta watch yer Princess."

Sangok groaned, but stood obediently to follow the swamp bender.

*Lalalala!* Khar pressed his head into the girl and rubbed against her like a cat, although this movement was sweet and affectionate in a cat, Azula had to widen her stance and throw her shoulder into the force to stay standing upright.

"Don't call me that . . . and don't rub like that!"

*Want to fly.*

Azula raised an eyebrow.

*We go to home-cave.* he insisted, *you come with!*

"No."

*Come _with_!!!*

"No."

Khar sat down on his haunches, tilted his head back and wailed. He was throwing a dragon sized tantrum, whacking his tail this way and that with enough force to crack the already weathered stone of the plaza.

"Stop it!!" She jumped up, grabbing his whiskers and tugging his head back down to look at her, "Just . . . stop it! You can't throw a fit whenever you don't get something you want."

Behind her, Hahn snorted, obviously amused that she would try that particular tactic.

For a second, the dragon stared at her, then it's mandible whiskers wrapped around her wrists, and he began backing up, dragging her on her feet flat across the stone. She couldn't fight the stupid thing, and, obviously, her powers of persuasion were ineffective on a creature so young.

"What does it want?"

"He wants to visit his mother. He wants me to come with him." She told the honored warrior, bending her knees more deeply so she could struggle more effectively.

"He probably wants to nurse. Take him to his mother, for the love of the spirits." Hahn shook his head, what kind of woman wouldn't look after a baby?

*Hungry!* Khar agreed, chomping his jaws together a few times.

"Alright! Alright! Fine!"

Azula swung her leg over the creature's back, her arms wrapping around his throat in a hug. He was small enough that he looked to little to carry her, he sagged under her weight, and her knees practically dragged on the ground. He bunched up on his hind legs and galloped for a few rough, jostling steps before launching himself into the air.

With every step of his lope, Azula's ribs, stomach, and pelvis bumped down onto the cartilage of the spines. When he doubled in size, they would be far enough apart to sit between, but, for now, they were painful and uncomfortable. How did male Dragons stand it?

The ground dropped away from her again as Khar found a warm draft and let him carry her upwards. Sitting up and back onto the space between his wings, she looked out across the city. The wind blew at their backs, and her new ward adjusted himself to it.

"How fast can you fly?" she asked, the wind ripping the words from her throat, though it didn't seem to matter.

*Faster than the birds!!*

"Could you catch an airbender?"

*We could catch the wind!!*

...

...

...

_Dragons sucked._ Azula decided as she tiredly ambled into her room.

The damn thing had followed her around all day making demands. Usually, he wanted her to watch him do something and then complement him. Other times he had a never ending string of questions that were always followed with 'why?'. Then, when he wasn't doing that, he would destroy property, use the sides of people's houses like scratching posts, dig up people's gardens, and chew on anything brightly colored, including clothes. Apparently, as a Dragon Knight, she was expected to keep him entertained and well behaved. Mostly, she just wanted to punch him in his little nose.

No matter how much she bitched though, she couldn't deny the exhilaration of flying, or the rush of the wind and the air. It appealed to something deep in her blood, an old, long forgotten craving reawakened. No matter how much she loved what she was sure would become an addiction, it didn't change the fact that Khar was as annoying as all the little water bending boys in the North. Luckily, he had wanted to spend the night with his mother, giving her a much needed escape.

Hahn was supposed to be watching her, but, she had lost him in a crowd. The last place she wanted to be was near him. All through dinner natives to the island had giggled and waved, and, he had tried to ignore them. He had the decency to look ashamed and annoyed, but, it hardly made up for his indiscretions.

Without bothering to oil her skin or remove her clothes, she trudged to her bed. Sangok would wake her and help her when he was done with practice anyway, and, she had to admit, it was nice to feel him sit next to her on her bed and rub her back. She didn't mind that he used the time to ramble on about his day and his feelings, and, in fact, to her slight shame, she had started to listen and remember things he told her.

He hated Pakku, he loved Ice Marbles, his favorite color was yellow green, his boots pinched his little toes and gave him blisters, and he hated his forehead. Apparently he thought it was too big.

She was about to slide into the makeshift cot, only to find someone unknown already reclining in it in the dark.

"Peace, Azula."

"Who are you?!" she demanded, jumping back and raising her fists.

"You should have thrown the competition." He ignored her question. "I can't believe that out of all the participants, _you_ were the one to be deemed worthy! I guess what they say is true . . . dragons really do have a thing for Princesses."

"It's my animal magnetism and sparkling personality." She snapped sarcastically.

"I have a proposition for you."

"Get out of my room. Now."

"I've been watching you. You don't like the dragon."

"It doesn't take a genius to know that." Her hands found her hips, "I'm not the 'motherly' type."

"I can take it off your hands; We can take it off your hands."

"What? No. Absolutely not."

"Of course, I understand." He sat up and stood gracefully, "You don't want to lose such a valuable status symbol for nothing. We can sweeten the deal . . . You've been burned. Badly. Literally. We can fix it though, we can take it all away. Would you like that? To be beautiful again? You used to be the most stunning woman in the fire nation. Beautiful and deadly."

He paused, waiting for an answer that wasn't given.

"Well, let's call it a trade, the dragon for the scars."

"I . . ." this time, her voice was not so strong. Losing the burns? It was tempting. "I have no proof you can do what you say you can. My burns are beyond repair, the most I can hope for is to regain my former range of motion."

"Bloodbending. A few sessions under the full moon with an artist who has mastered it, and you'll be good as new."

"Impossible."

"I am only here to offer you the trade. You don't have to answer right away." He walked across the room, stepping up into her personal space and maintained eye contact. It was an intimidation method she used often, and she made sure not to flinch, blink, or look away, instead, she leaned in herself, signaling that the trick wasn't working.

"How generous." She replied, cynically.

"Well, you might think differently once you're princess. Girls your age are so self conscious. You'll want to look your best with all eyes upon you again."

"Why should I care what they think?" The question was rhetorical. Was he daring to imply what she thought he was daring to imply? Azula narrowed her eyes, and they caught the light of the moon and turned green and luminous.

The man bowed his head and took a few steps backwards. He could hear the spite in her tone, and, it had not been his intention to make her mad. He was there to plant the seeds of doubt in her head. It was the metaphorical knocking over of the first pillar that would hit another and then another, knocking them over as well, and, eventually, level the whole metaphorical city.

He slid onto the stone sill of her window and leaned backwards gracefully, the moonlight sparkling across his white robes.

"Well then, perhaps you'll be more concerned with one particular pair of eyes on you. Specifically, that handsome non bending Water Tribesman that you go out of your way to ignore. He must not find you very attractive with all that ugly, body wide mark."

His voice was so smooth that it cost the Princess a few fractions of a second in reaction time to realize that he had insulted her. By the time she was lunging across the room to strangle him, he was gone. She hit the window hard, and leaned far out, scanning the rooftops, but, the mystery man had wilted into the shadows.

Reintegrating herself into her bedroom, she leaned against the wall for support.

It was stupid. She was stuck with the mutation. It was a lie. Not even a master healer and bloodbender could cull the ragged skin and atrophied muscle. Skin wasn't clay, it couldn't be remolded and smoothed just like that.

...

...

...

"Narrow yer stance." Hue directed, "Yer too wide, yer hips won't have nowhere to move as ya shift yer weight."

"This is silly. I'm terrible at bending." Sangok tried to reason again as they practiced. The moon had risen, and so had both water benders.

"Here, sit down." The older man pointed to the sand in front of the driftwood he sat on, then waited for the water bender to settle, "Yer so optimistic 'n nice when yer not bendin, and the instant I ask ya to take up yer stance, ya just, lock down. Why?"

"I don't like bending." Sangok looked away.

"Yer lyin'. No bender 'don' like bendin''. It's in yer blud, I bet the moon spirit is pullin' on ye this very instant, I know she's pullin' on me. Makin' me restless."

Hue waited, and the north man shifted back and forth, his jaw clamped together in a physical effort to refrain from the subject. He didn't want to talk about his bending, but, the old man seemed so sweet and so concerned, and the stress weighed so heavily on his chest that after several expectant minutes, he broke.

"Well, I wish I was never born a bender!" Sangok felt the familiar pinch of tears in his eyes, and quickly looked up and blinked. He would seem even more pathetic than he already was if he broke down crying in the middle of a lesson. He knew that from experience.

"Oh, Swamp gods! What _is_ the matter?!" Hue asked, disconcerted and baffled by the sudden display of distressed emotion. He was rattled by the fact that he had upset his recently adopted student, and taken aback by the fact that the young boy broke down so quickly at the talk of water bending.

"Look, I –sniff- just didn't have a very good t-teacher." Sangok's voice wavered, and he bit the inside of his lip, trying to distract himself. The lump of his neck bounced wildly as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"I thought ya learned under Master Pakku! He's s'posed ta be the greatest of them pole benders."

"I didn't s-say that I didn't have a _qualified _teacher, I said I d-didn't have a-a good teacher." Sangok shifted forward onto his knees and bowed deeply to the man, "I'm sorry, Sifu Hue, I really can't practice much more tonight, I have to go see to Azula, her skin will need looking after."

"Alright, go see to the lil lady, but, don't think we is done with this here chat." Hue dismissed the younger boy and watched him go. There was nothing really wrong with the boy's form. As far as he could see, the problem was that the young man didn't try, not out of laziness, but out of hopelessness. It was like, the north man had accepted long ago that he was a terrible bender, and, thought it was pointless to try to improve.

It was sad.

He did show more promise in the healing and practical aspects than the fighting aspects, but, that too seemed to be linked to his certainty of his own ineptitude. Hue was not the kind of man to idly stand by and watch a boy be miserable with his gifts, he was going to get to the bottom of this.

...

...

...

Katara stood waist deep in the softly pulsing waves of the ocean. The salty air was clearing her head, and the rhythm of the tide and the moon was lulling her in to a half-hypnotized meditative state. Her muscles throbbed in time with the pulse of the waves, and she splashed the water up over her camouflage printed skin. One of her snake tattoos was missing a chunk, she would have to go back to the swamp to get that fixed before the wedding.

Her stomach turned over at the thought of marriage.

Her arms ached. It felt like she had done a strenuous workout, then stuck her arms full of acupuncture needles and took a nap for an hour in a salt mine. Healing them was always an option, but, she lacked the motivation to, it was easier to just stand the ache.

More than that though, she felt funny.

Sort of . . . queasy . . . .

Initially, she had thought it was jitters, but, jitters were only that. They couldn't make you dizzy and giddy and nervous and tipsy. Sometimes she felt faint, sometimes hyper aware. She was starting to suspect the milk that Zuko had fed her was the culprit. She had felt fine before she drank it.

That morning though, when she had woken up, a good hour and a half after Zuko had risen to eat and practice fire bending, she had felt sick. First she thought she was sore from the night of lovemaking, then, she thought that she had caught some tropical flu, then, finally, just dismissed it. Toph and Suki were nice enough to help her, and, of course her husband fussed over her as much as he usually did, the only difference was now, she let him. Usually, she would reprimand him if he got too chivalrous.

She lifted her hands out of the water and gazed at them dully, she had the trembles. That couldn't be good. She quickly ran the wet fingers through her hair so she wouldn't have to see them anymore.

"Master Katara?"

She turned to the sound of her name. Hue stood on the beach, clothed in his usual green. He was just as fat as ever, though his usually jolly face was pinched with concern.

"Yes?"

"I was wonderin' if we could be havin' erselves a lil talk." With a grunt and a mumble about not being as young as he used to be, he eased himself to the ground. Katara waded out of the water and joined him on the beach. The last of the light was long gone from the sky and the moon and stars cast everything into high relief.

"What's on your mind?" Leaving the water had made her feel disoriented, and she covered her discomfort with a yawn.

"Yer lookin' a lil' pale, ya feelin well?"

"Just my arms," She replied, and, when the swamp bender raised his hands in an offer to help bend away the pain, she shook her head, "No, I'm fine, it's easier to just let them do their own thing."

"Well, ya look too sick to be out here all by yerself, where is yer husband-ta-be? Shouldn't he be with ya?"

"I told him I was going to go practice bending on the north while the moon was rising." Katara replied, "We don't spend every minute of our lives together, we have hobbies outside of each other." The insistence was harsher than the situation warranted, probably fueled by her own marriage doubts.

"Y'all didn't look like ya was practicin' yer forms, ye looked like ye was broodin."

"I was taking a break!" She mumbled defensively, she had been _meaning_ to practice when she told Zuko that's where she would be. By the time she had walked the path though, she was tired, even with the moon being high, and she had felt faint, and, then, decided to take a dip in the ocean instead.

"Well, I wanted ta ask ya bout yer Grandfather."

"What about him?" Katara prompted when it became clear the swamp man was not going to clarify.

"Well, what kinda teacher wus he?"

Katara raised her eyebrows.

"Um... strict and traditional. You know, hard, but, good at what he did. I had to practically challenge him to a duel before he would take me seriously as a warrior and a water bender. He was tough, but, I rose to meet it."

"Hmm..."

When he asked no more questions, Katara decided to ask a few of her own. After all, Hue was one of those people who never did anything without a reason.

"Why? Did you want to compare notes with him or something?"

"Wha? Oh. No. I was curious cause o Sangok, he ain't been applyin' imself." Hue frowned, "How was them classes fer him? How did Pakku deal with 'is disconnect?"

"Actually, I never saw him manage to engage him." Katara played with her lower lip, "He would try, I mean, he was always yelling at him and correcting him. Sangok was always daydreaming and talking to friends, a lot of times he would cut lessons altogether. He never really had the 'killing instinct' so to speak, he didn't really fight back. Pakku tried to instill it in him, he really did. He would pair him with the most experienced fighters in the class to try to teach him a lesson of hit-or-be-hit, or he would mock him to try to make him angry enough to fight."

"Like how? Ya got 'n example?"

"Hm, once, after I encased him in ice, he told Sangok with practice he could fight a starfish and we all laughed at him..." Katara guiltily trailed off, "Actually, in retrospect, that probably wasn't that nice of us."

"So, that happened a lot?"

"Another time this student, Morka kept beating him with an ice ball attack, and no matter how much Sangok begged, Pakku wouldn't stop the match until he landed a hit on the bigger boy, it wasn't until after that we found out his arm had been broken in the fight, and that's why he couldn't bend."

"Y'all up north are brutal!"

Katara smiled awkwardly, "I have to admit, I did enjoy training in the swamp a lot more."

Hue didn't want to make her feel guiltier, but, decided she deserved an explanation.

"He told me today he be hatin' his bendin'. Say he wish he never been born one. I guess he figures if he hadn't been born with them there powers, he'd never have had to take them abuses of his strict as nails Sifu."

"Ouch." Katara couldn't imagine life without waterbending, and how could anyone hate something that was so intrinsically connected to their nature? Hating waterbending was like hating breathing.

"Well, thank you, ya gave me some o that valuable perspective on my present student a sorts. I think I can help him out o his stagnation a bit more now." Hue pressed on his knees, pulling himself up from the sand. Katara rose too, smoothing her loincloth as sand clung to the wet fabric.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

Hue smiled at the waterbender, who looked genuinely regretful. Although she really hadn't bullied the boy directly except in the context of sparring, she felt partially responsible. Since she was one of the class pets, she hadn't noticed at the time that there were also class punching bags.

"May be when he's got himself some confidence, y'all can return the favor o bein' the punching bag. Now I ain't sayin take a beatin, heck no, just, maybe stay on the defensive though, and don attack, even if he leaves an openin' on accident. Far as I can see, he was always so much on the defensive, he ne'er really learned him his offense."

...

...

...

"Hey Toph!" Aang sat down next to her and offered her a piece of fruit. The earthbender raised her head from where she was picking her toes and raised an eyebrow at the Avatar.

Ty Lee had warned him that she might still be turned off from his faux pa the night before. The acrobat in question sat with her back to them across the room on a hammock, where her vibrations would be less noticeable, and was distractedly scribbling on a blank scroll.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her write in large characters, '_**I thought you would like something sweet after dinner**_.' Then she unrolled the scroll so it was clearly visible over her head.

_She can't be serious!_ Aang looked back at the earthbender, who was now using Katara's favorite wavy kris knife to cut her toe nails. If Katara asked him later why her knife smelled like feet, he was so going to tell her the truth.

"I thought you would like something sweet after dinner." It came out as more of a monotone than a question.

Ty Lee smiled, he was cute when he was trying to act natural and nonchalant . . . and failing. As soon as he put down the rejected fruit-peace-offering, Momo jumped in and stole it.

"No thanks, Twinkle Toes, I'm fine."

'_**Something been bothering you? You're unusually quiet.'**_

"Has something been bothering you? You're unusually quiet."

"Something is bothering me right now."

"Oh . . ." Aang glanced over at Ty Lee, who was scribbling furiously.

'_**Ouch. Come on Toph, I know I was stupid. What can I do to make it up to you?'**_

"Ouch. I deserved that, I know I was stupid." He paraphrased, squinting at the paper, "but, come on, How can I make it up for you- TO you?"

"What do you mean?" She turned her attention from her feet back to him. Aang felt relieved that now he was considered marginally more interesting than her toes, and he hoped he could hold her interest.

'_**I mean what can I do to make it up **__**TO**__** you? What do you want? I could spar with you at night, or make sure your bath water is hot-**_ Ty Lee had crossed out the 'if you decide to take one,' which she had written first, for obvious reasons- _**or read you some scrolls.'**_

"How about you help me act out that fantasy I have that I told you about?"

At this point, Ty Lee turned around in her hammock to look at them both, a surprised and mischievous smile on her face. "What was that Toph?"

"I wasn't talking to you, Big Top."

"You mean, Melon Lord Two: The Rinding?"

"Yea, I want a rematch!"

Ty Lee rolled her eyes, and turned back around. She had been hoping for something sexier. As it was, she had to refrain from making a joke about Toph and melons.

'_**Of course, It'll be fun beating you a second time'**_

Was she nuts?! He couldn't say that to Toph! She would punch him in the arm then mop the floor with him, then bend dirt back onto the floor again, and mop the floor with him again. Or possibly insist that he mop the floor with himself because she didn't feel like doing it a second time.

"Ok, but, remember you asked for it, Toph. You know you're going to get beaten a second time." Aang said it, but didn't mean it. He shot the back of Ty Lee's head a heated look, one which the airbender missed completely as she swung gently back and forth.

"No way, Twinkle Toes, you're going down!!" She jumped up and punched him in the arm in the usual affectionate way. Then, she trotted out of the room, probably off to find the perfect melon.

When she was out of earshot, Aang flopped backward on the floor and groaned.

"Thanks a lot."

"You're welcome." Ty Lee told him brightly.

"Sarcasm."

"Yea, but, you'll be thanking me for real tomorrow."

"She's going to beat me up!!"

"Yea, she will kick your butt, but, she'll do it _tenderly_, and with full appreciation of your sacrifice." Ty Lee nodded, eyes wide.

"Yea, well, Girl-Sifu, you're fired."

"Ha! You're so cute when you fear for your life!! You just wait, you'll see. I bet you could get a kiss tomorrow if you play your cards right."

In spite of himself, Aang hesitated mid storming out of the room.

"You think?"

"Yup. I hope you're a good kisser."

"I'm a great kisser!"

Ty Lee shrugged and let him finish his dramatic exit. She was not convinced that he was as good as he thought, but, they would cross that bridge when they came to it. Smugly, she blew the ink dry and then rolled up the scroll.

"Sometimes I wish I was born a man." She told Momo, "Not because I secretly want to be one or anything, just because . . . I'd be so damn _good_ at it!"

...

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Hey all, apparently I have been nominated for the UFO awards! Whoo! Thank you to whoever nominated me, and, best of luck to all the other nominees. **

**I only just found out about this from Adridere, so I don't know how long it's been posted or if I'm supposed to do anything about it. ::sigh:: nobody tells me anything . . . so, seriously, anyone who has seen something related to my fic or my art, TELL ME. Odds are, I don't know about it.**

**...**

**...**

**I GOT ANOTHER TATTOO!!! YAAAY!!**

**Ok, that's not really fic news, but, whatever, I'm psyched, and you should be too.**

**...**

**...**

**I'm 90% sure I am going to be at the Big Apple Anime Fest this October, I'll be cosplaying Azula (and this time it's NOT thrown together last minute! YES!), you can see a picture of my (coincidentally) 90% completed cosplay costume that I am making on Deviant Art. **

**If you're going to be there, let me know to look out for you, I love to meet fans of my fic and give them spoilers.**

**...**

**...**

**Leave me a review!!.......................................................... or no sexytimes!!**

**................................**

**.........................**

**.................**

**...............**

**Okay, sexytimes.**

**..........................................................But No Ninjas!!**


	13. Chapter 13: Water and Fire Don't Mix

**Title:** A Net to Catch the Wind  
**Author:** Burning_Ice  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary:** The whole Fire Nation is in a tizzy because the most important birth of the century is about to take place. Of course there is only one person the Fire Lord thinks is cut out to midwife such an important delivery.

**Beta: **Unbetaed Copy

**Pairing:** Katara/Zuko, Azula/Hahn/Sangok, Toph/Aang/Ty Lee, Suki/Sokka,  
**..  
…**  
**Disclaimer:** Avatar belongs to it's creators, who, when we Zutarans are being polite, we call Bryke . . . usually we are not polite.  
**. .**

...

Chapter 13: Water and Fire Don't Mix

..

Trudging wearily, Sangok made his way back down the street in the waning moonlight. It wasn't that he was physically tired, he just felt emotionally drained. Dragging himself through a bending practice always made him feel like an old damp rag that someone had twisted and twisted and folded and twisted again until the last of it's moisture had been violently wrung from it.

Hue was nice though. Hue was really trying. He never asked him to do a difficult move to challenge him, and never made him fight anyone. To top it off, the swamp bender was teaching him healing on the side.

Ever since the young water bender could remember, he had wished he had been born a girl. He never would have had to fight or compete with the other boys. He could play gently with the other girls and study healing and medicine, and never feel the pressure to be the fastest or the strongest.

Sometimes, he wondered if the crossdressing impulses that he felt didn't all spring back from his curse of being born a bender. If he examined his life carefully, he could usually trace all his problems back to water bending.

Turning the corner, he finished plodding down the main road and moved into the shadow of the building he and the Tribesmen, and pseudo-Tribeswoman shared. The Moon was tugging at him, inviting him to play, encouraging him to bend. The moon was something between a desire and a compulsion to him, and always an unwelcome and dreaded companion in the darkness.

The Fire Princess drowned out the moon.

That was one of the many things he liked about her.

She was strong, fast, self assured, a great (although slightly selfish) leader, and powerful. She was everything that he ever wanted to be in life. Yet, she was just as unhappy as he was. Probably more. There was an empty psychoticness about her that he actually found enthralling. She was broken, she needed to be fixed, and he desperately wanted to be the one to do so. Maybe it was the healer in him, maybe the yearning for validation, maybe it was just another deeply buried fetish, all he knew for sure though was that he surrounded himself with such people. His best friend was a prime example, for the love of the spirits!

He pulled himself up onto the wooden ladder, scaling it one rung at a time. He liked her a lot, but, he wasn't sure that he had the mental fortitude to deal with her invective that night. All he wanted to do was collapse face down in his bed, cry quietly a little, then pass out.

It seemed the spirits had cut him a break, as he entered the hallway, Hahn stepped out of his room, soap and bath salts in hand, and a towel slung over his shoulder.

"Hahn!" Sangok put a hand on the older boy's shoulder, "I need a favor."

"It's quick right? I was about to wash up for bed."

"Can you deal with Azula tonight?"

"Er... Now? Uhh... Sangok, you know she wants you. She'll throw a fit if I try to touch her." Hahn touched the back of his head gingerly. There was still a lump from where she had thrown him into the rocks of the beach. Somehow he doubted that he had been forgiven for that little stunt.

It wasn't his fault though! The damn teenage girl was practically undressing him with her eyes whenever she looked at him, whether she knew it or not. She was too proud to ever make the first move, she almost hadn't made the second, just to prove him wrong. The warrior sighed and stretched his shoulders irritably, he had been tipsy, and was only trying to do what she wanted.

He wasn't sure what he himself wanted anymore.

Marlena wouldn't approve of her. Azula was aggressive, hot tempered, permanently disfigured, unhelpful, and of course, totally insane. Hahn had a hunch that she tortured and killed small animals in her youth. Yet, he couldn't help the electricity that crackled though his system whenever he noticed her golden eyes fixing him with an angry, impatient, hungry stare.

"Please Hahn? I just... can't..." Sangok implored, rubbing his head in a way that suggested a headache was forming underneath the skin.

"Fine." Hahn agreed reluctantly as he stood still in the hallway and watched his best friend slink off into the master bed room. Looking wistfully at his toiletries, he placed them gently on the floor by the wall, where they were least likely to be stepped on, and slipped unwillingly into the cantankerous Princess' domain.

In the half light of the half moon, he groped around her things and eventually unearthed her lotion. It would have been easier if she had lifted a finger to help him, or even conjure a small plume of fire to light his way, but, she stared resolutely at the wall that rimmed two sides of her bed.

"Sangok? .... Ah! Hahn! Get out of my room, you depraved cad!! Where's Sangok?"

He wanted to ignore the demand and the colorful insult, but figured he should at least try to be civil and reasonable with her. She was, after all, a stupid teenager.

"He's tired, I'll dress your scars tonight."

"No! Fetch him right now!"

"Azula, have a heart," A week ago, he wouldn't have bothered to appeal to her empathetic side, he would have tried to force her to bend to reality. After seeing the soft spot that she seemed to have for his best friend, though, he felt it was worth a try to be diplomatic. She wouldn't have manhandled Hajar if she wasn't fond of the younger water bender. "He wouldn't have asked me to do it if he wasn't really upset. He's the most obliging person in the world, and he knows you don't like me."

His attempt to mollify her seemed to work, she crossed her arms and sunk back onto her pillows in a pout. She respected the water bender enough to accept that he was too upset for her, but didn't care enough about him to visit him and make sure he was okay.

"Give it to me, I'll do it myself."

"You can't reach. Hike your shirt up, or down, or whatever it is that you usually do, will you?"

"Don't patronize me!!" She snapped. With a quick shift of weight, she had sprung from the bed and stepped menacingly in his direction.

Hahn sighed, he was pretty sure he knew what this was about. She was sore about the eve she was recrowned the Dragon Princess. He himself felt that he had nothing to apologize for, in fact, if anyone was owed words of regret, it was him, though he did understand how her inflated pride might have been hurt.

In truth, he hadn't gone out and taken a lover (or three) to get even with her. In fact, to his secret shame, it had been quite the opposite. She had stormed off, leaving him bleeding and horny in the sand, and Sokka had made some sort of inane comment about how Yue had probably wanted to do the same thing and that if the warrior did have babies with the Princess, they would probably strangle each other in the womb.

The next thing he knew, the surprisingly strong for her size Kyoshi Warrior, Saki or something, was hauling him off her boyfriend and giving him a stout knee to the groin. She could see exactly where it was too, he was still half stiff from making out with the fire princess. By the time he could stand again, the couple was gone. He didn't stand though, instead, he prayed. He prayed to Tui and La to grant him the inner balance to be able to cope with his grief, he prayed to Yue to lift her curse so he no longer had to choose between love and safety, and he prayed to the spirit gods to watch over his son until the day they were reunited in the afterlife.

Then, he had done what any man would do at that point. Drank. He drank like his father was a bloody fish. He drank until he couldn't feel the bitter disappointment he felt from the less than perfect encounter. He drank until the petulant remarks of his one time competitor didn't sting any longer. He drank until he couldn't feel the desperately empty, nauseatingly agonizing hole in his chest that used to brim full with the love of his wife and son. Somehow, the Warrior Girl with the wineskin got more and more attractive with each cup, and the pain in his mouth and from his bruises was getting smaller with each cup. The rest of the evening was a black pool of nothingness that hid the submerged memories beneath. Though, by the way the girls had whispered to each other the following morning, he had the sinking feeling that he might have cried or done something even stupider.

"I'm not patronizing you." Hahn was now starting to get a headache himself, he changed his tone, imbuing it with false sweetness, "Can you reach your back?"

Azula said nothing, he saw her form shrink in on itself, her knuckles cracked as her fingers drew into fists.

"Do you want to be able to move your shoulders tomorrow, or do you want to throw me out?" He ignored her threatening body language and sat down on her bed, waiting.

She stood stiff and strait for a while, eyeing him, then, finally, gestured for him to turn his back. Hahn crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, but, complied. She didn't have anything that he hadn't seen already... and vice versa.

"So," he asked as he studied the cracks running the length of the wall, "Are we going to talk about it?" Behind him, he heard the shuffle of cloth and despite his good intentions, found himself peering casually over his shoulder.

"No." Luckily for him, she had her back to him as she unwound her breast bindings, rolling the bandage up on itself as she unveiled her shoulder blades layer by layer. She stood directly in the line of the moonlight, and it silhouetted her form beautifully and dulled the harsh scarring, so, if he squinted, he could see the ghost of the elegant and stunning young lady that she had once been.

As she turned, so did he, once again facing the wall, and pretending to fidget with his latest carving. He felt the mattress shift as she slid onto it and lay down on her stomach, brushing her short black hair forward and off the back of her neck. The Honored Warrior turned to face her fully and picked up the jar of ointment, coating his fingers with the strange smelling seaweed paste.

He saw her flinch as he touched her for the first time, and felt her back muscles quiver, stretched so tight from anxiety and disgust that they were twitching under the strain. Looking over her shoulder, he saw her clenching her jaw. He knew enough of the quirks of her own personal body language to know that that was a telltale sign that she was nervous or frightened.

"Will you light the candles?" He asked, "I can barely see your back." Her skin was coarse against his hands, but, his own palms were rough from years of spear wielding.

The Princess quickly shook her head. She wanted it that way.

"It would be a big help."

"No."

"You're mad at me."

"What gave it away?" She remarked, sarcastically.

"Azula, I'm sorry... I'm sorry I kissed you, I was a little drunk." He thought that if he made the first move, she would match his apology with one of her own. She didn't.

"Of course," came the muffled but still biting response, "Of _course_ you were. You would have _had_ to have been, wouldn't you?"

"Now, don't you think you owe me...Um... what?" his slow massaging circles cranked to a stop as he tried to understand the sentence.

She propped herself up slightly on her elbows, and looked over her left shoulder at him, a hateful, gold, one-eyed glare. She was careful not to turn enough to reveal the scarred half of her. Hahn wondered why she didn't just wear a mask, he would have carved her one himself, but, he knew she would be insulted. She would see it as him trying to cover her unattractiveness, not him trying to do something nice for her to make her more comfortable in her own skin.

"You would have had to have been drunk to want to kiss me."

There was a long, tense pause, the darkness growing thick. She blinked once, twice, then looked away, effectively backing off. Something she rarely did. He heard her take a deep, wracked breath, then look up at the ceiling, a trick to stop tears from forming.

"That's not what I meant." Hahn was quite sure suddenly that the hostility was a front. She was using it to hide her own insecurities about her body image and about her identity crisis. His hands began to work again, as his own frustrations eased. She was only a kid in so many ways, a stupid kid that was trying to deal with everyone hating her by pushing them away and hating them first.

It was so . . . immature.

"I meant that I was drunk enough to think that the Princess of the Fire Nation would want to kiss me. Stupid, huh?"

She grunted noncommittally, and turned back around. Although she seemed as annoyed as ever, he felt her relax, her body drooping into the bed wearily. She forgave him, and her anxiety and paranoia were temporarily appeased. He began rubbing her back again, concentrating on working the moisture and elasticity into the scars. The tenseness, however, had eased from her muscles only to resurface in the silence.

"Sangok usually talks." She informed him.

"Is that your way of asking me to talk to you?"

"No."

"What do you want to hear? Do you want me to recite you a poem?"

"Oh yes," he could practically sense her eyes roll, "I'd just love to hear about the moon and your inner torment some more. Don't you write anything interesting?"

"Do you?"

Azula snorted, as though poetry was both boring and beneath her.

"That's what I thought." Hahn told her dryly, "I want to create a more beautiful world. You just want to conquer it."

"Just recite a poem, water savage."

"Fine." Hahn paused for a moment, and tried to think of something that would amuse her. "Oh Gods! The raptures of the night! Where fierce convulsions of delight! How in each other's arms involved, We lay confounded, and dissolved!" He pressed the heels of his hands into her as he recited, grinding out the rhythm of the poem on her back, "Bodies mingling, sexes blending, Which should be lost most contending, Darting fierce and flaming kisses, Plunging into boundless blisses;"

She turned then, to look at him again, a level, unreadable stare.

"Our bodies, and our souls afire." Hahn continued, pretending to be oblivious to her scrutiny, "Tossed by tempests of desire; Till with utmost fury driven, Drowned at once, we sunk to heaven."

Water tribe men, the princess decided, had too much spare time to sit around and write things. Yet, she couldn't deny the soft feeling of disappointment when the older warrior closed his mouth and reached for the glass jar. He was about to continue applying the salve, but before he could, something large, scaly, and draconian was worming it's way through the small window and jumped in between the two of them forcing Hahn onto the floor with it's own inertia.

"Khar!! Get out!! What are you doing here?!" Azula sat up abruptly, pulling her blanket to her chest.

Hahn watched them stare at each other for a moment before Azula spoke again.

"No! Go back to bed!!"

Pause.

"I don't care if there were _fifteen_ gremlins!"

Pause.

"No. Go back to the mountain and sleep with your mother!!!"

Pause.

"NO!!! Ugh! You miserable BRUTE!!" The kit, however was already slithering into her bed, though his entire butt and tail hung off of it precariously.

...

...

...

...

Ty Lee walked into the plaza, yawning and scratching her scalp in the dawn light. Technically, it was too early for the water benders to be up, but, Hue must have dragged Sangok out of his bed, as the two were warming up, pushing and pulling a snake of water back and forth between them. Zuko, on the other hand, seemed to be just cooling down, his hands flattened to the ground as he folded over in a forward bend. Azula and her new pet sat on the rim of the fountain nearby, the girl watching him intently, her legs crossed and her foot bobbing impatiently.

Zuko knew he was being stared at, but was either ignoring it, or so used to his sister that he didn't really notice it anymore.

Nearby, Hahn sat, whittling away at a stone, making something that looked like it would turn into a bird of some sort when it was finished. He was close enough to stop Azula from attacking anyone, but far enough away so that he wouldn't have to amuse her.

Crossing the multicolored cobblestones, Ty Lee sat down next to her old friend. They lounged in silence as the Kyoshi Warriors jogged by, Suki and Kisa leading the pack with Sokka trailing about fifty feet behind, gasping for breath. The two sisters in contrast were chatting animatedly about something, their auburn hair flouncing behind them with each step.

"Why are you watching him?" Ty Lee leaned against her friend, an old habit. In response, Azula moved away, breaking the contact of the sides of their arms, and it took the acrobat a second to remember that the Princess didn't remember their intimate friendship. Azula might have been the Alpha female, but, Ty Lee was the friendship-glue that held the threesome together. At first, at the Academy, Azula and Mai had tolerated each other because they both wanted to be friends with her. It took years for the bond to form between the aristocrat and the princess, and it had never been truly solid.

"I want to see if he plans on bending lightning."

"I don't." Zuko said as he moved his heels together into a v shape and dropped a hip, stretching out all the muscles in his straightened leg.

"You could always bend it before." Ty Lee opened her third eye as she sat, it was always closed first thing in the morning, and she had to wait several seconds and take a few deep, cleansing breaths before the blurry ghosts of her friends' auras began to shimmer translucently into view.

"I can't anymore."

*You can't bend lightning if you can't separate your qi, and you can't separate your qi if you don't know who you are.* Khar piped up helpfully.

"Shut up, nobody asked you."

"I didn't say anything..." Ty Lee tried to keep the offence she felt out of her voice.

"Not you."

Ty Lee tapped her heels against the stone impatiently, their easy friendship now strained. She looked over to the Tribesman, deciding to focus her attention on him, as, Azula was preoccupied with studying her brother's technique.

"That's a really pretty toy you're making, who is it for?"

"Nobody." Hahn set down his knife and held it up to the morning light, "I'm just making it."

"Both of you need to stop your mindless chatter." Azula snapped as her concentration broke.

"It's sooo pretty. You should totally help Sokka. He made Suki a betrothal necklace, and, between you, me, and the lanternpost, it, like, wasn't very nice."

"Really?" This seemed to interest the man, as he turned to face her fully, and flashes of yellow blossomed in his aura.

"Well, you could see he was _trying_ really hard." Ty Lee gesticulated with her hands and shoulders as she spoke, "He just really didn't know what he was doing. It looked like a bug to me."

"Am I speaking to myself?!" Azula demanded, unused to being ignored by her normally attentive bodyguard. It annoyed her, and she blew irritably at the curtain of hair over the right side of her face.

*We're listening!!*

"I thought water tribesmen liked to sleep in." Ty Lee remarked as Sokka huffed by, completing another lap.

"If Azula is awake, so are we." Hahn responded, losing interest as the conversation moseyed away from his one time rival's inability to provide for his new lover.

"That's so... _romantic_!!"

"'Tara!" Upside down Zuko yelled suddenly.

"Anyway, it looks like the last of us that are cold blooded is up." Hahn pointed. Katara was yawning widely as she ambled into the square. Her hair had been finger combed into a messy braid, and her usual facial jewelry was missing.

"Hey, sweetie."

"That's it!" Azula averted her eyes as her brother leaned in to kiss the water wench and stood. Khar jumped up as well, threading through her legs and nearly tripping her.

*We want to go for a swim!! We want to catch fish!*

Instead of playing, Azula wandered across the courtyard to where Sangok was practicing. He was doing badly. Not for lack of strength or flexibility though. It was clear that his block was mental, not physical.

*You lead, he'll follow.*

"Pardon?"

*You should go practice with him!*

"I'm not a water bender." She replied, crossing her arms impatiently, "Water and fire don't mix. They repulse, they compete, they try to steam or drench the other into non existence." Somehow, the statement was not just about bending, and Khar seemed to pick up on it.

*Then why do dragons have gills?*

...

...

...

"It is romantic though." Ty Lee spoke up, "Did you know your auras mix with each other? Sometimes it's hard to see where the red ends and the violet begins."

"You see my aura?"

"Mhm. Violet as a base color. That means that you're, like, sensitive and spiritual but you're introverted and find it hard to verbally express your feelings." Ty Lee leaned in and chewed her lower lip, "I bet that's what all the carving and poetry is for, right? It's easier than actually saying it."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Hahn told her and stood up quickly, taken aback by how the girl could see right through him.

"Is something going on between you two? Both your auras are so gray and dull most of the time, but they get really bright sometimes, around each other. Yours always clings really close to you too, it's like a glove, you know, when she isn't nearby."

"Nothing's going on."

Ty Lee grinned, the way his aura darkened, she knew he was lying.

"It's too bad, you're her type, did you know? Tall, strong chin, long dark hair, prominent nose... you look a lot like this guy Chan she had a crush on for a while."

"I better go check on Azula."

With the small, knit circle of the Princess and the tribesman having dissolved around her, Ty Lee found herself staring morosely at the Kyoshi Warriors plus Sokka. Kisa was leading them in their morning stretches, and the acrobat longed to join them, but, had the distinct feeling that she wasn't welcome. If Suki wasn't staying on in more than an advisory sense, if _she_ was the one leading the group, Ty Lee knew she could have jumped in at any time as long as she wore the proper uniform. Kisa, on the other hand, would politely, icily ask her to leave.

"Ayame, shoulders sliding down your back..." she heard her ex instruct, "Yuki, your knee is past your ankle, widen your stance or you'll wrench it. Now, I want everyone to sink three inches deeper into the stance."

Everyone groaned with what was left of their breath.

_Why do I always need to be the center of attention?! _Ty Lee sighed wistfully.

As she pined, Aang walked over to her, her pink and purple glider in hand. He kept glancing over his shoulder warily at Azula, but, the princess seemed oblivious to his existence in general.

"We should go flying." He suggested, "You look like you need some fresh air."

"You can't, Toph-"

"Toph wont be up for another hour at least." Aang told her firmly, "Come on, you'll feel better when you're airbending." She knew he was right too, there was something therapeutic or meditative about it. He was trying to get her away from Kisa, and doing a bad job of being cool and subtle about it, but, she gave him credit for effort. She was surprised he noticed she was upset at all.

He was so sweet and attentive.

Ty Lee smiled, giggled, and accepted the staff, and it wasn't until she was airborne that she realized she had used her flirtatious-giggle, and not her friendship-giggle.

"DO YOU WANT TO GO HIGHER?!" Aang hollered over the wind, and Ty Lee dipped her sail in a yes. They found a warm draft, and caught it, letting it carry them upward as they circled the island basin.

By the time they landed on the warm rocks of the volcano, Ty Lee was feeling a lot better, and her aura had gone from a desaturated grey to a bright pink. Ty Lee collapsed back on the stone, worn out, her upper body strength, though considerable, was nowhere near as second nature to her as it was to the Avatar, and she found clinging to the glider for extended periods of time to be exhausting.

Aang, however trotted off along the rocks, exploring and playing like he was four instead of fourteen.

"Hey, Ty?" He hung like a sloth from a tree branch as he spoke, "I've been thinking about what you said earlier... you know, about the kissing?"

"Mmhm." Ty Lee sat up, then used her staff glider to haul herself to her feet, "What about it Aang?"

"Well, I don't know... I'm nervous... what if she shoves me off and laughs or something?" Aang dropped from the tree and walked back over to his girl-sifu.

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know." Aang looked around, "Well... Katara did."

"When?"

"It was during the Ember Island Players performance of 'The Boy in the Iceberg'. I told her that I wanted to be with her, and then I kissed her and-"

"Waaaaait, wait wait waitwait." Ty Lee bent forward and waved her hands back and forth infront of his face, a signal for him to stop talking.

"Er..."

"You just grabbed her and kissed her?!"

"Umm."

"I should punch you again!"

"Please don't!!"

"Aang, you don't just grab a girl and kiss her for a first kiss!"

"Why not?"

"Don't question your girl-sifu!! She has so much practical social experience that you would neither believe nor respect her anymore if you even heard the half of it!!"

"But... I thought you... That's how they kiss in plays and scro-Eek!!"

As he spoke, Ty Lee grabbed him and yanked him in, leaning close like she was going to lay one on him. Instinctively, the air bender threw up his hands and pushed her hard in the chest.

"Yea, you don't like it either, do you?" Ty Lee asked, subtly grabbing his wrists and removing his hands from her chest.

"Well... no..."

"Ok, so, like, we have rule one. Always ask a girl if you can kiss her."

"But, how do I do that?!"

"Hmm, how about" Ty Lee paused to brainstorm, "Say something like 'You're fighting so distractedly Toph, do you want me to kiss you?' But, only if you can play it cool, like, you don't care either way if she says yes or no."

"I guess." Aang decided that this advice was sounding suspiciously similar to the advice he got from Sokka when the team was visiting Aunt Wu's village, and, he doubted it would work any better this time around.

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Well, let me hear you say it!"

Aang cleared his throat, "Umm, you're fighting so distractedly, Toph, do you want to kiss me?"

Ty Lee squinted an eye at him, "Maybe you better stick with a sincere 'May I kiss you?'."

...

...

...

"Why would anyone want to let their defense become their offence?" Azula complained as she shifted her weight through the stance, mirroring Sangok. She had thought that Khar was crazy, but, had finally given in to his whining and asked to join the lesson. Alarmingly, the lizard had been correct.

*Don't be so negative!* Khar was trying to mimic them the best he could with his whiskers and his front paws, unfortunately, his lower half tended to lag behind him without anything to do.

Shifting his weight through the stances, Sangok tried hard to raise a water octopus around him, but it only ended up smacking him hard in the gut and imploding.

"I can't do this!" he whined, "I'm not good at water bending!!"

"No." Azula snapped at him, "You're not trying!! I can pick up the proper stance, and, I'm not even a water bender. You're not taking this seriously! It's just an unpleasant chore to you, isn't it? Stop wasting everyone's time and give more!! Give _more!_" Sangok stared at her mouth agape as she stepped in and adjusted his arms, then kicked his ankle so he would widen his stance. "Now I know you can do this if you want to, so you better start _wanting_ to, _really fast_!!"

"Princess, ya don' need ta yell at im!" Hue protested.

*We think he kind of likes the a-tent-ton.* Khar offered his opinion even though nobody had asked him and nobody could hear him.

"Well, he needs to realize that he looks sillier holding back and putting forth no effort than he would if he tried with all his might and failed." Azula turned to stare straight into the aquatic blue eyes of the red skinned bender, "I would respect you more if you tried and failed."

It was a half truth, to her trying and failing was little better than not trying at all, and both were leagues below prodigal success. Still, the boy would have to walk before he could run.

"Hello Hue."

The four assorted organisms turned to look at the approaching female water bender. Katara had pulled back her hair and fastened her water skins around her waist, though something about her looked pale and unsteady.

"Hey therr, lil lady!"

"Master Katara." Sangok greeted her with a nod.

"Last night, you asked me to come and practice with you." Katara elaborated, the whole time her eyes were glued on the Fire Princess, who returned her hostile glare in ful.

"Ah yes, I figure yer warmed up 'n reddy fer a bout er two, right?"

"Against _Master Katara_?!" Sangok took a subconscious step closer to Azula and grabbed her arm, begging physically for her protection.

"Ah promise she ain't gon attack ya. It's just fer ya ta practice yer chasin' o a movin' target."

"Azula, go find somewhere else to be." Katara told the Princess, crossing her arms and frowning.

"What?" Azula glanced from Katara to Hue, "No, I can watch if I want."

*Ooh, she hates you.*

"You have absolutely no reason to want to watch two water benders spar." Katara insisted. Mostly, she just didn't want the trigger happy noble there, breathing down her neck as she tried to spar. Also, she might be holding a teensy grudge.

"Hue?" Azula turned to the older man, demanding he take her side and force the Water Tribeswoman to back off.

"I won't help unless she leaves." Katara stated, metaphorically putting her foot down.

"You spoiled water peasant! You can't boss me around, I'm the Princess of the Fire Nation, you're just bedding the Fire Lord!! He could drop you so fast that your head would spin, and then you would be nothing! How dare you-"

"Zula," Sangok placed his hands on the Princess's shoulders, and turned her around so she faced him fully, her back to the south woman "Go find Hahn, okay? It's just a practice."

*We don't like Hahn.* Khar grumped, *He make Lala sad last night, We had to in-ter-vene.* The tips of his whiskers and his tail were twitching angrily.

"Don't _call_ me that!" Azula ordered the dragon irritably, "Wait... you told me you had a nightmare!!"

"Guys, just keep calm." Sangok interjected, trying to derail the fracas before it got out of hand.

"What did he say?" Katara asked, staring at the dragon kit.

"Nothing. He said he doesn't like Hahn." Azula narrowed her eyes at the snake like reptile.

Katara looked annoyed, but finally sighed and relented, "Fine, I'd rather you were I can see you anyway."

...

...

...

"So, do you want me to look at your Aura now? Maybe I can help you unblock some of your chakras with my acupressure points." Ty Lee offered as she and Aang threaded through the courtyard. Suki and the warriors were nowhere to be found, and she hoped they had gone to the beach or something, somewhere where she wouldn't have to see them for the whole day. Katara was practicing with Sangok, and Hahn was sitting on the cobbles, playing with Momo by dragging a long piece of straw along the ground and letting the lemur chase it.

"Actually..." Aang caught sight of Toph splashing herself off in the water of the fountain, "Maybe later..."

"Hey, remember." Ty Lee caught his arm, "Let her win, but don't let on that you're letting her win."

"Okay." Aang grinned and started off towards the tough little bender.

Ty Lee sighed, pouting with her lips slightly. Suddenly she was feeling a whole lot less happy for Aang and a whole lot more sorry for herself. Resolutely, she reminded herself that she was being very silly.

"Hey Twinkle Toes, where were you?"

"Just out flying with Ty Lee." Aang shouldered his staff and grinned boyishly, mostly to cover his anxiety. "I wanted to make sure she actually practiced her Airbending."

"Ready for a rematch?!" Toph demanded, then forged ahead without an answer, "Melon Lord is all set up further up the mountain. I got those two water benders to help me out, they were happy to get away from the Kyoshi Warriors. They kept calling them 'bull dykes' whatever those are... sound like an animal. Pretty sure it was an insult too. Ah well, they'll be sorry when I 'accidentally' let it slip to the fan girls tonight."

The left the squat adobe houses of the Sun Warriors behind and started to climb the mountain. The whole city was starting to drain, now that the Tournament had been completed, the Fire Benders were beginning to take the ferries back to the main islands of the archipelago. Aang was pretty sure that Zuko would want to leave within a few days as well, what that meant for Azula and Khar though, he wasn't sure.

"Wow Toph, you went all out." Melon Lord was a good deal scarier than he was before, and his face had been carved to look suspiciously like a certain Princess he knew, complete with a grass-wig covering the right side of her face. Aang wondered if he pulled up the vegetation if the melon itself would be scarred.

Toph shrugged, "I'm told Water Tribesmen have artistic flare. Now, how about loser has to be the winner's slave for a day... are you feeling lucky?"

Aang was about to tell her that he knew better than to gamble with her, but suddenly realized that that was probably what Ty Lee had had in mind in the first place when she told him to lose. He would get to spend a day hanging around Toph without having to make an excuse.

"Deal."

Beneath that bubbling, literally air headed literally exterior, there may just lurk a social genius.

"You can use all your elements, just, no flying."

"Ok, then, no metal bending."

"Deal."

It had been almost a year since he had fought Toph in any way, shape, or form. Fighting with her in Omashu seemed like lifetimes ago. He had still called Katara his girlfriend, he had only ever kissed one girl, and he had still never seen a girl without a shirt. He had thought he was the last airbender in the world. He knew better now, as he teetered on the brink of manhood, he could practically feel himself growing into his new wants, needs, and preferences.

Toph was good.

She had definitely not been slacking off as the Fire Lords personal guard. He had to really scramble to stay out of her way. Although Toph had never actually been _slow_, he had never before felt such a strain keeping up with her.

"Come on Twinkle Toes!!" She catcalled as he leapfrogged over a boulder hurtling toward his head, "You're getting sluggish in your old age!!"

"I'm an 114 year old man!!" He shouted back. What had Ty Lee told him? Let her win. Pfft, that was easy for Ty Lee to say when she didn't have rocks falling from the sky at her.

Dodging upwards, he jumped from tree branch to tree branch until he had a good angle on the melon scarecrow. Unfortunately, he had to change his course as a pillar of rock shot up, in the perfect spot for him to crash into head on. Veering, out of the way, he crash landed, taking a bit longer than necessary to get up and get his head back into the fight.

It wasn't long before he found himself buried to the chin in the rock, Toph standing over him triumphantly. Melon Lord didn't last much longer than he did.

"I give you credit for trying, Twinkle Toes," Toph spat out a seed, "Most people wouldn't be so stubborn in the face of unbeatable odds." She punched him in the arm in her own special, affectionate way.

"Yea." Aang toyed with his wedge of melon, disinclined to eat it. Instead, he rubbed his wrists anxiously, pulling at ties that no longer bound him. It was Azula's fault, really. The anxiety he felt deep down. No matter how many inches he grew or how confident he acted, more often than not, he still felt like that scared little boy, permanently tied to the marble bedposts. The next thing out of the earth bender's mouth though, made the butterflies in his stomach suddenly work themselves into a frenzy of beating wings and tickling legs.

"Best two out of three?"

"Nah, you already started to eat your mascot."

"You seem distracted Twinkle Toes, Are you thinking about kissing me?"

He knew the correct answer was 'yes'.

"I... um..."

The only good answer was 'yes'.

"Kiss... you?"

She played it off so cool!! How did she look so nonchalant?!

"Yes!" he finally choked out.

"I thought so." Toph smirked, then grabbed a handful of his robes before pulling him in. Aang practically felt the air between them shift, the breeze pick up, and with a soft gasp of breath, he felt the earthbenders parted, full, melon-sweet lips press gently to his own.

...

...

...

Katara sat on the adobe windowsill, gazing down vacantly at Azula and Khar as they had one of their half audible conversations as the sun set. The more she looked, the more she didn't like what she saw. The Princess was already unstable and prone to violent outbursts, and she worried that the delicate state of the girl's mind was going to shatter if the added strain of caring for a baby was thrown onto it. Khar did spend much of his day with his parents, or, more accurately, his dam, but there seemed to be little intimacy between the two male dragons. In fact, Khar had exhibited a dislike for men in general (minus Zuko for some reason), snapping at ankles and baring teeth when they tried to touch him or took up what he felt was too much of Azula's attention.

Apparently, the male dragons were territorial.

On the other hand, Azula, for once, seemed to be trying. She had offered to help Sangok, she had been civil to Hahn, and had completely ignored Aang, which was an improvement over terrorizing him for fun.

"Katara? Have you seen the ink and parchment?" Zuko asked, digging through their mutual bag.

"I loaned them to Ty Lee." Katara said, sliding off the architecture and turning to face him, leaning back on the sill, "Why do you need them? Are you going to finish your vows?"

"Not right now," Zuko replied, oblivious to her hinting, "I want to write back to the palace. I don't think that we can stay here much longer, I need to let Manu know to prepare Azula's rooms and to assemble a faction of the best guards to keep her locked down. I'll have to write Arnook too, let him know about her change of residence. Uugh... I don't know what I'm going to do... Uncle won't be pleased." Zuko abandoned his search for the supplies and sat back on the bed. Reaching up, he pinched the bridge of his nose like he did whenever he was frustrated or indecisive.

"Then why are you doing it?" Katara stepped in and began undoing her fiancé's topknot, running her fingers through his coarse black hair.

"I think mother would want me to. You don't though, do you?"

Katara hesitated in her scalp massage and chewed on her lower lip. From what she could tell, as a young mother, Ursa had loved Azula, just, not as much as she did Zuko. Azula reminded her too much of the cruelness she saw in Ozai, and, herself.

"I think Azula is still dangerous to have around, I think it won't be good for her to be submerged back into the lifestyle that drove her mad." Katara ran her fingers over Zuko's cheekbones, "But, I don't think she is strong enough, physically OR mentally to take your birthright anymore, and I think she knows it."

"I'm hoping, with time, she'll see that being a Princess and a Dragon Knight and resurrecting the Long Da will be as prestigious as being the Fire Lord without the pressure."

"_I'm_ hoping Sangok will come back with us and babysit her for a few months." Katara muttered under her breath. "I swear, she thinks she owns him, and yet he has her under his thumb."

"That's something else I'll have to look in to. Chief Arnook won't be pleased about that either. I'm sure he has more important things for his heir to be doing." Zuko wrapped his arms around his wife to be's waist and pulled her down onto the bed, "Maybe I can make up some sort of diplomatic excuse like...umm..."

"Like Master Water Bender Katara has agreed to take him on as a student, and, will teach him Swamp, Pole, and Tribal fusion styles and healing." Katara supplied for him, propping herself up onto an elbow, "I worked with him today, he has...er... potential."

"You'd do that?"

Katara shrugged with her free shoulder, then rolled from her side to her back, "I've never had a pupil before. It might be fun. Plus, that will give them more time together, time to _get to know each other._"

"Well, at least we know she won't be running wild, and none of us will have to deal with Hahn anymore."

"Don't be so sure." Katara observed her lover make an unhappy-face, then smiled widely, "You are _such_ a great big brother." She grabbed him gently around the neck and pulled, tugging him down for a soft kiss. He was still a bit distracted by the stresses that awaited him at the Fire Nation Palace, but, soon he melted gratefully into the embrace.

"Katara," he told her when they broke apart, "Promise me you will never use that phrase right before you kiss me ever again."

"I promise." The Waterbender smirked, then let her arms slip from where they still wreathed his neck. Her fiancé got weirded out so easily.

Zuko relaxed onto her, resting his head on his girlfriend's shoulder. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations of her fingers stroking his skin affectionately. It had been a nice break, but, he needed to roll up his sleeves and get back to work as soon as possible. He felt Katara shift softly underneath him and wrap her legs around his waist.

Leaning down to kiss her again he ran his hand up her sides, caressing her ribcage before moving to massage her breasts through the fabric. Instead of moaning and encouraging him like she usually did, he heard her wince. Reigning his passion in to a gentle contact, he focused instead on the intensity of it, every touch carrying the electricity of their attraction.

Katara was quick to help him with undoing the ties of her top and pulling off her wrist guards. As her fingers went to work on her own skirt, she felt her husband to be pressing his lips to her neck, ears, collarbone, and shoulders. Idly, he let his thumbs trace the tattoos that adorned her arms.

After she had shimmied out of her clothes, she started on his, stripping him down as efficiently as she had herself. Their mouths met again, and Katara dragged her tongue across the fire bender's lips as his fingers began to toy gently with her piercings.

Zuko returned the kiss eagerly, using his weight and strength to press her more completely into the fabric below them. He let his fingers trail across her stomach, then up the inside of her thigh, teasing soft, meandering strokes into her skin. Arcing up against him, his girlfriend sighed and wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him closer and urging him on. Before long they had fallen into a familiar rhythm of snatched kisses, choking gasps and desperate movement, somehow their momentum taking them all the way across the expanse of the bed.

Her intended had memorized her body well, and soon Katara felt the liquid fire of release pooling in her belly. It was too much, flushed and sweaty, she threw her head back and moaned, the sound tearing raggedly past her vocal chords.

Limply, she felt Zuko reposition her, twisting across and around her like the dragons he learned his craft from, then he too shuddered in his own rapture before collapsing limply on top of her.

To spent to even splash herself off, the last sensations Katara remembered before drifting off to sleep, curled against her intended, was the soft pants of her lover as he recovered, the heady feeling of satisfaction and love that fogged through her mind, and of a strange freezing heat that began slowly seeping into her skin.

Midnight was approaching when Katara jerked awake, sitting up suddenly on the prehistoric mattress throwing her arms around her knees. She could feel herself sweating buckets in the warm night, but, her whole body was covered in goose bumps.

"Mmmphff... leg cramp?" Zuko roused groggily reaching for her calf, his eyes still half closed, "Tara?"

"Zuko... I..." Her stomach turned over and she scrambled out of bed, knocking over a nearby potted plant before losing what was left of her dinner in their wash basin. She felt Zuko pull her hair back from her face a few seconds later. He rubbed her back gently until the waves of nausea passed. Finally, Katara pressed her palms flat on the table and leaned over it, elbows and knees shaking.

"Are you okay 'Tara?" Zuko asked, "I told you not to eat that crustacean they gave us for dinner." His hands left her for a half a minute, then she felt their blanket being draped over her shoulders, and she wrapped it tightly around her, slowly lowering herself to the floor.

"Very funny, I think I just caught a tropical virus or something."

"Really 'Tara, don't dodge the subject, you've been depressed, nauseous, and antisocial since we got here."

"Not since we _got_ here, since you gave me that milk stuff."

"What's the matter?!" Sokka burst into the room without bothering to knock, "I heard a scuffle and something smash! Where's my sister?!"

"Sokka!" Suki was close on his heels, "Don't just barge in!"

They both stood frozen for a minute, slightly in shock from the scene before them. Sokka was the first to recover.

"Zuko!! Where are your sleeping pants?!"

"I... don't.... wear.... any?"

"Well, hurry up and put some on! Suki, don't open your eyes yet."

"Once again, not closing them, Sokka."

The Southman yelped and whirled around, clamping his hand over his girlfriend's eyes. "For the love of the Spirits, Zuko, put on some pants, nobody wants to see your ice tiger!!"

"Actually-"

"Sokka, please don't shout, my head hurts." Katara pulled the blanket more tightly around herself, her teeth beginning to chatter. She saw Zuko grab and wrap a loincloth around his waist irritated by her brother's scene.

"Why is Sokka yelling about ice tigers?" Ty Lee stuck her head out of her room, curious about the scene unfolding. This time, at least, her affair with Suki's sister wasn't the cause of it.

"I'll go get the shaman." Suki stated, falling back on her training as captain and taking charge of the situation, "Sokka, come with me. Ty Lee, help Zuko get Katara back to bed."

"Ma'am, yes ma'am."

As Suki fell back into her old habits, apparently, so did Ty Lee. The Kyoshi warrior and the Tribesman turned and hurried down the hallway, while the airbender began searching the room for a towel.

...

...

...

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Hehehe, Obviously, Katara ships Azula/Sangok. Zuko seems to too. Ty Lee, matchmaker extraordinaire, on the other hand...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**So, I was making coffee for this guy the other day, and he was telling me that he was an author. I was all excited, because, Mary Pope Osborne had introduced herself to me a few months ago, I asked him what he wrote. He told me a Twilight-centric SAT prep book.**

**Yup, you heard me.**

**So, I decided to flip through an SAT vocab list, and, to my surprise, Azula uses a lot of SAT words. (Psh, I wonder why... maybe because she is **_**grandiloquent**_**) So, any of you taking the SAT, it's totally legit to read my fanfiction. **

**You are, in fact, studying vocabulary. (And Yes! Captive Audience has them too! Misogynist, foppish, salacious, chauvinist, ****virago... )**

**I feel like I should go through and underline them or something.... Or maybe include discussion questions....**

**--What events in this chapter do you think are foreshadowing?**

**--What are the similarities and differences between Hue and Iroh?**

**--How did Sangok asking the Shaman if the sedative would react to Azula's medicines illustrate the Chekhov's gun trope?**

**--Do YOU think Azula will die from Hahn's curse? Do you think Hahn is cursed at all?**

**--Do you think the Author is trying to reference the 'Garden of Eden' with the Snake and Tree spirits of the swamp?**

**--Do you think these stupid things are more fun if it's applied to fanfiction?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I posted a new Sokkla lime, it's up if you click into my profile. It was me sort of test driving the ship to see if I liked it enough to write something for it. (Which may or may not have something to do with my next fanfic, I plead the fifth) I liked it, but not enough to want to write a fic of it.**

**Still you might enjoy the fic if you enjoy the ship.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I am probably going to be at the Big Apple Comic con this year, Saturday and Sunday. I'm going to be cosplaying Crazy Azula. If you're going, drop me a line and I'll keep my eyes open for you! I love to meet my readers!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Read and review, I am expecting love for this chapter since I totally delivered... kinda... sorry guys, I just haven't been feeling like writing sexiness lately.**

**And... I know, I know, it was slow.**

**You know, some people like it **_**slow**_**!!**


	14. Chapter 14: The Monster and the Ghost

**Title:** A Net to Catch the Wind  
**Author:** Burning_Ice  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary:** The whole Fire Nation is in a tizzy because the most important birth of the century is about to take place. Of course there is only one person the Fire Lord thinks is cut out to midwife such an important delivery.

**Beta: **WinterhartZahneelCalina

**Pairing:** Katara/Zuko, Azula/Hahn/Sangok, Toph/Aang/Ty Lee, Suki/Sokka,  
**..  
…**  
**Disclaimer:** Avatar belongs to it's creators, who, when we Zutarans are being polite, we call Bryke . . . usually we are not polite.  
**. . **

**Chapter 14: The Monster and the Ghost **

**..**

...

"Where were you last night?!" Azula demanded confrontationally as Sangok trotted in wearily.

"Sorry, Zula." He began sorting through her things, retrieving her medicines, a hairbrush, and a clay mug.

"Plus," The Princess continued admonishing him, ignoring the apology, "You send Hahn in?! What's wrong with you?"

"He was the first person I saw... would you rather Hajar?"

Azula bristled, arching her back and turning away from him. Irritably, she blew her hair out of her face and crossed her arms.

"I would have rather had one of you people."

"You people?" Sangok stopped in the middle of the room, staring at her.

"You know what I mean." Azula snapped.

"So... you think..." Sangok shook his head, trying to clear it, "Never mind. Of course you do."

"Plus, Hahn is so high and mighty about his status and his abilities!" Azula suddenly found herself unable to stop talking about the honored warrior.

"I don't think it's that-"

"I mean, what's so great about being a warrior-poet-artist-hunter? That's really all he has going for him, isn't it? Maybe that's why he is so miserable all the time."

"Hahn may be a little headstrong, but, he's had a rough time. At least he regrets things and apologizes for them."

Azula glanced over her shoulder at the younger teen. He wasn't protecting Hahn, there was no trace of defensiveness in his voice. He seemed almost as eager to talk about his friend as she was.

"You didn't see him just after the war was over, he loved his wife, Marlena, so much. He would always be making her trinkets and running off to find her better tools or new furs, or whatever she wanted."

"That only proves she was good underneath the new furs."

"Then, when she got pregnant, whatever she craved, he would find it for her, he would rub her feet and back, he even insisted on helping his mother in law clean their house and cook meals for her when she got too tired and too large to move around too much." Sangok paused, "She would visit the barracks once in a while while he taught, when she had the strength and the time. It was a bad idea, but, they were young, and in love, and she didn't like spending the whole day without seeing him. Marlena had many wonderful qualities, but, independence and self reliance were not among them.

"Hahn didn't mind though, he always loved to be depended on. I guess it made him feel important. Whenever she would visit, his face would just light up, like nothing you had ever seen! He was head over heels for her and so eager to start a family."

Azula didn't say anything. She sat on the foot of her mattress and pulled her knees up to her chest. She felt very little for the man, it was like her emotions were barred up behind the same wall as her memories, only tiny trickles making it through. It was odd though, if she _could_ feel, she was quite sure she _would_ feel, she _wanted_ to feel bad for him. It had to be, because she also wanted Sangok to continue so she could hear more, so she could understand him better.

"He even hung out in the nursery at the hospice once or twice, and asked Yugoda to show him how to change a baby's diaper and burp them properly. He was just so excited to be a father." Sangok made a face, as though he felt baby care was woman's work.

Then, it hit her exactly what was happening, a ghost of déjà vu ran through her, and she was sure it had happened before. Hahn was Sangok's best friend, and Sangok was the closest thing she had to a friend, besides the annoying bag of scales. If she didn't want to eventually drive off her best friend, she would have to reach a point of friendship with Hahn.

"Then one day walking back after visiting him, Marlena slipped on the ice. She fell into the canal and went into labor early. She hurt her back really badly. Everyone knew she was going to die, I mean, Yugoda let him into the birthing room. That's how you can tell, if she had chased him out and insisted he wait in the next room, it would have meant that Marlena would be fine and he was overreacting."

"You were there?" Hahn wasn't so bad, he was sexist, yes, and disrespectful, and annoying, but, he had pulled her half dead from the ice. Did that count for something? She wasn't sure, mainly because part of her wished that he had not done her that favor. Part of her wished she had died on the ice. He had pulled off his parka and given it to her, withstanding the low temperature without a second thought, that was generous and self sacrificing.

Marlena had probably made it for him, the Princess realized, it was probably one of the last ties he had had to the woman. He knew it would be ruined when he pulled it over her burnt and bleeding skin, but, he did it anyway. Instead of selfishly clinging to his own past, he took one look at the light blue of her lips and did what he thought was the right thing.

"Well, no, I _was_ banished to the waiting room, but, Hahn told me about it after. He told me he gripped her hand the whole time, long after it had gone slack. He said she passed out so she couldn't push, she just bled and bled . . . then . . . Then Yugoda pulled out a knife..." Sangok looked a bit nauseated himself, "and... well... she... she cut her open to try to save the baby. He watched too, he must have. I heard him crying through the door, screaming really, and begging the moon to take him instead. It was enough to make your blood turn cold just hearing it and knowing he was watching his son being cut out of his mother."

Flicking a bit of hair from her nose, Azula raised an eyebrow. She was quite sure she was supposed to be feeling guilty right now, but, that particular emotion had never been in her arsenal, neither had compassion or empathy. No matter how horrid the story, her inside remained hollow. And yet.... she still stayed quiet, listening respectfully.

Suddenly, there came a new voice.

"She wanted to concentrate on Marlena, to save her instead of my son."

They both turned to see Hahn leaning against the doorframe, his hands raised, palms up in front of him. He was staring intensely at them, his face in shadow. His muscles were so tense, she could see his fingers spasming from across the room.

"She was still breathing, Kemota wasn't. She didn't even cut the umbilical cord, she just . . . sort of pressed my son into my arms. He was covered with her blood. So was I. It got all over my parka. He was trying to cry, but, he couldn't breathe. His little face was turning blue."

Sangok handed Azula her medicine, and they both stared at the Honored Warrior almost mesmerized by the rare display of emotion. It was impossible to look away. Hahn closed his hands, his knuckles cracking, and he pressed his fists to his forehead hard. It was unlike him to actually talk about his feelings, though, hearing the story might have stirred up some old emotions.

"I was his father, an honored warrior, and I couldn't save him . . . I didn't know what to do! His little heart was racing. I could feel his little heart racing in my hand."

Hahn looked up, and for the first time the two younger teens saw tears gathering in his eyes. Sangok elbowed her hard enough for it to smart, probably a preemptive strike to cut off a snarky remark, but she had had none to supply. She was as shocked as he was, and she didn't want to say anything to upset the man more.

"I tried to touch him, and he grabbed my finger . . . his hand was so tiny, he squeezed so hard! He would have been a warrior to behold . . . he was so strong . . ." Hahn trailed off, his last words coming as a whisper, "And I told Yugoda to forget about Marlena and save my son. Not told. Forced. I yelled at the poor woman. I thought that's what Marlena would have wanted...."

"It was what _you_ wanted." Azula muttered out of habit, accidentally breaking the spell and receiving another elbow jammed into her ribcage. Sangok was getting bolder with her, she noticed, when they had first met he would have never dared lay a hand on her in violence, no matter how superficial.

Hahn looked at her with such an expression of hurt and rage that Azula found herself shifting uncomfortably, suddenly wishing she hadn't spoken.

"It was what she would have wanted!!" Sangok insisted as he jumped up and scurried over, putting a hand on his best friend's shoulder, and squeezing hard. "Don't listen to her, she-"

"It's fine, Sangok." Hahn interrupted, though his eyes never left the water bender. The two men hesitated as they stood next to each other, awkward with shows of intimacy. Finally, they clasped hands and drew their chests together in a masculine, warrior version of a hug, then Hahn jerked his head slightly, and Sangok nodded, and to Azula's horror, left the room.

"If you want me to tell you that her death wasn't your fault, you're barking up the wrong tree." Azula remarked, suddenly worried as the beaded door swished to stillness. He needed to stop looking at her like that, and she hoped to drive him off quickly by being sharp with him.

"I'm trying to explain something to you." Hahn told her. He crossed the room purposefully and sat down on the floor, then turned his brilliantly blue eyes and icy stare back on her.

"Why do I care about _your_ pathetic life?" It was like someone else was talking. It didn't make sense, not even to her, if she wanted him to stay and talk so much, why was she doing everything in her power to push him away?

"I have scars too, you know. I just don't wear them on my skin like you do." He laid his hand on the ragged upside of her forearm, and she frowned, flinching and sinking under his touch, trying to decide whether or not to yank her arm away. "You don't like me touching them, do you?"

The Princess stared straight at him for several seconds, even though she only had one uncovered eye to work with. The color of his eyes reminded her of the ocean, of the pain of being eaten alive by her own blue fire, of Khar, of floating aimlessly for days in the blistering sun and freezing water. Finally, she looked away for fear of drowning, and let out a breath that she didn't notice she was holding. Did she not like him touching them? Or was it that she was ashamed of them?

"Well, I don't like you touching mine either." Hahn told her, letting go, mistaking her distraction for acquiescence. Deep down, Azula felt a faint spark of empathy, something she had been practically dying for, and she blamed it fully for her attempt at compassion and unusually sympathetic behavior in the seconds following it.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean, 'what happened?' I just told you to back off."

"How do you deal with it? Do you bury your feelings?" Was she asking for her benefit or his? She couldn't say for sure.

"Bury my....? No. Not a day goes by that I don't regret my decision. Kemota was a hopeless case, Yugoda told me days later when I was calm, that his lungs were not developed enough, he couldn't breathe if he wanted to. That's why she had been trying to save my wife. I didn't understand then, in the blood and the heat of the moment. My family died because I made a decision for a situation that I didn't understand."

"Your family died because you thought you knew better than a woman." Azula responded, then bit down on her jaw and looked away. It was not the right thing to say.

Hahn stared at her for a second, as though he couldn't believe she had had the nerve to speak to him so bluntly. Without dignifying her with an answer, he dug desperately for his carving. The notched wood beneath his fingers was soothing, and he squeezed it hard, saying a silent prayer to the ocean spirit to give him patience.

"That must bug you, doesn't it?" The Princess shifted off the bed and knelt down in front of him, "That it was your sexism that ruined your life. That your assumption that a woman couldn't possibly know better than you cost you your family." Her brow furrowed, or at least the visible half of it did, and Hahn realized in shock that she was trying to reach out to him, but, her words were failing her as completely as they usually did him.

Deftly, she took his wrist and pulled it out of his pocket. She pried the half finished snake-like carving from his palm and set it on the ground. Then she reached her free arm up, and delicately, meaningfully, placed his fingers onto the scarred skin there, and then slowly let go.

Hahn swallowed hard, the indignation he felt from her cutting remark mixing with the flattered feeling that he was no longer being held at arm's length and the electric sparks that seemed to crackle across his skin whenever she was in contact. It was an entirely new sensation, and although strange and unsettling, it was not wholly unpleasant.

In fact, the longer he felt it, and the less he thought about it, the more he enjoyed it. Holding his breath, he stared at the teenager, her eyes wide and panicked. She didn't know what to do next, she probably didn't know what she was currently doing. Fear was tangible in her posture. People were scared of the unknown, and he was quite sure that his reaction qualified in her mind. What he wasn't sure of was why it was so important to her.

Slowly, he let his fingers slide up her arm. He was careful not to let them stray off the scars, and because of the intrusion, her good cheek heated in shame.

"Shall we call a truce then?" His fingers traced along the back of her arm, then delicately followed the hem of her top. Even though it was hot as hell, the girl insisted on wearing heavy, Water Tribe clothes. She preferred to have all her scars covered, even if that meant that she was perpetually sweating though her shirts.

Azula nodded. "Truce." She could feel little more than pressure on her skin, the nerves far too damaged to communicate temperature, pleasure, or texture. Being touched by him on her scars, she decided, was not entirely unpleasant. There was, of course, the dread that he was judging her, the shame that she was less than physically perfect, and the uneasiness that at any moment he would stop, smirk, and reveal it was all just a prank, and that he could never find a monster like her appealing.

Teasingly, his fingers slipped under the material, first one, then the next until his whole hand flattened against her shoulder. His free hand came up, and he used the knuckle of his index finger to gently brush the hair off her face. Azula jerked away and combed her fingers back down and through the strands, making sure her scars were covered.

"Good, so you're both settled." Sangok announced loudly from where he stood at the doorway, "It's not important though, you won't be spending too much more time together." His tone was annoyed, jealous even, and it made Hahn yank his hands from her.

"What do you mean?"

"Our ships leaving this afternoon. Hahn, you and the rest of the boys are going back up north, The Fire Lord gave me some documents to bring to Chief Arnook."

"What?" Hahn stood up, using his height to try and intimidate the lithe water bender "We're _both_ in charge of Azula."

"The Fire Lord has only extended the invitation to the Royal Palace to me." Sangok replied smoothly, "It's up to me to decide if Azula needs additional handling." It was obvious that he thought she didn't, or was willing to risk it to separate the two.

"That's bull seal shit and you know it." Hahn snapped, then glanced back at Azula, "I know your... intentions, and I still think it's the worst idea that I've ever heard."

"What are you both talking about?!" Azula was on her feet by then too, her hands balled into fists.

"Nothing!" They both snapped at her together, then whirled back on each other. Azula blinked, wondering how two moderately civilized men could go from that to gorilla bears beating their chests at each other so quickly. Sangok turned on his heel, and strut out of the room, clicking his tongue and sticking his nose in the air femininely. Hahn hesitated for a second then followed him.

"Wait a minute, we're not finished talking!" He hissed once they were out of earshot of the Princess.

"I've seen the way you look at her." Sangok snapped, "You want her, don't you?" Together they burst out into the busy street, both putting their hands to their eyes to watch as three dragons swam through the air above their heads.

"And I've seen the way you _haven't_!!" Hahn shot back, "And yet, you want to propose!!"

"She'll be good for the Tribe and you know it."

"You don't love her!"

"_Neither do you_!!" Sangok wheeled on his friend, taking a stand on the cobblestones. He didn't yell. He didn't have to. The phrase punched just as hard at any volume. "I defy you to say you do and mean it. You love that she is damaged, you love that she is fierce, you love that she is a Princess, fuck, you probably even love her scars, but you don't love her."

"I..." Hahn was taken aback, Sangok _never_ swore. He was prim and proper and always careful to behave in a way that reflected well on his tribe.

"You love Marlena." Sangok continued, "You love a ghost."

"I'm not allowed to love my wife?!"

"Your LATE wife." Sangok stomped his foot petulantly, "Is it that you think she could survive you? Do you think she is indestructible?!"

"What about you!?" Hahn found his voice again after the shock of being confronted about his wife... late wife wore off, "Is the only reason you want her because of your tribe?! Or... Or is she just the closest thing to a man that you'll ever have the luxury of marrying!?!"

...

...

...

After the two men, boys really, had stormed out, Azula sighed, and glanced around her room. She picked up Hahn's half carved figurine from the floor and placed it on the windowsill. Then, she found her medicine and drank it broodily. Briefly, she wondered if it was progress that she was taking responsibility for it.

*We like you too, Lala.*

Azula jumped and swore under her breath, then turned to face the dragon calf, who's neck slunk in the window. He snorted and then scratched the patch behind his ear on the window frame, and several scales dislodged and tumbled to the floor, blue and shining.

"Come on," She bundled him, whiskers and all backwards out of the window and then slipped through herself, "We're going to have words with my brother about leaving so soon." _And without Hahn_, she thought.

*We don't like Hahn anyway, He can go chew on a cactus!* Khar rubbed his head on her hip, then, inhaled sharply and sneezed on her, multicolored sparks and dragon saliva showering everywhere. *Oops.*

Azula quickly patted herself down to make sure none of the embers had ignited her clothes, then shoved the enormous baby's head away from her.

"That was _disgusting_!"

*We're sorry!!* Khar insisted, opening his mouth, whining aloud as he communicated. His slit eyes were wide and sincere.

Azula wiped a particularly globular bit of dragon mucus from her cheek and then whipped her hand in the air to dispel it from her. Her dragon for her scars, the man had said. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

...

...

...

Katara yawned loudly, her head lolling forward dangerously close to her breakfast jook. She had snapped awake at dawn that morning then found herself too anxious to go back to sleep. Instead of cuddling up to her husband to be and going back to sleep like she usually did if she woke up early, she rose and pulled on her robe. It was odd, she felt restless and anxious, but, a lot better than she had the night before. For the first time, her head seemed clear and her muscles responsive.

Whatever she had had, it seemed to have passed.

Zuko had woken a few minutes after her and seen to summoning up some breakfast before he left to practice his bending.

Katara sighed and played with the unsweetened pudding like concoction. Usually she slept through his practices, today she felt like joining him. Although she wanted to, she resisted the urge. They needed their time apart just like any other couple, and his morning firebending was a ritual that he liked to complete alone.

Snapping back awake fully for the third time in a row, Katara stifled another yawn. No matter how tired she was, it seemed, her body wasn't going to just allow her to fall back asleep.

"You're up early."

Katara set her bowl down and turned to look at her soon to be sister in law.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Sokka isn't even awake yet." Suki, who was munching amiably on an ash banana slid the door the rest of the way open and sat down across from the water bender.

"He'll sleep till the moonrise if you let him."

"How are you feeling this morning?" Suki asked.

Katara smiled and them made an effort to eat a mouthful of jook, though she was still wary about her stomach from the night before.

"Better."

"You're not feeling sick this morning?"

"No." Katara raised an eyebrow suspiciously, just what was the Kyoshi implying?

"I'm glad." Suki looked relieved, "Do you want help packing?"

"No, we didn't bring much." Katara took another sip of the mash, "I should be asking you the same question though. Nobody likes to shop more than my brother."

"Except for maybe Ty Lee." Suki responded happily.

"Hey! Water Bender!" Both girls turned their heads to the doorway, which framed a rather annoyed looking Fire Princess. "Where is my brother?!" She demanded, her feet planted wide and her arms crossed.

Katara's mood instantly turned black, any trace of good humor leaving her voice, "Why do you need to know?" She stood up to face the Princess head on, and felt one of Suki's hands casually brush the small of her back, a soft, don't-do-anything-stupid caress.

"It is none of your business." Azula replied haughtily, throwing her shoulders back, "Now, where is he?"

"Morning practice." Suki told the Fire Lord's baby sister, "I don't know exactly where though, he'll be back if you want to wait with us."

Katara snorted, still deeply entrenched in the grudge she held towards the teenage girl one year her senior. If Azula was going to go around murdering innocent people and practically raping little boys, the least she could do, in the water bender's opinion, was to be more humble and regretful about it after the fact. Katara conveniently forgot that she didn't feel too much guilt over the one man she had killed in her life.

It had been self defense, not sick pleasure.

Khar poked his huge head, which was probably the size of the Princess' torso into the gap she left between her legs and sniffed with interest at their breakfast.

*Say them no, Lala. We think it smells like it tastes... _gross_.*

He had barely finished his thought when the clay bowl of jook that had been so securely gripped in Katara's fingers shattered on the floor, sending shards of pottery and warm meal in every direction. It splattered across everyone's toes, and Khar hissed, his whiskers twitching as he retreated back out the doorway.

"I just..."

"I knew you were talking big." Suki cut her off, pressing the back of her hand to Katara's cheek, checking for a temperature.

"No." the water bender tried again, her voice wobbling in barely controlled hysteria, "He just..." Curling her hands into fists, Katara pressed them to her mouth and chin, staring wide eyed at the dragon as though it had suddenly turned inside out.

Azula crinkled her nose in a sneer, and people called her the crazy one.

"He just said something. He said the jook smelled gross!" Katara managed to choke out, "...and I _heard_ him!!"

*Water bender cannot hear us!* Khar protested, *That's insane... um.... Water bender could not hear us yesterday!!*

"It's true," Azula agreed, "I remember you asking me."

"Asking you what?" Suki had the distinct impression that she was missing part of the conversation. An important part.

"He's right though!" Katara muttered, aghast.

*We are?*

"Oh spirits..." Katara pressed her palms to her eyes, "He speaks in the 'royal we'!"

*You're a royal we!* Khar retorted, chomping his jaws together.

"Okay okay, lets think about this objectively." Suki interjected, "What's different? What happened between then and now?"

"I don't know... nothing... I stopped feeling sick..."

...

...

...

The ocean was calm, lapping gently at the sides of the boats that it cradled. The wind had picked up just enough to make it perfect for sailing. Hahn could barely contain his disappointment. Sangok and he had fought before, it always ended with the water bender backing down too, but never in a million years would he have guessed they would ever fight over a woman.

Especially a spoiled Fire Nation brat. Scum in the waters of life.

Yet, he couldn't help but admit that he loved to hate her and hated to love her. He loved to hate her and hated to love her something fierce.

Sangok was right though... maybe love was an overstatement.

It still didn't seem fair to him though, that his best friend would do that to him. Sangok was several years younger than him, but he had always had a sort of mild mannered maturity about him that the older man liked.

Hahn scratched his beard absentmindedly.

As he stared out at the water, the red bull dragon broke the surface of the water a huge squid clenched in it's jaws. The squid was beating the bull furiously with it's tentacles, trying to land a blow on the dragon's eyes. It was useless though, even if the squid escaped, it's wounds were so bad that it would be dead within the next few minutes.

"There you are!" bubbled a voice behind him, "ew EW!! Oh gross! It's chewing the poor thing!"

He turned to look at the acrobat, who had her hands clasped over her mouth in horror, her knees bent and pressed together and her torso leaning forward as she bounced in revulsion. Obviously, the dragon devouring it's lunch leg by leg was a bit to graphic for her delicate sensibilities.

"Usually animals chew before they swallow." Hahn replied, digging in his pocket, only to find it empty. He patted around for a second in dismay before remembering that he had left his carving in Azula's room, which meant it was as good as incinerated. He sighed wistfully.

"I was thinking maybe you could give Sokka a lesson in carving." Ty Lee wheedled, playing with her fingers as she spoke.

Hahn turned back around.

"I've seen his work, it's a waste of time. He has no potential."

"What?! No, come on, do it for Suki! My Captain deserves the most beautiful-"

"Your Captain Suki... you mean the one who kneed me in my groin a few nights ago?" Hahn asked dryly.

"Errr..." Ty Lee pursed her lower lip poutily, "She probably didn't mean it..."

"Have you asked Sokka if he wants a lesson?"

"No, not _exactly_." Ty Lee confessed, "I was thinking maybe you could just flaunt some of your work and make him jealous."

"He doesn't even have material to work with either, I bet."

"There are plenty of pretty rocks lying around though!" Ty Lee insisted, "I mean, it's a volcanic island!"

Hahn turned his back on her, deciding that out of all the women in the world, she was probably one of the silliest. Half baked or not, her idea was terrible.

"Alright, alright," He heard her say behind him, "Think it over. Just remember, you can't leave this bad blood to fester. You'll have to find a way to get along. He is going to be Chief of the Southern Water Tribe someday, and you will probably be Advisor to the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe..."

_Maybe not so silly after all_... Hahn amended; she at least seemed to have a grasp of basic politics.

"... if not a Prince of the Fire Nation by marriage."

By the time the older warrior had whirled around, Ty Lee was gone, a mere speck of glider and orange cloth a few hundred feet above him. Hahn turned back around, beginning to braid his long hair anxiously. She was right, he was being immature. Princess Yue was ancient history, and although she touched them both, he couldn't let the animosity grow into a feud that put their clans in danger.

...

...

...

The bar was noisier than usual that night, probably because of the rumors circulating about the newly rediscovered Fire Princess. Sleazy men and occasionally women were seated in close knit circles around too small wood tables, playing dice and debating with each other.

June sipped her ale placidly, her feet propped up on the chair next to her so nobody would get any stupid ideas about joining her. It was all nonsense anyway. Nobody in the world was better equipped to rule the Fire Nation besides Zuko with the possible exception of his Uncle. Almost against her will, she was forced to listen to the group of men seated behind her, all low caste thugs by the look of it, as they slung mud on every name they could.

"Things were good with Ozai." One was saying, "Even when we were losing, there were still plenty of jobs to go around. Now, with half the factories closed, a man can't find honest work anymore."

"The Princess would be just like her father, she always was loyal to him. I think those killings we had a while back were just an elaborate ruse by the Fire Lord to sully her reputation. The Princess wouldn't kill her own people."

"I think," a third chimed in, "That if he really marries this water whore, there will be an uprising! Imagine it! Heirs with dark skin, blue eyes... and what if they're water benders?! I will NEVER bow before a Tribal heathen."

"I would rather see the Dragon of the West's daughter on the throne any day. She is the _rightful_ heir."

At this June snorted, wondering what the pompous men would think if they knew that that child too was a water bender's daughter. Luckily, her maternal parentage was a mystery to all.

"I don't care how beneficial it will be. The Fire Lord should stick to this country's traditions!! The Royal family seems to have a taste for the ocean though... remember that scandal with Fire Lord Ozai and Lady Ursa?"

"I agree with you about Iroh's daughter. Better her than that water-spitting foreign savage."

"HEY!"

June snorted half her sip of alcohol out her nose in surprise and turned around. She recognized the accent anywhere. A scraggily, short haired, sea green eyed, snake tattooed teenager had slammed her hand down on the table. It was obvious that it was her first time out of the swamp. Her hair hadn't even lost it's greenish tinge. She was going to get herself killed if she tried to preach to the vagabonds that hung out in places like the tavern they occupied. It was clear from her stance that, although she sparred a lot, she had never fought to kill before.

"Y'all better stop talking 'bout Master Katara like that!!" She ordered, "She ain't done nothing but try to help everyone!!"

"Sit down, you idiot!" June sprung gracefully up and grabbed the younger girl's arm, hauling her down onto the seat that had previously been occupied by her boots. Turning to the men, she slammed down a pile of coins, even as they were reaching for their knives. "Another round, on me."

The men exchanged predatory looks with each other, but their thirst for liquor outweighed their thirst for blood, and they all gave her gap toothed cheers and pounded their fists on the table.

The Priestess was sulking as June slipped down next to her. This pout would be nothing compared to the one she would be wearing after the bounty hunter gave her the tongue lashing she deserved.

"Are you crazy?! Not another word from you about politics. You're not in the Foggy Swamp anymore!!"

"I coulda taken them elbow leeches! I'm a water bending Master!!"

"You start a fight, and in thirty seconds, everyone in this bar will be trying to get a piece of you. I don't think you brought enough water for that." June signaled to the bartender across the room, and he hurriedly brought her another round, and one for her new companion as well.

"Why'd ya stop me then?"

June grunted, slumping a shoulder forward to display her tattoo.

"You be wearin' our marks." The girl frowned, surprised, then extended her hand, "Yeo."

"June. Now, what the hell are you doing so far from the Moon Temple?!"

"I'm needin' ta speak with Water Tri- um... Lady Katara," Yeo began counting off on her fingers, "Came fer the weddin', Brought her a weddin' gift from er sisters, Vel's wantin me to look at the Princess, make sure her mind is holdin up, fix it if it ain't, I 'spect it ain't... and, umm there must a been one more thin'... I had five fingers yesterday."

June closed her eyes, letting her lids flutter in a short frustrated eye roll. Swamp women always made her wonder how a human being could be so smart and so dumb at the same time. Running her mouth was a rookie mistake, so was trotting around in the sexiest disguise that the bounty hunter had ever seen. Obviously, Yeo had not quite noticed that normal teenage girls didn't bare quite that much skin, even in the Fire Nation.

"Just drink and be quiet." June slid the extra ale across the table and then resumed her brooding.

Yeo took a sip, made a face, and then slid the mixture away from her. Out of the corner of her eye, June watched the younger sister begin to bend and swirl the liquid around in her glass by circling her fingers around the rim.

June needed to think of a way to get Toph away from the group of friends she had amassed without actually lying or arousing suspicion. She felt mildly guilty, though, it seemed like free money for the taking, and she was sure there would be no hard feelings afterward. How would her parents hold her there? She was a master bender! She would be back to terrorizing the countryside in an hour, tops. Nobody could keep Toph imprisoned somewhere she didn't want to be.

"Do ya think that them men be talking truth?" Yeo asked her, interrupting her train of thought, "Do y'all think 'lil Ursa is the rightful heir?"

"I don't care," June told her.

"It be a year ago, and I was holdin 'er in my arms 'n gossipin with the girls..." Yeo continued, "Think there may be one of them political incidents?"

"Hopefully, Katara and Zuko will have a male fire bender as their firstborn. Then all they'll have to do is betroth the two, and the problem will solve itself."

"'n if she has a lil girl... r a water bendin' boy?"

"Then it will be Azula and Zuko all over again," June took a long, meaningful sip, "Don't you think?"

...

...

...

"Hey Suki."

"What is it Toph?" Suki, who had been hauling the packs down to the courtyard after Sokka had finished packing them paused in her labors and dropped the heavy bits of cloth.

"I have a question for you." Toph dropped her own bag, then pressed her toes into the earth, making sure that there was nobody in earshot.

"Sure."

"What's kissing like?" Toph asked, "Like, when you kiss Sokka? Is it nice?"

"Ummm..." Suki paused, "I guess, I mean, it took a little training, but, he got the hang of it."

"So you had to train him?" Toph pressed her lips together thoughtfully, moving them from one side to the other.

"Why?" The Kyoshi would be damned if she walked away from such a random and peculiar question without a proper answer.

"Oh, I was just wondering what all the fuss was about." Toph waved her hand dismissively. Obviously she was not the kind of girl to gossip or kiss and tell. Luckily for Suki, she did seem amiable to answering questions.

"I thought you and The Duke um... parted ways, didn't you? Is he the reason you're asking?" Suki tried.

"Yea, so, Katara and Zuko, they like kissing each other too?"

"Do they ever."

"Ty Lee and Kisa?"

"Yup, at least they did."

"So, you're sure kissing is fun?"

"Very sure."

"Okay!" Toph jumped up, "Thanks!"

"Hey! Wait!" Suki shouted and waved her fan at the retreating earth bender, "You can't just ask something like that and then scamper off without an explanation!!"

"Suki?" Sokka called behind her, his voice strained, "Little help here?"

Suki turned and easily lifted the messenger bag off of her boyfriend's shoulder, then the chest from his arms. After she had dropped the precious cargo, she glanced down the way where Toph had gone, but there was no sign of the little earth bender.

"Hey Sokka, have you noticed anything different about Toph?"

"You mean besides the fact that she's hit puberty like a ton of rocks?"

"Be serious!" Suki admonished, "I think she is kissing boys."

"So was I at that age." Sokka said, then quickly choked and added, "Girls, I mean. You were too."

Suki glared.

"Not kissing girls, I mean boys." Sokka scratched his chin stubble, trying to find the light at the end of the tunnel he was digging himself to Ba Sing Se, "Not that you weren't kissing girls too though, so I hear, and um, that is totally hot."

Suki rolled her eyes and shoved the chest back into his arms. He was an oaf, but he was _her_ oaf.

...

...

...

Khar, for one, was taking the news of someone else being able to hear him very well. As everyone sat in a tight knit circle, speaking in a hushed tone, he was placidly sharpening his claws on a palm tree like an oversized bearded cat.

"He's a baby," Katara was insisting, "He should be with his mother, he's still nursing."

"His sire keeps chasing him out of the caves. Male dragons are territorial." Sangok reminded them. Most of the boys had receives at least one snap at their ankles when they got too close to Azula.

"Well, how did dragons live in the wild?" Suki asked, turning to Aang.

"I don't know!" The Avatar protested, "I rode a few dragons before I was frozen, but I never studied their behavior."

"Well, how did they live?" Katara asked, "Like Ostrich Horses? One male with several females? Or did they just have one mate?"

"Or like lizards," Toph added, "They could leave their babies to take care of themselves soon after their born."

Aang shrugged.

*We want to stay with Lala.*

Azula growled, but didn't remark, she had long since given up trying to ditch the nickname.

"Sweetie, you need to stay with your ma." Katara explained, petting him on the head, "You need to nurse."

"Azula could stay here with him, how long do Dragons nurse for?" Zuko asked, still slightly in shock at the revelation that his fiancé could suddenly hear voices he himself could not.

"Khar." Azula turned to him, "How long before your weaned?"

*Weeeaaaned?* Khar stared at her blankly.

"He nurses once every other day." Hahn suddenly interjected, "Then takes a long nap after, Dragons must have a slow metabolism."

*Met-tab-liz-mm!* Khar had taken to repeating words that he thought were funny sounding, laughing, then repeating them again over and over again until Azula yelled at him to stop.

"Khar." She told him warningly, and he stuck his long forked tongue out at her before plopping his head squarely in her lap.

"Man, how closely were you watching the Dragons?" Sokka asked snidely in a way that implied Hahn should have more of a life.

"That's not that hard of a schedule to keep." Hahn tried again, ignoring the south man.

"It won't work." Katara fretted, "It's too far for a baby dragon to fly every other day!"

"It's not to far for a strong mother Dragon to stop in every few days though." Hahn replied, "I don't get the feeling that the fathers and sons in the Dragon families are very close. I'll wager if they weren't bound to secrecy in this island, they would have split up by now and gone their separate ways."

Everyone exchanged glances. It seemed like a plausible arrangement.

"Luckily, Hahn, for one, has been paying attention," Azula broke the contemplative silence, "And he will be joining me in the Fire Nation as one of my personal guards."

"That's ridiculous Azula, you don't need him for protection." Zuko argued at once.

"Ha!" Toph snickered, "You guys can't stand each other!"

Azula crossed her arms and closed her eyes in a way that suggested that arguing would be both futile and dangerous. "Oh, I believe Hahn and I, over the coming weeks, will be learning whole new ways to stretch our patience."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Well, there is Hahn's story... maybe it sheds some light on his behavior.... Mebbe not.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Anyway, a resurface of an old story arc, an introduction to an old OC, a ship tease and a gearing up to a change in location. Not bad. Not bad at all.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I will see you all after the Big Apple Comic Con. I will be there this weekend, so def. no update on ****Net**** or ****CA**** until after this Sunday. If you're going to be there, be sure to say Hi!! **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Discussion Questions: (They seemed like such a hit last time)**

**-- Do you think Hahn's story and horrible choice might repeat itself? The Authoress loves foreshadowing.  
**

**-- Is Azula getting better mentally... or worse?**

**-- Katara is starting to behave oddly, if you think you know why, then, why the why?**

**-- Why do YOU think Sangok is jealous?**

**Oh, and many of you didn't know what the Chekhov's Gun Trope was... it states "If you say in the first chapter that there is a rifle hanging on the wall, in the second or third chapter it absolutely must go off. If it's not going to be fired, it shouldn't be hanging there." I believe Katara's spirit oasis water would qualify as one if you want an actual Avatarverse example.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I know this chapter is a little on the short side, but...**

**Leave me love anyway!! Review!!**


	15. Chapter 15: Assumptions

**Title:** A Net to Catch the Wind 

**Author:** Burning_Ice

 **Rating: **M 

**Summary:** The whole Fire Nation is in a tizzy because the most important birth of the century is about to take place. Of course there is only one person the Fire Lord thinks is cut out to midwife such an important delivery.

**Beta: **Unbetaed

**Pairing:** Katara/Zuko, Azula/Hahn/Sangok, Toph/Aang/Ty Lee, Suki/Sokka

, **.. **

… 

**Disclaimer:** Avatar belongs to it's creators, who, when we Zutarans are being polite, we call Bryke . . . usually we are not polite.  . .

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Chapter 15: Assumptions **

**..**

...

"Aang!!" Ty Lee scolded, exasperated, "You can't just shrug!! What happened after you kissed?!" They both were working hard to haul Ty Lee's oversized chest up onto Appa. The bison was busy groaning under the added weight. For being an honorary air nomad, a race free of the material bonds of the human world, the girl sure had a lot of stuff. The seventeen-year-old girl hauled with all her might while the fourteen year old boy pushed upward with all of his. Momo sat on top of the pommel of the saddle and supervised.

"I don't know, nothing. She sort of laughed and then ran off."

Toph's reaction had puzzled him too, but, for some vague reason he was nervous about it and had not wanted to mention it. From above the pink and purple trunk, he heard Ty Lee gasp, then the whole weight of all her possessions slammed him in the chest and knocked him flat on the ground.

He was still gasping back the wind that had been knocked out of him when the airbender landed next to him. She pushed the chest off of him, totally ignoring the way her belongings peppered the ground as the lock broke and the case popped open, and then asked worriedly.

"What do you mean she ran off?!" At the sound of the nervous urgency in her voice, Aang felt the uneasiness churn to panic in his throat.

"I-"

"This is bad." Ty Lee dropped to her knees next to him, "That's like, totally not what we were looking for... I mean there's only one explanation."

"So . . . ?" Aang tried valiantly to follow her mumblings.

"So, Aang, I need you to kiss me."

"What?!"

"You heard me. Kiss me just like you did Toph."

"What _about_ Toph?!" Aang demanded, aggravated. He wasn't about to cheat on his potential girlfriend before she was even his girlfriend.

"You're not dating her, and you won't be at all, ever, if my theory is accurate."

Aang scratched his head, staring at her blankly. He had never thought of kissing his pupil. She was his pupil for the love of the spirits!! Unfortunately, though he had her beat at bending, she seemed to be the most socially savvy of them all. Often she knew what was going on in people's heads before even they did, and he wondered how much of that was aura reading, and how much was her own intuition.

Awkwardly, he let out a breath, then leaned in, preparing to kiss her. He knew he was scrunching his nose and wringing his hands, and he tried hard to steady them. He didn't want her to be insulted by his obvious aversion to kissing her. It wasn't like she wasn't cute or sweet or desirable. In fact, lots of men... and women... wanted to kiss her constantly, and she usually let them. She did love to be the center of attention.

"No, no! Like you did Toph!!" She reminded him, "Exactly like you kissed her. Close your eyes and try to remember. Do you need me to call you 'Twinkle Toes' too, to, like, jog your memory or something?"

"No." Aang closed his eyes, what had he done exactly? How had he moved his lips? She had pulled him in, grabbing his robes in each hand, then pressed her mouth to his. "It's just sort of that, _she_ kissed _me_."

"Whoa, really?!" Ty Lee asked, excited all over again. "That's so like her!"

"Yea."

"Okay, so, I'll kiss you." She leaned in.

"Wait wait!" Aang held up his hands as though to ward off a blow, and the air bender stopped, her face pinched into a puzzled expression.

"What's the matter?"

"I um..." Aang paused, what _was_ the matter? "Just... I wasn't ready."

Ty Lee's eyebrows shot up, but she sat back on her heels, and folded her hands in her lap, placidly looking around the adobe cityscape. She was obviously waiting for him to be ready. Aang didn't think there were enough hours in the day, but, eager to finish the lesson, took a deep breath and let it out.

"Okay."

Again, the bouncy bender leaned in to her sifu and pressed her lips to his.

Almost immediately, he pulled back and cringed, somehow expecting the earth to yawn open and swallow him. Apparently, though, kissing one girl while you had a crush on another was not something the universe would strike you down for.

"Are you okay?" Ty Lee, by then, had opened one of her eyes, and was trying to blow her bangs out of her face with the side of her mouth. A long attention span was not something she was famous for, and she almost looked like she had forgotten that she was supposed to be kissing him.

"Yeah." Aang decided it would be like ripping off a bandage stuck to a scab. Better to do it quick, that way the pain and discomfort would be minimal, and, hopefully, over almost before it started. His face and ears were as red as dragonberries, as he watched he grab his shoulders and pressed her mouth firmly to his.

It was, impossible for him to parallel the experiences. Where Toph was aggressive and forceful, Ty Lee was playful and evasive. The way she teased his lips with her own was light and happy, and it took Aang a few seconds to remember what he was doing and why. He was supposed to be replicating a kiss, not creating a whole new one. The longer he tarried, the longer the sacrilegious kiss would last. Fumblingly, he began moving his mouth as he thought he aught.

Fulfilling his prayers, it was over almost before it started.

"OMmf- ok." Ty Lee pushed him back, one palm planted squarely in the center of his chest, "Ok, Aang, I hate to be the one that has to tell you this, but . . . you're a bad kisser."

...

...

...

Azula decided that she liked the metal boats a lot better than the wooden ones from the north. There were several distinct advantages. First was that she didn't have to sleep in a hammock in the mess hall with the entire crew. Even though there were bunks, each room only had four bolted into the wall. The other distinct advantage was that nobody ordered her down into the kitchen on account of her gender.

Khar seemed to like it too. He was sunbathing happily on one of the highest decks, his belly full from nursing, his tongue lolling out of his open mouth, and his tail thumping happily into the metal. A dent was beginning to form, but Azula didn't care enough to stop him. After all, it wasn't _her_ boat, it was her brother's. The Kit's good mood, it seemed was rubbing off on her, and she even found herself walking over and scratching his scaly exposed belly with both hands briefly, when nobody was looking. He arched up into her fingers, and she reluctantly began preening him, pulling out loose scales and running her fingers through tangles in his mane.

She was so preoccupied that she didn't hear the water bender approach. Either that, or he was learning to move more stealthily and gracefully, as a warrior ought to.

"Hahn and I shouldn't have gotten into an argument like that." Sangok must have just finished practice, the water bending heathen had been putting him through his paces on one of the lower decks. He had stripped to just his loincloth and pulled his long hair up high off his neck in a messy ponytail. His whole body had a wet sheen to it, though she couldn't tell if it was water or sweat.

Azula crinkled her nose in distaste at his smell, but couldn't help admiring the view. His face was delicate and feminine, but his body was by no means soft. If he would only walk with confidence and purpose, he would have a lot busier of a love life. Nobody loved someone who didn't love himself or herself. Of that fact, Azula was painfully, intensely, and thoroughly aware.

"Like I care how you occupy your free time." She told him coolly. It was true, she wasn't angry with them. She didn't concern herself with their trifling comings or goings. Their relationship, however, had become more and more strained over the months she had known them, and Azula credited it largely to Sangok's growing aversion to letting people push him around, among other things.

"Oooh, He just makes me so mad sometimes I want to scream!! He's just a pretty face with no brain inside to think about the consequences of his actions!!"

Azula nodded, she didn't really feel like talking about Hahn, unfortunately, Sangok did.

"I mean, He annoys you too, right?! Just crawls right under your skin."

"So, confront him about how you feel."

"I couldn't do that!!!" Sangok looked appalled, "He's an Honored Warrior! He'd challenge me to a fight!"

Khar sent her a mental picture of the two of them wrestling. The dragon kit seemed to find it hilarious, Azula took it a slightly different way.

"He may be a brute, but I don't think anything you do or say will even make him angry enough to lay a finger on you." Azula replied placidly. It was one of Hahn's many weaknesses.

"Katara... Sifu Katara and I just finished a session,"

"You must be happier working one on one with her than in a group with Master Pakku." Azula observed distantly. Sangok had such nice hands, she wondered why she had never noticed them before. Probably because he had worn mittens or clasped them nervously for much of the time he was around her.

"A bit, I don't miss always being the last in his class."

Azula looked up at his face for the first time and prodded him hard in the center of his chest. His self-defeating attitude and constant need for reassurance was annoying, but, she found herself going through the motions of ego massage anyway. That in it was odd, she didn't usually do things she didn't want to do. Perhaps they were rubbing off on each other more than she cared to admit.

"Hey, what do you call the man who finishes last among Pakku's waterbending pupils?" She demanded.

"I... I don't know." Sangok stared at her eyes wide in astonishment. Was she telling a joke? She leaned in, easily looking him in the eye as there was not the large inconsistency in height as there was with her and Hahn.

"Master Water Bender."

Sangok blinked, then a small appreciative smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, and he put a hand on her shoulder, scooting closer to her.

"Hahaha, usually it's Hahn that I go to for the inspirational speeches."

"Well, Katara offered to show me some more bending . . . healing."

Azula knew what he was going to ask, and she stared at him impassively, waiting for him to work up the nerve to say it.

"It's just that, well, we need someone to work on." Sangok scratched his sweat plastered scalp, "So, I was wondering if you would mind... you know... letting us work on your scars."

*Say yes.* Khar advised her sagely. What was he? Her conscience?! She knew Dragons were supposed to be wise and honorable, but this was ridiculous. She didn't need a life coach that was less than a month old. *You think he's pretty, you'll get to watch him better.*

So much for conscience.

"No,"

"Why not 'Zula?" Sangok persisted, "It's not like I haven't seen them before, I help you dress them every night." In boy logic there was no problem, but in the girl world, there was. It was getting more and more awkward to be tended to by the boys, mainly because she found herself caring more and more about what they thought of her. The shame was thick and complete, and she was trying to think of a way to slip the daily and nightly ritual. She had even considered asking her brother or her brother's fiancée, but only for a split second, before she decided that that would be even more humiliating than suffering the gazes of the water tribe heathens.

"I don't want that Water Bender touching me." Azula snapped firmly, and stood, leaving the disappointed sixteen year old behind her. After a few seconds, there was another set of footsteps approaching. Sangok didn't need to look up to know it was Katara walking up on him from behind.

"I'm not too keen on touching _her_ either." The water bender muttered placing her hands defiantly on her hips, obviously she had been eavesdropping, "But, I would, in the name of healing. I don't suppose either of you could talk some sense into her?"

"No."

*We don't think so.*

"Ah well, at least she seems to be more emotionally responsive these days." Katara ran her fingers through her hair, "I was worried all the excitement would make her relapse or something."

"I've been careful about her medications."

*We've been holding her mind together.*

Sangok watched as the waterbender frowned and dropped to her knees next to the dragon. There was no indication that the beast was speaking, and it was unnerving to watch another waterbender hear something that he could not. Even with his limited knowledge of health, he knew that the mind bending and dragon milk should not be causing the phenomenon. Something was seriously amiss.

"What do you mean?" the bender demanded of the kit. She placed both her hands under his little snout and tilted his chin up so his eyes were forced to focus on her.

*We're helping.* Khar explained, coiling and uncoiling his prehensile whiskers lazily. His tail began to thump on the metal again, and he positively beamed proudly. *Like a . . . like a crutch.*

Katara sat back on her heels, weighing the situation. Ever since the baby Dragon had slithered into her life, the Princess had been trying to make an attempt. Before, the girl had not wanted to fit into the group. She had made a conscious effort to push everyone as far away as she possibly could, and seemed to relish the idea of being alone. She glanced over at the North Man. Then, somehow, Sangok hag gotten a pinky hold in her heart, and wormed his way into her affection and good graces. He had made her care enough to want to compete in the Tournament. Then, the baby dragon had been thrown into play, and the Princess, it seemed, was starting to come around. The self righteousness and despair that had fed her beliefs that she wanted to be alone, or should be alone were ebbing, and the long buried need to belong was starting to surface. Something gnawed at the pit of her stomach though, a premonition of sorts, the sixth sense that the swamp women seemed to feel all the time. Katara wondered what would happen if Azula lost her crutch, her whole damn mind could collapse back in on itself.

...

...

...

It had been almost an hour since he had noticed Hahn watching him, and Sokka was down to his very last nerve. It was hard enough sneakily trying to perfect your girlfriend's betrothal necklace without your nemesis' eyes boring holes into your back while you worked.

"It must suck."

"What?" Sokka asked Toph, whom he had thought was asleep. The girl was serenely draped inside a huge coil of rope, her eyes softly closed. During long boat rides, the girl was usually either napping or hung over the railing, throwing up, so he had thought to leave her alone. He had also thought of waking her up and asking her to earthbend the damn precious stone, but, the thought had only struck him in a moment of frustrated desperation and despair when he had accidentally sliced open his thumb with his carving knife.

"You know: To constantly be secretly competing with someone who doesn't realize it's a competition, and usually losing to them." Toph blew her bangs off her nose, "I mean, he has you beat in carving, and fighting, and fishing, and hunting, and amount of stubble, and-"

"Do you have a point Toph?"

"Grow up already. I think that's my point. Come on, you both fought over a girl years ago... a girl neither of you won, I might add."

"Thanks, you know how much I like to be reminded of that."

"So... You don't think it's the slightest bit odd that you are sitting here, trying to carve a betrothal necklace for the woman you love that is more finely crafted than one Hahn, your competition for another woman, could make? I mean, do you really want to look at that necklace on her every day for the rest of your life and see Yue?"

"You don't understand, you've never had to compete for someone you loved!" Sokka shot back.

Toph curled her toes up off the floor, her equivalent of looking away, and shrugged, "I would though, if I ever fell in love. You, however, _are_ in love, so you should be careful not to screw it up!"

Sokka inhaled slowly, trying to remind himself that the girl had a plausible point. Turning back to his rapidly shrinking stone, he made another experimental incision.

"You're doing it wrong."

The southern warrior quickly closed his hands around the artifact, hiding it from view.

"What do you want, jerk face?" Sokka asked, throwing in one of his favorite insults for good measure.

"You're not doing it right." Hahn repeated, sitting down next to the younger man, "You're chipping away too much at a time, and you're not thinking about all three dimensions at once."

A vein in Sokka's forehead started to throb, but he seemed unable to formulate a response through his indignation.

"The knife you're using isn't narrow enough to get the intricate pattern you want either." Hahn examined the instrument, then pulled his own out of his pocket, "Borrow mine." It wasn't an offer or a suggestion so much as an order. Hahn flipped the small blade over and held the handle out to his one time rival.

"You know, I was doing just fine before you came over here." Sokka replied irritably, taking his frustration over his carving out on Hahn instead.

Hahn was starting to get dangerously close to annoyance himself, and his fingers itched to grab the younger man and shake him. Taking a long deep breath, Hahn counted to five as he sheathed his knife and replaced it inside his shirt.

"Jeez Snoozles, you were sucking and we all know it, let him help you." Toph grumbled from beneath her curtain of black bangs, "My feet have seen his work, and he is pretty good."

Sokka snorted, his face still contorted in disgust.

"He's a better artist than you are."

"Way to be Toph!" the North man finally put his carving away entirely, and stood up. Maybe Hahn was better than him at carving, but, Sokka knew he had the man beat at science... and poetry.

"Sometimes the truth hurts." Toph responded placidly, "Though, I don't see why you've got your breeches in such a knot. It's just a lousy hobby, and Suki would be just as happy if you asked your Master to help you forge her a new sword. Betrothal necklaces are Yue's culture, not Suki's."

Without a word of farewell, Hahn left the twosome to bicker by themselves, and bicker they did.

...

...

...

Azula stared out over the water darkly. She _hated_ the ocean, firstly, it smelled fowl and was full of slimy animals. On top of that, it reminded her of Ursa, in the way that it lapped and rocked the boat maternally. Thirdly, it had nearly been the death of her, it sucked at her life force and rubbed salt into her burns and her eyes.

The biggest reason, however, that she hated the ocean was the way it reflected her image back at her. It wasn't just literal either. The ocean was deep and wild. It seemed placid on the surface, but just below how far her vision could reach, she was sure there were horrible aquatic monsters, just like the monster that lived inside her. The vague black fog of wrath and loathing that would cloud her judgment and push her into a senseless frenzy so fierce it would destroy everything in it's path like a hurricane. Right now that black fog was a cool mist that lingered in the corners of her vision and the back of her mind, but, she didn't doubt that it would inflate itself again sooner or later and overwhelm her at least partially rational mind.

_I'll turn on my friends, just as they turned on me_, Azula brooded, not quite sure where the certainty was coming from, as the only friends she remembered clearly ever having were Hahn and Sangok, and, they were quite loyal. On the other hand, everyone was loyal... until the moment they decided not to be.

"How are you feeling?"

"Hollow." Azula responded truthfully and without thinking, realizing a second later that the tribesman had probably been inquiring about her stomach, due to the way she was leaning over the rail. "I'm not seasick."

Hahn turned his back to the ocean, resting his elbows on the metal railing and inhaling the salted air deeply. Not even the horrible soot that belched forth from the boat's smokestack could overshadow the crisp smell of salt and fish on the wind. He watched the Princess ignore him for a few minutes, pitying her quietly. In his eyes, she had gone from the little child tormenting the three-legged dog to the three-legged dog itself. Finally, he reached out and plucked a stray lock from her cheek and tucked it behind her ear, more to see how she would react to the small invasion of her personal space than anything else. Her hair was steadily growing out, though she almost never touched it, not even to brush it. It hung to her jaw line, a black curtain that hid the most obvious of her scars from view. Still, he had noticed her irritation at its ever-growing length, and had seen her on more than one occasion, try unsuccessfully to pull it back. The ribbon would always tangle around her fingers, and the lopsided bun that resulted would soon fall out.

As far as caring for her hair, however, she would leave such chores to Sangok, and the waterbender was always happy to oblige. The warrior, however, was starting to think she didn't know how to groom herself properly. Either that, or she was doing Sangok an unusual kindness. He loved to fuss over her clothes and hair, sometimes going as far as treating her like the doll he had never been allowed to have as a child.

The intimate gesture seemed to snap her out of her thoughts completely, and she turned to look at him, lips pressed tightly together.

"You know, if you stare into the abyss, the abyss stares back into you."

"That's so sweet, did you write that yourself?" Azula asked sarcastically.

"You can't write facts."

"Ha!"

"Azula, why did you insist I come?" The question had been bothering him all morning on the boat. Unlike the Water Tribe boats, this one was powered with fire, and had little use for non-bending help. Therefore, Hahn sat most of the morning, watching the clouds change shape and his new comrades interact with each other. They were such a motley bunch that he was beginning to wonder how they got anything done, there was no real ranking within them. No authority, no disciplinary system.

"I don't need to answer to you."

"Azula."

A long pause, then, finally . . . ". . . . Khar likes you." Azula lied smoothly.

"Does he now?"

"Yes, he wanted you to come because . . . he's used to having you there for support. He..." Azula grimaced, but forged ahead, "He . . . likes having you around. He wants to be . . . your, um, he just wants you to stick around for a while, as a friend . . . of sorts."

"He said all that?" Hahn's eyebrow climbed a fraction of an inch up his forehead. The princess was very vain to think such a high-ranking warrior as himself would want to stick around her and tend to her for the next several weeks. On the other hand, when she had suggested it, . . . he had not said no.

Azula nodded.

The warrior glanced across the deck, making sure Zuko was not lurking in the shadows, watching him interacting with his unstable baby sister. When he had verified he was in the clear, Hahn slid a few inches closer. When he spoke again, his voice was several decibels quieter, urgent, and intense, but still amused.

"It's funny, because, Khar doesn't seem old enough . . . _mature enough_ to have developed such complex attachments to other humans."

"He's mature enough to know what he wants, just not mature enough to ask for it directly."

"He has an odd way of showing it, and an even odder way of pursuing it." Hahn paused, "You know, the way he is either ignoring me or snapping at me."

Azula stared vacantly off into space. Obviously she did not feel the remark was worth answering or responding in any way. Hahn was starting to get the feeling that she would disregard any issue he brought up if she didn't feel like dealing with it, even if it was asked to her directly.

"So that's it? How do I know Khar won't bite at my ankles the next time I try to pet him?" During the innuendo, Hahn found himself squaring his shoulders and straightening up to his full height. Usually around women, he slouched, trying to make his impressive height look less intimidating to the farer sex. Somehow, the lady Firebender was unaffected by his posture.

"You don't." To his surprise, a small, almost sadistically delighted smile spread across her lips. Hahn felt his muscles tense and he inhaled sharply, both scared of and excited by the woman next to him. "You don't, isn't it exhilarating?" She still had not turned to look at him, and the single mindedness that she displayed in not looking at him waivered.

Hahn stared at her for an instant, and to his surprise, the Princess finally acknowledged him for the first time, turning to face him. Their gazes met for a few electrically charged seconds, then she stepped in, closing the gap between them that he had begun to fill moments earlier. Swallowing hard, his mouth dry, Hahn felt impulses careen through his brain. Neurons shot back and forth to each other, pulsing into semi coherent thoughts. Usually, when a girl _leaned_ like that, they wanted to be kissed. He had done it himself at their last clandestine meeting, was she turning the tables? She picked such a public place to demand a kiss, and Hahn was a rather private person, not keen on public displays of affection.

If her brother saw, he was sure he would be thrown overboard. Azula might do something worse to him if he rebuffed her. She was not known for her patience and understanding, after all. He saw her lips part, and her jaw swung back and forth a few centimeters. The corners of her mouth twitched asymmetrically. The scarred crook never reached quite as high as the unscarred side, creating a quirky, lopsided smile.

Hahn shifted his weight from foot to foot, bounced once on his heels quickly, and then leaned forward. Before he had closed even half the distance between them, however, Azula lifted something up into his field of vision, pressing it into his chest roughly, forcing his head back the way it had come. Yelping and jerking back, the startled warrior oriented on it, and immediately recognized his carving.

"You left your stupid, dilettantish toy in my room." Her head cocked to the side a fraction, and her tone was soft. She was only going through the motions of insulting him.

"It's not amateurish." He told her, clasping his hand around the wood and several of her fingers as well, "It's unfinished." He had only been going through the motions of being offended, and illustrating to her that her impressive vocabulary didn't scare him.

His lack of reaction was all the proof she needed, and Azula pulled her hand from his, the rough skin of the tops of her fingers caressing briefly down the side and heel of his hand. He looked back, hardly daring to breathe or blink, then watched placidly as she pushed off the railing and strutted off down the deck. As she turned the corner around the main cabin, she paused and glanced back over her shoulder at him. There was no head jerk or toe tap, no indication to follow, so the warrior stood his ground, and watched the Princess disappear around the black metal of the ship.

Had they reached a new level of maturity? He wasn't sure. She was no longer picking on him to show affection. She was touching him to show affection, like any normal person would. Unfortunately, she was still, refusing to actually voice that she liked him. Refusing to tell him to his face was due to her pride, and he doubted she would level with him properly until she learned some humility.

Turning back to the ocean, he shook his head, mostly in awe of himself. Twenty-one years old, he should have had a toddler and a loving, obedient wife, he should have been enjoying the role of head of the household. Yet, he felt inexplicably drawn to the Princess. The kind of woman who would probably never want to settle down and have kids, one who would always be teetering on the brink of the void of insanity, one who would perpetually push and pull him away, and would probably never let him in or love him back or commit to him in any meaningful way.

Somehow, right at that moment in his life, he realized, that was just what he wanted. It was just what he needed from the woman who warmed his furs. He _needed_ someone to be unpredictable and exciting to pull him out of his emotional lethargy. He _needed_ someone who wasn't quite all there at times to make him feel important; like he had a purpose. Most of all however, he _needed_ someone who would never love him or commit to him so that she wouldn't be dragged into the undertow of his curse . . . or . . . would she? Until the Sun Temple nights, he had never had a lover that he wasn't engaged to. He didn't know if it counted or not.

The thought had all but manifested when icy terror trickled down his back. Azula suddenly had a ticking time clock over her head, slowly counting down the seconds she had left outside the spirit world. Hahn stared helplessly out over the ocean, the rush of the wind and the lapping of the waves suddenly warping in his mind to the soft hiss of an hourglass' sand, slowly, slowly slipping down and down, and he wondered how long he had before his curse would manifest, and she would stagger head on into an untimely death.

...

...

...

"Just hold still." Ty Lee advised, closing one eye and pressing her knuckles firmly together. With a quick jab, she hit a pressure point buried deep in the muscles of his back. For a second, his aura swam grey, then it cleared, and some of the pollution in his sacral chakra began to drain.

"Ow!" Aang winced, to nobody in particular, "I still am not so sure about this... how much do you actually KNOW about acupressure?"

"Enough to take away your bending for a week." Ty Lee griped, unamused by the lack of faith her sifu had in her, she wasn't THAT much of a ditz. "Or, maybe, help you unblock your chakras. I mean, we can't count on another blow to your back next time you want to go glowey."

Aang grumbled something that might have been a concession, and Ty Lee took it as such. She aimed again, carefully, then took another whack. Energy was like thread, it was very easy to tangle and very hard to detangle.

Next to them, Appa lowed, then continued munching on the dry summer grass.

"Take a deep breath."

Aang obeyed, inhaling as deeply as he could, tongue pressed to the roof of his mouth. When she jabbed him again, all the muscles of his back suddenly started to quiver and spasm, and suddenly, inexplicably, he burst into tears.

"Aang? Aang!!" He felt her arms wrap around his shoulders, "Hey, what's the matter?! It's not supposed to hurt that much!!"

"No, no, It's normal." He sniffed, the same thing had happened the last time he had tried working on his chakras, each one brought their own type of emotional release. Ty Lee, however, didn't seem to believe his protests, and she quickly started fussing over him, wrapping a blanket around him and finding him some sweets amongst Appa's saddlebags. Aang felt a little affronted, he was fourteen, not eleven, and sweets were not an age appropriate consolation.

"I'm really okay, Ty." He told her when she had finally stopped her flitting about and sat down, cross legged, in front of him. "It's normal... but... enough for one night." He wiped his cheek with the heel of his hand.

"Alright." Ty Lee squinted, "You, like, had me worried there for a second."

It was closer to ten minutes, really.

He turned his back to her and curled up on the grass, preparing to go to sleep. To his surprise, she dragged her bedroll over to him and lay down right next to him.

"You know, I'm totally right here if you want to talk about it or something." She told him, laying back.

Aang feigned sleep and did not respond.

...

...

...

Hahn looked down at his carving and blew some of the splinters off of it. It was starting to shape up nicely. He pulled a bit of rough tiger shark skin out of his bag and began to sand the wood. It had to be perfect, not because Hahn was a perfectionist by any means, just that he was scared Azula would incinerate it just to annoy him... unless of course she liked it so much that she couldn't bear to.

The moon was rising, and although there were plenty of torches to see by on the deck, Hahn decided that it was time to retire. He didn't feel comfortable with Yue looking over his shoulder while he whittled presents for other princesses.

While he made his way below deck, he passed Katara and Sangok, both carrying water skins and scrolls and chatting avidly about 'slide locks'. He passed the earth bender, who told him not to mope so much; that it was depressing, and then punched his arm. He also passed the Kyoshi warrior, who was desperately trying to give her younger sister the slip.

"Please let me bunk with you?"

"Why don't you stay with Ayame... or Yuki?"

"Ayame cuddles too aggressively and Yuki snores." Kisa was saying. Hahn doubted the girl's anxiety had much to do with who was sleeping in her bed rather than who wasn't.

"I really did promise Sokka I would spend the night with him. He has been acting so odd lately, I kind of wanted to drag out of him whatever it is that's been bothering him."

Hahn rolled his eyes and turned down the hall where the wing where the women were staying. Azula had probably gotten her own room, though there were probably three extra unused bunks in them. The Princess of the Fire Nation wouldn't be sharing with the crew... just her new pet. Hahn had not been so lucky, and he had been put in a room with three other crew members, they were not a bad sort. In fact, they were quite agreeable portly firebenders that worked far below deck, shoveling coal and tending the engines.

The Tribesman ranted silently in his head about Fire Lords and Chieftain heirs. Sangok had been assigned a single room right next to the Princesses, and that annoyed him more than he liked to admit. He loved the boy to death, but, it was his opinion that Sangok, spirits bless his path, could not protect a wet leaf, let alone nobility. Stepping lightly in his fur boots, he pressed his fingers against the room doors, counting down the numbers in his head. At last, he arrived at hers and reached for the handle.

"Why are you visiting my sister so late? Did you need to see her?"

Hahn nearly hit the ceiling he jumped so high in surprise at the Fire Lord's voice. Did that man have nothing better to do than to follow him around?!

"No! Er, nothing, I was just checking on her." Hahn wondered if he should pretend to be lost and looking for his own door. "May the spirits be merciful, Fire Lord, you scared me half to death."

"You weren't even going to knock?" Zuko appeared calm, but, he was like a giant ice cat. They appeared to be taking a nap until you stepped too close and they pounced.

"I didn't want to wake her."

"Is that so?"

"I have been charged with her wellbeing, haven't I?" Hahn reminded the Fire Lord.

"Why are the both of you loitering outside my chambers?" Both men had failed to notice her approach.

"We were just talking." Hahn told her quickly, opening her door for her in the most gentlemanly way he could muster on short notice. The Princess scoffed, laughing once insincerely and then stomped into the room.

"Fine, be immature idiots having a spitting contest." She called over her shoulder, "Luckily, I am mature enough for all of us."

"Azula, Where is Khar?" Her brother asked.

The Princess froze for a second, then her shoulders hunched upwards.

"Spirits damn it!" She swore, pivoted on her toe, and took off out the door, "I know I had him at dinner."

Zuko looked at the Honored Warrior and raised his good eyebrow. Hahn glowered back and slammed the door shut. He had heard rumors that Zuko was very good at stepping between a man and his lady, and that it happened both accidentally and on purpose. He had never quite believed it though, until now. Obviously, the Fire Bender didn't like him, probably Sokka's doing. That idiot would have wasted no time poisoning the well that was his reputation. It was horribly unfair, especially since he had been practically killing himself, catering to her every whim for months.

Bowing deeply to the Fire Lord, Hahn slunk off down the hallway toward the room he shared with some of the crew members, his metaphorical tail between his legs. He never made it. As soon as he turned the corner, Azula was there waiting for him, casually leaning against the wall, her arms crossed.

"I forgot." She told him smugly, "Khar wanted to sleep with 'Sister Tara' tonight. I told him that that was a great idea and that he should definitely go lay down in their big bed and go straight to sleep. You wanted to check on me?" she pushed off the wall and began walking back to her room. Since it was a direct question, Hahn felt he had no choice but to follow and answer, as was polite.

"Well, no." He paused, then tried again, "Yes. Sort of."

"All three?" she asked, stopping at her door and once again, Hahn opened it for her without being asked.

"I made something for you." He confessed, letting the heavy door swing shut. He wasn't sure how she would take it. Any water tribe girl would understand the significance of such gifts and affection, but, coming from a different culture, he and the Princess did not always connect. She might think he was simply being nice, or apologizing, or showing respect. In the Northern and Southern Water Tribes, gift giving, man to woman, was more of a request to court than anything else. Hahn felt as nervous as a first year digging out the relic, even though he knew she didn't understand fully the significance just yet.

"What is it?" he saw her freeze, then look through her brow at him appraisingly. He handed the delicate carving over, then pressed his hands firmly into the pockets of his woolen tunic.

"It's to hold back your hair." He replied, "It's getting long enough to pull back now."

She sat silently, a small frown dusting her brow for several seconds before she finally jerked her head in a 'come hither' motion.

"Put it in for me?" she turned her back to him an waited, holding the barrette out to him. Apparently she was too haughty to thank him for his kindness, but it didn't bother the Warrior as much as it usually did, he was too relieved that she had accepted it. Hahn crossed the room in a few loud steps and he took it back from her, surprised that she wanted him to touch her. He had assumed she would run off to show Sangok and demand he apply it for her. In fact, he had almost rather she had.

Fire Nation hair, he soon discovered, was a lot finer and more slippery than that of their neighbors to the north. It took him a few tries, but finally he did manage to sweep the upper half of her locks up into a wolf tail and then secure it with the carving, skewering one long tine of wood through two holes on either side of the ornate crescent shape.

It was hard, he realized, to pull his hands away from her once the task was completed. He wanted to press himself fully against her and lower his mouth to her shoulder. He wanted to wrap his hands around her torso and pull her tightly against him; press her up against the metal wall and . . .

His fantasy was interrupted by a knock at the door, and after a polite pause, Sangok came bursting in, his cheeks still glowing from the exertion of his bending practice. Unlike usual, he looked happy, as though he had been enjoying himself for the past hour instead of praying for death.

"Katara took me ice surfing along the wake of the boat!!" He told the Princess excitedly, without waiting for an inquiry. He had learned a long time ago not to bother to wait for one as it would never come. "I'd never done anything like that before! Pakku never did anything like that during class!! I wiped out so many times, but, it wasn't unpleasant or anything, not like sparring at least." As he spoke, he poured water from his skin into one of her clay mugs, then dug around for the herbs that stabilized her moods. "It was actually fun... I had fun."

At that point, the water bender paused, and seemed to take in what was transpiring in the room he had just invaded.

"What are you doing here Hahn?" he asked, in a way that was more curious than vexed, though definitely held elements of each.

"Hahn made me a hair piece." Azula turned her back to Sangok and pointed to her hair.

"He. . . did?" Sangok looked back and forth from the Princess to the Warrior, and slowly, realization dawned on his feminine features. He then turned and cast a disgusted and betrayed look at his best friend, one that slipped totally under the radar of the Fire Princess, who still had her back turned to them. "I never thought he'd make such a gesture. You two always seemed to hate each other so much."

Hahn felt his cheeks flush in shame. He had thought his friend would back off, apparently, Sangok had no such agenda. The water bender handed her the medicine he had mixed for her, then turned back to her things.

"Azula, I really wish you would let me try to heal your scars with waterbending." Sangok seemed so at ease in the room, while Hahn stood so awkwardly in the corner. "Master Katara was telling me about it, it's not just your skin that's damaged, but the muscles underneath, and, although the lotion helps with elasticity, it's not fixing the underlying problem."

While he spoke, the Princess gazed at him levelly over the rim of her mug. When he had finished, she shook her head no, then went back to moodily lipping her cup without really drinking from it.

Hahn decided not to stick around to watch the spectacle. Instead, he muttered a curt goodbye and attempted to flee the room. Watching his loveless rival lather the object of their mutual interest with lotion was not something he felt like sticking around for.

"Come on Hahn, don't be like that."

The sincerity in Sangok's voice made him pause and turn around. The anger seemed to have receded, and the water bender stood there looking very small and vulnerable; scared that he had hurt the feelings of his best friend and resolute about reaching some sort of compromise with him.

"Like what?" Hahn grumbled.

"We've been fighting a lot lately." Sangok crossed his arms.

"Why don't you both go smoke a peace pipe and get over it!" Azula was already yawning and curling up in the sheets, her disinterest in the scene apparent.

"You know why were fighting." Hahn replied, "You are being insincere."

"And you don't seem to know what you want." Sangok sat down on the bed, careful not to squash any part of the Princess in doing so.

"I know what I want," Hahn sat down next to Sangok and roughly grabbed the younger boy's shoulder. "Maybe it took me a while to realize that I wanted it. Maybe I was so busy chasing ghosts I didn't really see what was in front of me all along."

"I don't quite believe you."

"What did you want? For us to grow old together? Two bachelors in the barracks until we're eighty?! We both know you'll marry eventually… whether you want to o not!"

Azula growled and finally sat up, annoyed by the bickering.

"Will you two just kiss already and be done with it?!?!" She fumed, "All this romantic tension between the both of you is driving me crazy with annoyance!!!"

Both young men froze mid squabble and turned to face her, each with their very own stunned expression. Azula widened her eyes and circled her hand in a 'go on' motion. Sangok blushed. Hahn swallowed.

"...what?!" Hahn was the first to recover from the outburst.

"What do you mean, 'what'?" Azula snapped, "Sangok obviously has a crush on you Hahn, probably for _years_. It amazes me that you haven't noticed the signs... then again, he was very discreet."

Hahn turned to his best friend, astonished. Instead of denying the accusations, Sangok's blush deepened, reaching his ears, and he threw himself down onto the bed and buried his face in Azula's pillow.

"Sangok?"

The water bender refused to surface, shaking his head back and forth in his cloth nest. Hahn stretched out on the other side of the Princess, trying to get on the same level as his friend.

"Sangok, she's lying right? Azula always lies, right?"

The water bender finally raised his head, looked first to Azula, then to Hahn, then leaned over her and kissed his best friend square on the mouth. If Azula was anything other than a monster, she was sure she would have enjoyed the view... which was ideal. She would have felt a sudden twist in her lower belly that whispered arousal as their lips parted, one in surprise and protest and the other in passionate hunger. She would have curled her toes and pressed her knees together, and scooted up for a better view. Although looking back, she remembered experiencing all of those things, she was sure it had only been her overactive imagination.

Hahn, whose warrior reflexes were honed to a sharp point, found himself at a loss with the concept of appropriate reaction time. He should have shoved the younger boy off him and call him a name. Behavior so blatantly homosexual was not supposed be encouraged by the ranking warriors. He found, as his fingers twitched uncooperatively, however, that he couldn't. He just couldn't do something that would so hurt and offend his best friend, his friend who had been there for him through most recently the death of three wives and the death of a child, to most distantly the loss of his own father and mother during the Fire Nation raids. Sangok had watched him marry thrice and start a family, all the while burning with the fever of love, and yet, he had never once become bitter or jealous. He was always happy for his best friend, or a shoulder to cry on, briefly, and in the most masculine way possible.

All those thoughts seemed to take time to process, along with the sensation of the younger bender flicking his tongue across his lips, of the stubble rubbing across his chin as the bender tilted his head, and of the soft touch of fingertips to his jawbone. Once the whole magnitude of the situation clicked, Sangok had already broken the brief kiss, and collapsed backward to hide his face in the safe haven that was the Dragon Princess' abdomen.

Hahn opened his mouth.

Closed it.

Opened it again.

Closed it.

Finally, he lay back, arm pressed flush to arm with the Princess, who was casually stroking Sangok's hair as though he was a cat.

He studied the ceiling; tried to think of something to say.

Sighed.

Ran his fingers through his hair.

Looked at Azula pleadingly.

"Guess he isn't going to snap at your ankles." She told him placidly, meaningfully.

...

...

...

The False dawn was leaking slowly over the horizon and through the porthole window in their room, and Zuko watched the crests of the waves become capped with orange. Katara was sleeping peacefully, curled up against him, her head on his chest and her leg tucked up and bent across his thighs. Although he never would admit it, he did enjoy cuddling with her and listen to her breathe. It was reassuring. After waking up one morning motherless, he liked to verify his girlfriend was still by his side. (or between him and a large scaly mammal as the case may be)

Admitting that, however, would probably not impress her. She would most likely playfully scold him for being too needy, then obsess over it silently in her own mind.

Slowly, he began detangling himself from the dragon infested bed. Displacing first her arm, then her leg, then finally, he slid her head off of his shoulder and onto their pillows. She was as heavy a sleeper as her brother in the morning hours. This morning, however, her eyelids were not flickering as they usually did, and her breathing was lighter than it usually was.

As his weight left the bunk and the mattress shifted, she yawned and sat up abruptly.

"Mmm, Zuko?"

"Go back to sleep, the sun isn't even up." Zuko leaned down and kissed her forehead, "I'm going to go do firebending drills."

*Firebend?* Khar's head jerked up like an excited puppy.

Katara yawned, then to his surprise, slid her legs out from under the covers.

"I don't feel like sleeping."

"It's barely half past five!" Zuko exclaimed.

*We like to firebend!!* Khar inserted his nose right between them, trying to absorb their attention.

"So?"

"So! Usually you sleep until half past nine!!" Zuko usually had time to do his whole workout, wash, and then hop back into bed with her (in case she wanted his body) before she woke up. It was inconvenient, but not so bad that he complained about it.

"Mmm . . .?" Katara stretched, still groggy.

"Ha, stay too long in the Fire Nation and even a waterbender will convert to firebending time."

"Firebending time?" Although she was up, she was still groggy, and her brain refused to crank through the logic.

"You're rising with the sun for a change." Zuko put his arms around the zoned out girl.

*Is like you're no longer on your own schedule.* Khar told her, wagging his impressive tail, *You're on ours.*

Katara sighed, "I only just got used to this whole moon cycle thing." She tried unsuccessfully to keep the whine out of her voice.

"Sweetie, you're tired, go back to bed, I'll come wake you up in three or four hours."

*We'll cuddle with Tara.* Khar promised, *We'll protect the Fire Lady!*

"I'm not the Fire Lady yet." Katara reminded him.

*Mama Shao say Dragon Knights protected the royal family way back upon a time.* Khar bared his teeth, *We will continue the tradition. We protect the royal family, even if it isn't all finished yet.*

"Why is he preening like that?" Zuko asked as he tugged off his shirt, revealing the coiled muscles of his back.

"He says he and Azula are going to uphold tradition and protect the royal family." Katara told her fiancé.

"Tell him the only thing we need protecting from is Azula herself." He replied, forgetting that the Dragon was perfectly capable of understanding him, "Go back to sleep, sweetie."

Katara slipped back into bed and closed her eyes, but only until he left the room. Once the heavy metal door had bolted shut, she sat back up again and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She stared vacantly out of the window for several minutes, only snapping out of it when suddenly a scaly dragon nudged his huge snout under her hand and demanded scratches. It wasn't fair. Hearing dragons, rising with the sun, mood swings, what other firebending attributes was she going to develop?!

"Oh Zuko . . . what did you _feed_ me?!"

Shaking her head, Katara stood up and decided to see about some breakfast. Thinking about what to eat, she suddenly really had a hankering for blubbered seal jerky and fire flakes sprinkled on dragonfruit iced cream.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I was starting to feel like Stephanie Meyer, the way I kept mentioning Azula fussing with her hair over the past few chapters. Unlike SM though, mine actually was building up to something, aka Hahn giving her something practical enough not to be suspected by Zuko, but romantic enough to throw down the gauntlet to Sangok, in so many words.**

**And maybe illustrating that Hahn is aware enough of what she is doing to notice something like that.**

**...**

**...**

**BACC was Awesome!! Thanks for everyone's well wishes, me and my best friend and beta female of out friendship hierarchy were interviewed... (She barely gets a word in.... just like real life) Anyway, if you want to see it, it's here, about 1:45 seconds in. You'll know when you find me.**

**You'll just know.**

**http : / / www (dot) youtube (dot) com / watch? v=G8Ys7Txi39c**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**What the ancient Chinese people used for sandpaper... one thing that I would never have thought that I would ever need to wikipedia. Did you know that besides shark skin, they used crushed shells, seeds, and sand adhered to parchment?**

**Yea, you learned something today, beyotches. Take it.**

**Take the knowledge.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Man, I work so hard to get last chapter out quickly and it gets the least amount of reviews out of all my chapters so far. I guess I learned MY lesson. Way to strategically employ the use of positive reinforcement, you guys.**

**(Don't worry guys, I'm not angry. . . (just disappointed))**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this latest chapter!!**

**Review!!! (And really do it this time!!)**


	16. Chapter 16: Responsibility

**Title:** A Net to Catch the Wind  
**Author:** Burning_Ice  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary:** The whole Fire Nation is in a tizzy because the most important birth of the century is about to take place. Of course there is only one person the Fire Lord thinks is cut out to midwife such an important delivery.  
**Beta: **WinterhartZahneelCalina  
**Pairing:** Katara/Zuko, Azula/Hahn/Sangok, Toph/Aang/Ty Lee, Suki/Sokka,

…  
**Disclaimer:** Avatar belongs to it's creators, who, when we Zutarans are being polite, we call Bryke . . . usually we are not polite.  
. .

...

...

...

**Chapter 16: Responsibility**

..

...

Hahn wasn't asleep, she could tell by his breathing. The only problem was, if she opened her eyes and accused him, she would have to drop her own sleeping charade. It kept replaying over and over in her mind, their conversation, argument, and finally lapse that led to sleeping fraud.

"_What?! Why!" Hahn had demanded, hand clamped over his bearded chin._

"_I'm sorry." It seemed all the younger bender could do at that point was apologize. He was too embarrassed to do anything else._

"_I'm four years older than you!"_

"_I'm sorry!"_

"_How could you lie to me?!" Hahn's hands hand moved from his mouth to press over his eyes. He leaned back into the pillow breathing a deep, labored sigh. "I thought we were friends!"_

"_I'm sorry!!" Sangok found words at last, "I know we are soul brothers, if not blood brothers, but... I just..." He lost them again, "I'm sorry."_

"_You like me, yet, you're pursuing someone else?!" Hahn demanded._

"_He is?" Azula asked curiously. Although Sangok had plenty of friends, he spent more time around Hahn than anyone else, besides her of course._

"_That's not fair, Hahn!" Sangok raised his head, "You know perfectly well that someone could agree to marry a man without loving him, or even liking him much." He then repeated one of Yugoda's favorite proverbs, "What's good for the Tribe is good for you!"_

_Hahn set his jaw against the sting of the tongue lashing. Obviously, the younger man was referring to Yue. Nobody ever let his past lay dormant when it could be stirred up to use as a weapon against him. He rose to leave, but Sangok grabbed his arm, suddenly all apologies and tears._

_Azula raised an eyebrow. In her opinion, the younger boy had perfected the art of playing the victim and was putting on a spectacular show. Even though Hahn was the one who was being insulted, the younger boy was cleverly twisting the situation to make him feel guilty. With a sigh, she reminded herself that they all had their ugly sides, she was explosively violent, Hahn was sexist, and Sangok, apparently, was manipulative. Everyone had faults, she couldn't begrudge him his._

"_Sangok," she cut in, feeling mildly responsible for instigating, "You know you can't marry a man, neither Hahn nor the one you're courting."_

"_I . . ."_

"_I don't want to marry him!" Hahn cut in. Sangok hiccupped and looked genuinely hurt. "I mean, no offence." The warrior added belatedly, apologetically._

"_Really?" Azula batted her eyelids serenely at him, "I'm not convinced. Most men don't hang out with teenagers nearly five years younger than them."_

"_He's like a little brother to me!" Hahn wrenched his arm away from the younger boy and crossed the room, sitting down on one of the empty bunks, his back against the wall and his head between his knees._

He had remained like that for the past four hours. Sangok had long since dozed off, still wrapped around her, clinging pitifully for moral support. Every now and again he would sigh, or twitch, or hiccup softly, then burrow his nose deeper into her hair. She found it pathetic, but couldn't bring herself to shove him away. Azula felt a hollow forming in the pit of her stomach the way dew formed on the leaves in the early morning. It meant something, some emotion was forming, though, she wasn't sure what, she was still numb to most of the gentler, exotic ones.

She hoped futilely that it was disgust. All the other options were too depressing to think about. It meant that she was becoming fond enough of the younger boy to humor him. It meant that she loved him in her own twisted and bitter way.

A rustle of fabric drew her attention back to the warrior opposite, and she looked up to see that he had stood. He looked weary. Confused. Embarrassed. Drained.

"He's asleep?" he said in a ghost of a voice. With his hunters stealth, he slipped across the room. It was almost unbelievable that such a massive slab of muscle and bone could glide so soundlessly.

"You've been waiting all this time for him to doze off so you didn't have to confront him?!"

"Do you want me to take him back to his room?" he asked, in a voice that barely qualified as a whisper. He had noticed her stir, so much for feigning sleep.

"Yes... no. Yes, but you better not." Careful as an octopus eel, she slid away from the younger boy.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air." That was no problem in itself, but, the Princess knew if he left, he wouldn't come back. Before he had even managed to quietly slide the door shut, Azula had put her hand on the metal and was pushing it open again to make enough room for her to slip through.

"Hahn. It's not ruined, is it?"

"What?"

"You're friendship." She leaned against the doorframe, half in, half out of the bedroom.

"Why should I tell you?" Hahn hissed, automatically becoming defensive. Old habits were hard to break.

"If you don't like him back, you should let Sangok court whatever water peasant he fancies." She pressed on, "That way the problem will solve itself, and you won't lose his friendship."

The expression that crossed the older man's face was one she had never seen before. Squinting in the half light, she could have sworn it was some sort of cross between hopelessness and acceptance.

"Even if he is lying to her about his intentions?"

"The whole damn Northern Water Tribe knows Sangok's preferences. She knows what she is getting into." Azula paused, "There are plenty of reasons a woman would consent to marriage other than love... duty, security, convenience, power, companionship..."

"Even if I don't think she'll be good for the Tribe?"

"Sangok is going to be chief someday soon. I trust his judgment, and you should too. It's the least you could do as his best friend. I think..." She knew she was biased, her loyalty to the younger man was the most intense feeling she felt toward anyone, except Khar. He had been her constant companion, and rode out her most abusive tantrums with the maturity and serenity of a man three times his age. Even if he hated bending, he was like his element in many more ways than he could begin to fathom. He was a pushover, yes, but, no matter how much she pushed he never seemed to take a casualty, he would simply roll over and adapt.

Trying to unsettle him was as pointless as trying to punch the ocean. It made a big splash and a lot of noise, but, no matter how much energy she exerted, the ocean was always right there, lapping around her knees. It was a stunning realization that she trusted him to know what was best for her, his family, himself, and their Tribe. "...he is going to be a great Chief. The best the Northern Water Tribe has had in centuries."

"I never thought I'd say this, but, you're... you're right." He grudgingly agreed, "It's what's best for the Tribe."

Azula nodded, sagely, congratulating herself on accomplishing such a successful interaction with another human being. It was as if the hollowness in her chest had dried, and she squared her shoulders, feeling proud. Not only had she talked to him seriously about something important, she had given him advice on it that he decided was good. She had not felt the need to insult him once, and he had not patronized her at all. The Princess reminded herself that she didn't care what he thought of her, but, the negative inner monologue was cut short as fingertips touched her good cheek in the semi darkness.

"What are you doing?" She could feel the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as he drew her in for an embrace. Suddenly, his fingers were brushing away her hair and his mouth was pressed against her temple; her forehead; her cheek. His stubbly beard scratched across her skin, and she felt his breath, hot on her ear. Such a protective, affectionate gesture unbalanced her emotionally, and she began to struggle. People did not show affection to her, they showed pride at her accomplishments, but never affection. Not even her family members that were fond of everyone were fond of her! Then, out of nowhere, his mouth met hers. It wasn't their past, rough, competitive kiss. It was too wistful for that, and only lasted a few fractions of a second. Long before she could rally and kiss back, he was pulling away.

It was a chaste kiss, the kind you would give a relative or very dear friend.

Calling after him was not her style. She had questions, but, was too proud to voice them. It struck her though, that she wasn't angry at him, as she usually became when he invaded her personal space without her express permission. As he walked away, she felt that the conversation had not gone as smoothly as she initially thought.

...

...

...

Sometimes, Zuko thought that his steward was the only thing that kept the palace running efficiently. It was almost eerie the way the man could juggle more tasks than a circus clown could juggle balls. Manu had been his father's go to man, the latest in a long line of stewards, the title and job passing from generation to generation. Since his mother had vanished years earlier, Manu had also assumed many of the roles of the Fire Lady, not in the bedroom, of course, but, in the council chambers and in the family.

He had many fond memories of the man helping him with his letters or numbers when Iroh was too busy and his own father hadn't had the time of day for him. He took Azula shopping when the girl started to become interested in her appearance. He scheduled meetings, planned parties, managed the servants, coordinated the kitchens, and saw petitioners that were too minor to bother the Fire Lord.

So, of course, Zuko was not surprised to find everything in ship shape when the royal procession met them at the docks, his loyal steward leading the way with several rhino carriages in toe. Before he let any of the crew or his friends ashore, he pulled the man aside to ask his opinion on what would be best to do in terms of public relations.

"Azula? I never thought that I would live long enough to see the day she would be welcomed back!" Manu was pleased, in spite of the Princess's behavior, his loyalties lay with the royal family, and, Zuko's father had treated him well enough for him to harbor little ill will towards the broken man and his traitorous kith. "Everyone is already gathered in the courtyard beneath the balcony. It may be best to simply come out with it in the same fashion that you're honorable and glorious return was announced three years past."

Zuko nodded, he could see the man was already scheming. Manu liked to do everything in the most traditional and dramatic way possible. He was a purist that way. He wanted to create a grand spectacle because Princess' deserved grand spectacles upon their return.

"Perhaps we aught to throw a party as well, let everyone important get a good look at the lady and the dragon. If her disfigurements are as bad as you say, many might suspect she is an imposter. If she graces them with a bit of blue lightning, however, I doubt there will be any non believers." Manu, who always had a parchment and charcoal tucked into the belt of his uniform began scribbling, "All the oldest noble families will be invited, along with anyone who still harbors loyalty to your sister and the crown, the richer they are the closer they sit to her. The nobles need to see how unstable she is and how docile she has become."

"She's not exactly docile."

"Then perhaps his highness might want to think about giving her something calming before the party." Manu suggested, cheekily, "Also, I will have the library swept for old manuscripts on the Long Da, though, I believe most of their literature was destroyed during the hundred years war."

By then, Zuko was crossing the deck and giving orders to the crew to begin unloading the vessel. Manu, however, simply fell in step behind his employer and continued to brief him.

"Also, there have been several small matters that have been brought to my attention. Firstly, there is some unpleasantness concerning Earthbending Master Bei Fong, we'll discuss that later. Second, I've been notified that there is a Swamp Priestess here to see Waterbending Master Katara. Thirdly, the staff caring for your father sent word he has somehow heard of his daughter's 'resurrection', and has been demanding that she visit."

Zuko grunted in a tone that clearly communicated 'fat chance of that'.

"Yes, of course." Manu continued, "The Fire Sages have been pushing for a wedding date at the end of the summer, they say the stars and sun are in the perfect alignment to foster a fertile and happy family. Their report is on your desk. They have also included a request for more funding from our treasury, stating that donations have been scarce as morale is low and poverty is high."

Another annoyed grunt.

"I also took the liberty of inviting Prince Iroh to the Fire Nation early. Since he has had experience dealing with dragons, even if it's only slaying them, I thought he may come in handy with the new addition to our royal cavalry . . . ah, Master Katara, beautiful Master Katara, I trust your voyage was enjoyable? The tropical air has been good for you, you're positively glowing. Now, you have a visitor, shall I have her sent to your room later tonight, or will you not wish to see her until the morning?"

Katara, who had only crossed the deck to give her husband's hand a squeeze and was not prepared for the sudden flow of fawning complements and information, blinked a few times.

"Umm, What?"

"Her name is Priestess Yeo, from the Foggy Swamp. Sweet girl, short, greenish hair, talks oddly-"

"I know who she is. Why did she want to see me, is it urgent?"

"As far as I could tell, she has a wedding present for you, and wants' to check on the Princess."

"So, then it's not urgent?"

"Alright, tomorrow." Manu agreed, though it had not been a specification, but a question, "Now, what I think would be best would be if everyone except the Princess and her bodyguards adjourn to the balcony and then the Princess and Dragon enter aerially. That would be a sight, now, wouldn't it? Is the Avatar on board? Perhaps he and his bison could escort her."

"Aang and Ty Lee are traveling on foot, so to speak." Zuko told him, "The ship couldn't support the weight of two endangered species."

...

...

...

"Is this really necessary?" Azula asked as Sangok dabbed paint onto her lower lip artistically. The silk robes she had been stuffed into on short notice were strange and slippery to her after living so long in wool.

"Yes!" Sangok cried, "You're a Dragon Knight! You should make an entrance!!"

*Do we get painted too?* Khar asked hopefully.

"No." Azula replied, then looked back at her make up artist, "Of course YOU would like the idea of it." She was still cross about having to sneak him out of her room in the small hours of the morning.

*He's so nice to you, you should do something nice back.* Khar informed her as he watched Sangok work, a comb and a bottle of perfume clutched in his feelers. He kept sniffing at the vial experimentally, then whimpering and snuffling. Azula began to wonder if the kit actually thought it would smell different if he sniffed it enough times.

"Comb." Sangok held out his hand and the tool was deposited neatly into his palm.

"The wind is just going to pull out the braids anyway." Azula muttered.

"Alright! You're done, just in time too, look." He pointed out across the gathered crowd to the huge terrace of the castle. The Fire Lord had appeared, and begun addressing his subjects. His voice floated out across the courtyard, though she couldn't quite make out what he was saying.

Khar, with his humungous, floppy ears, had no such problem.

*He is saying that he has several announcements. He is excited, we can tell.* the dragon seemed to think his princess wanted a blow by blow summary of all his opinions relating to the procession. *He says 'have found long lost Princess Azula...' nobody believes though, everyone knows you weren't lost, you were banished, nobody believes you were dead, think he is full of 'it'. 'Welcome her back, exonerates her of her crimes, including...' ugh! He is listing them to remind people of all the bad-stuff you did as dark Azula. We are not amused, we are glad you cannot hear!!*

Azula swung a leg over his snaky back as he gabbled, straddling him as she listened, he wasn't big enough to sit on. He would pull them both aloft soon enough. The courtyard with it's long fire trenches and adjacent houses were so familiar. She knew she had seen the view hundreds of times, she just didn't remember the events that had taken place there. With every familiar sight though, she felt her memories bob closer and closer to the surface. Whatever the waterbenders had done to her head was starting to wear off.

*Saying now, 'She brings with her the rebirth of the Fire Nation, in physical form. The first Dragon in nearly thirty years. Says is illegal to hurt us. Says Original fire benders are part of our heritage and history, and as such, should be protected and treasured...' hee hee hee* he giggled, *Says 'you will protect us to the death, says if anyone has any ideas of challenging the greatest fire benders that ever existed, they will find themselves facing her indeed.' He give you complement... or call you monster. Not sure. You looooove us, don't you?*

"As much as I am bound to by my new position." Azula grumbled, ignoring a curious look from Sangok.

*Hee hee hee, you loooove us so much it- Oh! Is our cue!*

With a lurch and a bump and a backbone to the groin, Azula found herself in midair, Khar spreading his huge wings and swooping gracefully over the crowd in a wide arc. Azula clung madly to his horns, holding on for dear life. The silks were making it absolutely impossible to grip his scaly, undulating body. Azula felt herself slipping.

"Khar!"

He had already noticed, reaching back his feelers and wrapping them helpfully around her forearms. It was relatively easy to stay mounted now, he was small and she could lock her ankles around him, but, once he got a little bigger, it was plain to see, that she would be totally out of her element. Hundreds of feet above it, to be precise.

*We land now, Zula?* Khar told her, *Else you fall.*

"Hurry up!" His back spines were too small to act as kickstands to keep her in place, and, somehow, suddenly, her hips and legs lost their purchase and rotated around so she dangled on him like a human necklace. Her fingers slipped, and for an instant she was sure she was going to fall to her death. A serene calm floated over her as the adrenaline hit her bloodstream. It must have only been a fraction of a second that they were two, unconnected bodies hurtling through the air, but it felt like an hour. Then, strong, four toed talons closed around one of her ankles, and Azula found herself dangling, looking up at the crowd below.

It took all her intestinal fortitude not to throw up on them.

The wind whipped her, and then she arched her back to look ahead. The balcony was approaching, and when it was below her, Khar let go, and she flipped gracefully to the marble, sticking her landing right next to her brother.

"You shouldn't have shown off!" Zuko scolded her softly, "What if you had missed the balcony! You would have fallen to your death in front of hundreds! It would have been a scandal!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Azula saw Katara's lips press together. She was pale, her knuckles were white as she gripped the strap of her water skin. The waterbender had heard Khar speak, she knew it had been only luck, but apparently didn't want to alarm her fiancé.

Coasting down as gently as he could, Khar landed, then exhaled a huge lungful of fire straight up, and it danced with every color of the spectrum. Azula joined him, lighting the whole courtyard with a wave of electric blue flames, dashing all doubts as to her identity. The crowd, who had been holding their breath during the improvised acrobatics erupted in noise. Some people cheered, some booed, some clapped, some lit their palms and waved the flames back and forth.

"How does it feel to be home?"

Azula looked at the water bender, surprised by the question. Usually Katara didn't pay attention to her, and, although it was annoying to be given the silent treatment, it did have it's advantages.

"It doesn't feel like anything at all." Azula turned back to stare at the crowd, closing off the opportunity for any more questions.

...

...

...

"This's still buggin' me like a mosquito bat." Yeo complained as she helped June brush Nyla, or more accurately, watched from the ground as June worked. The job sometimes took as long as four hours, and needed to be done several times a week. The reason it took so long was if one tugged too hard on a tangle, Nyla would growl and lash the groomer with her tongue, paralyzing them if she landed a hit. Yeo found she was spending a lot of time on her back.

"Stop trying to remember it." June replied easily, "Then it'll come."

Yeo twitched, starting to get some feeling back in her legs.

"T'ain't the same thing, tho." She sighed, leaning her head back in the hay of the stall floor. The management did not keep the ground very clean, and she resolved to dodge faster next time. "Mighta been Master Hama givin me a lesson to pass on.... Naw, 'Tara don' like bludbendin. Thinks it's dark 'n unnatural."

"Bloodbending?" June paused in her work, fiddling with the hard brush.

"Bit 'o a new age approach ta medicine. Y'all would think that someone as nontraditional as Katara would be more open ta new ideas, but, the gal is remarkably closed minded for such a major character as bein Fire Lady." Yeo tried and failed to sit up.

"So, what can you do with blood bending?"

"Och, basically, it be the bendin of human flesh... or, more accurately, the fluids inside o human flesh... Humans are made almost entirely outa water, ya know that? Course, gotta be an accomplished healer ta make heads or tails o the inside of a human."

"Hn." June picked up a curry comb, the gears in her head beginning to turn. She would have to see this bloodbending in action.

"Hey, Lady." One of the innkeeper's doormen called to June in quite a disrespectful way, "That weirdy waterbender floating around somewhere? She wanted to be notified when the royal family returned."

Yeo huffed from where she lay hidden on the ground.

"I'll tell her." June replied, jerking her head to tell him to get lost. He hesitated a minute, maybe hoping for a tip, then grumbled and dragged the heavy door shut.

"The nerve 'o some men!" Yeo started immediately, "I can no' believe they be treatin' a lady as such, and a master bender too. We may be havin men who ain't to bright in the swamp, but, do they ever mind their manners!!"

June ignored her, turning her back on the waterbender completely. The royal family had returned. She would have to move in fast, before someone else did.

...

...

...

"Your stance is too low." Katara waded a few steps forward and pushed Sangok's hands gently up to the correct level. He was a lot similar to Aang when she had helped teach him waterbending, hardworking and eager to please.

"Oh..." At least, he usually was.

"Okay... enough for today." Katara stood up straight and yawned, squaring her shoulders and brushing the hair from her face.

"But, it's barely been a half hour!" Sangok exclaimed, dropping his water snake, "Usually we drill for two!" His eyes, which had been unfocused and staring out over the pond suddenly snapped back to her, really seeing her for the first time in fifteen minutes.

"You're not focusing." Katara replied, "I don't want you to hurt yourself because you're not paying attention." Sangok had been an avid daydreamer when they had studied together with Pakku, and the three years apart had done little for breaking him of his bad habit. If he didn't like what he was asked to do, or was especially stressed about something, he would zone out and retreat into his own mind. Katara had a theory that it was how he dealt with it, mentally removing himself from a painful situation and pretending he was somewhere else.

"But, I want to finish the lesson!" He whined. That was another difference, Aang had never whined.

Katara looked at him appraisingly in the light of the waning crescent moon. It was one of the first times he had ever expressed a desire to bend.

"I'll tell you what, why don't you share what's bothering you, and then we'll practice a few lower level blocks from earthbending attacks." Katara bargained, "Then, tomorrow, we'll see if Toph will spar with us."

The eagerness on his face changed swiftly to terror.

"-Or Aang. We could ask Aang if you'd prefer."

"Aang please." Sangok squeaked, still skittish.

"Okay, so, what's bothering you?" She crossed over to the shore and perched on one of the rocks there. As they vacated the pond, the turtle ducks that had been taking refuge among the reeds in the shallows honked and scuttled out of the way.

"Azula." Sangok muttered, "And Hahn... have you ever loved someone who you knew there was no chance that they would love you back?"

Katara chewed on her lip, thinking about it, then finally shook her head no.

"I don't know what to do."

"I can't offer you any advice," she told him, "Other that, when I want to think, I do some waterbending alone." Katara stood up, outstretching her arms, inviting a hug in a friendly way. The boy had grown on her more than she liked to admit. It was nice having another waterbender around, especially one who had faced adversity in the Northern Water Tribe, just as she had, and maybe not risen to meet it quite so successfully.

"Maybe..."

"And," Katara added darkly, "I can tell you that if I did find myself in a competition for someone I really and truly wanted, I would fight for them."

"I'll cool down by myself." He told her, once she let go, "You look tired, maybe you should call it an early night."

She left him to sit on the rocks by himself, but, when she turned to glance over her shoulder when she reached the door, he had waded back out into the water, and was splashing at it experimentally.

Katara smiled and went inside. She resolved to ask Yeo to lead them in a few practices when she came to visit. The more snaky and feminine waterbending dances of the swamp might be more conducive to Sangok's slippery nature, plus, the girl was as tomboyish as Sangok was girly. Perhaps they'd be kindred spirits.

Zuko was in their room when she entered, pouring over a pile of documents nearly as big as he was. It always astounded her how much paper pushing the Fire Lord did. He also tended to like to do his work in their bedroom, rather than the royal study. Katara never asked, but, she would have wagered that the room reminded him too much of his father.

He replaced them on the small table as she stepped out of her shoes and crossed the room to meet her.

"Katara, have you seen this?!" he demanded, "Apparently, the whole Fire Nation was plastered while we were away."

"'Wanted, Master Bender Toph Bei Fong.' What?!" Katara snatched the paper from him and read it herself, "Who would do this?!"

"Her parents. It's their seal at the bottom, the pig with wings. Anyway, nobody else could offer such a hefty reward." He closed his eyes and rubbed them through his eye lids, then stood up and marched out the door. Katara scrambled to follow, though, by the time she caught up to him, he had reached Toph's door and hammered on it twice.

"What's the emergency, Sparky?!" Toph demanded, she had already changed into her night robes, and her hair was down and mussed. Zuko slammed the paper into the wall.

"Toph, what in the name of the spirits is this?!"

"I don't _know_!!" she insisted, giving him attitude, "I'm _blind_, remember?"

"It's a wanted poster for you, why is the Fire Nation plastered with wanted posters for you?"

Toph shrugged, looking unimpressed.

"Wanted posters sent from your parents!!" Zuko added.

"Well, you know what it's like to have sucky parents." She told him calmly.

"I told you to write them a letter!" Katara added, unable to refrain from rubbing it in the younger girl's face that she had been right and the earthbender had been wrong.

"Stay out of this, Sugar Queen!!" Toph pointed, her finger barely an inch from Katara's nose, "Come on Zuko, This isn't the first time they've put a bounty on my head. They think that throwing money and muscle at problems makes them go away, but it doesn't!! I know enough to know that just because they're my blood doesn't mean that I have to obey them. You know what it's like to have a smothering family!"

That seemed to shut Zuko up.

"Toph," Katara used her most excruciatingly sweet tone, "You need to tell them to call off this manhunt, if nothing else. They love you, they deserve to know!"

"Don't give me that 'they love you' crap, Katara, you've never been kept as a prisoner in your own house!" Toph was not fooled, "They know that they're disowned."

"But-"

Zuko placed a hand on her shoulder and Katara paused to glance at him.

"Toph," He told her gently, "You're fourteen now, you're not a kid. I'm not your older brother or your babysitter, I can't make you do something that you don't want to do."

"See, I-" This time, it was the earthbender who was cut off.

"By the same token, you have to deal with this, since you're living in my castle, it's a matter of diplomacy and earth kingdom relations. They could fabricate a story that you're being held against your will or something and petition the Earth King to send troops. So handle it, whatever way you think best, but handle it." Zuko held out the wanted poster and the teenager sullenly snatched it, "If I find out you've ignored this, I'll handle it myself." Something about the way he said it suggested that Toph would not like the way he was planning to resolve the problem.

"Alright, Zuko." Toph muttered, curling her toes and shifting her weight back and forth from the ball of her foot to the heel of her foot.

"You're a young lady now," Katara added, "When I was your age, I was already taking care of my brother and-"

"Yeah yeah, Sweetness, we all know how mature you were... provided 'maturity' was measured in the amount of hours that you spent cleaning up after other people."

Katara stuck her nose in the air, grunting, affronted. She turned on her heels, and marched back down the hallway the way that she had come. She heard Zuko mutter a soft goodnight and then his jogging footsteps catching up to her.

"'Tara, you shouldn't be so catty. Fourteen isn't _that_ old. We both did our fair share of stupid things when we were fourteen." He paused, "Stop trying to guilt Toph into doing what you want her to do, the 'martyr-mom' bit wont work on her. Anyway, I think she is justified, you had loving parents, you don't know what it's like to be from a dysfunctional family."

"So? She still doesn't have to act spoiled!! I would love to have a mother, even if we didn't see eye to eye. You work through these things... I worked through them with Grandpa Pakku." The anger was receding, and tears prickled behind her eyes. She quickly blinked the feeling away, willing the water not to flow.

Zuko thought about reminding her that the way they worked through things was to have a catfight, and that was exactly the way his own father and he had 'worked things out', but held his tongue. He didn't want to start another fight, he wanted to resolve the one she was already participating in. Once again, their age difference and maturity levels were becoming painfully obvious to him. He wished that she would drop the grudge.

"I'm sure we'll all feel better in the morning." Zuko placated, "I think we're all a little moody from being cooped up in a ship."

"I'm not moody!!" Katara responded automatically, though she knew it wasn't true. She pulled the door closed behind them and crossed to the mirror, before she felt her husband to be's arms wrapped around her.

"Too bad, I think an emotional woman is exciting."

"Really?" Katara felt a smile surface in spite of herself, "Emotional? I think you're confusing emotion and communication." She watched the reflection intently, keeping her eyes locked with the reflection of his.

Instead of answering, Zuko leaned in and kissed her neck, above her choker, his hands wrapping around her stomach. He had had enough awkward conversations with her to have a better idea when to quit while he was ahead. With her moodiness, it wasn't a good idea to contrast her to exes, even if it was positive affirmations.

"You're a tease." Katara told him affectionately, in a manner that it was clear that 'tease' meant 'dork', but, in a loving way. Using the mirror discreetly to navigate, Zuko found the ties to her tunic and pulled it open, drawing back the curtain on her torso.

"You smell odd." He told her, running his fingers across her abdominals before they found the drawstring of her pants and tugged at it playfully.

"You're as suave as ever... I've been in the turtle duck pond with Sangok for the past half hour." As she spoke, Katara turned and wrapped her own arms around his neck, trapping him before he could recoil.

"Why?" he painfully asked the spirits, before his wife to be adjusted her hair so he wouldn't end up swallowing it and leaned up to kiss him. As she nibbled gently on his lower lip, Zuko decided that maybe pond water wasn't so gross after all.

Letting his hands roam down her back, he squeezed her bottom, then lifted her easily by her thighs and perched her on the vanity behind them. As he kissed her with enough firebending sparks to create a forest fire, he pressed his hips into her, making it very clear that he wanted her, lily pads in her hair, circles under her eyes, emotionality, and all.

Laughing in pleasure as the kiss broke, Katara wrapped her ankles loosely around him and slipped out of her bindings, careful not to catch them on her nose piercing. Zuko returned her grin, his playful smile, however turned feral and hungry as her skin was gradually bared for him. As she twisted out of the fabric, becoming more and more impatient with it, she watched Zuko lean back and pull off his shoulder plates and then, without pausing to undo the buttons, peel his shirt up over his head, revealing the pale, burn scarred skin beneath.

His hands once again found her waistband, and this time pulled forcibly enough so that Katara had to clutch the edge of the dresser to keep from being pulled off of it. She thanked the spirits that she had already slipped out of her shoes, as the last bit of clothing was pulled from her ankles and Zuko overlapped her again. The more she leaned back, the more he matched her leaning forward, and soon enough, her shoulder blades hit the mirror. She threw her head back as he kissed her throat and she had to support herself on her elbows to keep from knocking the antique clean off the wall.

She could feel Zuko's grin as he kissed her neck, apparently enjoying the new position. She tried to sit up to deliver a witty remark only to realize she had put her elbows down on her hair and couldn't straighten.

"Zuko-" She was about to ask him to pick her up for a second when she felt his fingers brush lightly across her folds, and she decided she was fine where she was. As he teased, he bent over and nuzzled his face to her stomach, lipping her skin softly.

Katara wasn't sure how long she reclined, keeping him in the prison of the circle of her legs. She also wasn't sure how he unbuttoned his pants with only one hand. He slid up her body, pressing his length into her, his hands threading under her arms to grip her shoulders underhand, keeping her in place. With every rock of his hips, the furniture rocked precariously, tilting into the wall, then, it slamming backwards into place as he withdrew. His lips met hers again, crookedly, and almost immediately lost their purchase due to their frenzied movements.

The familiar twisting knot began to form in her lower belly, but, she was suddenly distracted by an ear splitting scream that seemed to shake the very wood she sat on . . . shake it more than it already was, which was saying a lot. The vibrations of the air and wood and wall snapped her out of her trance of pleasure completely and she covered her ears and screamed reflexively, though neither action would actually help the situation.

Dimly, over the roar in her mind, she thought she heard Zuko saying her name. His lips were moving, but she couldn't hear his words.

Then, the wail stopped, and she sagged into her lover's arms from relief. The vanity beneath her vanished, as he picked her up, before she found the floor with her feet though, the earth shattering scream came again.

Katara buried her face into his collarbone, feeling as though her brain had been clamped in a vice. Zuko's strong arms wrapped around her, and she knew that it was Khar who was wailing, and that her boyfriend could not hear a drop of it.

...

...

...

Azula grunted angrily as she woke up and shook several dozen scales off of her blankets. Khar had been molting more heavily now, probably because he was growing. It was nice to see him getting bigger and stronger, but, the annoyance factor that it posed on her was a little bit much. She had almost enough scales to make herself another dragon.

Khar had contorted himself over the sofa and was snoring softly, his nose tucked under his tail. It was hot, even for a dragon, and he had napped away most of the afternoon and night, only waking up to ask her if there were any damp, underwater caves, to which she had replied that there were none in the area, but, he could feel free to dig one himself.

He had opted to go back to sleep instead.

"Good night there, Princess, you're losing your edge." She sat bolt upright, noticing for the first time the man crouched on the window seat, grinning moronically at her.

"You again? Go away before I hurt you." Azula stood up, wishing suddenly that she had worn her sleeping robe to bed. She felt rather exposed in her underclothes, all her scars bare for him to see.

"I came to ask if you've made a decision." He gestured at Khar, "You don't need this annoyance, do you? You're not the motherly type."

"My answer?" Azula hesitated, wavering, then set her jaw, "My answer is 'No'."

"No?" Anger flashed across his face, then, quickly, he buried it, "No?! Don't be ridiculous!"

"The only one of us here who is ridiculous is you."

"You don't want to do this, Princess." He told her firmly, "He's just a stupid animal. Why settle for love when you could be beautiful?"

"Get out." She grabbed his arm and began backing him out the window roughly.

"I won't go back empty handed." He yelled, "I'll make your life living torture if you don't-"

"There is _nothing_ you or your 'friends' could do that would ever frighten me." Azula told him fiercely, "_Nothing_!! There's no torture you could conjure that life hasn't already thrown at me."

He stepped backward on the ledge, out of her reach, then grinned, "I love a challenge."

*Lala? You talking to yourself?* Khar looked at her nervously, *Sangok said it bad if you start talking to yourself.*

"I was talking to someone." Azula turned and pointed, but, the window ledge was deserted. In fact, there was no sign of anyone anywhere.

*Ach! Even worse he says if you're talking to other people who not there!!* Khar jumped up, grabbing for her, *We go see him? We go see him and he'll make you better. Give you drink that make you all better!*

Azula stood frozen to the spot, letting her half realized emotions swirl inside of her. They settled on anger. They always did. Her own pet thought that she was crazy. Not only did he think she was crazy, he thought it was a more likely alternative to someone having been in their room, which was not exactly implausible.

"Get out!!" she snapped, shoving at his muzzle. "Get OUT! I want you OUT of my room!!" She slammed the door in his face, then dragged the bolt on the lock.

*LAAALAAAA!!!* The thought was followed by a high pitched wail that could have woken the dead. *AZUUUULAAA!!!* She heard a scrabbling on the door, and it bent inward from the pressure. He was clawing at it, throwing his weight on it. In another few minutes, he would probably breathe fire on it.

Azula clamped her hands over her ears and turned her back on the door, head reeling. The floor seemed to pitch and roll wildly, either the walls contorted or her eyes did. All she could do was wonder if Khar was right. What if she was imagining this man's visits? What if she was sliding over the edge again? What if she was going mad again?!

*_AZUUULAAA!!!* _

Her palms could muffle the loud keening, but, they did nothing for his mental cries. She could feel every ounce of his childish tantrum. She could sense the whole of his confusion and panic.

The next scream was enough to send her to her knees. The mental wail shook her bones and made her teeth chatter with the intensity of it. Her head began to throb, her breath came in short gasps, and her vision blurred with small white explosions forming in front of her in the darkness.

Then, it stopped.

Behind her, she heard the door fly open, and two pairs of footsteps cross the room. One was the scrabbley clawed sound of Khar clicking across the marble, the other was the soft padding of a warrior.

"What the fuck, Azula?" Hahn roared as he led the still quietly weeping dragon into the room. Khar snuffled softly, then positively slithered across the floor, slipping under her bed to hide in the safety of the dark and confining space.

Azula ignored him. She continued staring at the floor.

"Did it ever occur to you that _you_ have to be the responsible one?!" He demanded, seizing her upper arm tightly and dragging her to her feet. "Khar is a baby! He doesn't understand if you suddenly throw him out like that!!"

*talkaboutuslikewecanthearhim.* Khar sniffled. He seemed to have forgotten about his tail, as most of it stuck out conspicuously from the bed frame.

"You know he's a baby, why would you do that?!"

"I'm a monster!" Azula told him sullenly, "That's what-"

"Shut up!!" She stared at that, her eyes wide, and she tried to yank her arm away, but he held it fast, grabbing her other bicep and turning her to face him fully so he could scold her properly. "Just shut up!! You're not a monster, that's just the excuse you make up to evade taking responsibility for the situation!! 'Oh, it's not my fault, I'm a monster!' Fuck, Azula."

He shook her.

He actually shook her.

"Just... _snap out of it_!!" Hahn told her, "Step up. Take control of your life!! It's never your fault, is it, it's always the monster, or your brother, or your mother, or mine . . . You're so damn frustrating!!" It was uncomfortable, being hashed out so thoroughly. She felt like the emperor of the tall tales her mother told Zuko as a child, the one who everyone could see was naked, but, nobody told. Hahn had stopped playing along.

"Get out of my room." Azula whispered, her words white with rage.

"I felt screaming!!" Katara, wrapped in a sheet and suspiciously lacking in clothes barreled through the open door, "What happ- Hahn?"

Hahn looked at the soon to be Fire Lady and let go of the Princess, quickly turning his back and placing his hand over his eyes.

"Azula threw a tantrum, it's over now." He explained to the far wall, before suddenly, unexpectedly sneezing. He had to cover his mouth and nose with the opposite hand.

Katara glanced at the ruined doorway, "You sure? It wasn't her that I heard screaming in my mind."

"What was the emergency!?" Behind her, Zuko appeared. He had obviously taken a few minutes to pull on some pants. The silk fabric, however, did little to cover his erection. Azula snorted disgustedly and looked away as well, the good side of her face flushed.

"Khar might have thrown one too."

*Lala is seeing people.* Khar told her, poking his nose out from under the bed, * 'maginary people.*

"Is she?" Katara turned to Azula and crossed her arms, "I think you better tell us exactly what happened."

...

...

...

**...**

**...**

**...**

**New picture up of Azula and Khar, the link is on my Profile. It's an unimportant scene from later on in the story, but, it seemed cute enough to draw. Anyway, it's a good gauger on how big I picture Khar to be, if anyone was cureous.**

**...**

**...**

**New fanfic by Saebrill, inspired by Midsummer Madness up entitled Samhain Night link is on my Profile. You should go read it and review it!!**

**...**

**...**

**Leave me love!!**


	17. Chapter 17: Seeing Sparks

**Title:** A Net to Catch the Wind  
**Author:** Burning_Ice  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary:** The whole Fire Nation is in a tizzy because the most important birth of the century is about to take place. Of course there is only one person the Fire Lord thinks is cut out to midwife such an important delivery.

**Beta: **WinterhartZahneelCalina, (Who got it back to me during the like, four hours I slept. Snaps for WZC!)

**Pairing:** Katara/Zuko, Azula/Hahn/Sangok, Toph/Aang/Ty Lee, Suki/Sokka, June/It's-still-a-mystery  
**..  
…**  
**Disclaimer:** Avatar belongs to it's creators, who, when we Zutarans are being polite, we call Bryke . . . usually we are not polite.  
**. . **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Chapter 17: Seeing Sparks**

**..**

**...**

It was definitely going to rain. The clouds were hanging dark and thick in the sky, ready to burst at any moment. The two airbenders, lemur, and sky bison all huddled around the fire expectantly.

Aang stared dully at the picture Ty Lee was etching in the dirt with a stick, a blush painted on his cheeks. It wasn't so much the idea of sex itself that was embarrassing him, sex was natural, it was the way that Ty Lee was trying to explain it to him. Unfortunately, her explanation was more practical than anything else. She giggled a lot, and much of her teaching was 'hands on'.

"Okay!!" she had finished her crude cross section of the human mouth. "So, here we are, teeth, tongue lips."

"Ty Lee, I know what a mouth looks like."

"Well, we're just gearing up; I'm getting you used to, like, routine and stuff, so, when we get to more intimate things, you know how it's going to work." She poked the picture with her stick, pointing to it, "So, besides the tongue and lips, there's another erogenous zone in the mouth, right on the roof, behind your teeth." She raised her thumb and pressed it up to touch the roof of her mouth, "Yaff gothh to fell aound fer ith a lil, buu ith therr."

"Okay."

"Go on." She told him, "Try and find it!"

Aang reached up and tentatively touched the roof of his mouth. At first he felt nothing, but, as soon as he eased up on the pressure and let his fingers ghost along the ridged skin, he felt a strange feeling he had never noticed before.

"Uuugh!! It tickles!!" He pressed his tongue to the skin, trying to relieve it of the strange sensation.

"Okay, so, lets try actual kissing, try being, like, really gently at first," She raised her hand to her mouth and kissed the delicate skin below her index knuckle and along her thumb.

"Why is this necessary?" Aang asked again, feeding Momo a tidbit from their long since eaten dinner.

"Come on," Ty Lee encouraged, "It's good because you can tell what it feels like... I mean, if you don't like the feeling of slobbering all over your hand, then, chances are girls won't either."

"I don't slobber!" Aang informed her.

"Of course you don't." Ty Lee agreed quickly, in a way that was less than reassuring, "I promise, you'll see a difference in your kisses. Meet up with Toph again, if she doesn't notice, we'll stop our lessons, no questions asked. If she does notice and enjoy your new talents, then, I reserve the right to say that I told you so. Deal?"

"Okay, deal."

"Now, back to practice!! And I already told you, call me Love-Sifu-Ty Lee, I'm starting to think you're forgetting on purpose."

Feeling as ridiculous as he probably looked; Aang raised his hand to his lips, trying to mimic Ty Lee. Although he had never experienced her prowess first hand, she looked like a skilled kisser, soft where she needed to be, and hard when she wanted to be with what he would consider less than normal amount of tongue. He wished someone would kiss him the way she was snogging her own hand.

"Why is your aura turning pink?"

Aang froze, opened his mouth to speak, and accidentally bit himself.

"Oh, sorry, I totally messed up your groove, didn't I?" Ty Lee sat back and tossed another stick on the fire. Aang went back to the hand-kiss, and Ty Lee tapped her chin, watching him.

"I think you're using too much suction, it's hard to tell, you're not an octopus-squid tentacle."

"I thought you were supposed to-"

"No, repeat after me, 'I am not an octopus-squid tentacle'."

Aang grumbled, at least his drills and lessons in airbending were not embarrassing. "I am not an octopus-squid tentacle." He parroted back in a small voice.

"Ok, try again, and this time, don't suck."

Once again, Aang brought his hand to his mouth. He wondered if the pun was intended or not. He tried to remember all the tips and tricks that she had told him through the days, keep a bit of mind on your hands, breathe through your nose, don't forget to tilt your head, get creative, teeth should be used gently... at least at first, don't choke her with your tongue.

"You're doing good!! Are you ready for a test?" Ty Lee was a little disappointed to see him freeze up then look at her, aghast. Apparently, her flirting did not fly with the younger teen. "Forget I mentioned it." She muttered, trying to make it sound like she had been joking, when, in fact, she hadn't been. Pretending to laugh, she flopped back on the ground, and looked up at the clouds, her fingers laced behind her.

Wrapping his fingers around his knees, he studied his pupil. She was a year older than Katara, and Katara had turned out to be too old for him. Her maturity level, however, seemed to swing back and forth between child and woman in ways Katara never did. He shook his head to clear it, he was only thinking about it because she was teaching him about thinking about girls, not because he actually liked her.

"I bet Toph likes getting her feet touched." Ty Lee told him, stretching a leg up straight and pulling on her toes.

"What?"

"You know... like, massages, kissing the soles, sucking on her toes... what's that called again? Oystering?" Aang shrugged, and Ty Lee continued, "Well, I would make sure she washed them off first before licking them, who knows what she's stepped in lately."

"Licking them? Wouldn't that be like licking someone's eye?"

"Actually, though I've never met one myself, I hear there are some people, with very specialized interests, that-" Seeing Aang's expression, she quickly changed the subject, "Clam-ing! ...no. I know it's a sea creature though."

Before she could dig herself any deeper, the sky lit up white for an instant, then, after a few seconds, a rumble in the distance was heard.

The Avatar sprung easily to his feet and then planted them stubbornly on the rock. With a few crisp jabs of his fists, he created a makeshift rock shelter for the four of them to crowd into.

"Ugh, we're all going to smell like wet sky bison tomorrow morning." Ty Lee complained, but didn't seem genuinely annoyed by it. She had grown used to the nomadic lifestyle quite quickly. She fished a blanket out of her pack and wrapped it around herself before snuggling down on one of Appa's enormous paws.

"Do you miss living in a mansion?" He asked her, feeling guilty for dragging her across the world and back again.

"It beats being at home with all my bickering sisters," Ty Lee rolled onto her side to face him, "and I did move around a lot with the circus." Around them, the rain started sheeting down, and the temperature plummeted. He watched the Acrobat pull the heavy blanket up over her nose, using her breath to heat the space beneath.

"I want to open up the Southern Air Temple." He told her, "I hope we can find enough pupils to make it worthwhile."

Ty Lee poked her head back out of the blanket, "Even if it's just me, I will totally help you reopen your temple!"

"Really?" In his excitement, his voice cracked, awkwardly changing pitch.

She giggled under her shroud, though puberty had become commonplace between them, then snaked her arm out, her pinkie extended, "I promise."

Aang smiled, he couldn't help himself. Extending his own hand, he locked pinkies with her. "Alright, I'm going to hold you to that."

...

...

...

Azula stood in the rain, leaning far out over the rail of her balcony, hypnotized by the lightning. She couldn't have been imagining things. These days, she could tell reality from fantasy, and, that man had been flesh and blood. He had to be.

Behind her, she heard movement, and felt something warm and dry wrap around her, then, the rain that was sleeting down suddenly stopped hitting her. Turning, blankly, she saw Sangok standing next to her, bending the drops away from them with one hand as he helped adjust the shawl he had brought her with the other.

"You should come inside."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Zula, you shouldn't be standing out here, you'll get sick too."

"Too?"

"Hahn is starting to feel under the weather. Katara is going to take a look at him." Sangok took one of her hands and stepped backwards, coaxing her toward her bedroom.

"What's wrong with him?" Azula did her best to sound unconcerned, as though he could be on his deathbed and not worry her in the slightest.

"I'll tell you inside, if you light a fire, okay?"

"Ask Khar to do it for you." For the first time she saw the goose bumps on the arms of her keeper. He didn't have an inner fire to regulate his temperature, and was suffering for it. Noncommittally, she took a step, following him.

"He's never left the North Pole." Sangok told her, taking another step backwards, which she mirrored, her hesitation shorter than the previous step.

"So?"

"So, a lot of times, if you've never been to a place before, you get sick when you go there for the first time." Sangok told her, stepping again, easing her into doing what he wanted her to. When she followed him without delay, walking inside without having to be coaxed step by step, he smiled and squeezed her hand. Once she was safely back indoors, Sangok raised her hand to his mouth, kissing the tops of her fingers gently before letting her go entirely and seeing to closing and locking the doors.

"Why?"

Khar raised his head from the couch where he lounged, a long day of chasing his tail and chewing on sticks having tired him out. His tail thumped once, then he put his head back down and yawned, his huge forked tongue stretching.

"Well, I'm not sure; Master Katara explained it to me a little, but, I didn't really understand. I think the basic gist of it is that if you live in a place, you are already immune to a lot of their sicknesses, but if you go to a new place, you're going to catch some things that you have never encountered before, and it take some time to build up an immunity."

"So, why aren't you sick?" Azula crossed the room and bent a stream of fire into the hearth. They cackled blue for a second, then reverted to their natural orange. Sangok squeaked happily and joined her by the fireplace, facing his palms to the heat and then rubbing them on his ears.

"I've been to both the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom before with my Uncle, or with Pakku." Sangok explained, "I was here for the engagement of the Earth King and his wife. Arnook wanted me to flirt with Master Katara. I almost had a heart attack!!"

Azula felt a small smile tug at her lips. She wasn't sure why she found the misery of others so funny, but, it never failed to amuse her. She watched as the younger boy walked back around to face her, putting both hands on her shoulders.

"Do you want to go visit him?"

"No."

Sangok slid his head to the side, trying to catch her eye. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I can tell him I forced you to come... that I didn't want to leave you alone."

"I'm not alone; I'm with Khar."

"Alright, I'll be looking after him if you need me." Sangok glanced at the dragon, who was busy gnawing on his own rear toes for reasons only the spirits knew.

Azula stood by the hearth for a few minutes after he left, watching the flames cackle and snap, then trudged across the room to sit with Khar. The sofa, which had become his favorite lounging place, used to be quite ornate. Almost all the embroidery had been pulled out by careless baby talons, and the upholstery had several large holes in it. As soon as she was settled, he inched forward and put his head on her lap, careful not to jab her with his antler like horns.

*Go see him if you're worried.*

"Khar, do you think I am imagining things?" Azula let her head fall back and rest on the wall as she spoke. She closed her eyes and exhaled loudly in an exhausted sigh.

*We don't know. By time you let us in, nose was stuffy and could not smell.* Khar didn't seem emotionally capable of holding a grudge. His emotions were loose, and fed off of hers in many ways... or perhaps, it was the other way around.

Idly, Azula picked a loose scale from his neck. New ones were growing, they were lighter than the old, and, larger too. Curiously, Azula stood and paced him out, finding he was half a pace longer than he had been at birth.

Before she could sit again, someone knocked gently on her door. When she called for them to enter, she was surprised to see her brother's secretary. The man looked dusty and tired, and there was even a cobweb stuck to the sleeve of his robe. Most interestingly though, he had three scrolls tucked under his arm.

"Dragon Princess Azula, I have scoured the library, and I've found some scrolls on the dragons and the knights of old. They were wedged behind a bookcase; the Librarian said his father had done it minutes before the Fire Lord burst in and confiscated all the documents, so I'm afraid this is all there is." He bowed and held them out for her.

"Why would he commit such a treason?!" Azula demanded, snatching them from him in one smooth arc of her arm.

"I believe, my Lady, that it was rooted solely in his passion for knowledge, and his aversion to seeing any of it destroyed, no matter how controversial."

Azula shrugged and dismissed him, then settled down on the couch to read what the Dragon Knights of old had written. The first was boring, but extremely informative, it was a bit of a dragon care and maintenance manual. It listed foods they shouldn't eat (fruits and grains), how much they should sleep (newborns like him? 18-20 hours a day), how often they should be washed (mud trapped under scales could cause an irritating rash), as well as how much stress they could be put under before they started losing their teeth, scales, and fur (consistent with their rider).

Azula slid her fingers across the charts, Khar was a newborn, a good ten paces from nose to tail, though the scroll didn't include tails in their measurements. She gathered that he was larger than average for a male, though only by six inches, and that dragons never stopped growing, though they reached emotional and physical maturity at about age fifty; tended to stick around their riders until the human died, in rare cases, their rider's family even longer. In that way, sometimes children or grandchildren 'inherited' a family dragon for a decade or two. Usually this happened with Magentas and purples, as they tended to be the most affectionate.

They nursed for only a few months, as they are some of the largest creatures around, and were fiercely independent, from others of their species. Dragons could live together in a stable only under the close watch of their riders; otherwise fatal squabbles would break out.

"Khar, did you know you're a rare color for a male?" she asked him.

*If there are three dragons alive, and, two are blue, than, we are majority.* He told her, prodding at the paper with one of his antennae. *What do your symbols say?*

"Thy Masters that hath blue hide are rarest of the breed, and may yet only be tamed by the fiercest of Firebenders. They be curious and clever; disposed to use wit where their red hued cousins would use brute force, or their golden kith would succumb to frustration." She told him dubiously. Khar had never displayed much intellect, unless of course, one counted the alarming rate he was learning about his environment. He recognized all people by sight and smell, had grasped the concept of being 'housebroken' surprisingly fast, though still had accidents often, and knew his way to both Katara's rooms and the royal gardens without her showing him.

*We think you are pretty colors too.* Khar told her, yawning. She got the impression that he hadn't understood fully what she had read, which wasn't surprising with the archaic phrasing. *Our color is ourselves.*

"What do you mean?"

Khar looked at her blankly with one eye, then repeated the thought. *Our color is ourselves. Always.* He sent her several thoughts, a picture of Ozai he had seen on the wall, a flash of her brother, and then her own face as he looked up at her. Then, she saw in her minds eye the two Masters, one red, one blue.

"I don't understand." Sometimes, Khar was impossible to decipher, the mental link they had made communication of complex ideas more difficult than less. Of course it didn't help that he was halfway asleep in her lap.

*Our colors, not our family colors. Our colors, ourselves. Like Fire.* Again the flash of her father, then her fathers father, then every family member down the hallway. This time, it was just the faces on the portraits.

"Oh!" She caught the meaning. He was trying to make a comparison to his color with human eye color. "So, if you don't get your color from your parents, what do you get it from?"

He didn't respond other than to twitch his whiskers, obviously he had no answer. Azula slid out from under him, wondering what he would do when he got too big to put his head on her lap. Probably throw a tantrum like she did when her mother no longer picked her up and tossed her- the Princess froze, screwing her eyes shut and focusing on the surfacing memory. For an instant, she thought it would slip away, but then Khar's mind brushed hers, and the dissolving memory solidified.

She had been playing on the grass with Zuko, and since her brother kept running away from her when she tried to kick him, she had tried the game on Ursa instead. Her mother had picked her up, unsuspecting, when Azula had twisted in her arms, kicking hard, then landed neatly on her feet. Instead of getting praise, like she usually did from her father when she got a hit on him, her mother had yelled. Azula threw a tantrum, screaming and writhing and throwing fire in all directions. Ursa had stopped picking her up then, telling her she was too old to play so roughly with mommy. Azula was sad and angry; Ursa would pick up Zuko still, and Zuko was bigger and heavier. Zuko didn't try to kick her while she did, but, that wasn't the point. Azula was only playing, she liked to play rough.

"Even my mother hated me and didn't want to play with me." Azula grumbled.

*No.* Khar suddenly voiced, *You don't notice her sad eyes?*

Azula tried to remember her mother's expression more clearly, and as she focused, her mother's top half emerged from the fog of oblivion in her mind. She had a feeling Khar was helping, for whatever reason, he could see the memory clearly, while she could not, and she guessed he was helping patch what wasn't there. His brain was twice as big as her's after all, it probably could take in more information at once.

As her mother's face cleared through the veil of tears Azula had in her eyes when the memory was first made, she saw not sadness, as Khar had indicated, but fear. Ursa was drawing back, her arms wrapped around her stomach, a long fresh burn on her arm welling up with blood, her gold eyes wide with fear.

"She's scared of me." Azula laughed sardonically, "What kind of mother is that?"

*You must have firebent at her... Maybe if we-* She felt him press again on her mind, and she shoved his nose.

"No more. I don't want to know." The image of her mother staggering backwards away from her was already burned into her mind. Had she struck her mother? She didn't doubt it. At six she should have known better, but as a girl accustomed to getting whatever she wanted, would have thought nothing of getting physical with their non-bending mother.

...

...

...

Hahn had started sneezing the day before, now he was delirious. This, however, didn't seem to worry Katara much. She explained that she had had caught the same thing herself, and that it was nothing fatal as long as he had some pond toads to suck on.

Sangok perched next to his best friend, diligently bending the sweat from him and applying ice to his forehead whenever he looked too flushed. Katara had asked him to stay with the non-bender while she mucked around in the garden in the heavy rain looking for the right breed of amphibian, and Sangok was taking his job very seriously.

"Sangok?" Hahn propped himself up on his elbows.

"More water?" With a little improvised wrist movement, the bender was able to coax a stream of ice water into his friends mouth. Hahn coughed, but was able to swallow successfully.

"Some help I'm being." Hahn muttered.

Sangok reached out and grasped his best friend's hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Hah blushed a little; Tribal Warriors were not usually physically affectionate with each other, but he hadn't the heart to tell the younger boy to stop. It would be like kicking a puppy. True to form, they were both earnestly pretending that the night on the ship hadn't happened, that Sangok had never confessed he liked him, and that their twisted love triangle had never come to light.

"No! You're great!" the water bender argued.

By the time Katara came back, the older warrior was asleep, and she bustled over to the wash basin, a toad in each hand. Gently, she washed them off, then froze them in blocks of ice, before bringing them back over to the Warrior.

"He has to suck on these for a while." Katara told her new pupil, "Their skin excretes a chemical that will help the fever break." She leaned over the bed and pressed one into the warrior's mouth. Sangok made a face, but he trusted his Master to know what was best, even though they were the same age.

"I'll stay with him." Sangok told her, "If he needs anything, I'll send for you."

Katara nodded, giving him a few final instructions, then left looking sleepy. The sun had set, and she was out of energy. When the frog had thawed and begun struggling, Sangok removed it and woke his friend, helping the older boy rinse his mouth out before he let him lay back. The ice from the animal had given Hahn the shivers, and while his forehead burned, his limbs shivered and sweat simultaneously. Sangok piled on all the blankets in the closet, but that didn't seem to help much. It was exhausting, trying to stay up, and soon, the water bender found himself nodding, his head sinking down onto the mattress where he knelt beside it.

Sometime in the early morning, he noticed that Azula had finally appeared in the room, though how she had slunk in without him knowing was unnerving, especially since the door was locked from the inside. He hadn't thought he slept that deeply, but obviously he had been out.

"I'll stay with him for the rest of the night." She looked tired, but not as though she had sat up all night worrying. He guessed she had probably woken early and decided to check on him and Hahn. She was still in her red and gold sleeping robe, her hair loose around her chin.

"I'm okay." He slurred, using his most awake voice.

"You're falling asleep on your patient. Get some rest, I'll take over."

"But-"

"I said, I'll take over. Go stay with Khar so he isn't scared if he wakes up alone."

Sangok nodded meekly and fled, hearing the Princess bolt the door behind him. Hahn was too sick to pick a fight. Plus, even Azula, fierce though she may be, wouldn't beat up a man as he lay sick, even if he said something inappropriate.

Azula crossed the room and placed a hand on her bodyguard's forehead. She could tell immediately that it was over a hundred degrees. Turning back, she relit the fire, blowing life back into the dead coals. He was making himself cold all over again by sweating so much. Briefly, she wondered why there were frogs thawing and struggling in the wash basin as she fetched the heating pan and filled it with hot embers. She then slid it under the blankets with him.

"Sang..." Hahn motioned for something, but she wasn't sure what.

"Hahn, It's Azula," She knelt down next to him, "What do you want?"

Almost panicked, he stared back up at her, "Where is he?"

"Sleeping. Now, what do you want? Are you cold?" Azula made an effort to keep her voice down, she didn't want to aggravate the pounding in his skull.

He shook his head and rolled onto his side, turning his back to her. What was she supposed to do? The princess wondered. She had half a mind to walk out of the room and leave him to fend for himself, but she knew she would never hear the end of it from the two waterbenders and the Fire Lord. What would Katara do? She would try to mother him. What would Sangok do? Offer soft spoken words of comfort and physical contact.

The Warrior's hands were out of reach, so instead, the fire bender sat down on the edge of the bed and began rubbing his exposed back gently with one hand. Delicately, she traced the kanji and the symbols there, the constant reminder of his shattered family. He was clammy with sweat, and his long hair stuck to him in slinky black tendrils. He smelled sweaty, his chin was unshaven, and she could see the dark hollows under his eyes. On top of that, as she leaned over him, she didn't feel the surge of hostility she usually did.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm not looking at you in any particular way." Azula didn't know what he was talking about, or how he knew what her expression was at all since his eyes remained glued on the crumpled blankets.

"Stop it."

"Why?" To her surprise, he turned onto his back and sat up, immediately whining and pressing a hand to his forehead. "You big idiot! Don't do that!" Although she pressed her hands to his chest, he grabbed her upper arm with his free hand, refusing to let her force him back into a recline.

"Azula." He paused, "I think I... Spirits preserve me, I think I'm..."

"You're delirious." She told him bluntly without compassion. It was not flattering that he had to pray before he talked about his feelings.

"Don't say yes?"

"What? Stop talking nonsense... in fact, just stop talking altogether. You should be resting."

He didn't answer, he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her shoulder. She could feel through her sleeping robe that he was still burning up. Azula sighed and counted to ten in her head, trying to give the appearance that she was empathizing with him though all she felt was impatience. After she felt she had spent a suitable amount of time consoling him, she tried to pull away. He held fast, then collapsed backwards with a grumble of pain, dragging her down with him.

"Ugh! You big incorrigible brute!" she scolded, landing on his chest, "What's the matter with you?! I came here to watch over you, not spend the night in bed with you!" She reached up to check his temperature, and to her great relief, found that his fever had broken.

"Thank the spirits." After removing the hot pan, she settled herself on her side, head propped on one elbow. Hahn wouldn't stay awake long, he would be too exhausted from the fever. To help him along, she began to hum an old lullaby that she remembered from somewhere in her childhood. "When that I was and a little tiny boy, With hey, ho, the wind and the rain: A foolish thing was but a toy, For the rain it raineth every day."

"Azula, you have a beautiful voice." He was astonished.

"It was a gift from my mother." Azula replied, hesitated, turning her back to him, facing the fire, and letting her robe slide off of her shoulders, baring her ruined back. "Along with these... theses hideous mutilations." Azula stared at her knees, feeling the silk pool around her waist. Stubbornly, she kept her eyes glued to the fire, suddenly unsure of why she was letting him look at her scars, unsure why she was opening herself up for a rejection that would decimate her so completely.

She felt his fingertips connect with her skin, and her taught muscles twitched under the slight pressure. Almost reflexively, she cringed away. The second time his hand brushed her it was more forward, and she felt him shift closer, then his lips press to the ragged skin of the back of her neck.

"What are you doing?!" she asked, panic bubbling up inside her. Outside, the thunder crashed, echoing the hammering of her own heart.

"I don't know what you want from me." He whispered, his left hand reaching around to touch her right cheek, "Do you want me to be disgusted? Do you want me to reject you? What past trauma are you trying to recreate?" His lips pressed to her neck, and she could hear the pain in his voice. He was still hurting from the illness, how he managed to push though the declining fever was beyond her. She felt his left hand drop to her shoulder then slide slowly down the outside of her arm, fingers never straying from the scars to the splotches of unmarred skin. "I think, Princess, that you don't quite realize, that there is only one thing you make me feel when you discard your clothing." She felt his hand slip from her arm to the side of her ribcage.

"Really? And what's that?" All she got for an answer was another kiss, this one pressed to her shoulder, his stubble scraping across her skin and giving her goose bumps. He had tried to stay awake, but he had barely finished his kiss when he slumped forward against her, dozing off.

...

...

...

Katara had just finished brushing her hair when the door burst open and a very bouncy, very pink Ty Lee burst into the room followed closely by Suki, Toph, Yeo, and June. The Bounty hunter looked as cynical as she always did, and her eyes darted this way and that, appraising the knick knacks scattered about the room. Yeo however looked slightly worse for wear, her eyes wild and her smile faked. Behind her, she dragged what looked like a seaweed wrapped present.

"Look!! I found Priestess Yeo and June waiting to see you, I thought I would drag her in. You look sleepy, your aura is great though, getting all purpley around your sacral chakra!" Ty Lee hugged her tightly.

"Oof! Hi Ty Lee, has it been three days already?"

"Hey Big Top, Where is Aang?"

"He's still with Appa. I'm sure he'll be along soon."

"Where is this dragon I've been hearing so much about?" June asked innocently, clasping Katara's hand in a friendly gesture. June didn't do hugs.

"He's probably still sleeping, babies sleep a lot."

"I meant the Princess."

"Oh! Katara!! Congratulations on yer wedding!!" Yeo threw her arms around the soon to be Fire Lady, "I brought ya the traditional Foggy Swamp Moon Temple fancy weddin' dress." She reached into the box and pulled out a tangled mass of something that looked like it had been fashioned out of blue snakeskin, silver coins and pearls, and bits of fishing nets. "I tried to explain to the Grand Mother that y'all probably wouldn't be wantin to wear it in front of a whole nation... it's a bit short... but, she be off on how it's tradition and y'all should be proud of yer ranking 'n stuff." Yeo paused, "N I got ta be the one then to take it all the way across the pond fer ya with my insolent tongue."

"Well, thank you." Katara tried to be diplomatic. She could hear Suki trying to explain what it looked like to the younger earthbender off to the side.

"... no, it doesn't look like it washed up on shore." Suki was saying, "It's very... nice. It's very... exotic."

"Oh! You should totally try it on!!" Ty Lee voiced her opinion loudly, "I bet it would look super cute on you!!"

Katara toyed with an earring, looking dubious. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be polite to refuse after Yeo had lugged the thing halfway across the world.

"Okay, give it here."

"Yay!!" Ty Lee followed her into the changing room, apparently meaning to help, and Katara had to shoo her back out. The Acrobat only waited for a second before yelling, "Okay, so, like, how does it look? I bet it's pretty!"

Katara stepped out, holding her arms awkwardly away from her sides as she did so. The skirt part was very short, and there were huge gaps strategically located all along the body of it. It looked like something one would wear to bed to impress a lover more than it looked like a dress.

"You look like you rolled in the swamp." June told her; whether or not it was a complement, Katara wasn't sure.

"Well, maybe if I have the palace seamstresses add some fabric, you know, sleeves, a back, a long skirt-"

"Well, o course it be lookin silly, it's supposed to be wet!" With a flick of the wrist, the water in the Priestesses' jug transplanted itself onto the bender, soaking her from head to toe. "Oh! 'n yer not wearin' the hat."

"There's a hat?" June asked.

"Yea! Remember? I showed it ta ya last night."

"Oh... this?" June held it up, "I thought that it was a fruit basket."

"No!! See, Ya wear it on yer head!" Yeo snatched it away, pivoted, and placed it on the soon to be Fire Lady's head.

"Wow." June muttered, staring long and hard.

"I like your head-bananas, Katara." Ty Lee tried to sound sincere as she held back a laugh. Suki seemed to be smiling behind a fan that she had strategically flipped open over her face. Toph was wiggling her toes and holding her breath, as though trying to dam the flow of teasing jabs she was concocting.

"Okay okay, we've had our fun, let me change back." Katara snapped, yanking the fruit headdress off and placing it on the table. She then began undoing the clasps of the dress itself. "Thank you, Yeo, but, I don't think the Fire Sages would approve of this ensemble."

"Are you kidding?" Toph asked, "They're all old unmarried men, they would love it!"

"Yer welcome, Water Tribe, 'n congratulations on yer lil one, I knew ow much ya love them tots!!" She patted Katara's abdomen and winked. The line was delivered so sincerely, and so unexpectedly, that it gave the South Woman a shock, and Katara found herself holding onto the Priestess for support.

"What did you just say Swampy?!" Toph demanded for her.

"Well... y'all... KNEW, right?" Yeo looked around searchingly, then crossed her arms and grumbled, "Y'all call yerseves women..."

"I thought your aura looked different!" Ty Lee snapped her fingers and stomped a foot triumphantly.

"What? No, I had my moon time on schedule a few weeks ago." Katara argued, "I remember, Zuko wouldn't let me go to the Island because I lost my bending!!"

"Well, don' be expectin' it again fer any time soon."

"I was careful!" Katara stammered, "I drink the remedies every night!" She sunk down into one of the chairs, placing her head in her hands.

Yeo shrugged, "Well, may be that ya drank somethin' that interfered. It ain't foolproof. 'er may be it was a slip o the hand, did one of em healers work on yer abdomen recently? May o healed up the damage the herbs did on accident."

"Katara," Suki put her hands on the younger girl's shoulders, "Are you okay? Are you upset, or just surprised?"

"If you need to," June stepped in, "I know a man who can make these sort of mistakes... disappear, if you know what I mean."

"NO!" Katara found herself yelling protectively, then took a breath and tried again, "No thank you, June."

"Here, quit yer bellyachin', the both a ya." Yeo knelt down and pressed her fingers to her spiritual sister's stomach, probing with her bending, "Y'all 're aren't in far, I can tell it be a fire bender tho. Lil boy too, pretty sure at least, it be hard to tell this early, he been mostly just a cluster o matter, but, the sight tells me it be a lil boy." Yeo looked disappointed, as though she hoped Katara would have a waterbending girl, or, at least a girl.

"Spirits..." Katara stood up abruptly.

"Where are you going?" Ty Lee asked.

"I'm going to go tell Zuko."

"Wait wait," June muscled her back down into the chair, "Don't be so hasty. I don't think this kind of news should slip out just yet."

"What are you implying?!"

"Just because there is a lot of resistance still around, doesn't mean that Zuko will want to lockdown his wife and heir." Suki argued, "He isn't that kind of man."

June snorted, as though to illustrate that she thought all men were the same, and far inferior to women.

Suki started to argue, but before she could launch into supporting facts, Azula and her dragon came into the room. Instead, Suki closed her fingers around her fan, still wary of the Princess, even though it had been a long while since she had been interrogated. The Princess looked sullen and far from her usual controlling self. She seemed broody and distant, as though she had a lot on her mind, and only went through the motions of interacting with the kit. Khar on the other hand was at his usual threshold of levity. He scuffled across the floor, long claws having little traction on the marble, and then began telling Katara a long story about absolutely nothing.

"Hahn's still asleep; Sangok is staying with him if you need him. Come on, Khar."

"Oi! Hold yer swamp horses, Princess!" Yeo knelt down to pet the Dragon, "June and I ain't gotten much of a look at 'im."

"I wasn't really interested." June added, feeling the need to separate herself from the priestess.

"Plus, I'll be needin to take a look at yer noggin' sooner or later. Make sure everythin inside is still workin' properly."

*She be working just fine.* Khar told her petulantly, even though he knew she couldn't hear him. He rolled over onto his back, and let her scratch the sensitive, scaleless skin of his tummy.

"Khar, don't you dare copy her grammar." Azula glanced questioningly at Katara, as though hoping that the soon to be Fire Lady would laugh and say the peasant was kidding, but, there was no such luck. The Princess wondered why her rival looked so pale and disoriented. Instead of saving her, the waterbender condemned her.

"Why not after moonrise, when her bending power slacks and yours strengthens?"

Yeo nodded happily, and Ty Lee dropped to her knees, eagerly joining her in the tummy rubbing, "Hey! You said you have the sight... can you tell fortunes? Like, MY fortune?"

"Fortunes are stupid." June advised her, "You shouldn't waste your time."

"Stop it June! I 'spose I could take a look," Yeo held out her hand, and Ty Lee placed her own in it, palm facing up.

"Do you see love in my future?"

"Oh! Yes! Ya will be findin' love in an unsuspectin' place," Yeo peered more closely, "A long, lasting love, one that'll fade in 'n out fer the rest 'o yer life."

"Really?!" Ty Lee looked pleased, "You mean, Kisa will-"

"No, silly, yer findin' it, ya ain't re-kindlin' it."

"Oh..." Ty Lee yanked her hand away, looking a little disappointed; obviously, she had been hoping to hear that her old flame would come back to life. As if in a show of support, Suki put a hand on her shoulder, then crouched down and held out her palm to the priestess.

"What about me?"

"I sees a question 'n an answer. Yer goin ta be the Chieftess of the Southern Water Tribe, yer goin ta teach them northern tribesmen that've moved in a thing er two bout what for." Yeo traced another line with the tip of her finger, "I see two chidren, both o them just as strong as their ma, one 'o em's an earthbender."

"Hey, me next." Toph held out her hand, "I didn't know that you could read things off of your hand, how come you guys didn't mention it earlier."

"Well," Ty Lee explained, "Only a few people can read them, and, I don't think that they actually are looking at the person's _hand_, not exactly. It's hard to explain."

"I see a big ol' journey, 'n, a culmination o events." Yeo tried to explain, "I be seein a chase, n' love stunted by indecision."

"What do you mean, 'a journey' and 'a chase'?" Toph asked, and Yeo shook her head.

Quickly, before the earthbender could ask any more question, June offered her own palm. "Read mine now."

Yeo glanced around the room, every girl having an equally perplexed expression.

"What?!" June demanded crankily, "Just because I wear eyeliner means that I can't wan't to have my fortune read?!"

"Ya just said, not five minutes ago that readin' the future is stupid, and a gal shouldn't waste her time." Yeo reminded her.

"Well, now you're wasting my time, are you going to read it or not?"

"Uuh, alright, if that's what ya be wantin." Yeo removed the Bounty Hunter's glove, and studied the patterns, "I see lies, betrayal, I see money."

"So, basically, I keep working as a bounty hunter."

"Oh! Here I got somethin new on yer love line!" Yeo peered at it, "I see love in yer future."

June scoffed, pulling her hand away, "Like any man could hold _my_ interest."

"You know, you're really poisoning what should be a safe space with your negativity." Ty Lee told her.

"Stop it, Big Top, she is awesome and you know it!" Toph shot back.

"What about you, Azula?" Ty Lee beckoned. Azula couldn't help but feel curious,;even if it was stupid, she wondered what the future held. Things were so precarious, a hint would be nice. Slowly, she crossed the room and held out her own palm. Yeo looked at it for a second, then grew pale and looked away, standing quickly.

"What?!" Azula demanded.

"I see blood. I see royal blood on your hands. Murderer. No matter how much you atone, you will always be a murderer."

...

...

...

Aang had just finished picking out the best cabbages for Appa when he became aware of someone walking into the stable.

"Ty?" He projected without turning around, "Is that you? Do you know what pack I put my extra pair of boots in?"

"It's not Ty Lee." Toph's unmistakable voice floated across the vacuum of the Fire Palace's stables. "... and I can't see your boots through all this straw bedding."

"Hi Toph." Aang suddenly felt awkward. What was he supposed to say? He glanced at the window longingly, but resolved not to run away from situations that were difficult.

"Do you want help carrying your stuff to your room?" She didn't seem the least bit bothered; Aang felt himself pick up on her self assuredness, and he slowly felt the confidence in him rise. It had been so easy to be with her, when he was twelve, then puberty had struck, and made everything more difficult.

"Sure!"

"I've been thinking..." she crossed the stall to stand next to him, "You know, about what happened on the island."

"Oh... Oh! No, see, I can make it up to you!"

"Shut up Twinkle Toes, I'm trying to apologize." Toph grabbed his robe near the collar, forcing him to focus his attention on her. He had a tendency to crane his head in all directions as he spoke, and Toph didn't need to be able to see the lack of eye contact to know she was being avoided.

"It was just that- what?"

"I shouldn't have run off like that. Chalk it up to kissing-the-Avatar jitters."

"You never seemed to care who I was before." Aang couldn't believe his luck. Ty Lee must have been mistaken, his kiss couldn't have been as bad as all that. He would tell her first thing in the morning that he no longer required her services as a love-sifu.

"Well, then, chalk it up to finally-kissing-Aang jitters." Toph's brow furrowed in frustration, "Are you going to accept the apology, or try to change the subject again?"

"I'm going to accept your offer of an apology." Aang hadn't even noticed he'd tried to change the subject to begin with, it had just been a reflex.

"Good." Toph leaned in, "Now, you mentioned something about making it up to me?"

Like Ty Lee had advised, Aang placed his hands on her hips and pulled her a step closer, then leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. It was easy, it was right, it wasn't forced upon him like with Azula or rushed and stolen like with Katara. He felt Toph wrap her arms around his shoulders and sigh happily against his mouth, her lips parting. It was a textbook invitation, and Aang let his tongue slip out and brush along her lips, and, Toph's own rose to meet it.

He was not much taller than her, but, Toph pressed up on her toes anyways, blocking out as much of the world around her as she could. She didn't want to 'see' anything, she just wanted to enjoy the long awaited facial contact. When he finally pulled away, she found herself breathless, though she couldn't recall ever actually stopping breathing. His pulse raced under her fingertips, hot and fast, and she heard him take a deep, labored breath, the air catching in his throat several times. His exhale was no smoother.

"Wow..." Toph told him, impressed, "You really must have been nervous that first time on the mountain."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, either that or you've been practicing." She teased, releasing him. Aang laughed, but didn't answer; his ambitions of firing his love-sifu withering away to nothing.

...

...

...

Katara sat in one of the larger chairs in their mutual bedroom, pretending to look at the swatches for decorations for her wedding that Zuko's steward had left on the desk, but, in actuality, her mind reeled with the events of the day. The shock had worn off, and now that she thought about it, it all made a vague sort of sense. There was a pushy little Fire Bender growing inside her, and his wants and needs seemed to impress themselves upon her. Not only that, the Fire Bending in combination with Khar's rather unconventional birth seemed to give her a link to him as strong as Azula. Katara had a feeling she would lose her ability to hear the beast as soon as her son was born.

Zuko walked in and kissed her on the side of the head.

"I like the purple and blue motif, but you pick what you want." He told her, unaware of her inner turmoil. "I won't be looking at the decorations, I'll be looking at you." She had a feeling Manu had advised him to say that whenever he didn't feel like making a decision, and damn the spirits, it had been working like a charm.

Katara nodded, pressing her hand to her stomach. She would have to stop drinking her remedies, that couldn't be good for the fetus. How would he affect her bending cycle? She would probably bend smoothly like a man, no surges or lulls like with her moontime.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm just... tired."

"You're not... having doubts again, are you?" She looked up at him, and, her fiancé looked so sincerely worried that her heart sunk a little bit. Her disconnect was worrying him, and it really had nothing to do with the wedding.

"Zuko," Katara stood, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and swaying in an affectionate hug, "I want to marry you more then ever." The authenticity of her smile reassured him, and he returned the embrace warmly. Letting him go, she headed for the door.

"Hey, where are you going? I thought you were... tired." His tone suggested that sleeping wouldn't be the first thing they did in bed together.

"I can't sweetie; the moon is rising, and your sister and I have an appointment."

He contemplated that for a minute, then grabbed his robe and threw it over his shoulders. "I'm coming too. Nobody touches Azula without my supervision."

...

...

...

Azula had looked everywhere for Khar during the past hour, and finally found him in the main hall, playing with the boy's lemur. The two had been tearing around the room, half the time running, half the time flying, it was the only place indoors big enough for Khar to get a running start necessary for take off. At first, Azula wasn't sure if the rodent was actually viewing the game of tag as a game; it was more likely, he considered it a run for his life, but the tattooed boy was not concerned, so she was not either.

"Khar, don't eat the Avatar's pet." Azula told him.

*We wouldn't!* Khar stopped to look at her, and Momo landed on his snout. *We play flying, since we can't go out in rain.*

"Is he bothering you?" she asked the Avatar, and when the boy shook his head, she added, "Send him home if he starts bothering you." When had her old room become home?

Azula felt oddly alone, and slightly affronted that Khar was playing with other people. Not that she ever really played with him, but she did her best to amuse him while keeping her dignity. Placing one foot in front of the other, she wandered the hallways aimlessly, listening to the thunder and the sound of her own thoughts.

In the scrolls, it made it seem like the link between dragon and Fire Bender was almost mystical. That they spent every minute together. Of course, Khar did have two mommies, and tended to split his time between the waterbender and firebender accordingly. In fact, Azula knew he favored her; he thought Katara was great, but had never taken her flying. And Azula was sure if Katara had thrown him out, he would have simply come back to her bedroom instead of throwing a tantrum outside the waterbender's door. Still, the shared responsibility had pulled the two girls together in many ways that they wished it didn't, and Azula couldn't deny a growing respect towards the grudge-holding water peasant. Sometimes though, not often, she could even say she felt loyal to the girl and her brother; she had forgotten what it was like to have family, and sometimes, briefly, the good really did outweigh the bad.

Unfortunately, that stupid swamp bender had ruined everything, throwing out that prophecy of murder. Azula might not like her brother or his wife much, but she would never murder them. Of course, she could not speak for the dark poison that still hid deep within her; with one foot still in the deep end, she never knew what would tumble her over the edge. As far back as she could remember, she felt fine and at the moment, she felt in control, but the moment was no good to anyone, least of all her. She needed to be in control for the rest of her life.

Yeo had quickly explained to the pale faced group of girls that it didn't necessarily mean the Fire Lord's relatives, it could be any of the royal families, or even Azula's own blood; that she could murder herself. The girl had also said that if one knew the future, one could take strides to change it. The reassurance fell on deaf ears though, at least concerning the princess. It just reinforced the iron certainty that she was a bad person. She would never be a good person like the rest of the company her brother kept.

When she entered her room, the Swampbender, Master Waterbender, and Fire Lord were there, a basin of water set on a small table next to a chair she had pulled from the wall. Azula growled hostilely; she didn't like the idea of a strange woman rummaging around in her head, and she figured a few lashes from a fire whip would send the girl running.

"Azula." Sangok put his hand on her shoulder, she hadn't noticed him in her sudden mood swing. "Please don't throw a fit? I swear on my life that I won't let her hurt you."

She glanced back at Yeo, doubtfully, hatefully. They had asked Sangok to get her to cooperate. They must have. He was the only person she would do things she didn't want to for. He bent her to his will as easily as he bent water, and just as gently.

"You don't want to feel this way for the rest of your life, do you? I know I don't want you to," he prodded, "You don't have to be empty all the time you know." She looked at him, gold eyes meeting blue, and he didn't shy away from her scrutiny.

"I..." Azula was undecided. If Sangok wanted her to, she knew it was probably the right choice, and yet, she stubbornly held back.

"Why don't you want to sit for a session? Yeo is a bending master in her own right; it's much safer than having Katara or me muck about in your head."

"If I say stop, she'll stop, right?"

"If you say stop, I will make sure she stops." Sangok promised, a slight edge in his tone. He was promising to physically challenge the other two girls which was a big favor to get from him, though it wouldn't be the first time he had fought for her.

Crossing the room, Azula sank down on the chair, and out of the corner of her eye, saw the water in the basin spring to life and coil itself up to her head. Sangok was holding her hand, but speaking softly to Katara; she couldn't hear their actual words through the haze of water.

It felt like she was about to faint. Her vision swam and then black exploded in front of her eyes. Nausea rose in her stomach, and her fingers and toes began to feel numb. Then she felt the unmistakable feeling of someone probing around inside her head. She knew it well from Khar's brushes, but where he was warm and soft, a welcome guest in her mind; this girl was ice cold and cutting, an intruder poking and prodding painfully. Then, the presence in her mind seemed to find what it was looking for and Azula's vision began to tunnel; it pressed on a nerve, then abruptly her whole world blacked out.

...

...

...

"It ain't easy to explain." Yeo replied, perplexed, "It be like a room, yer mind, n' yer memories be the things in yer room. Vel 'n Yugoda made sure everythin bad was tucked away in them dressers 'n locked, while anything she might be needed were neatly laid out fer her use. Now, it be like, someone been pulling things out through the cracks between the wood. Random things 'ere n there, n the handles 're breakin, so soon everythin' 'll just come crashin' out."

"Can you fix it?" Sangok held the unconscious Princess's chin delicately. She would be angry at him for this later, partly because she would see him letting them bend her unconscious as him breaking his promise, instead of them being humane and letting her pass out so she wouldn't feel the stinging of her mind being reorganized. The other part would be that he was simply easier to be mad at then her brother, the Fire Lady to be, or the Swampbender; he wouldn't defend himself.

"Well... no." Yeo looked puzzled, "Cause, the drawers 're locked, I can't be putting stuff back in em."

"So, what? We have to wait for her to crack?" Katara looked like she was ready to shove the swamp bender aside and do the job herself. From what Sangok heard through the grape pear vine, Katara was neither talented nor gentle with this form of waterbending, and he was not about to let the girl have her way with his ward's mind.

"Well, I don' knew if she gon 'crack', per se, she just goin to start rememberin' things, 'n once she remembers 'erself, she gon decide if she want's to be the gal she wud, or, the lady she's becomin'. With yer permission, Fire Lord, I'm gon' help her along a lil bit by takin down the barriers."

"I'm not sure..."

"Be'er now than it happen on accident due to environmental stress."

"Okay. Do it. Give me my sister back." With that, she retracted her glowing feelers of water and bent the liquid back into the basin. Azula collapsed forward, and Sangok caught her against his chest before she could fall clean out of the chair.

He felt her take a deep breath, then unexpectedly but as anticipated, a fist connected with his trim stomach and sent him sprawling to the floor. Azula was on him, straddling and pulling back for another punch, eyes blazing and nails scratching.

_At least she isn't bending fire_, he thought, closing his eyes and waiting for the impact. Instead, he felt her yanked off of him, a waterbender and firebender on each of her arms, restraining her. She was a little off center from the treatment, but she still put up a spectacular fight. It took a long time, but after her wrists were bound in ice behind her, she finally stopped struggling enough for the swampbender and her brother to let her go.

"Putting you under, it was for your own good, 'Zula; it would have been painful for you otherwise." The hurt and mistrustful look she gave him hurt more than the bruise in his gut, and Sangok looked away, ashamed of himself. The ice holding her wrists melted, and water splashed to the ground. Instead of tackling him again though, the Princess through him a disgusted look, and bent an arc of fire straight at him. Sangok froze in panic on the ground, too shocked to even roll out of the way. Luckily his Master was more on top of things, and, the water from everyone's skin arced up over him, shielding him and dousing the blast. He struggled to his feet and parted his ice shield with his own will, only to find the Princess had already bolted.

"'Zula wait!" Sangok staggered up to follow, clutching his stomach, but Zuko grabbed him.

"Let her go, she needs to cool off and have time to sort through her emotions. She doesn't process them as efficiently as you or I do, remember." Zuko said.

Katara gestured to the couch, "You should just wait for her; she'll come back sooner or later." Zuko coughed, but Katara didn't seem to notice her husband to be did _not_ think a man waiting in his sister's room all night was appropriate.

Azula ran out into the garden, all green and black in the storm. The lightning flashed across the sky, and the Princess reached up for it with her bending, blindly trying to control it. She felt Khar brush her awareness worriedly, but she pushed him out, making it clear she didn't want him around her. He obliged, his presence withdrawing from her head and leaving her cold, wet, and completely alone.

Again, the garden lit up with a flash of electricity, and this time she caught it, wrapping it around herself before sending it smashing into the garden wall. The stone exploded outward, showering gravel everywhere, and Azula threw her head back and closed her eyes, feeling the rain splatter on her face with what few nerves she had left. This time she could sense when the lightning came again, and she harnessed it easily, holding the currents in her hands. It wasn't enough though, riding the voltage, she knew she could manufacture it herself.

Thunder crashed and she unleashed her store on the small shrine that stood at the top of the small rise. Then, while she still rode high on the power, she pointed her first two fingers at the tree by the duck pond. It had her mother's favorite spot to sit, the memory shone clear through the haze of anger and betrayal. She felt a secret muscle inside her flex, one that she had forgotten was there and therefore forgotten how to move. Her energies parted, forming positive and negative aspects, and in the void between, crisp blue lightning formed. It coursed down her arm, sending static prickles across her skin and making the small hairs stand on end, even drenched as they were. Then, in one clean movement, with every ounce of her hatred baring down through her arm, she cleft the tree in two.

The searing shapes of the lightning burned into her vision, and the split tree smoldered as it lay dying on the ground, bits of it's boughs littering the garden like body parts of enemies fallen. Azula did not admire her handiwork. She laughed, she laughed until the tears came, then the tears came for real, and the rain swallowed them whole from her cheeks. When has she fallen to her knees in the mud? Her mind swam. Azula pulled herself up and staggered back across the ruined garden. Playing here... she had played here almost every day; the memories where dark ghosts at the back of her consciousness, as terrifying as they were elating.

Her fingers prickled, aching to bend, and she felt the tickles and crackles of electricity rushing across the backs of her hands. She took off down the corridor, only skidding to a stop in front of one of the portraits in the long wall.

Her father looked sternly down at her. She knew it was him, every cell in her body cried out to the image. Love... acceptance... judgment... expectation. She loved her father. She _LOVED_ her father. The strength of the memory and the emotion shook her all the way through her core, right down to the foundation of her chakras. Where was he now? Her memory was addled, she couldn't place dates on any of the memories; everything jumbled together in one random non sequitur jumble. Next to her father, the soft eyes of her mother watched her, and Azula seized the painting and hurdled it down the hallway, watching in satisfaction as it skittered off across the stone to smash into the wall of another corridor a hundred paces away.

She heard the thumping of feet on the stairs, and she fled the scene. Zuko's guards were coming to check and see what the horrid noises were. Azula ducked into a secret corridor located behind a statue of a griffon, and shot up the narrow stairway up two steps at a time. She ran blindly through the halls, trying to outdistance her emotions. Looking up, she found that her feet had taken her to Hahn's room. Grabbing the handles, she pulled hard, but the door was locked. Rocking back and standing on one leg, she kicked with every drop of strength, and the bolt tore through the wood of the frame and the door swung open, slamming hard into the wall.

"What the fuck?!" Hahn sat up groggily, reaching for his spear.

Grabbing a candlestick, she wedged it between the door handles, once again, effectively locking the room. She turned and approached the bed, electricity still crackling over her arms, sending silver blue light scatters across the room.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Azula?!" He demanded, dropping his spear to the floor. "Don't you knock?!"

_He disarmed himself_, her brain manufactured the thought without her consent, _stupid mistake._

By then, she had reached the foot of the bed, and in another flash of lightning, she admired his bare chest and wide eyes. Crawling onto the bed, she closed the space between them. Her hands were still so statically charged that when she touched him, white sparks jumped, and so did he.

"Ow, what's wrong with you?! You're like an electric eel! Ugh! Why are you wet?!" As he protested she straddled him, sinking her weight down onto his hips.

"The same reason I'm here at all." Azula lowered her mouth to his and kissed roughly, the electricity she was channeling making him whine and twist underneath her. His pain or pleasure didn't matter to her at the moment though, she was drunk on the heady wine of memory and the euphoria of power. All that mattered was her sudden need for an outlet to exhaust her of her electrical energy.

"So, we're really doing this?" He seemed more in wonder than anything else, as though he was so used to their circling and dodging around each other that this night visit had caught him completely off guard. It was a pleasant surprise, but a surprise none the less. "Azula, you're a lot younger than me. You don't know what you're doing." He stroked her cheeks, trying to be reasonable and adult.

"You're not my first." She told him with assurance, knowing it was true. He may be acting responsible, but his body betrayed his desires; he was hard. She found the pulse in his neck and began sucking on the skin there, brushing her fingers over his erection, teasing it through the blankets. Hands, hands found her hips, but instead of prying her off of him, they ground her more firmly down. It might have been reflex, or it might have been involuntary, or perhaps, Hahn was just going through the motions of negotiation when in reality he wanted nothing more than to roll her onto her back and make her scream his name. Multiple times. She found herself struggling with the ties of her robe, and finally, yanked the whole thing out from around her. Hahn barely had time to react before his wrists were seized and tied together, then secured to one of the marble bed posts.

"I should have guessed you would be into this sort of stuff." Hahn said as he twisted his wrists in the bonds, "Or is it that you don't want me to touch you?" Azula looked up at him darkly, and some darkness lurking behind them made him shut his mouth. It was like staring into the dead black eyes of a tiger shark as it swum in to devour you whole. He had always disbelieved her whenever she insisted there was a monster inside of her, suddenly he wasn't sure. It was then he realized that the Azula straddling him was not quite the Azula he knew and this new, half crazed creature had him tied and at her mercy.

"No." she shoved her breast bindings into his mouth before her fingers pressed to his ribs, and electricity coursed through his system, sending him into spasms, "No touching me." She yanked the bindings that had stopped him from biting his tongue during the electrical assault from his mouth.

"May the spirits be merciful..." He swore, "That fucking hurts, Azula!!" The pain, however, had not extinguished his... enthusiasm.

"No touching me, no looking at me, no talking to me." She wound the cloth a few times loosely around his head, shrouding his eyes.

"What...Whatever makes you comfortable enough to enjoy yourself." He told her, gulping, "But, if I can't touch you I can't please you... you know your scars don't bother me, I-" His sentence was silenced by her lips pressing to his mouth again.

"Stop talking." She told him breathlessly when she broke the kiss. The thunder rumbled, echoing her command. Her fingers traced along the stubble of his jaw, each hair standing up from the electrical charge. She threw the covers off, grabbing the waistband of his blue sleeping pants and dragging them down. Using her nails, she dug deep trenches in the soft skin below his navel.

His lips moved as he mouthed words; he was praying. He probably didn't even realize that he was doing it. Azula doubted the spirits had nothing better to do than preserve him. She brought a palm down onto his chest, slapping him.

"Why are you praying? Do you think you're going to die?" she asked in a voice that was not her own. People had prayed for their lives in front of her before. Few had actually lost them, but her hands were by no means clean. She had liked the power though, the chance to play God. It was her father's favorite way to pass the time. They would interrogate together...

"I am praying that you resurface." He told her, then yelped as she tugged on the small braid in his goatee. "Azula, you're not controlling the storm, the storm is controlling you." It was almost pleading, the syllables dissolved into whimpers as she straddled him and began sinking down, her muscles wrapping tightly around him.

"What do _you_ know about _me_?!" She demanded, each pronoun accentuated with a buck of her hips, "_You_ don't know _anything_!!" The thunder pulsed outside the window, and the rocking of her hips became more erratic. He didn't know what he was talking about, the lightning. _The lightning._ Zuko. It hit Zuko. She had wanted to kill him. She wanted him dead so much the thought of it made her toes curl with pleasure. He had wanted to take away her birthright. He had _succeeded_.

"Bastard." She leaned forward, resting her elbows on Hahn's chest. "I should have been the first born." Her voice was dry with loathing. "I was better then him." She took her anger out on the man beneath her, dragging her fingernails across his shoulders, they came away bloody.

"You are better; you're better than _this_." Hahn insisted, "_Azula_."

For the first time, her rhythm faltered. The Warrior called her name again, and she shrunk away. Why wasn't he scared? He should be scared. It wasn't fun if he wasn't scared of her. She hesitated, rocking backwards, feeling disoriented; feeling monstrous. Her scars felt tight across her back, and for the first time, she felt the chill of the air from her still damp skin.

"I would really like to see you." He told her sincerely. For a second, he thought that she would snap out of her fleeting lucidity and begin clawing again, but he felt the blindfold pulled from him and he blinked in the darkness, finding her form easily since his pupils had dilated fully under their shroud. She was looking off to the side, eyes narrowed, as though she was trying hard to remember something. He tried again, using a reasonable but authoritative tone he usually reserved for the first years. "Untie me now, and I promise we can play this game later."

Azula simmered, but reached up, and with a sizzle of fabric and a puff of smoke, Hahn felt the ties come lose; sat up, rising to meet her. Gently, he touched her face, her scars, her neck. He let his hands slide across her back, then all the way down to the backs of her thighs. Letting his hand slip between them, his thumb swept across her clit, then rubbed in a gentle circle. She whimpered and rocked her hips; throwing her head back and closing her eyes. He had never thought to soothe the savage beast within her in such a way, and wondered at all the black eyes and bruised shins he could have avoided.

Her gasps were coming fast now, and in time with his evenly paced circles. She began to lurch her hips like a marionette, like the movements were not engineered from her muscles, but a string tugging her instead. Then, she dissolved, her whole body shivering, the orgasm passing through her like a sigh instead of a violent explosion. He felt her muscles clamp around him, and she let herself tip forward into him.

When her gold eyes raised again, he saw no darkness behind them, yet he knew it was still there. The monster was once again clapped in chains and buried deep within her. She looked weary, the sudden weight of memory and history shown through on her features.

"I... I shouldn't have come to your room, it was unprofessional."

Hahn figured that was the closest thing to an apology he was going to get. Instead, he yanked her hips sharply down and forward, slamming the tip of his arousal into the very back of her, giving the Princess quite a surprising jolt. She gasped in response to the mix of pleasure and pain.

"I hope you weren't going to leave just yet, Princess."

"Not _just_ yet." Her flushed cheeks colored, and she allowed the Tribesman to turn them both over and press her back into the mattress. He was heavy on top of her, she was unused to their new position, but she told herself she was too drained to do all the work. He kissed her again, more relieved than anything else to have survived the night.

"Good. Then maybe I still have time to change your mind."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Woot! This is the fourth NET chapter to hit double digits in the thousands word count, and officially the longest chapter so far at 12,500+ words. Whew. Sorry bout the longness, but, I didn't want to cut it anywhere in between Zuko and Katara discussing their marriage, (and Katara consciously deciding not to tell him that she is pregnant) all the way to the end of Azula and Hahn's little tumble in the grass.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I totally AM working on Captive Audience. I promise you that, I know people have been asking, so, Here are a few snippits of what I have so far....**

Zuko stared up at her, disbelief, revulsion, and arousal plainly written across his marred features. He blinked, then frowned, looked at her boot, then looked back up at her from where he knelt on the ground.

"Katara... I..."

"You're what? Too proud?!" She demanded, and Zuko cringed, suddenly, the sleepiness fled from his mind and body.

"No." He slumped his shoulders, squaring them would come across as defiant.

"Then, what's the problem?" As if to accentuate it, she slid her foot forward across the stone.

...

...

"Trusting someone and being validated that your trust was respected can be one of the most intimate things in the world, don't you think?" It wasn't very clear what he was trying to tell her, but Katara had the suspicion that it was an agreement. She watched him tilt to the side and spit, ridding his mouth of any dust or dirt it had accumulated. He hesitated, then did it again, wiping his mouth on his shoulder.

"... and vice versa, but..." He was referring to the petting, she knew, but she was pretty sure he was also referring to the boot licking and the hot oil and the hand feeding, and the hundreds of other ways they had interacted over the past several days. "...you haven't answered my question. I'm not accepting anything other than a definitive 'yes' or 'no'."

...

...

...

It was dawn.

The thought had barely pulsed past his neurons when he heard Haru's voice float across the crisp morning air.

"Come on Appa, yip yip."

Zuko wrenched away from the waterbender, breaking the kiss.

"Zuko, what's the matter with you?!" Katara demanded, her grip on his mouth tightened.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I am about halfway through the next chapter, but, as you can see (guess?) It's a sexy one, and sexiness usually takes a while to write properly. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the preview, oh loyal, dual readers.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Happy Snow Day, for those of you (like me) who are getting one! **

**Leave me love.**


	18. Chapter 18: Thicker than Water

**Title:** A Net to Catch the Wind  
**Author:** Burning_Ice  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary:** The whole Fire Nation is in a tizzy because the most important birth of the century is about to take place. Of course there is only one person the Fire Lord thinks is cut out to midwife such an important delivery.

**Beta: **WinterhartZahneelCalina

**Pairing:** Katara/Zuko, Azula/Hahn/Sangok, Toph/Aang/Ty Lee, Suki/Sokka, June/It's-still-a-mystery  
**..  
…**  
**Disclaimer:** Avatar belongs to it's creators, who, when we Zutarans are being polite, we call Bryke . . . usually we are not polite.  
**. . **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Chapter 18: Thicker than Water**

**..**

**...**

**...**

He was being gentle, Azula could tell, she knew the feeling herself. Sometimes, a playful punch from her felt gentle to her while it was landing, but, the recipient would crumble to the ground in pain, often to her complete surprise and slight embarrassment. The whole point of being so strong was to inflict pain only when you chose to, and doing it accidentally showed a lapse in judgment that some would see as an exploitable weakness.

"Do you think I'm fragile?" Azula found herself gasping into the dark skin of his collarbone. "Do you think I want to be coddled?!"

He hesitated, pressed hip to hip with her, "I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not a water tribe weakling! I'm a warrior!"

...

...

Across the castle, in Azula's bedroom, Sangok perked up, hearing an odd noise coming from the balcony. It sounded like a thumping, but, could scarcely be heard over the crashing of the rain on the roof. He pulled open the doors and peered out, squinting in the darkness, waiting for a streak of lightning to lift the veil of darkness.

"Hello? Khar? Is that you?" As far as he knew, Khar was staying in the Avatar's room, cuddling up to the fireplace with a lemur asleep on his head. The two mammals had struck up quite a friendship.

...

...

Azula plunged her fingers into his hair, grabbing it close to the roots and pulling him down for a kiss, then, pressed a knee into his stomach and flipped him clean off the bed. He landed hard on his back, a tangle of blankets wrapped around his knees, and Azula slid down and landed on top of him, pressing him into the hard stone.

"Azula! That hurt!"

"I think you're forgetting what element you're riding." Azula found his wrists and restrained them, pressing his arms down. "I'm not a docile waterbender!" She flattened herself against him, grinding a rhythm out onto him, keeping beat with the lightning and thunder. The air was alive with it, static jumped from her mouth to his as their lips brushed.

..

..

When the lightning did come, it showed a flash of a figure, with black hair and pale skin, it was hunched over, something slung across it's shoulder. The something looked like another person.

"Spirits preserve us all, Azula _what did you do?!_" Sangok rushed out into the rain, panic making his eyes tear. If she had killed someone...

Instead of meeting him, however the person dropped it's cargo and attacked. A huge blast of electric blue fire formed and blasted towards the unsuspecting waterbender. Sangok barely had time to throw himself to the side to avoid getting cooked. He felt the heat sting his chest and arms, and he staggered to his feet, adrenaline pumping.

"Azula, I'm not mad, whatever you did, we can talk about it!" It was all dark again, but he heard the scratching of feet against the stone. "Please Azula, Please. Don't do it! It's me, It's me, Sangok! You remember? Please remember!"

...

...

Hahn tried to sit up, but she easily pinned him back down. Suddenly, he growled, and this time, threw all his strength up against her, surging upwards and flipping her over onto her back. He was stronger than her, but Azula was faster. She had almost sat up again by the time he got to all fours over her. Hahn lent down and kissed her, and Azula found the gesture was forcing her back to the floor. Strong hands grabbed her hips and he pressed into her again, Azula gasped and dug her nails into the delicate skin of his shoulders.

"I don't think," He thrust roughly, and Azula moaned inadvertently, "that her highness," he removed her hands from him and laced his fingers with hers, pressing them into the floor, "fully comprehends what she is asking." Another rough thrust, it was slow, but strong enough to lift her hips clean off the floor. Every thrust sent a wave of pleasure through her, and, when their hips collided, it felt as though everything smashed wonderfully up against her diaphragm, making it contract and her lungs practically drive out her breath.

...

...

...

Sangok landed roughly, shattering the table with his body weight. It wasn't Azula. The last attack had given him a good enough look at his assailant for him to see it was a man. He felt something inside him snap and he grimaced, quite sure he had broken a rib. He spat out a mouthful of blood, and was relieved to see he hadn't bit clean through his tongue. Reaching out, he grabbed all the rain that was in the reach of his control and dragged it to him just in time to shield himself from another wave of fire.

Rolling to his side, he found he couldn't stand, but, he could crawl, and on knees and elbows, he dragged himself. Something kicked him in the stomach, rolling him over. Rotating his wrist, Sangok lashed out blindly in the dark, and he heard his attacker cry out in pain.

...

...

...

How Azula could writhe so much, even while pinned down was beyond him. He had never been with such an athletic woman before, and the ease at which she could keep up was startling to him. The only women he had been with were short and stocky like most tribeswomen, and he loved their soft bodies and gentle natures. He couldn't figure out what was so alluring about the muscled and lithe woman beneath him that he found so intoxicating. Azula shifted back onto her shoulder blades and wrapped her legs around his chest. Sweat was mixing with blood on his back, and, the scratches she had opened were stinging fiercely, yet, he barely noticed the pain, even when one of her heels bumped down directly on one of them.

The Princess gasped soft encouragement, but refused to cry out or speak his name. Her eyes remained locked to his however, and the eye contact was confrontational and unnerving. The air was electric, and crackled with static, Hahn felt his hairs standing up straight on their own accord. He tried to caress her scarred skin, put she wrenched his hand away.

Almost randomly, Azula arched up against him and hissed, sparks flying from her fingertips and from her mouth. Her muscles started to flutter, and Hahn suddenly found he could maintain the rough pace no longer.

...

...

He didn't know how he had avoided incineration so long, he didn't know why the man wasn't finishing him off quickly. The Firebender knelt over him and touched his face. Sangok shied away.

"Get off me!"

"So impolite..." The man reached forward and grabbed the waterbender's face with both hands, drew it up, then slammed it hard into the floor. Sangok's vision swam for a second, then, everything was plunged into darkness.

...

...

...

Like every morning, Azula's eyelids rose with the sun, and this morning was no different. Since it was summer, the Princess guessed it was somewhere between fifth hour and sixth in the early morning, but, she didn't bother checking the shadows. For a second, her groggy mind thought that it was Khar's belly rising and falling softly beneath her, but then, the sordid images from her night abroad flooded back to her, and the illogical room around her spun then clicked back into sense.

She was in Hahn's room. How had they gotten from the floor to the bed? Hahn was sleeping next to her, and looking quite the worse for wear. Blue bruises were forming on his deep red skin, and several sets of scratches were scabbing in the morning light. She didn't know why she had come to his door, she didn't know why he had been so rough, yet nonviolent with her, after she had been harsh enough to draw blood. It hadn't been so much about pleasure for her, but power. The power she was beginning to remember, it haunted the back of her mind like an addiction she was only starting to remember, the cravings she was only starting to place. What was the pleasure of an orgasm to the feeling of a whole nation groveling at your feet?

Shifting to sit back though, she felt the first tugs of annoyance. Hahn was, unfortunately, sexually, a product of his culture. He cared for her, made sure she was comfortable, but didn't seem to quite understand the way a firebender worked, and didn't take criticism and direction well. He also didn't seem to appreciate the way she had insinuated that his high opinion of his prowess was probably built on the faked climaxes of the passive and gentle natured Northern Water Tribe women he had bedded in the past.

Azula slid herself out of the bed, easing one pound at a time off the mattress so as not to wake her bedmate. Making sure his sleep remained uninterrupted was not the goal, however. The Princess just didn't want to have to say anything to him, she was a little annoyed at him, but mostly at herself. She couldn't believe she had lain with a peasant on his terms and enjoyed every moment of it, she was ashamed. She knew her father and brother both would not approve, though, each for different reasons. She took a step and winced. It had been a long time since she felt so intimately sore. Her clothes were strewn about the bed, and she set to work gathering them, and replacing them on her person as silently as she could. Where in the world had her underwear landed?!

It took her a few tries to wrench the candlestick from the handles of the door, but, with a loud scrape, the metal budged.

"Azula?"

She cringed at the sleepy greeting.

"Where are you going? Come back to bed."

"I'm going back to my room." She told him impatiently, "The palace will be waking soon, and I don't want to be caught in your room wearing yesterday's robes."

"Oh." He sat up, looking panicked, "Wait, what are you saying?" Obviously, he had thought their tryst marked the beginning of a relationship. Azula saw she would have to squelch that hope quickly and brutally.

"I think it's best if nobody knows about this little mistake." She dropped the candlestick with a clang, and crossed back over to the foot of the bed, leaning on the rail, "We'll both keep this quiet or I will be branded the palace whore who opens her legs to peasants, and you will be labeled a womanizer who takes advantage of insane girls."

"I don't think so." Hahn told her, standing up out of bed, "Not if we're serious, and just to be perfectly clear... I'm serious about you."

"My brother will not approve. You're too old for me. Who knows what he would do if he found out." It was an excuse and she knew it. Zuko couldn't stop her from doing whatever she wanted whenever she wanted to.

"I said I would talk to him, man to man."

"No." Azula looked at him appraisingly for a minute then turned to go. She had made it halfway to the door when she felt him grab her arm.

"Azula!"

"Go back to sleep. I don't feel like dying from your curse any time soon." She replied, hitting him where it hurt and prying his hand off of her. The Princess opened his door and peered out, relieved to see the hallway empty. She didn't want the palace to know about her nocturnal activities, and she wanted to make damn sure Hahn understood his place. The fact that he liked her much more than she liked him was painfully obvious. Mainly, she didn't want Zuko to find out, her love life was not any of his concern, yet she knew he would make a fuss if he found out. It was stupid, she was a year older than his fiancée, but she was well aware of his double standard.

It was a whole new experience, walking down the hallway with her memories surfacing. It wasn't an avalanche, they didn't pour back in and crush her. It was more like sifting through the sands of the Si Wong desert; every now and then, her fingers coming up with something tangible, old, and tattered.

Khar brushed her mind again, in a ghost of a thought that felt more like déjà vu accented by the chills. She opened up the connection, letting her walls fall away, and was instantly met with a barrage of worry, love, and the sentiment that he was coming to find her.

There were no guards outside her room. That was the first thing that struck her as odd. Usually there were plenty about, even in the early morning. It wasn't time for their shift change. She opened her door warily, surveying the room, checking the shadows, curtains, and behind the door for hidden assassins. Finding nothing, she walked into the center of the room, only then, did she catch sight of what was in the rumpled sheets of her bed.

For the first time that she could remember, Azula screamed in terror.

...

...

...

"How could ya be suggestin' somethin' like that?" Yeo followed June as the bounty hunter walked unsteadily. She had been out all night boozing and winning arm wrestling matches, and she was tired of listening to the younger girl lecture. Towards third hour in the morning, someone had passed her a job, and, she had tried unsuccessfully to send the priestess home. The younger girl had insisted on tagging along, apparently feeling June was in need of some moral guidance.

"What did I do now?"

"Suggestin' tha Master Katara could be so quick in losin the baby!"

"Oh, you're one of _those_ women..." June turned down a narrower alley, taking a shortcut. They both had to step over two men sleeping on the stones, one had no legs, and the other's face was completely covered with bandages. Both wore tattered army uniforms. "I have a strict 'no debating morality after sunset' rule."

"Ya said ya had a 'no debaitin' morality after _sunrise_' rule!!" Yeo argued, "That been why I waited this long!"

"Yeo! Shut up." June whirled on the tomboy using all her height to step in and intimidate her, "You've lived in the Fire Nation for less than a week, you have no idea what the women here are going through to survive." Right had been the wrong direction, now the two girls were in quite the seedy area. June knew the place well, it was the kind of district where you could purchase some drugs or a bunch of cut throat mercs easily. It was the kind of place where you would dump a body if you had murdered someone. It was the kind of place you could buy a room and an hour of a child's time.

"Well, I wouldna thought it be too bad, The Fire Lord be tryin to help."

"Are you kidding? All of them sit up in their little castle with their own set of problems. Zuko has been at sea or on the run most of his adult life, his heart is in the right place, but, he doesn't know what he is doing! He relies heavily on his advisors, who are much more interested in their own pocketbooks than the health of the nation."

"Why you be so interested in politics?"

"Wherever there is poverty, there is work for someone like me. Hey big guy!!" June called up to one of the Mercenaries outside The Greasy Flame, one of the more reputable sleazy taverns, "I hear the doctor is in?"

"He ain't takin' appointments." The muscled man put a hand on June's shoulder and shoved her back, "Specially not with the likes of you, girlie, not after the six broken ribs and shattered pelvis you gave him last time he stitched you up. Now me? I likes me a gal with a little fight in her."

"I didn't think rape was a reasonable down payment for stitching a flesh wound." June replied, then put her arm around Yeo, looking sporting, "Now, my friend here? She is really desperate... Her two brothers are crippled from the war, and they haven't been given a cent from the Fire Lord to live on. If she misses work, the factory will fire her and her whole family will starve. She is resigned to enduring the doctor's attentions."

Yeo turned to stare at her older companion in complete disgust. June was only saying those things because she knew how she felt, and forcing her to pretend to be doing something she did not excuse. Unfortunately, the waterbender didn't want to have to walk back to the palace alone from the district they had wandered into.

The man turned to survey her, looking her up and down as though she was a slab of meat. "Price is two gold, plus tip." He waved them through, and grabbed her butt through her green skirts as she passed. Yeo jumped, yelped, and latched herself onto June's arm as the two walked through the crowded main room.

"Welcome to the Fire Nation." June said as two men fell across her path, one smashing the other's skull open with a club until his brains splattered on everyone's shoes. "The _real_ Fire Nation." Yeo screamed and had to scramble over to the window to empty her stomach. Obviously she had never seen someone killed so brutally before. She probably had never seen anyone killed at all. June felt vaguely bad, but, doubted that the victim had been a law abiding citizen with a family that loved and depended on him. He was probably just another sword for hire cutthroat that preyed on the weak and desperate. As she patted the Priestesses back, guarding her from any sloshed men who saw her bent over the windowsill and got ideas, she retold the story behind her bounty.

The Doctor, or as June liked to call him in her head, the rapist with a bottle of alcohol, needle, and thread, worked out of the fifth room of the east wing. June didn't know the whole story, but she knew the general details. Apparently, a few weeks earlier, he had crossed the wrong Madame, doing such a poor job on her best girl that the poor young thing could barely work. She had been wracked with fever for weeks, and lost her employer a good deal of coin by missing all her clients, and forcing her to hire an actual surgeon from the Fire Nation University of Medicine to come in and look at her. Somehow, the two had fallen in love and run off together, adding insult to injury for the whorehouse. The Madame had offered three gold for anyone who could bring the doctor to her alive, and June decided she and Nyla could use that lining in their pockets.

They were not the only ones waiting, however. Another man was standing there, holding a bloody rag to his nose and tilting his head back. He had obviously gotten into some sort of a fight, his clothes were ripped and he limped as he paced back and forth. June scoffed and looked away, forgetting her companion was healer and lover of all things from turtle ducks to ax murderers.

"Are ya okay, sir? Ya lookin like ya need yer nose reset!"

"Get away from me," He told her, stepping to the side. His sleeves were covered with blood to the elbow, and, the bounty hunter had a feeling that not all of it was his.

June laughed.

"You find something funny?" he demanded.

"Yeo here is a healer." June told him, amused, "She's a hundred times better than the doc, and she'll fix you up for free right here while I step inside."

The man looked doubtful, but let Yeo remove the cloth from his nose and take a look.

"So, what be yer name, stranger?"

"Malu." He told her, then cried out and swore as she reset the bone with a crunch.

"That bein interestin'." Yeo bent a water snake out of her gourd, getting ready to mend the seams and splits of his skin.

"A waterbender?!" He freaked out. The man wrenched himself away from her then bolted down the hallway, nearly falling because of his bad ankle. The two women looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

"Well... that was odd." June said evenly as they stared down the hallway after him.

...

...

...

Zuko was on his balcony, stretching for his morning warm ups when he heard the woman's scream floating across the still air. He ran to the railing and peered out, trying to gauge which room it had come from. Ty Lee's balcony door was open, Aang's voice had changed enough so that such a scream would be impossible, his sister's door was open, and so was Sokka and Suki's.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see his bleary eyed wife to be. They had woken up at almost the same time again, though instead of leaping out of bed, full of energy, Katara had dragged herself across the room and found some comfortable robes. Zuko was starting to worry about her insomnia. He was almost sure it wasn't the fact that he was getting up that was waking her up, and yet, he felt like somehow, it was partially his fault. The nagging guilt was enough to make him consider offering to sleep on the couch. At that moment, though, his intended was grimacing, her fingers touching her forehead, as though she didn't feel well.

"Why is Azula screaming?!" she asked him.

"How do you know it was Azula?" He answered with another question.

"Because Khar is screaming too."

That explained the discomfort she appeared to be going through. Zuko glanced over at the window one more time, then put his arm around his wife. Urgently but gently, he helped her back inside, but before he could coerce her into sitting down, she pulled out of his embrace.

"It's stopped now."

She grabbed his wrist and pulled, urging them both into a run out of the suite door and down the long corridor to his sister's room. There were already several guards there, and to both their mutual surprise, the ranking man had Azula pressed up against the wall, and was in the process of shackling her hands behind her back. Even more surprising, his sister seemed to be cooperating on some level. At least, she wasn't struggling violently. Someone had shoved an alcohol soaked cloth down her throat, a standard measure for restraining firebenders who could breathe their element.

Khar, on the other hand, was struggling like a bat out of a forest fire. There were at least ten fully armored firebenders trying to keep him back, while dodging the sporadic flares of fire that jutted out of his mouth and nose. Already the tapestries were shredded and charred, the statues smashed, and the floor scratched beyond all repair.

"What's going on here?!" Zuko demanded loudly, and the panic and bustle subsided as all the guards stopped what they were doing.

"My Lord!!" The captain handed his sister off to one of his men and turned to his master, bowing deeply. "My Lord, there's a body in the room. It's been... chopped up... very gruesome. We've already sent for some surgeons from the academy to come and help us. It's... it's a lot like the killings from last year, the ones that transpired around the time your sister escaped from the hospital."

"Spirits!" Katara looked ashen, "Sangok was waiting for her in her room!! Where is he?!"

"Well, we have a possible identification on the victim then."

At that revelation, Azula began struggling in her bonds, and trying to talk over her explosive gag. It took two extra men to hold her down, and after she exhausted herself, she began to cry. Tears fell quickly down her cheeks, though no sobs materialized to accompany them. The thought of her loyal companion strewn out and drawn and quartered in pieces on the bed had undone her.

They followed the captain of the guard into the bedroom, but, the body was too destroyed to lend any hints as to gender or sex. The blankets had been removed, revealing that it was just a big jumble of organs and bones scattered everywhere. No wonder they needed medical specialists to figure out anything about it.

"I knew Yeo shouldn't have done that to her head. I shouldn't have given my permission." Zuko was angry at Yeo, maybe it was easier than being upset at his sister.

"She... she wouldn't have done this to him. She _wouldn't._" Her words fell flat, even to her own ears. Beside her, she felt Zuko reach out and take her hand, his own face paler than usual. She turned and dragged him backwards back out of the crime scene. "I'd like to speak with my sister in law!" Katara told the man. As soon as the rag was out of her mouth, Azula was struggling and shouting again.

"Katara!! I didn't! I wouldn't do that to Sangok! What do you take me for?! I would never hurt him, I love-"

"Don't lie to us! You don't love him or anyone else!" Zuko yelled so unexpectedly that both his sister and his fiancée looked at him, jaws slightly ajar. "You always _lie_, Azula! I don't believe you! _I thought you changed_!!"

"I _have_ changed!!" Azula defended, trying and failing to push herself off the wall she was pressed against. "I would _never_ hurt-"

"AZULA!!" He slammed his fist against the wall right in front of her sight line, "I can _see_ the blood caked under your fingernails!!"

"I..." For a second, Azula planned to yell that it was Hahn's blood, that she had spent the night with him, but, decided against it. She knew enough to know that she was in between a rock and a hard place, and she would have to play her cards carefully. "I will submit to holding and questioning quietly and control my dragon, on the condition that all information about this incident is shared with me as soon as it is learned."

By then, most of the palace was awake and everyone from high councilman to servant girl was filling the hallway, jostling and elbowing each other, trying to catch a glimpse of what was going on.

"Clear the hallway, bring my sister to my quarters, Katara, question Khar, find out what he knows, Captain, take attendance of my staff and lockdown the building. Nobody gets in or out."

"My Lord, I think this is an open and shut case."

"I want a full report anyway." Zuko swallowed, "If my sister has murdered the last remaining Heir to the Northern Water Tribe, then, we might as well begin drafting now. We'll be at war within a week."

"Zuko..." Katara put her hand on his shoulder, but he jerked it away.

"Katara, I thought I told you to question the damn dragon!!!" He was yelling at her now, and Katara fought the urge to yell back that she was only trying to help. She dug deep and found some inner maturity, and turned the other cheek, walking over to Khar. Zuko was under a lot of pressure. It wasn't an exaggeration, and it would turn her family against his. Katara's heart sunk in her stomach, the North would call, and the South would have to rise to meet the demand. Who would she stand by, Her father and brother or her fiancé?

"Hey there, Khar, I need you to calm down and tell me what happened." Waving her hand, she dismissed the men holding him back, and the baby dragon rushed past her to knock the men who were holding his mistress down off of her. They went flying like rag dolls, and suddenly, the list of casualties had increased by 300%. Khar bared his teeth and growled, wrapping his body protectively around his rider.

"Khar!" Katara tried again, kneeling down at a reasonably safe distance, "What happened last night."

"Tell her what you know, Khar." Azula encouraged, though, she knew it would be pointless. He didn't know anything. When the Dragon's explanation came, it was choppy and hard to understand, thoughts layered one on top of another.

*Lala (she) would(love)n't have(him!)!! Garden(lightning[she bent it!!]storm!)tried(We were) We TRIED (She wouldn't!!) to (pushed [We were sad] away) talk, Lala (love her [she wouldn't!!] so much) didn't want to (was sad, we wanted) talk-*

"Khar, please, one thought at a time." Katara inched closer, his lips were relaxing out of their snarl, but, she didn't feel brave enough to try to pet him yet. He was far more wild than Appa. Khar tried again.

*She push us away in garden (She was upset), Didn't check her all night. Checked again this morning, (Before she find) before she scream.* His nostrils flared, and his breath came fast, a whine echoing out from his throat.

"What were the times Khar, we need the times." Katara hesitated, "They are very very important."

*We left her alone at tenth hour. We said hi at quarter to sixth hour.* Khar paused, *Those are times. Very important times.*

"Well?!" Zuko demanded.

"He says he lost contact with her from about tenth hour till about a half hour ago."

"Azula," he turned back to his sister, "Where were you all night? The last time I saw you myself was half past the ninth hour, which, is plenty of time to hack someone up."

His sister, however, did not grace him with an answer. Instead she turned to look at Katara. "I'm not a murderer, and I didn't spill royal blood!!"

...

...

...

Hahn pushed his way through the crowd, his pulse in his throat. One of the servants has just finished telling him that someone was murdered in Azula's room, and the Princess had been put into a holding cell for questioning by the Fire Lord and his Earthbending Master. Whatever happened, he knew Azula had not done it. She had shown up muddy, wet, and half crazed, but, not bloody and out of control.

"Katara!!!" He spotted her across the hall, talking to a guard, and waded over, "Master Katara, I have to talk to you." Her eyes were red from crying, and she looked pale and stressed.

"Look Hahn, I'm really _really_ busy, so-"

"Azula is innocent."

"I pray to the spirits she is, but we need proof. Do you have any?"

"Well..." For a second, Hahn hesitated, the Princess had seemed so intent on nobody knowing, and, yet, he doubted that opinion extended through such an extreme circumstance. "She was with me all night."

This stopped the soon to be Fire Lady in her tracks, and she quickly dragged him off to the side of the hall. She glanced around, making sure nobody was behind the red drapes and then asked in a low voice, "Hahn, this is very serious. We aren't one hundred percent sure, but, we think the body is Sangok... He stayed in her room last night, waiting for her, and we haven't been able to find him this morning."

Hahn thought for a second that he was going to faint. Black prickles ate his peripheral vision, and he had to grab the wall for support.

"My curse...!" He managed to choke out.

"What?" Katara leaned in and peered up at the man curiously.

"People who love me have a way of dying." He told her, then began muttering, "Spirits preserve him..."

"Hahn, listen to me, we have to be objective. Do you have proof Azula was with you?"

"What about these?" Hahn undid his belt and hiked up his shirt, revealing long red scabs that capped the scratches she had given him. "She came to my room about the eleventh hour, all wet and covered with mud, but not human fluids, and, she stayed all night until sunrise. I would have noticed if she left, she wedged a candlestick in the door, and I would have heard her remove it. She also left this." He held out a pair of undergarments that, although Katara didn't recognize them, she would have wagered a guess that they belonged to the Princess as they too had a few drops of Hahn's blood on them.

"The guards placed her throwing a painting in the north wing at half past tenth hour, they found her footprints at least, so, she is away from the murder scene all night... Zuko will be relieved that, at least, he wont have to tell Chief Arnook that it was his sister that killed him."

"I want to talk to Azula."

"Not now, we have to tell Zuko."

...

...

...

Azula sat in the small cell in the caves beneath the palace, exhausted from refusing to answer her brother and his pet earthbender's questions. It was cold and uncomfortable, but, was better than staying anywhere near Sangok's body. She buried her face in her hands, tears running down her cheeks in the darkness. She was sure of two things. One was that her dark visitor was trying to frame her, and the other was that if she ever got her hands on them, he would pray for death.

"The Dragon and the Phoenix were fighting for the crown." She looked up, a guard in full armor was standing just outside the bars. "The Dragon chased the Phoenix all across the town."

"How dare you! Return to your post, I am still your Princess!!"

The man slid back his skull visor and revealed his face. Azula's next insult died in her throat, instead she surged to her feet. She collided with the bars, trying to break them down with the sheer force of her body.

"You!! You MURDERER!!"

"Where were you all night, Princess?" He asked sweetly, "I had planned for you to come back while it was still dark, and for you to lay down in the corpse before you realized it was there. The evidence is not so convincing if you are not found soaked in blood, yes?" He had a black eye, and his nose looked recently set, at least Sangok had gone down fighting.

"You killed my best friend!!" Azula felt the sparks leaking from her lips. Mentally, she screamed for Khar, and, where he lay in his own cell, he perked up and listened to the conversation through her mind. She could feel his inner fire turning a deep, light absorbing black with hatred, and his scales turned to match like a chameleon frog blending in with it's surroundings. She didn't know dragons could change color.

"Finding that man in your room _was_ a little bit of a surprise, but, he wasn't much of an opponent. I think, in the dark, in the storm, he thought I was you until it was too late." The man held up his hand and a ball of blue fire appeared in it, "He didn't want to hurt his lovely blue fire spewing Princess, even if she was trying to kill him. Pathetic how much he loves you."

"You murdered the heir to the Northern Water Tribe!" Azula hissed, "Every warrior from the North to the South Pole will be hunting for your blood!!"

This made the man hesitate, as though he suddenly remembered something that hadn't struck him earlier. He raised his hand to his nose, then shook his head in dismissal. "It never would have come to this if you had given me your pet."

*We will crunch his bones!* Khar told her, dragging his claws down the stone of his cell.

"Why do you want Khar so much?!" Azula demanded.

"Aw aw aw, you're in no position to make demands." The man told her, his already wavering mood turning sour. "I can just as easily take him from your grave after you're publicly beheaded. I'd take him now, but we both know I wouldn't make it off palace grounds alive with the increased security."

"Tell me why you want him! Answer me, I'm a Princess, and you're nothing but a common criminal." Azula sank down onto the floor, despair consuming her. Her best friend was dead, and, there was nothing she could do to avenge him. Pride kept her from revealing her alibi, and Khar was not helping with his overwhelming anger.

"I think, my Lady, that you are getting yourself and I confused." He smiled and slipped his helmet back on, "You seem to be the criminal in jail, and, I am the one who is about to take back my destiny."

...

...

...

"Zuko! We need to talk to you!" Katara jogged the last few steps to catch up with her lover, who was pacing animatedly outside his sister's bedroom. Hahn held back, more than willing to stay in the shadows and let the Tribeswoman from his sister city deal with the temperamental Firebender. The murders had stirred up quite a group of onlookers. Both the Avatar and his pupil were standing nearby, the young boy looking remarkably pale. As he watched, the older girl put her arm around him and whispered something reassuring. If it worked, Hahn couldn't tell, the Avatar turned away from him and rested his head on the acrobat's shoulder. The Ex Kyoshi was nearby as well, her boyfriend who had a knack for detective work, had donned a very thick monocle and gone into the room to help the team.

"Azula wouldn't say anything at all. We asked and asked, but nothing." Zuko wrapped his arms around her wearily. He seemed to have calmed, though he still was not dressed, and probably had not eaten. "She had to be doing something all night, and I don't know what she would consider to be worse than dismembering her best friend."

"Making love to a Northern Water Tribe Peasant."

"Huh?" Around her, Zuko stiffened, and she heard his shocked inhale. He found himself locking gaze with Hahn, who stood a ways away, trying to look small and inconspicuous. The warrior pressed his lips together, nodded once, and then looked away.

"Azula didn't do it. She was with Hahn all night. He has the scratches and bruises to prove it, plus, she left these in his room." She held up the garment, and Zuko yelped, "Well, are they hers?!"

"How should I know?!" He demanded.

"They're hers." Ty Lee quickly chimed in.

"See, now, aren't you relieved?" Katara asked hopefully, and her husband-to-be sagged against her. She felt him press his face into her collarbone and heave a great sigh.

"Yes." His grip on her squeezed tighter for a second, then released. "I'll have to go let her out... and have a word with her. We're back to square one with the suspects though."

As they stood, one of the guards approached and bowed, requesting permission to speak, which, the Fire Lord granted him. The man beckoned an older woman with a face mask over, and she too bowed, giving her report.

"We have finished their analysis of the scene and body. It's a male, mid thirties, bludgeoned to death by several blows to the head at some point earlier tonight. Dismemberment and disembowelment took place about two hours after death, we believe here in this room. There are signs of a scuffle, and an extra spatter of blood near the couch. We don't know if it is from the Northman or our murderer, but, we are fairly sure both are still alive.

"Thank the spirits!!" Hahn pressed the sign of the crescent moon to his lips, cupping his hand into a half circle. Silently, he gave thanks to Yue for watching over his best friend, and asked her to watch him still, since he was still in the enemies clutches somewhere.

Ty Lee watched the Fire Lord and soon to be Fire Lady exchanging quiet words with the chief of medicine from the Royal Hospital while she rubbed small circles in the Avatar's back. He was skittish, some of his own worst memories had been born in that very room, and, she knew that this grisly scene was not something his young mind needed to see.

"Hey. What's all the commotion?" June had slunk up unannounced, her own companion hanging like an elbow leech from her arm.

"Someone's left a body inside Azula's room. It's all cut up exactly the same as she did a year back, but, it totally wasn't her!"

"..._Really_..." June said, stroking her chin. Obviously, the wheels in her head had started turning.

"We be seein' sum'un git murderedid taday too." Yeo said, still clutching the taller girl. She had not let go all night, it had made catching the Doctor difficult, but June had always suspected she could do her job with one hand tied behind her back, and now, she knew her suspicion was true.

"Gosh! I'm so sorry." Ty Lee reached out and squeezed the top of the other earthy crunchy girl's hand. Aang hesitated a second, then did the same.

"Yeo, are you drunk?" Aang asked, shoked.

"Funny thing is," June continued the story, "Slimy here wanted to go give the man a little funeral ritual, to make sure his soul was free to find it's way to the spirit world, only, we couldn't find his body."

"What happened?" Aang asked.

"Well, someone had nabbed it. We saw drag marks, but, then, they must have pulled it onto the roofs or something. We lost the trail."

"Junie lookin' everywhere too," Yeo hiccupped, "I been waitin for her 'n she climbed up n' looked, but, nothing."

"Plus, you were pretty shaken, so I decided it would be better for you to get sloshed and sleep off the trauma." June reminded her.

"You know," Ty Lee told her, removing the swaying priestess from the bounty hunter's arm and supporting her herself, "Getting drunk out of your mind is not a good way to deal with stress."

"It's always worked for me." June told her with a dry smile.

"Come on Aang, help me get her to her room?"

"You do that." June stepped to the side, "I want to get a look at this 'Lee Chin' victim."

...

...

...

Azula sat in one of the guest suites, staring at her brother and his earthbender with quiet rage. _He_ had the nerve to be yelling at _her_. It was utterly incomprehensible. He should be grateful that she wasn't murdering him and taking his throne. He had told her everything that they knew, and then launched into a tirade about withholding information from him. Azula had stopped listening as soon as she heard that Sangok was alive, or, at least not definitely dead.

*We glad he maybe ok too.* Khar told her. Nevertheless, the baby dragon was livid too, and had already tripped the Fire Lord three times with his whiskers 'accidentally'. Once Zuko had crashed all the way to the ground and the two dragons had exchanged silent grins of triumph. *Lalalala, how long he go on?*

"Why?" Azula asked. Zuko must have thought it was directed at him, since, he launched into a huge explanation.

*Mama is visiting us.* Khar put his head down on the floor and peered up at her through his big doe eyes, *We're hungry.*

"So, do you want to go now?"

"Azula, I'm not going to fight you!!" Zuko replied.

"Stop interrupting Zuko!" Toph told her, and Azula sat down.

*We could ask Tara... or Arrow man.... wait. Arrow man does not hear us.* Khar looked sad. His whiskers drooped. *We wish Arrow man heard us... We could ask Arrow cow to translate!!*

"I have to go." Azula stood up, "Khar is hungry."

"Sit your royal butt down!" Toph told her warningly, and Azula sat back down. "The Fire Lord hasn't finished questioning you yet."

"He hasn't started yet. I have not heard a single question of consequence."

"How about this one, how can you be so indifferent to the whole scandal?!" Zuko demanded of her, "There was a body found in your room!"

Azula said nothing.

*Lala, answer his questions; you should, it'll help everyone.* Khar nudged her ankle with his nose.

"Fine," She turned to look at the Fire Lord, "Because, brother, I know who did it." Azula stood up a second time, a placid calm with a barely disguised killing edge. "I know who did it, and, the next time he shows his face, I will lynch him." A sleepy, homicidal smile of pleasure crossed her face as she imagined it, and her brother shuddered. All it took was a glimpse of the monster in the closet to send shivers down his back.

"Truth." Toph told him, "I think." She added as a second thought.

"You... _You know who did it?!_ Azula, have you listened to a word I have said?! Who is it?! What does he look like?! Please, give us a suspect."

Azula glanced away. "I don't need your help, I'm only cooperating because Khar wants me to so he can go eat."

*Hey!* Khar protested.

"Well, it's true, isn't it?"

*We are not come-mit-ting fully to an answer either way. Yes, no, maybe, all right.*

"This is not a matter of your pride!!" Zuko reminded her, "This is national security! This man has your best friend captive... but... I guess you don't care about Sangok's safety, do you?"

The Fire Lord was startled by the punch in the stomach. As he doubled over, he marveled at how his sister had lost none of her catlike reflexes. Fractions of a second later, Azula found her feet and hands locked in metal faster than she could dodge away, and the weight of it dragged her to her knees. Looking up, she saw a very angry earthbender towering over her, a second later, Khar had tackled her, his body wrapping around her like an anaconda python. It was threatening, but just a bluff. If he had really wanted to hurt the girl, he would have lunged teeth and claws extended.

"ENOUGH!" Zuko wheezed, regaining command of the room. "Khar, let go of Toph before she kills you and go find Katara."

Khar looked at Azula. He did not take orders from the Fire Lord.

"Find Katara." Azula echoed, nodding. The reptile like mammal gave Toph one final growl and squeeze before unwinding and slinking out of the room, tail between his legs.

"He's cranky." She told him, "He's overtired and overstressed from running around all day, plus, he is hungry and wants to see his mother."

"Yeah, well," Toph brushed herself off, picking a scale out of her belt where it had snagged, "He's a baby, you're not."

"Azula. A description." Zuko prompted.

"Alright, but first." Azula snarled, "Tomorrow, I want to see my father."

...

...

...

Standing outside Azula's door, Hahn waited for her brother to leave. Khar had wandered out an hour ago, snapping at the Tribesman's feet and forcing the man to dodge as he passed. Inside he had heard muffled yelling, which had started to drop off, so, he assumed that the fight was nearly over. Unfortunately, this meant that Azula would be in a foul mood.

Toph was the first to burst out, followed by two guards, then, the Fire Lord. Zuko caught sight of him almost immediately, and instead of following his friend, he stopped to survey the honored warrior. Even more annoying, he struck up a conversation.

"So, I see you're going to visit my sister."

"Yes, Fire Lord."

"I meant, I see you're going to visit my sister _for the night_."

"...yes. I mean, maybe, Fire Lord."

"She is only seventeen, you know."

"Is there a problem, Fire Lord?"

"...no." Zuko stared at him darkly, "Not yet." He turned and stalked off down the hallway.

...

...

...

Deep in the dark, Malu studied his prisoner. While he had been carting the body up to the room, he had been surprised to see the damn thing occupied. The boy had been a more devoted companion than he had expected. It was easy to capture him, the boy was not a good fighter.

"Owwww...." He was finally stirring.

"You're awake."

"Azula?"

"Guess again."

"Where am I?" Sangok seemed to, for the first time, register that he had his hands tied behind his back to one of the support beams. He began struggling madly, but the knots held.

"Prince Sangok, Are you comfortable?" The firebender said, crouching down to look at the man. "I hit your head a bit harder than I thought I would... you should really keep your guard up."

"What are you going to do to me?"

Malu shook his head and stood up, "Officially, I am here to separate the Princess and the Dragon and make sure she is executed for her crimes. Unofficially, however..." Sangok cringed as a flame blossomed in the bender's hand, then, took the shape of a Dragon that took a turn about the old and abandoned room. "...I'm here to claim my birthright."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Ughgh, I probably should have put the first section in the last chapter as well. It doesn't flow right now, and, the mystery is a little more veiled, it was just so long already. Ah well, hindsight is always 20-20, I might fix it later so it's paced correctly, if I do it now, it'll just confuse everyone.**

**...**

**...**

**You know, I always imagine Khar sounding like Stitch when he talks... I wonder if that's just me.**

**..**

**...**

**...**

**Hope you liked this latest chapter. **

**Leave me love.**


	19. Chapter 19: Common Ground

**Title:** A Net to Catch the Wind  
**Author:** Burning_Ice  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary:** The whole Fire Nation is in a tizzy because the most important birth of the century is about to take place. Of course there is only one person the Fire Lord thinks is cut out to midwife such an important delivery.

**Beta: **WinterhartZahneelCalina

**Pairing:** Katara/Zuko, Azula/Hahn/Sangok, Toph/Aang/Ty Lee, June/It's-still-a-mystery  
**..  
…**  
**Disclaimer:** Avatar belongs to it's creators, who, when we Zutarans are being polite, we call Bryke . . . usually we are not polite.  
**. . **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Chapter 19: Common Ground**

**..**

**...**

**...**

"You know, this would be a whole lot easier by air." Katara yelled as the blue dragon dragged her. One of his whiskers was wrapped securely around her wrist. This rough treatment was doing nothing to improve her attitude, her abdominal cramps, and the general feeling of sluggishness that was permeating her muscles. The Kit didn't know his strength, he probably thought that he was being gentle.

As she spoke, Khar turned to look at her, aghast.

*_Let you ride on our backs_?!* he asked disgusted. Apparently, all women were not treated equally by dragons, *Only if Lala _really_ wanted.* Katara rolled her eyes, then had to hurriedly apologize to a street vendor, whose entire cart of cabbages was overturned by a sweep of the baby dragon's tail.

"My Cabbages!!!" He wailed, grabbing for the vegetables.

"I'm so sorry! He's just-eep!" Before Katara could finish, Khar gave her a jerk with his whisker, like a lady might a dallying dog on a leash, and dragged her off down the cobblestones. Either he was really hungry or really bossy; taking his mistress into consideration, Katara suspected the later.

The beach was full of fishermen and children scavenging for clams and other edible bottom feeders in the shallows, and it took the pair a while to find a secluded spot for his nursing. It didn't help that wherever they went, they were followed by their citizens, who were awed by the dragon, and pleased to see their future queen walking among them. By the time they found a good spot, the sun was setting, and Katara could feel the sliver of a moon beginning to rise. It was the last night she had her bending, unless the pregnancy somehow interrupted her cycle of ebbs and spikes.

Shao rose out of the water like a prehistoric monster, and, even though she was expecting it, Katara felt her chest constrict with fear for a few seconds. It was like standing in the Serpent's Pass again, the monster dripping and towering above her. Instead of devouring her, however, the she-beast lowered her head and began nuzzling her kittling. A wave of maternal love flowed out of her, crashing against the edges of Katara's mind, and of course, any firebender within range.

The appearance of a large monster on their shores had not gone unnoticed by the residents of the city, and soon a large crowd had gathered to watch the scene. None, however, were brave enough to actually approach the beasts, or perhaps, the dragoness had them in her thrall, and they were unable to advance. Still, Katara felt quite the spectacle, still in disarray from their hectic and morbid day dealing with the murder and abduction. She fumed to herself; it was Azula's dragon, Azula should be feeding him. Then again, it was good practice . . .

Fatigue was starting to creep back into her body, so the waterbender sat down on the rocks surrounding a tide pool nearby to rest a bit and watch the mother and baby play in the orange splashed water of the bay. Fishing would probably be terrible the following day, as the two were making a loud enough clamor to scare away every sea creature for miles. Unconsciously, her hand went to her own abdomen and rested there. Katara was pleased, in spite of the inconvenience. In her culture, sixteen was the time the young women of her culture became mothers, especially in the Northern Water Tribe, where they were married as soon as they came of age. She suspected that a lot of the tradition was based in the need for more people to defend their home as the war raged, but even in peace time, the tradition had not relented. Katara shuddered to think what would happen to the Northern Water Tribe if Azula became it's chieftess.

Shao and Khar had finished their games and the hulking dragoness crawled up onto the warm sand and lay down on her side, her neck snaking all the way up to the beach to where Katara sat. One huge whisker, the size of her calf brushed her hand, and she found herself looking into one huge, ancient dragon eye. Shao was happy for her and her unborn pup. Shao expressed a feeling of hope that Katara's firstborn and her second born would be friends. Nuances of emotion flowed between them, respect; Shao felt more respect for her than she did any firebender alive. Gratitude, for saving her life and hope that in a decade or two her next kit would not be so difficult. Regret that they would only have nine months to communicate with each other, and finally embarrassment that it had been her milk that had interfered with Katara's contraception, first making her sick, then getting her with cub. The dragoness regretted that she had not been coherent enough to grasp the situation fully.

"Oh..." Katara felt her cheeks heat, "I was wondering why..." It made sense once she thought about it, the tonic broke down mucus membranes, and had to be meticulously mixed just strong enough to keep her cycles regular, but not so strong that she began bleeding from the eyes, nose, and mouth. Obviously, the milk was healing her body as she was poisoning it.

Being pregnant with a firebender... Shao seemed to know a lot about it, perhaps because Dragons were creatures of all the elements, breathing fire, hunting in the water, sleeping in the earth, and soaring across the sky. The lines between elements blurred with one bender pregnant with another. The Dragon-Tongue she heard was augmented by the milk, and Khar's own attachment to her. Azula might be his rider, but Katara was the first thing he remembered, she drank the same milk that nourished him, they shared space in the dragoness' womb however briefly, their bloods mixed during birth.

"How can elemental lines blur?" Katara asked skeptically. The rising with the sun she could understand, baby's forcing their mothers to conform to their schedule was not uncommon, bender or no. The dragon speaking was coincidental, most firebenders could at least pick up on the Dragon's feelings, even Aang could. "I can't Firebend. That would be ridiculous."

Amused, the Dragon looked at the tidepool, a murky affair full of dying seaweed and barnacles. With a brush of her mind, Shao made it clear she wanted her rebirthed daughter to try to freeze it. Shrugging, Katara leaned out over the water, freezing it was as easy as a twitch of her fingers and an exhale of her breath, yet, when she did, instead of the water freezing as planned and expected, a wave of raw, hot energy flowed up from deep inside her womb, and burned her throat as it passed. Instead of freezing, the water hesitated, then began to boil rapidly under her control, and, Katara had to scramble away, scalding drops of water hitting her two toned arms and splashing across her knees and bare stomach.

"Ow!!" She collected the water and threw it into the sand in disgust, "What was _that_?!" It had been like saying the wrong word in a sentence, or stepping the wrong way in a long memorized sequence; her body simply accidentally did the wrong thing.

Inner Fire.

Not _her_ inner fire, of course, but _borrowed_ inner fire from her unborn son. Instead of in the beating heart, hers rested in the basin of her abdomen. Suddenly, everything became a lot more real, and, Katara had to sit down and rest her head on her knees. Shao patted her whiskers on the waterbender's back, and Khar offered to get Azula so the Princess could walk her back to the castle.

"No thank you." Katara let out a long breath, deciding Zuko owed her big time, and she hadn't even hit the fifth week mark where morning sickness began. She had fourteen blissful nausea free days, give or take, before that life experience started... that meant that she had about that many days to tell Zuko that their wedding would have to be sooner than the winter solstice. She figured he would guess something was up once she started losing the contents of her stomach every morning, noon, and evening.

In her parting words, before she slipped back into the water with Khar following behind, Shao implored her to make peace with her kit's guardian. That there were rough times ahead, and a strong friendship between strong women was necessary.

...

...

...

The sight of the tavern brawler disemboweled on the bedspread was enough to make June wish that she hadn't sent Yeo off to bed with the contortionist and the arrowhead. Now, there was no way for her to tell the priestess 'I told you so'. June also had a hunch who dragged the body all the way up here. She also knew that there was a priestess passed out asleep a few doors down right then and there that had a rag still splashed with his red, dried, scent filled blood from when she had tried to take a look at her.

"June! Good, you're here."

It was the annoying ponytailed teenage boy.

"What?" She asked.

"I pulled some things from Sangok's room that have his scent on it." Sokka produced a bag bulging at odd angles with the abducted man's effects. "Azula must be using his closet too, I found all these women's clothes in there."

"Hm." June doubted it.

"I was hoping you could locate him." Sokka reached in and pulled out an undershirt, "It's very important that news doesn't get out."

"How much?" June chewed on the inside of her cheek, an opportunity was presenting itself.

"You're going to charge the Fire Lord?!" He thought for a minute, "What does he usually pay you for this sort of thing?"

"Tell him I'll do it with help from his lackeys."

"His lackeys?" Sokka asked, affronted.

"Yeah, as in, you guys." June replied, poking his chest, "Why should I stick my neck out when someone else will do it for me?"

Sokka glowered at the comment, and June pretended not to notice. If the Fire Lord let her assemble a team, and then she could get the Bei Fong heiress alone for a little while, well, that fortune of a bounty would be as good as hers. The corners of her mouth turned up in a smile. It wouldn't take Toph long to break out of her families house, and June figured she would have to lay low for a while, but from one bandit to another, she had a feeling Toph wouldn't hunt her down. Even if she wanted to, there would be too much commotion in the Fire Nation to allow her the luxury of the time needed to complete such a project.

...

...

...

"Why are _you_ here?" Azula demanded, pacing back and forth inside her room like a caged mountain tigress, "This is your fault!" She desperately wanted to blame him, it was the only way she could think of to alleviate the guilt that ate away at her. Unfortunately, no matter how many times she said it, she couldn't make herself believe it. The whole mess was her fault, and no matter how much she tried, she couldn't bend the emotions to her will. Truth reigned supreme, and the truth was that it was all her fault.

"It's nobodies fault, Azula." Hahn told her, as though he had read her mind, maybe he just understood her emotional process far, far too well, "We had no way of knowing. The best thing we can do is get him back as quickly as possible and punish the man who took him. Wasting our time assigning blame is-"

"_SHUT UP_!!" Azula hissed, angry that it was true. Angry that he was the one keeping his head in the crisis and that her own was betraying her so deeply. Her brain was sending wave after wave of hormones against her receptors, and she had no real mechanism to cope with the influx. She used to block it out, let a killing calm govern all her interactions; now after months of fog, she had no barriers to use to block the torrent, and her brain, unused to such activity, struggled to stay afloat.

Hahn sighed and sat down on the ornate couch of the guest room. He leaned his spear up against the arm rest, then propped his feet up onto a footstool, as though settling in for a long night. Azula stopped in front of him, stance wide, her hands on her hips.

"You still haven't answered, what are you doing here?"

"My job. I'm guarding you." He told her, pulling out his carving knife and cleaning under his nails. "After what happened last night, I'm surprised that you're surprised. That could have been you abducted from your room." He regarded the pariah of the fire kingdom coolly. It was easy to see how she had once been feared, but now in her petulant and unstable moods, she seemed more like a child than anything else. Deep down, he was ashamed that he had allowed her to goad him into physical combat when they first met. He was ashamed he had let her into his bed without question. He should have considered her age, her maturity, her social standing, and her family, yet all he had consciously felt was relief that she was finally wrapped around him. Relief that in her own twisted and dysfunctional way she returned his feelings.

Before she could reply, a quiet knock came at the door, and Hahn got up to answer it, hoping it was servants with dinner. It was not. Katara stood in the hallway with a few of the palace's maid servants. .

"Where is my Dragon?" Azula asked, turning her back to the crowd of people filing into the room and wrapping her arms across her chest impatiently.

"With his dam. I had the servants bring your things from your room. Sokka is still looking for clues, and It's going to take a while before things are cleaned up." It was a peace offering, Azula had been around nobility enough to know that much. What she was curious of, was what her brother's intended wanted from her. "I also brought some robes for you, they're mine, but you can have them. I think you've out grown all your old clothes from when you were fourteen, and these wont fit me soon anyway. I doubted you wanted to meet your father wearing Water Tribe blue."

Katara dismissed the servants, and Hahn leaned over, calling after them a request for their evening meal to be brought in. Azula set her jaw. How could the idiot peasant be thinking about food?! Sangok was missing. He could be laying dead in a ditch for all they knew, and he was _hungry_?!

"Hahn, can I have a minute w-"

"Hahn stays." Azula flared. Hahn, who had been half standing from the Waterbender's request, stared at her in surprise, and slowly sunk back down onto the sofa, holding his hands up and showing her his palms. It was half a peacemaking gesture, half a sign of surrender, a movement showing that he was unarmed and therefore harmless.

"Okay, okay." Katara muttered.

"So what did you want?" Azula crossed her arms.

"What makes you think I want something?!"

"Please, Waterbender, you are never nice to me out of habit, or even politeness, only when you want something." Azula picked a piece of imaginary lint from her sleeve, pretending to be distracted. The edge in her voice had returned, the cool authority that betrayed none of her feelings. Falling apart in front of Hahn was one thing, in front of her soon to be sister in law and nemesis, quite another. "I don't mind though. It's preferable to know easily where you stand, I abhor it when people are dishonestly polite."

"Fine, have it your way. I'll just spit it out then. I don't think you should go see your father. I don't think it's a good idea."

"I'm not going to kill my own father, if that's what you're implying." The fingers brushing at her sleeve curled over into a fist, and the Princess pivoted to look the younger girl in the eye. "I love him." Both polar dwellers looked at each other, exchanging glances of surprise and discomposure. Hearing Azula say the word 'love' was unsettling at best. She practically rolled it through her teeth so as to avoid the displeasure of tasting the insincerity on her tongue.

Katara wondered to herself how much love the girl got in return; she wondered if Azula could tell the difference between love and disconnected, mindless approval. Perhaps in her childish desperation she had convinced herself that her father's delight in her abilities and strength was love, perhaps it was. Who was she to judge?

"It's not you I'm worried about," Katara found herself saying, without really having planned to, "It's him,"

"What do you mean?" Azula demanded sharply, taking a step forward, closing the distance between them; stepping into striking range. Katara seemed stiff today, and she curled around her abdomen. It was odd, there was still a sliver of moon rising, and as far as she knew, the waterbenders lost their bending and hit their moontime like clockwork on the new moon. No exceptions.

"I spent some time with Ursa, before the accident." Katara told her, deciding it was time to level with the Princess. Azula would be more likely to trust her judgment if she established some similarities between them. "Zuko thinks she is the perfect woman, the pinnacle of goodness and love." The Princess looked away sharply at the mention of her mother's name, flinching as though the combination of sounds had been a physical blow. "You and I, Azula, we know better." Katara added after a pause, and watched, satisfied as the princess's gaze snapped back to her. "After all, she seduced a man that she didn't love, bore him children, and committed at least two murders . . . I'd bet that her body count is much higher though. Maybe as high as yours."

Azula's eyes blazed angrily at the invasion of her private feelings, but she listened. Across the room, she heard Hahn stand, and she counted his footfalls without turning to look at him. When she heard him stop, she guessed he was about ten feet closer, not enough to initiate a fight, but close enough to interfere if one brewed.

"She didn't like you, you know, but, I'll let you in on a secret." Katara stopped closer to the Princess, never breaking eye contact. "She didn't like me either."

"It's because you're a stupid peasant!!!"

"Then why dislike you too? Are _you_ a stupid peasant... or are you worse?" The princess had no answer, well, none she wished to vocalize. Katara did it for her. "It's because you reminded her of him, wasn't it? She thought he was a monster, and you by extension. It's true though. Ursa didn't treat you equally, Zuko was her favorite, and you all knew it."

"She was OBLIGATED to love me!!" Azula felt tears threaten to form, and she looked up and swallowed, which was a technique she used whenever she needed to stop the waterworks. Women's tear ducts were more sensitive than men's, which made them look like weeping helpless creatures.

"She was two-faced until the day she died, and we both know it, Azula. She loved him, so I'm sure the affection was genuine, but she hid the rest of her, the sides that you and Ozai saw, the calculating, the conservative, the mistrustful woman below the surface. You were unloved, yes, but, Zuko was lied to. Spirits, he still lives in a state of blissful ignorance to this day..."

"Do you have a point?" Azula was shifting back and forth, watching the waterbender move. Something was wrong, but she couldn't place what.

"Well, I'm not saying what you did was right, or remotely excusable, or just. But, I think I can... understand... why you did it. I understand what it's like to hate someone enough to want to kill them in the most gruesome way possible."

"Lady Katara!" Hahn seemed aghast that she would admit to something so barbaric.

"Hahn, observe the proper amount of discretion for the situation and be part of the furniture." Azula snapped at Katara's blush. "Do not make me regret my earlier conditions of your presence."

"Have I ever told you about Yon Rha?" For the first time, Katara reached out to touch the older girl's face, she ran her fingers down the scar on the girl's cheek. Azula felt the room hold it's breath, waiting for her response to the invasion. The small act of compassion, however, took her completely by surprise, and to her disgust, she felt her legs root to the spot. Her jaws clenched as they did whenever she became nervous, and a slight tick started in her cheek. Katara was speaking, and though she heard the younger girl's words, they did not quite sink in. Yet, the waterbender seemed lit with a new light in her eyes, the thought that she too had felt the lust for blood run so deep it poisoned her very soul.

"...but, hate is easy, isn't it?" Katara paused, and though she saw a glimmer of assent, she was greeted with no answer. Giving up, the waterbender forged on, "It's forgiving and moving on and growing from it that's difficult. Now, take it from someone who has been down this road before, nothing good is going to come od this, the Ozai that you remember is not the Ozai who is waiting for you in the cell."

It was true. Her father would not be pleased by the dishonor she had brought onto his bloodline. He would blame her for her failure to defeat her brother in battle. He would demand to know why she had not wrest the throne from him and immediately had him released. Azula knew this, but, the dogged underlying faith she had in him prevailed.

"He will forgive me my inadequacies." Belatedly, anger surged through her, and she slapped Katara's hand away from her face so forcefully that it actually knocked the unsuspecting waterbender off balance. Seeing her opening, Azula raised a fist, fire blossoming among her fingers as she readied her strike. As she pulled back, however, she hesitated, suddenly reeling with unintended thoughts as she analyzed the situation. Instead of leaping nimbly to the side as she normally would, Katara staggered backwards, clutching her abdomen protectively with both arms. It reminded her of her mother during the last tantrum she threw as a child before she vanished. Khar had pressed her to observe it more thoroughly, but she had not wanted to, she had fled. Her sharpened mind finished putting the pieces together.

"You're pregnant!" It was an accusation, not an observation, and the flames died on her fingertips. Azula wasn't so much of a monster that she would strike a mother to be, at least, not anymore. Hahn, however, seemed to think differently. Time must have passed between the instant she finished her sentence and the instant the butt of Hahn's spear connected with her gut, but Azula couldn't for the life of her, measure it. He had moved with the reflexes of a wired pit viper, and knocked her over with a venom she had never seen in him.

"Back off Azula!!" He told her, a madness of his own in his eyes so intense that Azula felt fear rising in her chest. Apparently, he had demons of his own lurking back through the thin veil of time.

"Hahn!!! Spirits! Stop it!! Let her up!" Katara's told him in her best no-nonsense voice, even though she herself was rattled. Katara managed to haul the raging man off of her sister in law to be. He backed off with a growl, his knuckles white as he griped his bone spear. "I didn't come here to fight, and we shouldn't be wasting time quarreling!"

Fear was natural, and something to be embraced. Azula heard the wisdom echoing back from her lessons at the academy. It let the brain know that there was danger that had to be addressed. The problem with fear is that it could overwhelm the brain, and render it incapable of rational thought. The Princess skidded on hands and feet back to the wall and leaned against it warily. Fear was one of the hardest emotions to control.

"Tribeswoman, help me stand." Azula ordered coolly.

Katara snorted, at least the princess's haughty attitude was intact, if her body was a little worse for wear. It was surprising that the girl was asking for help at all, maybe it was her own kind of peace offering. Katara offered the Princess her hand, which the older girl used to pull herself up.

"You both are from squalid fishing villages, aren't you?" She crossed the room and opened one of the jewelry boxes the servants had left. Instead of necklaces, however, she pulled out several icy blue dragon scales. "Well, we're going fishing."

"She's snapped." Hahn declared decisively.

...

...

...

"What else do you want to say?" Aang asked casually, glancing over his shoulder at the earthbender.

"How much have we got?"

"Um... one sentence, if you don't count the 'dear mom and dad' part." Aang replied, setting the brush down and turning to face her.

"Oh, can you read it back to me?" Toph sat on the elaborately carved table in his room, swinging her legs back and forth, ankles locked together. She clashed horribly with the room, clad in mostly greens and soft creams, while the wall behind her sported a rich, deep burgundy color. Earlier, he had pulled her hair out of the headband she usually wore, and, the black locks fell softly across her shoulders. Her shirt was still askew, one of the buttons buttoned through the wrong loop.

"Well, it goes, 'Dear Mom and Dad, I'm fine.' I printed the letters far apart and put a squiggly heart after that so it looks like it takes up more space then it does."

"Ooh, great thinking, Twinkle Toes!"

"But, maybe you should say a few more things to them." He suggested, picking up the brush and dipping the weasel haired brush back into the ink, "How about something like 'Fire Lord Zuko is very generous, and has offered me a job as one of his advisors.'?"

"Well, that's not exactly true." Toph leaned back on her elbows, "I just tell him when people are telling the truth or not."

"That's advice. Anyway, they might start to think that the Fire Lord has other motives for keeping you here if you don't tell them _something_." Aang began writing the sentence he had just advised her to include. She hadn't exactly given him the go ahead, but neither had she told him not to, and he was anxious to get back to helping her with her buttons.

"Gross, Zuko? He is engaged!" She seemed to take their reasonable fear as an insult to her own personal judgment. Obviously, if her parents concerned themselves with such things, they must think her stupid or desperate enough to seduce a soon to be married man and endanger a treaty and peace pact between two very powerful nations. Aang didn't reply, the last time that he had tried to defend her parents, he had been pushed back to arms reach and told that if he was so concerned, he could write the letter for her himself.

"It's done now, right?" She hopped off the paper and ambled over, placing both hands on his shoulders and resting her chin on his head. "Just sign my name and have a servant take it down to the aviary. Actually, sign your name too so that they know who wrote it. They're always wondering about that sort of thing."

"You don't want to sign your name yourself?" he asked, as he penned the words 'I love you,' and added a flourish.

"I'll just make a mess of it." Toph replied.

"Here." Aang reached up and took one of her hands before pulling her forward and wrapping her fingers around the brush. "Your fingers wrap around here." She shifted behind him, and suddenly her free arm trickled down his chest to wrap across him, shoulder to shoulder. This brought her mouth dangerously close to his left ear, and the way his heart leapt and hammered, he knew the earthbender had a very clear picture of how exactly he was reacting to her closeness.

"Where now?" Her fingers slid down to cup the top of his right hand.

Aang wished Ty Lee had said something about this, but he forged ahead without his sifu's voice in his head. He adjusted her hand so his was on top, then lowered the brush tip to the parchment.

"Bei Fong," he said each sound in conjunction with the symbol that represented it, "Toph." He underlined it, then rinsed his brush in the bath before laying the table to dry.

"Now what?" Toph asked, her newly free hand joining the other to encircle his neck.

"We wait for the ink to dry." The earthbender hadn't been referring to the parchment, and she made that perfectly clear when she leaned in and nuzzled the side of his ear, nipping at it gently. He leaned to one side and turned his head, kissing her again. She sighed softly, something Ty Lee had told him meant he was doing everything right, it's opposite was a loud sigh, was usually a sign of exasperation and annoyance. Stepping around him, Toph sat down on his lap.

It was different to actually act on the tips he had received from the acrobat. For the most part, everything was taught verbally, or with props, but sometimes he still thought about the one brief kiss she had given him. Toph shifted, her fingers playing with the hem of his collar, and that brought the airbender back to reality. Why was he thinking about Ty Lee when his crush was on his lap?! He resolved to think no more about the flexible and effervescent pink clad teenager and traveling partner.

"Ty Lee is coming." She whispered before leaning in to kiss him.

"Mmm?" Aang choked and pulled away, "What?!" For a second, he wasn't sure if she meant 'coming to see you' or 'coming to join us', but then Toph stood and walked across his room, halfway to the door when he heard a soft knock.

"Whatcha want, Big Top?" Toph asked, swinging the door open. Aang scooted to strategically place the back of the chair between the acrobat's line of sight and his hips. The Acrobat was as stylish as ever. She no longer wore her normal airbender's robes, but instead a flowing pink number that swished around her knees and bared her stomach.

"Hi Toph, is Aang here, I- Oh! _Toph_, Hi. Sorry, am I interrupting?" She gave Aang an extraordinarily wide grin, and he knew exactly what she meant by it.

"Yes." Toph told her truthfully, leaning on the door, "What's up? You two need to talk airbending or something?"

"No, not airbending." Ty Lee began to squirm, and lie. She always squirmed when she lied. "I was going to go to a party- I met this guy, and, I didn't know him. So I thought Aang would want to come, or something. I mean, he likes to dance. You like to dance, don't you Aang?"

Aang nodded, wondering when Ty Lee would cut her losses and run.

"So, I totally thought he would want to go." Ty Lee paused, "No big deal though! I'll go ask, um, that cute swamp girl if she wants to see the Capital." By then, a blush had spread across her features. Aang had a feeling that she had come to take him out to a party, but, not to dance. She had probably planned to have him practice interacting with girls.

Toph frowned, but, apparently, the story had been so confusing that she couldn't pinpoint exactly what was wrong with it.

"Alright, well, have fun."

"I will!" Ty Lee turned to go, he heard the heels of her fancy shoes clip down the hallway.

"That was weird." Toph declared, shutting the door with one of her feet.

...

...

...

It probably wouldn't hurt to check on Yeo. Since she and Aang put her to bed drunk that morning, she hadn't seen her at all. It wouldn't be surprising if the girl was still asleep. Decided on her course of action, she trotted off down the hall, wishing the totally cute shoes she wore didn't pinch her feet so uncomfortably. Further down the hallway, she stopped at the guest bedroom door that Zuko had given the priestess.

"All dressed up with nowhere to go, huh?"

Ty Lee jumped and turned to see June standing in the shadows of one of the pillars that supported the balcony above, a pipe between her lips. Like most of the halls in sleeping wings, half of it opened out into the garden, while the other half held the rich and lustrous doorways. She blended in so thoroughly to her shadowy background that Ty Lee had not even noticed her as she passed.

"What?"

"I saw you knock on the Avatar's door, then leave alone." June exhaled a lung full of smoke, "Pretty self explanatory."

"And what are _you_ doing here?!" Ty Lee asked, "Normal people don't, like, skulk in the shadows being all broody."

June cocked an eyebrow, but didn't answer.

"Fine, enjoy your smoking, your lungs are going to turn all black and wither up, ya know." She turned her back on the bounty hunter and knocked on Yeo's door.

"She isn't answering, and the door is locked."

Turnabout was fair play. Ty Lee ignored her, stepping back and crossing her arms. The older woman's voice was abrading her patience. She didn't understand why some people felt the need to be rude to her; she was never anything but nice to everyone else. She walked to the next door, unsure of whose it was and tried knocking there.

"That's _my_ door." June told her, knocking the ashes out of her pipe, "Why do you want to see Yeo so bad anyway?" Sometimes the bounty hunter was amazed by her luck. She had spent twenty minutes pounding on the younger girl's door and got nothing. Now, some peppy young bubble head was going to get the door open for her. What was her name again? They had worked together briefly after Ursa fell to her death, but, June had all but forgotten her existence until she bounced by, Avatar in tow.

"I just want to check on her." Ty Lee opened June's door and disappeared inside. June waited a second, then followed. "Are you going somewhere?" Ty Lee asked, taking in the packed saddlebags laid out on the older woman's bed.

"I have an assignment." June replied, then, followed the girl out onto the balcony. Balancing on one foot, Ty Lee pulled first one heel off, then the other, then thrust them into June's hands.

Backing up several paces, Ty Lee measured the distance to the railing. It would have been easier with her glider, but, the jump was nothing she couldn't handle. Unfortunately, with only the sliver of moon, visibility was almost nonexistent. Ty Lee, however, used to perform with a blindfold in some of her routines, and knew how to measure and remember distance by stride. Taking a deep breath, she ran to the edge, vaulted onto the railing, jumped, then with a twist, she bent a gust of air straight at the ground, propelling herself into a aerial somersault. For a few seconds she hurtled gracefully through the air, then landed perfectly on Yeo's railing.

"Go to her door, I'll unlock it for you." Ty Lee called over the expanse between the balconies, then trotted inside. Crossing the floor proved difficult, Ty Lee stumbled over a pile of clothes first, then a pair of boots. Finally, she grabbed the latch and pulled it, swinging the door open and letting in light from the torches in the hallway. While she scrounged around for spark rocks and a candle, June, still toting her arabesque shoes, began picking through the younger priestess's things.

"Hey, you shouldn't go through her stuff!" Ty Lee lectured, "That's totally invasive."

June merely shrugged, quiescent as ever, and pocketed something Ty Lee didn't get a good look at. Before she could ask though, Yeo rolled over and croaked out a complaint.

"Mmmuza slept nn them reveille." She muttered, "Don feel so good."

"Don't worry, there's no reveille at the palace." Ty Lee placed the candle on the nightstand and padded barefoot over to the basin and pitcher, pouring her a glass, then adding a bit to the basin. "It's just a hangover from all the cheap liquor June bought you." As she muttered the bounty hunter's name, Ty Lee looked around for her, but the woman had melted into the shadows. The Acrobat and the Priestess were alone.

Yelling after her was futile and would only hurt the ailing girl's head more, so instead, Ty Lee sighed disgustedly, and dropped to her knees beside the bed, dipping a towel into the basin and blotting the water onto the girl's face.

"Sooo, that must have been a fun night." Ty Lee tried to discern the girl's slurred and accented speech.

"Ain't ne'er see'in n'body akillin no fore." Yeo took the glass and took a sip, swallowed, then bent over the side of the bed, throwing up. Ty Lee tried to comfort her, alternating between pats and slow circles drawn onto her back.

"But, you're a waterbender!"

"I ain't ne'er fought nothin'." Yeo muttered, swishing a mouthful of water around in her mouth and spitting it out. "Our bendin' be defensive. What did June c'mere fer?"

"I don't know, she stuffed a hankerchif or something into her pack and left-" Ty Lee gasped, horrified, "-_with my favorite shoes_!!"

"Now that there ain't right." Yeo said, "Be unnatural to up 'n separate a pretty gal with 'er favorite shoes." Ty Lee laughed then helped the priestess roll over so she could sleep off the rest of her headache.

...

...

...

"Please Azula, just drink it." Hahn wheedled, holding out a mug.

"No." Azula leaned against the wall in the shadows where she had a good view of the balcony. All over the railing and the floor, blue dragon scales glittered brightly in the moonlight, as though they absorbed the light emitted from the scant crescent and reflected it back out threefold. "It's soporific, and I don't need a sleeping draught."

"That's stupid. Would I drug you?"

For the first time, Azula turned to stare at him, darkly amused. "Yes. Yes you would." She had not forgotten the strange Sun Warrior smoke he had breathed into her. Katara stood up and walked over, placing a hand on Hahn's outstretched forearm and pressing until he lowered it.

"He's not on palace grounds, Azula, or, if he is, he isn't taking the bait." Katara yawned.

Before the Princess could respond, the strangest thing happened. The very floor beneath them began to shake, knocking trinkets off of shelves and sending furniture dancing. Katara cried surprised and terrified, and Hahn caught her arm, steadying her. Almost as quickly as it began, the tremors stopped, and the night again went still.

"An Earthquake?!" Katara had heard about earthquakes before, but, never actually experienced one. Azula nodded slowly.

"They are not uncommon. They pass maybe two or three times a year in the Fire Nation." Azula explained, no compassion for the unsettled bender, "Do not be surprised if you feel aftershocks."

"I..." Katara had had enough, she wanted to be in bed with her lover, "I can't wait any longer for this Prince-Thief. I'm going to go to bed, I'm exhausted. Hahn?"

"I'll keep watch, I'm staying the night anyway."

Azula laughed, "Ha! Don't you think that's my decision?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

Azula's expression of triumph faltered, and she pivoted, stalking out onto the balcony to retrieve her bait.

"I'm staying the night." He repeated to the Fire Lady to be.

Nodding, Katara slipped out of the room. It was curious that Hahn took such a liking to the Princess, the thought of spending the night with Azula made her cringe, ant it wasn't just the matter of gender preference. Maybe Hahn just liked Princesses.

...

...

...

Sangok emitted a strangled cry as the bucket of water emptied on his head.

"Aren't you going to fight?" The older man grinned at him, amused. Sangok looked away, a blush of shame rising on his soft features. There was nothing he could do, he wasn't a great fighter to begin with, and with his hands bound? It was humiliating to be covered in his element and to be unable to wield it.

"Well, let's see what we have here." The man crouched down, "I want to have something of yours on me to prove that I have you when she asks, unfortunately, there isn't much that's remarkable about you." He leaned in and began patting the younger boy down. Sangok tried to squirm away from the invasive touching, but his captor slapped him hard, demanding he stay still.

"You have no tattoos to cut off, no hair ornament, no ring... a finger maybe?"

"_NO!!!!_"

"Hmmm, maybe not." The man reached into the inner pocket of Sangok's tunic, "What's this?" He withdrew a smoothly carved stone, polished to a high shine.

"It's a betrothal necklace." Sangok replied.

"Ah, this will do."

"No it won't." Sangok said hurriedly, straining against his bonds, "She hasn't seen it yet!"

"Why not?" The pale man questioned, and when the tribesman didn't answer, he ventured a guess, "It's for _her_, isn't it?!"

Sangok refused to respond until he received a kick in the ribs, then, he nodded slowly.

"When were you going to propose?" his captor asked, "and more importantly, why do you think she would be interested in a filthy effeminate Tribesman heathen like you? She is the Princess of the Fire Nation."

"She'll accept!" For the first time, Sangok looked up, eyes blazing.

"Interesting." the man said, standing and pocketing the trinket, "Very interesting."

...

...

...

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Hmm . . . . so many questions left unanswered . . . . **

**Who is this Malu(who isn't an OC, by the way, people seem to think he is, but he actually appeared in the show)? What is this birthright he speaks of? How is he so knowledgeable about Dragons? **

**Who will Aang decide that he really likes Toph or Ty Lee (Opposites attract vs. Mirror Image)? **

**When will Katara drop the news about her bun in the oven? Does one element pregnant with another have side effects with all elements?**

**Who is June's foretold love interest (Opposites attract vs. Mirror Image)? **

**How will Ozai react to his daughter? How will Azula react to Ozai? They are both a lot different from the last time they saw each other, which was years ago, before they lost the War.**

**Who is Azula foretold to kill? **

**Will Azula end up with Hahn or Sangok? It's sort of along the opposites attract vs. Mirror Image theme, as in Azula = Hahn, Azula =/= Sangok, but, it's less defined as the others as it's the mirrors who don't get along, as opposed to the opposites of all the other ships.**

**And, of course, **

**Where the hell has the Cabbage Merchant been all this time?! He hasn't had a single cameo up till now!! That is suspicious in itself!!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Another chapter gone, another handful of hours of my time wasted being a fandom rat, but ta da... another chapter of 'teh awzomnezz o da zutarazzz'. That's how an adorable cat would describe it at any rate.**

**Hmm, wait, now just let me think of a witty way to remind you to review....**


	20. Chapter 20: The Unexcused Truth

**Title:** A Net to Catch the Wind  
**Author:** Burning_Ice  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary:** The whole Fire Nation is in a tizzy because the most important birth of the century is about to take place. Of course there is only one person the Fire Lord thinks is cut out to midwife such an important delivery.

**Beta: **

**Pairing:** Katara/Zuko, Azula/Hahn/Sangok, Toph/Aang/Ty Lee, June/???  
**..  
…**  
**Disclaimer:** Avatar belongs to it's creators, who, when we Zutarans are being polite, we call Bryke . . . usually we are not polite.  
**. . **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Chapter 20: **The Unexcused Truth

**..**

**...**

**...**

"I can't believe you were going to hit a pregnant woman!" Hahn accused after the door had closed and Katara's footfalls faded.

"I wasn't going to!" Azula held onto one of her marble bedposts, as though it was all that kept her from crossing the room and thrashing him.

"I _saw_ you."

"You didn't give me time to lower my fist!"

"You stood there for at least ten seconds staring at her."

"I did not!" Azula turned her back to him and sat on the bed. She wasn't sure if he was exaggerating out of anger or not. Sometimes, when she became lost in thought, her brain would fail to register time passing, or voices, or people moving about the room. It had only started happening around the comet. In battle and in life, her brain had always been finely honed.

"Azula!"

"What?!"

"Don't ignore me!"

"I wasn't!"

"Well then, answer my question!!"

Azula stared at him blankly, her features pinching into distress. Hahn realized that she genuinely had not meant to not hear him. Digging deep, he found the reserves of his patience and repeated himself for the third time.

"I said, 'Okay, maybe it was three, but that's a long time for a warrior. How did you know she was pregnant anyway?'"

Azula pondered this for several seconds, unsure of how to answer. "She seemed a little stiff, tired out, I don't know. She didn't dodge away or keep her guard up, she just wrapped both arms around her stomach, as though she didn't care if I burnt her face off, as long as her lower stomach was spared. Mostly, just for a second though, she reminded me of my mother."

"But, you're the youngest."

"What?"

"You're the youngest, you never saw your mother pregnant." Hahn reminded her. He crossed the room and sat down next to her, propping his spear on the edge of the mattress.

"I guess I didn't." Azula agreed. It still bothered her though.

"Maybe it's that-"

"I don't want to talk any further about it." Azula snapped, standing and reaching up, pulling her ponytail out before running her fingers through the crimped hair. She lay the carved hair ornament on the guestroom's vanity, then reached around to neatly unwind the bindings that circled her waist.

"But-"

"Hahn!" She wheeled on him, "If you speak another word before sunrise without my permission, I will make good on my threat to send you back to your room."

...

...

...

They had moved from the writing desk by then, when Toph rocked back onto her heels from where she straddled him and muttered, "Not again." She wiped her swollen lips on the back of her hand and clamored to her feet.

"I though you told Ty Lee we were busy?" It had not taken Aang long to completely forget about his airbending pupil and love sifu. Once the kissing stopped though, he felt a vague sense of guilt in his stomach. He wasn't sure if it was because he was thinking of one girl while kissing another, or because he ditched the girl he thought about for the one who kissed him.

"It's not Ty Lee." Toph pulled the door open, revealing the bounty hunter, fist raised and poised to knock. The older woman had changed into her travel clothes, and, even had a pair of saddlebags slung over her shoulder.

"What do you want, June?"

"The Fire Lord wants me to find the Water Tribe heir." She looked disdainfully over Toph's shoulder and at the Avatar, who still lay on the floor where the earthbender had left him. Aang grinned, June was one of the few people who never received a nickname. He had a theory it was because Toph thought she was awesome. Unpredictable and untrustworthy, but awesome nonetheless.

"So?"

"I want you to come with me. If we find the guy responsible, he might need to be questioned, and, the quickest way to get the truth is if you're with me." June explained. She neglected to mention that they were not actually going to go hunting for the kidnapper.

"How are we going to find him?"

"I have a rag with some of his blood on it." June told her, again, totally honestly. "Get your things, we're leaving."

"Now?!" Toph turned a foot to face Aang, her way of glancing back at him wistfully.

"Tonight." June said, "We don't have a minute to lose."

"Alright, alright." Toph turned to Aang and gave him a sorry expression, "Let me go pack some things. Aang, will you help me?"

"Sure." Aang bent himself to his feet with a gust of air, then straightened his robes.

"Meet me in the stable, I have to brush and saddle Nyla." June turned and glided off down the hallway.

"She is so cool." Toph said as she stared after the older woman.

"What do you need to pack?" Aang reached out and closed Toph's top before any passing night guards caught a glimpse of her chest wrappings.

"Just a change of clothes I guess, oh, and don't forget to send that letter you wrote."

...

...

...

"Alright, I give my permission as long as I have your word that you'll be careful, and that she agrees to go." Zuko tried to stifle a yawn, his head drooping onto his hand. He didn't like to be dragged out of bed on Fire Lord's business, but, June had insisted it was important, and, with Sokka vouching for it, he agreed. Katara hadn't returned from his sister's room, so, his plans for the night were ruined anyway.

"How long are we looking at?" Sokka asked, "You'll only need twenty four hours or so, right?"

"It depends on the trail." June replied, "You know that. If he fled inland or across the ocean, it will take time."

"He couldn't have gotten far with a prisoner." Sokka stroked his stubbly chin.

"Why do you want to take Toph?" Zuko was still a little murky on that part. It struck him as suspicious that June wanted help at all.

"This guy is tough, and, he knows me, he knows about Nyla because we're colleagues, of sorts." June propped her boots up onto the table, "You're the Fire Lord, your wife to be's bending is shot because of the moon, your sister is unreliable at best, and the Avatar's pupil is annoying as all hell. I figure, she is my best option."

"What about me?" Aang piped up.

"The Avatar? Too noticeable."

"What about me?!" Sokka echoed.

"Please," June scoffed, "I would be babysitting."

"Ha!" Toph grinned and pointed at Sokka, "I knew she liked me better, in your _face_!!" Sokka twitched an eyebrow and pressed his lips together. He didn't really care what the older woman thought of him, but it annoyed him that she liked Toph more. He was supposed to be the ladies man. He was the one who had a way with older women.

"Fine." Zuko stood, "Will you be needing an advance on pay?"

June nodded her head, the corners of her mouth twitching into a smile. She would find this kidnapper, in good time. First, she had a kidnapping of her own to commit, and a ransom to collect. World peace be damned, her pockets needed lining.

Once the four of his friends had filed out, Zuko dragged himself back to his room, hoping to see his fiancée waiting. Unfortunately, the room was empty, the tea he had made for her himself was cool on the bed table. Beside it, the bowl of fruit and pastries he had sent for sat abandoned. His candles had burned down, waxy tears sliding down their shafts. Maybe it was for the best. He realized that he had forgotten to pick out the mango.

It was a ditch effort, he never could get the hang of being romantic, something always went wrong. He had been trying to make time for her, to reassure her, to banish the doubts he knew she tried to hide. He had been trying to apologize for neglecting her so much, now, he was the one who felt abandoned. He wanted to talk to her. Where was his wife to be?!

Wearily, he grabbed the teapot and slid the whole tray out into the hall for one of his attendants to run to the kitchen. The sticky sweet fruits were starting to attract flies. It wasn't anyone's fault, the whole nature of a nice surprise was that the other person couldn't know about it.

He had news to tell her. Exciting news. The Fire Sages had picked a day for their wedding, and, the preparations were already being made. Meat and Rice was being sacrificed to the spirit gods, ashes were being read, ancestors honored. Most of all, Agni was being bribed to deliver a strong, firebending heir to them. Zuko himself was not worried. Until he had children, his little cousin Ursa was the next in line to the throne, and that suited him just fine. If anyone could raise the perfect Fire Lord, Uncle Iroh could.

At the thought of his Uncle, Zuko grinned, rubbing the back of his neck. Iroh would be visiting soon. His uncle wouldn't miss the wedding of his favorite nephew. Ursa must be walking and talking by now too. He counted on his fingers, trying to figure it out. Was she one and a half or two? When did children begin walking and talking anyway?

Sitting down on the bed, he rested his elbows on his knees, bending forward. The Dry Season Equinox, that was the day the Sages had picked. It was a time between the hot months and the cool months, opposite the rainy season that was symbolic of their union. It was one of two times a year when the day and night were equal.

Zuko pulled the blankets up over himself, feeling all alone in his unbearably large, needlessly ornate room. Even with Katara there though, many times her mind was a million miles away. She thought about her home, fret about being the fire lady, and doubted their commitment. The Fire Lord closed his eyes and lay quiet, but sleep did not visit him.

He was wide awake when he heard the door creak open and his fiancée slip in. Heard her step out of her shoes, pull off her robes, and tiptoe across the marble. He heard her bang her shin on the corner of the bed and swear softly before sliding in next to him. He heard her hold her breath and the mattress slowly depress behind him as she tried to slide in without waking him. She curled up against him, her stomach pressed to his back, one arm looping over his ribs to graze fingertips protectively over his scarred chest. Snuggling deeper into his pillow, he decided that the good news could wait until tomorrow.

...

...

...

Ty Lee hummed as she walked barefoot along the top of the rail that ran the length of the balcony. She felt lonely. Usually, she was the odd man out of the Avatar's clique, and, she felt the sting of being a third wheel even more than usual lately. Zuko and Katara, Suki and Sokka, Azula and her entourage, and now Aang and Toph, all paired up like cherries on a branch. Still perched on the rail, Ty Lee dropped to a crouch, balancing on the balls of her feet.

Sighing deeply, Ty Lee wrapped her arms around her knees. There had been no party, no dancing. She had wanted to go out to a tea shop with Aang and have fun and see the city because she didn't fit into the group well, and she knew he would want to go. Out of all of them, he was the one who would be most conducive to the idea of having fun in the city. She missed Mai. She missed Kisa. It was lonely in the palace; lonely being the only one of the group that didn't have a lover or potential lover to spend time with. Maybe it would be a good idea to get in touch with some of her old friends from the Academy, maybe she should visit her sisters.

Yeo seemed nice, the acrobat remembered meeting her briefly when she visited the swamp. It was ironic, when Ty Lee met her for the first time, she had been the one hungover, now, it was the other way around. As she stared out over the grounds, she saw June and Toph emerge onto the drive that led from the stables to the main gate of the castle wall. It struck the acrobat as odd, not an hour ago, Toph and Aang had been kissing on his floor. She made a mental note to look for her shoes in June's room.

"Where is your glider?"

Ty Lee jumped and had to grab onto the rail to steady herself.

"Aang!!" She threw her arms around his neck and let him pull her off the rail. "What happened?! Why aren't you, you know, spending time with Toph?"

"She and June had to go look for Sangok, they have a lead I guess." Aang patted her shoulder twice, and she released him. "Do you still want to go to that guy's party?"

"Well, I didn't actually know any guys having parties. I made that up."

"Really?" Aang gave her a goofy grin and swung his leg over the rail, "I never would have guessed." Pushing off he fell to the garden below, bending just before impact so he landed lightly on his toes.

"I think I liked you better before Sokka taught you sarcasm." Ty Lee followed, twisting in the air to land in front of him.

"What did you want to do tonight then?"

"I don't know, I wanted to go out, you know, and like, forget about the rough day and all. The Raging Monsoon has musicians on fifth day, and the Steeped Green Tea Shop has poets reading their work."

"Why not ask Katara and Zuko? Well, they _are_ pretty busy. Hmm. Hahn and Sokka both love poetry, and I'm sure Suki and Azula would have gone." Aang wasn't so sure about Azula, but, Suki was usually a very good sport about such things.

"No," Ty Lee turned and gave him a sad smile, "I wanted to go out with a friend, not two friends who were a couple, it's not the same."

"What's different?"

"It's like, you're a third wheel on their date or something."

"We could still go out."

"Steeped Green will be closed by the time we get there." They walked past the pond and tree that Azula had split in two, and Ty Lee winced as she stepped on a sharp branch. "Ow!"

"What happened? Oh, Ty, where are your shoes?"

"I am not one hundred percent sure."

"What do girls like besides kissing?" Aang tried to be casual as he introduced the topic, but, the instant Ty Lee burst into a fit of giggles, he knew that he had failed.

"Toph, huh? I guess you are ready for a more advanced lesson." She said when her laughter subsided. Reaching down, she picked up a stick and found a sandy patch along the pond were Turtle ducks lounged by day. With the tip of her branch, Ty Lee drew a quick picture in the sand. "Alright Aang, breast, nipple, areola." She pointed to each anatomical part as she named them, then added, "And, if you're Katara, piercings." She added those into her drawing with another quick flick of her wrist.

"What?!"

"You know, like she has on her nose and on her navel."

Aang shuddered, imagining what that must have felt like to get that particular body modification.

"Okay, so, breasts, now, first thing is you'll have to know how to get the bindings off. Most women wrap to the right and from the bottom up, so, the strap at the top and to the left is the one you want to go for."

"Okay."

"No, repeat it. Lots of times things grind to an awkward halt because the man cannot figure out how to disrobe the girl he's with."

"Top left, got it."

"Now, cupping them is not a one size fits all sort of thing." Ty Lee continued, "Women with a larger chest can take a firmer grip than smaller ones with, like, a smaller pair."

"Why?"

"Well, I think it has something to do with the fat cushioning the nerve endings. Just remember to start off gentle, most girls get turned off very quickly if they're being manhandled and do not want to be. In my professional opinion, on the whole, unless you're dealing with someone crazy like Azula, women will prefer a gentler touch than you would use on yourself."

"How do you _know_ all this?!" Aang asked incredulously. Ty Lee could see his aura contracting in to fit around him like a glove.

"I went to an all girls school Aang, I've touched a lot of breasts." His Love Sifu turned back to her diagram. "Now, the nipple isn't the most sensitive part, it's the skin right above, you know, where your upper lip would first touch...."

...

...

...

Yawning loudly, the Fire Lady-to-be buried her head back into her pillows with a groan. She had stayed up well beyond the middle of the night, and to awake at sixth hour was torture. Katara hoped that Zuko abandoned the heir and a spare tradition that his family kept, she decided then and there that she was never doing this again.

"Morning." She heard her intended's muffled greeting through the pillows as he rubbed her back, then sat up and threw the covers off of his legs. He seemed to have accepted her new schedule into his routine without pause or question. "How is your moontime? The servants left a pot of willow bark tea on the table next to your breakfast. It's still warm."

"Actually Zuko," Katara rolled onto her back and wrapped her arms around his, "I need to talk to you."

"I'm on my way to the practice yard, and then I have to mediate a dispute between two governors over a betrothal or something, which I am obviously unprepared for. Then I have to make sure that my father and sister don't kill each other."

"She's still going through with that?"

"Yes. Can it wait until this evening? I need to talk to you too." Zuko shoved a dumpling into his mouth and held it with his teeth as he hopped on one foot, sliding the other into the leg of his pants.

"I..." Katara frowned. Zuko was busy, but, he was not so busy that he couldn't make time for her if he wanted to. It just seemed like he didn't want to. "I guess tonight is fine, It's important though."

"Mmf," he swallowed, "Well," Zuko pulled up his pants and tied the drawstring, "Can you tell me now?"

"No!" Katara snapped, flopping back into bed. The lack of sleep and the hormones making her overreact. Her husband, she was sure, thought it was nothing but moontime moodiness, and didn't realize that she was genuinely annoyed with him.

"This afternoon, I promise, we have to sit for our wedding portraits anyway, we can talk then." He promised, leaning down to kiss the exposed back of her neck. "Be careful. The City's Watch is still looking for the Madman who kidnapped Sangok." Zuko turned to go. His wife to be hated when he coddled her during the times she didn't have her bending, she practiced often with Suki, and was totally capable of taking care of herself, bending or no, yet, he still worried.

After the door slammed, Katara spent a few minutes trying to fall back asleep, but, her new little hitchhiker would not have it, and soon she gave up. Wrapping herself in her robe, she sat down at the ornate table and picked at the dumplings. Somehow, she thought that being engaged would be more romantic than it was turning out to be. Somehow she thought that being Zuko's girlfriend would entail them actually spending time together. The painful truth was that they had spent more time together loathing each other in the Western Air Temple than they did enjoying each other at the Fire Palace. Katara was starting to understand why Mai had felt so dissatisfied with the man years earlier.

"My Lady," One of the servants had shown up to clear the dishes, "The grooms tell me that the Fire Princess is asleep in the royal stables with her baby dragon. They say that they are spooking the Komodo Rhinos."

"What is she doing there?" Katara stood up, supposing that she was being informed of this because, as the Fire Lord's fiancée, she was expected to deal with this. She dressed quickly, then bent her waterskins full. One advantage the pregnancy had was that she no longer seemed to follow her lunar rhythm, although she still peaked and receded, it was nothing near what she was used to. Scooping up the skins, she wandered out into the hallway.

Azula was stressed out about losing her best friend, and as far as she could tell, the girl's relationship with Hahn was mostly physical. Searching her memory, she could not recall one time that the Princess looked to him for emotional support, or strength, or comfort. Nobody would deny that they were fond of each other, but, by the same token, nobody could vouch for any cemented intimacy between the two either.

Instead of heading for the stables, Katara changed course, turning left and heading for the guest rooms.

...

...

...

Hahn was alone when he woke, the bed empty of hellcats masquerading as firebenders and infant dragons. It was a partial relief. Wincing, he sat up, peeling himself off the shits from where his scabs clung to the fabric. The move reopened several wounds, and he crossed the room to the mirror to inspect the damage. It was worse than he thought. Hahn vowed that before he lay with her again, he would insist Azula file down the talons that she had the nerve to call nails. There was not much to be done about her teeth though.

Glancing around, he looked for the Princess, she wasn't in the closet, washroom, or balcony. He got up, even though his muscles screamed in protest, and staggered across the room to check the couch. Before he got there though, a soft knock issued in from the door.

He grabbed the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around himself before he limped over and pulled the door open. To his dismay, it was neither Azula nor servants.

"Lady Katara!"

"Hello Hahn."

"Azula isn't here right now and I need to go find her."

"She's fine. Actually, I'm here to see you."

"What? Why?"

"I thought you might need a healer." Katara ventured. She remembered healing Aang nearly a year before after his encounter with the Princess. It seemed that the passage of time and the influx of sanity had done nothing to smother the woman's sexual deviancies. "You know, after staying the night with Azula."

Hahn stared at her for a second, then pulled the door open all the way. "Come in."

...

...

...

The two were curled up together in the hayloft, Khar's long whiskers twitching as his whole body wrapped around his rider. The Princess had pulled an old rhino blanket around her, and, by the stalks of hay stuck to both her and it. Ty Lee ventured a guess, as she gazed down at her old friend, that Azula had accidentally nodded off.

Resting her glider across her shoulders and dropping her pack on the ground, Ty Lee crouched down and put a hand on her former best friend's shoulder and shook her gently. "Rise and shine, Azula! It's a beautiful day, and I have a surprise for you!"

Katara had gotten her up and asked her to try to lift the scarred girl's spirits. June and Toph had gone to investigate a lead, and, the city's guards were searching for clues. Unfortunately, there was little anyone could do until the man behind it all made his next move.

"I hate surprises." Azula muttered, though Khar perked his head up, interested.

"I'm taking you flying." Ty Lee knelt down next to her, "It'll be so much fun!!"

"You're taking me flying. Why?"

"Well, 'Zula, even you have to admit, you're not very good at it."

Azula finally opened her eyes and shot Khar a glare. Using her infallible powers of deduction, Ty Lee deduced that the kit was agreeing with her. He jumped up and prodded his rider several times with his nose, until she dragged herself to her feet.

"I do not choke you by the neck and pull on your whiskers." The Princess told him sternly, brushing the hay from her blue clothes. "And I didn't almost fall off."

"Ladies first." Ty Lee grinned waving both arms to the ladder. Exhaling loudly, Azula began climbing down.

"I have no time for these games." Azula called up as she climbed, "I must prepare to see my father."

"Don't worry, we'll be back in plenty of time." Ty Lee ignored the ladder and simply flipped down. Outside, she hit the hidden catch on her staff that released the wings of her glider. "There's a spot several miles down the coast where Aang likes to practice. We'll go there." Before she could even argue, Khar had slithered between her legs and bounded up into the air after her, barking happily as he chased her.

"I don't have time for this, Khar!!" Azula yelled wrapping her legs around his neck and locking her ankles. He was growing, her legs barely reached, soon she would have to find a new way to sit astride him. She clutched his horns as he undulated through the misty air, her breath being ripped from her lungs as they flew.

Ty Lee pulled up along side her, studying her as she flew.

"YOU'RE NOT LEANING INTO THE TURNS!!"

"WHAT?!" Azula yelled back over the rushing wind.

*She say lean into the turns.*

"I'LL SLIDE OFF IF I DO THAT!" Azula informed him.

"WHAT?!" Ty Lee yelled back, seeing the princess's mouth move, but not catching anything. The coastline below had turned from lazy beaches to a quite frightening cliff face, with hundreds of huge, craggy rocks sticking up out of the water like boar-cupine quills. Even though the cliffs were high, the water below didn't seem especially rough.

"TOPH AND AANG MADE THIS PLACE FOR GLIDING PRACTICE!!" Ty Lee yelled again.

"WHAT?!"

Rolling her eyes, Ty Lee pointed at the top of the cliff, and, both airbender and Dragon glided down to land smoothly. Without the wind stinging her eyes and making them tear, Azula could see that the pillars were arranged into various sequences, like an obstacle course.

"First thing's first." Ty Lee walked around the Princess, "That blue and grey woolen getup is totally not working. Khar's scales are slippery, you need to wear something that will grip them. I think the riding uniforms were originally made out of leather." Ty Lee dug in her pack and pulled out a pair of pants. "I took these from June's room, she forgot them in her mad dash to follow a lead, why don't you try them."

Ty Lee turned her back and listened to Azula strip.

"It looks like you just clutch him, am I right?" Ty Lee paused, but, Azula didn't answer, "I don't think that's going to work, you have to be able to lay on top of him and move with him, without choking him or hampering him."

"In all the drawings of dragons I've seen," Azula wriggled trying to coax herself into her new pants, "It's old men sitting astride their dragon's necks."

"Yes, well, those Dragons are almost fully grown, and, their owners are retired." Ty Lee turned around, "Zuko said the Dragon Knights were, like, an elite team of firebenders that rode itty bitty juvenal dragons. That means that they were only a little bigger than Khar!! That's what made them such a totally great cavalry. They were small and flexible, with quick reflexes, like me!"

Azula had stopped fumbling with her clothes partway through the speech. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered if Ty Lee had been playing dumb all those years they had worked together, or, if she simply never bothered to think for herself when Azula was so keen on thinking things out for her. Shucking out of her top, Azula draped it across the rocks, so she stood in nothing but her riding leathers and breast bindings.

"So, the long and short of it is that you need to practice if you want to be a real Dragon Knight."

*We want to try the loop de loop.* Khar whined, unfolding his wings and flapping them.

"And you think you can teach me how to ride a dragon?" Azula demanded.

"No!" Ty Lee told her emphatically, "No, no, but, I do know an awful lot about flying! I bet we can figure it out together!"

"Fine." Azula grabbed one of Khar's horns and swung her leg over his neck. He bounded forward eagerly, his wings hitting the backs of her knees and knocking her hard onto her back. When the black spots dancing in front of her eyes cleared, she took in two worried faces peering down at her, one human, one draconian.

*We're sorry.*

Ty Lee held out her hand, which the Princess ignored, grabbing instead for the ridged armor that covered her pet's snout and pulled herself up.

"Don't do that again." She told him angrily. Mounting again, she inspected his neck, it was the traditional place to sit, but, really too thin. Laying between his wings was another option, but, the spines on his back were large enough to be uncomfortable, and, her knees hampered his range of motion.

"Maybe holding onto his wings?" Ty Lee suggested, peering underneath his belly, as though hoping he came with directions that they had somehow missed.

"I'll slide off."

"How about instead of wrapping your legs around, you press the balls of your feet into his collarbone. See there? Where his shoulder meets his wing bone?"

Azula pressed a bare heel into the concave, and, it felt right. The sole of her foot contoured to Khar's shoulder, and, she could feel the muscles tense when he moved. This put her head far out over his, her torso resting on his forehead.

"I guess you're going to have to keep your knees really bent." Ty Lee reasoned, "Then, as he grows, the bend will get shallower." The acrobat was trying vainly to keep from staring at the ruined, blotchy skin across the Princess' back, a feature made all the more acute in the warm late summer sun.

*We want to try the loop de loop* Khar repeated, lashing his tail.

"No, you'll snap your wings off!" Azula told him, "That opening is way too small."

"Actually, he could fit if he folds his wings tight to his body and rolls onto his side." Ty Lee explained, the wingspan of our gliders is a lot wider than he is right now, theoretically, he could chase an airbender on a glider anywhere."

...

...

...

The fine silk she was draped in was becoming progressively hotter and hotter, the air all around her becoming more difficult to breathe. It surprised Azula that she was nervous, though, she knew logically that she would be.

"How much longer?" Hahn asked irritably from across the room where he leaned against the wall, arms crossed.

"You can't rush perfection." Ty Lee replied, "It's totally difficult making her eyes symmetrical with all this scar tissue!"

"The Fire Lord is waiting."

Azula gazed out her window, feeling hollow. The waterbender, Katara, and her brother's girlfriend, along with the strange green tinted girl who smelled like moss were doing drills out in the yard. Katara was doing well, moving with all her usual intensity, the other waterbender, however, was failing miserably at even the simplest punch. There was no drive in her movements. Clearly she had no desire to harm another, a viewpoint that Azula was sure would cost her her life sooner or later. Khar was basking in the sun near them, letting his 'Auntie Katara' babysit him while Azula tied up some loose strings from her past.

"All done!" Ty Lee stepped back to admire her work, "Just like you used to wear it, but, no amount of make up will hide those scars. Oh! You should take that out, Ex-Fire Lord Ozai will be angry if he sees it." The Acrobat reached up and pulled the water tribe hair ornament from the Princess' hair. "Any other cross cultural knick knacks that I should know about?" Reaching out, Ty Lee checked Azula's wrists and neck. They were clean.

For the third time, Zuko stuck his head in, "I heard someone yell 'all done'?"

"Yup!"

Azula stood up and turned to face her brother. To her satisfaction, he staggered backwards a step, suddenly confronted with a vision of his sister at fourteen. Next to him, Hahn was staring in interest peppered with disapproval. To him, she looked like a harlot with so much paint on her face, yet, in the Fire Nation, these things seemed standard.

"Come, Azula."

An ornate carriage was waiting for them, though, for all it's splendor, there were no windows on the thing. The Princess didn't ask. She didn't have to. Her brother was taking a precaution. He didn't want her to know where her father was being held. He didn't want her to see which direction it was, how far it was, and how many guards secured the area. If she protested, he would call off the whole thing, so, she stepped in without complaint.

...

...

...

The Shirshu beneath her skidded to a stop, and, Toph's grip on the older woman loosened. The smells and sounds of the city were far behind, but the sea air had not cooled. They must be traveling south along the coastline, though, why a kidnapper would stay in such a remote place was beyond her.

"Dismount." June ordered.

"If I were going to kidnap somebody, I would hide in a crowded place in the city." Toph announced as she slid down.

"I would take them as far from their home as possible." June replied.

"So, has the fluff ball lost the scent?" As her toes dug into the sand, she started to get a good look at the world around her. They were near one of the port villages south of the capital. At one point, they were fishing villages, but, with all the pollution in the bay, they had turned their fishing vessels in for ferries, taking tourists back and forth from the lesser islands.

"No, we're just taking a break." June had decided that the best course of action would be to keep Toph in the dark and cooperative for as long as she could. It would be a major headache hauling the girl all the way to the earth kingdom if she was kicking and screaming the whole way. Unfortunately, June knew the younger girl was quick. The instant she tried to leave the big island, Toph would figure out that she was the bounty, not the mysterious firebender.

As her traveling partner checked her mount, Toph wandered further down the beach. She doubted that June would need help loosening the girth, taking off the bridal, and checking Nyla's toes for stones.

Instead, she pressed her fingers into the sand, studying the panoramic view she had of the surrounding area. There were no people for miles, none who weren't trudging along the main road, on their way into the capital, or back home after a long night of debauchery. She couldn't kick the feeling that something was wrong. Things just didn't add up logically, but, she couldn't find any actual flaws either.

"Hey, June, I don't think this is right, it can't be."

June turned in surprise. She had banked on squeezing more than a days travel from the teenager. Things were about to get messy.

"This is the way Nyla came."

Toph frowned, taking in the jump of the older woman's heart, and the uneasy tightening of her stomach muscles. Something was definitely wrong.

"Alright, listen here Shirshu breath, you tell me why-"

Suddenly, a wet, sticky appendage slapped her hard across her chest, trailing stickiness up her neck and across the side of her face. It tipped her over backwards, and, by the time she hit the soft sand, Toph was horrified to realize that she couldn't move a muscle.

"Too easy." June muttered. Toph heard and felt her approach, and strained to bend the earth to her will. Unfortunately, the saliva seemed to numb her brain as well, slowing the thoughts that swam through it to a crawl. She tried to ask why, she tried to fight back, but nothing moved. She was paralyzed.

"Sorry, Kiddo. There's been a change of plans." June leaned down and scooped her up, "We're taking a detour to Gaoling. There are a couple people there waiting to sign my paycheck."

...

...

...

"You don't have to come in with me." Azula told her brother without looking at him.

"I want to."

"You misunderstand, when I say you don't have to, what I mean is that I don't want you to." Azula checked for the hundredth time that her hands were covered with gloves, and the mandarin collar covered most of her neck.

"Alright, If you're sure." One of the fully armored guards lifted the heavy latch on the door, and Zuko stepped into the room. Azula followed, glancing around, taking in her surroundings in case she needed to use them. The rectangular stone room was split down the middle by a row of metal bars. Their side was barren, but, Ozai's side was lush and well furnished. He had a nice bed, a washbasin, a table with several scrolls half unraveled on it, and a window with bars set far enough apart that he could lean his head out through them. His walls were covered with tapestries, and, the remains of what looked like a well made meal were slid up to the bars.

"Father, you have a visitor, Princess Azula is here."

Azula's breath caught in her throat as she saw the figure that had been seated, facing the far wall stand and put down the papers he had been reading.

"Prince Zuko, I summon my daughter, and, it takes you a year to fetch her?" Ozai looking older and leaner. His black hair was striped with flecks of gray. "Where on earth did you stash her that it took so long." He turned and made his way to the bars, his face was weary, but his eyes were as hostile as ever.

"Father!" Azula's stomach turned over and she felt like rushing the bars and grabbing onto her father's robes, she felt like embracing him and holding his face. His cheeks were hollower than she remembered, his chin unshaven, but there was no mistaking the man. Such displays of weakness, however, were not to be committed in front of her father, so, instead she dropped to her knees and bowed deeply, as protocol demanded.

"Why have you brought her here?" Ozai asked coldly, making no move to acknowledge his daughter.

"She wanted to see you," Zuko replied, stepping back through the door. "I thought you wanted to see her. I'll leave you two to talk." He closed it behind him, but she could see the shadow of his feet underneath. He was probably straining to hear through the metal.

"Stand up." Ozai leaned into the bars, watching his daughter stand smoothly. Something was wrong with her, he could tell immediately. Even though it was insolent, his daughter would look him in the eye when they spoke, now, she wouldn't raise her eyes to him. Not that she could if she wanted to, her whole right side was hidden by her hair. His daughter would never blind herself to an attacker so thoroughly. "You dare come here, child?"

"But Father-"

"I waited for over a year for you, and, when you do come you have no army, no promise of freedom, no leverage?! You have become soft, Azula. You stand in your brother's shadow as docile as a lamb?! You are a disgrace to my bloodline! Why haven't you gathered those loyal and usurped the throne?"

"The governors are loyal to Zuko." She told him truthfully, "They will not fold into civil war with the might of the Water Tribes standing behind their new Fire Lord."

"Ha, pretty words, I doubt they would rise to protect him. The old hatred runs too thick in their veins." Azula studied the older man. Obviously he had not heard about her brother's engagement. "You were always his superior. There he stands now! Lift the dishonor upon you by striking him dead where he stands." Her vision swam, and she could not tell one from the other, they both skidded across her consciousness as so many shapes.

"I..." Azula swallowed, her stomach sinking under the weight of her betrayal, "I wont. I don't want to. Not anymore." The words were new, and with them came a new taste in her mouth, the delicate flavors of the unexcused truth. Azula took a step back, seeing for the first time how their father looked through Zuko's eyes, and, the vision terrified her. Not so much the physical man, but that his rage and hate ran through her veins; her brother's veins; her children; her brother's children. It shook her down to the very foundations of her body.

"Your loyalties lie with _him_?!" The basin of water hurtled against the wall, smashing into bits that showered the three of them. "Then, _you are not my daughter_. You are a disgrace and a smear on the family bloodline! A shame in the eye of Agni!! Get out!"

"Father, I will always be loyal to you! Zuko is- just-" She pressed her fingers to her face, inadvertently flicking away the hair that hid her scars. It was the closest thing to a declaration of love that she could offer; the closest thing that would not be considered weak and foolishly girlish. When she was little, he used to let her sit on his lap and pet his beard, he used to be a loving father. As the years wore on though, their physical affection was no longer displayed or verbalized like it was between Ursa and Zuko, yet, it never died.

"What monstrosity is this?!" Ozai reached through the bars and swept the hair from her face, "You lost so deeply in your duel that you wear your shame on your face, just like your brother!"

If he wanted an explanation, he would be sorely disappointed. She would not grace him with an explanation. Stepping out of his reach, she watched the bridges that took a lifetime and a childhood to build slowly crumble and burn. He loved his kingdom more than he did her. His heart had shrunk from his incarceration, and, she found that there was no more room in it for her.

"You are dismissed. Get out Azula, enjoy your disgusting submission. You are no longer my daughter, the girl I raised would have died to see me back on the throne." His harsh words washed over her, drowned her. They echoed again and again in her ears, chanting her failures, her flaws, her scars. She didn't realize that her brother had tugged her out of the room until she heard the heavy door close behind her.

"Father has been in the cell for a long time. It's hardened him." Azula heard herself say. Instead of answering, she felt a sudden pressure and weight around her shoulders. Zuko was hugging her. She permitted the embrace for several seconds before she shoved him away sharply.

Picking up her robes, she ran. Closing her eyes, she tried to block out the memory. She thought only of the rush of the wind past her ears and the thrill of flying. She remembered the drop off the cliff, and Khar's strong muscles undulating, powering them through the downdrafts. She didn't know how far she ran, or, after she had knelt in exhaustion, how long she sat, head cradled in her arms, sprawled across the soft moss.

"You know." Zuko sat next to her, but didn't touch her, "I can count the times I've seen you cry on one hand. If you don't count when you were a baby." He had followed her, though how long he had been standing nearby, she couldn't say.

"He disowned me." She sounded more shocked than anything else.

"What did you expect, Zula?"

She shook her head.

"He may have lost a daughter, but, I've gained a sister, and that makes me..." He trailed off, trying to think of an appropriate emotion.

"Grateful." Azula supplied.

"Nervous." Zuko corrected.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Thank you for reading, I hope that you liked this chapter! **

**Only 2% of readers review, haven't tried pot, and hate Twilight. Post this in your profile if you think penguins would make excellent ninjas.**

**Oh, and review.**


	21. Chapter 21: Ultimatum

**Title:** A Net to Catch the Wind  
**Author:** Burning_Ice  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary:** The whole Fire Nation is in a tizzy because the most important birth of the century is about to take place. Of course there is only one person the Fire Lord thinks is cut out to midwife such an important delivery.

**Beta: **

**Pairing:** Katara/Zuko, Azula/Hahn/Sangok, Toph/Aang/Ty Lee, June/???  
**..  
…**  
**Disclaimer:** Avatar belongs to it's creators, who, when we Zutarans are being polite, we call Bryke . . . usually we are not polite.  
**. . **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Chapter 21: Ultimatum**

**..**

**...**

**...**

Iroh hummed to himself as he washed dishes in his tea shop. The tune was a jaunty sailor's song about a man who had feelings for one of the other men on board, and was very distressed over it. After sailing together for almost a month, he stumbles across his friend while bathing only to discover he was a woman all along and had been dressed like a man to make keeping her honor easier. The last verse described their wedding.

Every now and then he would glance out the window and check on his daughter, who was playing with his assistant in the street. Every now and then, he would hear a peal of her laughter, and Jin scolding. The poor girl usually had her hands full, but seemed to relish the excitement of being a firebender's nanny, a barista, and a secretary. Also, Iroh was quite sure, she enjoyed living in the upper ring instead of the shanty she and her family had had in the lower one.

Suddenly, the most blood freezing wail reverberated in through the window, and Iroh dropped the fine china, not batting an eyelash as the cups shattered into oblivion on the floor and jumped out the window. The sight that greeted him was not pretty.

His two year old daughter was on top of one of the local rich boys, pummeling him with her fists. This would not have been so bad if tiny flames weren't splashing out at him with each tiny blow. The boy was wailing his arms raised and protecting his face.

Before Iroh could cross the yard, Jin was hauling the toddler off of her prey, holding her at arms length to avoid being singed. A woman, he assumed the boy's mother rushed in and picked up her son, using her skirts to extinguish the flames on his clothing. Ursa, robbed of her punching bag, promptly burst into tears.

Much to his chagrin, Iroh knew that his daughter was developing the same temperament as her uncle Ozai and Cousin Azula. It was always the second born. He had hoped his affection would be enough to overcome it, but, it seemed you could take the girl out of the fire nation, but, you couldn't take the fire nation out of the girl.

"You need to keep that little monster away from our children!!" The boy's mother was yelling, "Throw her back into a volcano, where she belongs."

"I'm really sorry-" Jin started, but Iroh advanced and cut her off.

"Jin, you know you must keep a close eye on Ursa." He told her reprovingly, taking his screaming daughter from her arms, "What happened this time?"

"Alsi mean!" Ursa screamed through her tears.

"It doesn't matter, Ursa, you must use your words." Iroh told her, "and, you must never _never_ use your bending. Now, what happened?"

"Your little monster just attacked my son!" Alsi's mother shrieked, "She's a danger to herself and others!!"

"She's a two year old!" Jin defended, then turned to Iroh, putting her hands over Ursa's ears, "Star and I were watching them play. Alsi won the race game, so Ursa pushed him over, then Alsi called her a bastard."

"He did now." A small crowed was beginning to gather to watch the spectacle. "I wonder where a sweet boy like him would learn such a word, and how it pertains to my daughter."

Star sniffed and stuck her nose high into the air. She seized her son's hand and dragged him away. "At least my son does not resort to violence!" She yelled over her shoulder. "Don't think you have heard the last of this."

"Come inside, Ursa, and we will put some salve on those scrapes."

"NOOOO!!!" Ursa wailed and began struggling in her father's arms. He set her down on the counter in the kitchen while Jin ran and found his first aid kit.

"Iroh," Jin told him as she began crushing leaves with a mortar and pestle, "This is the fifth fight she has gotten into this week. Things can't go on like this, terrible twos is one thing, but, this is too much. She needs to be around other firebenders. She needs to be somewhere where people don't openly hate her."

"Spirits, don't remind me, I am already dreading the day when I send her off to the Fire Academy. Do not make me do it any sooner."

"I didn't say that you had to choose. Why not move the tea shop to the Fire Nation?" Jin poured a splash of water into her concoction, "You can look around for locations when you go to the Fire Lord's wedding."

"NOOOO!!!" Ursa wailed again as the familiar scent of herbs began to form. She knew that that smell meant that her stingy elbows were about to sting a whole lot more.

"It's not right anyway," Jin told him, "It's not right to raise her so far from her family."

"I am not sure that the economy is good for starting up a new business." Iroh pressed his lips together thoughtfully. He had to admit, it did sound tempting. "Unfortunately, moving would mean I would have to find a new lovely assistant, and then where would I be?"

Jin smiled as she handed him the salve, "I don't know, I've always wanted to see the Fire Nation."

...

...

...

Sangok drifted in and out of consciousness. He had lost all real sense of time. On occasion his captor would untie him and let him relieve himself. Other times warm jook or water would be poured down his throat. Usually his body hurt. He missed Hahn, and, he missed Azula. He missed his parents and his younger sister. Sometimes he cried. Sometimes he screamed.

"It's funny." His captor told him, "You water tribe men seem like such fierce warriors, and here you are, bawling your eyes out. Call for Azula all you like, she isn't going to hear you."

"She'll come for me." Sangok stammered. He believed it. He had to believe it, there was no other hope to cling to.

"I'm going to visit her tonight." Malu crouched down in front of him, "Which room is your friend Hahn's?"

"Go drink hemlock!" Sangok spat in the older man's face. All this earned him was a hard slap across his face than made him slump over to the right and stay down.

"It will make it a lot easier for me to find her if I know where she is sleeping."

"She doesn't sleep in Hahn's room."

"Really?" the firebender feigned surprise, "I hear your disappearance was all it took to send her straight into that man's arms."

"Y-you're lying!"

"So much for loyalty, wouldn't you say?"

"Shut up." Sangok hiccupped another sob, though he tried hard to hold it back.

"Did you actually think that she would choose you over him?" Malu enjoyed himself immensely, he loved the thrill of cutting the heathen down, "Why would any woman do that? She isn't coming. Tell me the room."

Sangok said nothing. He heard Malu stand, then felt a horrible pain rip through his chest as the firebender kicked his rib cage.

"Tell me where."

Another silence. Another kick.

"Tell me where."

Another silence. Another kick.

"Tell me where."

Sangok spat out a mouthful of blood, he could feel his ribs snap. "Fifth down..." He closed his eyes in shame, "...on the third floor."

"And your girlfriend, what are her patterns?"

"What?"

"What should I expect."

"I don't know."

The older man cupped his chin with one hand and gazed at him thoughtfully. "And the dragon?"

"Khar will hate you if Azula hates you."

"Well then, they're both in for a surprise." The Man grinned, "I know a thing or two about dragons."

Sangok tried hard to concentrate, even though his vision was starting to tunnel and blackness swallow him. What the man was saying seemed important. "What do you know about dragons?"

"My father's father was the Captain of the Dragon Knights. He knew everything about them, and the knowledge was passed down through my father to me. It's in our blood, you know, I can hear their wings beating and the wind rushing past my ears. I can feel the pull of the air and the wanderlust that goes with it. I am the grandson of the greatest Dragon Rider that ever lived, and I will not give up my birthright to a half mad sadist with a crown."

Sangok wondered who was the mad one, this man or Azula. He figured they were about equal. They both heard things that weren't there and were total narcissists, Azula, however, seemed to want to improve, whereas this man didn't know he was crazy. With each outlandish thing he did, he thought that he was just getting saner.

"What are you going to do to Khar?!"

The man laughed and swept out of the room, offering no answer.

...

...

...

Zuko knelt on the dais, patently waiting for the meeting with the Governor of the Western Islands, formerly known as the Governor of New Ozai. It had been quite a shock hearing that he and the Governor of the Southern Bay province sought audience with him, and he had a feeling that it would involve his sister. She was still, technically betrothed, and he doubted that the Governor of the Western Islands would wish to lose such a profitable arrangement.

He had meant to ask Azula to come, she was, after all, part of the dispute, but, she had been so distraught after visiting her father, he thought better of asking her to sit in on the meeting. In her delicate emotional state, she would only throw a fit, and ruin any chance of a diplomatic solution. He would speak on her behalf.

"Fire Lord Zuko, I present to you the Governor of the Western Islands and his daughter, the Lady Mai, and the Governor of the Southern Bay, along with his son, the honorable Ruon-Jian. They have a dispute in betrothal."

Zuko looked at his old girlfriend through the flickering tongues of flame that ringed the dais. The air shimmered with heat, distorting things as he looked through it. Mai looked the same as ever, perhaps taller with more curves. The only thing that was different were four long scars across her cheek, carefully camouflaged with make up. It seemed the year in prison had been shortened for good behavior, or her family had made a generous donation.

"Please state your case, Governor Ronu," Zuko first nodded to the man in charge of the Southern Bay.

"My Lord, I wish to dispute the terms that Governor Ulan has pulled out of our betrothal arrangement. He claims that the Lady Mai was engaged prior to our agreement and wishes to keep true to that promise, even though such unions are against the law."

"This is true, Governor Ulan, why break such a prosperous union?"

"My Lord, My daughter is already engaged to the Princess, I only arranged for a second marriage because I had heard your sister had returned to Agni. Since that is not the case, law states that both members must agree to disband the first betrothal or go through with the marriage."

"There is no law that allows two women to marry!" Ronu shouted, "That means that your betrothal was never valid to begin with! You only want to go through with it because the Princess is a more desirable union than my son!"

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing! I only wish to see my daughter happy!"

"GOVERNORS!" Zuko projected, and the two men shut up. "Please calm yourselves." He couldn't help but feel an old twinge of dislike for the other boy, and he was tempted to rule against him on those grounds only. Unfortunately, the Fire Lord had to be mature and responsible. He couldn't halt a marriage of an ex girlfriend and a boy that threw him out of a party simply because he felt like it, especially if it would make trouble for his sister. He would have to do what was best for everyone.

"The Governor of the Southern Bay is correct, the Sun Sages will not honor a marriage between two women. However, I do not know for sure my sister's reasons for proposing, so I will not be so bold as to break the engagement without her consent." He paused, thinking things over, "She is unwell today, and not fit for such judgment calls. We will reconvene tomorrow at third hour and then I will wish to hear from all three of the engaged whether or not they wish to keep things so."

"My daughter wishes to marry the princess, it is-"

"Nevertheless." Zuko cut him off, he knew Mai quite well, she would grudgingly do what her father told her, but, he doubted that she wanted to marry his sister. His sister was the one who had scratched her face open, something he hoped Mai had forgiven her for. If the aristocrat intended to get even, he hoped Azula's reflexes were as sharp as they used to be. "I would like to hear from the both of them."

...

...

...

Azula watched Khar play with a sort of vague attention. He would submerge himself in the lily pond with the turtle ducks until an unsuspecting garden worker would get to close, then he would surface and spit out a mouthful of water all over them. Then he would cackle and take off, circling the castle a few times.

Katara was approaching across the green, Azula recognized the squelching of the water skins the girl carried. The Fire Lady too be also came with a tray of tea, which she set down in front of the Princess.

"I heard about your meeting with your father."

"Have you come to gloat?"

"No!" Katara insisted, though she felt like it. She had been right, after all. "I wanted to make sure you weren't going to do something stupid."

"Your concern is much appreciated." Azula replied sarcastically, taking the warm mug but not sipping it.

"I'm worried."

"You said that already."

"No, I mean, I'm worried about Sangok. June and Toph should have found him by now. That woman works really really fast."

"How fast is fast?" Azula asked.

"Well, I assume Sangok is in the city somewhere, so, it shouldn't have taken more than a overnight." Katara blew on her tea thoughtfully, "I would say we should go look for him ourselves, but... I haven't a clue where he is. We would have to search building by building."

"By 'we', I assume that you mean me. You can't possibly be thinking of going on a dangerous mission in your condition." Azula tossed her short hair over her shoulder.

"Condition? You mean the fact that I'm pregnant?" Katara pressed her lips together. The older girl had a point. She would be automatically out of all the fun for the next eight months. It wasn't fair! "Why do you care all of a sudden?"

"Maybe," Azula hunched over herself sulkily, her tea clutched close to her chest, "Maybe because that little boy is going to be my nephew. Maybe I wouldn't mind having a nephew." Katara raised her eyebrow and studied the older girl. Azula shrank under her gaze. "What?!" she demanded.

"Nothing, I just never pegged you for a loving aunt."

"Mind your own business, Tribeswoman." Azula put the untested tea cup back on the tray and stood up. If the girl was going to mock her, she was not going to share anything else with her. "You have more important things to be doing than annoying me with your chatter."

...

...

...

"Your sister is a walking enigma." Katara stormed in to the room and sat down next to her husband without waiting for instructions. The painter grunted in annoyance, dropped her brush into the bath and scurried over to the soon to be Fire Lady, fussing with the folds of her skirts.

"You're telling me?" Zuko asked, amused, brushing his fingertips to the back of her hand.

"Please face forward and look serious, Fire Lord, it's traditional." The painter interrupted.

Katara couldn't help but smile at the eccentric, frizzy haired woman's antics. Wasn't the paint supposed to go on the parchment? The artist looked like she was wearing enough of it to make a whole separate mural.

"'Tara."

"Yes?"

"The date is set, the dry season equinox." Zuko glanced at her, then quickly faced front as the artist cleared her throat. "I know it's short notice, it's only a month to prepare and plan, and I know that you have your heart set on something more-"

"The equinox is perfect!" Katara exclaimed happily, "It's not too soon at all!"

"I thought that you wanted-"

"I know, I know that we can't plan my dream Water Tribe wedding so quickly, but things change." Katara reached out to take his hand but was promptly admonished for it.

"What changed?"

"Well, for the past several days, I've been more worried that by the time we get married, I'll need a bigger dress." With her peripherals, she saw the expressions fly across her lover's face. Confusion, hope, surprise, delight, all there.

"'Tara, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Zuko, I'm pregnant."

"You are!!" He leapt up and threw his arms around her, lifting her up from the seat and spinning her around.

"Noo! I'll never get your clothes to wrinkle the way they were again!!" The painter's despairing voice whined behind them. Zuko paid no attention. He set his wife to be down and kissed her mouth, feeling her lips stretch into a grin under his.

"When did you- I thought we- But you where-" He placed his fingers on her abdomen, as though trying to feel the zygote kick.

"It was in the Sun Temple. Shao explained that the dragons milk reacted to the tonic, that's why I got sick." Katara hesitated, "She also said that it's going to be a boy, and, a firebender."

"I'm going to be the father of a baby boy?!" He turned to the two guards on either side of the door, "Do you hear that?! I'm going to have a son!"

"Congratulations, my Lord." One said while the other made the blessing sign of Agni.

"I'm going to be a father!" Zuko's excitement was making him feel light headed, and he had to sit down and press his hands to his temples. The initial excitement was wearing off and the reality began to set in. What if he was a horrible father? What if he was just like his own father?! "I'm going to be a father." He repeated, voice laced with worry.

"You will be a great father," Katara put her arms around him and kissed the side of his head.

"My family doesn't have the greatest track record of-"

"You're going to be a great father." Katara repeated, "If Hahn could do it, so can you."

"I guess." Zuko smiled wryly.

"I think that's it for today." Katara told the painter as her husbands arms wrapped around her, "Zuko, meet me back in our room, I have to change out of these formal robes." He nodded and kissed her on the cheek, pulled back, pause, then leaned in and kissed her on the mouth. His soldiers were supposed to be discreet, but he knew the whole palace would know by nightfall. He didn't care.

When Katara came back into the room after pulling on her red palace robes again, she curiously peered over the painter's shoulder, admiring the painting. Everything seemed to be perfect except one thing.

"Why is my skin the same color as Zuko's?" Katara asked.

"It's for the ratings." The artist replied nonsensically.

...

...

...

"How many of those are you going to drink?" Aang asked his pupil as innocently as he could. When he had suggested they go out, out of pity for the older girl's social life, he had not expected her to take him to a place like this. It wasn't that it was seedy or undesirable, it just wasn't the sort of place monks usually spent their time.

"I don't know, as many as boys buy me." Ty Lee took a sip, making a face at the kick of the alcohol. As usual, she was an instant hit with the men. All she needed to do was casually slide into a handstand or a split and she was automatically popular, and she had made sure to do both before she and Aang found a seat. Three drinks had been sent over, and she smiled and flirted with the men who bought them for her, but didn't invite them to stay or bother learning their names. It was the affirmation and attention that she was really after.

"I feel so out of place here." He was definitely one of the youngest people in the room. "This isn't part of the red lamp district is it? You didn't take me somewhere we shouldn't be, did you?"

"Aang, do you always do everything that you're supposed to?" Ty Lee smiled at him, sliding a bit closer, wondering how many guys would flirt with her if they thought that she was there on a date. That would make Kisa sorry for leaving her... somehow.

"Well, no, but-" He tugged at his tattoo concealing hat nervously, as though he was scared to be recognized. If rumors started that the Avatar hung out with flexible women late at night in taverns, he would never live it down.

"Relax! We're not in a bad part of the city. Don't let their vulgarity fool you, all these debauchers are aristocrats and rich merchant's children."

"Alright."

"Are you sure that you don't want to taste?" Ty Lee pushed her drink a few inches closer to Aang's non alcoholic one. "I promise not to tell!"

"No thank you, Ty Lee, I don't want a taste, please stop asking." Aang whispered back, "I said I would go out with you, not that I would get drunk with you." He disapproved, but didn't say it to her face. She was the only pupil he had, and the only other airbender that he knew about, minus Appa, so he couldn't afford to offend her.

"Hey there, cutie, why are you hanging out with that squirt?" Aang watched as two boys stepped in on either side of his pupil, "What is he, twelve? Wouldn't you rather come sit with us."

"Aw, you're both so sweet for worrying about me!" Ty Lee batted her eyelashes at them coyly, "But, no thank you, I'm fine where I am." The older boys took their rejection a lot more gracefully then the last one that had tried to garner Ty Lee's interest.

"Does that happen to you a lot?"

"What?"

"Men just, come right up to you?"

"Oh. Oh! Yes, yes, they do, Agni bless them, it's always flattering to get the complement, you know? Don't worry." Ty Lee told him, placing her hand on his, "I'm not going to ditch you for a cute guy. I promise."

"Doesn't it make you feel cheap?"

"What?" Ty Lee heard the words coming out of his mouth, yet couldn't comprehend them.

"I mean, it seems like the only reason they're coming up to you is because they think you're pretty and want to see if you'll come home with them." She watched as Aang's aura turned an inky green with confusion and jealousy. That made her do a double take. Jealousy?! She squinted at him, trying to open her third eye more, but the color remained clear as day. Before her, he took a deep breath and the colors returned to normal as he gained control of his emotions.

"So?" Ty Lee prompted, "It's a total complement, right? They're saying they think I'm hot!"

"No, they're saying they think you're _only_ pretty." Aang corrected, growing more and more passionate as he spoke, "They don't know anything about your personality, your likes, dislikes. They don't know that you're caring and funny and that you use the word 'totally' way too often. They don't know you don't have the disposition to hold a grudge or that you're insecure about your looks, or that you favor your right foot when you're tumbling. They don't know how wonderful you are, how could they? They're judging you solely on your looks, how much respect do you think that they have for you?"

As he spoke, Ty Lee's eyes grew wider and wider. When he finished his speech, she turned away from him and took a long gulp of her drink. If she looked half as shaken and flattered as she felt, she was doomed. Quickly, she pulled herself together, trying not to let him see that he had just topped the scoreboard for the nicest thing that anyone had ever said to her.

"You think I'm wonderful?" she teased. The music started up again, and Aang stood, pulling his hand out from under hers. "Where 'r you-"

"Do you want to dance, Ty?"

A large smile formed on the older girl's lips and she jumped up, all thoughts of the other men in the room gone. "Do I ever!"

She grabbed his hand, even though it had not been offered and let him pull her out onto the floor as one of the drummers began picking out a base rhythm. Ty Lee let her hips and feet mimic the beat, at the same time mirroring what Aang's were doing. He stepped on her foot once when she didn't move it fast enough, and she elbowed him in the arm when she turned the wrong way, and soon, both were laughing as they moved. She let him make their movements more and more complex, and after another thirty seconds had past, she noticed that a circle of spectators had formed around them. Everyone was staring at her. Everyone was staring at her, and she couldn't care less.

He began taking her through the airbending forms, and the movements took on a life of their own. The normally expressive and circular movements soon dripped with a chemistry that surprised them both. When he dipped her backwards, she collapsed over his arm and knee all the way to the floor, bowing into a perfect backbend before hopping her knees into a cute walkover. When she spun back into him he lifted her off the ground and over his head, something she had never expected him to be capable of, though he never gave her any reason to think otherwise. When he lowered her back down, Ty Lee threw her head back, laughing, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Ty Lee was loving it. Both Mai and Zuko had always been more of a stand-there-and-look-awkward sort of dancer. Azula and Kisa never danced, they had no rhythm to speak of. Katara and Yeo seemed like they knew a thing or two, the way they would glide and undulate while bending, their arms like snakes and their hips moving in figure eights. Neither of them, though, would have given her the rush she felt wrapped around the sweet little airbender.

When the music stopped, Ty Lee collapsed against Aang's chest, half from exhaustion, half from the strain of doing gymnastics in high heels. Her laughter was stemming more from the fact that she was enjoying herself more than the fact that she found anything funny. Also it might have been because she was slightly drunk. She let him take her wrist and walk her back over to their table, but didn't sit. Instead she downed the rest of her drink and placed some coins down on the table.

"Come on Aang, let's get some air."

"Now?"

"Yeah, I feel like flying." She spread her arms wide at this, and then wobbled on top of the wooden heels of her shoes. Aang caught her under her armpits for fear that she would fall over and helped her out the back door. He didn't understand why she felt the need to wear such contraptions on her feet, though they did make her look taller. They were the same height when she was in those absurd, painful looking shoes. He was not surprised that, the minute they had entered the palace gate and the soft grass that grew beyond, she stopped by the wall and pulled them off and rotated the balls of her feet in the soft earth. He stopped and waited for her, leaning back against the cool stone and listening to her drunken babble.

It was oddly meditative.

"...It was totally crazy, her hair was sticking up in all directions! Let me tell you, we never tried any beauty tips from the Cosmos Scrolls ever again. I mean, you don' have to worry about your hair, you know? You just shave it all off." She took a step, and stumbled into him wrapping an arm around his waist and using a free hand to pat his bald head. "You got 'n arrow instead."

She stared at him for a long time, then her arm around his waist tightened, and she leaned in, her lips brushing against his. Aang knew he had known what she was going to do, and he knew that stopping it would have been as easy as turning his head. Somehow though, he just didn't want to. Instead of declining, he let her lean in and kiss him, then, he began to kiss back.

Ty Lee sighed happily and pressed herself into him as her tongue toyed with parting his lips. Her fingers slid across the sinews of his back, stopping to caress the scarred skin in the middle gently. Aang could taste the alcohol she had drunk, and he felt intoxicated with it himself. The older girl knew how to kiss. Even intoxicated, her precise fingers knew exactly where to caress to ignite his inner fire quicker than daybreak ever could. The way she melted against him it was easy to tell she knew just how much she liked his attention.

All too soon, she pulled back to gaze up at him and smile.

"You're a good kisser, who taught you how to-" It all came rushing back, and the full implication of what she had just done hit her. Ty Lee stiffened and pushed herself away forcefully, clamping one hand over her mouth and staring at him, wide eyed.

"Aang... Spirits, Aang, I am _so_ sorry!!" She took a step backwards, her right hand joining her left to cover her face. "It was a drunk mistake. You were so sweet to me, and, I just forgot. Toph will kill you and it's all my fault!"

"It's okay, Ty Lee, It's not _all_ your fault, it's not like I stopped you." Aang started to feel guilty himself, like his heart was shrinking in his chest.

"No, it is. Why?! Why do I always need attention?! Why do I always need twenty boyfriends?!" Ty Lee shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "I have to go." Pivoting on her toes, she took off across the green, her pink skirts swishing around her knees as she ran.

...

...

...

Hahn sat in his room, reclining on a chair, his ankles crossed and propped on a pillow. Breathing deeply, he enjoyed the stillness of the room which would soon be broken by the Princess and her pet filing in and demanding his attention. He let his head rock back onto the arm of his seat and sighed. Thank the great spirit for waterbenders. Katara had patched him up, but he still felt like he had been trampled by a moose lion... or a dragon princess in a rut.

Although he didn't notice, he realized that he must have dosed off. When he opened his eyes, he wasn't alone in the room. There was another shadowy figure in the corner with golden eyes shining in the moonlight.

"YOU!!" Hahn sprang up, his spear in his hands and pointed at the man almost instantly. "I remember you!! Didn't get your fill of me in the Sun Temple?!"

"Azula isn't here?" The man looked around in disappointment, "Where is she?"

"You took Sangok didn't you! How about I cut off each of your appendages until you tell me where he is. I'll start with your favorite."

"Don't be melodramatic, heathen, I'm here to discuss that very issue." He dodged out of the way when Hahn stabbed, and landed on the railing of the balcony. "Tell your lover I'll trade her your prince for her dragon. Tomorrow night at second hour, she comes alone. If she doesn't show, I'll slit his throat and take you next."

Hahn growled and threw his spear with all his might, but it was too late, the man had disappeared onto the roof. The burly warrior leaned over the balcony rail and peered upward, yelling.

"What in the name of the spirit world are you doing, Hahn?" Azula asked, "Stop that racket this instant. You're making your people look bad." Khar bounded over, charging him then skidding to a stop at the last second. He was constantly challenging the warrior for dominance, but, the human never flinched.

"It was him!" Hahn told her, hoarse from excitement and strain, "He kidnapped Sangok... he wants to make a trade."

Azula paled. "What does he want?"

"Not a 'what' so much as a who."

...

...

..

Toph wriggled inside her rope cocoon. Draped over Nyla's haunches, she had little information coming to her from the outside world. She could hear and smell the sea, so they had to still be along the coast, and the temperature was cooling off, so it was probably later in the afternoon. Mostly though, she just smelled sweaty shirshu butt and felt the chafe of rope and leather.

"I have to go to the bathroom." She called.

"Too bad for you."

"What, so, you want me to go on your pet?"

"Wouldn't be the first time a bounty of mine has."

"My parents can't keep me prisoner, and the instant that you drop me off, I'm hunting you down and beating the crap out of you!!"

"I'll be sure to hire some protection."

Toph felt the older woman shift her weight in the saddle and Nyla came to a stop. Then, she felt her belt grabbed and she was lifted from the saddle. Before she was set down though, she felt another swipe from the beast's barbed tongue, and her arms and legs stiffened and became unresponsive. June placed her on the ground, her back up against a tree.

"I'm not lying. I really do have to pee." Toph ventured after a few minutes. June looked up from the campfire she was tending. Though Toph couldn't see it, she could feel the annoyance radiating from the bounty hunter. "Hey, it's going to be a long trip for both of us, and it's going to be longer if you act all pissy the whole way there."

"And why is that?" June asked.

Instead of answering, Toph pulled with all her might against the ground. She used every ounce of spiritual muscle that her bending afforded her to bend the rocks beneath her to her will. At first, nothing happened, then, as though delayed, the ground began to shake, tremors skittering here and there without any real focus. The tree she lay against became uprooted by several rocks jutting out of the ground. One sliced though the ropes that bound her, but it didn't do any good. She was paralyzed with or without the rope. June had to dash across the campsite and seize Nyla's reigns to prevent the spooked animal from bolting.

The whole quake lasted almost a minute before Toph slumped backwards, spent.

...

...

...

"I'm telling you." Suki said, "You slept through it! The earth shook! It's happened twice already this week!!"

"I believe you!" Sokka replied disbelievingly, before hesitating and looking up into the trees, "Hey, is someone there?"

"Hey, Ty Lee, what's the matter?" Suki's voice rang up through the protection of the leaf canopy, and she saw her old Captain holding hand with Sokka and peering up through the branches with concern.

"What are you doing here?" Ty Lee asked, affronted as she sniffed and wiped the tears from her eyes with the heel of her hand as she straddled the large tree branch. It must have been close to the middle of the night, and the cool air was sobering her up.

"Taking a midnight walk." Sokka replied, "It's not illegal."

"Sweetie," Suki lay a hand on his arm, "Would you meet me back in our room?"

"What? Why?"

"Well, we're about to do some girl talking, and you usually find it dull." Suki explained.

"Okay, I'll see you." Sokka turned to go.

"_I kissed Aang_!!" Ty Lee burst out in shame, a fresh batch of tears streaming down her face.

"Never mind, I think I'll wait here." Sokka turned back around and then shrunk under Suki's glare, "What?! This concerns us all!"

"What am I doing?!" Ty Lee swung down and landed in a quite ungraceful heap on the grass. She was slumped at such an awkward angle and shaking so visibly, that for a second, the two nonbenders thought that she had slipped and fallen. "What am I _doing_?! He's a kid and I am taking advantage and he likes Toph and I'm s-supposed to be bringing him and Toph together and I'm just making a big muh-mess!" She followed her confession with a high pitched to the point of ear shattering wail.

"Oh, Ty." Suki knelt down and rubbed her back, "I'm sorry. I know things have been rough lately. I'm sure you're just sad because you're not over Kisa."

"It takes half the time you're with the person to get over them." Sokka put in matter of factually, "Prison sentences served together included."

"He was just so sweet, and we've been spending so much time together, and-"

"Wait." Suki held up a hand for silence, "Ty, do you actually _like_ Aang?"

"Huh?"

"Do you have feelings for him?"

Sniffing loudly, Ty Lee pushed herself into a hunched seated position. She used the back of her hand to wipe her sodden cheeks and stared at the ground, thinking. Then, slowly, Ty Lee nodded her head.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**This chapter is a little shorter than usual, but, there were two pivotal moments instead of one, so, I don't feel so bad. Plus you got a little Iroh and Ursa, you got to learn that Ursa takes after Azula more than Zuko. You got to see Sangok for those of you that miss him. Lots of fun!**

**Oh yes, and Zuko learned about his impending fatherhood! Whoo! If only there was some sort of older brother figure that's already been through this that could lend him some support . . .**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I don't think I have any personal things to say... started power-correcting/rewriting Mid Mad, first two chapters are all done. Started playing on Hou Tian, if you play, drop me a line. My DA counter is getting close to 25,000. I think I'll do a commission if anyone screenshots it (I'll announce that in a journal later). **

**Please note: If you ask me a question, I cannot respond unless you're signed in :(**

**So, whenever I post a new chapter, I usually immediately check my stats, and, there is always like 3 view, instantly. I guess what I'm asking is... who ARE you people that get on this so fast?!  
**

**Rock on, my sisters. **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**We both know it's true. You love reading my fanfic, I love reading your reviews, lets keep this mutual masturbation train rolling.**


	22. Chapter 22: Blessings in Disguise

**Title:** A Net to Catch the Wind  
**Author:** Burning_Ice  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary:** The whole Fire Nation is in a tizzy because the most important birth of the century is about to take place. Of course there is only one person the Fire Lord thinks is cut out to midwife such an important delivery.

**Beta: **

**Pairing:** Katara/Zuko, Azula/Hahn/Sangok, Toph/Aang/Ty Lee, June/???  
**..  
…**  
**Disclaimer:** Avatar belongs to it's creators, who, when we Zutarans are being polite, we call Bryke . . . usually we are not polite.  
**. . **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Chapter 22: Blessings in Disguise**

**..**

**...**

**...**

"That be sooo romantical!!" Yeo gushed, "He really said he thinks ya 're wonderful?!" Katara, Suki, Sokka, and Yeo clustered in a small circle around the acrobat in her bedroom. All had stood quietly and listened to Ty Lee recount her story in it's entirety, and, all felt quite bad for the poor airbender.

"I don't use the word 'totally' too much, do I?" Nervous glances were exchanged, but nobody answered.

"I suppose if anyone can empathize with a pupil having a crush on their sifu, Aang can." Suki glanced over at Katara, who avoided her gaze.

"No, I really should go, or something." Ty Lee anxiously toyed with the tip of her braid. Her cheeks felt tight from the salt left on them from her cry, "I know what kind of girl I am. I shouldn't be near him until he is more sure of himself."

"What are you saying? You're not 'that kind of girl'." Sokka reminded her, "As soon as Suki and I started going out, you backed off."

The only reason Ty Lee had backed off was that she had found her own girlfriend, and she knew it. Unfortunately, confessing that to her ex-captain and her boyfriend would only bring them unhappiness. Taking a deep breath, the acrobat decided to lie through her teeth, and hope agni forgave her.

"Yea, I did, didn't I?" Ty Lee pulled her knees up to her chest, "I'm really tired, you guys, and still a little drunk."

"Right." Katara stood up, "Zuko is waiting for me in our chambers," She would have to fully detail him about the juicy gossip later.

"I be'in tuckered out too." Yeo leaned in and hugged the airbender firmly. "Y'all get some sleep and feel better in the mornin'."

"I'm not going to have a hangover."

"I mean with them heart aches." Yeo pulled away and then excused herself in a polite, if not grammatically correct, way.

"Come on, Sokka," Suki stood up, patting her boyfriends arm in a signal for him to follow. He stood up, but didn't budge from in front of his chair.

"Be right there."

"Alright, but, if I'm asleep..." Suki threatened, leaving the words hanging as she trailed after Katara out the door. Sokka turned back to Ty Lee, giving her an appraising look.

"Was there something you wanted?"

"It's about Aang." He pulled his chair around and straddled it, resting his elbows on the back of it.

"Oh, you're all protective, right? I promise, it won't happen-"

"Actually, I think it should."

"What?!" Ty Lee sat bolt upright, her jaw hanging slack from her skull. "What do you mean?!"

"I mean that, Aang has had it a bit rough, in the sexuality department." Sokka scratched his stubble with the back of his thumb, "I mean, he barely looked at a girl for months after his brush with Azula."

"Oh..."

"I know she didn't rape him, but, she got very close. I think he understands that better now than he did then, and I think he is a lot more scarred from it than he lets on."

"You sure have done a lot of thinking, huh?" Ty Lee cogitated this for a while, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Toph is great. I love Toph to death. I think she is a great young woman and a great friend." Sokka crinkled his forehead, trying to think of a polite way to phrase what he planned to say next. "I worry... she is very... dominant."

Ty Lee nodded blankly.

"...and you're not." Sokka prompted, but the blank stare remained unchanged. "I think Aang could benefit from a gentle hand right about now."

"Wait." The gears had finished turning and the bell had been tapped inside the acrobat's head. "You're saying you would rather see Aang dating me than her?! Why?!" Sokka and Toph had always seemed tight, much tighter than he and she had ever been. Why was he betraying his friend on such a fundamental level?!

"You worry about Azula, I worry about Aang." Sokka explained, "I worry that Toph is going to get carried away, and start snapping commands at him, and he is going to flash back to the trauma and have some sort of break down. Then, I see you with him. Maybe you don't notice it, Ty Lee, but, he is comfortable with you, he trusts you, and I trust you to be much more intuitive about his needs than Toph."

"Sokka, this may come as a shock to you, and don't tell anyone, but, I've never _had_ a relationship with a guy that lasted longer than a week!" Ty Lee felt her cheeks color, "I've only been able to keep things going long term with women!"

"Well, being Azula's best friend so long, you must have a good instinct on how to deal with someone who is unstable." Sokka said.

Ty Lee forced a smile. Mai had actually been the harder one to get along with for her, at least emotionally. Once Azula had grown out of her violent tweens, it had been smooth sailing until her breakdown... provided Ty Lee had done everything that she was told.

"So, I guess, all I'm saying is, I approve or whatever. You have my blessing." Sokka finally stood and turned to go. "I mean, it's his choice and all, but..." His voice became dreamy, as though he was thinking back to something in his own past. "...don't stop fighting for someone just because they're engaged."

"Huh?"

"Taken! Just because they're taken." Sokka blushed, embarrassed by his oversight, and quickly exited the room.

...

...

...

Hahn was becoming used to waking up alone when he had gone to sleep with a grumpy firebender warming his bed. He didn't like it, but, he had acclimated. He also did not like the fact that whenever Khar stayed with them, which was often, he was barred any contact with her.

Khar now occupied the space that Azula had, and when Hahn moved, the kit looked over it's shoulder and gave him a dirty glare down the long length of his nose. When Hahn pulled back the curtain of the bed, he saw his woman and the acrobat seated in front of the mirror, whispering to each other.

It looked almost like a little girl playing with her dolly.

Ty Lee had braided the girls hair flat to her skull, and dressed her in a rather skimpy black outfit. Presently, she was wrapping black cloth around the base of Azula's fingerless leather gloves and arm, so they would not slip off. Ty Lee looked up at him and giggled, and Hahn hastily grabbed for a shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"We're going flying." Ty Lee explained.

"I thought you had bending practice with Aang this early."

"He gave me the day off." Suddenly, the laughter was gone from Ty Lee's eyes. "Anyway, Azula thinks it's time to start figuring out how to fight on a dragon's back."

"This sudden haste wouldn't have something to do with the visitor that we had last night, would it?"

"What visitor?"

*What visitor?*

"Who cares if it does?" Azula stood up, patting her thigh with the palm of her hand. At the sound, Khar slithered out of the bed and cantered over to her, pressing his nose into her fingers and demanding scratches.

*We have visitor?*

"Someone very bad, Khar, someone we are going to kill."

"Azula!! He is a baby!! Don't say things like that to him!" Ty Lee was aghast.

*We chomp his BONES!!* Khar lashed his tail, sweeping it at it's full extension and knocking over the vanity chair.

"He's a baby _dragon_." Azula reminded her, "Dragons kill things all the time."

As the two of them argued about human parenting technique versus dragon parenting technique, someone knocked softly on the door. Both girls ignored it, so, Hahn grunted and crossed the room to get it, hoping that it wasn't the Fire Lord. Luckily it wasn't, instead, the Avatar stood there, nervously toying with his glider. Momo, who was perched on his shoulder chattered and launched himself into the room.

"Avatar Aang, was there something you needed?"

"The servants said that Ty Lee was here." Was all he offered for explanation.

Hahn pulled the door open all the way and then leaned against it, letting the younger boy pass. Ty Lee had stopped arguing with Azula, and was staring at Aang, her whole face covered in a blush.

"Ty Lee, we have practice this morning." Aang crossed his arms, "You were supposed to meet me in the yard forty minutes ago."

"I thought you said that Aang gave you the day off." Azula reminded her, the old calculating poisonous edge seeping back into her voice. She didn't like to be lied to, especially by those that called themselves friends.

"Well, you see..." Ty Lee shifted uncomfortably.

"Look, I know last night got awkward." Aang tried hard to ignore the way Hahn and Khar perked up, and even Azula looked mildly interested. "I don't want it to get in the way of airbending though."

*Awww!* Khar rested his chin on his toes and watched the exchange, tail twitching on the floor. Momo sat on top of the kit's head, right between his antler-like horns. The Lemur showed little interest in the confrontation, preferring to lick his paws and rub them on his ears.

"Last night was a mistake," Ty Lee responded, refusing to make eye contact, "and so am I. I like you, a lot. Too much maybe. I don't think we should train together for a while." She shifted her weight from foot to foot, as she spoke, scuffing the floor with her feet.

"Ty Lee," Aang felt the panic rise in his throat at the prospect of losing his only pupil and the only other airbender he knew over a kiss. He knew Ty Lee was emotional and melodramatic at times, but this was a stunt, even for her.

"Ty Lee was about to take me flying." Azula interrupted, Khar said that he was going too, but since nobody else could hear it, she didn't acknowledge it. "Why not hold your practice a little later today. I will make sure Ty Lee attends."

"But-" Ty Lee protested, licking her lips.

"Stop being a coward." Azula snapped at her harshly, "It must be an airbender thing to run away from problems."

*Be nice!* Khar grumbled, *She needs hug, not crit-is-ism.*

"I mean," Azula refused to hug, but, she put a hand on Ty Lee's shoulder and squeezed. In return, Ty Lee smiled, appreciating the effort. "Ty Lee is coming with me and Khar now. You will have to wait until I'm finished with her, Avatar." Her remaining hand went to join the first on Ty Lee's shoulder and steered her out the door. Khar scrambled to his feet and bound after them. Both men caught their exchange as they clattered down the hall.

"Thanks Azula!"

"Now, explain to me exactly what just happened."

Hahn and Aang both glanced at each other, then Aang reddened and looked away.

"You shouldn't have done that." Hahn offered Aang a seat, which the young bender refused, "Sex always complicates things."

"Sex?! We kissed!!"

"Oh," Hahn raised an eyebrow, "Well, she obviously wants much more."

"Huh?! She said she didn't want to be around me at all!"

"You have got to pay more attention to her body language."

...

...

...

"Are you sure about this?" Jin slipped a lock into the chain that held the shutters closed, "I can keep the store running for a month by myself."

"Nonsense! It is a two person job! You will be swamped in the evening rush." Iroh bounced Ursa with one hand as he maneuvered his trunk with another. "Take a vacation, visit Omashu just like you've always wanted to. I've left your pay on the counter of the kitchen, plus what I estimate you make in tips in-OW!!!" Iroh hollered as his daughter seized a handful of his sideburn and tugged with all her might.

"Ursa!!" Jin rushed over to help him pry her tiny, chubby fingers from his beard. "Don't pull your father's hair!" Gently, she lifted the toddler from her elderly father so he could focus his attention on his suitcase. He wasn't as young as he used to be, and his rambunctious, bratty daughter seemed to be aging him more. It was his own fault for spoiling her so, she never wanted for anything.

"Koko no want leave." Ursa complained, her face screwing up into a scowl. "Scared of flying!!"

"Don't you want to meet your Auntie Katara?" Jin turned in a circle, playing with her, "She took care of you when you were just a little baby! She brought you all the way from the swamp to Ba Sing Se, all alone."

Technically, Katara was Ursa's cousin in law, but, once she and Zuko were married, Iroh fully intended to ask her to be the small girl's spirit-god mother. Though, he couldn't help but to worry that the girl's sour disposition would put her off. Hopefully she would outgrow it. He picked up his trunk and brought it out to the carriage that waited in the street for him. Jin followed, carrying a now shrieking Ursa, and her diaper bag.

"Do you need help locking up the rest of the shop?" Iroh asked her as he took his squirming daughter. To his relief, Jin shook her head.

"Everything is all set! Have a great time in the Fire Nation." Jin stepped backwards and watched him ride off, waving until the carriage turned the corner. A months paid vacation lay in front of her with no screaming toddlers or groping customers. Iroh, she decided, was the best boss _ever_.

...

...

...

A short, breathless eternity, then a smack that jarred every bone in her body, and finally, a freezing salty abyss. The currents pulled at her arms and legs, and the weight of her thick leather boots dragged her down. Azula thrashed and kicked, but made little headway, she was so disoriented that she was having trouble remembering which way was up. The undertow caught her and swept her into a pillar, scraping her arm as she was tossed against it.

Above the surface, Ty Lee was yelling frantically at Khar.

"Don't just hover there looking sheepish!! Go get her!!"

He folded his wings against him and dove into the chilly water, his gills opening as he looked around for his rider in the blue haze. When she saw him, she called out, a large mass of bubbles, but no sound, slipping from her lips. With a strong kick from his hind legs and a swish from his tail, Khar raced forward and caught her belt in his jaws before angling upward and propelling them both into the morning air.

It took several minutes for Azula to finish coughing and to catch her breath. Ty Lee squatted next to her, patting her back every so often, a worried look on her face. Finally, on wobbly legs, she stood up, picking off a bit of seaweed that clung to her bare stomach.

"You okay?"

"I think I swallowed a gallon of sea water." Azula put her hands on her hips and studied the obstacle that had gotten the better of her. "I can't believe I fell again. Are you okay, Khar?"

*We fine. Sorry you fall.* Khar's long tongue jutted out and he began licking her upper arm, which she only just noticed was bleeding.

"When Aang was showing me how to navigate that sort of obstacle, he said that the easiest thing to do was to turn your glider vertical plant your feet on the wall, and run straight up it. Azula, be ready for it, if you let yourself pitch forward again, you'll hit your head on the back of his, again."

"Thank you, Ty Lee." Azula snapped, nursing a throbbing headache, "I would have never figured out on my own that that was what I did wrong the first time."

*Again, again?* Khar lipped her thigh to get her attention.

"Okay, but if I fall, you better be quicker about catching me." Khar barely listened, he took off along the bluff, picking up speed, and Azula had to run after him. As soon as she grasped his antler, she heard his wings unfold behind her, and she jumped hard, as though performing a flying mount on a komodo rhino and swung her leg over his neck just as he launched himself into the air.

"Calm down!" She hissed at him as her feet found his collarbone and she melted herself into the contours of his neck.

The first obstacle they usually landed. It was five pillars of rock that were supposed to be weaved through. It had been difficult at first, leaning in to his turns, and Khar had had to tilt his body so that his back faced the pillar as he wove. They had learned the first time that if he did not, she was thrown from him by the sheer centrifugal force. The next one was two pillars making an 'x' over the water, and Khar dove, then folded his wings at the last second so that they hurtled through the bottom opening without crashing into the water. The third was two long pillars that formed a tall and skinny tunnel, Khar simply twisted to his side. It was easy for him, Azula however had to hang on for dear life as the world tilted sickeningly beneath her.

The fourth obstacle was the one she had lost her seat most recently for. It was another 'x' shape, but, immediately after was the cliff face. Khar had to open his wings and create enough of a buffer that he didn't smash himself on the rocks, but he also had to change his orientation from horizontal to vertical.

Swooping high, he folded his wings and dove through the hole, threading the needle easily. Before his hindquarters had even cleared the opening, his wings were unfurled and beating hard backpedaling him. They hit the rock face hard and breathlessly Khar's claws found finger holds, almost instantly he was climbing in scrambling bounds until he slithered triumphantly over onto the bluff where Ty Lee stood, waiting, jumping up and down in delight.

"You did it!! That was so coo!! You're so good at trick flying! So..... when do we try the intermediate course?"

...

...

...

Azula flopped face down onto her bed, too tired and sore to even take a bath. She had fallen six times, and, hitting the water from so high up? Well, it was like hitting a marble floor that just happened to envelope you after the fact. It did not bode well to be sore if she had to fight Sangok's kidnapper. In the pit of her stomach, she knew she would have to beg a favor from her brother's fiancée. Unfortunately, Katara would want to know why she wanted some routine soreness taken care of, and if she told her the truth, Katara would want to come too.

*Play now?* Khar poked her hip with his whisker.

Of course, she could always ask that annoying swamp woman with the hair tinted green from the algae or whatever that lived in it. Which was the least annoying choice of two bad prospects?

"Khar, go find Katara for me?" Azula asked him, and the dragon whined, but turned and trotted out of the room. The next thing she knew, her brother was standing over her, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Azula! What are you doing still in bed?!"

"Sleeping. Obviously."

"We have a meeting in a half an hour with Governors Ulan and Ronu."

"We?"

"Well, yes, 'we', seeing as you are betrothed to Ulan's daughter, the Lady Mai. I have been trying to get you out of it, but the Governor is most insistent."

"Oh, _the_ Governor Ulan of New Ozai." Azula sat up, all the memories rushing back, "I was sick when I proposed, not to mention female. How can he be fighting the annulment?"

"Well, he is, and technically he is the Governor of the Western Islands now."

"I'm not marrying Mai." Azula stood stiffly.

"I hope you'll be a little more polite about it in the council room." Zuko heated the water in her basin and then dipped a sponge in it, helping her rinse the blood, sweat, and salt from her skin.

"What do you propose that I say?"

"I would start with an apology for your lies and the scratches on her face, then politely decline the betrothal on the grounds that it is not legal." He found her perfume and sprayed some liberally on her neck to cover the smell of sweaty dragon. She let a hissing breath out through her teeth as the potion landed on her scrapes, stinging horribly. "Then express a desire that she be happy in her new engagement, and that she will always be welcome in the palace."

"Can't you do that for me?"

"I tried. He won't budge until he gets your absolute denial. Marriage into the Royal Family almost guarantees extra funding and special treatment." Zuko said, "I guess the benefits are so attractive he is willing to take the dispute all the way to me."

Azula rolled her eyes and pulled her long red robes on over her riding outfit. What did he think he was proving? Poor Mai was probably humiliated and only going along with it because it was what was best for her family. Before she had finished adjusting her shoulder armor, Zuko had opened the door and disappeared beyond, and she had to jog to catch up, her whole body protesting.

She tried to comb her hair down over her face, only to find it all tightly and intricately braided back across her head in neat rows. "Zuko! Help me take out my hair!"

"There's no time before the meeting. It'll be crimped anyway. I learned that in the Foggy Swamp." He ushered her out onto the flame ringed dais, "Kneel on the pillow to the right."

Again, the herald spoke as the petitioners entered the chamber. "Fire Lord Zuko, Dragon Azula, I present to you the Governor of the Western Islands and his daughter, the Lady Mai, and the Governor of the Southern Bay, along with his son, the honorable Ruon-Jian. They are here to hear the Dragon's decision."

"Welcome Governors," Zuko greeted them as they bowed. "You know well my sister, the Dragon Azula." Under his fingers, the flames died down, and the men and woman below could suddenly see clearly onto the dais.

If Mai was surprised at her old friends appearance, she didn't show it, though there was a certain softening in her eyes and a relaxing of her fingers that seemed to convey a feeling of pity. Ruon-Jian on the other hand flicked his bangs out of his face to get a better look at her, then looked away, disgusted.

Zuko turned to look at Azula, mouthing the word 'apologize'.

With all the dignity she could muster, Azula stood up.

"Ruon-Jian. You don't remember me, do you?"

"Azula!!" Zuko hissed.

"How is your friend Chan?" she asked, taking a few steps forward, her hatred rising like bile in the back of her throat.

"I object, Fire Lord, this cannot be the Dragon Azula."

"It's her, Father." Mai told him respectfully, "I would know her anywhere."

"Mai." Azula looked over at her old friend, and her anger softened. She took in the pin straight flowing black hair, the squinting eyes, the tall lanky frame. Like floodgates opening, she remembered their times in the Academy together. She remembered hunting the Avatar together, she remembered sitting on the beach together. For the first time she understood how much she had missed her friend.

"Azula, apologize." She heard Zuko whisper under his breath again.

"I'm sorry-" Azula started only to realize that she had completely forgotten what she had been told she was supposed to be apologizing for. Swallowing, Azula improvised and inventoried her emotions, trying to figure out what she felt guilty about that pertained to Mai. "-that, I'm sorry that I threw you in prison. I had every right to after your treason, but, I shouldn't have." She glanced over her shoulder at Zuko, hoping for approval. Instead he was pinching his nose-not a good sign. Azula turned back around and hastily began speaking again. "I'm sorry that I roped you into my own escape from prison, and involved you in my matricide, and I'm sorry I offered you a betrothal that I cannot uphold on the basis of my gender."

"And my face?" Apologies from the princess were a rare and interesting event. Mai couldn't help but prompt her for one more.

"And scratching your face." Azula didn't remember that bit, but she had come so far into dishonor that it seemed pointless to fight over such a trivial thing.

"Normally, I would ask to return the favor." Mai told her, "But you seem to have scarred yourself more completely than I ever could."

"Mai! One does not speak to the Dragon like that!!" Governor Ulan scolded.

Azula heard the dark irony in her old friend's voice, and she knew she was, if not forgiven, at least exempt from a retaliation. Mai had gone on with her life and was not about to mess it up because of Azula for a second time. She was a clever girl.

"I too wish to break the betrothal agreement too."

"There you have it, Governor Ulan, neither of the ladies consent." Zuko said, "I will have the Sun Sages informed, and they will send over the appropriate paperwork."

"Fire Lord." Mai cut in before her father could, "One more thing. I also wish to break my current betrothal to Ruon-Jian."

...

...

...

Toph hated being slung over the damn shirshu, but was relieved that her limbs were starting to get some feeling back into them. They had been riding all day, and she hoped that Jun would stop for lunch soon. The little earthbender was starving and grumpy, and her stomach ached from bouncing up and down on Nyla's backbone all morning.

It was starting to mildly worry Toph that she hadn't figured out a way to escape yet. Usually she was all over it. Luckily, she knew the bounty hunter couldn't keep perfect watch over her, and, sooner or later, she would screw up. Toph just had to wait for the opportune moment.

Finally, Nyla stopped, and she felt June slide off, then hands on her waist, pulling her down as well.

"You hungry?" June asked gruffly, putting her down and leaning her up against Nyla's soft back. As soon as Toph was down, the world spun into focus around her feet. They had come a lot further than she thought, and her heart sank.

"I'm starving." Toph replied. She heard June rummaging in her saddle bags, and then sit down cross legged in front of her. A water flask was held to her lips, and Toph sniffed then took a few swallows. It didn't smell or taste drugged.

Next a hunk of bread and cheese was pressed to her lips, and Toph chewed on it gratefully. As her jaw worked, she heard June take a bite herself, then unfold a pile of papers that she flipped though. Suddenly, Toph felt the older woman's heart rate jump, and she hurriedly flipped through the papers again, then swear.

"What's the matter?" Toph asked, suddenly very interested. Whatever upset June might be her ticket out of the hostage situation.

Instead of answering, June shoved another large chunk of bread into Toph's mouth. The girl thought about spitting it out and asking again, but, she had the feeling if she did that, she wouldn't get any more food for a while. Better to wait until the bounty hunter volunteered the information.

Toph leaned her head back against the furry beast, feeling exhausted. She paid mild attention to June fiddling around with her things, but soon she dozed off, pillowed against the warm shirshu. It couldn't be just the travel, Toph decided as she slipped into her nap, she traveled much harder than this before. Yet, there she was, napping at noon. Maybe she was getting soft, living in the palace so long.

...

...

...

"That _hurts_!" Azula snapped as Katara moved her glowing water snake over her ribcage. Her good cheek flushing pink, she used one arm to cover her exposed breasts while the other one was resting above her head, out of Katara's way.

"No it doesn't." Katara told her serenely. On the edges of her mind, she could sense Azula's feelings and thoughts, just as she had learned from the swamp benders. She wasn't hurting Azula, she was tickling her, the firebender was just too proud to admit that she was ticklish on her ribs. "Do you want to be healed or not?"

Azula twitched a bit in anger, but her spoiled complaining subsided. Katara could feel her urgency to be at the top of her game that evening.

"What's happening tonight?" Katara asked, opening her mind a little more to the Princess'. Khar must have felt the intrusion on his mistress' mind, because he raised his head and thumped his tail in a wag. He didn't seem to understand the concept of privacy, he thought Katara's encroach was a gesture of affection.

"Nothing." Azula lied.

"You're... you're meeting Malu." The intent slithered through her fingers like a pollywog slug, but it was too late for Azula to hide it. She had gotten the gist of the memory. "What happened?!"

Azula didn't speak. Khar did.

*We take back Sangok at second hour. We crunch his _bones_!! We pull out his guts. We fight and kill traitor!!* Khar's scales turned a darker and darker blue, until he was positively black.

"Azula. No. You're going to get yourself killed. You can't possibly be planning to take this man on by yourself." Katara knelt down next to the bed so she could look the Princess in the eye.

"I'm not. Hahn and Khar are coming too." Azula propped herself up on her elbow that wasn't busy censoring her nipples. "I trust you will not tell my brother."

"Zuko will send a bunch of guards with you! You just need to ask."

"He said to come alone or he will slit Sangok's throat." Azula told her, "I believe him. He has nothing to lose. It's already a gamble taking Hahn, but, he is Sangok's best friend, and would follow me whether I allow it or not, so I have agreed to it as long as he acquiesces to my terms. I've told him to wait out of sight and to not interfere."

Katara bent her water back into her skin and ran her fingers through her hair. She was in a tight position and she knew it. Zuko wouldn't like the plan, he would insist they play it safe and send guards to arrest the man. It was common knowledge however, that his sister was a far superior tactician than he was, and if Sangok's was the life as stake, there was nobody better than Azula to take responsibility for it.

"I trust you will not tell my brother." Azula leaned over, forgetting her modesty and placing her finger on Katara's chin, angling the younger waterbender's face up to look at her's. "He can be quite stupid sometimes. I wouldn't want him to ruin my only chance to save the heir to the Northern Water Tribe." _And my best friend_. The words hung between them without the need to be voiced.

Katara inhaled, thinking. She felt Azula's nails digging in to the soft skin under her chin, and the girl's breath along her cheek. Her eyes swept upward across the ravaged skin to find a half porcelain face, so similar to the one of her own lover.

"I'll-" Katara found she had no voice and had to clear her throat before trying again, "I'll come in with soldiers at half past second hour. Not a minute sooner, not a minute later."

"Good girl." Azula told her, laying back onto her sheets. Katara could see how easy it had been for Ty Lee and Mai to fall into the firebender's thrall. She could be so... persuasive.

...

...

...

Malu growled as he sat cross legged on his bed. The whelp crying in the next room was making meditating near impossible. He would have to be at peak condition to beat both Azula and her dragon simultaneously, but he had several tricks up his sleeve that he was quite sure neither Dragon was expecting. Tricks handed down from Dragon Knight to Dragon Knight, tips on how to handle an especially ill tempered or disobedient juvenile. Tips on how to quickly slay feral dragons that developed a taste for human blood.

He also knew the deeper bending still. The bending of a Dragon's own inner fire, though he had never actually done it. Only learned about it from his grandfather. The bending technique that had first made the monsters bow to the Sun Warriors, eons ago.

This Princess knew nothing, and her Dragon was still a baby, changeable as the fires that ran through him. He would divide and conquer them both. Fleetingly, he lamented that the Princess had become so disfigured. It would have been a lot easier to simply seduce her with a few parlor tricks and a kind word. Even if he could stomach her appearance, her brother would not have stood for it, he was nearly ten years her senior.

As he sat, to his surprise, a loud bang was heard at the door.

Malu's blood turned to ice, his imagination running wild. He stood up and grabbed a knife, cautiously peering through a crack in the door.

"We canceled your mission." A cracked female voice sifted through the wood, "Why have you not ceased?"

He knew the voice. He had met her once before long ago, long before he had been hired to check on the Princess. He knew what she was. He knew what she was capable of. He knew that the full moon was not for another half month, but that didn't make him feel any better.

"Hama." He greeted her by name instead of an alias, "What are you doing here?"

"My girl at the palace wrote me a letter saying that the Princess was still having trouble with our man; That this is what happens when you send a man to do a woman's job. I was sent here to stop you."

"If you're here to stop me, why am I still alive?" He asked, still too wary to open the latch.

"I said I was sent here to stop you, I never said I was _going_ to stop you." Hama replied, "Quite the opposite really. I have an old score to settle with Azula, the brat nearly cost me my hands. Now, stop being a coward and open your door."

...

...

...

"You're doing fine." Aang called as Ty Lee tried hard to balance on her sphere of wind, "Don't hold onto it so tightly, it has to be free flowing."

Instead of obeying, Ty Lee only seemed to clamp her control down more firmly on the ball. It slid out from under her and she landed on her back in the dirt of the practice arena.

Aang jogged over and then bent at the waist, leaning over his pupil. "Are you okay? Why aren't you listening to me today?" He knew the answer, the question was rhetorical. "Come on, get up." He stretched out his hand, and Ty Lee grabbed it, letting him help her to her feet. "Obviously we're not going to be productive today. Let's cool down and call it a practice."

"Okay." Ty Lee agreed glumly, "Sorry." She couldn't help it that she couldn't concentrate. The conversation that she'd had with Sokka the evening before kept running through her mind. Over and over again it played out in her mind. Then, she would think about their dance, their kiss. She would think about his strong hands and the slight 'old fashioned' accent he had when he talked, and she would think how easy it would be to pursue him. Then, she would think about Toph, she would think about her friendship with him, both valuable things that she would be risking in the process, and suddenly, courting the airbender seemed selfish and foolish.

"Alright," He stepped in to face her, "Inhale, arms sweep up. Exhale, they sweep down to the ground." He led the cool down out of habit. Ty Lee knew every move and combination inside out, just as well as he did. With his palms planted to the ground, Aang worked up the nerve to talk about it. "Ty, I like you too."

"Aang," he heard her say, her words stifled by her knees, "You're confusing what you want the most with what you want at the moment."

"I'm not saying I don't like Toph." He cut in, "I'm saying that I'm not sure what I want, okay?"

"Okay."

"And I'm definitely not asking you to wait around. If you meet someone else that you like, don't even worry about it."

"Okay."

"Friends?"

"Of course." Ty Lee forced a grin, "I'll even still help you get her, if you want me to." She paused, "and, as your love-sifu, I advise you _not_ to tell her about our kiss."

...

...

...

Zuko knew it was silly, but he couldn't help it. He knew that his fears were not grounded, but he kept thinking about all the things that could go wrong. What worried him the most was how young she was. In her culture she was old enough to marry and breed, but not in his. Not for two more years.

He turned without thinking and continued down the hall, staring at his feet. In the past months she had been having doubts. What if she still had them but was hiding them because she felt obligated. What if she resented him? Zuko found himself in the hall that opened out into the private gardens, and he leaned on the railing, staring out.

"Fire Lord?"

He was startled to see Hahn about twenty feet away. The warrior had his hands clasped in prayer.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Oh, no." Hahn shook his head firmly, "Of course not. You seem troubled?"

"Katara's pregnant."

"So I have heard." He bowed his head, "May the moonlight always light your path... or the sunlight, I suppose is more appropriate in this land."

"You were a father too, weren't you?"

"For a few hours." Hahn sobered and looked away.

"What was it like?"

"It was the best few hours of my life, and the worst." Hahn approached him and bowed his head respectfully, "You will be a great father, Fire Lord. Don't worry."

Zuko felt a sudden twinge of guilt, and he tried to erase it with good humor. "Call me Zuko, and stop being so formal. My sister likes you, so, I guess I'm stuck with you too. Who knows, we might be brothers one day."

"Alright, Zuko." Hahn's mood seemed to lift as well, "Then, brother to brother, husband of a waterbender to widower of a waterbender, they get awful mood swings, not too bad morning sickness though."

"Ugh, Katara _already_ has mood swings." Zuko sighed.

Hahn shrugged, "It's only nine months. You can handle anything for nine months."

"Hahn. Are you ready?"

Both men turned and saw Azula in the hall, her palace robes loosely draped over her.

"I am."

"Where are you going?"

"We're taking a late night walk in the garden." Azula explained.

"Zuko?" The Fire Lord turned to see that his own girlfriend had come to find him. Oddly, instead of her sleeping robe, she was dressed in her blue tunic and leggings, as though she was going out. "Can I talk to you?"

...

...

...

The first time Azula noticed that she was shaking was when she tried to undo the clasps of her robe. It had been easy enough to leave the palace, saying that she wanted to take a walk with Hahn. The Warrior carried his spear around so much that it didn't arouse suspicion. Anyway, it was hard for her brother to be suspicious when there was really no reason to think that there was anything to be suspicious about.

"I scouted ahead. I didn't see anyone else." Hahn told her as he returned, "There are tunnels in the rock, and several hills of sand, not to mention the ocean on one side. It's totally exposed, an attack could come from anywhere."

"I'll risk it. I can take him." Azula pulled off her heavy robe and shoulder pads and began stretching in the loose silk pants and top she wore underneath. "The instant you see Sangok-"

"I know, I know, get him to safety. You and Khar will handle the rest."

"What time is it?" Khar growled, his scales silvery in the moonlight. He didn't like the setup. The pungent sea air made it hard to smell any humans around.

"I heard the Sun Sages ring the bell for the half hour a little while ago."

"My brother has not mobilized yet?"

"No. Katara is probably only just telling him now." Hahn looked inland. Far up the bluff at the top of the rise they could see the palace rising up out of the buildings of the capitol city. The lights in most of the windows were on. "Are you sure about this? You haven't been in a real life-or-death fight in a long time."

"I'm sure." Azula shook her arms out and then took a deep breath. "Don't interfere, no matter what. Get Sangok, and get out." She turned away from him, but hadn't gone two steps when she felt him grab her arm and spin her back around. "Hahn, what-?"

He leaned over and kissed her, drawing her tightly to him. She let him have his moment of closure, then pushed him gently away. Without a word, she turned her back and started down the beach.

*He think you die?*

_He thinks every woman he dates is going to die._ Azula replied silently.

*We don't smell _anything_.* Khar told her, *Nobody here.*

"He's here. I can feel it." Her old warrior senses were perking up, and she was becoming hyper aware of her surroundings. She looked for footprints in the sand, for shadows that moved, for twigs snapping or fabric scuffing. The night was totally still. When Hahn was out of sight around the bend, she stopped and stood, Khar curled around her and faced the opposite direction so they could keep eyes on the entire beach.

*How long?*

Above them, the clocks of the capitol struck two.

"Not long."

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Ooooh. Cliffhanger? Sort of. I guess.**

**You guys are lucky I've been sick with a cold, and have spent most of my weekend in bed with my laptop. I sleep for an hour, write for a half an hour, sleep for two hours, write for forty minutes. Wash. Rinse. Repeat. Tada.**

**Might not be the best chapter ever, as I'm sure sick is a hindrance, but, it's quite quickly out there. So that's good.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Azula is in for a surprise here, huh? Not expecting a Firebending master AND a waterbending master.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Anyway, review. **

**So few people had love for the Ty Laang last chapter it made me sad...**


	23. Chapter 23: Self Sacrifice

**Title:** A Net to Catch the Wind  
**Author:** Burning_Ice  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary:** The whole Fire Nation is in a tizzy because the most important birth of the century is about to take place. Of course there is only one person the Fire Lord thinks is cut out to midwife such an important delivery.

**Beta: **WinterhartZahneelCalina

**Pairing:** Katara/Zuko, Azula/Hahn/Sangok, Toph/Aang/Ty Lee, June/???

**Timeline:** Two Years After the War's end  
**..  
…**  
**Disclaimer:** Avatar belongs to it's creators, who, when we Zutarans are being polite, we call Bryke . . . usually we are not polite.  
**. . **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Chapter 23: Self Sacrifice**

**..**

**...**

**...**

"Put this on." Zuko heard Katara say as he half-slept on their bed, his eyes closed. He felt her drop a pile of fabric onto his chest, then cross the room and slosh water into her skins.

"What's this?" He asked, unfolding the fabric to reveal his old stealth garb. His black pants, shirt, gloves and facemask were all there, and she had placed his boots and swords nearby. Suddenly, he noticed that she was fully dressed head to toe in black, and her hair was braided back off her face like she wore it when she knew it would get in the way. Something was wrong, somehow, he doubted that she had a middle of the night 'ninja-stealing-into-her-room-and-making-sexy-ninja-love-to-her' fantasy she wanted to express. She was too serious. "What's going on, 'Tara?"

"Right now your sister is on the beach, initiating an agni kai. We have to go stop her."

"What?!" Zuko shot up, forgetting about the clothes and scattering them across the bed.

"I said-"

"I heard what you said!" Zuko grabbed the pants and began roughly jamming his leg into them, "I mean, _why are you only just telling me this now_?!"

"She made me promise. She said you would refuse to let her go, but would work overtime to bail her out. I agreed with her." Katara turned her back to him and began plaiting her hair.

"Oh! That's great, _now_ you're trusting her?!" Zuko snarled.

"I'm not trusting her. I'm agreeing with her." Katara turned to him, "I already spoke to Sokka, Suki, Yeo, Aang and Ty Lee." Almost before she had finished speaking, there was a knock at the door that she answered and Suki, Yeo, and her brother stepped in. The swamp priestess seemed to have gotten carried away with the outfit, like the rest of them she had smudged two finger width lines of kohl under her eyes, then added a bunch of other lines on her forehead and cheeks.

"You mean, I'm the last to know about my sister's suicide mission?!"

"Hey man," Sokka tightened his wolftail as he spoke, fidgeting nervously, "Your sister is like a machine when she fights; you know that."

"We bein sure she is killin' him as we been speakin' right now." Yeo added.

Zuko growled but didn't answer, instead, he yanked the shirt down over his head and began stuffing it into the hem of his pants. If his sister was so safe, why was everyone urgent to get her back up.

"Knock, knock!" Ty Lee stuck her head into the open door frame, she too was in all black, and miraculously, her midriff was covered. "So, guess what, Mai is coming too. I invited her." Mai stepped into the doorway as well, looking serene but interested. Ty Lee looked sheepish, and seemed to be trying to hide behind her staff. Unfortunately, she wasn't quite skinny enough.

"I came to visit her while she was changing." Mai explained when it became apparent that the acrobat had forgotten to. "I wanted to help."

"She didn't even have to change!" Ty Lee smiled encouragingly. "She was already in all black."

Outside the window, a loud grunt was heard, and then Appa descended to the level of the balcony, a black clad Avatar on his back. Although the bison did not exactly blend in, with so little moon, he didn't exactly stick out either. Aang turned to peer inside. He was squished into what had to be a set of women's black pants. There probably hadn't been time to make him a pair that were short enough.

"Are you guys ready? Katara said they were along the shore under the cliff, we can get pretty close without them seeing us if we fly low and keep quiet."

"We're ready."

"Wait, wait!" Zuko grabbed his wife's arm, "What do you mean, 'we'? You can't possibly think you're coming!"

"What?" Katara stared at him, "But this is your sister, and by extension, my sister!"

"Risking your life is one thing, risking our son's- the heir to the throne's life is another. You're staying here." Zuko turned to look at the others, "Yeo, would you stay with Katara and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid?"

"Oh, aye, I can be a great guard gator." Yeo nodded.

"Alright, everyone else onto Appa. Now!!"

...

...

...

The air was cool and still, and Azula kept brushing her fingers along the ridged surface of Khar's muzzle. It was soothing, and helped her breathe. Khar was also nervous, she could see him shifting back and forth, then opening and closing his jaws.

*We don't smell _anyone_.* Khar told her, *We don't like this. We should at least smell him.*

"Maybe he is approaching from above?" Azula scanned the cliff face, but the jagged rocks were in such drastic shadow, that it was hard to see anything at all.

*No.* Khar replied, *We can see in the dark better than you, and he not there. He not anywhere.*

"Maybe he backed out, or maybe he wanted something else and wanted us out of the palace." Azula tried to think of something she had missed. The possibilities were endless.

*Wait! In the water!!* Khar turned and faced the sea, the waves were parting as though a whirlpool was randomly forming in it. As soon as it broke the surface, Azula could make out three figures, a short and fat one, and a tall and thin one carrying a third in his arms.

He had brought back up. He must have. The woman was so bent, and her limbs so twisted with arthritis that Azula had her doubts about whether or not this person would really be a threat, but one should never judge a warrior by their cover. Her uncle had eaten himself to obesity after his son's death, but even overweight, he was a force to be reckoned with, able to beat twice his weight in physically fit firebenders.

"BOTH OF YOU, HAND OVER SANGOK!!" She yelled, taking several hesitant steps forward. It was loud enough for Hahn to hear down the beach. He would know that there was an extra person, and he would jump into action, backing her up.

"Calm yourself, my pretty phoenix," Malu looked amused, "He is alive." He was too, she could see him wriggling in his bonds. There was a gag tied in his mouth, and he valiantly tried to yell her name through it. Azula felt her heart twist in her chest, a strange sensation that she had never felt before. She tried to place the emotion. Relief? Joy? Love?

Not love.

"Give him to me!!" She took several steps forward.

"First, I would like you to greet my associate." Malu dropped his burden in the shallows and gestured grandly to his neighbor, "You remember her, don't you? I believe you've already met." The old woman released the water she bent away from them and looked up, brushing her long stringy hair from her face.

Azula suddenly felt sick, she knew those blue eyes; she knew what they meant. "Hama...." She could remember the woman's eyes and her screaming, but little else.

"Oh good, I was worried you wouldn't remember." Hama grinned, "It would be so much less satisfying if you didn't remember."

"Now, give me the dragon, and you may take your boyfriend and go."

"Ha, there's no way in all the spirit world that's happening!" Azula snapped, punching without warning and sending a blast of blue flame right at him. Hama quickly raised a wall of water between them, it steamed and fizzled, but held firm against the attack.

"Well then, we'll have to see if you rise so gracefully from your ashes a second time," she heard him say from behind the shield.

Khar growled, the scales on his back straightening like a cat when it hissed. He launched himself forward, splashing through the shallows and dove into the water, his jaws snapping for them. Both his opponents scattered, Malu dodging left and Hama dodging right. Azula caught movement, and saw Hahn slip from behind a seaweed covered boulder and dash to where his best friend lay, collapsed in the water, and hoisted him up, dragging him to the relative safety of behind the rocks. Azula had no time to see if he was okay, she took off after Malu instead.

...

...

...

"I can't believe they left me!!" Katara huffed, watching the sky bison disappear into the night. She knew where Zuko was coming from, but, all the same, it wasn't fair. He was the Fire Lord, he shouldn't be endangering himself, either.

Angrily, she began fiddling with the jewelry on her dresser, picking it up, watching it glint in the light and dropping it. She didn't like being left out, but her husband-to-be was right. She would _never_ forgive herself if something happened to her baby.

"Ya can't be too discouraged," Yeo told her, patting her back, "It all just be fer the good 'o the little one." The Swamp bender sat down on the couch and kicked off her shoes, "Make yerself com fer ble 'n we'll wait fer the others ta be gettin' back in."

"No, this isn't happening." Katara shook her head. "Not like this. Yeo, put your shoes back on, we're walking there." Just because she wasn't going to throw herself into the fray didn't mean that they wouldn't need her. Deep in her gut, she just had a feeling that they would need a healer, and Zuko had left both of his at home.

"I like yer style, but we'll ne'er be arrivin' there in time on foot!"

"I don't care; better late than never."

...

...

...

The old crone cackled as she drew wave after wave of water from the ocean, froze it into an icicle, and hurtled it at Khar. It was all the Dragon could do to dodge or melt hir way through unscathed. Two or three times he had come dangerously close to having an icicle tear through the fragile membrane of his wings. He had tried to swim under the water, but the water had turned on him, slamming into his gills and the sensitive skin of his stomach, and he quickly fled. The woman was a waterbender like his auntie Katara, and that meant the ocean was no longer his friend.

He cartwheeled through the air, twisting his wings around him in circles to make them as hard to hit as possible, then turned and made another pass, inhaling deeply and breathing out a mass of roaring fire containing every color of the spectrum. The barrage centered solely on the waterbender. He could see the flashes of blue and red flames down the beach where Azula and Malu were, and from his vantage point, he could see the white sky bison careening at breakneck speed across the grasses that led up to the bluff. It was lucky they weren't fighting in the bay, that would have made a stealthy approach for the beast impossible.

"It's too bad it isn't the full moon." He heard his opponent mutter before huge, geyser-like streams of water erupted from the ocean, and he was forced to dodge this way and that, squeezing between them. He was glad Azula wasn't on his back, she would have been thrown hopelessly in seconds. She needed to learn how to move with him instead of trying to steer him herself.

Khar folded his wings and tucked his legs flat to his body, letting himself freefall. At the last second, he opened his wings and changed his angle, his tail whipping around and hitting the old lady in the stomach, sending her sprawling. He didn't bother to check her, turning on a wing, he pumped them furiously, hugging the cliff wall and barreling the short distance to where his mistress fought.

Azula herself was pleasantly surprised. Her body might have been scarred and broken, but it had recovered far more of it's lethal edge than she anticipated. Every strike had much of her old strength and precision, every move was a well choreographed dance. From his expression, she could tell her opponent was surprised as well, and he stayed on the defensive, blocking each fireball with a shield of his own to deflect it.

Why had she bothered to tell Katara? This was in the bag. It always was when it was her. The only person who had actually defeated her _was_ Katara.

*Lala! We're here!!* Khar landed hard, sending sand and shells scattering in every direction. He tossed his head, and fire welled up in his nose, though he didn't breathe it at the man. Instead, he dropped onto his front paws, head low, shoulder blades alternating as he shifted his weight from paw to paw. He looked like a cat ready to pounce, his scales shifting from black to red.

"See that Malu? You're trick failed. Surrender now, and I'll kill you quickly and painlessly. Don't, and you'll be Khar's midnight snack." Predictably, the man refused to drop his stance, in fact, a small, cruel grin spread across his features.

*We eat your liver first!* Khar said, suddenly, as fast as a two headed pit viper, he launched himself forward to chomp the man. At the last instant, Malu sidestepped him and jammed his fist into the soft skin where the dragon's jaw met it's neck, right before his tender baby gills.

It's effects were immediate. Khar shrieked bloody murder and collapsed in on himself, dissolving into a pile of twitching scales and sparks. His mouth opened and closed, as though he couldn't breathe, and his wings spasmed as he tried to unfold them.

"Khar!!" Azula screamed, taken aback at how easily he had been felled. His pain and panic hit her like a physical blow, and her own knees buckled.

"You see, dragon slaying is not exactly difficult," Malu grinned at her from where he stood, placing a foot onto the twitching dragon's neck. "Not if you have a good sense of dragon anatomy. Just like any larger than life opponent, you have to know where they are weak to defeat them. Because of your link, Khar's weaknesses are yours as well, rather a tactical handicap, wouldn't you say?"

By then, Khar had recovered himself enough to angle his head upwards and breathe a blast of flame at the man. Malu sprung into action, taking a strange stance Azula had never seen, He crossed one leg in front of the other and then dropped to a squat, then, his fingers curled over like talons, he twisted his hand so the heel of it swept in a small push away.

The fire brewing in Khar's mouth swept backwards down his throat, burning his stomach and lungs. He would have shrieked again if he had been capable. He was gagging, choking on his own fire; cooking from the inside out. He screamed for her mentally, repeating her name over and over again, and somehow, though she felt herself in flames as well, Azula staggered to her feet and threw herself at Khar's tormenter.

He saw the Princess stagger at him, but couldn't dodge, his legs twisted around each other the way they were. She was not a threat, at least not until her Dragon passed out and their mental link was severed. He would have to keep the creature awake and suffering. They collapsed to the ground, and she landed hard on top of him, knocking the air out of his lungs. She rolled off of him, trying to spring back to her feet, but her arms would not lift her torso, let alone pull her to her knees. He punched her hard in the mouth, sending her back to the ground, then threw one more just to be safe, hitting her in the chin.

It would have been easy to strangle her right then and there. She was too disoriented to stop him, but he had promised Hama that she would be hers to kill, and he didn't want to anger his only ally. Looking around for her, he saw that she was trying to fight off Azula's warrior friend. By the way she moved, he could tell that she had been hurt.

Turning his attention back to Khar, he dropped into his stance again and felt for Khar's inner fire, just as his grandfather had explained to him when he was younger. The Kit staggered to his front paws, dragging his hind quartered a few feet, then vomited fire into the sand. Groggily, in the back of his barely conscious mind, he knew it was not him who was engineering the blaze, but Malu. The man clamped down on the Dragon's inner fire and Khar spewed another blast. He called for Azula, but didn't know where she was, his head was angled instead at an immobile Hahn.

Earlier, Hahn had followed Azula's orders precisely. As soon as he was behind the rocks, Hahn had sawed the ropes off of his friend's bruised wrists and yanked out his gag.

"Sangok, thank the spirits of the water and earth! Are you okay?" He cupped his friend's face in his hands and began checking him for injuries. One side of his face was bruised, and so was his ribs and stomach.

"Azula?" Sangok managed to gasp.

"She is fighting your abductors, her and Khar."

"No!" The smaller man tried to pull himself up on the rock, his whole body hurt, and his muscles didn't want to cooperate after being tied and seated for so long. "No! Get her out of there, now!"

Hahn looked at the fight, it seemed to be going fine, Khar was about to join the melee with his mistress. As he watched, however, the old crone stirred from where she had fallen and dragged herself to her feet. The honored warrior grabbed his spear.

"Stay here Sangok, or run away if you feel strong enough." Hahn planted a hand on top of the rock and vaulted his feet over it. There was no way he was letting that woman sneakily attack his own.

If he had thought that sparring with Pakku's waterbenders up north had prepared him for this type of battle, he was horribly mistaken. Even winded and defeated, the old crone quickly had him backing off. She was trying to muscle him into the ocean, he could tell, and he tried to circle away as he got hit with torrent after torrent of water. Up north, they had fought with ice for the most part, and it had been easy to block. There was no way to block a water whip with a spear, and he found himself scrambling to get out of the way of her multiple octopus arms.

He heard Azula scream, and tried to disengage to help her, but the woman froze him in place with one of her water snakes. He saw Khar limp towards him as though he were a marionette, parts of his body dragging other, lifeless parts. The kit's eyes had rolled back in his head completely, and frothy foam was forming at the corners of his mouth and between his teeth. His scales had turned back to their original blue color, and seemed to be twitching on top of his skin.

"Khar?!" He yelled, finding his mouth, "What's wrong with you?!"

The dragon ignored him, taking a huge breath and opening his mouth wide, Hahn could see the rainbow tinted fire brewing in the creature's throat. Where were Zuko and Katara?! Hahn remembered thinking, though he was sure that the battle had only raged for five or six minutes, it only felt like a lifetime. Now, the seconds turned to a crawl, he saw everything, Azula hauling herself to her feet, Malu sinking lower into his stance and pushing with his wrists, Khar's neck pinching into an s curve as the fire began emerging from his lips, Ty Lee and Aang leaping from the top of the cliff face with their gliders, Hama fashioning herself six icicle spears out of ocean water and aiming them at something over his shoulder.

He had had the intention to yell a warning, the world was moving so slowly he thought he could get it out, but, his own mouth seemed as frozen as his limbs. There was no choice but to stare dumbly as the events as they happened, well aware that they were the last few seconds of his mortal life.

Azula was dashing at a strange angle, and he followed her with his eyes. Sangok was there, she was throwing herself in front of him. At that moment, Hama slung her icicles and they hit her back with a sickening thunk, emerging from her front, and sent her sprawling back onto the sand, where she lay still. The sand beneath her turned red. His curse had struck again.

Khar's fire was about to hit him, it was only a few feet away, and Hahn closed his eyes, waiting for the searing burn, then the nothingness and sleep of death. It was clear he was about to rejoin Marlena and Kemota in the spirit world, and part of him was relieved. Part of him was glad that their long separation was finally over, and he looked forward to hunting arctic seals with them forever in the afterlife.

Fate seemed to have other plans though. He felt the heat of the fire turn from unpleasant to painful, then suddenly, the ice encasing him liquefied, and he lost his balance, collapsing to the sand. He didn't know where his opponents were or what they were doing, but he rolled, trying to get out of danger. Opening his eyes, he saw Sangok standing over him, pale as a ghost his arms enveloped in water. His best friend had not run, his best friend had saved him by unfreezing the ice, his best friend, the notorious wuss and gentle soul had stayed and fought. His best friend had had to choose between unfreezing Hahn and saving his life from a swirling inferno, or unfreezing the icicles and saving himself from being impaled on ice spikes.

"_You killed her_!!" Sangok dropped to his knees next to the Princess, his voice quiet but insane with rage. The whole ocean tide rose and swung up in tree sized tentacles around him. Hahn stared blankly, didn't waterbenders have to move to bend?

"It's too bad, I wanted to torture her a bit first." Hama's own waves rose to meet his, a swirling vortex of water around her. "Return the favor."

Above, Hahn could see Aang and Ty Lee pull back and dodging hard, trying not to get caught in the liquidy crossfire of the two feuding waterbenders. Hahn took advantage of the distraction to grab up his spear, adjust his grip, and hurl it with all his strength. It hit Malu hard, sticking clean through the older man's leg to bury itself in the sand below. The Firebender screamed and Khar abruptly collapsed in the sand, no longer controlled. Malu staggered forward, smearing his blood down the length of the polished wood, to pull his leg off the butt of the spear.

Zuko, Sokka, Suki and Mai were suddenly on the scene, swarming over the beach. Mai seemed to be well stocked as several stilletos ripped through Malu's clothes, unfortunately, there was nothing to pin him to, and he only tripped into the sand where Suki and Sokka fell upon him, delivering a bevy of graceless blows from their fans and club before they were thrown back by an explosion of multicolored, desperate firebending.

Zuko rushed over to his sister and dropped to his knees, touching her face, her hair, her arms, and the two foot spears of ice that pinned her into the sand. She moved her lips, whispering a greeting to him as blood trickled from the corner of her mouth.

"Don't be stupid and sentimental, brother; there is a battle raging." She coughed, weakly trying to wave him away, but he wouldn't budge.

"Hama!" Malu yelled, staggering up, "We're outnumbered!" He turned and started running again as Suki, Sokka, and Mai began chasing him.

Aang let go of his glider and landed on the top of Ty Lee's, sweeping his arms, he carved them a path through the walls of ocean clashing against each other, then bent the earth up in a great wall, cutting off Malu's escape. With an impressive flip flop, he and Ty Lee switched positions on the glider, and the acrobat leapt off and landed on the newly constructed wall, effectively surrounding the man. He put up his hands slowly, glancing one way and the other trying to calculate an escape. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a vial of something and smashed it in the sand. Immediately the air was full of green grey smoke, and below her, Ty Lee could hear Sokka and Suki dissolve into a coughing fit. She yelled, but didn't dare dive in, and when the smoke cleared, the firebender was gone.

Hahn watched it all helplessly from the other side of the two waterbenders. He desperately wanted to run to Azula, but, he was unarmed and stranded. Sangok was matching her blow for blow in ways that rivaled Katara's skill. It was as though, suddenly, in his blind fury, he remembered all the lessons that Pakku, Hue, and Katara had drilled into him. They had somehow stuck in his subconscious, and he was acting out of pure reflex. Large watery arms slammed into each other and the cliff face behind, dislodging several rocks that sent Hahn scrambling to get out of their way.

"Impressive." He heard Hama say.

"Murderer!" Sangok spat before knocking her end over end.

Hama lay on the ground stunned for a minute as all their water pelted down on the group like rain. As he watched, Aang wheeled back around on his glider and landed neatly next to Sangok. The waterbender stared at the Avatar for a minute, then as though understanding he was being relieved, turned and ran to Azula, Hahn mere steps behind him. Aang wasted no time in encasing Hama's arms into a pair of stone shackles that reached her shoulders.

"Zula, Zula, why did you do it?! I'm so sorry, I... I just..."

Azula smiled wryly, "You had to choose who to save, Yourself or Hahn. You chose Hahn. I had to choose who to save-" she coughed, blood staining her lips and teeth, "-myself or you. I chose you." Her chest heaved painfully in a coughing fit, and she turned her head to the side and spat out a mouthful of blood, along with one of her teeth. "That firebending son of a swamp toad knocked out one of my chewing teeth..." She seemed dazed, and it was easy to see that she was going into shock, her body shutting down. Sangok bent the tops of one of the icicles liquid, and pressed the water into her wounds, a soft glow showing between his fingers as he desperately began healing her.

"You'll-" Hahn felt his voice stick painfully in his chest, "You'll get another set in a year or two. Once you learn some wisdom."

"You're so optimistic. We all know I won't see a minute or two from now."

"That's not true!" Sangok hissed, "Put pressure on her wounds, stop the bleeding. Hama didn't hit anything vital because she wanted Azula to die slowly and painfully, bleeding to death." Hahn, Ty Lee, and Zuko obeyed, and after a bit of cajoling, Mai knelt down and helped too.

"Katara and Yeo are here!" they heard Suki yell, as the two skidded in on an ice raft.

"What happened?!" Katara asked as she dismounted, observing the carnage in horror.

"Never mind, 'Tara, Azula needs help right now!" Zuko yelled over his shoulder, "You too Yeo! Quick, Aang, make a rock stretcher and get her onto Appa."

...

...

...

Ty Lee sat cross legged in June's old room, having been shoed out of the infirmary by the three frantic healers, she had sought out a more appropriate place to sit and cry over her friend's injuries. Mai had sat with her for an hour, but then was called away to search the beach. After that, Ty Lee had hid in the Bounty Hunter's guest room and cried, then pondered her life, and then cried some more.

It just didn't add up in her mind. Hadn't June and Toph gone searching for the very man they had fought that night? That meant he was still in the area, but, where were the two girls?

She propped her elbows onto her knees and then put her face in her hands. It was no secret that the Acrobat did not like the bounty hunter, not one tiny little bit. It was her opinion that June was rude, inconsiderate, and greedy. She couldn't understand why everyone else seemed to think that she was so cool. Especially Toph. Maybe wearing black and skulls made up for having a good personality.

It was somehow June's fault that this had happened to Azula, Ty Lee decided. If June had done her job and captured that insane man, then Azula would not be dying in her bed as she sat, alone.

Aang knocked on the door, she knew it was him because he always knocked a special pattern so the person inside would know it was him. One knock, then a tiny pause, then two quick knocks, then a long pause, then three slow knocks.

"Come in, Aang." She yelled though her sobs, and he did, shutting the door behind him and joining her on the bed, putting his arm around her and resting his head on the back of her shoulder.

"They find him?"

"Suki, Mai, and Sokka are still combing the beach." Ty Lee had wanted to stay, but as soon as she had gotten a good look at her best friend, she had dissolved into a useless eruption of tears. "Katara says Azula is 'unstable', and that we'll know in a few hours."

"What about Khar?"

"He is okay, but really shaken and skittish. He's been sitting quietly in Azula's room since he woke up." Aang was fathering her. First, he wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, then he scooted back and began undoing her braid.

"And Hama?"

"Hahn is trying to question her, tribesperson to tribesperson, but all she wants to know is whether or not Azula is dead yet." Aang massaged her shoulders, feeling bad for her. He never really liked Azula, at all, ever, but her death would be devastating for his pupil. He knew how close they had been as children.

"I'm okay Aang," Ty Lee knew she should remove his hands and ask him to leave. All her social instincts told her that it was a bad idea to encourage him; he would only end up confusing himself more. His touch was just so gentle, and she was feeling so vulnerable, and his white aura was dissolving into her pink one so comfortably that she couldn't find the fortitude to push him off. Just because she was an airbender didn't make her a monk.

"You don't look okay."

"I just wish there was something that I could do..." Ty Lee sighed, leaning into his touch gratefully. Her eyes were stinging again, and soon hot fresh tears made their way down her cheeks. "Even if there was something that I could do, I wouldn't be able to; I'm such a crybaby."

"There's nothing wrong with being sad." Aang was pressing his mouth to her loose hair in something that was not quite a kiss and not quite not a kiss. She could tell he wanted to kiss her though; spirits bless him for his bravery. She knew her face was red and wet, and puffy, and he actually wanted to put his mouth on it?

Ty Lee warred with herself, she had sworn to stop this behavior. She had! Then, through the open doors of the balcony, the dawn stillness was shattered by a scream. Azula's scream.

"She's conscious." Aang muttered, almost to himself, "It's a good sign."

It was heart wrenching, a tormented wail that she had heard from Azula only once before as she watched her burn alive. She could almost smell her friend's burning flesh and hair; she could almost feel the burning of her own skin as she hit pressure point after pressure point, trying to force Ursa to release her daughter. Willpower be damned. Ty Lee leaned in and kissed him, pulling him down onto her on the bed. There was comfort in it, feeling his weight pressing down on top of her, shielding her from the outside world. It was reassuring to feel his heart beat and taste his tongue; it reminded her of how strong the powers of love and hope were. It made her feel safe.

Her eyes were closed, and for the first time Aang found himself kissing someone to console them. Gently, he reached up and covered the acrobat's ears with her hand, trying to block out the sound of her friend screaming in the opposite wing. Ty Lee laughed against his lips, it was the kind of laugh that was half a giggle, half a sob; then turned her head away.

"Will you do me a favor?"

"Of course,"

"Go check on her?"

"Sure." He kissed her on the temple, and stood up, smoothing his black shirt. His hands came away red with blood, and he quickly hid them behind his back.

When he was gone, Ty Lee flopped back into the bed, face first. She lay unmoving for several minutes, then rolled to dangle her torso off the side, letting her blood rush to her head. From that strange angle, she noticed something on the floor under the desk.

Flipping her feet over her head, she trotted over and dropped to her knees, reaching under the thing and wincing at the spiderwebs. What she pulled out made her heart sink, and suddenly, everything added up.

* * *

**WANTED**

_alive and unharmed_

Lady Toph Bei-Fong

a.k.a

The Blind Bandit

a.k.a

The Runaway

a.k.a

The Avatar's Earth bending Instructor

**REWARD**

10,000 gold

Deliver to the Bei-Fongs of

Gaoling to receive promised sum.

* * *

Of course! The Bounty!! How could she and Aang have forgotten about it!! How could she have forgotten that June was a bounty hunter first and a good citizen second? Of course June had wanted to take Toph with her to somewhere secluded; she wanted to nab the younger girl and cash in on the bounty!!

Ty Lee jumped up, she had to tell Aang! He would want to... Aang knocked on the door again, and almost reflexively, Ty Lee jammed the paper into the space between the mattress and the marble footboard of the bed.

"Yes Aang?"

"She's awake, you should go see her."

"Alright, I'm coming."

...

...

...

Toph still felt as miserable as she had before, only now, she was on a boat too. The constant rocking and the inability to stretch her legs often was making her sick. June was island hopping, Toph was sure. This was the second boat they had boarded, and they would ride it for less than half a day before it dropped them off on the next island, which they would cross on foot. Toph wasn't sure what the advantage of this was, but she decided she did much prefer it to one long boat ride.

Sure enough, she felt the bottom of the ferry scrape ground, and in a few minutes, she was bundled back onto Nyla's saddle, and June was off, taking her further away from the capital.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Toph complained again. Last time she had done so, June had dropped her on her butt in a shallow stream and told her to go nuts. Now though, Toph couldn't hear or smell any running water.

"We still have a long way to go."

"I really need to!" Toph could go, but it wasn't desperate. Really she just needed a break from the shirshu, her whole abdomen hurt.

"Fine." June did a forward dismount, swinging her leg over Nyla's neck, then pulled her down as well. Toph felt the older woman undo the drawstring of her pants, then stalked off several steps and turned her back.

Toph checked her bonds, but they held good. She checked the ones on her feet, but June yelled a warning over her shoulder and threatened to paralyze her again. Toph let them go. Wriggling out of her under wrappings, her nose suddenly let her know that something was very very wrong.

June paid attention to the sounds of her captive as she stroked Nyla's neck. If anything sounded too much like rope being untied, she would yell, but other than that, she gave the girl her privacy. It was odd though, it seemed to be taking an awful long time. She glanced over, but Toph was still there and tied.

"Don't be wasting my time, pipsqueak." June yelled.

Toph stood up, and stepped out from behind the rock, her unseeing eyes wide with panic. Her palms and thighs were coated with blood. She reached up her hands and tasted the blood on them, as though to verify what it was, then made a face and spat.

"June, something is wrong! There's blood everywhere!" Toph was panicking in her restraints, "but, I don't feel wounded!"

"Ugh..." June felt her jaw drop, in shock. This was a first. "Welcome to womanhood, pipsqueak. Your parents aren't paying me enough for this!"

"What, you're saying I just got my first moontime?" Toph was dismayed. She had heard that it was inconvenient, but this was ridiculous.

"Put your clothes back on, we'll have to find a stream for you to wash up in."

...

...

...

"Do you want to go back to a Fire Nation prison?! Because that is exactly where you are headed at this rate!" Hahn yelled at the older woman for the hundredth time.

"Oh, I doubt it, no prison can hold me. Not anymore." Hama counted on her fingers, "I'll be out in a little over a week."

"Where is your friend?"

"I don't know, I don't care. We're not friends."

"Please, don't you want to go home to your family? If you cooperate, I'm sure the Fire Lord will release you." Hahn doubted it, especially if Azula died by Hama's hand.

"I don't need the Fire Lord's forgiveness."

"Fine!" Hahn stood up, frustrated, "You know, my grandmother died in the war. She was a waterbender, just like you. I would give anything to see her old form ambling off of a supply boat. I would give anything to have some family left alive."

"This is odd." Hama turned to look at him more carefully, "You saw me skewer your girlfriend, but, you don't blame me for her death. You blame yourself, don't you?"

"No!" Hahn suddenly found himself the interrogatee instead of the interrogator.

"Why? Because you were trapped? Because your little friend chose to save you instead of her? Because you felt like you should have protected her?"

"Because of my curse!!" Hahn yelled, "She's going to die, and it's because of me. You're just an instrument of destiny."

"How narcissistic of you, Warrior."

...

...

...

Azula was finally under again, though it wasn't the healing sleep that Katara was hoping for, merely an absence of consciousness. Yeo had gone to sleep on the sofa nearby, they had decided that sleeping in shifts would be best, and Sangok knelt near her, running his fingers softly through her hair. Nobody had even looked at him yet, and he hadn't asked, though Katara was sure he had a broken rib or two.

"This is my fault." He was whispering to her, "I'm so sorry."

Katara watched him out of the corner of her eye as she sewed her sister in law's side back together with neat precise stitches. When she was finished, she doused a rag in alcohol and dabbed it on the wound. Azula had lost so much blood, and was starting to develop a fever, but she was very strong willed, her body would fight far harder than the average person.

Khar lay at the foot of the bed, his head resting between his mistress' feet. He whined softly now and then, and whenever he did, Katara would whisper a few reassuring words to him.

"How is she?"

Katara turned to see the Acrobat looking pale and leaning heavily on Aang. Apparently, Ty Lee was not much for the sight of blood. She had to be the way she was clutching his arm to her breasts, her fingers laced with his.

"She's out again, I think for good," Katara replied softly. "If she makes it through the next few hours, there's a good chance that she'll live."

Ty Lee nodded, "If you're finished, I'd like to sit with her for a while."

"Alright, just don't wake Yeo,"

Aang let his pupil go, then turned her to look at him. "I'll be in the garden if you need me."

"Okay." Ty Lee could understand. The Avatar spent as little time in Azula's company as he could. She knew that she would do the same to someone if they tried to rape her when she was thirteen. She was lucky he didn't resent her for her friendship with Azula, most normal people would.

Sliding down to the floor next to Khar, Ty Lee watched as Katara and Sangok took turns standing over her and healing. Both had large dark circles under their eyes, and their hands shook, but neither was willing to give up on the Princess. The Dragon turned and rested his big scaly head in her lap, looking up at her sadly. His scales had lost their luster, and had turned a sad blue.

The next thing she knew, Sangok was shaking her gently.

"Ty, wake up." He looked at her concerned, "You're exhausted, we all are. You should get some sleep in case that bastard shows up again."

"Oh, alright." Ty Lee detangled herself from the Dragon and stretched. She glanced over at Azula, but the Princess remained pale and unconscious. "You'll let me know if anything changes?"

"Of course."

"Do you want me to tell the kitchen to send you up some breakfast?"

"Sokka is already on it." Katara smiled, "We'll be fine."

...

...

...

Mai sat in the garden brooding silently as she watched her little brother play with the turtle ducks. She had not gone to see Azula, though she did hope the girl pulled through. There was a lingering bitterness that she felt to her old friend, and she didn't want to simply forgive her the way Ty Lee seemed to.

"Oooh! Your brother is getting so big!!" Ty Lee seemed to have materialized out of nowhere and trotted past her to pick up the four year old and tickle him under the chin. She was still in her black ninja outfit, though, Tom Tom didn't seem to notice her unusual wardrobe. "How old is he now? Four?"

"No NO!" Tom Tom squealed, batting at her hands and giggling.

"I suppose." Mai agreed.

"It's good to see you!" Ty Lee put him down and threw her arms instead around her old friend. "You really made a splash in the council room earlier."

"I'm not marrying anyone I don't want to. Tom Tom is my father's heir; he's the only one that my father should be worrying about." Mai returned her friend's hug, "Why are you here?"

Ty Lee yawned and sank down next to her. She had not gone to bed yet, even though Katara had told her to. Her guilt had gotten the better of her. "I was looking for Aang." Ty Lee held out what looked like a wanted poster. "A bounty hunter kidnapped Toph."

"A bounty hunter..." Mai repeated thoughtfully, "What do you suppose that line of work is like?"

Ty Lee shrugged, oblivious to the deeper meaning in her friend's question. "I don't know, all I do know is this awful woman totally kidnapped her, and now, we have to get her back! Aang said he would be out in the garden, so I am looking for him."

"I haven't seen him." Mai replied, though, she hadn't exactly been watching the comings and goings unfolding around her.

"That's okay." Ty Lee said, stifling another yawn, "He's probably gone to bed. I'll check his bed. If he hasn't, he'll be going there soon, so maybe I'll just wait for him in his bed."

"How subtle." Mai told her in a good natured way. She was never keen on her friend's approach to dating and intimacy, but tried not to put her down for it. Ty Lee was really trying not to need ten boyfriends at once, but it was a process.

"Ooh, right, subtle." Ty Lee smiled half heartedly and then trotted off to crash in the Avatar's bed. If she was going to run off chasing the Avatar's crush, she was going to get at least one more kiss out of him before he forgot about her. She had watched her best friend get skewered;she deserved at least that much.

He was in his bed, asleep, and Ty Lee breathed a sigh of relief. Wriggling out of her blood spattered top and kicking off her shoes, she shooed Momo off the pillow and sat down next to him.

"Hmm?" He yawned, stirring, "Ty?"

"You said you'd be in the garden."

"I got sleepy." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

"I have something to tell you," Ty Lee lay back on the bed, staring up at the fabric draped over the canopy.

"Azula?" He propped himself up on an elbow, looking both concerned and at her chest wrap.

"Still alive, for now."

"I'm happy for you." He leaned over her and brushed her bangs from her face.

"Thank you, I know you're not exactly fond of her."

"Is anyone? You, Khar, and Sangok don't count."

"Why not?"

"Because." Aang replied definitively.

"Kiss me?" Without waiting for him to do so, Ty Lee closed the distance between them and pressed her mouth to his. Her free fingers delicately cupped his jaw, and she closed her eyes, enjoying the rush of pleasure that contact with him usually brought. He parted his lips for her almost immediately, and their tongues began circling each other in a sleepy playful dance.

Ty Lee took his hand in her own and guided it up to cup her breast through her bindings, and she could hear Aang gasp softly in surprise. Indecisive at first, he didn't move for a few seconds, then casually moved to cup her in an almost word for word imitation of the breast-lesson she had given him a few nights prior. He was a good student, Ty Lee decided, Katara should have cashed in on that when she had the chance. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead into her neck, letting his fingers trace up across her collarbone in shameless exploration. They danced across her chest, then down across her stomach, tracing her abdominal muscles one by one. He yawned softly, and his made her yawn too.

"So, what is it then? Can it wait a few hours?" He sleepily lifted the covers, looped his arm around her, and pulled, and Ty Lee found her back cradled against his chest. He was sleeping topless, and she felt his lean muscles pressing into her as he breathed, the air rippling across her neck and the shell of her ear.

"I..." Could it wait a few hours? She glanced over her shoulder to see that he had already drifted back to sleep. Sleep weighed heavily on her too. The sheet of paper slipped from her fingers and fluttered down to the floor, she supposed it could wait a _few_ hours.

...

...

...

It stunk horribly, cauterizing his own flesh, but Malu couldn't think of another way to stop the bleeding. He had lay silently in the dark of the cave as he heard the teenagers search for him. Only when he hadn't heard them for over an hour did he dare begin dealing with his wounds.

Bending the Dragon to his will had been a rush unlike any other, and he knew now what his ancestors must have felt breaking them. They were creatures of fire, and like a waterbender could bloodbend, he could bend them.

It was not fair, he thought, to lose so completely. He had lost all the leverage that he had. Everyone knew what he looked like. All of his careful planning was ruined. It was all that Water Warrior's fault. If he hadn't spotted Malu, the firebender could have competed and would have won.

Thinking back to the Sun Temple, suddenly, a new idea struck him. A better idea than before.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I know some of you are really waiting on Captive Audience, and I am sorry, I have been sick lately, and, when you're sick, you really don't feel like writing sexytimes. You just don't. You feel like drinking tea and sleeping and maybe writing some fanfic. **

**Thanks for all the well wishers, it's nothing serious, just a cold. You know, one of those ones that's not bad enough to justify calling out of work or school, but bad enough for you to sleep for 90% of your free time.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**So, that paper that Toph heard June searching for last chapter, bet you know what it is now.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Yay, so, no more cliffy! I hope you liked! Sangok is safe and sound and feeling really, really guilty, he never thought Azula would throw herself between him and certain death. Hahn is feeling guilty too, he thinks it's his curse. Everyone else is just feeling really tired from staying up all night and well into the morning.**

**And don't fear, Taang people, it's a love triangle, there will be just as much Taang as Ty Laang. How it will end though? That's a mystery.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Your review will bring this sick author happiness in this time of many tissues. **


	24. Chapter 24: What’s Easy and What’s Right

**Title:** A Net to Catch the Wind  
**Author:** Burning_Ice  
**Rating: **M  
**Summary:** The whole Fire Nation is in a tizzy because the most important birth of the century is about to take place. Of course there is only one person the Fire Lord thinks is cut out to midwife such an important delivery.

**Beta: **

**Pairing:** Katara/Zuko, Azula/Hahn/Sangok, Toph/Aang/Ty Lee, June/???  
**..  
…**  
**Disclaimer:** Seriously, I am waiting with baited breath to wake up and find that somehow I inherited the rights to Avatar the Last Airbender.  
**. . **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Chapter 24: What's Easy and What's Right**

**..**

**...**

**...**

"Stupid boy, do you know who I am?"

Keeping his features impassive, Hahn watched the old crone in the cell. The guards had bound her arms together all the way to the shoulder, and she swung them back and forth angrily. She kept looking over at Yeo, the swamp bender was chewing anxiously on her thumb.

"No." He replied.

"I am Master Hama of the Southern Water Tribe. Youngest girl to ever be considered a master on either pole- that is until I met my pupil Katara."

This perked Hahn's interest, and across the room, Zuko spoke up. Until then, he had kept quiet and surveyed the two calmly. They both turned to face him as he joined Hahn by the bars.

"Katara did mention you, it's funny though, somehow, I thought that you would be different. Taller maybe." Zuko added dryly.

"Hahaha!!" Hama seemed genuinely amused by this, she cackled for several minutes. "Did she tell you I taught her the most powerful, and the most useful waterbending technique of all?"

"What technique?" Hahn asked. He had seen her using some fancy and advanced moves on the beach, but, nothing that he would consider the be all and end all of waterbending prowess.

"Bloodbendin'..." Yeo muttered.

"Only seven guards walked out of the Fire Nation prison where I was held captive." Hama told them with a cackle, "Three of them were dead."

Frustrated and exhausted, Zuko reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose. "There's no choice then, she'll have to be executed."

"What?!" Yeo looked surprised. "No! She be from the swamp, our prisoner! We ain't fer killin people fer their crimes!"

"Yeo!" Zuko replied, "She tried to assassinate my sister, she escaped from a Fire Nation Prison, she tried to kill Fire Nation Villagers."

"If I be rememberin' correctly, yer guilty of those things too, Fire Lord." Yeo crossed her arms, a self righteous sneer on her mouth.

"The difference is that SHE will do all those things again." The waterbender had some nerve, talking to him this way. He was the Fire Lord, it was his castle and his decision. He refused to get into a pissing contest with a pacifist from a bog.

"Y'all can't bein serious! Ya canna punish someone fer things they ain't done yet!!" Yeo replied. "Let me take 'er back home!"

"I'm sorry Yeo, my country, my call." Zuko growled, "If you wanted to keep her safe, your friends should have kept a better eye on her in the Foggy Swamp." He didn't think that Yon Rha and the villagers of Hama's old town were exactly the same thing. Plus, he and Sokka escaped the Boiling Rock without hurting anyone. Apparently to the Priestess though, it was all the same, all in the past.

"Oh, but, Fire Lord," Hama pulled herself to her full height, which wasn't very impressive, "Twelve years is a long time. Kill me, and you'll never learn what I know about your mother."

"I know the truth about my mother." Zuko replied, "I know that she was different, and I know that she was ruthless. She was still my mother though."

"I don't mean that... everyone knows about her golden tongue."

"She's playing with you." Hahn said, "Don't feed into it."

"You're right... I don't need to stand here and listen to the memory of my mother be slandered by a crazy old woman." Zuko, however, was not convinced. Twelve years _was_ a long time, and Ursa was nothing if not unpredictable.

...

...

For the first time in a long time, Ty Lee woke up without immediately wondering where Kisa was. In fact, the younger Kyoshi's name didn't even cross her sleepy mind. Aang was laying beside her, his left arm slung over her, and his right curled in the space between her back and his chest. She could tell by his breathing and the quick beating of his heart that he was awake, and the excitement that he was feeling was almost tangible in the air. Yup, it was definitely the morning, and Aang was not trying to hide it, that seemed like a big step for the normally shy Avatar.

Gazing at the floor, she admired the old ornate furniture and decorated tapestries that broke up the monotony of the red and gold walls. Where was the wanted poster? It must have slipped though her fingers at some point during the night. She tried to sit up to look for it, but a gentle tug around her waist pulled her back down.

"I see you're up."

"Aang, I have to-"

"How about another lesson, love-sifu?"

"Another lesson?" Ty Lee felt like a macaw, parroting back everything that he said to her. She couldn't deny a feeling of playful interest was blossoming in her lower abdomen.

"Yes, like, what should I do if I wake up with a woman curled against me?"

"Well... that depends, does she like you?" Ty Lee teased.

"I think so."

"...and, do you like her?"

"Yes."

"Well, you could try telling her that you're awake and frisky by kissing the back of her neck." Ty Lee told him, trying to suppress first a grin, then a giggle as his lips tickled the back of her neck. Maybe the student was becoming the teacher.

"Then what?"

"Hmm..." Ty Lee had the feeling that he knew exactly what he was planning to do, but, wanted her to tell him anyway. It was sort of kinky. "How about caressing her stomach with your fingers? That's nice." She was torn between doing the right thing and doing what was best for her. It was no secret that she could be self absorbed and narcissistic. In fact, she would readily admit to being an attention whore if asked. She was _not_, however, a bad person, and she did know right from wrong. As his fingertips brushed over the silk stretched across her chest, she caught his hand and removed it. "Aang, stop."

"What's the matter? I thought you liked it- you told me to." He pulled away from her, worried that he had upset her somehow. As he watched, Ty Lee sprung up and out of his bed, pacing across the floor of his room anxiously. When she reached one side, she paused, laced her fingers behind her neck and rubbed it, frowning in distress. Spinning on her feet, she turned to face him, took a step, then bent to pick something up.

"Aang. I found this. I don't think June is taking Toph out on a bounty hunt. I think she _is_ the bounty hunt." She placed the crumpled wanted poster on the silk sheets in front of him, then turned away and wrapped her arms around her torso, waiting for his rage.

"What's..." She heard him pause, as he read, then his voice turned sharp, "Ty, how long have you had this?"

"Umm, since last night."

"_Why didn't you tell me last night?!_"

Okay, he was way angrier than she thought he would be, and Ty Lee cringed, chewing on her lip. Time for damage control. Lots and lots of apologetic damage control.

"I know, you're right. You are." First step would be to acknowledge she had done something wrong, "I shouldn't have waited until now. It was stupid. I just... You wanted to cuddle, and, I just... thought-"

"Ty, you _didn't _think!!" Aang cut her off, jumping up and beginning to dress himself as quickly as he could, "She could be hurt, or in trouble, or _dead_!"

"I'm sure she isn't dead." Ty Lee tried to be objective, but found herself admiring the muscles ripple across his back as he bent to pull his pants on over his loin cloth. He was getting so handsome, and he didn't even know it. There was something intoxicatingly sensual about his innocence.

"You don't know that." He pulled his robes over his shoulder and then secured his belt into place as he spoke to her. Then, he went searching for his boots.

"So, we're going after her?"

"Not 'we'. I. I'm going after her. You've done enough." He grabbed his glider from where it leaned against the wall and flung the door open. "Just... tell Zuko what happened, okay?"

"But Aang, the wedding! You have to be there!!" With such an alliance between the Fire Nation and the Water Tribe at steak, the Avatar just had to be there to give his blessing!

"I know."

The door slammed.

Ty Lee stared at it for a good five minutes, totally speechless, her jaw hanging loosely from her skull. She had royally messed up. Her eyes welled with tears, and she put her face into her hands letting the tears come. Aang hated her now.

The Avatar leaned against the outside of his door after he slammed it. He was furious, but forced himself to take a few deep breaths to calm down. He would tack Appa, he would pick up their trail, and he would get Toph back quickly and quietly.

At the sound of the soft sobs coming from the other side of his door, the last dregs of his fury melted. He was still angry with her, but, it wasn't in his nature to let her suffer like that. They spent so much time together that when he looked at her, he understood her top to bottom. She was silly and flakey, but, she was loyal to him, and loved her friends dearly.

He was about to open the door and apologize when he heard the distinct sound of a glider being tapped open and a few running footsteps. Quickly, he pushed the door open, but his room was deserted.

...

...

...

For a while, Hahn and Khar jostled each other for a larger share of the cushions on the sofa. Finally, the warrior turned and snarled at the kit, pulling back his lips and showing his teeth in a masculine display of dominance. Unaffected, Khar pulled back his lips too and showed his own chops. The Dragon made it clear that _his_ teeth were both larger and more impressive.

*Arrogant, insufferable Warrior!* Khar lashed out, *We want Azula to marry sensible waterbender, now, get up or we _bite_ you!!*

"Hahn, I think it would be best if you got up and found somewhere else to sit." Katara glanced at him, concerned. Khar's scales were starting to turn black, he was getting angry. She knew in theory that Azula and Khar balanced each other out, but never really appreciated the extent until now.

Sighing in defeat, Hahn sat up and crossed the room.

*Tara? Will Lala be okay?* Every now and then the kit would get up and peer into the bed to look at his mistress, his chin resting on the mattress, then lean in and lick one of her wounds a few times. At first, Katara and Yeo had shooed him away, but he didn't seem to be doing any harm.

"I hope so."

*Why?*

"Because, contrary to popular belief, I don't _completely_ hate her."

*Why?*

"Because she is family, and in my culture, you stick by your family."

*Why?*

"Probably because you depend on them so much." Katara had a feeling that she knew where this conversation was going.

*Why?*

"Because there's a lot to do in the South Pole, and not enough people to do it." Katara held up her hand, "No more questions Khar, I'm busy. Why don't you go play with Appa and Momo?"

Khar muttered something about Sky Bison not understanding the concept of the game tag, and put his head down on his paws.

"What are you doing now?" Sangok leaned over the bed. Katara had kept an eye on him, and she was quite sure that he had not slept a wink since Azula had been hurt. He went through the motions, lay on the cushions with his eyes closed just as Yeo did, but, she somehow got the feeling that sleep never found him. There was always a tenseness in his brow and a flutter in his eyelashes that those who slept never had.

"Encouraging the tissues to knit-" Suddenly, her stomach twisted, and she had to scramble to throw herself over the basin before the nausea ran it's course. Sangok was behind her a second later, holding back her hair and patting her shoulder as she coughed. Khar nuzzled against her thigh with his nose, broadcasting worry to the room.

"Are you okay?" Sangok asked, "Should I get Zuko? I'll get Zuko."

"It's fine, it's just morning sickness." Khar had picked up the jug of water and a mug with his whiskers, and she took the offered comforts, pouring herself a glass to wash away the taste of her lunch.

"It's not the morning." Sangok argued.

"Well, maybe firebenders get afternoon sickness." Katara replied, she had felt fine that morning, if one didn't count the general groggy feeling, sore muscles, and cranky attitude. She rallied herself, smoothed her clothes, and tried to appear professional and strong for her wavering pupil. "I was saying, encouraging the tissue to knit back together. It's an advanced technique, Yeo is better at it than I am."

"Show me?"

"My Lady," A courier stuck his head in, then stood at attention to deliver his message, "The Dragon of the West's airship is here. It will be docked and it's passenger's disembarking in a half of a candle mark!"

...

...

...

The airship was taking for ever to dock, at least, it felt that way for the Fire Lord as he waited for his uncle to disembark. He kept fidgeting back and forth and watching as the air was slowly let out of the balloon while ropes were gradually reeled in.

Katara couldn't help but smile as she watched Zuko rock anxiously from his heels to his toes. If she squinted, she could see the excited ten year old waiting for his favorite uncle ever to return from the war across the ocean. He was just as giddy as he was then, and only pretending indifference.

"Nephew!!!"

The call rang out and Iroh appeared at the railing, Ursa tucked against his hip. He waved, and Zuko returned the greeting. Katara did the same.

"I remember him from the Earth King's betrothal. Remember?" Sangok commented beside her, fiddling with his water tribe pendant. "He was thinner then." Obviously, the younger boy wanted to get back to Azula, but, as an emmisary from the Water Tribe, he had felt the need to greet the Dragon of the West, even if he wasn't involved in politics anymore.

"I guess he was." Katara wondered if it was the stress of the new baby or the tea cakes. Her hand pressed to her abdomen and prayed that it was the tea cakes. When she looked up again, the crew had lowered the gangplank, and tied it to the dock.

"Nephew! It's been too long, when are you and your lovely fiancée going to come visit me in Ba Sing Se?" Before Iroh had made it all the way off the gangplank, Ursa was twisting in his arms and surging for Katara her hands outstretched and grabbing for her.

"Daughter, you remember Katara?"

"Ba-Ba-Ba!!!" Ursa screeched, waving both of her hands. Katara was pretty sure that 'ba-ba-ba' meant 'Katara' in some baby dialect, so she said Ursa's name back, which was greeted with an exuberant squeal of delight.

"She wants you to hold her." Iroh was literally being forcefully disembarked. "I would remove those ornaments from your ears and nose first. She likes to grab shiny things."

"Oh, good idea." Katara pulled them off quickly, then reached out to take the toddler. "Ooof!! She's gotten so big!!" Ursa giggled as Katara bounced her, then reached out and grabbed one of Katara's hair loops, tugging with all her might. "Ow! She is a lot stronger than Tom Tom was at that age..." In fact, Katara was getting suspicious that the pretty hair loops were the only reason that Ursa wanted her.

Iroh smiled apologetically and then turned to embrace his nephew.

"I've been busy, Uncle, why haven't _you_ come and visited _me_?"

"Bah, I'm an old man." Iroh muttered, "You know how set in our ways we are."

In her opinion, if Iroh was young enough to sire a rambunctious little half swamp priestess daughter, he was young enough to visit his nephew. Of course, she kept this opinion to herself, instead turning to Sangok.

"Look, here is your cousin Sangok." She told Ursa, "Sangok."

"Gok?" Ursa tried.

"I'm not her cousin." Yet. The word hung between them unsaid. "But she is adora- OW!!" Sangok winced as his own wolf tail was suddenly jerked in the opposite direction of his scalp. "Enthusiastic little fur rat isn't she? She looks so much like Azula!" He took the girl from Katara and lifted her up over her head, naturally easy with the small girl in ways many man weren't.

"She probably acts the was Azula did at that age too." Katara muttered, rubbing her tender scalp. She turned back to the two men, who were clasping each other by the elbows and speaking softly. Iroh was actually giving Zuko a detailed account of the latest mixtures of tea he had blended, and the Fire Lord was loving every minute of it.

"Katara!!"

The waterbender in question turned to see Ty Lee gliding onto the dock, landing and trotting a few paces to meet her. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks streaked with tears, she hadn't seemed to notice either Iroh or Ursa before she threw her arms around the tribeswoman and burst into tears.

An instant later, Ursa burst into sympathy tears.

"Ty Lee? What happened?!" Zuko let go of his uncle, slightly embarrassed and annoyed by the younger girl who had barged in on his Iroh-time. "Are you okay?"

Katara quickly went about rubbing Ty Lee's back and stroking her hair. "Calm down, I'm sure whatever it is, we'll fix it."

"Aang!" Ty Lee explained, "Aang hates me!!"

Katara looked questioningly at both Sangok and Zuko, but when both shrugged and offered her no additional information, she figured this must be a fairly new development. "What exactly happened, Ty Lee?"

"Toph got kidnapped and-"

"_WHAT_?!" Zuko grabbed her and forcibly removed her from his fiancee's person. "Toph got kidnapped? When?!"

"Oh right, I forgot to tell you that." Ty Lee wiped her cheek on the back of her hand. "Let me back up."

"Please do."

"June kidnapped Toph.. ya know, for the bounty. I found the poster in her room- Why do you guys like her anyway? She is totally mean." Zuko's frown deepened, so she quickly got back on track, "So, I was going to tell Aang, ya know? But, he wanted me to spend the night with him and-"

"He _what_?!" Now it was Katara's turn to glower, "Ty, you're seventeen." _Not to mention GAY and kind of a skank._ Though, Katara conceded, for being gay, Ty Lee sure had a lot of flings with boys.

"So?"

"He's _fourteen_!"

"Fourteen is old enough for men to start having urges!" She decided not to mention the lessons that she had been giving the younger boy. Katara might somehow misconstrue that as corruption... which it clearly wasn't.

"Guys." Sangok interjected, he was covering Ursa's ears. "Maybe we should talk about this later?"

"Right, so, I didn't tell him right away, and now, he is totally furious, and he ran off to go find her, and he didn't want me to come." Ty Lee didn't add that she was quite sure that she totally blew it, and that she really liked Aang. From the looks of Katara's expression, this bit of news would not be received well.

"I'm sorry Uncle. Apparently I have some very pressing issues to-"

"Say no more." Iroh interrupted his nephew, "Master Katara?"

"I'll escort you to your room," Katara replied, "Come on Sangok, bring Ursa, the servants will bring his luggage."

...

...

...

Everything hurt. The soles of her feet to the tips of her hair were screaming in sore agony. The light blankets across her flesh felt like layers of marble crushing her. Her head throbbed with every breath. Her stomach growled in hunger and felt nauseous at the same time.

When she finally managed to drag her eyelids up, she found the world dark, and initially panicked, thinking she had gone blind. Then, she heard the soft trilling of the night birds, and her eyes adjusted to the darkness. It was only the middle of the night.

Easy breathing was emanating from the space right next to her, and she turned her head, finding Sangok asleep right next to her. He was practically cuddling with her, he had curled himself as close as possible without actually aggravating her wounds or putting weight on her. She tested her fingers and when she found that she could move them, brushed them across the tops of his knuckles.

He was awake and attentive instantly, whispering desperately.

"'Zula! You're awake!! Thank the _spirits_! You've been out for a week!!"

"Water." She managed to croak out, her mouth dry.

"Of course!" He slid off the bed and stumbled across the room. As he crossed the pool of moonlight on the floor, she saw he too had bandages wrapped tightly around his chest, and his lip was scabbed and healing. He bent the contents of the pitcher back across the room to her, then let it drip slowly into her mouth. She swallowed a few times, then shook her head and turned it away.

"Khar?"

"He's fine, shaken up and grumpy without you, but fine. Hahn is fine too, just mad that you got hurt. Everyone else is unhurt, and we captured Hama-not the Firebender Malu though. Oh! Toph's been kidnapped and Aang ran off to find her, Ex-General Iroh arrived with his niece, you missed so much."

"You. Are an idiot." She informed him, only half listening to the swill of information pouring out his mouth, "You shouldn't have come onto the battlefield. You can't fight."

"Hahn was trapped, he would have been burnt up if I didn't release him from the ice." Sangok replied earnestly, he chewed on his knuckles then leaned over her. "You jumped in front of me. You saved my life."

Azula scoffed and looked away.

"Don't." Sangok pressed his hands to either side of her head, "Don't pretend like it was nothing, or an accident, or something. I know you did it on purpose, and I know why." His eyes began to tear. "I've been glued to your bed for the past week because I didn't want you to die before I got to say it. To ask..."

Azula shrunk away, watching as one of his tears glided down the bridge of his nose. From there, it fell, landing on her good cheek and trickling down to disappear in the hair below her ear. His display of emotion was unnerving. He sat back and rummaged in his tunic.

"You don't need to thank me. I know you're appreciative- why wouldn't you be grateful?" Azula felt her lungs twist, and suddenly, she was coughing bloody phlegm all over her pillow and silk sheets. He turned to help her, letting go of whatever was in his pocket.

"Are you ok? Where does it hurt? Your lungs?" He pulled back the sheets and placed his palms on her chest, which, Azula realized for the first time, was bare. She felt him mucking about inside her for a few seconds, then, with two fingers, he drew a great clod of blood and bile up her throat and out of her mouth. She could taste the metallic and acidic fluids on her tongue as they passed.

Discarding it on an already blood spattered towel, he turned back to her. The water was out of the pitcher again, and she felt the cool liquid absorb into her skin, and the tight bands of discomfort around her torso eased a few threads. His fingers glided over her bare skin with the ease of someone much more advanced in both healing and pleasing women than he was. Azula felt her insides twist again, this time with unforseen pleasure.

"You've been-" she choked past the acrid taste in her mouth, "-practicing healing."

"Well, it's a lot more fun learning from Yeo and Katara, that's for sure." He replied quietly. They had showed him everything that they did to speed Azula's healing, and for once, the lessons stuck. He was too desperate to care how people saw him, too determined to save her to fear failure. Seeing her, it had somehow broken through his mental wall, and for the first time, he had felt the full scope of his power. He was Water Tribe royalty, just as Katara was. He had old and powerful blood. He studied under three different waterbending masters, and Yeo.

At the moment, he didn't feel any different, but on the beach, his senses heightened by adrenaline and dulled by exhaustion, his body had somehow remembered every lesson that Pakku had painstakingly beaten into it over the years. He remembered every move Katara showed him, everything Hue had advised him. When he looked in a mirror, something was different in him, a determination around the eyes, a tightening of the jaw. When he looked in the mirror, a warrior looked back at him.

"I see." Azula didn't like it. He was different. Where was the soft young boy that she had known? He had left a puppy dog and come back a wolf. The monster in her could clearly see the new man growing beneath the surface. What if he was a monster too, just like her?

She thought back to the first time that he had tried to heal her, working with Hue on the boat. She had been hostile and unreceptive partially because she didn't want to be touched by a heathen, and partially because she was ashamed that she liked being touched by a heathen. It was just as delicious now, and for all her rough attitude in bed, she felt herself shifting under him, trying to press up into his hands. She sighed, a noise somewhere between a moan and a exhale. She tried to grab his hand and cup it to her breast, but he shooed her away.

"As much fun as that would be, See if you can fall back asleep." He advised her as he worked, "You _really_ need your rest." Under normal circumstances, Azula would have protested. Now though, her headache was melting under his fingertips, and his touches were so gentle and felt so good against her bare skin....

She must have dosed off, because when she woke up again, the sky in the east was lightening with the dawn, and Sangok was once again asleep beside her. Her anxiety from before melted in the light of the morning, he was holding her hand. There was no monster lurking, there was nothing to fear. He was the same old clingy and loving boy with a habit of dressing like a woman and a crush on his best friend. She snorted, a wry smile tugging at her lips. She thought such shows of affection were pointless, but she was willing to indulge him this once.

...

...

...

Aang wished almost immediately that he had asked one of his teammates for help. Not that he needed it or anything, but, it was lonely with just Appa and Momo. It was odd, he had never felt lonely when he had his animals with him before, but somehow, they were not quite the same as human company.

The Sky Bison, for one, was cranky about being pulled from his cool stall that morning. He had just eaten a large breakfast, and wasn't keen on flying so quickly on such a full stomach. Aang thought that his companion could use the exercise.

Questioning in the harbor had pretty thoroughly negated the possibility that June had hopped ship in the city. Nobody remembered a shirshu with a leather clad rider, and that was the sort of thing that stuck pretty deeply in people's minds. So, Aang had begun searching the skirting villages with no success.

He pulled Appa down to another town, about twenty miles south of the capital, and began asking his same string of questions. It hadn't been ten minutes before a huge earthquake shook the city, sending children screaming and parents running. Aang suddenly found himself Avatar once more, protecting people by bending the earth beneath their feet as steady as he could.

It wasn't the work of an earthbender. He could tell that by feel, this was an authentic tremor. It stuck in his mind that there had been a few earthquakes lately, a lot more and a lot stronger than what he was used to. He shook his head, dismissing it. He had more important things to do than worry about the Fire Nation's fault lines.

...

...

...

"The balcony that overlooks the plaza will do for the ceremony, but we have to figure out where we're going to seat everyone after," Zuko was saying to her, though, Katara wasn't listening. Instead, she was thinking about tackling him to the ground and ravishing him on the meeting room floor. She knew for a fact that Yeo at least, would not mind. "How about the ballroom? I think it's doable."

He didn't like getting stuck with the wedding arrangements, but, his wife to be was either tending to his sister or sleeping for the past several days, and that meant that most of the festivity coordination fell solely on his shoulders. Usually he just said yes to whatever the head chef or his steward suggested.

"I think that if'n Azula be takin it easy all week, she mayin' be able ta go ta the parties fer a lil while." Yeo put in, "Be yer best mate, er whatever. Don' be puttin' her in that ceremonial armor stuff though, she ain't strong enough to be walkin' round in it." Zuko nodded. It was actually a relief to him, which was shocking. He never thought he would be happy to know that his hellcat sister was doing better, and was getting stronger.

"Have you finished your vows?" Katara asked, crossing her legs.

"Almost." He watched his wife roll her eyes, and he added sheepishly, "Tonight, for sure." He had been too preoccupied with what Hama had said to him. Sure it was probably an old woman's ploy to evade her sentence, but, he wasn't willing to bet her life on it. What if his mother _had_ been hiding something from him? Maybe Azula would know, they had belonged to the same order, and she seemed to know a lot of things that nobody really explicitly told her.

"SHE'S AWAKE." Sangok burst into the room, swinging in with the door handle and holding onto the frame. His pendant swung on it's thong and nearly hit him in the face. "Lord Zuko! She's up! Come see!!"

With his catlike reflexes as honed as ever, Zuko was up and out the door in an instant, Katara and Yeo on his heels. They clattered down the hallway at a sprint, then pounded up the two flights of stairs at the end of it, then into the east wing that housed the infirmary.

"'Tara." Zuko slowed and told her disapprovingly, "You shouldn't be running, you'll overexert yourself." It seemed he had made it his life's mission to firmly place himself between her and anything he decided wasn't good for her.

"I'm a midwife myself!" Katara crinkled her nose at him and sped up, winning the race to get to Azula's room first.

...

...

...

Khar had just dosed off, his big scaly and furry head on a pillow in her lap when all hell burst into the infirmary room. Zuko leaned over her, his hands on either side of her shoulder and pressed his hand to her cheek, as though checking her for a fever. Katara grabbed one of Khar's antlers and dragged his head off of her, scolding him about putting weight on her while she was healing. Yeo began asking her questions so quickly and with such a thick accent that it was impossible to understand, and Hahn jumped up and bellowed that she was trying to rest and that they should all get the fuck out.

"You." Zuko told her, "Are _never_ to do something so stupid again!"

"Aw, how poignant." Azula replied sarcastically. She wasn't quite emotionally prepared to accept her brother's desperate affection. "You were worried about me. How quaint."

*You happy.* Khar replied from his tug-o-war with the waterbender, *We can tell.*

"She's only being snarky because she is touched." Sangok told him, mussing up her hair affectionately.

This did make Azula growl. "Tell me he did not just pet me like a dog!"

"Alright alright!" Hahn waved his arms, shooing Khar away from the soon to be Fire Lady, "Enough. Sangok, did you go to the kitchen and get the cook to start boiling some jook?"

"Oh, I forgot. Everyone started running, so I followed." The waterbender turned and scampered back out the door. Obviously in his excitement he had forgotten to complete his errands.

"Can I stand up now?" Azula asked. In reality, she had every intention of standing up whether she was given permission to or not. She just wanted to gauge how much it was going to hurt by how hard the healers insisted against it.

"Ya can sit up. We be needin ta take a gander at yer back, make sure it be lookin right." Yeo replied emphatically, "Hahn, git out."

"What? Why me?" Hahn was about to say that it was nothing that he hadn't seen, but, after a good look at the Fire Lord, decided that propriety was a better route. "Fine."

"Here." Zuko helped her wrap an arm around his shoulders and pulled her to sit up.

For the first time, Azula got a glimpse of her torso, and the swollen, scabbing, stitched up jagged lines of where she had been skewered. It looked like they had been healing for weeks, probably the benefit of having three waterbenders working around the clock to help you recover.

Zuko was staring at her too, looking horrified and guilty. Obviously some sort of paternal older brother instinct to protect her had kicked in and was stirring up feelings of failure. Azula would have none of it.

"I'm alive, aren't I?"

"But... your stomach..."

"Actually, I'm more upset about the tooth the bastard knocked out." He would die for that. "May I have my clothes now? I'm not accustomed to being this close to my brother while naked." Yeo quickly brought her a red and gold robe and helped her slip it on backwards so it fell over her shoulders and stomach.

"I'm going to check for infection." Katara bent a measure of liquid from her skin and crawled onto the bed, kneeling behind her soon to be sister in law and pressing the water to her back. It seemed fine, almost too fine. She wondered about it for a minute, then dismissed it. Azula had always been a survivor, quick to heal- physically at least.

Azula waited patiently for a few minutes while her brother's fiancée poked around, then abruptly, she pushed herself to her feet. She knew pain. She was intimately acquainted with it. It hit her mind full force, and she felt her body lose it's balance. Zuko caught her and lifted her, scooping her legs right out from under her.

"Zuko-"

"Azula." He scolded, "She said not to stand up-"

Azula tuned him out, there was no point in listening, she had heard it all before. He was right, she should probably take it easy for a few days and rest. As much as she hated admitting weakness, a few weeks could turn into a lifetime if she stressed herself.

...

...

...

"Why so miserable?"

Ty Lee yanked her head up from the cradle of her arms. She had been so engrossed watching the turtle ducks that she hadn't heard Mai's approach.

"Mai! Wait. How did you know that I was miserable?"

"I hear there is an engagement party tomorrow for the Fire Lord. You're not shopping for a new dress, therefore, you must be pretty miserable." Mai sat down next to her old girlfriend and followed her gaze out over the water.

"Yeah, I messed up big time." Ty Lee sighed, "I don't want to talk about it. How did you know there was a party tomorrow? Were you invited?"

"I believe my family was, I'm not going though."

"Oh come on! You have to!" It was out of Ty Lee's mouth before she remembered why Mai was probably not going to go. "I mean, you should go with me."

"Where is your girlfriend."

"We broke up, a while ago." Ty Lee replied.

"No thanks," Mai had no interest in being some sort of rebound or whatever selfish reason Ty Lee had.

"Come on, I meant as friends." The thought of having to stand around and make conversation with Katara and Zuko so steamed at her, and Aang absent was too much to bide. With Mai standing next to her, she could mope the whole night and look cheerful by comparison.

Mai heaved a long sigh.

"I promise to babysit Tom Tom for you." Ty Lee raised the stakes.

"Alright, but we're not staying long."

"Yay!" Ty Lee gave a half hearted grin and hugged Mai around the middle.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Voting for UFO awards starts March first! Midsummer Madness is nominated. If you have enjoyed the fics I've written this past year, go vote for it! I would much appreciate it.**

**..**

**...**

**Chapter 4 of Midsummer Madness is now revised and posted.**

**...**

**...**

**Whew! That was fun. I tried to make it a little funnier to help you recover from last chapter... Sorry about the delay, was bogged down a bit with birthday stuff and homework stuff. This chapter is pretty short because of it.**

**Review! You know you want to.**


End file.
